Überleben, nicht leben
by Erzaehlerstimme
Summary: Judith (OC) kämpft sich durch die Welt der Beißer. Daryl begegnet ständig einem maskierten Irren, dessen Schneise der Verwüstung bis nach Atlanta reicht. Rick trifft eine teuflische Person, die er prompt in die Gruppe aufnehmen will und Merle... ist einfach Merle. (orientiert sich an den Serien-Ereignissen, weicht an entsprechenden Stellen ab)
1. Vorbemerkung

Hallo liebe LeserInnen,

nach langer Überlegung habe ich mich dazu entschlossen die erste Fassung meiner FF zu löschen und noch einmal grundlegend zu überarbeiten. Die Kapitel sind jetzt kürzer und ein paar Kleinigkeiten abgeändert. Dem einen oder anderen dürfte das vielleicht auffallen, wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht weiter tragisch.

Ich lade sie nicht noch einmal hoch, weil ich auf zahlreiche Aufrufe hoffe, sondern weil ich mit der Erzählung an manchen Stellen nicht zufrieden war. Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich denke, dass sie definitiv notwendig ist.

LG, Erzaehlerstimme


	2. Exposition

„ _Intulo has spoken before you. Now all earthly creation, including men will die."_

 _\- 'Words of Intulo', Emmure_

Vorher – 1

Ihr fiel eine Strähne ins Gesicht als sie den Einkaufskorb aus dem Kofferraum zog. Während sie die Last anhob, sah sie sich um, ohne den Kopf dabei zu drehen, nur ihre Augen versuchten die Gegend in dem eingeschränkten Sichtfeld wahrzunehmen. Ihr Vater würde wütend werden, wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte und unachtsam wurde. Nichtmal das Richten der Haare war gestattet. Also tat sie so als wäre nichts, trotz dass er gar nicht zu Hause war und trug den Korb vom Auto durch die Einfahrt in das Haus.

Es war ein heißer Tag in Georgia und es war Nachmittag, mitten in der Woche. Die meisten Leute waren um diese Zeit an ihrem ungeliebten Arbeitsplatz oder in der Schule. Sie begehrte nichts mehr als diese Art von Leben, ruhig, langweilig, bescheiden und fern von allen Sorgen. Stattdessen musste sie Gedanken daran verschwenden, wie sie dem nächsten Gewaltausbruch aus dem Weg gehen konnte, um nicht noch mal im Krankenhaus erklären zu müssen, sie sei nur gestürzt. Irgendwann würde man ihr die Ausreden nicht mehr glauben und das wusste sie. Ihr Vater wusste es auch, nur schien er sich nicht darum zu kümmern, immerhin war er Polizist und ihm würde man seine Version der Geschichte eher abkaufen als ihr. Zumindest sagte er das jedes Mal und sie hatte begonnen sich damit abzufinden und es als die Wahrheit anzuerkennen.

Als sie die Einkäufe in der Küche abstellte und sie auszuräumen begann, lenkte eine Bewegung im hinter dem Haus gelegenen Waldstück sie ab. Sofort war die Angst wieder da, mit der sie jeden Tag die Heimkehr ihres Vaters erwartete. Sie richtete ihren Blick weiter auf das Waldstück und sah eine Gestalt aus den Sträuchern treten.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie erkannte, dass es Daryl Dixon war, der junge Mann, der auch in der Gegend wohnte, nur ein paar Häuser weiter. Sie dachte eigentlich nie an ihn, sie hatte andere Probleme. Auch wenn sie deshalb manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Oftmals waren auffällige blaue Flecken und neue Verbände an seinen Armen oder seinem Gesicht, ähnlich wie ihre. Doch ging er wahrscheinlich nicht damit ins Krankenhaus, er floh in den Wald. Er floh vor seinem Vater in den Wald und sie wusste es, alle wussten es, aber keiner unternahm etwas dagegen. Es interessierte auch niemanden. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

Er kam wohl von der Jagd zurück. Das tote Tier, das er mit sich trug, bei welchem sie nicht ausmachen konnte, was es genau war, sprach dafür. Sie kannte ihn kaum und mochte ihn nicht besonders, aber noch weniger seinen Bruder Merle. Der starrte sie immer an, wenn sie ihm über den Weg lief und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es kein Blick war, der Gutes verheißen konnte. Schnell verscheuchte sie den Gedanken an Merle, denn er verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Währenddessen schritt Daryl weiter in ihrem Blickfeld hinter dem Zaun des Grundstückes her, dreckig, verschwitzt.

Endlich war er weit genug weg, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und ihr fiel ihre eigentliche Aufgabe wieder ein – Abendessen für ihren Vater zubereiten, der in den nächsten zwei Stunden zurückkehren dürfte. Er wurde schnell wütend wenn dies nicht pünktlich von ihr erledigt wurde.

XXX

Die Haustür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und der große, übergewichtige Mann in seiner zu eng sitzenden Polizei-Uniform betrat das Haus. Er warf die Schlüssel auf das Regal, das neben der Garderobe stand und schritt mit seinen schmutzigen Stiefeln über den geputzten Boden. Allein das war kein gutes Zeichen für den bevorstehenden Teil des Abends. Sie hatte schon die Alarmglocken läuten hören, als er verkündete, dass sie das Auto haben könne. Officer Riley wollte eine Runde geben, um die Geburt seines Kindes zu feiern und er war eingeladen worden.

„Judith!? Judith mein liebes Kind", lallte er und stolperte durch das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche, in der sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte. „Judith, wo bissst du denn? Willssu deinen alllten Vater nicht gebührend begrüßen?" Er wankte weiter und lehnte sich anschließend im Türrahmen zur Küche an. „Hasssu mich nich gehört?" sagte er während er sie anstierte schon deutlicher und damit auch bedrohlicher. Hastig schluckte sie und wandte sich langsam zu ihm um, bloß nicht provozieren. „Doch natürlich, Vater. Komm doch und setz dich, das Essen ist gerade fertig."

Sie zwang sich zu einem wohlwollenden Lächeln und ging auf den Tisch zu. Zitternd rückte sie seinen Stuhl zurecht, sodass er sich nur noch setzen musste. All das tat sie unter der strengen Beobachtung seiner zusammengekniffenen Augen. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und trat festen Schrittes auf sie zu. Dann stand er so nah vor ihr, dass ihr Gesicht fast sein Hemd berührte und ihr stieg der strenge Geruch von Schweiß und Bier in die Nase. Judith wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben, sondern blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Setz dich doch, Vater. Du musst müde sein, nach so einem langen Tag." Er musste den Versuch um Selbstbeherrschung bemerkt haben, denn er blickte sie vernichtend überlegen an und begann zu lachen.

„Jaja, die brave Hausfrau versteht den hart arbeitenden Mann. Das habe ich dir schon richtig beigebracht. Doch braucht ein hart arbeitender Mann nicht bloß warmes Essen nach einem so langen Tag, wie du es nennst...", raunte er, während er seine Hand über ihren Po gleiten ließ. Ihr Körper drohte unter dieser Berührung zu kollabieren, kaum konnte sie ihre Atmung kontrollieren. Der Versuch sich abzuwenden und Distanz zu schaffen, scheiterte. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zurück. Judith zwang sich zu reden, die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.

Sie stammelte: „Komm, das Essen wird kalt, du willst doch nicht, dass es kalt wird. Setz dich, ich hole-"

„HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL, HIER WIRD GEMACHT WAS ICH SAGE!" schrie er bis seine Stimme versagte und schubste sie an den Esstisch. Dort packte er sie mit seiner rechten Hand an den Unterarmen und versuchte sie endgültig in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, doch sie trat um sich und schrie so laut sie konnte. Dann bekam er mit seiner linken ihre Haare zu fassen und zog ihren Kopf nach unten, sodass ihr Hals nach hinten überdehnte.

„Bist du jetzt ein braves Mädchen und machst was ich sage?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er drückte sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihren zierlichen Körper, sie rang nach Atem. Sie versuchte zu nicken, aber ihr Kopf war so weit in den Nacken gezogen, dass dies kaum möglich war. Tränen liefen aus ihren herausquellenden Augen. Der Belastung konnte sie nicht mehr lange stand halten.

„Antworte! Miststück! Oder muss ich dir wieder zeigen wer hier das Sagen hat, hm?" Er wurde wieder lauter, aber sein Griff lockerte sich.

„Ja, ja, ja, ich mache was du sagst...", brachte sie unter großer Anstrengung hervor.

Er fuhr fort: „Denn wir wollen nicht vergessen, wer hier wen durchfüttert und das Geld ins Haus bringt. Sei froh, dass du überhaupt ein Dach über dem Kopf hast. Ich sorge für dich und ich sage dir was du tun darfst und was ich will, verstanden? Also versuch nicht mir vorzuschreiben, wann ich essen soll. Und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und hör verdammt nochmal auf zu heulen, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Vater", sagte sie. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gerade weit genug weg von ihr, dass sie sich aufrichten konnte. Judith umfasste ihr rechtes Handgelenk, es schmerzte heftig. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf seine Füße und Angst umklammerte sie.

In einer plötzlichen Bewegung packte er sie erneut und drehte sie mit dem Bauch auf die Tischplatte. Dann schlug er ihren Rock nach oben und drückte mit einem seiner Füße ihre Beine auseinander. Er befreite sich von seinem Gürtel und seiner Hose. Judith schloss die Augen und ließ es über sich ergehen. Wie immer. Die Schmerzen wurden mit der Zeit nicht erträglicher, aber ihr zerfetztes Inneres hatte sich damit abgefunden.

2

Der Wald war so friedlich. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Auch wenn hier tagtäglich die Natur waltete, in all ihrer Grausamkeit. Lebewesen fraßen andere Lebewesen. So lief das nun mal. Daryl spannte seine Armbrust und legte sie an. Dann ging er weiter. Er folgte heute keinem besonderen Pfad oder einem Plan, er wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Sein Vater war nicht zu Hause und Merle konnte er momentan überhaupt gar nicht ertragen. Wenn er etwas erlegen konnte, dann war es umso besser. Dann brauchte er nicht mit dem Gedanken zu spielen es mit jemandem zu Hause zu tun.

Dabei war zu Hause schon ein gewagter Ausdruck. Deshalb mochte er es draußen zu sein. Im Wald musste er niemanden beachten, fiel niemandem auf, musste sich um niemanden kümmern. Nur um sich selbst. Vielleicht wäre das Leben viel einfacher, wenn die Welt nur aus Einzelgängern bestehen würde. Keine gesellschaftlichen Zwänge, kein gespieltes Interesse aneinander. Keine Familien, die zusammenlebten, weil es von ihnen erwartet wurde. Manche Menschen sollten einfach nicht zusammenleben müssen, es passte nicht. Er musste es wissen.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, war ihm entgangen, dass er sich in einer Gegend befand, die er nicht kannte. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm leise. Daryl hasste es, wenn er sich verlief, es kam immer seltener vor, doch kam es dennoch vor und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er noch immer nicht jeden Teil des Waldes kannte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, doch die Orientierung war ihm tatsächlich verloren gegangen. Dann musste er jetzt eben diese Umgebung kennenlernen.

„Hab ja grad eh nichts zu tun...", sagte er zu sich selbst und hing sich die Armbrust an ihrem Gurt um den Oberkörper. Nun konzentrierte er sich vollends auf Geräusche in der Umgebung, vielleicht würde er auf diese Weise eine Lichtung oder ein Gewässer finden.

So lief er noch etwa eine halbe Stunde durch die Luft des noch jungen Tages und dann erfüllte sich seine Hoffnung. Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser drang an seine Ohren und er lief in die ungefähre Richtung. Daryl erreichte einen Bach, dessen Strömung er bis zu einer Lichtung folgte. Der Wind strich ihm wie eine Wohltat um den Körper, er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann richtete er wieder seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung und er begann nach auffälligen Dingen Ausschau zu halten.

Ihm fiel nur eine zusammengekauerte Person auf, die am Ufer des beschaulichen Baches saß und er erkannte nicht genau, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich ging er auf die Person zu, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, immerhin hing eine Armbrust an ihm. Als er so nah war, dass er erkennen konnte, wer dort saß, stockte er.

Es war das Mädchen, das nur ein paar Häuser weiter mit ihrem Vater wohnte. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, zumindest zeigte sie keine Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen. Daryl nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete sie genauer.

Ihre Arme umklammerten ihre angezogenen Beine und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Trotzdem quollen Tränen unter ihren Lidern hervor und liefen über ihr blasses Gesicht. Er hörte kein Schluchzen oder ein anderes Zeichen für den Verlust der Kontrolle über sich selbst. Bis auf die Tränen. Sie liefen unaufhörlich. So stand er fast drei volle Minuten da. Starrte sie an. Erfasste jedes Detail, das ihm bemerkenswert vorkam. Ihr rötliches Haar wirbelte sich in widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Haarknoten, den sie sich gemacht hatte. Abgemagert sah sie aus, ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und ihre Arme machten den Anschein, als wären sie gerade mal so dick wie sein Daumen. Selbst durch ihren langärmligen Pullover konnte er das sehen und er begriff nicht, warum jemand bei einer solchen Hitze diese Kleidungswahl treffen konnte. Es sei denn, sie hätte etwas zu verstecken...

Dann sah er genauer hin und entdeckte, dass ihre Handgelenke dunkelblau verfärbt waren, das rechte war auffällig angeschwollen. Das konnte kaum einen Tag her sein. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie immer noch anstarrte und er befürchtete, dass er ihr damit Angst machen könne. So beiläufig wie möglich kramte er eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und holte eine Zigarette für sich heraus. Mit einem Streichholz steckte er sie an und setzte sich in etwa einem Meter Entfernung neben sie. Sein Blick wanderte über den winzigen Bach und er rauchte ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn entdeckte. Seine Annahme, dass sie sofort aufstehen und weggehen könnte, wurde nicht bestätigt, stattdessen blieb sie einfach sitzen und beide sahen schweigend auf den winzigen Bach. Für einen Moment war alles gut, das Leben schien still zu stehen, nicht zu existieren. So hätte es immer sein können. Doch das blieb ein Traum und gehörte somit zu den Dingen, die man als unmöglich abtat. Und das wussten sie beide.

3

Etwa drei Monate waren vergangen, seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mittag am Bach. Daryl ging seitdem fast jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit wieder dorthin, um sie wiederzusehen. Doch in den ersten vier Wochen tauchte sie nicht auf. Als er die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, und beschlossen hatte einen letzten Versuch zu unternehmen, fand er sie, genau wie damals, zusammengekauert und völlig reglos dort sitzen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, er war sich dessen kaum bewusst. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr wieder und erneut zeigte sie keine Reaktion.

Die schweigenden Zusammenkünfte der beiden erstreckten sich über mehrere Wochen. Keiner der beiden hatte versucht ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sie hatten beide kein leichtes Los gezogen, und das wussten sie, ohne über ihre Erlebnisse gesprochen zu haben. Menschen mit ähnlichem Schicksal erkannten einander und meistens reichten Blicke, um sich mitzuteilen. Noch nie hatte Daryl eine Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen gespürt. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie er es nennen sollte, wenn sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte, wenn sie nicht am Bach saß und auch nicht, wie er das Gefühl nennen sollte, das sich in ihm breit machte, wenn er sie dort sitzen sah und merkte, wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Wärme und Kälte zugleich, Angst und Vertrautheit. Ein Widerspruch in sich. Sie war schön und hässlich zugleich. Ihr Anblick machte ihn glücklich und wütend. Erklären konnte er es sich nicht, das war wahrscheinlich sein größtes Problem. Mit jedem Mal, das sie sich trafen wurde er unsicherer, ob er nicht vielleicht doch ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Ob er sich nicht fernhalten sollte, weil man alleine besser dran war. Ob sie ihn überhaupt interessieren sollte, schließlich schien sie ihm ebenfalls keine Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen zu wollen.

Am Tag nach ihrem letzten Treffen sah er sie in der offenen Garage ihres Hauses, sie räumte auf. Er kam gerade von einem von Merles Bekannten, sie waren alle ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Deshalb lief er gerade auch nach Hause, denn fahren hätte er nicht mehr koordiniert bekommen. Eine kurze Weile lang überlegte er, ob er hingehen und etwas sagen solle. Er entschied sich dagegen, denn er war sich seines aktuellen Zustandes bewusst.

Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich um und sah ihn direkt an. Sie musste seinen Blick gespürt haben. Unsicher hob er die Hand und winkte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte den Gruß widerwillig. Daryl machte eine Bewegung am Fenster aus, ruckartig flog die Haustür auf, ihr Vater kam heraus und stürzte zu ihr in die Garage. Unsanft packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Wut stieg in Daryl auf und ehe er überlegen konnte, was er als nächstes tat, lief er schon auf ihn zu und umfasste die Hand ihres Vaters so schnell und fest wie er konnte.

„Lass sie los", zischte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Sofort", setzte er noch hinterher als er merkte, dass dieses Monster ihn anscheinend nicht als bedrohlich empfand und noch lächelte. „Oder was? Diese Hure ist keinen deiner Atemzüge wert, die du hier verschwendest", sagte der fette Mann. Er ließ von ihr ab. „Du willst sie haben? Nimm sie dir, wenn du das dreckige Miststück haben willst. Ihr scheint ja schon länger was am Laufen zu haben."

Daryl wollte weggehen, es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Doch es war zu spät, er war nicht mehr zu bremsen, seine Beherrschung war so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden. Es musste nur noch eine Kleinigkeit passieren, dann wäre es vorbei.

„Na los, verpiss dich, Bauernjunge und behalt' demnächst deine Gelüste bei dir. Ich hab's mir nämlich anders überlegt. Das ist meine Fotze und ich teile nicht gerne", sagte ihr Vater und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Und du gehst zurück ins Haus, wir klären das gleich", schnalzte er in Judiths Richtung. „Na los, was habe ich gesagt?" rief er lauter und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Sie fiel zu Boden.

Das war es. Daryl sah rot und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er hockte über diesem Koloss und schlug ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. So lange, bis kaum noch ein Gesicht erkennbar war.

Judith rappelte sich auf und schrie Daryl an: „Hör auf! Hör auf! Du bringst ihn um! Hör auf..." Ihr Schreien ging in ein Schluchzen über und sie sah, hörte und fühlte nichts mehr, ließ von ihm ab und sah ins Nichts. Daryl hörte erst auf auf ihn einzuschlagen, als ihn drei Männer aus der Nachbarschaft von Judiths Vater herunterzogen. Selbst dabei trat und schlug er noch um sich wie ein wildes Tier.

XXX

Daryl saß seit über einer Stunde in einem winzigen Raum ohne Klima-Anlage auf dem Polizei-Revier. Ein Kollege des Mannes, den er fast totgeprügelt hätte, betrat den Raum. Er war schlank und sportlich, wirkte sicher in seinem Auftreten.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Rick Grimes", sagte er ohne Daryl anzusehen, während er in einem Klemmbrett verschiedene Formulare ansah und dabei die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Ah, da ist es ja", fügte er wie zu sich selbst hinzu und nahm eines der Blätter heraus. „Wie heißen Sie?" fragte er und sah Daryl dabei das erste Mal an.

Daryl starrte weiter auf den Tisch vor sich und atmete flach. „Hören Sie, machen Sie es sich nicht noch schwerer als nötig. Das Mädchen... Judith, wissen Sie? Sie will keine Anzeige gegen Sie erstatten und ihr Vater, der übrigens auch mein Kollege ist, kann keine Aussage treffen, weil er gerade... Na ja, sagen wir, er ist nicht dazu in der Lage. Die Nachbarn sagen auch nicht aus. Sagen Sie mir einfach Ihren Namen, das belastet Sie nicht."

„Ich heiße Daryl Dixon", spuckte Daryl widerwillig aus und der Polizist machte sich die erste Notiz auf seinem Zettel. „Wieso zeigt mich niemand an?" fragte er.

„Nun ja..." Rick stand auf und ging auf die kleine Kamera zu, die über dem Eingang des Raumes hing. Er stöpselte das Kabel aus, unterbrach also die Aufzeichnung.

„Also, wieso?" fügte Daryl wütend hinzu.

Rick sah ihn eindringlich an. „...Weil niemand einen Fehler in Ihrem Verhalten sieht. Dieser Mann ist ein Ekel. Er schlägt seine Tochter und Gott weiß was er noch mit ihr anstellt. Wollen Sie die Wahrheit hören?" Rick kam zurück zum Tisch und beugte sich zu Daryl herunter. Er nickte.

Dann flüsterte Rick: „Sie hätten ihn töten sollen." Er entfernte sich wieder und brachte die Kamera in Gang. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

XXX

Der Polizist hatte ihn bewusst schlampig befragt, das wusste er. Er hatte sogar so etwas wie Stolz in den Augen seines Gegenübers gemerkt. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Judiths Vater ausgerechnet ein Polizist war. Schöne Scheiße. Aber er hatte Glück gehabt. Großes Glück. Und das hatte er ihr zu verdanken. Das Gefühl sich bedanken zu müssen machte ihm zu schaffen.

Als er die Wache verließ, ging er zu dem Krankenhaus, in welchem sein Beinahe-Mordopfer lag und er hoffte dort auch sie vorzufinden. Auch wenn es einem kranken Verhalten ähnelte seinem Peiniger am Krankenbett die Hand zu halten. Vermutlich hatte sie ihre Gründe so zu handeln und zu denken. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur schwach und er hatte es bisher nicht erkannt. Richtig kennengelernt hatten sie sich ja nicht, das war ihm bewusst.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch kam er im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses an und ging an die Rezeption. Die Dame dort sah ihn abwertend an, er war schmutzig, voller Blut eines Fremden. Das Hemd hatte der Polizist nicht als Beweismittel konfisziert, ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass die ganze Belegschaft einen neuen inoffiziellen Helden feierte. Warum nur half ihr niemand, wenn es jeder wusste? Er beschloss sie alle zu hassen.

Die Rezeptionsdame sagte ihm, wo er Judiths Vater finden könne und er ging über das Treppenhaus in den dritten Stock zur Intensivstation. Mussten wohl doch ernsthaftere Verletzungen gewesen sein. Wie schade für diesen Dreckskerl. Beim nächsten Mal würde er es richtig machen, schwor sich Daryl. Beim nächsten Mal... Wie kam ihm dieser Gedanke? Was empfand er nur für dieses Mädchen, dass es ihn so sehr beunruhigte, wenn er an sie dachte? Hastig konzentrierte er sich wieder, sie saß im Flur direkt vor ihm. Fast wäre er an ihr vorbei gelaufen. Wortlos setzte er sich neben sie und starrte ebenfalls die Wand an. Dann wandte er den Blick zu ihr und betrachtete ihren apathischen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie eine Salzsäule saß sie da. Er vermochte nicht einmal einen Atem auszumachen. Eine kurze Bewegung ihres Kopfes machte ihn aufmerksam.

„Verschwinde", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Verschwinde einfach." Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihr Blick richtete sich fest auf ihn und sie wurde lauter: „Geh. Erwarte keine Dankbarkeit von mir. Du hast fast meinen Vater getötet."

„Aber...", stammelte er „ich- er- er ist auf dich losgegangen!? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" „Einfach gehen. Dich raus halten. Das geht dich nichts an." Sie überlegte wohl genau was sie zu ihm sagte. Daryl stand ruckartig auf, sie wich in ihrem Stuhl so weit zurück wie sie konnte.

„Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?! Er macht das doch sicher schon seit Jahren mit dir, es muss irgendwann mal zu Ende sein. So willst du doch nicht leben? Sag mir, dass es nicht so ist!" Er lief vor ihr auf und ab.

„Leben? Es geht schon lange nicht mehr ums leben. Für mich zählt nur noch überleben. Und jetzt geh, du verstehst das sowieso nicht." Sie hatte sich erhoben, um einen größeren Abstand zu ihm herzustellen. Daryl blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und rieb seine Hand über sein verschwitztes Gesicht.

„Na schön. Ganz wie du willst. Erwarte beim nächsten Mal keine Hilfe. Von anderen schon gar nicht, sie interessieren sich einen Scheiß für dich. Alle seine Kollegen wissen es, all die Polizisten wissen es und was tun sie dagegen? Gar nichts. Verrecke von mir aus mit ihm...", rief er und drehte sich um, dann verließ er das Krankenhaus so schnell es ging.

4

„...geht weiterhin davon aus, dass es sich um eine veränderte Form von Ebola handelt, die ein starkes Fieber hervorruft. Achten Sie unbedingt auf Anzeichen in Ihrer Umgebung und versuchen Sie übermäßigen Körperkontakt oder auch große Menschenmengen zu vermeiden. Die Regierung wird in Kürze Hilfszentren einrichten, um die Infizierten unter Sicherheitsbestimmungen zu behandeln. Eine Evakuierung wird ebenfalls eingeleitet werden. Bis dahin gilt unbedingt: Bewahren Sie Ruhe und leisten Sie den Anweisungen des Militärs..."

Judith hörte dem Radio schon seit etwa zwanzig Minuten zu und sie verstand nicht, was mit der mysteriösen Krankheit gemeint war, von der sie heute das erste Mal gehört hatte. Normalerweise gestattete ihr Vater ihr kein Fernsehen und auch kein Radio, doch das gehörte zu ihren Geheimnissen, die sie immer noch für sich behielt. Genau wie die Zeit, die sie am Bach verbracht hatte. Es gab Dinge, die sie unter keinen Umständen zugeben würde. Auch wenn sich das Verhältnis zu Daryl getrübt hatte und ihr Vater immer noch im Koma lag.

Zudem hatte sie seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr aus dem Krankenhaus gehört. Die letzte Information, die sie bekommen hatte, war dass die Patienten in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollten. Wo sie ihren Vater nun finden könnte, war ihr nicht bekannt. Das lag nicht daran, dass ihr die Information nicht mitgeteilt wurde, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sie nach dem ersten Satz der Oberschwester am Telefon einfach aufgelegt hatte. Es interessierte sie nicht wo er war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte und hatte Angst vor dem Leben auf der Straße, falls sie das Haus räumen müssen sollte. Ohne Job war es schwierig durchzukommen, das war ihr durchaus bewusst. Aber mit einem schlechten High School Abschluss würde sie wohl kaum etwas besseres werden als Kellnerin in einem Stripclub und das wäre einer der letzten Orte, an dem sie sich befinden wollte.

Wie aus dem Nichts brach auf der Straße ein unbeschreiblicher Lärm aus und sie schaltete das Radio aus, um besser hören zu können. Langsam ging sie an die Haustür und schaute aus dem Fenster direkt daneben. Militärische Fahrzeuge fuhren durch die Straße und einige Soldaten sicherten die Umgebung. Doch wovor? War die Krankheit bis zu ihr vor ihre Haustür gedrungen? So drastisch konnte sich die Lage kaum in den letzten Tagen verschlechtert haben. Zumindest glaubte sie das, allerdings hatte sie auch die Anfänge nicht mitbekommen.

Ein Soldat schritt mit angelegter Waffe auf ihrem Grundstück bis zum Eingang. Er klopfte mit einer überwältigenden Kraft an die Tür, sie zuckte zusammen, weil das Geräusch direkt neben ihrem Ohr entstanden war. Ein paar Sekunden wartete sie, dann öffnete sie langsam die Tür, nur einen Spalt weit. Gerade genug, dass der Bewaffnete einen Blick in das Innere wagen konnte. Erst nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass hinter ihr niemand war, sah er sie an und sagte bestimmt:

„Ma'am, Sie sollten ein paar Taschen packen, die Gegend wird übermorgen evakuiert. Sind Sie allein?" Sie schwieg. „Ma'am? Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Judith hielt sich an der Tür fest und antwortete leise: „Ja, Sir. Ich... Ich bin allein."

„Dann brauchen Sie ja nicht viel zu packen, nur das Nötigste, wir können keine Koffer mit uns führen, es müssen alle Menschen mitkommen können. Schaffen Sie das in so kurzer Zeit?"

Er wirkte unruhig, sie befürchtete er könne jeden Moment einfach losschießen.

„Ja, das... schaffe ich. Wo muss ich, also, wo muss ich dann hin?" Sie wagte es ihn anzusehen.

„Wir werden übermorgen früh um neun Uhr mit großen Lastern vorfahren und etwa eine Stunde warten bis wir alle zusammen haben. Direkt hier in der Straße. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ma'am. Wir bringen Sie in Sicherheit."

Während er das sagte, drehte er sich bereits wieder um und sie verfolgte seine Schritte bis er am nächsten Haus ankam. Dann schloss sie die Tür und verriegelte sie fest. Was sollte sie tun? Was war überhaupt los? Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen lag ihr nicht, sie hatte schlicht gesagt keine Übung darin. Und vor was wollte er sie in Sicherheit bringen? Etwa der Krankheit? Eine Krankheit bei der man nicht wusste, wie sie überhaupt übertragen wurde, so viel hatte sie mitbekommen. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Sie könnte das niemals alleine schaffen, an wen sollte sie sich wenden? Sie kannte ja eigentlich niemanden.

Und während sie das dachte, klopfte es wieder an der Tür und jemand rief: „Judith? Judith, bist du da drin?" Sie erkannte die Stimme. Es war Daryls. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Judith, mach bitte auf. Ich will mit dir reden. Glaub mir, nur reden." Widerwillig entriegelte sie die Schlösser und öffnete erneut. Er plapperte einfach los: „Judith, hör zu, du darfst den Soldaten nicht trauen, sie evakuieren nicht, sondern erschießen die Leute einfach. Das ist in den letzten Städten in denen sie waren auch passiert. Merle und ich werden-..."

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Vergiss es, ich werde mich nicht in die Hände eines potentiellen Vergewaltigers und seines irren Bruders begeben", unterbrach sie ihn rüde. „Verschwinde, Daryl Dixon. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben und lass dich am besten nie wieder blicken. Ich habe genug von dir und deinen gut gemeinten Ratschlägen", presste sie gereizt hervor. Er hielt inne und sah sie einen Augenblick völlig entgeistert und kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist", verlangte er lauter und der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst. Und du wirst mich nicht umstimmen, ich komme alleine klar", behauptete sie, auch wenn sie sich dabei ertappte, dass sie log. Der Mann vor ihr schien in sich zusammen zu sacken. Sonst tat er so als wäre er stark und unerschütterlich, hier war es anders. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm damit weh tat, denn im Grunde war er ein sehr sanfter Mensch.

„Ich hoffe, das ist nicht dein letztes Wort. Nimm das hier wenigstens", fügte er hinzu und griff an seinen Gürtel, an dem ein Jagdmesser befestigt war. Er löste den Knoten der Befestigung und gab es ihr. „Nimm es und keine Widerrede. Ich will nicht das Gefühl haben, dass ich nichts unternommen hätte, wenn du deine Meinung nicht ändern solltest. Du solltest wenigstens darüber nachdenken. Wir verstecken uns und versuchen der Evakuierung zu entgehen, denn die wird es nicht geben. Überleg' es dir. Morgen geht es los", zischte er wütend und verharrte noch einen Moment. Dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf und lief davon. Er schäumte innerlich vor Wut.

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Judith betrachtete das Messer in ihrer Hand und legte es auf das Regal neben der Garderobe. Was sollte sie damit? Falls es hart auf hart käme, dann wäre ein Messer sicher nicht die beste Wahl zur Selbstverteidigung. Diese Soldaten trugen Gewehre mit sich herum. Außerdem schienen sie keine Gefahr zu sein, immerhin wollten sie die Leute in Sicherheit bringen. Judith konzentrierte sich. Es war Zeit ein paar Taschen zu packen, sie wollte die Soldaten auf keinen Fall verpassen.

5

Nachdem sie mindestens zwei Stunden lang gepackt hatte, saß sie neben der Garderobe und hielt Daryls Messer in der Hand. Dort verharrte sie reglos und dachte an nichts. Es war mittlerweile tiefe Nacht und der Lärm der Soldaten hatte sich noch nicht gelegt. Sie waren unruhig, alle mit Waffen in der Hand, bereit zu schießen. Egal auf wen oder was. Wenn sie wenigstens gewusst hätte, was denen so eine Angst machte. Endlich schloss sie die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Und dann passierte es. Schüsse. Eine Menge laute Schüsse. Schreie. Es klang wie in all den Kriegsfilmen, die ihr Vater immer angesehen hatte, nur dieses Mal nicht aus dem Lautsprecher eines Fernsehers. Sie schrak hoch und rutschte auf Knien auf das Fenster zu. So leise wie möglich erhob sie sich, um nach draußen schauen zu können. Da sah sie es. Soldaten, die in Häuser einbrachen, Leute herauszerrten und in den Vorgärten erschossen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stürzte sie zurück auf den Boden. Sie waren fast vor ihrer Haustür.

6

Daryl überprüfte noch einmal seine Taschen, bevor er seine letzte Nacht in diesem sogenannten zu Hause verbringen sollte. Sie hatten ihre Sachen gerade auf die Ladefläche gelegt und den Truck direkt bereit zur Abfahrt dort abgestellt. Dann Schüsse, überall Geschrei. Es ging also los. Sein Blick erfasste Merle, der auf dem Fahrersitz wach geworden war.

„Scheiße, was ist da los?" fragte Merle und stand auf, um sich neben seinen Bruder zu stellen. „Diese feigen Schweine, da siehst du es mal wieder. Verweichlichte Schwuchteln, das gesamte Pack. Lass uns abhauen, kleiner Bruder", sagte er und klopfte Daryl auf die Schulter.

„Ok, ich komme jetzt und-" Daryl sprach nicht zu Ende. Gerade sah er, wie sie auf Judiths Haus zuliefen und ohne nachzudenken, rannte er los.

„Komm zurück, Bastard! Ich werd dich nicht holen! Komm-" Merle schrie ihm hinterher. Auch er begann zu rennen, holte Daryl ein und bekam ihn am Arm zu fassen. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn zu Boden und stürzte sich auf ihn, damit er nicht mehr abhauen konnte.

„Lass die Schlampe, sie hatte ihr Chance! Für die riskiere ich nicht meinen Arsch", keuchte Merle. Er zog seinen Bruder mit sich zum Truck.

„Lass mich los! Ich muss sie holen! Wir können doch nicht-"

„Doch, können wir, Arschloch. Und jetzt hör auf mit der Scheiße, rein in den Wagen!" schrie Merle während er Daryl durch die offene Tür des Trucks drückte.

„Nein, ich muss sie holen, sie schafft das alleine nicht. Du musst-" In diesem Moment schlug Merle Daryl so hart ins Gesicht, dass dieser das Bewusstsein verlor.

„So läuft das nicht kleiner Bruder...", sagte er als er Daryl auf den Beifahrersitz lud und die Tür schloss. Merle startete den Motor und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen los. Das letzte was Merle im Rückspiegel sah, waren die zwei Soldaten, die gerade die Haustür bei dem Mädchen aufbrachen.


	3. Aufbruch

Nachher – 1

Sein Kopf schlug immer wieder gegen die B-Säule des Trucks. Kein Wunder also, dass er mit starken Kopfschmerzen wach wurde. Daryl blinzelte mehrmals und hielt seine Hand vor die aufgehende Sonne, damit sie ihn nicht blendete und er ausmachen konnte wo er war. Langsam richtete er sich in seinem Sitz auf, sodass er durch die Fenster sehen konnte. Merle hatte ihn wohl einfach rein geworfen und so liegen lassen wie er war. Die Kopfschmerzen wandelten sich zu einem dumpfen Drücken. Er befühlte sein Auge, es war ziemlich angeschwollen. Wo zum Teufel waren sie überhaupt?

„Gut geschlafen, Prinzessin? Wird auch Zeit, dass du wach wirst, wir haben ein Problem", begrüßte ihn sein großer Bruder. Übelkeit überkam ihn und er presste ein „Halt an!" hervor. Merle fuhr rechts ran und noch während er den Truck abbremste, stürzte Daryl sich bereits auf die Straße und übergab sich. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über den Mund.

Hinter sich vernahm er ein süffisantes: „Jetzt übertreib's mal nicht, kleiner Bruder. Das war nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Du musstest schon mehr ertragen." Dann lachte Merle laut und kehlig. „Und jetzt steig wieder ein, wir müssen weiter."

Noch bevor Merle wieder einsteigen konnte, drehte Daryl sich blitzschnell um und sprang auf ihn zu. Beide lagen auf dem Boden und schlugen aufeinander ein.

„Hör auf, Bastard! Ich hab dir deinen wertlosen Arsch davor bewahrt abgeknallt zu werden", brüllte Merle und überwältigte seinen Angreifer.

Nun lag Daryl mit dem Rücken auf der staubigen Straße und musste sich den überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders ansehen. Der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und stand wieder auf. Vor lauter Wut trat Merle gegen das Auto und spuckte auf die Straße. Daryl setzte sich auf und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Ihm wurde wieder übel und dann fiel ihm die Sache mit Judith ein. Unkontrolliert begann sein Körper zu zittern. Was hatte er getan? Sie wie ein Feigling zurückgelassen. Ein Feigling war er, und ein Idiot. Das größte Arschloch auf dieser Erde.

„Stehst du jetzt endlich auf? Wir müssen weiter. Atlanta ist im Arsch, wir müssen uns was anderes überlegen", sagte Merle schon ruhiger, während er zu Daryl zurück lief. Er packte ihn unter den Achseln und stellte ihn hin. Daryl wollte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er beäugte den Truck und dessen Ladefläche. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er zur Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Merle folgte ihm und startete den Motor.

„Dein Bike konntest du mitnehmen, aber dieses Mädchen nicht?" fragte Daryl und sein Blick richtete sich stur aus dem Fenster. Dann brach es aus ihm hervor: „Fick dich doch. Du bist echt der mieseste Scheißkerl, den ich je gekannt habe. Du hättest mich mit ihr verrecken lassen sollen, dann spielte ich jetzt nicht mit dem Gedanken dich einfach abzustechen, du Hurensohn", begann Daryl seine Hasstirade. /

Merle ließ es über sich ergehen, Daryl würde sich schon beruhigen und ihm irgendwann dafür dankbar sein. Ein Maul mehr zu füttern wäre das Schlimmste gewesen, dafür hatten sie keine Kapazitäten. Und das würde Daryl irgendwann einsehen. Spätestens wenn der erste Winter käme und sie bis dahin immer noch keine Unterkunft gefunden haben sollten. So fuhren sie von Atlanta wieder weg.

Die Straßen waren nicht so voll wie Merle befürchtet hatte, die Evakuierung hatte offiziell ja noch nicht stattgefunden. Das Chaos käme erst morgen, wenn es so weit wäre und tatsächlich noch Leute lebten, statt erschossen in ihren eigenen Vorgärten zu liegen. Daryl schwieg endlich wieder.

„Hast du genug? Ich bin nämlich der Überzeugung, du solltest etwas dankbarer sein, kleiner Bruder", unterbrach Merle die Stille. Keine Antwort. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Er brauchte keine Anerkennung für sein Handeln. Das Wichtigste war, dass sie beide lebten. Noch wichtiger, dass sie überlebten.

Sie fuhren noch etwa eine halbe Stunde geradeaus als sie auf eine Reihe Autos stießen, die am Straßenrand standen. Menschen standen um sie herum, winkten ihnen und wollten offensichtlich, dass sie anhielten.

„Halt an, Merle. Vielleicht wissen die, was los ist", sagte Daryl und Merle folgte seiner Aufforderung. Aus dem Handschuhfach nahm Daryl sich einen Revolver und überprüfte die Munition. Er sah Merle unsicher an.

„Nur zur Sicherheit", sagte er beim Aussteigen. Sein kleiner Bruder war doch nicht so naiv und dumm wie der dachte. Wenigstens etwas. Auch er stieg aus dem Truck. Ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren und einer Polizei-Uniform lief auf sie zu und hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Hey ihr zwei. Wir wollen euch nicht überfallen oder bestehlen, wir wollen nur wissen, ob ihr ein Ziel habt, zu dem ihr fahrt. Wir sind verzweifelt, haben Kinder dabei. Bitte, nur ein kurzes Gespräch", sagte der Mann, atemlos vom Sprint zu ihrem Truck.

„Wer sind Sie", fragte Merle, „und woher sollen wir wissen, dass Sie uns nicht verarschen mit Ihrer Mitleids-Nummer?" /

„Nun, ich bin Polizist. Oder besser, ich war es... Mein Name ist Shane und ich habe eine Gruppe, die sich auf mich verlässt. Bitte, nur ein Hinweis", flehte er schon fast. Daryl steckte den Revolver in seinen Gürtel und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Merle sah ihn genervt an, Schwäche konnten sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Aber vielleicht hatten diese Leute nützliche Güter bei sich und wenn es eng werden sollte, konnten sie sich immerhin bedienen bevor sie flohen.

Merle sah Shane an und erklärte: „Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Atlanta, dort sollte es angeblich ein Flüchtlingszentrum geben und ärztliche Hilfe, Unterkunft, Verpflegung, alles was das Herz begehrt. Wir hofften dort ein paar Vorräte zusammenraffen zu können, doch dazu kam es nie. Die Stadt ist voll von diesen Dingern, die in den Nachrichten gezeigt wurden. Halb verweste Leichen, die weiterlaufen, ein schlechter Witz. Wir drehten wieder um und wollten uns ein sicheres Versteck suchen. Im Wald kennen wir uns aus. Besonders mein kleiner Bruder hier. Überleben ist das einzige, das zählt."

Shane nickte zustimmend und überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er: „Schließt euch uns an. Wir wollen in den Bergen ein Lager aufschlagen, vielleicht schaffen es diese Dinger nicht dort hoch. Abgeschiedenheit scheint uns für's erste die beste Methode, um Sicherheit zu erreichen. Seid ihr Jäger? Habt ihr Erfahrung in so etwas?"

„Ja", erwiderte Daryl.

„Dann herzlich willkommen! Leute!? Kommt mal her, wir haben jemanden zu begrüßen", rief Shane dorthin, von wo er den Dixons zugelaufen war. Es kamen Menschen hinter den Autos hervor, sogar Kinder. Shane hatte also nicht gelogen. Daryl bemerkte seine Enttäuschung, als er keines der Gesichter kannte. Er hatte wohl unbewusst die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Judith aus einem der Autos steigen würde und ihm alles verzieh. Falls er sie je wiedersehen sollte, dann war das das erste, um was er sie bitten wollte: Verzeihung.

2

„Ihr habt sogar ein beschissenes Wohnmobil dabei?" fragte Daryl ungläubig. „Das ist doch kein Urlaub!?"

„Tja, ich hab das Fahrzeug genommen, von dem ich mir den größten Nutzen versprach", erwiderte Dale, ein älterer Mann in einem Hawaii-Hemd und einem Sonnenhut. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass die Apokalypse ausbricht, hätte ich das Klopapier aufgefüllt..." Er wirkte vernünftig und verständig, das mochte am Alter liegen.

Und Eindrücke konnten täuschen, so viel hatte Daryl gelernt, aber bei ihm hatte er irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl. Zumindest ein besseres als bei diesem Shane, er war ihm nicht geheuer. Jetzt waren sie eine große Gruppe, drei Familien und auch ein paar einzelne Personen. Zum Glück hatte er an seine Armbrust gedacht, die Jagd konnte beginnen. Eigentlich wusste niemand von ihnen so genau was die Bedrohung war, keiner hatte schon mal eins dieser Dinger gesehen, von denen die ganze Zeit die Rede war. Außer Merle, der musste auf dem Weg nach Atlanta welche gesehen haben. Daryl sah sich nach seinem Bruder um. Er hoffte auf eine Beschreibung, einen Hinweis, irgendwas. Etwas, das ihnen das Leben leichter machen könnte. Aus den Nachrichten wusste er nur, dass Bisse und Kratzer ansteckend waren. Lebende Tote... Was für ein Schwachsinn. Das musste doch alles ein Alptraum sein, er war sich da ziemlich sicher. Merle kam aus dem Wald auf ihn zu.

Er fing ihn ab und fragte: „Was hast du in Atlanta gesehen? Wie sahen diese Dinger aus, die da herumliefen?"

Merle schwieg. „Es sieht übel aus, kleiner Bruder", war seine knappe Antwort, dann entfernte er sich und ging zu ihrem Truck. Scheiße. Wenn etwas seinen Bruder schockieren konnte, dann war es sicher nichts Gutes.

3

Die Soldaten waren weg. Sie hatte sich zur Vorsicht seit fünf Tagen versteckt, immerhin hatte sie keinen Grund Daryl in der Hinsicht nicht zu trauen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie niemals anlügen. Sie waren einfach in ihr Haus gekommen und hatten alles durchsucht. Draußen auf den Straßen hörte sie immer wieder Geschrei und Schüsse, die es beendeten.

Das war kein Evakuierungstransport, sondern ein Erschießungskommando. Judiths größtes Problem war, dass sie nicht eine Waffe besaß bis auf das Jagdmesser. Und das hatte sie noch nie benutzt. An sich hatte sie noch nie eine Waffe benutzt.

Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Ihr Vater musste doch noch irgendwo Waffen lagern, er hatte sicher nicht nur seine Dienstwaffe hier im Haus gehabt. Sie wartete bis der Tag anbrach, dann bräuchte sie kein Licht im Haus zu machen. Sonst lockte sie die Soldaten noch zurück, wenn noch welche da waren, um Wache zu schieben oder etwas ähnliches.

Als sie genug Licht hatte, um sich zu orientieren, kroch sie aus ihrem Versteck in der Wand im Kleiderschrank hervor und krabbelte auf allen Vieren durch ihr Zimmer. Im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters fand sie unter dem Bett eine verschlossene Kiste.

Sie war ziemlich groß und schwer, anheben oder überhaupt bewegen schien unmöglich. So leise wie möglich versuchte sie das schwere Ungetüm unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen. Mit aller Kraft schaffte sie es so weit, dass sie die Kiste zumindest einen Arm breit öffnen konnte. Darin sehen konnte sie nichts, aber hineingreifen war immerhin möglich. Es fühlte sich vielversprechend an.

Judith beschloss ihre letzten Kraftreserven dazu zu nutzen die Kiste vollständig aus ihrem Versteck zu befreien. Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen oder überhaupt das Tageslicht gesehen. War völlig allein gewesen. Das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.

Ein letzter kräftiger Ruck und der Deckel der Kiste stand offen. Ihr Vater hatte wohl sehr viel mehr als nur eine Waffe gehabt. Wenigstens in einer Sache war er nützlich für sie geworden. Munition hatte er dankbarer Weise auch dort verstaut. Wie schön.

Im nächstgelegenen Schrank begann sie ihre Suche nach einer Tasche, in die sie das Nötigste stecken konnte. Sie fand eine alte Sporttasche, die aussah, als würde sie das Gewicht aushalten. Schnell packte sie alles ein, was sie tragen konnte.

Neben der Garderobe sammelte sie alles, was sie mitnehmen wollte. Ein Rucksack mit Kleidung, die Tasche mit Waffen und eine weitere Umhängetasche mit Proviant. Das müsste reichen. Kurz dachte sie nach und packte die meiste Kleidung wieder aus. Da wo sie hingehen würde bräuchte sie keine große Anzahl an Wechselkleidung. Je weniger sie dabei hatte, desto besser.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch wetterfeste Sachen anziehen und sich auf den Weg machen. Nur wohin? Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Im Radio hatten sie was von Hilfszentren gesagt, aber nicht wo diese eingerichtet werden sollten. Vermutlich in den nächstgelegenen größeren Städten. Das war Atlanta. Ein weiter Weg. Aber sie war bereit es zu schaffen. Immerhin hatte sie das Auto. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Daryls Jagdmesser war an ihrem Gürtel befestigt. „Ok... Du schaffst das. Aller Anfang ist schwer, aber du schaffst das..."

XXX

Sie setzte sich in das Auto und klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest. Eine Panikattacke bahnte sich gerade an. Losfahren ging nicht, sie presste ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Kopfstütze und schloss die Augen. Dann beruhigte sie sich, zählte ihre Atemzüge und blickte sich um. Im Haus der Nachbarn nahm sie eine Bewegung durch das Fenster wahr.

Es war anscheinend noch jemand da, den sie vielleicht mitnehmen konnte. Diese Familie hatte Kinder gehabt, ihre Eltern mussten ihnen gesagt haben, dass sie sich vor den Soldaten verstecken sollten. Langsam stieg sie aus und schlich über den Vorgarten zum Hintereingang der Nachbarn. Lautlos öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Schusswaffe mitgenommen hatte. „Verdammt", flüsterte sie verärgert und ging weiter in die Küche. Im Zimmer nebenan hörte sie Schritte und ein fremdartiges Keuchen.

„Hallo?" fragte sie so leise wie möglich, aber so laut wie nötig. Näher an die Tür des nächsten Zimmers traute sie sich nicht. „Hallo, ist da jemand?" Keine Antwort. Nur kam das Schlurfen jetzt auf die Küchentür zu. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, der Name wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Es war unglaublich blass und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.

„Hey Kleine, bist du allein? Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, die Soldaten sind weg." Judiths Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung. Das Mädchen antwortete immer noch nicht, sondern bewegte sich unsicheren Schrittes auf Judith zu. Es fletschte die Zähne und streckte die Arme nach Judith aus. Ein Knurren entwich seinem halb geöffneten Mund und Judith sah, dass die Hände der Kleinen blutverschmiert waren.

Sie sah sich nach etwas ähnlichem wie einer Waffe um, die das seltsame Wesen auf Abstand halten würde. Judith bekam eine Pfanne zu fassen und hielt sie wie ein Langschwert vor sich. Das Mädchen stoppte nicht und stürzte auf Judith zu. Sie holte Schwung und traf seine Schläfe, es wurde gegen einen Stuhl geschleudert. Die Pfanne flog aus Judiths Hand. Dann fiel ihr das Jagdmesser an ihrem Gürtel ein und sie zog es aus dem Messerschaft.

„Bleib wo du bist!" rief sie dem Mädchen zu, doch es stand unbeirrt auf und fauchte sie an. Wieder streckte es die Arme nach Judith aus und öffnete mehrmals den Mund. Auch ihre Zähne waren voller blutiger Rückstände. Judith riss die Augen auf und hielt das Messer vor sich, mit der anderen Hand hoffte sie diese Kreatur zu stoppen und packen zu können.

„Bleib stehen!" brüllte sie, dass sich ihre Stimme überschlug. Dann bekam sie es am Haaransatz zu fassen und steckte das Jagdmesser in den Brustkorb des Mädchens. Es hörte nicht auf nach ihr zu schnappen und bekam Judiths Haarsträhnen vor ihrem Gesicht zu fassen. Wie konnte das sein? Judith zog das Messer wieder heraus und steckte es direkt in den schnappenden Mund mit der Klinge durch den Gaumen. Blut spritzte auf ihr Gesicht und ihr kleiner Gegner sackte in sich zusammen.

Mit letzter Kraft zog sie das Messer aus dem Rachen des Kindes und schubste die Leiche weg von sich. Judith fiel zurück und krachte mit dem Rücken in ein Regal. Reglos blieb sie sitzen und rang nach Atem. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sie sich über die blutverschmierte Stirn. Ihr war nicht einmal nach Weinen zumute. Das Biest wollte sie fressen. Höchste Zeit zu verschwinden.

XXX

Ihre Taschen lagen auf dem Beifahrersitz, sodass sie immer schnell auf ihren Inhalt zugreifen konnte, falls irgendetwas passieren sollte. Atlanta schien ihr das sinnvollste Ziel zu sein. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte sie den Highway und fuhr mit angepasster Geschwindigkeit. Das Seltsamste war, dass niemand anderes auf der Straße zu fahren schien. Sie war völlig alleine. Was war nur in den letzten Tagen passiert? Sie drosselte ihre Geschwindigkeit weiter und sah sich in der Gegend um. Irgendwo musste doch jemand sein. Oder hatte diese Krankheit jetzt alle hinweggerafft? Recht wäre es ihr gewesen. Der letzte Mensch Georgias...


	4. Maßnahmen

4

Als sie in Atlanta ankam, begriff sie den Ausdruck 'Geisterstadt' zum ersten Mal im wörtlichen Sinne. Es war niemand auf den Straßen oder in den Häusern. Sie hatte das Auto etwa vierhundert Meter vor der Stadt stehen gelassen, sie wollte keinen Lärm machen und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Wenn sie auf mehrere dieser Dinger treffen sollte, dann war sie verloren, das Mädchen hatte sie all ihre körperliche Kraft gekostet.

An einem Supermarkt hielt sie an und sicherte die Umgebung. Sie schlich durch das zerstörte Fenster und hielt inne, um sich umzuhören. Beim ersten Anzeichen von den Geräuschen, die diese Ungeheuer machten, wollte sie fliehen. Es schien keine Gefahr zu geben.

In den Resten des Sortiments suchte sie nach etwas Essbarem und nützlichen Gegenständen wie Zelten, Campingstühlen oder Streichhölzern. Falls sie keinen Unterschlupf in der Stadt finden sollte, wollte sie wenigstens für den Tag gerüstet sein, an dem sie keinen Sprit mehr haben sollte. Eigentlich kam sie sich gar nicht so verloren vor, immerhin wusste sie bis zu einem gewissen Grade was zu tun war. Auch wenn sie noch nie ein Zelt aufgebaut oder ein Feuer gemacht hatte. Sie wollte überleben. Musste es. Eines Tages wollte sie Daryl ins Gesicht sehen und ihm sagen, dass es ihr leid tat. Alles. Dieser Tag sollte noch lange auf sich warten lassen, aber sie hatte ein Ziel und das war das Wichtigste.

Als die Tasche, die sie im Supermarkt zum Transportmittel ihrer Lebensmittel ausgesucht hatte voll war, schlich sie wieder zum Wagen zurück. Morgen würde sie sich nach weiteren Waffen umschauen, man konnte nie genug davon haben, falls ihr für eine die Munition gänzlich ausgehen sollte oder sie wider erwarten eine verlor.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'House', Daniel Licht [Dexter Soundtrack])_

Das Geschäft hatte kein Schild mehr, sie wusste nicht, was sie darin finden würde. Trotzdem ging sie hinein, man konnte nie wissen. Mit entsicherter Waffe ging sie durch das verwüstete Inventar. Es schien sich um eine Art Militär- und Jagdzubehör-Geschäft zu handeln, überall Waffen, praktische Kleidung und sonstiges Survivalzeug. Judith senkte die Waffe und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Dann ging sie in die ehemalige Abteilung für Jagdbekleidung und durchstöberte die Sachen.

Ein paar Stiefel mit Stahlkappen, sie ragten bis zur Mitte ihrer Waden nach oben. In ihre Gesichter zu treten würde bald sehr viel sicherer sein, falls sie eins dieser Ungeheuer zu Boden ringen konnte und keine Waffe mehr hatte. Sie suchte weiter und fand eine eng anliegende schmucklose Lederjacke. Leder ließ sich kaum zerreißen oder durchbeißen. Gute Wahl, sogar in ihrer Größe da. Eine Hose aus Leder wäre perfekt gewesen, doch musste die reichen, die sie dabei hatte. Ebenfalls so eng wie möglich, damit kein Stoff zum Ziehen da wäre.

Judith überlegte weiter. Was war jetzt noch ungeschützt an ihr? Hände und Gesicht. Sie fand schwarze Handschuhe, der Stoff schmiegte sich an ihre Handflächen und Finger wie eine zweite Haut. Wie für sie gemacht. Wie sollte sie ihr Gesicht schützen? Wenn es sich um eine veränderte Form von Ebola handeln sollte, was sie längst nicht mehr glaubte, dann ging sie trotzdem vom Schlimmsten aus: Infektion durch Tröpfchen oder Ähnliches. Ihr Gesicht musste unbedingt geschützt sein.

Sie ging in eine andere Ecke des Raumes, irgendwo hatte sie Kopfbedeckungen gesehen. Unter Umständen durfte es dort auch etwas wie Masken geben, wie sie beim Militär benutzt wurden. Und nach mühsamer Suche fand sie eine aus einem weichen Stoff, durch den sie bequem atmen konnte. Die Löcher für die Augen waren das einzige, die etwas von ihrem Gesicht preisgaben wenn sie die Maske trug. Sie prüfte, inwiefern der Stoff reißfest war und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es nicht so schlimm war wie befürchtet. Judith packte direkt die letzten fünf davon ein. Außerdem noch ein paar längere Messer und ein Präzisions-Gewehr mit Zielfernrohr. Schalldämpfer steckte sie zusätzlich ein.

Gerade als sie das Geschäft verlassen wollte, sah sie sich selbst in einem Spiegel, der noch immer an der Wand befestigt war. Etwas fehlte noch, um die optimale Sicherheit vor diesen Dingern zu gewährleisten. Sie nahm Daryls Jagdmesser und setzte es an den Haaransatz. Nach und nach entfernte sie ihre Haare bis sie nur noch Stoppeln auf dem Kopf hatte.

Überleben, nicht leben.

5

Daryl war alleine zur Jagd gegangen. Sie hatten sich etwa seit einem Monat in den Bergen verschanzt und ihre Vorräte neigten sich langsam dem Ende. Eichhörnchen waren zwar nicht die nahrhaftesten Tiere, doch Großwild zu jagen würde zu viel Zeit und in Anspruch nehmen und er müsste sich zu weit vom Camp entfernen – ein Risiko, das er zwar eingegangen wäre, welches Shane aber verbot. Er konnte diesen aufgeblasenen Arsch nicht leiden. Aber sie hatten Kinder im Lager und die mussten etwas essen, also pfiff er auf Shanes 'Anordnungen' und tat das, was er für richtig hielt.

Sie hatten eine kleine Gruppe nach Atlanta geschickt, um Besorgungen zu machen. Daryl traute niemandem dieser Leute so richtig, Merle ebenfalls nicht, also hatte dieser sich bereit erklärt diese Gruppe zu begleiten. In Daryls Augen ein Fehler, denn bei Problemen war er der erste, den sie opfern würden. Ihm war bewusst, dass Merle kein sehr umgänglicher Mensch war und er selbst hatte nicht nur einmal handgreifliche Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm gehabt. Aber er war sein Bruder und derjenige, der sich zwischen sie stellte würde sterben. So einfach war das. Vor allem in einer Welt, in der keine Gesetze mehr galten und man auf Moral getrost verzichten konnte.

Ein Geräusch fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Abrupt blieb er stehen und schärfte seine Sinne. Vor sich auf der Erde konnte er Spuren erkennen, sie passten zu einem Reh oder einem Hirsch. Glückwunsch zum Abendessen, Daryl Dixon. Dann sah er das Tier, nur wenige Meter vor sich. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, das Reh zum Camp zu treiben, schleppen konnte er es nicht allein. Die Jagd begann.

XXX

Ein Beißer machte sich an dem geschossenen Tier zu schaffen, Daryl sah es auf seinem Weg zum Kadaver. Die anderen im Camp hatten das Biest schon erledigt. Es war eine Heidenarbeit gewesen, das Reh zum in den letzten zwei Tagen zum Lager zu treiben und zu erledigen. Den Beißer hatte er nicht erwischt, der war zu schnell dort gewesen.

Als er aus dem Wald trat, um sich das Chaos anzusehen, erkannte er einen Mann wieder. Er war wohl neu im Lager und trug eine Sheriffs Uniform. Daryl dachte scharf nach. Dieser Kerl hatte ihn zu der Schlägerei mit Judiths Vater verhört und laufen lassen. Er rückte sich die Eichhörnchen zurecht, die er noch zusätzlich erledigt hatte und um die Schulter trug, zu einer Kette verbunden. Zuerst betrachtete er das zerfetzte Reh.

„Wir könnten um die Bisse herum schneiden und ich mache einen Braten daraus", sagte er als Begrüßung zu den anderen.

„Nein, das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen, das ist zu gefährlich", widersprach Shane und Daryl hasste ihn einmal mehr.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht", raunte er und sah den Sheriff an. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Es lag ihm auf der Zunge.

„Hallo, wir kennen uns, nicht wahr?" fragte der Cop und Daryl kniff die Augen zusammen. „Rick Grimes, falls du dich erinnerst", sagte Rick und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Daryl ergriff sie nicht, sah die Hand nur an und ging so nah an Rick vorbei, dass er ihn anrempelte.

„Der scheint ja keine gute Erinnerung an dich zu haben", sagte Shane, verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und klopfte Rick auf die Schulter als er an ihm vorbei zurück zum Lager stapfte.

Daryl legte die Eichhörnchen auf einem Tisch unter dem Vordach des Wohnwagens ab und stellte die Armbrust daneben. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte mehrerer Leute und wandte sich ihnen langsam zu.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?" fragte er angespannt. Dann sah er sie alle der Reihe nach an und ihm fiel auf, dass der Besorgungstrupp zurück war, doch jemand fehlte. In die entstandene Pause hinein fragte er: „Wo ist Merle?" Niemand antwortete ihm, alle sahen zu Boden. Alle bis auf Rick.

„Wir mussten ihn zurücklassen", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Na klar. Mussten.

„Wie bitte? Was ist passiert?" Daryl wurde zornig. Noch im Wald hatte er genau das vermutet, sie hätten niemals mitgehen sollen. Allein wären sie besser klar gekommen. „Scheiße, antworte mir! Was ist da draußen passiert?" schrie Daryl Rick an, er stand jetzt fast Nase an Nase mit ihm.

„Es war nicht absichtlich, er war mit Handschellen auf dem Dach festgemacht, er war ein Problem..."

„Ein Problem sagst du? Ihr habt ihn da wie ein Tier angekettet und einfach da gelassen? In der Stadt wimmelt es nur so von Beißern und du sagst, es musste sein? Genau wie die unterlassene Hilfe für Judith damals, obwohl es alle wussten, nicht wahr?" Daryl senkte seine Stimme. „Das stand natürlich auch nicht in deiner Macht... Fick dich, ich glaube dir kein Wort." Daryls Zeigefinger bohrte sich in Ricks Brust und er merkte, wie kurz er davor war die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Es war meine Schuld", hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme. Daryl drehte sich ruckartig um und sah T-Dog. Er schluckte. „Es war meine Schuld, ich hab den Schlüssel für die Handschellen fallen lassen. Aber ich habe die Türen verriegelt, ihm bleibt also etwas Zeit, die Beißer kommen nicht auf das Dach."

„Na, du bist mir ja ein feiner Kerl. Er wird da oben verrecken, so oder so! Das werde ich nicht zulassen, ich gehe hin...", sagte Daryl, während er schon die Armbrust hinter dem Tisch hervorholte und sie um die Schulter schwang.

„Ich gehe mit", hörte er Ricks Stimme und bedrohlich langsam drehte er den Kopf in dessen Richtung. „Ich bin es dir schuldig. Die Sache mit dem Mädchen ist auch meine Schuld, deshalb werde ich dir deinen Bruder zurückbringen", fügte Rick leise hinzu und ging einen Schritt auf Daryl zu. „In der Gruppe sind wir stärker, wir werden zu viert gehen. Glenn und T-Dog werden uns begleiten", sagte er schon lauter, damit wieder alle die Unterhaltung hören konnten. „Wir nehmen den Lieferwagen, in dem wir hergekommen sind. Morgen früh geht es los, das Tageslicht heute reicht nicht mehr. Und wir werden ihn finden, ok?" Rick wirkte ernsthaft besorgt. Und er hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass er in seiner Schuld stünde. Daryl nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem Zelt, um alles vorzubereiten.

6

Sie hatte sich in ein Hochhaus geschlichen, es sah aus wie ein ehemaliges Verwaltungsgebäude oder eine Bank. Überall waren Schreibtische in Reihen gestellt und die Eingangslobby wirkte sehr nobel. In dieser Nacht würde sie hier bleiben, es war zu dunkel geworden als sie ihren täglichen Rundgang gemacht hatte, um nach Menschen Ausschau zu halten oder nützliche Gegenstände zu sammeln. Das Risiko musste sie nun eingehen, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel.

Über das Treppenhaus gelangte sie in den ersten Stock und dort wollte sie zuerst alle Räume sichern und gegebenenfalls aufräumen. Auf dem Teppich schritt sie lautlos durch die Trennwandbüros. Sie hielt den Revolver und eine Taschenlampe, die sie in dem Jagdgeschäft gefunden hatte, in den Händen. Ihre bisherige Erfahrung mit Schusswaffen ging eigentlich gegen Null, doch versuchte sie das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. In ihrem Auto hatte sie andauernd mit den Waffen experimentiert und geübt sie zu laden und zu entsichern. Schusstraining musste sie ein anderes Mal nachholen. Auch wenn es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, sie wäre jetzt schon ein versierter Schütze. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nicht auf das Tageslicht geachtet hatte, sodass sie jetzt in dieser Situation war. Einen Moment hielt sie inne und lauschte in den großen Raum hinein. Direkt an ihrem Ohr hörte sie wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde und dazu einen regelmäßigen Atem.

„Ganz langsam die Hände hoch, Ninja", raunte ihr jemand ins Ohr. Es musste ein Mann sein, das hörte sie sofort. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie beide Hände auf Kopfhöhe und streckte die Finger vom Abzug ihres Revolvers, sodass der Angreifer ihre guten Absichten erkennen konnte. „Sehr schön. Ich werde dir jetzt beides abnehmen, Waffe und Taschenlampe. Keine hektischen Bewegungen, alles klar?" Sie nickte, und er entledigte sie ihres Eigentums. Das würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen.

„Und jetzt gehst du vor, wir werden uns mit meinen Leuten unterhalten. Mach was ich sage, dann werden wir uns schon einigen können. Wir sind nämlich wohlwollend gestimmt, verstehst du? Und jetzt geh los", sagte er hörbarer und tippte ihr mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe auf die Schulter.

Sie ging langsam los und ließ die Hände oben. Er führte sie in einen Konferenzsaal, den sie auch noch hatte durchsehen wollen, bevor sie so rüde unterbrochen wurde. Aus dem Inneren des Raumes hörte sie ein Keuchen, das jemand mit großen Schmerzen von sich geben musste.

„Öffne die Tür", befahl ihr Begleiter und sie gehorchte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rasant und sie spürte die lähmende Angst, die sie in ihrem Leben so oft schon verspürt hatte. Dann drückte sie die Tür auf und trat in den Raum, der sich vor ihr auftat.

„Rein da", zischte der Angreifer und schubste sie mit seiner freien Hand. Wütend schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Judith gewann ihre Fassung wieder und sah sich um. Der Raum wurde nur durch ein schummriges Licht erhellt und es waren etwa vier weitere Gestalten darin verteilt, bei denen sie nur Silhouetten erkennen konnte. Es schienen alles Männer zu sein. Nur zwei waren beisammen, einer lag zusammengesackt in der Ecke, die Füße gefesselt. Der schien also auch nicht freiwillig hier zu sein. Na wie schön. Also vier Männer, um die sie sich Sorgen machen sollte.

„Nimm die Hände hinter den Kopf", forderte sie die bekannte Stimme auf. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Er wirkte schon aggressiv genug, sie musste nicht noch mehr Ärger provozieren. Er trat vor sie und hielt ihr die Waffe direkt vor die Stirn. „Warum denn die Maske? Hast du Angst irgendwer erkennt dich?" Er lachte überheblich.

Judiths Blick fixierte nun genau seinen und er wurde unsicherer, da sie keine Furcht zeigte. Genau genommen war es ihr sogar egal was hier nun passierte. Erneut hörte sie das schmerzverzerrte Keuchen. Es kam von dem Gefesselten. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das schwache Licht und sie machte die Gesichter dieser Cowboys aus. Insgesamt eine lächerliche Truppe. Solche Jungs, wie sie sie in der High School gehasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich ehemalige Footballspieler und Ball-Könige. Verachtung war das einzige, das sie für diese Art von Mann übrig hatte. Die plötzliche Stille wurde unterbrochen.

Der Mann auf dem Boden hob den Kopf und lallte undeutlich: „Verschwinnne, diese Clowns ehöööörn mir!" Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor und sie erkannte sein Gesicht. Es war Merle Dixon. Scheiße.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'I, dementia', Whitechapel)_

Judith überlegte kurz. Wenn Merle noch lebte, dann sicher auch Daryl. Nur wo war er? Die beiden würden sich wohl kaum freiwillig getrennt haben, geschweige denn, dass Daryl seinen Bruder einfach dessen Schicksal überließ. Es stimmte vorne und hinten nicht. Aber darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen, zuerst musste sie sich und dieses Scheusal aus der Gewalt der vier Männer befreien. Glücklicherweise schienen sie mehr Muskeln als Verstand zu besitzen, der eine hatte ihr nur den Revolver abgenommen und sie nicht durchsucht. In ihrem Stiefelschaft steckte ein Messer, das sie zur Absicherung dort verstaute. Für Situationen wie diese eben.

„Komm her. Ich werde deine Hände fesseln", sagte der Kerl, der ihren Revolver mittlerweile in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Sie gehorchte. Langsam wurde es lästig.

„Und jetzt setz dich da in die Ecke, damit ich dich sehen kann", kommandierte er weiter. Sehr lästig. Er trat auf sie zu und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Kopf aus. „Wir sind doch alle Freunde, deshalb möchte ich gerne wissen, wer mir da über den Weg gelaufen ist." Er packte den Stoff der Maske und zog sie ihr über den Kopf. Der Typ stutzte.

„Hört mal her, Jungs, wir haben hier 'ne Pussy!" rief er triumphierend. Die anderen drei schenkten ihr jetzt auch Aufmerksamkeit, genau das, was sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

„Ernsthaft?" fragte der, der bei Merle gehockt hatte ungläubig. Judiths Atem stockte, ihr Herz raste. Fasst mich bloß nicht an, fasst mich bloß nicht an, fasst mich bloß nicht an... Summte es durch ihren Kopf, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Wie gelähmt saß sie da und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Kerl mit ihrer Waffe hockte sich vor sie und grinste sie an. Der Gestank von Schweiß und Blut stieg ihr in die Nase, sie hätte ihm bald vor die Füße gekotzt.

„Wir werden uns gut verstehen, kleines Mädchen", wisperte er und strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Oberschenkel.

„Lass sie, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", hörte sie eine ihr fremde Stimme sagen. Sie gehörte einem etwas groben Typen, bulliges Aussehen. Er war ziemlich groß und das Wort 'Schläger' stand ihm quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch diese Art Typen hatte es an der High School gegeben, das hatte sie fast vergessen. Bemüht um Beherrschung schluckte sie einmal.

„Kommt, wir müssen uns um die Vorräte kümmern. Wenn wir uns noch länger ablenken lassen, werden wir hier drin draufgehen. Also...", er blickte seine drei Mitstreiter auffordernd an. Alle drei erhoben sich und folgten ihm aus der Tür. Wer wusste wie lange sie weg waren.

Judith setzte sich sofort auf, um irgendwie das Messer in ihrem Stiefel zu erwischen. So könnte sie die Fesseln lösen, Merle befreien und sie schlichen sich einfach hinaus. Diese Typen waren so dumm, dass sie nicht mal eine Wache aufstellten. Noch einfacher hätten sie es ihnen nicht machen können. Es war ärgerlich um die Waffe, die sie verloren hatte, aber es ging nicht anders. Endlich bekam sie das Messer zu fassen und fummelte es so in ihrer Hand zurecht, dass sie die Kabelbinder durchschneiden konnte. Auf dem Tisch des Konferenzsaales lag ihre Maske, die steckte sie sofort in ihre Jackentasche.

Bevor sie auf Merle zuging, lauschte sie angestrengt, ob nicht einer der Männer in der Nähe sei. Stille. Judith kniete vor Merle nieder und sah, dass er eine Hand weniger hatte als eigentlich von der Natur vorgesehen. Die Wunde war mit einem Stück Stoff umwickelt, vermutlich von einem T-Shirt. Er war wieder bewusstlos. Lag das an der Wunde oder daran, dass sie ihn so übel zugerichtet hatten? Sein Gesicht hatte mehrere Platzwunden und sein rechtes Auge war angeschwollen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, diesen schweren und im Vergleich zu ihr riesigen Mann hier raus zu tragen. Hinter ihr regte sich etwas. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf, um über ihre Schulter zu schauen. Im Türrahmen sah sie ihre eigene Waffe auf sich gerichtet.

„Steh auf, Schlampe. Langsam", zischte der Mann wütend. „Na los, bist du taub? Ihr geht nämlich nirgendwo hin." Judith brodelte innerlich. Dieser Kerl dominierte sie und das ging ihr gehörig gegen den Strich. Es reichte. Wenn sie hier und jetzt erschossen werden sollte, dann war es eben so. Kein Gehorsam mehr, keine Angst. „Worauf wartest du denn, verdammtes Miststück?"

Jetzt beleidigte er sie schon wieder. Sie richtete sich blitzschnell auf und ging mit wenigen, langen Schritten auf ihn zu, das Messer immer noch in der Hand. Mit einem Hieb stach sie es in seinen unteren Bauchbereich, zog es nach oben und drückte ihn zu Boden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ehrliche Überraschung. Blut und Gedärme glitten über ihre Hände und ihre Hose. Ekel empfand sie nicht. Eigentlich empfand sie gar nichts.

Sie zog das Messer aus dem Mann und sah ihm beim Verbluten zu. Er röchelte angestrengt und drückte seine Hände auf die Wunde, vergeblich. Völlig entspannt sah sie ihm weiter dabei zu. Hinter ihr gab Merle ein Lebenszeichen von sich. Sie drehte den Kopf so weit, dass ihr Gehör alle wichtigen Regungen wahrnehmen konnte. Währenddessen starb der Mann, der sie zuvor im Flur überrascht hatte. Sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen, aber das war auch egal. In dieser Welt hatte niemand mehr einen Namen. Das Gefühl, das sie hatte, als der letzte Atemzug dieses Mannes rasselnd verging, war seltsam. Sie hatte noch nie ein Menschenleben beendet.

Merle hustete. Sie bückte sich, nahm der Leiche ihre Waffe ab und ging zurück zu ihrem nächsten Problem. Sie hockte sich vor Merle und sah in sein Gesicht. Als er keine Reaktion zeigte, schlug sie leicht mit den Fingern auf seine Wangen, um zu sehen, ob er bei Bewusstsein war. Sie mussten sich beeilen, die anderen drei Männer konnten jeden Moment zurückkommen.

„Merle? Hey, Merle! Wach auf, wir müssen los!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme und durchtrennte die Fesseln an seinen Füßen. Er blinzelte mehrmals und nach ein paar Sekunden schien er sich orientieren zu können. Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, so hatte er sie schon einmal angesehen. Es hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte sie ihn und entfernte sich einige für sie wichtige Zentimeter. Sein Versuch zu Lachen endete in einem Hustenanfall und Merle drohte zur Seite weg zu kippen.

„Scheiße", brachte er hervor und richtete sich auf.

„Was ist, kannst du aufstehen oder nicht? Die Kerle müssten gleich zurück sein", sagte sie als sie sich aufrichtete und ihre Waffe im Holster am Gürtel verstaute. „Tragen werde ich dich nicht, du musst alleine klar kommen", fügte sie noch hinzu, um ihm die Situation klar zu machen.

„Jaja, ich geb mein Bestes...", schnaufte Merle und schwerfällig erhob er sich. Als er stand, wartete er bis sich sein Kreislauf normalisiert hatte und tat einen ersten Schritt. Dann sah er den Toten und hob die Augenbrauen. So weit jemand die Augenbrauen eben heben konnte, dessen Gesicht einem Boxsack glich.

„Hast du den kalt gemacht?" fragte er ungläubig und deutete mit dem Stumpf am rechten Arm auf ihr Werk. Ihr Blick genügte, um ihm die Antwort zu geben. „Respekt, Kleine. Hätte nie gedacht, dass du es dazu bringst. Hätte ich genau so gemacht", sagte er anerkennend und rückte seine Hose zurecht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es dazu bringe", sagte sie lahm und blickte ihn lange an. Sie besann sich ihrer Situation und ging voran, die Waffe wieder im Anschlag. Merle hielt seinen Stumpf und folgte ihr humpelnd. Höchste Zeit hier raus zu kommen.


	5. Schuld

7

Daryl war schon seit etwa zwei Stunden wach. Er wollte endlich los seinen Bruder holen, wer wusste wie viel Zeit er noch hatte bevor die Beißer ihn erwischten. Endlich regte sich das Camp, er wollte am liebsten sofort fahren. Rick kam aus seinem Zelt hervor und Daryl sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Glenn und T-Dog waren auch da.

„Dann kann es also losgehen?" fragte er aufgebracht, entkräftet vom Warten und Schlafmangel. „Ja. Jeder nimmt sich eine Waffe und ich hole den Lieferwagen her", sagte Rick. Er hasste diesen Polizisten zwar, aber er war auf ihn angewiesen. Auf ihn hörten die Leute und er war ein Alpha-Tier, das musste Daryl zugeben.

Er hätte niemals einen Rettungstrupp für Merle zusammenbekommen, so ärgerlich es auch war. Rick kam mit dem Wagen, T-Dog öffnete die Ladefläche und die drei sprangen auf. Der Weg nach Atlanta war auf seine Weise beunruhigend, denn niemand wusste wie es dort mittlerweile aussah.

Daryl lehnte sich an die Rückseite des Beifahrersitzes und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Angst seinen Bruder als Beißer vorzufinden. Außerdem hatte er seit Nächten einen sich wiederholenden Alptraum, in dem er Judith als Beißer traf und ihr einen Pfeil durch den Kopf jagen musste. Bei dem Gedanken schauderte ihm und er öffnete die Augen. Er sah immer wieder ihr angstverzerrtes Gesicht, mit welchem sie ihn angesehen hatte als er ihr das Messer hinterließ, statt sie direkt mitzunehmen. Die Ungewissheit war das Schlimmste daran. Lebte sie noch? Hungerte sie irgendwo ganz alleine? Hatte sie Angst? War ihr Vater bei ihr? Er wusste es nicht und das nagte an ihm. Daryl versuchte sich auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren, der lebte noch, das wusste er, denn er war ein zäher Bursche.

„Hey, alles klar, Mann?" fragte T-Dog leise.

„Ja, sicher. Mein Bruder sitzt in einer Stadt, verseucht mit diesen Streunern und ist festgekettet. Natürlich ist alles klar", spuckte Daryl sarkastisch aus.

T-Dog wollte etwas sagen, doch er wurde direkt von Daryl unterbrochen: „Hör zu, du kannst noch so oft erzählen, dass es nur ein Versehen war, dass du den Schlüssel hast fallen lassen. Selbst wenn es stimmt, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er da in einer Todesfalle sitzt. Und ihr habt ihn zurückgelassen. Lass mich jetzt bitte damit in Ruhe, bevor ich dich einfach abknalle, damit du endlich den Mund hältst." T-Dog sah beschämt zu Boden und lehnte sich zurück.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten Fahrtweg später hielt Rick den Wagen an und stellte die Zündung aus. Daryl erhob sich und schwang die Armbrust um seinen Oberkörper. Zusammen mit T-Dog öffnete er den Wagen hinten und sie sprangen von der Ladefläche. Die Sonne schien unerbittlich hell und die Hitze machte ihnen allen jetzt schon zu schaffen. Rick schlug die Fahrertür zu und kam mit Glenn um den Wagen herum zu den beiden anderen.

„Ok, wir schleichen uns zu dem Gebäude, auf dem er zuletzt war. Ich gehe vor und wir verständigen uns nur mit Gesten, verstanden? Das Letzte was wir brauchen ist die Aufmerksamkeit der Beißer. Alles klar?" sagte Rick und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

Erst als alle ihr Einverständnis zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Es war noch recht früh am Tag, aber sie würden sicher einige Stunden brauchen bis sie die Aktion über die Bühne gebracht hätten. Vielleicht schafften sie es mit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus der Stadt heraus zu sein. Das würde sich aber erst in den nächsten Stunden zeigen. Daryl war nicht besonders zuversichtlich, aber er wollte es wenigstens versucht haben. Das war er Merle schuldig.

8

Der Morgen war angebrochen. Merle war in keinem guten Zustand, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er war ein zäher Hund, das wusste sie. Das musste er sein, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Sie hatten die letzten Stunden der Nacht genutzt seine Wunde zu veröden und provisorisch zu versorgen. Allerdings war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Merle schlapp machte. Judith hatte den Plan ihn zu ihrem Wagen mitzunehmen. Es war zwar kein Sprit mehr drin, aber Vorräte. In ihrem Wagen und in denen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Um keinen Plünderern zum Opfer zu fallen hatte sie ihn in eine verlassene Autoschlange gestellt, damit er sich nicht von den anderen unterschied. Doch zuerst mussten sie dorthin kommen.

Die Straßen waren voll mit diesen Biestern und sie würde Merle zurücklassen, wenn es nötig war. Es war hart diese Entscheidung zu treffen, aber Überleben war das einzige, das ihr blieb. Für was auch immer es sich zu überleben lohnte. Sie gingen durch die Seitengassen, um der Sonne auszuweichen. Je weniger Schweiß, desto weniger Geruch, desto geringer die Gefahr von den Dingern gewittert zu werden. Geräuschlos glitt sie zwischen den Trümmern hindurch, die früher einmal Atlanta geheißen hatten. Merle keuchte hinter ihr und konnte schwer mithalten.

„Wenn du noch lauter atmest, dann könntest du auch direkt schreien wo wir sind. Reiß dich zusammen", herrschte sie ihn an. Er ging ihr auf die Nerven. Wäre er doch nur nicht ausgerechnet Merle Dixon, dann hätte sie ihn einfach liegenlassen, er wäre ihr egal gewesen. Aber er hatte sie damals im Wald auch nicht stehenlassen, da war es das Mindeste, dass sie ihm half.

Nur mühsam kamen sie voran. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen sie in ein Industriegebiet. Dort stand ein verlassener Lieferwagen. Er sah aus, als wäre er gut in Schuss. Judith musste lächeln, ein wenig Glück war ihnen tatsächlich vergönnt. Sie drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte auf Merle zu und umfasste seinen linken Oberarm.

Er hielt sich ununterbrochen den Stumpf und übte Druck auf die Wunde aus. An ihrem Auto musste sie die Wunde erst versorgen, bevor an eine Weiterfahrt gedacht werden konnte. Sie zog ihn zum Lieferwagen und schob ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Schnell lief sie auf die Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Es steckte kein Schlüssel, aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen. Fieberhaft nachdenkend fuhr sie sich mit den Händen über ihren rasierten Schädel. Merle atmete rasselnd neben ihr.

„Hey, wach auf! Wach auf, Merle! Weißt du wie man ein Auto kurzschließt?" fragte sie hektisch und rüttelte an ihm. „Werd mir jetzt nicht schwach, Merle! Merle! MERLE!" Sie brüllte mit aller Kraft und schlug panisch auf ihn ein. Er regte sich und sah sie irritiert an.

„Entschannn disch, isch bin wach...", nuschelte er unverständlich, dann wurde er ohnmächtig. „Scheiße, verdammt!" entfuhr es ihr und sie schlug unkontrolliert auf das Lenkrad ein. Dann legte sie ihre Stirn darauf und versuchte ihre Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. Nach einer Minute fühlte sie sich wieder in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie sah sich im Wagen um. Vorher war es ein Wagen gewesen, den viele Menschen benutzt haben müssen. Vielleicht war jemand so blöd gewesen und hatte einen Ersatzschlüssel irgendwo deponiert. Judith durchsuchte das Handschuhfach und die Türablagen und tatsächlich: sie wurde fündig in ihrer Tür. Dort lag ein Schlüssel, der hoffentlich passte. Sie steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte ihn. Der Motor sprang sofort an. „Ja, ja, ja!" flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Der Tank war sogar noch fast voll. Sie legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr los.

9

Daryl und seine drei Begleiter hatten Merles Spuren verfolgt und waren in eine Sackgasse geraten. Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass viele der Hinweise und Spuren keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie führten erst weg von dem Dach wo eine abgetrennte Hand lag, dann verloren sie sich und tauchten plötzlich im benachbarten Gebäude wieder auf. Merle schien seine Wunde versorgt zu haben, auch wenn es Daryl ein Rätsel war, wie er es alleine geschafft haben konnte. Er hielt seinen Bruder zwar für einen harten Zeitgenossen, doch bei dem Blutverlust ging jeder früher oder später in die Knie. Es waren ihnen ein paar Männer über den Weg gelaufen, die ein Altenheim aufrecht erhielten und sie hatten ihnen Waffen da gelassen. Nicht das, was er für richtig hielt, aber Rick hatte es so entschieden. Er würde sie alle ins Verderben treiben, dessen war Daryl sich sicher.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Lieferwagen und schwiegen. Keiner traute sich ihn anzusprechen, denn Merle war immer noch verschollen. Allerdings schien es, als sei er noch am leben – mehr als Daryl sich erhofft hatte. Die Männer kamen an die Stelle, an der sie den Wagen hatten stehen lassen, doch dieser war verschwunden. Er verlor die Beherrschung.

„Was ist das jetzt wieder für eine Scheiße? Hast du die Schlüssel etwa stecken lassen, du Genie?" fuhr er Rick an.

„Nein, jemand muss ihn gestohlen haben... Jemand wie Merle", widersprach Rick so ruhig wie möglich. Er fühlte sich wie eine tickende Zeitbombe und Rick wollte ihn anscheinend nicht weiter provozieren. „Scheiße, du hast auch für alles eine Ausrede, nicht wahr, Sheriff? Es gibt keine Beweise, jemand hat's gestohlen. So macht man es sich einfach, wenn mal Probleme auftreten", rief Daryl und trat gegen einen Stein.

„Hey, wenn es dir um die Sache mit dem Mädchen geht, dann will ich dir eines sagen: Es konnte nicht bewiesen werden, wir hätten ihre Aussage gebraucht, doch sie weigerte sich jedes verdammte Mal als sie im Krankenhaus war. Ich selbst habe sie in all den Jahren mindestens vier Mal befragt und jedes Mal die gleiche Scheiße. Also erzähl du mir nicht, es wäre meine Schuld, ich habe alles getan was in meiner Macht stand. Außerdem sind wir wegen deines Bruders hier, erinnerst du dich?" schnauzte Rick.

Daryl starrte ihn an und ließ die Hände sinken. „Und jetzt beruhige dich endlich, du lockst sonst die Beißer an", fügte Rick versöhnlicher hinzu. „Wir gehen zurück zum Camp, es wird bald dunkel. Bis zum Einbruch der Nacht dürften wir dort sein", beschloss er und die vier setzten sich in Bewegung. Zuerst war Daryl widerwillig mitgekommen, aber in einer Gruppe war überleben einfacher. Außerdem standen sein Truck und Merles Bike noch im Camp herum, die wollte er ihnen auf keinen Fall überlassen.

10

„Ich werde diese Fotze finden und sie aufschlitzen!" brüllte er zornig. Will schien den Verstand zu verlieren beim Anblick der Leiche seines Bruders. Die Schlampe hatte Jerry ausgeweidet und einfach liegen lassen. Sie war es, daran bestand für Will kein Zweifel. Er und die anderen beiden waren während ihres Ausflugs von den Beißern eingekreist worden und mussten die Nacht in einer Abstellkammer im Untergeschoss des Gebäudes verbringen. Er hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass Jerry nicht zurückgekehrt war, aber er war davon ausgegangen, dass er sich woanders versteckt hielt. Aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Ich bringe sie um...", fauchte er, während er über der Leiche hockte und in die starren Augen seines Bruders blickte. Die anderen beiden durchsuchten den Raum nach Hinweisen über den Verbleib der ehemaligen Gefangenen. Aus der Ecke, in der die Frau gesessen hatte, hörte Will die Stimme von Tim aufgeregt rufen:

„Sie hatte ein Messer! Sieh her, die Kabelbinder, die um ihre Hand gemacht waren, sie sind durchgeschnitten worden." Tim hielt den Beweis mit der rechten Hand in die Höhe, sodass Will ihn sehen konnte. Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich von der Leiche zu entfernen und starrte weiter in Jerrys Gesicht. Dort wo Merle gesessen hatte, lagen ebenfalls durchtrennte Kabelbinder und der dritte im Bunde, Joe, besah sich die Stelle genauer.

„Der Typ verliert immer noch Blut. Vielleicht können wir eine Spur ausmachen und sehen wo sie hingegangen sind", sagte er.

„Wir tun alles, damit ich dieses Miststück in meine Finger bekomme, ist das klar?" raunte Will und erhob sich langsam. Als er sich umdrehte, hörte er ein Stöhnen und sah wieder seinen toten Bruder an. Der begann gerade wieder zu atmen, allerdings waren seine Augen ausdruckslos und ohne Leben. Will zog seine Waffe und schoss ihm in den Kopf. „Seht euch genau um, ich will diese Fotze finden."


	6. Verlust

11

Das Camp war in der Nacht von Beißern überrannt worden, es war ziemlich übel. Daryl sortierte zusammen mit T-Dog die Leichen. Die Beißer würden sie verbrennen, die anderen begraben. In seinen Augen ein zu großes Risiko, er würde sie alle verbrennen, selbst wenn sein Bruder dabei gewesen wäre. Doch er wurde nicht gefragt, also erledigte er stumpfsinnig seine Aufgabe und sagte nichts weiter.

Bei einem Toten freute er sich allerdings, dass er nun zu den Toten gehörte: Ed. Der Dreckskerl hatte seine Frau Carol und seine Tochter Sophia immer wieder geschlagen und auch dagegen hat niemand etwas getan. Bis auf Shane vor ein paar Tagen, er hatte Ed übel zugesetzt, hatte Andrea erzählt. Das erste Mal stand Daryl hinter einer von Shanes Entscheidungen.

Schlimm war für ihn nur die Tatsache, dass er selbst nichts dagegen getan hatte. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass es ihn nichts angehen würde, aber im Grunde genommen hatte es die Sache mit Judith auch nicht. Warum also hatte er sich bei ihr eingemischt und bei Carol nicht?

Machte er etwa Unterschiede zwischen den Menschen? Wenn ja, wieso tat er das? Merle hatte immer versucht ihm einzureden, dass niemand wichtig wäre außer sie selbst und dass sie überlebten. Ihren Vater überlebten. Die Straße und das Gefängnis überlebten. Er selbst war nie im Gefängnis gewesen, Merle dafür umso häufiger. Und Daryl wusste gleich bei Merles erster Entlassung, dass er selbst niemals dort landen würde. Spätestens als er auf Judiths Vater losgegangen war, hatte er den Grundsatz für einen Augenblick vergessen. Und hatte Glück gehabt, das er nicht verdiente.

Er hätte alles dafür getan, es gegen das Leben Judiths einzutauschen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Wenn die Beißer sie nicht erledigt hätten, dann wahrscheinlich ihr Vater.

Er verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Leichensortieren. Kurze Zeit später hielt die Gruppe eine ihrer Beerdigungen ab, ein verzweifelter Schrei nach Normalität, die es nicht mehr gab. Zivilisation und Gesellschaft, das müsse aufrecht erhalten werden. Zumindest behauptete Dale das immer wieder.

Es würde nie wieder so werden wie vorher. Wenn die Leute nicht so schon abgedreht waren, dann jetzt, denn eine Welt ohne Regeln produzierte Menschen ohne Grenzen – und somit auch ohne Skrupel und ohne Reue. Wer wusste schon was ihnen noch bevorstand. Daryl mochte es sich nicht vorstellen.

Zurück im Camp stellte Rick sich so auf, dass ihn jeder sehen konnte. Dann sagte er laut: „Wir müssen weiterziehen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen zum Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle, dort kann uns geholfen werden."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht ist dort niemand mehr?" warf Shane ein.

„Wir müssen es versuchen, Shane", sagte Rick in die kurze Pause hinein. „Ich fahre auf jeden Fall. Wer kommt mit?"

12

Sie war etwa eine halbe Stunde Autofahrt von Atlanta entfernt. Der Lieferwagen hatte keine Probleme gemacht, beim Umladen ihrer Güter wurde sie nicht gestört und sie kamen gut voran, obwohl die Straßen blockiert waren. Sie war rechts ran gefahren und wollte warten, bis Merle sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, um ihn nach dem Weg zu seinem Camp zu fragen. Als er endlich zu Bewusstsein kam, hielt er sich den Kopf. Er musste unsägliche Schmerzen haben. Sie hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser und ein Päckchen Aspirin hin, die er beide gierig annahm und sofort verschlang. Dann unterbrach sie die Stille:

„Weißt du den Weg zu deiner Gruppe?" Merle wischte sich den Mund mit dem linken Handrücken und schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Fein. Wie kommen wir da hin?"

„Der alte Steinbruch. Da haben wir gezeltet. Es ist ausgeschildert", röchelte er und legte den Kopf zurück. Judith wusste, dass er so nicht mehr lange durchhielt. Vor allem nicht mit dem Stumpf, er musste dringend medizinisch versorgt werden.

Sie fuhr den Schildern nach und erreichte nach zwanzig Minuten eine Lichtung, die direkt über einem See lag. Dort hielt sie an und machte den Wagen aus. Merle blinzelte mehrmals und sah durch die Windschutzscheibe. Dann setzte er sich auf und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Judith tat es ihm nach und stieg auf den sandigen Untergrund.

Überall waren Reifenspuren, also musste hier tatsächlich jemand vor kurzem gewesen sein. Nur waren sie leider zu spät. Was war passiert? Sie ging um den Wagen herum, um nach Merle zu sehen. Der kniete erschöpft im Dreck und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und blickte ihn an.

„Ich werde mich hier mal umsehen, ja? Vielleicht ist hier noch jemand", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und stand wieder auf. Über dem sandigen Platz gab es eine Wiese, dort wollte sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen. Sie erklomm die leichte Steigung und erblickte eine Reihe aufgetürmter Erdhügel. Es waren keine natürlichen Erhebungen, sondern Gräber. Hier war etwas Schreckliches passiert.

Die Erde war noch frisch, das sah sie an der dunklen Verfärbung und daran, dass noch keine weiteren Pflanzen neu darauf wuchsen. Verdammt. Wenn nun Daryl in einem der Gräber lag? Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Merle dann täte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie angegriffen worden und haben beschlossen, dass es hier nicht mehr sicher war und sie besser verschwanden. Das war die logischste Erklärung.

Ermattet ging sie zurück zum Wagen und fand Merle am Waldrand. Er tat nichts, stand einfach da. Sie ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich direkt neben ihn. Ohne sie anzusehen deutete er mit seinem Stumpf auf einen Baum, in dem ein Pfeil steckte. Es war ein solcher Pfeil, wie nur Daryl sie benutzte. Es hatte also einen Kampf gegeben.

„Dort hinten haben sie die Beißer verbrannt", sagte Merle monoton und deutete auf eine Stelle etwa zwanzig Meter weiter rechts von der gelegen, an der sie sich gerade befanden. Sie packte ihn an seinem Arm und blickte ihn an.

„Komm, wir müssen weiter. Hier ist es nicht sicher", flüsterte sie und bedeutete ihm, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Und wo wird es sicher sein?" fragte Merle wütend und entriss sich ihres Griffes. Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf den Lieferwagen zu und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort ein. Judith seufzte und ging ihm hinterher. Also weiterfahren. Mit etwas Glück holten sie sie ein und konnten gemeinsam überleben. Ihre Vorräte reichten noch knapp drei Wochen für beide und sie hatte nicht mehr vor Merle seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Sie startete den Motor und fuhr zurück zum Highway. Die Suche begann.

13

Der Tank des Lieferwagens war fast leer und weit und breit war keine Tankstelle erreichbar. Seit etwas mehr als sieben Tagen fuhren sie ziellos umher. Merle gab seit ein paar Stunden keinen Laut mehr von sich außer ein sporadisches, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Sie war etwa einhundertfünfzig Kilometer im Umkreis von Atlanta geblieben, um nicht allzu weit von bekanntem Terrain abzuweichen. Die Gegend war wie ausgestorben und es waren nicht einmal Beißer unterwegs. Beunruhigende Stille um sie herum. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, vermochte sie nicht zu entscheiden.

Als der Wagen zu ruckeln anfing, fuhr sie ihn an den Straßenrand und machte den Motor aus. Jetzt mussten sie sich zu Fuß auf die Suche nach einem Lager machen. Sie vermutete, dass die meisten Leute in den Wald geflohen waren, als sie hier vom Militär auf den Straßen überrannt wurden. Sie stieg aus und öffnete den hinteren Teil des Wagens. Alles, was sie gebrauchen konnten, packte sie in große Taschen und verteilte das Gewicht so, dass sowohl sie als auch Merle in seinem derzeitigen Zustand die Last tragen konnten.

Nachdem die Taschen verschlossen waren, ging sie von hinten an den Beifahrersitz heran und stupste Merle mit der Hand an die Schulter. Hoffentlich hatte er noch genug Kraft. Zur Not würde sie die Taschen tragen und ihn stützen. Sie waren so weit gekommen, jetzt wollte sie, dass er überlebte. Er stöhnte und blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er erschöpft.

„Der Sprit ist alle. Wir müssen laufen", erwiderte sie gelassen. Damit ging sie zurück zum Gepäck und schulterte die zwei Taschen. Eine mit Nahrung, eine voll mit Waffen und Verbandszeug und Medikamenten. Weit würden sie nicht kommen, aber Merle war ein Naturbursche, er würde ihr schon sagen können, was im Wald essbar war und was nicht.

Zudem wollte sie die Chance nutzen Schießen zu lernen. So würde sie sicherer und könnte irgendwann als gleichwertiges Mitglied ihrer Zwei-Mann-Gemeinschaft auf die Jagd gehen und sie nötigenfalls verteidigen. Sie drohte unter dem großen Gewicht zusammenzuklappen, doch brachte sie alle Reserven auf, die ihr noch blieben. Ihre Gelenke waren steif vom Autofahren und dem langen Sitzen. Nur mit Mühe sprang sie von der Ladefläche herunter und ging auf die Beifahrertür zu.

Merle hatte sie bereits geöffnet und sich abgeschnallt. Langsam stieg er aus und fiel kraftlos auf die geteerte Straße. Judith ließ die Taschen achtlos fallen und beugte sich vor. Er hatte sich zum Glück nicht noch weiter verletzt. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und setzte ihn auf. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie ihn an den Reifen des Wagens und betastete seine Stirn. Er hatte Fieber, wahrscheinlich eine Infektion der Wunde an seinem Arm.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, Kleine", schnaufte er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Du wirst heute nicht sterben, Merle Dixon", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm und begann in einer der beiden Taschen zu wühlen. Sie wurde von dem Geräusch sich nähernder Fahrzeuge unterbrochen und sah sich panisch in alle Richtungen um.

Aus dem Wald kamen militärische Fahrzeuge. Etwa drei. Blitzschnell zog sie die Taschen näher zu sich heran, um sie aus dem Blickfeld zu schaffen. Sie drückte Merle ihre Handfläche auf den Mund. Ihr Atem ging schnell und hörbar, sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Die Fahrzeuge hielten an und verstummten.

Sie sah rüber zu Merle, der in einer Art Trance gefangen zu sein schien und nahm die Hand von seinem Mund. Dann legte sie sich auf den Boden und rollte unter den Lieferwagen. Sie konnte sehen, dass keine Militärs aus den Fahrzeugen stiegen. Es waren ganz normale Leute. Leute, die diese Fahrzeuge wahrscheinlich gestohlen hatten. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Judith rollte zurück ins Licht und kniete neben Merle. Der sah sie mitleidig an und flüsterte etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Sie kam näher an sein Gesicht und er packte ihren Kopf.

Deutlich brachte er hervor: „Geh und lass mich hier." Als sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, drückte er sie fester an sich und wiederholte: „Geh. Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Geh und sag Daryl, dass er verdient zu leben. Er war immer der Nettere von uns beiden."

Sie wand sich in seinem Griff und versuchte zu widersprechen. „Halt die Klappe, dummes Kind. Geh und mach was ich gesagt hab!" Er schubste sie ruckartig weg, sodass sie rücklings zu Boden fiel. „Geh, ich bin zu schwach für eine Flucht. Alleine kommst du weg. Nimm das Zeug und verschwinde. Geh und überlebe", sagte er.

„Für meinen Bruder", fügte er noch leise hinzu und gab ihr durch eine Geste zu verstehen, dass sie endlich abhauen sollte, denn die Männer waren bereits in Hörweite.

Sie raffte die Taschen zusammen und schwang sie sich um. Hinter dem nächstbesten Auto versteckte sie sich, um zu beobachten, was nun passieren würde. Unter dem Wagen schaute sie hindurch zu Merle, der immer noch reglos da saß. Ein großer Mann mit dunkler Weste und einem Messer in der Hand kam um den Lieferwagen herum und ging vor Merle in die Hocke.

Er schien ihn sich genau zu beschauen, dann rief er den anderen zu: „Schnell, er braucht medizinische Hilfe! Wir müssen ihn nach Woodbury bringen!"

Sie sah noch, wie zwei Männer Merle erhoben und ihn wegschleiften.

Der Mann stand auf und sah sich noch weiter auf dem Highway um. Nahe kam er ihrem Versteck nicht. Sie wartete einfach ab bis er gegangen war. Die Motoren heulten auf und verschwanden so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihnen folgen, offensichtlich hatten diese Leute Ärzte und ähnliches zu bieten. Wenigstens hatte sie ein Ziel. Judith stülpte ihre Maske über ihr Gesicht und hing sich die Taschen um. Dann schlich sie auf die andere Seite der Straße, kletterte über die Leitplanke und verschwand im Wald.

14

 _(Inspiriert von 'Deb Cries', Daniel Licht [Dexter Soundtrack])_

Die Fahrt zum Seuchenzentrum hatte lange gedauert und sehr viel Benzin gekostet. Eigentlich eine Verschwendung, im Wald hätten sie sich besser verstecken können, stattdessen waren sie in eine Stadt gefahren, in der wahrscheinlich unzählige Beißer umher streiften und nur darauf warteten sich an ihnen satt zu fressen. Merle war weg und der Rest der Gruppe hatte Angst. Dadurch wurde die Hoffnung auf die Lösung, die sie alle von diesem Doktor erwarteten, immer größer und die Enttäuschung, die auf jeden Fall folgen würde, könnte ein Chaos verursachen.

Daryl machte sich Sorgen, dass alles vor die Hunde gehen könnte. Und in seinen Augen tat es das bereits. Shane und Rick spielten sich auf und trafen Entscheidungen, die sie am Ende das Leben kosten würden. Alle. Auf diesen einzigen Forscher wollte er sich nicht verlassen. Jetzt hockten sie nämlich alle in einem Bunker, dessen Fluchtwege er noch nicht erforscht hatte.

Die Frauen freuten sich über eine Dusche, die Männer mehr über den Alkohol, den Jenner hier für sich und die Ewigkeit gebunkert hatte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr trinken, der Alkohol vertrug sich nicht mit seinem hitzigen Gemüt. Aber diese Welt war etwas anderes. Keine Regeln.

In seinem Zimmer öffnete er eine der Flaschen Schnaps, die er gefunden hatte. Er legte sich auf das Bett, starrte an die Decke und trank schweigend aus der Flasche. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen und sah Judith ganz deutlich vor sich. Eine Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte und sah ihn direkt an. Hinter ihr sah er diesen winzigen Bach und die Sonne.

Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in Entsetzen und Blut lief aus ihren Augen. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sie sich in einen Beißer und zerfiel dann zu Staub. Keuchend fuhr er hoch, die Flasche rutschte aus seiner Hand und zerschlug am Boden. Der billige Fusel verteilte sich fast augenblicklich überall auf den Fliesen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und er war dennoch wahr. Er hatte sie zurückgelassen und jetzt war sie höchstwahrscheinlich tot – seinetwegen. Daryl wusste nicht, ob er damit weiter leben könnte.


	7. Integration

15

Merle kam in einem Krankenzimmer zu sich und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. Er blickte an sich herunter, indem er den Kopf ein klein wenig hob, doch sofort schoss ihm der Schmerz in den Nacken. Einfach alles tat ihm weh. Totale Erschöpfung, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen. Doch er hatte es geschafft und überlebt, das hatte er nur der Kleinen zu verdanken. Er wusste nicht mal mehr ihren Namen. Den hatte er sich nicht gemerkt, schien ihm vorher nicht von Belang zu sein. Jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber. Sein Blick verschwamm wieder und sein Kopf fiel zurück in das Kissen.

„Nicht überanstrengen, mein Freund. Sie müssen erst zu Kräften kommen", sagte der Mann ruhig. „Wo bin ich?" brachte Merle mühsam hervor.

„Sie werden viele Fragen haben, das verstehe ich. Doch denke ich, dass ich in der Position bin, meine zuerst zu stellen, immerhin sind Sie mein Gast", erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und bestimmt. Merle nickte.

„Nun, ich fand Sie mitten auf dem Highway, völlig geschwächt und halb verhungert. Da wunderte ich mich darüber, wie Sie in Ihrer Verfassung überhaupt einen Schritt haben tun können. Die Wunde an Ihrem Arm war gerade noch rechtzeitig in Behandlung bei uns, Sie wären kurze Zeit später auf jeden Fall an einer Infektion gestorben. Sie waren weit entfernt von der nächsten Ortschaft oder Stadt, also, sagen Sie mir, wie haben Sie das nur geschafft? Hatten Sie Hilfe? Wenn ja, dann will ich wissen wo dieser jemand ist, der Ihnen geholfen hat."

Merle sah ihn schweigend an und überlegte kurz. Als er immer noch nichts sagte, begann der Mann von Neuem: „Hören Sie, ich möchte meine Leute hier schützen, wir haben eine Stadt. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass jemand hier einbricht und meine Leute gefährdet, nur weil er denkt, wir hätten eine Geisel. Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten."

„Sie sagen mir nicht einmal Ihren Namen und ich soll einfach drauf los plaudern? So funktioniert das nicht", sagte Merle schwach. Dennoch schien sein Gegenüber ihn zu verstehen.

„Für meine Leute bin ich der Governor. Mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen. Beantworten Sie mir jetzt meine Fragen?" Die Stimme des Governors wurde schon drohender und weniger freundlich als zuvor. Merle hatte es mit keinem leichten Gegner zu tun. Besser er tat das, was dieser Mann verlangte.

„Ich hatte Hilfe. Zuerst. Vor etwa zwei Tagen wurden wir von Beißern überrannt und nur ich überlebte", log Merle. So wusste dieser Governor weder wie viele Menschen ihm geholfen haben und auch nicht, ob es Männer oder Frauen gewesen waren. Sie war also sicher. Zumindest hoffte er das.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihre Freunde gestorben sind", sagte der Mann und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl neben Merles Bett zurück. Er schien sich zunächst mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben, doch würde er sie wahrscheinlich nicht einfach glauben. Aber Merle würde ihn schon noch davon überzeugen, dass er jemanden wie ihn gebrauchen könnte.

16

Sie hatte die Spur verloren und irrte nun im Wald umher. Klasse, Judith, Karten lesen kannst du schon nicht und jetzt die Scheiße hier. In ihren Gedanken ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst und nun musste sie eine Lösung finden. Gar nicht so leicht. Zuerst müsse sie sich beruhigen und einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Sie sah sich um und suchte sich eine Stelle, an der sie die Nacht verbringen könnte. Den richtigen Platz dafür zu finden war nicht unkompliziert, also dauerte es etwa zwei Stunden bis sie eine Jagdhütte im Wald gefunden hatte, die ihren Ansprüchen genügte.

Die Hütte stand relativ frei, hatte ein flaches Dach und nur zwei Räume, im Umkreis von dreißig bis vierzig Metern stand kein Baum. Dort sicherte sie zuerst die Umgebung im Umkreis von einhundert Metern und dann die Hütte selbst. Schade, dass sie die Zeit mit Merle nicht hatte nutzen können, um Schießen oder Jagen zu lernen. Hätte ihr recht nützlich sein können. Besonders jetzt, da Merle nicht mehr da war.

In der Hütte räumte sie die Taschen aus, die sie mit sich hatte. Es war an der Zeit zu überlegen was sie zu ihrer primären Waffe machen sollte, falls ihr irgendwann die Munition ausging oder sie zu schlecht im Schießen sein sollte. Aber das konnte sie später noch überlegen. Falls es ein Später geben sollte.

Morgen würde sie sich einen Übungsplatz einrichten und einfach in Eigenregie mit dem Training beginnen. Ein Selbstversuch war die einzige Methode, die ihr blieb. Waffen reinigen und den ganzen anderen Kram drumherum konnte sie zwar trotzdem nicht, aber sie würde überleben. Sie musste es. Uns sie musste zu Merle, egal wie.

Sie mochte Merle zwar nicht besonders, aber er war ihr erster Gefährte seit das alles angefangen hatte und sie konnte viel von ihm lernen. Im Grunde genommen wollte sie ihn aus praktischen Gründen wiederhaben, er war ein Quell an hilfreichen Techniken. Und sie wollte ihre einzige Überlebensmöglichkeit nicht einfach im Wald verloren haben, also war es auch eine Sache des Stolzes. Draußen wurde es dunkel, sie musste dringend schlafen.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'Have a nice day', Ramin Djawadi [Person of Interest-Soundtrack])_

Nach ein paar Stunden, als die Sonne langsam aufging, erwachte sie ausgeruht und war bereit für ihr erstes Training. Schnell packte sie alles Brauchbare zusammen und ging vor die Tür. Die Sitzfläche eines alten Stuhls sollte ihr als Zielscheibe dienen. Mit ein paar Nägeln und einem Hammer, die sie außerdem gefunden hatte, befestigte sie die an einem Baum, der relativ frei stand. Er war etwa dreißig Meter von der Hütte entfernt.

Sie entfernte sich zwei Meter und begann ihre Übungen mit einer Handfeuerwaffe mit Schalldämpfer. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie im Prinzip Munition vergeudete, aber das tat sie auch, wenn sie um die Beißer herum schoss, statt diese zu treffen. Wichtig war zunächst eigentlich nur, dass sie die Sitzfläche überhaupt traf. Um die Präzision würde sie sich erst kümmern, wenn sie mit allen Waffen aus mindestens fünfzehn Metern Entfernung die Sitzfläche mit jedem Schuss traf. Ihr erster Versuch sah gar nicht so schlecht aus. Kein Schuss ging daneben und die Einschusslöcher waren relativ dicht beieinander. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Vielleicht war sie ja ein Naturtalent.

17

Merle war jetzt etwa seit drei Monaten in Woodbury. Der Governor hatte ihm eine Aufgabe zugeteilt und anscheinend setzte er viel Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Er sollte zum Besorgungstrupp gehören und sie durch den Wald führen. Niemand sonst kannte den Wald so gut wie er und er hoffte, dass er irgendwann einen Vorteil daraus schlagen konnte.

Es gefiel ihm ganz gut hier, die Leute machten das was er sagte und er fühlte sich respektiert. Zwar schien nicht jedem seine neue Rolle zu gefallen, wie diesem Martinez, aber man musste sich seinem Schicksal fügen und Merle würde schon dafür sorgen, dass nicht gemeutert wurde.

Der Governor wusste, wie man die Leute im Griff behielt, das musste man ihm lassen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie ihn mitgenommen, um ihm etwas zu zeigen. Sie waren am Waldrand ausgestiegen und dort sah er die Grube das erste Mal. Sie fingen Beißer ein, wofür wusste er noch nicht genau und das wollten sie ihm auch noch nicht sagen. Martinez hatte nur blöd gegrinst, so als dachte er, dass Merle nun Angst bekam, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hoffte, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise die Beißer als Trainings-Objekte benutzten, er wollte in Woodbury keinesfalls einrosten oder gar zu bequem werden, denn falls er eines Tages wieder in den Wald musste, half das beste Hoffen nichts. Nachdem sie etwa acht Beißer in einen Viehwagen bugsiert hatten, fuhren sie zurück zur Stadt und brachten sie in ein Lager, wo den Beißern die Zähne gezogen wurden.

XXX

Am Abend sollte er zum großen Marktplatz kommen. Fast alle der über siebzig Menschen, die hier lebten hatten sich dort auf Tribünen versammelt und unterhielten sich angeheitert. Der Governor trat auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn breit lächelnd.

„Merle, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist! Das darfst du auf keinen Fall verpassen. Komm, wir setzen uns." Merle folgte ihm auf die höchste der Sitzbänke und besah das Spektakel von oben. Sah aus wie bei den alten Römern und ihren Gladiatorenkämpfen.

„Was passiert hier heute?" fragte Merle, ohne den Blick von der Arena zu nehmen.

„Nun, das wirst du gleich sehen", war die kryptische Antwort des Governors. Etwa fünf Minuten später marschierte Martinez wie ein aufgeplusterter Hahn in die Arena und ließ sich bejubeln. Ein anderer der Typen, die mit ihm die Beißer eingesammelt hatten, kam hinterher. Die Leute auf den Bänken schrien und riefen Parolen. Dann brachten vier andere Männer angekettete Beißer zu den beiden unbewaffneten Männern in die Mitte. Nach einer Weile des Zusehens verstand Merle, um was es sich hier handelte: Wrestling, angereichert mit Beißern. Es war bloß unterhaltende Show. Die Menschen dachten, die beiden wären tatsächlich einer Gefahr ausgesetzt, dabei hatten die Biester nicht einmal mehr Zähne. Merle schüttelte anerkennend den Kopf und wendete sich dem Governor zu. „Eins muss man Ihnen lassen, Sie wissen was die Leute wollen", rief er. Der Governor lächelte bloß und dann feuerte er wieder die Kämpfer an. Hier konnte Merle sich vorstellen zu bleiben.

18

 _(Inspiriert von 'Photo Albums', Daniel Licht [Dexter Soundtrack])_

Sophia war schon seit etwa zwei Wochen verschwunden und niemand hatte eine Ahnung wo sie noch suchen sollten. Daryl hatte zwar vor drei Tagen ihre Puppe im Wald gefunden und war beinahe von Andrea erschossen worden, doch Shane sah keinen Anlass weiter nach dem Mädchen zu suchen. Carol drehte bald durch und der Rest war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Er hatte sein Lager nach draußen in den Wald verlagert, um nicht noch mehr Zeit mit diesen Menschen verbringen zu müssen, zumal sie sich eh einen Dreck um ihn scherten. Also konnte er auch in Ruhe die Abende mit seiner Armbrust verbringen, statt Tischgebete zu sprechen oder das Beste zu hoffen. Das war nun endgültig vorbei.

Gerade hatte die Abenddämmerung eingesetzt, als jemand vom Farmhaus auf sein Zelt zuging. Das Licht war schon zu schummrig, als dass Daryl hätte erkennen können wer da auf ihn zukam. Erst als Carol fast direkt vor dem Feuer stand, erkannte er ihr Gesicht im Schein der Flammen. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn ernst an. Er rutschte in seinem Campingstuhl umher und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Was willst du?" begrüßte er sie und legte sein Jagdmesser nicht beiseite, das er gerade reinigte. „Dir Gesellschaft leisten", war die knappe Antwort Carols.

„Und wenn ich keine haben will?" fragte er barsch.

„Das ist mir egal. Dann hast du eben welche, die du nicht haben willst", erwiderte sie selbstbewusst. Das war ihm neu. Carol widersprach ohne rot zu werden. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden vor das Feuer, weil er keinen zweiten Stuhl hatte.

„Setz dich doch wenigstens hierher, wenn du mir deine Anwesenheit schon aufzwingst", murmelte er während er sich erhob. Im trüben Licht des Feuers meinte er ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und Carol kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Daryl ging um das Feuer herum und legte etwas von dem gesammelten Holz nach. Minuten vergingen und niemand sagte etwas. Dann räusperte Carol sich. „Ich danke dir dafür, was du für meine Tochter tust. Du hast in den letzten Tagen mehr für sie getan als Ed in seinem ganzen Leben."

„Rick hätte das auch getan."

„Ja, aber du tust es und das ist mir wichtig."

„Wieso?"

„Du bist anständig. Genau so gut wie Shane oder Rick. Du musst dich nur mehr einbringen und dir Gehör verschaffen, denn du kannst genau so über die Dinge entscheiden, die wir tun, wie sie auch."

„Halt die Klappe jetzt."

„Nein, Daryl. Ich werde nicht-"

„Halt dein Maul!"

„Nein, ich werde nicht meine Klappe halten!" Erbost sprang sie aus dem Stuhl auf. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du glaubst nicht reinzupassen, das hast du dir selbst zu verdanken! ...Komm mit ins Haus, Daryl. Bitte..." Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten verwandelte sich in ein Flehen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Verschwinde, Carol", insistierte er. Als er das sagte, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er sah Zorn. So zornig Carol eben aussehen konnte. Fast hätte es ihn zum Lachen gebracht, denn diese Frau wog gerade mal so viel wie einer seiner Stiefel und nun war sie wütend auf ihn. Dabei sollte sie sich Sorgen um ihr Kind machen und nicht darum, ob er es hier draußen gemütlich hatte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte Carol mit fester Stimme und wischte mit dem Handrücken eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Dann setzte sie sich wieder in den Campingstuhl und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Na gut, wie du willst, verrückte Lady...", flüsterte Daryl und legte endlich das Jagdmesser aus der Hand. Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Weißt du, früher habe ich Camping gehasst. Ich war zufrieden mit dem was ich hatte. Außerdem hatte ich Sophia, die mir jeden Tag das größte Geschenk machte, indem sie einfach da war. Kinder können etwas, das Partner oder Freunde niemals schaffen werden. Die Hoffnung, dass irgendwann doch alles gut werden würde, das habe ich in ihr gesehen, jeden Tag, wenn ich sie anblickte. Und jetzt ist mein kleines Mädchen da draußen, alleine und das sollte sie nicht sein. Du solltest es auch nicht sein, weißt du Daryl?"

„Das solltest du nicht vergleichen, Carol. Ich bin kein Kind mehr"

„Wir alle sind jemandes Kind. Und jeder hat es verdient geliebt und respektiert zu werden. Wenn es für Sophia zu spät sein sollte, dann will ich dich nicht auch noch verlieren, hörst du?"

„Hör auf damit." So langsam wurde ihm das Gespräch unangenehm.

„Warum? Warum sollte ich das Daryl? Ist es dir peinlich akzeptiert zu werden? Nicht jeder hat das Glück heute in einer Gruppe unterwegs zu sein, zu der er etwas beitragen kann. Wie viele Menschen müssen noch sterben, damit du einsiehst, dass niemand alleine klar kommt?" Carol wurde wieder wütender, das hörte er an ihrer Stimmlage.

„Das einzige, das ich weiß, ist dass es vorher schon nicht einfach war alleine klar zu kommen. Aber auch das habe ich geschafft. Also was willst du eigentlich, Carol?"

„Aber du hattest Merle. Du warst nie alleine und du brauchst es auch jetzt nicht zu sein. Glaubst du, du musst dich dafür bestrafen, dass er damals alleine in Atlanta war und jetzt weiß Gott wo ist? Ist es das? Du brauchst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben, auch Merle würde es nicht, glaub mir."

„Doch, würde er. Bei allem was vorher auch schon war, würde er mir die Schuld geben. Mir und ganz besonders Rick. Was ich verstehen kann, wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass der Cop was verbockt..."

„Wie meinst du das? Gibst du Rick die Schuld dafür, dass Merle ihn provoziert hat?" Völlig entgeistert sah sie ihn an. So gut es ging wich er dem Blick aus, denn er war vernichtend.

Er schwieg. „Sag, dass es nicht so ist, Daryl. Du bist doch ein verständiger Mensch und du weißt, dass Rick keine Wahl hatte. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, aber es ist nun mal passiert und wir sind hier und leben."

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Er starrte in die Glut. Wie sollte er sich jetzt aus dieser Situation wieder herausmanövrieren? Carol würde wahrscheinlich nicht locker lassen, bis er mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Was ist es dann? Wofür gibst du ihm die Schuld, wenn nicht an der misslichen Lage deines Bruders? … Was ist dein Problem mit Rick? Du hattest von Anfang an kein nettes Wort für ihn übrig und ich will wissen wieso."

Scheiße. Jetzt musste er irgendetwas sagen, es war zu spät. Die Schuldgefühle wegen Judith lasteten noch immer auf ihm und das würde sich nie ändern. Zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht jemandem davon erzählte.

„Ich kannte ihn vorher schon. Als Sheriff. Er hat keine so blütenweiße Weste, wie alle denken." Noch in dem Moment, in dem er das sagte, zweifelte er seine eigenen Worte an. Er selbst hätte genau so gut etwas tun können, doch er hatte es nicht.

„Wie meinst du das?" Carol beugte sich vor und widmete ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Vielleicht ist das auch falsch von mir das so zu sagen, ich bin genau so Schuld daran, wie er."

„Woran denn Daryl? Was ist damals passiert?" Sie legte den Kopf in eine ihrer Hände und sah ihn an.

„In meiner Nachbarschaft wohnte ein Mädchen, sie hatte es nicht einfach, weißt du? Ihr Vater hat sie misshandelt und wahrscheinlich nicht nur das. Er ist irgendwann auf sie losgegangen, ich hab's gesehen und die Beherrschung verloren, er ist beinahe draufgegangen wegen mir. Irgendwer hatte die Polizei gerufen und ich wurde aufs Revier geschleift. Dort sollte ich von einem der Sheriffs vernommen werden und rate wer da durch die Tür kommt? Rick Grimes, der nette Dorfbulle. Er hat nur eine einzige ernst gemeinte Bemerkung gemacht, nämlich, dass ich den Typen besser getötet hätte. Ihr Vater war nämlich sein Kollege und alle wussten, was er seiner Tochter antat. Der Rest unseres Gespräches war schlampig durchgeführt, er wollte mich nicht ins Gefängnis stecken. Das Problem ist aber, dass dieses Mädchen jahrelang gelitten hatte, weil man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte. Angeblich. Ich weiß es nicht, das einzige, das ich sicher weiß, ist dass Rick es wusste und nichts unternommen hat. Er wusste es länger als ich und hat nichts dagegen getan. Und ihm soll ich mein Leben anvertrauen? Sicher nicht. Wärst du sein bester Freund nach der Sache, Carol? Ich glaube kaum", schloss er seinen Monolog. Carol hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und jetzt nickte sie.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich war bei ihr bevor unsere Stadt ausgerottet wurde, doch sie wies mich ab. Kein Wunder, sie hat mich gehasst. Im Krankenhaus hatte sie mich auch schon abblitzen lassen. Jetzt verstehe ich das, sie hatte keinen Job und war alleine so gut wie aufgeschmissen. Damals wollte ich das nicht verstehen, ich konnte nicht begreifen, wieso sie ihren Vater fast noch in Schutz nahm. Ich hätte alles für sie getan, um das wieder gut zu machen, Carol. Einfach alles. Und dann schickt sie mich erneut weg. Als die Soldaten ihr Haus stürmten, wollte ich zu ihr laufen, doch Merle hat mich aufgehalten und dann sind wir auf euch gestoßen. Wenn die Soldaten sie nicht erwischt haben, dann sicher die Beißer oder ihr Vater, falls er bei ihr war. Sehr weit wird sie nicht gekommen sein, sie hatte keine Ahnung was auf sie zukommt, sie war völlig alleine. Vielleicht ist es auch das beste, wenn sie tot ist... Dann hat sie keine Angst mehr."

„Sag das nicht, Daryl. Ich lebte auch mit so einem Mann zusammen und jetzt sieh mich an – ich bin noch da. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und ist auch in einer Gruppe, die für sie sorgt und sie beschützt."

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe..."

Carol schwieg einen Augenblick. Sie verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

„Was ist?" fragte Daryl gereizt.

Nach kurzem Zögern fragte sie: „Hast du sie geliebt?"

„Du solltest gehen, Carol, es ist spät", murmelte er angespannt, stand auf und deutete mit dem Arm auf Hershels Haus. Carol stand auf und ging auf Daryl zu.

„Du solltest dir nicht die Schuld an all dem geben. Du hast getan, was jeder anständige Mann tun würde." Sie legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und ging zurück zum Haus.

Daryl stand regungslos da und kämpfte innerlich. Warum hatte er das erzählt? War er verrückt geworden? Wut stieg in ihm auf und er trat gegen den Campingstuhl.


	8. Glück

19

 _(Inspiriert von 'Purest Strain of Hate', Thy Art is Murder)_

Da kamen sie schon. Genau wie sie wollte. Sie atmete aus und dann betätigte sie den Abzug. Volltreffer, Kopfschuss. Der Beißer fiel zu Boden. Den nächsten traf sie ebenfalls. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war ihre Hütte umgeben von zwanzig erledigten Beißern. Judith stand auf und kletterte vom Dach herunter.

Mit Hilfe eines Topfes und eines Stocks hatte sie die Biester angelockt und war dann auf das Dach gestiegen. Bewegte Ziele zu treffen war etwas anderes als auf Sitzflächen oder Bretter zu schießen. Nun brauchte man nur ein bisschen Lärm und schon kamen die Zielscheiben zu einem.

Sie legte das Gewehr bei Seite und nahm ihre Messer, die sie am Gürtel befestigt hatte. Dann ging sie langsam zwischen den Leichen herum und überprüfte, ob sie tatsächlich alle tot waren. Eins dieser Dinger hob den Kopf und fauchte sie an, der Schuss hatte nur seinen Hals gestreift. Mit aller Kraft stach sie das Messer in den Kopf und zog es langsam wieder heraus.

Sie musste die Leichen verschwinden lassen, der Gestank war jetzt schon unerträglich. Inmitten der Toten stand sie einfach da und sah sie an. Das waren alles Menschen gewesen. Zumindest waren sie irgendwann mal welche gewesen. Sie ging zurück zur Hütte und nahm ein altes T-Shirt von Merle aus einer der Taschen und wischte damit das Blut von der Klinge ihres Messers. Achtlos warf sie das Shirt bei Seite und ging wieder vor die Tür. Es war ein erfolgreicher Tag gewesen und nun war es Zeit aufzuräumen.

Sie hatte die Leichen an den Rand des Waldes geschleppt und auf einen Haufen gelegt. Dann hatte sie sie angezündet und eine Weile zugesehen, wie sie rauchten und brannten. Es war trotzdem ein Risiko, weil jemand den Rauch sehen und das als Einladung missdeuten könnte, aber es war ihr lieber als den Gestank ertragen zu müssen.

Erschöpft zog sie die Maske von ihrem Gesicht und wischte sich mit einem ihrer Handschuhe den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie musste sich beeilen, denn langsam wurde es dunkel.

Ein Knacken im Wald ließ sie zusammenzucken. Es hatte sich angehört wie ein Ast, der unter zu großer Belastung bricht. Und das Geräusch schien sehr nahe gewesen zu sein. Sie zog beide Messer und bewegte sich mit größter Vorsicht um ihr Freiluft-Krematorium herum. Ein Schatten kam aus dem Wald auf sie zu. Was immer es war, es konnte kein Beißer sein, denn dafür war es zu schnell. Hastig verstaute sie ihre Messer, zog die Beretta aus dem Holster und entsicherte sie.

„Stehen bleiben", knurrte sie als sie einen Mann erkannte, der mit einer Machete mit rotem Griff auf sie zukam. Der Mann hob die Hände und ließ die Machete fallen. Sie erkannte ihn nicht und entspannte sich ein wenig. Mit dem Kinn deutete sie auf seine Waffe und er zog sie aus dem Gürtel und warf sie direkt neben die Machete.

„Bitte, nicht schießen", flehte der Fremde und er fiel auf die Knie. „Bitte, helfen Sie mir...", schluchzte er. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich werde jetzt deine Waffen nehmen. Dann stehst du langsam auf und lässt die Hände oben. Verstanden?" sagte sie und richtete weiterhin die Waffe auf den Mann. Er nickte und blieb auf den Knien. Den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet, beugte sie sich vor und nahm die Pistole und die Machete. Der Mann stand auf, den Blick zum Boden gerichtet und sie bedeutete ihm vor sie zu gehen.

Judith zielte nun auf seinen Hinterkopf und führte ihn zur Hütte. Er war zwar ein Risiko und sie kannte ihn nicht, doch wollte sie wissen woher er kam und ob womöglich noch mehr seiner Leute umher streiften.

„Öffne die Tür und geh rein. Dann drehst du dich zu mir um und lässt deine Hände oben", sagte sie zu ihm als sie angekommen waren. Durch die Fenster fiel das letzte Bisschen Tageslicht und sie schaltete die Petroleumlampe an, die schon dort gewesen war.

„Setz dich da auf den Stuhl", forderte sie ihn auf, während sie seine Waffen auf die Tasche mit ihren legte. Die Beretta behielt sie weiter in der Hand, zur Sicherheit. Sie zog einen Hocker heran, den sie noch nicht als Zielscheibe missbraucht hatte und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er hatte ihr Gesicht schon gesehen, das nahm ihr das Überraschungsmoment, aber darüber wollte sie sich später ärgern. Neue Regel: Maske erst abnehmen, wenn du zurück im Versteck bist.

„So, und jetzt erzählst du mir wer du bist." Er schluckte, denn er hatte tatsächlich Angst vor ihr. Dass es einmal soweit kommen würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Und es machte sie auf eine amüsante Art und Weise sogar stolz. Der Mann war eigentlich noch gar kein richtiger Mann, das sah sie erst jetzt im etwas helleren Licht der Lampe. In der Dämmerung draußen hatte er älter ausgesehen. Vielmehr war er ein Teenager, nicht sehr viel jünger als sie selbst. „Na los, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit für dich."

„Ich heiße Randall. Ich wurde von meiner Gruppe getrennt und hab mich verlaufen, ich...", er begann zu heulen, Judith verdrehte die Augen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Randall. Wo hast du deine Gruppe verloren? Wie viele seid ihr?" fragte sie in einem bedrohlicheren Ton, er sollte weiter Angst vor ihr haben, dann würde er auch antworten. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Ansonsten musste sie zu gröberen Maßnahmen übergehen.

„Wir waren unterwegs und ich hab die Orientierung verloren-"

„Interessiert mich nicht, beantworte meine Fragen."

„Ok, ok... Wir sind nicht so viele, nur ein paar Leute und wir haben auch Kinder dabei." Er blickte sie an. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er auf Mitleid. Gut, dass sie so misstrauisch war. Sie rechnete schon fest damit, dass zwanzig Schwerbewaffnete aus dem Wald kamen und ihre Hütte zusammenschossen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Randall", ihr Tonfall war ruhig und freundschaftlich.

„Ich lüge nicht, glaub mir doch!" wurde er lauter.

Sie zielte direkt auf seinen Kopf. „Ich lasse mich nicht in meinem eigenen Versteck anschreien, hast du verstanden? Und jetzt beantworte meine Fragen."

Er atmete schwer und war schweißgebadet. Er ekelte sie an. So schwach und doch so selbstsicher. Sie wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke kam, aber ihn gleich zu erschießen wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen.

„Wirst du mich töten?" krächzte er.

„Wenn du mich weiter hinhältst, ja."

Er seufzte verzweifelt. „Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich. Vielleicht finden sie mich hier und sie werden denken, du hättest mich entführt, die sind gefährlich."

„Drohst mir etwa, Randall?" Sie lachte als sie das sagte. Sein Blick veränderte sich, anscheinend hielt er sie für verrückt. Jetzt sah sie echte Angst in seinem Gesicht.

Augenblicklich wurde sie wieder ernst und sie legte ihre Beretta auf den Tisch zu seinen Waffen. Dann zog sie Daryls Jagdmesser und stand auf. Randall riss die Augen auf. Er war nicht gefesselt, stand aber auch nicht auf, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Höchstwahrscheinlich pinkelte er sich gerade in die Hose. Judith packte mit der linken Hand seine Haare und mit der rechten hielt sie ihm das Messer an die Kehle. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Arme als wolle er sie wegstoßen.

„Keine hastigen Bewegungen, Randall, das Messer ist sehr scharf und du willst dich doch nicht schneiden, oder?" Blitzschnell verpasste sie ihm mehrere Schnittwunden an den Armen, an den Beinen und eine im Gesicht. Sie waren alle recht tief, aber Blut quoll nur in Maßen aus ihnen hervor. Randall schrie und fiel vom Stuhl.

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und trat ihm mit dem Stiefel in den Bauch. „Steh auf", herrschte sie ihn an. Er hielt seine Hände über sein Gesicht, um es zu schützen. „Steh auf, hab ich gesagt", sagte sie schon wütender, während sie ihn an seinem Arm nach oben zog. Randall stand auf und hielt sich die Wunden an den Armen fest. Er wich zurück und stieß gegen eine Wand.

„Du wirst mich jetzt verlassen, Randall", fügte sie monoton hinzu, während sie das Jagdmesser an ihrer Hose abwischte. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah in sein Gesicht. „Sofort und ich hoffe, die Warnung war deutlich genug."

Randall ging einen Schritt nach dem anderen und bewegte sich langsam zur Tür. Rückwärts ging er hinaus und dann hörte sie wie seine Schritte im Laub auf dem Boden schneller wurden und letztendlich wieder im Wald verschwanden.

Sie musste sich vorbereiten, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass seine Gruppe hier auftauchte. Untätig zu bleiben wäre reiner Selbstmord. Und sie war noch nicht bereit zu sterben.

20

Randall hörte Stimmen im Wald, sie konnten nicht weit von ihm sein. Da er keine Waffe mehr hatte, näherte er sich leise und sah sich um. Es war stockfinster, er konnte nur den Schein eines kleinen Feuers ausmachen. Hinter einem Baum versteckte er sich und atmete tief durch. Dann wagte er einen Blick zu den Männern, die am Feuer saßen und er fühlte eine Last von sich abfallen. Es waren neun Männer, die zu seiner Gruppe gehörten.

„Hey, nicht schießen, ich bin's!" rief er und kam aus seinem Versteck hervor.

„Randall... Kannst du nicht bitte noch etwas lauter schreien, die Matschbirnen haben dich noch nicht gehört", war die sarkastische Begrüßung von einem der Männer.

„Entschuldigung..." Randalls Hochstimmung war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Für diese Leute war er nicht mehr als ein Fußabtreter, aber sie nahmen ihn mit, gaben ihm zu essen und er durfte ihnen helfen. Also musste er loyal bleiben.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?" fragte Will, vor ihm hatte er immer besonderen Respekt gehabt.

„Ich hab mich verlaufen", murmelte Randall beschämt und kam näher.

„Er hat sich verlaufen", wiederholte ein anderer und begann zu lachen.

„Wo ist deine Waffe, Randall? Und warum ist da überall Blut auf deinen Sachen?" übernahm wieder Will das Wort.

„Die wurde mir abgenommen. Ich schwöre, es war nicht meine Schuld! Ich... Ich wurde einfach überrannt und sie hat mir eine Kanone ins Gesicht gehalten. Die Alte war verrückt, glaub mir! Sie hat mir die Arme und Beine aufgeschnitten!" Randalls Worte überschlugen sich beim Reden.

„Welche Alte?" Will wurde neugierig.

„Nun ja, sie war gerade dabei mehr als zwei Dutzend Matschbirnen zu verbrennen. War ganz alleine und hatte zuerst so 'ne Sturmhaube auf. Sie muss mich gehört haben als ich auf sie zugelaufen bin, ich wurde von einem dieser Viecher verfolgt, konnte es aber abhängen. Das war ein zähes Biest, sag ich dir-"

„Erzähl mir von der Frau!" unterbrach Will ihn plötzlich aufgebracht.

„Ok, ich lief also durch den Wald und sehe Rauch aufsteigen. Da hab ich mir gedacht, dass dort Menschen sein könnten, vielleicht ihr und ich bin hingelaufen. Und auf einmal stehe ich einer Frau gegenüber, die gerade dabei ist einen Haufen Matschbirnen einzuäschern. Sie hat mich wohl gehört und hielt mir direkt eine Knarre ins Gesicht. Was hätte ich da machen sollen? Hat mir die Machete und die Pistole abgenommen und mich in so eine Waldhütte geführt. Wollte wissen, ob ich alleine bin. Und hat mir gedroht-"

„Was hast du ihr erzählt!?" Will stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und er schien plötzlich wahnsinnig.

„Gar nichts, Will. Gar nichts. Ich hab sie hingehalten und da schneidet sie mich fast in Scheiben." Randall hatte die Arme gehoben und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Will, das muss sie sein", sagte Joe und rieb sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Randall, findest du diese Hütte wieder?" Will ließ Randall los. So einfach war es also.

21

„ _Dann ging sie zum Bettpfosten am Kopf des Holofernes und nahm von dort sein Schwert herab. Sie ging ganz nahe zu seinem Lager hin, ergriff sein Haar und sagte: Mach mich stark, Herr, du Gott Israels, am heutigen Tag! Und sie schlug zweimal mit ihrer ganzen Kraft auf seinen Nacken und hieb ihm den Kopf ab."_

 _\- Das Buch Judit, 13, 6-8_

Sie hatte alles vorbereitet, selbst zwanzig Männer konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Sollte Randall sie nur zurückführen, Judith hatte den Empfang gebührend ausgerichtet. Und sie ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Es waren zehn Männer, die am Morgen aus dem Wald traten, Randall war ihr Fremdenführer gewesen. Respekt, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Junge überhaupt wusste wo links und rechts sind, geschweige denn dass er die Hütte wiederfand. Und ihre Warnung hatte er anscheinend doch nicht verstanden, darauf hatte sie gehofft.

Sie lag getarnt auf dem Dach der Hütte und hatte das Präzisions-Gewehr im Anschlag. Zwar war sie noch keine perfekte Schützin, aber so konnte sie versuchen mindestens fünf Leute auszuschalten, bevor sie sie direkt angriffen. Verwirrung war das erste, was sie verursachen musste. Dann erkannte sie drei der Männer wieder. Es waren die drei, denen sie mit Merle in Atlanta entkommen war. Klein war die Welt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie das sogar amüsant gefunden.

Sie verständigten sich mit Gesten, clever. Sie nahm den hintersten Mann ins Visier und drückte ab. Kopfschuss. Dann den direkt davor. Den nächsten. Den nächsten. Und den nächsten. Die vorderen fünf verloren die Orientierung und sahen erst jetzt die getöteten Kameraden.

„Hey, Arschloch. Das ist meine Hütte!" rief sie vom Dach herunter und schoss erneut. Dieses Mal traf sie niemanden, doch ihre Warnung war verstanden worden. Randall lief in den Wald und verschwand. Feigling, das hatte sie gleich gesehen. Aber irgendwann würde sie ihn noch kriegen. Um die restlichen vier würde sie sich so kümmern müssen.

„Ich werde dich töten, Schlampe! Komm runter und stell dich deinem Schicksal!" schrie Will außer sich und schoss mit einem Revolver unkontrolliert in ihre ungefähre Richtung. „Ich werde dich aufschlitzen, so wie du meinen Bruder aufgeschlitzt hast! Und dir die Eingeweide raus reißen!"

Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und Adern traten hervor. Sie erhob sich und kletterte vom Dach herunter. Furchtlos ging sie direkt auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor ihm hin.

Er ging auf sie los. Die anderen hielten sich zurück und sahen ihm zu. Er packte ihren Hals mit beiden Händen und drückte zu. Judith sah Sterne vor den Augen, hatte aber noch genug Kraft ihm das Knie in die Eier zu rammen.

Der Schmerz wurde unmittelbar danach in seinem Gesicht sichtbar und er lockerte seinen Griff während sie beide auf den Boden fielen. Gierig sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen und trat erneut zu. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz und fiel von ihr runter. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und zog ihre Beretta. Damit schoss sie auf ihre Zuschauer. Ihr Magazin war danach leer und sie hatte keine Waffe mehr in der Nähe außer ihre Messer.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, ich will sie", krächzte Will am Boden und sie trat ihm ins Gesicht. Der Krach hatte drei Beißer angelockt. Der Mann, den sie nicht kannte lief auf die Beißer zu und schoss mehrmals. Die anderen beiden blieben stehen und richteten ihre Waffen auf Judith. Will war bewusstlos.

Also dann ihr zuerst, dachte sie. Schnell griff sie eine von Wills Waffen, die während des Kampfes auf dem Boden gelandet war, lief auf die beiden zu und schoss auf sie. Sie konnte Joe entwaffnen und stürzte ihn zu Boden. Wie im Rausch zertrümmerte sie ihm das Gesicht, indem sie immer weiter mit der Waffe darauf einschlug. Tim lud gerade nach als er hinter sich das Geschrei des vierten Mannes hörte, der von zwei Beißern niedergedrückt und gerade gefressen wurde.

Es kamen immer mehr dieser Dinger aus dem Wald. Ohne über seine Entscheidung nachzudenken lief er los und der Wald verschluckte seine Gestalt. Judith kam zu sich und sie sah sich das an, was vorher mal ein Kopf gewesen war. Will hatte sich hinter ihr aufgerichtet, bekam ihre Maske zu fassen und zog sie zu sich. Judith selbst konnte ihr Gleichgewicht halten und gerade noch ihren Kopf aus der Maske befreien. Will fiel rücklings zu Boden und starrte fassungslos das Stück Stoff in seiner Hand an.

„Ich werde dich zerfetzen, du Hure!" brüllte er wie ein wildes Tier und rappelte sich auf.

„Nenn' mich nie wieder... Hure", zischte sie und rannte urplötzlich auf ihn zu. Er ließ die Maske fallen, stürmte in die Hütte und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, dicht gefolgt von Judith. Von innen schloss er die Tür ab und ging rückwärts in die Mitte des Raumes.

Direkt rechts von ihm hörte er Glas bersten und sah wie sie sich durch das eingeschlagene Fenster hereinzwängte. Draußen waren mittlerweile etwa fünfzehn Beißer um die Hütte versammelt und es würden noch mehr werden. Sie saßen in einer Falle. Will hatte nur noch einen Revolver mit zwei restlichen Schüssen bei sich. Er zielte auf sie und versuchte sie abzuschrecken.

„Bleib stehen oder ich knall dich ab!" Ohne auf seine Drohung einzugehen bewegte sie sich weiter auf ihn zu. Er ging seitlich und sie folgte ihm, beide waren sie bereit ihr Gegenüber zu töten. Sie umkreisten sich wie Raubtiere und warteten auf den ersten Schlag des Gegners. Will schoss zuerst und traf die Wand hinter ihr.

„Wir können das den ganzen Tag machen, Schätzchen", sagte er überheblich, um sich selbst von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er nur noch eine Kugel hatte. Manchmal musste man nur bedrohlich aussehen.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du mit deiner letzten Kugel einen Volltreffer landest." Wills Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, woher sie das wissen konnte.

„Man muss nur mitzählen bei einem Revolver wie deinem. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre waren die vier Schüsse, die du vor diesem fünften hier vergeigt hast, genau so erbärmlich wie dein Plan mich zu töten."

Judith blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen. Dann sprang sie auf ihn zu; ein Schuss zerriss die Stille des Waldes.


	9. Zweifel

22

Merle rückte seine Prothese zurecht und überprüfte das Klebeband mit dem er ein Messer dort befestigt hatte, wo früher seine rechte Hand gewesen war. Heute würde er das erste Mal die Führung übernehmen wenn er mit den Jungs in den Wald ging, um die Gegend im Auge zu behalten und Besorgungen zu machen. Der Governor setzte großes Vertrauen in ihn und das hatte er auch zu ihm gesagt. Es machte ihn stolz, doch hatte er gleichzeitig Angst zu versagen, denn Martinez war der erste, der ihn verpfeifen würde. Aber zuerst mussten sie raus fahren, bevor irgendetwas schiefgehen konnte.

Merle stand auf und wollte gerade aus dem Haus treten, als er vor dem Fenster einige Aufregung wahrnahm. Die Männer liefen auf die Barrikade zu und hielten ihre Waffen auf den Eingang. Anscheinend ging gerade das Tor auf und jemand wollte eintreten. Er ging zurück zur Tür und trat ins Freie. Die Männer verdeckten die Person, die gerade eintrat, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie mit erhobenen Händen hereinkam.

Merle trabte zu der Menschentraube und versuchte zu erkennen wer das war. Dann blieb sein Herz für einen Schlag stehen und er sah das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn in Atlanta brennende Zigaretten in seinen Stumpf gedrückt hatte, bevor die Kleine ihn befreit hatte. Der Tag der Abrechnung war also gekommen. Sollte er sich erst in Sicherheit wiegen. Sie hatten noch einiges zu bereden.

XXX

Am Abend machte Merle sich auf den Weg zum Governor, um ihn auf den Neuankömmling anzusprechen. Gerade trat er vor dessen Wohnungstür als er Stimmen von innen hörte. Die des Governors beendete gerade einen Satz, den er nicht verstand. Dann hörte er Milton. „-können ihm nicht einfach vertrauen, Philip. Er könnte gefährlich sein."

„Milton, das haben wir von Merle auch gedacht und er hat sich als äußerst nützlich erwiesen. Wir sollten diesem Mann eine Chance geben."

„Ich weiß nicht... Das scheint mit zu riskant, der Mann war schwerbewaffnet und schweigt sich beharrlich über seine eigene Person aus."

„Zeig etwas mehr Glaube an die Menschheit. Aber ich werde vorsichtig mit ihm sein, bist du damit einverstanden?"

Das Gespräch schien eine Pause einzulegen. Merle klopfte bevor einer von ihnen herauskam und ihn beim Lauschen erwischte. „Herein!" rief der Governor und Merle öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo, Governor", sagte er zur Begrüßung und trat in die Wohnung. Milton sah ihn einen Moment an und nickte dann bemüht freundlich. Er schien mit dem Ergebnis seines Gesprächs nicht zufrieden, versuchte es aber zu verbergen.

„Ich gehe dann", murmelte er und verließ den Raum. Als Merle hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, begann er: „Governor, ich habe eine Frage"

„Na, ich hoffe sie ist wichtig, es ist nämlich schon spät." Ein süffisantes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht des Governors, während er sich einen Whisky einschenkte. „Auch einen Drink?"

„Nein, danke. Es ist wichtig, Governor"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst. „Was ist deine Frage, Merle?"

„Der Neue, der heute angekommen ist-"

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch damit an", unterbrach ihn der Governor ungeduldig. „Milton war auch schon deswegen bei mir und hat seine Bedenken geäußert. Ich bin gewillt diesem Mann eine Chance zu geben. Er kann nützlich sein, sieht das denn keiner außer mir?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Na gut. Was hast du zu dem Thema zu sagen?"

Merle überlegte seine Worte wohl. „Du weißt doch noch wie ich aussah, als du mich gefunden hast, nicht wahr?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Dein Zustand war unbeschreiblich schlecht", sagte der Governor glucksend.

„Dieses Arschloch hat dazu beigetragen, dass er so schlecht war. Ich will ihn für mich und ihm das heimzahlen, was in Atlanta passiert ist."

Der Governor blickte lange in Merles Gesicht. Dann nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Drink und stellte das Glas bei Seite. „Was hat er getan, Merle?"

Merle rieb sich über das Kinn und zupfte kurz an seiner Prothese. „Er hat mich gefoltert. Er und drei andere Wichser. Wenn ich die schon nicht bekomme, dann wenigstens einen von ihnen."

„Du hast Recht, Merle. So etwas sollte bestraft werden. Du kannst ihn dir morgen holen und ins Lager bringen, du weißt schon, da wo Milton seine Experimente macht. Ich werde dir einen Raum einrichten lassen und du kannst dich nach Herzenslust an ihm austoben. Wie findest du das?" Er war zu Merle gegangen und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Merle respektierte ihn und er war froh über das Angebot, doch hatte die Stimme des Governors ziemlich angsteinflößend geklungen. So als würde er sich darauf freuen, was Merle vorhatte.

Er nickte und der Governor klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

„Na dann! Ich werde morgen zu dir kommen, wenn alles bereit ist. Dann bekommst du was du willst."

Merle hatte das Gefühl, dass er zu leicht seinen Wunsch bewilligt bekommen hatte. Aber am Ende konnte es ihm egal sein, denn der Drecksack bekam endlich was er verdiente. Und es würde kein schneller Tod werden. Zuerst wollte er nämlich ein paar wichtige Fragen beantwortet bekommen.

23

Randall lief immer noch ziellos durch den Wald. Es war jetzt schon fast drei ganze Tage her, dass er von den anderen getrennt wurde. Wer weiß, was sie mit denen angestellt hatte. Ein zähes Miststück war sie, dass musste man ihr lassen. Doch jetzt war es an der Zeit an sich zu denken, denn er musste überleben. Er wollte noch nicht sterben, das war ihm jetzt umso klarer, seit er innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden mehrfach dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war. Glück musste man haben.

Die Wunden, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte, entzündeten sich allmählich, denn er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt sie zu versorgen. Will hatte ihn gezwungen direkt zu der Hütte zu gehen, weil er so unbedingt zu dieser Frau wollte. Das hatte er jetzt davon. Wahrscheinlich würde er daran sterben, aber dazu war Randall noch nicht bereit.

Unbeirrt schlich er weiter und tatsächlich fand er irgendwann das Ende des Waldes. Vor ihm breitete sich ein weites Feld aus, er war auf einer Farm gelandet. In einiger Entfernung konnte er das Haus ausmachen und wenn ihn sein Blick nicht täuschte, dann hatte er sogar jemanden davor herumlaufen sehen, der eindeutig keine Matschbirne war. Vor Freude und Erleichterung war er fast auf die Knie gefallen, weil ihn bei der Aussicht auf Hilfe fast augenblicklich die Kraft verlassen hatte. Mit großer Mühe begann er seinen Marsch zum Farmhaus.

XXX

Rick stand auf der Veranda und sah sich um. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass jeden Moment eine Herde aus dem Wald stürmte und sie überrannte. Das wäre jetzt das Ende. Sie waren verwundbar. Sophia war gerade erst gestorben, Shane drehte durch, Daryl distanzierte sich immer weiter und seine Frau war schwanger. Eine explosive Mixtur. Und er hatte sich die Verantwortung für sie alle aufgebürdet. Sicherheit war jetzt das Wichtigste. Egal was passierte, er musste immer einen Plan B haben, das wurde von ihm erwartet.

In dem Moment sah er etwas aus dem Wald kommen. Es sah aus wie ein Mensch, könnte aber auch ein Beißer sein. Er war sich nicht sicher und ging mit der Waffe in der Hand von der Veranda herunter, auf die Gestalt zu. Sie war noch etwa einhundert Meter entfernt und bewegte sich langsam und unsicher. Rick öffnete das Zauntor und ging auf das offene Feld. Seine Hände umklammerten fest die Waffe und er hob sie, bereit zum Schießen. Es war ein junger Mann, der sich mit den Händen auf den jeweils anderen Arm drückte. Seine Kleidung war durchtränkt mit Blut, er sah verwahrlost aus und schwach. Als er immer näher zu Rick kam, streckte er die Hände in die Luft und sackte auf die Knie.

„Bitte, erschießen Sie mich nicht. Ich brauche Hilfe, bitte...", krächzte er noch, bevor er bewusstlos nach vorne auf die Erde sank. Rick ließ die Waffe sinken und sah sich schnell um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Glenn kam schon angelaufen, er hatte wohl gesehen was passiert war.

„Was ist passiert? Ist er tot?" fragte Glenn außer Atem, als er angelaufen kam.

„Nein, nur ohnmächtig. Er ist verwundet, keine Ahnung, ob da Bisse oder Kratzer bei sind."

„Wir sollten zuerst nachschauen"

„Ja. Du hast Recht..." Rick beugte sich mit Glenn zusammen über denn Mann und sie betrachteten seine Schnittwunden. „Sieht aus wie Schnitte. Wie von einem Messer." Als sie keinerlei Spuren von Beißern an ihm finden konnten, packten sie ihn unter den Armen und schleiften ihn zum Haus. Dort hoben sie ihn auf die Veranda und trugen ihn in eines der Schlafzimmer. Hershel kam herein und sah sich die Wunden an. „Sie entzünden sich bereits. Müssen etwa drei bis vier Tage alt sein. Noch länger hält er ohne Antibiotika nicht durch."

„Dann los, tu was du kannst", sagte Rick und überließ Hershel das Kommando, indem er zurücktrat.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Maggie, die ihren Kopf gerade durch die Tür hereinsteckte.

„Er kam aus dem Wald, ist zusammengebrochen. Keine Bisse und keine Kratzer, nur tiefe Schnitte. Dein Dad wird ihn sich ansehen."

Maggie nickte und ging zusammen mit Glenn in den Hausflur. Rick blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah den Jungen an. Er konnte kaum zwanzig Jahre alt sein. Wer hatte ihm das angetan und warum? Das wollte er herausfinden, falls Hershel ihn wieder auf die Beine bekam. Bis dahin musste er sich um einen Verrückten im Wald sorgen, der Leute zerschnitt und hier jeden Moment einfallen könnte. So viel zum Vertrauen in seine Kompetenzen als Anführer der Gruppe.

24

 _(Inspiriert von 'Unrest', Parkway Drive)_

Der Gestank war bestialisch, aber eine Notwendigkeit. Überall lagen Körperteile herum und verwesten langsam. Nur so hatte sie weitere Beißer fernhalten können. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie einen nur angriffen, wenn man nicht nach ihnen roch. Also hatten die Jungs, die sie überfallen haben doch noch einen Zweck erfüllt, und zwar indem sie als Mauer aus Verwesungsgeruch gedient hatten.

Judith hatte die letzten Tage in der Hütte verbracht und die Leichen mit Randalls Machete zerteilt. Dann hatte sie sich um den Streifschuss an ihrer Flanke gekümmert. Zum Glück war dieser Kerl ein schlechter Schütze gewesen. Auch seine Einzelteile hingen wie Traumfänger vor der Tür und an den Fenstern.

Sie hatte nur ein Mal gekotzt als sie die Männer auseinander gehackt hatte, danach hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken getröstet, dass das Blut nur auf ihrer Maske landete und eigentlich nicht auf ihr. Mittlerweile war es ihr sogar egal, die Routine am dritten Tag erleichterte ihr Handeln. Jetzt hatte sie keine Leichen mehr übrig, aber dafür einen Umkreis von zwanzig Metern, der mit Eingeweiden und abgetrennten Gliedmaßen gesäumt war. Bisher funktionierte ihr Plan.

Aus einem Rettungswagen, den sie in Atlanta glücklicherweise noch durchsucht hatte, hatte sie alles mitgenommen, was sie irgendwann einmal gebrauchen konnte: Kompressen, Verbandszeug, Wundsalbe und sogar Nadel und Faden.

Das würde interessant werden, dachte sie sich, denn sie hatte noch nie eine Wunde unter diesen Bedingungen genäht. Es war ihr irgendwann einmal zu lästig geworden wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, die ihr Vater ihr zugefügt hatte in die Notaufnahme zu fahren und dort zu erklären, dass sie so ungeschickt war. Eine gewisse Routine hatte sie also.

Mit zitternden Händen fummelte sie den Faden durch das Nadelöhr. Dann schraubte sie die Flasche Wodka auf, die sie in den Resten gefunden hatte, die Merle gehörten und klemmte den rechten Arm hinter den Kopf. Sie atmete kurz durch und schüttete dann langsam den Alkohol über den Riss in der Rippengegend. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie stellte die Flasche neben sich, nahm ein Stück Stoff und steckte es sich zwischen die Zähne, um drauf beißen zu können.

Dann nahm sie die Flasche wieder in die Hand und ließ eine zweite Ladung über die offene Wunde laufen. Eigentlich hätte sie das direkt erledigen sollen, nachdem sie den Kerl getötet hatte, das war etwa drei Tage her. Es hatte sich nur schwierig gestaltet, da ständig diese Biester zum Fenster hereingeschaut hatten.

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten, bis sich der schlimmste Schmerz gelegt hatte und begann zu nähen. Eine Scherbe aus dem eingetretenen Fenster diente ihr als Spiegel und ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben verschloss sie den Riss mit insgesamt acht Stichen. Nicht ihre beste Arbeit, aber sie war zufrieden. Judith drückte so viel Wundsalbe wie nötig auf die Fingerkuppen ihres Zeige- und ihres Mittelfingers. Dann zerrieb sie sie vorsichtig auf der Naht und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch schonen. Und was dann? Lohnte sich die Anstrengung überhaupt?


	10. Kampf

25

Langsam wurde es kälter, er spürte es daran, wie der Wald sich veränderte. Genau so veränderte sich die Gruppe, bei ihnen starb auch alles ab. Daryl hatte Rick seine Bedenken genannt, was diesen Jungen anging, doch der wollte nicht mit sich reden lassen. Der einzige, der seiner Meinung zu sein schien war Shane, doch mit dem wollte er gar nicht reden, wenn es nicht sein müsste. Sie sollten sich alle vielmehr darum sorgen, wie sie den Winter überstehen sollten, der sich bereits ankündigte. Zumal Lori auch noch schwanger war, das machte die Situation kompliziert.

Er konnte sie nicht besonders leiden, aber da konnte das Kind nichts für, von dem sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste, ob es Ricks oder Shanes war. Nein, er mochte sie wirklich nicht besonders. Doch er würde alles tun, um das Kind zu schützen, ob es nun schon auf der Welt war oder eben noch nicht, das tat für ihn nichts zur Sache.

Daryl brach seine Jagd ab, es war viel zu windig und die Tiere waren alle sehr schreckhaft. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, war er zurück beim Haus und wollte Rick berichten, dass seine Suche nach einem Messer schwingenden Psychopathen leider erfolglos war. Genau wie die zwei Tage davor.

Im Hausflur legte er seine Armbrust ab und klopfte an das Zimmer, in dem die Grimes zur Zeit wohnten. Er hörte Schritte auf die Tür zukommen, dann öffnete sich die Tür und er sah Lori ins Gesicht. „Ich schicke ihn zu dir", sagte sie knapp und winkte Rick heran. Der kam zu Daryl in den Flur und wartete bis Lori die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Und?" fragte er ungeduldig. Daryl schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Verdammt..." Rick fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und starrte auf die Wand hinter Daryl. „Willst du es morgen noch mal versuchen?"

„Ich werde nichts finden, solange dieser Junge mit keine genauen Angaben macht. Ins Blaue hinein suchen ist nicht besonders einfach. Ich muss mit ihm reden, Rick."

„... In Ordnung. Morgen früh. Ich werde mit dir suchen. Shane will auch, dass wir diesen Kerl finden und so können wir das Suchgebiet ein wenig ausweiten, so wie bei Sophia. Andrea und T-Dog können auch helfen. Ich bekomme keine ruhige Minute, solange da draußen jemand ist, der Menschen anritzt und sie dann den Beißern überlässt. Wer weiß was er anrichtet, wenn er jemandem von uns im Wald über den Weg läuft..."

„Verstehe schon. Ich werde morgen die Gruppen einteilen und mich um alles kümmern."

„Du solltest wirklich im Haus schlafen, Daryl. Carol liegt mir die ganze Zeit damit in den Ohren und sie hat Recht. Auch wenn du das nicht gerne hörst." Rick sah ihn eindringlich an und Daryl gab sich geschlagen.

„Na gut. Ich werde noch alles zusammenpacken und dann komme ich sofort rein." Er erwiderte Ricks Blick und nach einer Weile runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist?" fragte er den immer noch ernst dreinblickenden Sheriff.

„Ich hoffe du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen. Wegen... Du weißt schon. Wegen ihr."

Daryl wendete den Blick ab und ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und murmelte: „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Es ist meine Schuld."

Schnellen Schrittes ging er Richtung Haustür, nahm im Gehen seine Armbrust und trat hinaus in die kalte Abendluft.

XXX

„Aus welcher Richtung kamst du genau?" Daryl sprach nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit Randall und er bekam einfach keine genaue Beschreibung aus diesem Jungen heraus. Langsam verlor er die Geduld.

„Also, ich glaube, ungefähr da muss ich hergelaufen sein..." Randall ging langsam vor ihm und den anderen her. Sie hatten sich umentschieden und eine gemeinsame Suche angefangen, da Randall ständig seine Meinung änderte und sich angeblich nicht genau erinnerte wo er herkam.

„Geht es auch etwas genauer, Junge?" fragte Shane gereizt. Man sah ihm an, dass er Randall am liebsten einfach erschossen hätte, doch das hatte Rick abgelehnt. Er wollte zumindest erst wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Und diesen Irren mit dem Messer finden.

Daryl verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Randall war vor fünf Tagen aus dem Wald gekommen und hatte sich erst erholen müssen, bevor er wieder genug Kraft zum Laufen hatte. Die Schnitte an den Beinen waren tief gewesen. Und nach der langen Zeit würde Daryl keine Spuren mehr ausmachen können, das hatte er Rick gesagt. Er wollte es trotzdem versuchen und Daryl konnte es wegen Carl und dem Ungeborenen bis zu einem gewissen Grade verstehen, auch wenn er selbst nie Kinder gehabt hatte.

So vergingen die Stunden und alle waren erschöpft als Rick beschloss sie Suche abzubrechen. Zurück auf der Farm hatte Daryl den Jungen zurück in seine Unterkunft in der Scheune gebracht. Sie wollten ihn nicht im Haus haben, da sie ihn nicht kannten und das war die einzige Möglichkeit noch Schlimmeres abzuwenden. Wer wusste, ob Randall sich nicht selbst die Wunden beigebracht hatte? Es gab für nichts mehr eine Garantie. Gerade als er hinter sich die Tür abschließen wollte, kam Shane angelaufen und hielt ihn auf.

„Hey, Daryl. Lass das Schloss offen. Ich will mal mit dem Jungen reden." Als Daryl nichts sagte und weiter seiner Beschäftigung nachging, fügte Shane schärfer hinzu: „Er soll endlich auspacken und das wird er nicht, wenn wir ihn weiter mit Samthandschuhen anfassen."

„Was willst du denn dagegen tun, Shane?" fragte Daryl mit einem aggressiven Unterton und ließ das Umhängeschloss gegen die Tür fallen.

„Nur mit ihm reden. Gute, alte Polizeiarbeit." Shane trat immer näher heran, so nah, dass sich bald ihre Nasenspitzen berührt hätten, wäre Shane nicht ein kleines Stück größer als Daryl gewesen. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, wie einfach es war das Leben dieses Jungen einfach abzuschreiben. Dann entschied er sich dagegen.

„Vergiss es." Daryl wollte an Shane vorbeigehen, als dieser ihn gewaltsam am Arm festhielt und zu sich zurück zog. „Was ist, willst du mich davor auch noch verprügeln?" Daryl lächelte Shane frech an. Bewusste Provokation, das machte er immer in solchen Situationen, denn die meisten hörten auf zu denken, wenn sie wütend wurden. Shane sah ihn einen Moment aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann stieß er einen wütenden Ton aus und stürzte auf ihn los.

„Gib mir den Schlüssel!" brüllte er und drückte mit der einen Hand auf Daryls Hals, während die andere versuchte den Schlüssel aus Daryls Griff zu entreißen. Sie fielen zu Boden.

Mit einem Fuß trat Daryl in Shanes Rücken und ein stechender Schmerz zog in sein Bein. Es fühlte sich an wie ein reißender Muskel, aber es hatte funktioniert. Shane rutschte etwas zur Seite und Daryls Hand war wieder frei. Den Schlüsselbund fest umklammert, schlug er mit der Hand auf Shanes Schläfe. Die Schlüssel schnitten in Shanes Gesicht und er ließ von Daryl ab, um seine andere Hand auf sein Gesicht zu drücken. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, anscheinend hatte sein Auge auch etwas abbekommen.

Schwer atmend und eine Hand an seinem Hals, rutschte Daryl weg vom immer noch schreienden Shane und zog sich an der Wand auf die Beine. Er hatte Sterne vor den Augen und ihm wurde schwindelig.

Shane hockte jetzt auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden der Scheune und sein Kopf hing nach unten. Sein Körper bebte und Daryl hörte ein irres Lachen. Der Typ hatte sie nicht mehr alle. Schnell steckte er sich den Schlüsselbund in die Hosentasche und zog sein Jagdmesser. Shane stand betont langsam auf und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, so als würde er sich nach dem Sport dehnen. Daryl versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und ihm war speiübel. Sein Kopf musste beim Sturz etwas abbekommen haben.

Shane schien das zu bemerken und sprang mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Daryl zu. Er bekam ihn zu packen, doch Daryl drückte ihm die Spitze der Messerklinge in den Bauch. Töten wollte er ihn nicht, aber er sollte sich fernhalten. Shane spürte das Messer an seinem Bauch und lächelte wie wahnsinnig.

„Drück zu, Daryl. Töte mich oder traust du dich nicht?" In diesem Moment hörten sie wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde. Keiner der beiden wendete den Blick von den Augen des jeweils anderen. „Auseinander", hörten sie Ricks Stimme sagen. Als keiner sich rührte wiederholte er sich: „Auseinander! Sofort." Daryl ließ das Messer sinken und lockerte seinen Griff um Shanes Kragen, den er umklammert hielt.

„Shane, du auch." Rick trat näher und richtete seine Waffe direkt auf Shanes entstelltes Gesicht. Erst als der Lauf fast seine Schläfe berührte, ließ Shane von Daryl ab und ging sofort aus der Scheune. Rick ließ den Arm sinken und atmete tief ein. „Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er laut.

Statt auf seine Frage zu antworten, zog Daryl die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie Rick hin. „Krieg deinen Freund in den Griff" war das einzige, das er sagte bevor auch er die Scheune verließ.

26

Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Das sah Merle an seinem Gesicht. Er hatte den Kerl jetzt seit drei Tagen in der Mangel und es gefiel ihm immer besser. Unzählige Zigaretten hatte er auf dem Körper dieses Bastards ausgedrückt und dabei zugesehen, wie er abstumpfte bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr reagierte, sondern es einfach über sich ergehen ließ. So ein Versager, war schon nach drei Tagen bereit zu sterben. Es nahm der ganzen Sache den Reiz, dass musste Merle schon zugeben, aber dafür machte es ihm einfach zu viel Spaß immer weiter nachzumachen, was sie mit ihm in Atlanta gemacht hatten.

„Weißt du, unter normalen Umständen würde mich das echt langweilen", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber in Anbetracht dessen, was ihr so mit mir getrieben habt, finde ich es schon fast ironisch." Jetzt lachte er. „Du wirst nicht so schnell sterben wie du denkst, Arschloch. Wenn ich die anderen drei Wichser schon nicht bekomme, dann kriegst du eben alles ab. Ach ja... Wo sind die überhaupt? Haben dich wohl zurückgelassen und dich vergessen, nicht wahr? Oder warum streifst du alleine durch den Wald? Ihr ward doch so... unzertrennlich, möchte man meinen."

Er bekam keine Antwort, Tim schluckte nur und ließ die Augen geschlossen. „Also ich an deiner Stelle würde anfangen die Fragen zu beantworten, denn ich verliere langsam die Geduld mit dir."

Wut stieg in Merle auf, der Kerl wollte ihn wohl zum Narren halten. Mit einem Ruck schob er den Stuhl, auf dem er saß zurück und stellte sich direkt vor Tim, der auf einem weiteren Stuhl festgemacht war. Er zeigte keine Regung. Merle holte mit der Faust aus und traf direkt den Kiefer des Gefangenen. „Wo sind die anderen?" Tim schnaufte und spuckte Blut auf den Boden.

Dann antwortete er krächzend: „Tot, schätze ich..."

„So, schätzt du also? Leben sie oder nicht? Ich will eine Antwort!"

Merle holte erneut zum Schlag aus, doch Tim fing an zu betteln: „Bitte, ich schwöre, ich weiß es nicht! Wir haben sie gefunden und ich bin ihr nur knapp entkommen... Ich weiß nicht was danach passiert ist. Bitte, ich schwöre bei Gott!" Tim keuchte unaufhörlich und Merle entfernte sich von ihm.

Er sagte die Wahrheit. „Wer ist 'sie'?" fragte er dennoch, stutzig.

„Sie... Sie... Sie ist wahnsinnig! Diese Schlampe aus Atlanta, die dich mitgenommen hat. Wir haben sie gefunden. Sie hat alle umgebracht!" Tim zitterte unkontrolliert und kotzte auf den Boden. Dann schaukelte er sich in seinem Stuhl hin und her, hier war nichts mehr zu holen.

„Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte er und zog Tim am Haaransatz wieder in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Sie lebte also noch und er hatte endlich eine Spur zu ihr. Er musste sie finden und herbringen. Woodbury war ein guter Ort. Das war er ihr schuldig.

27

„ _Wenn der Mensch mit froher Ungeduld den neuen Tag, den neuen Frühling, das neue Jahr erwartet, so ahnt er dabei nicht, daß er eigentlich den eigenen Tod herbeiwünscht."_

 _\- Leonardo da Vinci (1452 – 1519)_

Judith wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte nachdem sie die Naht abgedeckt hatte. Sie war sitzend an der Wand wieder aufgewacht und es war dunkel gewesen. Nur ein paar Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen vermutete sie.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und hinzustellen. Wenn sie es schaffte ein paar Schritte zu machen, war es gut. Ihr Körper war schwach, denn sie hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts getrunken oder gegessen. Als sie stand und sich unsicher an der Wand abstützte, befand sie sich als fit genug zu der Tasche mit den Vorräten zu gehen.

Es wurde bald Zeit weiterzuziehen, denn hier hielt sie es nicht mehr für sicher. Mindestens zwei Leute wussten wo sie war und konnten jeder Zeit zurückkehren. Randall und der letzte der Atlanta-Männer. Sie nahm eine Plastikflasche mit Wasser und ein Einmachglas mit Essiggurken aus dem Gewühl und setzte sich auf den Boden. Gierig trank sie das Wasser fast in einem Ansatz leer. Schnaufend holte sie Luft und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Mit letzter Kraft öffnete sie das Einmachglas und nahm die erste Gurke heraus. Eigentlich war sie nie ein Freund von Essiggurken gewesen, sie hatte sie bisher regelrecht verabscheut, doch wollte sie auch nicht verhungern. Außerdem ärgerte es sie, dass sie ständig essen, trinken oder schlafen musste.

Während sie insgesamt drei der Gurken langsam verzehrte, feilte sie innerlich an einem Plan, der es ihr möglich machen sollte, diese lebensnotwendigen und doch ziemlich zeitaufwendigen Tätigkeiten auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, und trotzdem noch genug von allem zu bekommen. Allerdings würde die Sache mit dem Schlaf schwierig, da sie keinen Wecker hatte, mit dem sie kontrollieren konnte, wie viel Schlaf nötig war. Aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen.

Gestärkt widmete sie sich ihrer nächsten Aufgabe: Aufräumen und das Wichtigste zusammenpackten, denn sie wollte in den kommenden Morgenstunden losziehen.

Nur musste sie sich noch überlegen wohin sie gehen sollte, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin die Männer damals mit Merle verschwunden waren und sie war sich eigentlich auch gar nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt damit rechnen sollte, dass noch irgendein Mensch lebte, den sie je gekannt hatte.

Da waren nicht viele, nur ihr Vater, ihre Mutter, manche Leute aus der High School, die sie tatsächlich noch nicht dem Vergessen überlassen hatte und die Dixon-Brüder. Nicht viele also. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass sie es so lange allein geschafft hatte. Sowohl vorher als auch nachher. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie allein war, denn überall wo sie war, war früher oder später jemand tot.


	11. Maßlosigkeit

28

 _(Inspiriert von 'Becoming the Nightmare', Suffokate)_

Merle war mit drei anderen Männern losgezogen, um sich nach der Hütte umzusehen, in der sich die Kleine vielleicht noch versteckte. Garantieren konnte es ihm keiner, doch hatte der Governor trotzdem zugestimmt, dass er sich eine Gruppe zusammensuchte und loszog. Dankbar hatte er die Großzügigkeit angenommen und war in den frühen Morgenstunden direkt vor die Barrikaden Woodburys gegangen.

„Also wen genau suchen wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Martinez, den Merle wegen seiner Erfahrung und Skrupellosigkeit mitgenommen hatte. Falls sie in der Klemme steckte, würde er nicht zögern ein verängstigtes Mädchen zu retten, auch wenn er es nicht kannte.

„Eine Frau", war deshalb seine knappe Antwort, wer wusste schon, ob sie tatsächlich verängstigt im Wald saß, denn den Beschreibungen Tims zufolge war sie ein ziemlich harter Brocken.

„Und warum ist sie so wichtig? Gehört sie deinem Gefangenen da oder wie?" Vernehmbar laut atmete Merle ein.

„Nein, sie gehört niemandem. Ich bin ihr was schuldig."

Martinez lachte. „Warum? Hat sie dir einen gelutscht oder was?" Wutentbrannt drehte Merle sich zu ihm um und drückte ihm die Klinge des Messers an seiner Prothese an den Hals.

„Diese Frau hat mehr Eier als ihr drei zusammen und nur wegen ihr stehe ich hier und atme. Du solltest also deine Fresse halten, Pepe, bevor ich sie dir eintrete", zischte Merle während er die Klinge etwas fester in Martinez' Hals drückte. Dieser schluckte und drückte ein „Ist ja gut" heraus. Schweigend gingen sie weiter.

Nach etwa einer Stunde stieg ihnen ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Einer der Männer verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist das?" fragte er und rümpfte die Nase. Merle bedeutete ihm still zu sein und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Geruch kommen musste.

Sie kamen an eine Lichtung und dort bot sich ihnen ein Anblick des Grauens. Überall lagen Leichenteile, Gedärme und ausgerissene Stücke Fleisch verstreut herum. Die Lichtung war von Blut durchtränkt, der Boden war teilweise aufgeweicht.

Einer der Männer hinter ihm kotzte neben einen Baum und Merle schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Dann ging er weiter und entdeckte eine Hütte, die ebenfalls mit Leichenteilen gesäumt war, sogar die Fenster waren mit Eingeweiden verhangen. Hier war etwas geschehen, das er sich noch nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es so, als hätte sich hier ein Psychopath ausgetobt, doch irgendwie wirkte es zu geordnet, zu organisiert. Er drehte sich zu seiner Gruppe um und gab Martinez den Befehl ihm zu folgen. Der andere blieb beim Schwächelnden.

Behutsam bewegten sie sich auf die Hütte zu und überlegten sorgfältig wohin sie ihre nächsten Schritte taten. Zwar hatte Merle schon einiges gesehen, doch das war ihm in diesem Stil auch noch nicht untergekommen.

Er und Martinez stellten sich auf jeweils eine Seite der Eingangstür auf und nickten sich zu. Merle öffnete langsam die Tür und sicherte als erstes den Raum. Es war niemand dort. Auf dem Boden lagen nur ein paar leere Plastikflaschen und Konservendosen. Außerdem eine leere Sporttasche.

Beide Männer traten nun in die Hütte und sahen sich systematisch nach Hinweisen um. Merle fand eine leere Wodkaflasche und ein paar Reste von abgetrennten Fäden, die man auch in Krankenwagen oder in Erste-Hilfe-Stationen im Gefängnis fand.

„Hier wurde jemand verarztet. Aber der Wodka... Vielleicht hat sich hier jemand einen gebechert?" versuchte Martinez eine erste Theorie zu formulieren.

„Nein, Arschloch. Den Wodka hat man benutzt, um die Wunde zu reinigen." Genervt schüttelte Merle den Kopf und sah sich weiter um. Dann fand er wonach er gesucht hatte: Eines seiner T-Shirts lag zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden, da hatte sie wohl drauf gebissen, als sie genäht wurde. War jemand bei ihr?

Dem Müll und den Essensresten zufolge hatte hier nur eine Person gelebt. Er hockte sich vor die leere Tasche und fand noch ein anderes Shirt, das ihm gehörte. Sie lebte also noch. Cleveres Mädchen. Er empfand so etwas wie stolz, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie sich alleine verarzte und diese ganzen Beißer platt machte.

„Merle, sieh dir das mal an...", hörte er Martinez hinter sich sagen. Der Tonfall hatte sich seltsam angehört und er wurde stutzig. Er stellte sich hin und ging zu der Ecke, in der Martinez schnaufend stand.

„Was für ein kranker Bastard macht so etwas?" Merle antwortete nicht, sondern schlug ein gellendes Lachen an, als er den abgetrennten Kopf des Anführers der Gruppe erkannte, die ihn in Atlanta festgehalten hatte. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Im Grunde war es Merle auch egal, Hauptsache der Wichser war tot. Beide Augen waren durchstochen worden und er lag wie eine Trophäe in der Ecke.

„Jemand, der weiß wer dieses Würstchen hier war. Sieh nur, Martinez, er hat ihn sich auch jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen angesehen. Dort hinten ist die Ecke mit den ganzen Vorräten, ist das nicht witzig?" fragte er immer noch lachend.

Dann sah er etwas an der Holzwand über dem Schädel. Jemand hatte mit Blut dorthin geschrieben Ich bin das Ende Vielleicht hatte sie da Recht. Oder sie drehte langsam durch, er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Aber eins war sicher: Sie war ein Killer.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Woodbury schwiegen seine Begleiter beharrlich bis Martinez die Ruhe unterbrach. „Was war an der Sache mit dem Kopf eigentlich so witzig? Du wirkst etwas zu sehr begeistert von den Leichenteilen. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn dieser Irre dort gewesen wäre? Ihn etwa mit nach Woodbury genommen? Ihm einen Orden verliehen? … Was war das für eine kranke Scheiße da in der Hütte? … Merle! Antworte mir, was war das?" Martinez packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn dadurch stehen zu bleiben.

„Mir reicht zu wissen, dass sie lebt und ehrlich gesagt wäre sie bei uns wahrscheinlich versauert wie ein Löwe im Käfig. Du hast doch ihre Arbeit gesehen, wie organisiert, wie durchdacht. Sie ist nicht für unsere Stadt gemacht, es wäre eine Schande sie dort einzusperren." Ungläubig ließ Martinez von ihm ab.

„Du glaubst, dass das da eine einzige Frau alleine angerichtet haben kann? Ist das dein beschissener Ernst?" Als Merle ihm nur ein Lächeln zur Antwort gab, schüttelte Martinez den Kopf und ging leise fluchend weiter.

29

Sie war jetzt etwa zwei Stunden durch den Wald gelaufen und hatte mehrere Pausen machen müssen, um sich auszuruhen. Die Wunde verheilte stetig und ohne Komplikationen, eine Sorge weniger. Es war bewölkt und sie hatte keine Orientierung. Vielleicht würde sie bis zum Abend wieder etwas gefunden haben, wo sie sich niederlassen konnte.

Irgendwann stieß sie auf den Waldrand und hörte Geräusche, die nicht von Beißern kommen konnten. Es waren eindeutig Stimmen. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich zu der Quelle der Geräusche und fand eine kleine Scheune, der sich drei Gestalten näherten. Etwas weiter weg stand ein Farmhaus, überall Zäune und Vieh. Anscheinend lebten dort Menschen, denn die Weiden wirkten gepflegt und bewirtschaftet.

In die andere Richtung stand eine weitere Scheune und so etwas wie ein Hühnerstall, doch genau konnte sie es nicht erkennen. Die drei Gestalten näherten sich weiter. Es waren drei Männer, ein großer mit dunklen Haaren und militärischem Aussehen. Ein Afroamerikaner mit einem Verband um den einen Unterarm, bulliger und kräftiger Typ. Gegen diese beiden konnte sie nicht ankommen ohne Überraschungstaktik, das wusste sie. Sie schoben einen dritten vor sich her, der den Kopf hängen ließ. Er schien gefesselt zu sein.

Dann hob er den Blick und sie traute ihren Augen nicht: Da war also Randall gelandet. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Auf dieses Wiedersehen hatte sie gehofft, immerhin hatte er einfach die Party verlassen, die sie ihm zu verdanken hatte.

30

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles im Chaos versank. Schon seit zwei Tagen stritt sich die Gruppe darüber, ob sie Randall gehen lassen sollten oder ihn doch lieber gleich töteten. Rick und Shane hatten ihn aussetzen wollen, doch war irgendetwas schief gegangen und sie hatten ihn ohne Kommentar zurück in die Scheune gesperrt.

Daryl war sich nicht sicher wie es nun weitergehen sollte und er überlegte an einem Lösungsvorschlag. Zwar glaubte er nicht daran, dass es die beiden Streithähne interessieren würde, doch der Versuch würde Carol ruhiger stimmen, denn sie bestand immer noch darauf, dass er sich etwas mehr in die Gruppe integrierte.

Und denjenigen, der Randall die Schnitte zugefügt haben könnte, hatte er auch noch nicht gefunden. Genau wie er vermutet hatte, waren sie zu spät und es würden sich keine Spuren mehr im Wald finden.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es keine persönliche Abrechnung mit Randall gewesen war, die noch nicht ganz beglichen wurde, sodass jemand nach dem Jungen suchte und ihn womöglich noch fand. Gedankenverloren zog er seine abendlichen Runden um das Haus und hielt Ausschau nach auffälligen Bewegungen. Seit Wochen war es immer dasselbe: Nichts von außerhalb bedrohte sie oder griff sie an. Die Probleme gärten im Inneren und das machte ihnen allen noch mehr Angst als die Beißer, auch wenn es schwer war das zu begreifen.

In diesem Moment schoss ihm Merle durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht was aus ihm geworden war. Das letzte was er von ihm gesehen hatte, war die abgetrennte Hand auf dem Dach. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte und Glenn kam heran, um ihn von der Schicht abzulösen. Schnell verscheuchte er den Gedanken an Merle und drehte sich zu Glenn um.

„Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen", sagte der mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht und schwang sich die Schrotflinte am Gurt um die Schulter. In diesem Moment sah Daryl wie das Licht in Randalls Hütte plötzlich ausging.

XXX

Randall machte es sich so bequem wie es ging, denn er war mit einer Hand an die Wand gekettet. Das Scharnier war zu fest verschraubt oder genagelt, es ließ sich nicht aus dem Holz ziehen. Und die Handschellen konnte er auch nicht öffnen, dafür war er zu ungeschickt und er hatte auch noch nie welche in seinem Leben getragen außer jetzt.

Shane hatte wie jeden Abend eine elektrische Laterne in das Fenster gestellt, sodass er sehen konnte, falls es zu einem größeren Tumult in der Hütte kam. Die Lampe stand direkt in dem Fenster der Wand, an der Randall festgemacht war, falls er also zu viel herum wackelte beim Versuch sich zu befreien, sähen sie es aus dem Farmhaus sofort.

Wahrscheinlich diskutierten sie gerade wieder darüber, ob er nun sterben sollte, oder lieber nicht. Eine Knarre vor das Gesicht gehalten hatten sie ihm schon einmal, es wäre ihm also nichts Neues. Gerade als er die Augen schließen wollte, fiel die Lampe direkt vor seine Füße und ging mit einem lauten Scheppern aus. Randalls Herz pochte rasend schnell und über sich nahm er Bewegungen wahr.

Die Scheune konnte über das Dach betreten werden, der Junge von diesem Polizisten hatte sich mal auf diese Weise hier rein geschlichen. Vielleicht war er es wieder, Randall konnte nichts sehen, seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er zaghaft und in dem Moment hörte er einen dumpfen Knall fast direkt vor sich. Schwere Stiefel kamen auf dem Boden auf und gleich darauf hörte er wie jemand sehr nahe vor seinem Gesicht leise atmete.

Ein helles Licht schien ihm ins Gesicht. So plötzlich wie es an gegangen war, war es auch wieder aus, eine Taschenlampe wahrscheinlich. Dann war es lange still. Für Randall blieb die Zeit stehen, es kam ihm vor, als wären drei Stunden vergangen bis er eine Stimme hörte, die er kannte und fürchtete. „Hallo, Randall." Dann ein lauter Knall.

XXX

Ein Schuss zerriss die Luft, sie waren zu spät. Daryl war zu der Scheune gelaufen, Glenn hatte Rick und Shane geholt. Nachdem Dale gestorben war, hatten sie eigentlich die Regel, dass niemand mehr alleine gehen sollte, doch war es zu gefährlich zu warten. Und selbst jetzt waren sie noch zu spät. Doch wenn Shane nicht bei Randall war, wer war es dann?

Daryl hatte die dunkle Befürchtung, dass es sich um die vermutete persönliche Rache an Randall handelte und sie ihn die ganze Zeit als Köder bei sich hatten. Scheiße. Es war zu dunkel, um sich mit Handzeichen zu verständigen und sie versuchten miteinander zu kommunizieren. Schwierig. Rick fummelte den Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und suchte im spärlichen Licht des Mondes nach dem passenden Schlüssel.

Daryl wartete bis Rick das Vorhängeschloss geöffnet hatte. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und Daryl riss die Tür auf, während Rick den Raum ausleuchtete und nach der Ursache für den Schuss suchte. Die Scheune war leer. „Wir hätten ihn gleich beseitigen sollen! Jetzt sieh dir an, was passiert ist", rief Shane unvermittelt und Glenn brachte ihn nur mit Mühe zum Schweigen. Rick hielt die Taschenlampe auf die Stelle, an der die Handschellen mit der Wand verbunden gewesen waren. Jemand hatte sie durchschossen, Randall wurde also befreit.

„Sie müssen über das Dach entkommen sein. Wir müssen nach ihnen suchen. Wenn es jemand war, der zu Randalls Gruppe gehörte, dann sind wir vielleicht als nächste dran und werden geplündert oder Schlimmeres. Wir gehen in zweier Teams. Daryl, du gehst mit Glenn, Shane, du kommst mit mir", sagte Rick und alle verließen die Scheune.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'No Pity for a Coward', Suicide Silence)_

Randall heulte schon wieder, doch sie scheuchte ihn gnadenlos vor sich her. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und trottete willenlos durch den Wald. Nicht mal widersprechen wollte er ihr. Sie drückte ihm die Spitze seiner eigenen Machete in den Rücken und bewegte ihn so in die Richtung, in die er gehen sollte. Sie hatte sich oft überlegt, wie er sterben sollte, falls sie ihn in die Finger bekam. An einem Baum, der ihr geeignet vorkam hielten sie an.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen?" fragte er schluchzend. Ohne zu antworten drückte sie ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum und fesselte ihn mit einem dünnen Seil, dass sie einem seiner Freunde abgenommen hatte. Seine Hände waren frei, aber er konnte sich nicht losbinden. Zufrieden stellte sie sich vor ihn hin.

„Du weißt warum du hier stehst, Randall?" fragte sie monoton. Er heulte immer weiter. Vermutlich tat sie der Welt noch einen Gefallen, wenn sie sie von ihm befreite. „Du machst mir meine Entscheidung wirklich sehr leicht, wenn du weiter so heulst", fügte sie trocken hinzu. Augenblicklich hielt er inne und starrte sie ängstlich an.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, er hätte mich getötet, wenn ich ihm nicht gezeigt hätte wo du warst! Glaub mir doch!" bettelte er.

„Du widerst mich an. Immer noch und schon wieder", sprach sie mit einem verächtlichen Tonfall. Für Randall war das Schlimmste, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, da sie die Maske dieses Mal nicht abgenommen hatte.

„Wirst du mich jetzt töten?" fragte er etwas beruhigter, so als hätte er sich damit abgefunden. Sie lachte.

„Oh nein, ich habe mir etwas viel Schöneres für dich überlegt. Du hast mir diese Typen nur auf den Hals gehetzt, Randall. Ich vergelte Gleiches mit Gleichem." Jetzt atmete er wieder schwer und sie hörte, wie er sich einpinkelte. Schweigend griff sie an ihren Gürtel und nahm Wills Revolver aus dem Holster. Dann trat sie so nah an ihn heran, dass sie ihm direkt ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „In der Trommel ist eine Kugel. Überleg' dir gut, wofür du sie benutzt."

Sie trat zurück und drückte ihm die Waffe in die Hand. „Bye, Randall", flüsterte sie und schickte ihm einen Luftkuss zu, bevor sie vollends in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Hey, komm zurück! Lass mich hier nicht sterben! Komm, zurück, ich schwöre, ich hatte keine Wahl!" schrie er in die Dunkelheit und er hörte eine kurze Zeit lang nichts. Bis das erste Stöhnen auf ihn zukam und sich Beißer aus dem Schatten lösten.

XXX

Ein zweiter Schuss hallte durch den Wald. Daryl blieb stehen, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Glenn hinter ihm sah sich um. „Aus welcher Richtung kam das?" fragte er leise.

„Ich glaube aus der", flüsterte Daryl und deutete mit dem Strahl der Taschenlampe zwischen die Bäume rechts neben ihnen. Beide bewegten sie sich nun dort hin. Schon nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch gelangten sie zu einem Baum, an dem sich etwa sieben Beißer tummelten. Sie rissen an irgendwas herum und waren mit fressen beschäftigt. Daryl zog sein Messer und begann die ersten Beißer zu beseitigen, Glenn ebenfalls. Als alle von ihnen erledigt waren, leuchtete Daryl direkt auf den Baum.

„Ist das...? Ist das Randall?" fragte Glenn überrascht.

„Zumindest war er das mal...", war alles, was Daryl dazu einfiel.

„Er ist nur am Bauch gefesselt, seine Arme sind frei. Warum hat er sich nicht losgemacht?"

Wachsam umkreiste Daryl den Baum und sah sich alles genau an. Er überlegte kurz. Dann sah er einen Revolver auf dem Boden liegen und nahm ihn in die Hand.

„Hier, Glenn, sieh mal", nuschelte er mit der Taschenlampe im Mund, damit er beide Hände frei hatte. Glenn kam näher und staunte.

„Die Trommel ist leer! Daryl... Jemand muss ihm die Waffe hier gelassen haben, mit nur einer Kugel. Wer tut so etwas?"

„Jemand, den Randall ziemlich angepisst haben muss, schätze ich... Und der Idiot schießt einfach ins Dunkel, statt sich selbst die Kugel zu geben. Er hatte die Wahl. Und hat die falsche getroffen." Daryl hatte die Taschenlampe wieder in der anderen Hand und richtete sie genau auf Randalls Leiche. Er war noch nicht verwandelt. Seufzend zog er sein Jagdmesser und stach es in Randalls Kopf.

„Wir müssen Rick und Shane finden. Komm", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und ging mit Glenn zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Wenn er die Fährten las, würden sie die anderen beiden schnell finden. Zumindest in der Theorie.

XXX

„Wir hätten ihn gleich umlegen sollen, Rick", wiederholte Shane nun schon das mindestens dreißigste Mal in den letzten fünf Tagen. „Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert, und Carl, Lori und das Baby wären sicher. Rick, du weißt, dass es die falsche Entscheidung war. Gib es endlich zu", fügte er wütend hinzu.

Bald war Ricks Geduldsfaden am Ende, lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Shane verwechselte anscheinend seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Lori und Carl waren seine Familie, das Baby war ebenfalls von ihm, egal, ob es Shane in den Kram passte oder nicht. Und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Shane die Beherrschung oder den Verstand verlor. Auch wenn Rick zugeben musste, dass er nicht sicher sagen konnte, ob das nicht schon längst geschehen war. Er war eine Gefahr für sie alle. Er gefährdete die Farm, Lori, Carl, Hershel und seine Töchter, Carol, Glenn, Daryl, einfach alle.

Nicht zuletzt hatte er Otiz getötet, die Beweise lagen auf der Hand. Dale hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt. Selbst jetzt im Tod sah er Rick jede Nacht in seinen Träumen vorwurfsvoll an und diesem Blick hielt er nicht lange stand, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er nicht real war.

Und nun war er hier, allein mit Shane im Wald, der ihn vor sich her trieb, um ihn irgendwann endlich umzubringen. Doch das durfte nicht geschehen. Er durfte es nicht zulassen, nicht wieder schwach sein. Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor seinen besten Freund zu töten, während dieser ihn auf ein offenes Feld trieb. Es war Vollmond.


	12. Wiedersehen

31

 _(Inspiriert von 'Party', Daniel Licht [Dexter Soundtrack])_

Das Baby war gerade ein paar Stunden alt und hatte schon keine Mutter mehr. Carl musste Lori erschießen bevor sie sich verwandelte, der Kaiserschnitt war ihr Todesurteil gewesen. Daryl konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Carl jetzt gerade durchmachte. Er hatte nämlich nicht nur seine Mutter töten müssen, gleichzeitig drehte sein Vater durch, der den Tod Loris verständlicherweise nicht einfach wegsteckte.

Beth hatte Daryl die Kleine gegeben und er hatte sie als erster gefüttert. In einem Kindergarten ganz in der Nähe hatte er zusammen mit Maggie ein paar Sachen gefunden, die sie gut gebrauchen konnten. Es kotzte ihn an, dass sie es nehmen konnten, weil die Kinder, für die es bestimmt gewesen war, tot waren.

Jetzt saß er alleine mit dem Kind auf dem Arm in der Zelle, in der Beth normalerweise schlief. Die anderen waren ihren Aufgaben nachgegangen und er hatte sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig bereit erklärt die Kleine für ein bis zwei Stunden zu übernehmen. Für manche von ihnen hatte es anscheinend schräg ausgesehen: Daryl Dixon mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Aber Carl war traumatisiert und Rick irgendwo im Gefängnis, nicht auffindbar. Da musste sich irgendwer um die Kleine kümmern, auch wenn das hieß, dass er es war.

Wenn er ehrlich hätte sein müssen, so war das auch nicht die liebste Beschäftigung, die er sich gerade vorstellen konnte, aber Beth hatte ihm das Bündel Hilflosigkeit einfach in die Arme gedrückt und angekündigt, sie würde sich um ein Bettchen kümmern. Da saß er nun. Die 'kleine Nervensäge', wie er sie vorübergehend getauft hatte, schlief tief und fest.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das zerknautschte, winzige Gesicht. Es war alles und nichts zugleich. Absoluter Frieden und doch totale Zerbrechlichkeit. Die personifizierte Unschuld. Dieses Kind war ein Geschenk und höchstwahrscheinlich auch zugleich ein Fluch. Wenn ihr etwas zustieß, so würde die Gruppe alle Hoffnung auf ein neues Leben mit ihr zusammen begraben. Und er wäre der letzte, der dies zulassen würde. Sein Leben war in den Händen dieses kleinen Mädchens.

„Du siehst gar nicht aus wie eine Nervensäge...", murmelte er. „Das ist eigentlich ein ziemlich blöder und unpassender Name, entschuldige... Wir Dixons waren nie besonders gut im Umgang mit anderen Leuten, weißt du?"

Daryl bemerkte nicht, dass Carl neben der Zellentür stand und ihn beobachtete. „Doch wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich dich nach der stärksten und widerstandsfähigsten Frau benennen, die ich je gekannt habe... Du wirst ihr eines Tages alle Ehre machen..." Daryl strich dem schlafenden Baby mit dem Zeigefinger über die Nase und lächelte. Dann trat Carl einen Schritt näher und er bemerkte ihn. Schockiert zog er die Hand zurück und räusperte sich.

„Du solltest deine Schwester jetzt nehmen, ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Zerstreut stand Daryl auf und hielt Carl das eingewickelte Kind hin. Der sah ihn nur schweigend an.

„Hey, nimmst du sie jetzt oder nicht?"

„Erst wenn du mir verrätst wie sie hieß", antwortete Carl.

„Wie wer hieß?" fragte Daryl schnippisch.

„Na, die Frau von der du gerade gesprochen hast. Wer war sie?" Daryl hielt für einen Moment die Luft an und stieß sie mit einem zischenden Geräusch wieder aus.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Carl, es geht dich nichts an."

„Wenn du meine Schwester schon nach ihr benennen würdest, dann geht es mich was an. Denn ich möchte ihr keinen Namen geben müssen, mir fallen nur die von den Frauen ein, die wir... Du weißt schon... Die nicht mehr bei uns sind."

Betrübt kam Carl herein und ließ sich auf das Zellenbett sinken. Daryl hielt das Baby immer noch in den Händen und stand in der Zellenmitte. Nach langem Zögern antwortete er: „Sie hieß Judith. Dein Dad kannte sie auch."

„War sie nett?" fragte Carl während er sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

„... Sie war mehr als das, Carl. Und jetzt nimm deine Schwester, bitte."

32

Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein, der Hubschrauber war nicht weit entfernt abgestürzt. Aus der Stille des Waldes dröhnten Motoren von Autos oder schwereren Fahrzeugen, sie konnte es nicht ganz zuordnen. Der Winter war vorbei und im Wald trieben sich wieder mehr Menschen herum, sie musste vorsichtig sein.

Dann kam sie zu der Absturzstelle und vor ihr bot sich ein Bild des Chaos. Mehrere Männer umstellten das Wrack und sicherten die Umgebung. Bloß keine Geräusche machen. Einer der Männer kam ihr bekannt vor, sie überlegte woher. Es war derjenige, der damals Merle auf dem Highway mitgenommen hatte. Endlich, sie hatte eine Spur.

Doch wo war Merle? Sie sah sich die Männer genauer an, doch erkannte kein weiteres Gesicht. Der Mann in der Weste ging umher und sah sich die Leichen genauer an. Anscheinend hatte er einen Überlebenden gefunden. Sie war gespannt auf seine nächste Handlung. Tötete er ihn einfach oder ließ er ihn leben? Anhand der ersten Reaktion konnte man viel über einen Menschen in den heutigen Zeiten herausfinden. Er ließ ihn in einen der Wagen bringen, immerhin. Aber der Schein konnte trügen.

Aus östlicher Richtung hörte sie Rascheln, jemand führte gerade zwei Frauen aus dem Wald auf die Fahrzeuge zu. Eine war blond, die andere afroamerikanisch mit einem Schwert. Mit der sollte man sich wohl besser nicht anlegen.

Dahinter kamen noch drei Männer aus dem Wald, die die Frauen vor sich her trieben. Und da sah sie ihn. Merle. Er hatte eine Prothese am rechten Arm, an der ein Messer befestigt war. Anscheinend hatte er eine Aufgabe gefunden und war fester Teil der Gruppe, mit der er sich jetzt herumtrieb. Das Kommando hatte er allerdings nicht. Interessant. Sie würde den Fahrzeugen folgen und sich dort umsehen, wo sie hinfuhren.

XXX

Der Fußmarsch war etwas beschwerlicher gewesen als eine Autofahrt, aber nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte sie eine Straße erreicht, die durch eine Barrikade unterbrochen wurde. Sie bewegte sich zwischen den Bäumen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, denn sie traute niemandem über den Weg, auch wenn Merle seinen Platz in dieser Gruppe gefunden zu haben schien.

Sie ließ sich nieder und versteckte ihre Tasche an einem Baum, indem sie sie mit allerhand Zweigen und Müll vom Boden bedeckte. Als es langsam dunkler wurde, wagte sie sich um das Gelände herumzuschleichen.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit sah sie durch die Absperrungen und entdeckte eine saubere Kleinstadt, die dem Idyll entsprach, das vor der Katastrophe schon suggeriert wurde: weiße Gartenzäune, eine sichere Gegend, in der die Kinder zur Schule gehen konnten. Doch auch dieser Schein hatte schon immer seine Schattenseiten gehabt, sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch jetzt. Dieser ganze Ort stank bis zum Himmel. Es widerte sie an, wenn sie daran dachte, hier gefangen zu sein, denn mehr war das nicht: ein Gefängnis.

Und Merle mittendrin, es war fast zu komisch. So definierte man wohl Ironie. Die Erkenntnisse, die sie gesammelt hatte, sollten fürs erste reichen und sie suchte sich ein altes Auto mit intakten Fenstern, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnte.

XXX

Merle konnte gar nicht glauben, dass die Welt tatsächlich so klein sein sollte. Er hatte Andrea im Wald gefunden und bei ihr diese Verrückte mit dem Samurai-Schwert. Sie hatte ihm von einer Farm erzählt, auf der sie mit Daryl gewesen war und das war seine Chance ihn endlich wieder zu finden. Die Dixons hielten zusammen, egal was geschieht.

Und er wollte direkt mit der Suche anfangen, auch wenn Andrea behauptete, dass sie vor dem Winter von einer Herde überrannt worden waren. Es bestand die Möglichkeit und das genügte ihm. Er hatte den Governor gebeten alleine suchen zu dürfen, der hatte es allerdings abgelehnt. Deshalb ging er jetzt ohne Erlaubnis in den Wald. Der Trottel, der gerade Wache hatte, war so intelligent und aufmerksam wie eine Qualle und das wusste Merle auszunutzen. Unbemerkt schlüpfte er durch die Barrikade. Die Farm war weit im roten Bereich und das barg ein gewisses Risiko.

Der Wald war ungewöhnlich ruhig während der ersten zehn Minuten seines Marsches. Sein Weg war gesäumt mit toten Beißern, doch wusste er, dass der letzte Erkundungstrupp unter seinem Kommando vor einer Woche das letzte Mal rausgegangen war. Und sie räumten ihre Schweinerei immer weg. Wer war also so frei und metzelte um Woodbury herum Beißer nieder?

Er entschloss sich im Kreis um die Stadt herum zu laufen und sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Überall derselbe Anblick. Die Beißer stapelten sich fast, er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, auch wenn derjenige es anscheinend gut meinte. Oder es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der sie erwartete. Dann sah er sich einen Beißer genauer an und irgendetwas kam ihm seltsam vor. Er hatte schon einmal so eine Wunde am Kopf gesehen, durchstochene Augen... Doch wo? Hinter sich hörte er wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Merle ließ sein Gewehr fallen und drehte sich um, die Hände in der Luft. Dann blickte er auf eine zierliche Gestalt, die eine Maske trug. Lachend neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und nahm die Hände nach unten. Sein Gegenüber ließ die Waffe sinken und zog die Maske vom Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch lebst, Kleine."


	13. Widerstand

33

Sie waren eine Weile durch den Wald gelaufen und hatten sich unterhalten.

„Wirst du gut behandelt?" fragte sie nach einer kurzen Gesprächspause.

Merle nickte und sagte: „Ich hab nach dir gesucht, du versteckst dich gut."

„Ein Lob aus deinem Mund geht runter wie Öl."

„Ich weiß, deshalb sag ich es ja." Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick an. Dann sagte Merle: „Hör zu, du solltest mit mir kommen, ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Der Governor hält was von meiner Meinung." Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was er Martinez gesagt hatte und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er ihr zumindest die Wahl lassen sollte, ob sie in Woodbury leben wollte oder nicht.

Sie schwieg für einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin alleine besser dran."

„Komm schon, wir können jemanden wie dich gut gebrauchen und ich bin es dir schuldig", insistierte Merle, doch ihre Antwort blieb die gleiche. „Dann lass mich dir wenigstens Vorräte und Munition besorgen. Kannst du sicher gut gebrauchen, wir haben genug."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Merle. Für mich wirst du euer Lager nicht bestehlen, du machst dir dadurch nur Probleme."

„Ich bestehe darauf."

„Nein. Ich komme zurecht."

„Das glaube ich dir sogar. Ich hab die Hütte im Wald gefunden, einer dieser Wichser aus Atlanta hat mir von eurem Treffen erzählt. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so harte Eier hast, meinen ehrlichen Respekt. Erst hab ich mich gefühlt, als wär' ich in einem kranken Schlachthaus gelandet, aber ich bin offen gesagt begeistert. Du würdest wirklich gut in mein Team passen, die Arschlöcher bei uns sind alle zu weich für hier draußen. Du hast den richtigen Schneid und würdest ihnen allen zeigen wo es langgeht. Denk über mein Angebot nach. Morgen früh gebe ich dir was du brauchst oder du kommst mit. Bleibt dir überlassen. Außerdem habe ich einen Hinweis wo Daryl stecken könnte, es gibt weiter draußen eine Farm, auf der war er zuletzt. Wir könnten eine Suchaktion starten, mit zusätzlichen Männern haben wir eine Chance."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hier war also der letzte Atlanta-Mann gelandet, vom Regen in die Traufe, genau wie Randall.

Bei der Erwähnung der Farm stutzte sie. Sie selbst hatte vor dem Winter Randall in einer gefunden, die war nur ein paar Meilen entfernt gewesen. War Daryl etwa dort und sie hatte ihn einfach nicht gesehen? Wenn er Randall im Wald gefunden hat, dann war klar, dass er sie für ein Monster halten musste. Denn früher oder später würde er erfahren, dass sie das gewesen war. Es war also vielleicht schon zu spät für eine Aussöhnung, falls sie sich jemals wieder begegnen sollten. Toll gemacht, Judith.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und Verzweiflung stieg für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihr auf. Merle hob sein Gewehr vom Boden auf und bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen.

„Warte, Merle..." Er blieb stehen und sah sie an. „Wieso kommst du nicht mir mir und wir suchen alleine nach deinem Bruder? Beenden sozusagen unsere eigene Suche, machen da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben?" Merle zögerte.

„Mein Platz ist in Woodbury. Und deiner könnte es auch sein, du musst nur mitkommen. Ich regle das für dich. Der Governor-"

„Scheiß auf deinen Governor! Ich bettle niemanden um eine Unterkunft an, nur um dir einen Gefallen zu tun. Außerdem traue ich niemandem, der sich selbst als Governor bezeichnet. Eher lasse ich mich gleich erschießen, Merle. Und bei dir dachte ich, dass es genau so wäre. Dein Bruder ist da draußen. Statt ihn zu suchen, hechelst du diesem Spinner hinterher!"

„Er hat mir mein verdammtes Leben gerettet und so zahle ich meine Schulden zurück. Man kann nicht ewig alleine überleben, das wirst du irgendwann merken. Und meinen Bruder finde ich auch so, das sollte nicht deine Sorge sein. Erwarte keine zweite Chance, wenn es hier draußen zu haarig wird. Dann lasse ich dich nicht rein." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Begreifst du es nicht, Merle? Es gibt kein drinnen und kein draußen. Wir sind alle draußen. Egal, ob wir Mauern um uns herum hochziehen oder nicht. Das Draußen kommt irgendwann auch zu euch in euer schönes, kleines Vorstadt-Idyll. Man kann die Realität nicht ewig ausschließen, das werdet auch ihr irgendwann merken. Warte es nur ab."

„Dann verreck' eben hier im Wald. Mir ist das egal, nur dass du es weißt. Erzähl mir nicht, wie ich meinen Bruder zu suchen habe oder wann ich ihn zu suchen habe. Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand."

„Das sehe ich, schleichst alleine im Wald herum und wartest auf einen Befehl deines Governors."

„Warum juckt es dich überhaupt was mit meinem Bruder ist? Fährst wohl auf ihn ab, nicht wahr? Wenn Daryl dich bitten würde, dann würdest du sicher mit ihm gehen, richtig? Und ich dachte immer, du wärst nicht so eine Schlampe, da bestehst du doch drauf." Das war eins zu viel. Sie hob den Arm, zielte und schoss auf Merle. Ein gut platzierter Streifschuss am Oberarm. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drückte er eine Hand auf die Wunde und ging keuchend in die Knie.

„Sei froh, dass ich ein guter Schütze bin, Arschloch. Das hätte auch ins Auge gehen können", knurrte sie. „Und nenn' mich nie wieder Schlampe, verstanden?" Sie sicherte die Waffe und steckte sie in das Holster am Gürtel.

„Falls du auf die Idee kommst mich mit deinen neuen Freunden hier draußen zu suchen und einzufangen, dann verspreche ich dir, dass es euch leid tun wird. Denn wie du schon sagtest – ich hab die härteren Eier. Aus Woodbury mache ich einen Friedhof wenn ich es will und wann ich es will. Sei dir dessen immer bewusst, Merle Dixon."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie ausgespuckt als würde sie sich schon allein davor ekeln seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, das sah sie in seinem Gesicht. Wenn sie einem mit dem grausamen Tod drohte, dann starb man diesen auch. Sie war wahrscheinlich wirklich besser alleine dran. Wütend zog sie die Maske über ihr Gesicht und verschwand im Wald. Sollte er doch zusehen wie er klarkam.

34

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Lori tot war. Gerade als alles gut zu werden schien, starb sie einfach. Er hatte ihr nicht mehr sagen können, wie viel sie ihm eigentlich bedeutete. Das Kind konnte er nicht ansehen, es schmerzte zu sehr. Und ihm war bewusst, dass er langsam den Verstand verlor, er sah Loris Gestalt immer wieder deutlich vor sich, mal im Zellenblock, mal draußen vor den Zäunen. Er musste zu ihr gehen.

Deshalb stand er hier draußen vor den Zäunen des Gefängnisses, wartete beinahe darauf endlich zerfleischt zu werden. Ein letztes Mal ihre Stimme hören, das war alles was er wollte. Nur ein Mal, dann könnte er vielleicht endlich schlafen.

Hier, vor den Zäunen, da fühlte er so etwas wie Lebendigkeit. Die ständige Angst davor gefasst zu werden und zu sterben hielt ihn am Leben. Hershel war gerade gegangen, er hatte zu genüge versucht ihn rein zu holen. Rick dachte an Carl und an das Baby, doch war er nicht bereit so vor seine Kinder zu treten. Zuerst musste er klar denken können.

Gedankenverloren wandelte er weiter in den Wald, aus dem Sichtfeld des Wachturmes und aller Menschen, die er zu beschützen geschworen hatte. Es würde sich als Fehler herausstellen, das war fast schon eine Gesetzmäßigkeit in diesen Zeiten, doch er redete sich ein, dass ausgerechnet er den Gesetzen trotzen würde.

Stundenlang irrte er umher, bis er die Orientierung völlig verloren hatte. Rick raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare und sank auf die Knie. Ein drückendes Gefühl legte sich auf seine Brust, seine Augen brannten und er rang nach Atem.

Lori war nicht hier, sie war einfach verschwunden und die Welt hatte die Unverschämtheit sich weiter zu drehen. Stöhnend kniete er auf dem Boden, die Arme hingen schlaff an seinem Körper herunter, die Waffe war ihm entglitten. Dann schoss ein Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und alles versank in Dunkelheit.

35

Merle hatte sein blutiges Hemd versteckt und die Wunde selbst versorgt, um Erklärungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er sich bemühte, dann würde niemand merken, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte. Und seine Chance den misstrauischen Augen des Governors aus dem Weg zu gehen war gekommen: Michonne war gegangen und er hatte nun den Auftrag sie zurück zu holen. Zwar mit drei anderen, aber die hatten so große Angst vor dem Wald, dass sie nur auf Geräusche achten würden und nicht auf ihn. Großartige Bedingungen also.

Diese Braut war schon etwas Besonderes, hatte sich und Andrea den ganzen Winter über durchgebracht. Merle war kein großer Fan von Frauen solcher Art, sie sagten immer das Falsche oder verdarben einem die Stimmung, doch es war offensichtlich, dass nur solche Frauen alleine überleben konnten.

Die restlichen ließen sich von ihren Gruppen mitziehen und waren schwach. Wenn tatsächlich irgendwann alles zu einem großen Draußen werden würde, so wie es die Kleine prophezeit hatte, dann würden nicht viele Frauen übrig bleiben. Und das wäre wirklich zu schade. Er hatte schon immer was für das andere Geschlecht übrig gehabt, allerdings nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie das Reden anfingen.

Und jetzt hatte sich herausgestellt, dass auch die Kleine eine Macherin war. Ein Killer, genau wie Michonne. Und deshalb würde er sich dieses Mal vorsehen, immerhin hatte die Kleine absichtlich daneben geschossen. Michonne dagegen hatte keinen Grund ihn am Leben zu lassen und das machte sie in der Situation noch gefährlicher als die Kleine.


	14. Hölle

36

Rick erwachte auf einem Stuhl sitzend, er war gefesselt. Jemand hatte ihm alle Waffen abgenommen und ihm Schuhe und Hemd ausgezogen. Er blinzelte mehrmals, bis er wieder klarer sehen konnte und fand sich in einem Raum wieder, in dem nichts stand außer der Stuhl mit ihm darauf. Von der Decke hing eine nackte Glühbirne deren Licht sehr spärlich war.

Er hörte ein Klopfen, es schien aus dem Raum neben ihm zu kommen. Es klang seltsam, er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Zuerst wusste er nicht, ob es ihn beruhigen oder vielmehr in Unruhe versetzen sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres.

Sein Herz raste und ihm wurde schwindelig, sein Kopf drohte zu platzen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, er vermutete, dass ihn jemand bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, als er durch den Wald geirrt war. Hätte er mit sich selbst gewettet, so hätte er verloren, die Gesetzmäßigkeiten dieser Welt konnte man nicht austricksen. Da war die Situation, die ihn sein Leben kosten würde.

Und Carl und das Baby waren Waisen. Unter Umständen war es vielleicht sogar besser wenn er hier starb, dann wäre er wenigstens kein Risiko für die Gruppe. Mit seinem Verhalten konnte er allen schaden, wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hatte.

Schritte unterbrachen seine Überlegungen und er drückte sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhls. Angestrengt presste er die Lippen aufeinander, um sein lautes Atmen zu unterdrücken, derjenige vor der Tür sollte ihn nicht hören und ging hoffentlich weg. Vergeblich, denn die Tür öffnete sich. Reflexartig drehte er den Kopf weg, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Die Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und jemand blieb sehr nahe vor ihm stehen.

„Es ist endlich wach", murmelte der Fremde leise. „Wir werden es bald dem Meister übergeben." Dann verließ der Mann den Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Völlig außer Atem blickte Rick auf die Tür und runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend hatte er es mit einem Verrückten zu tun. Das verbesserte seine Lage in keinster Weise, im Gegenteil, er musste eine Scheißangst davor haben, was hier mit ihm geschehen könnte. Und niemand wusste, wo er war. Vor sich auf dem Boden sah er ein paar Tropfen. Sie mussten von dem Fremden sein. Es war Blut.

XXX

Allmählich schmerzten seine Gelenke von der Haltung, in der er sich befand. Seit Stunden zog er an seinen Fesseln herum, doch sie lockerten sich nicht. Falls er sich befreien können sollte, dann käme er nicht weit, denn seine Füße waren eingeschlafen. Der Mann hatte zwischendurch mal einen Blick durch eine Luke in der Tür hereingeworfen, war aber nicht nochmal hereingekommen. Erneut hatte er von sich in der Mehrzahl gesprochen und Rick als 'es' bezeichnet. Mit diesem Kerl stimmte wirklich etwas nicht.

Als er merkte, wie Blut über sein Handgelenk floss, machte er eine Pause, um sich eine Alternative zu überlegen. Mit bloßer Kraft konnte er die Fesseln nicht lösen. Er hatte aber auch keine andere Möglichkeit, denn seine Messer waren weg und der Stuhl bot auch keine scharfen Kanten. Also musste er mit seinem Wächter sprechen. Irgendwie versuchen, in seine Welt herein zu kommen, Teil derselben werden.

Wahnvorstellungen konnte man auch ausnutzen, das hatte er bei den Junkies, die er früher festgenommen hatte, auch mehrmals versucht und manchmal hatte er Erfolg damit gehabt. Dieses Mal musste es einfach funktionieren, für Carl und das Baby.

Rick holte tief Luft und zog noch fester an seinen Fesseln bis ein stechender Schmerz ihn zwang aufzuhören. Dann wieder die Schritte und das Klappern von Schlüsseln. Die Tür flog auf und der Mann kam wütend herein. Aus Ricks Position sah er sehr groß aus, größer als er wahrscheinlich war. Er war ungewaschen und völlig verschmiert. An seinen Händen klebte Blut und das nicht zu knapp.

„Wir können sicher über alles reden. Du... Du musst das nicht tun-", setzte Rick an, doch der Fremde hob eine Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen.

„Es soll nicht mit uns reden. Der Meister verbietet es. Es wird für ihn leiden." Der Mann ging aus dem Raum und kam mit einer Tasche zurück. Er legte sie offen vor Ricks nackte Füße und das laute Klappern, das der Inhalt verursachte, ließ ein flaues Gefühl in Ricks Magen aufsteigen. Im Licht der Glühbirne konnte er verschiedene Arten von Zangen, Messern und Beilen erkennen, außerdem Schraubenzieher und Nägel. Rick schluckte und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Bitte... Tun Sie das nicht", flehte er und Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Sein Hals war staubtrocken, er kam sich vor, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts getrunken. „Bitte nicht..." Dann verließ der Mann erneut den Raum und kam mit einer blutigen Axt zurück, die er an die Wand stellte. Das hatte also das Klopfen verursacht. Er hatte etwas zerhackt. „Bitte..."

XXX

„Er ist jetzt schon seit einem ganzen Tag verschwunden", rief Hershel.

Daryl strich sich über das Kinn und starrte in den Wald hinter den Zäunen. „Ich werde versuchen seine Spuren zu finden", sagte er und drehte sich zu Hershel um. „Und dann werde ich ihn zurückbringen."

„Ich hoffe es, denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich Carl beibringen soll, dass sein Vater nun auch nicht mehr unter uns weilt." Hershel stand mühsam auf und stützte sich auf seine Krücken. Er war besorgt, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Entschlossen den sturen Cop zu finden, schwang Daryl sich seine Armbrust über die Schulter und ließ sich von Maggie und Carol die Tore öffnen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Rick sich bloß verlaufen hatte. Doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es schlimmer war. Viel schlimmer.

XXX

Schmerzen. Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Aus mehr bestand seine Welt nicht mehr, nur noch aus Schmerzen. Der Mistkerl hatte ihn über mehrere Stunden gequält und dabei nicht ein Wort gesagt. Alles Reden hatte nichts geholfen, es war umsonst gewesen. Vielmehr hatten seine Versuche eine Bindung aufzubauen die Folter noch in die Länge gezogen, weil er ihn ständig unterbrochen hatte. Der Mann hatte ihn dabei nur angestarrt und nicht eine Miene verzogen. Es war hoffnungslos.

Rick verlor wieder das Bewusstsein und der Raum um ihn herum verschwamm zu einem optischen Brei. Ein Rufen holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Es war nicht die Stimme des Fremden, es klang, als wäre dort eine Frau im Raum neben ihm. Er hatte sich also neue Beute geholt. Dann versank alles in Schwärze.

37

 _(Inspiriert von 'Blackheart Reigns', Emmure)_

Sie baumelte unkontrolliert hin und her. Er hatte ihre Hände gefesselt und an einem Fleischerhaken in der Decke befestigt. Ihre Stiefelspitzen berührten kaum den Boden und ihre Schultern schmerzten bereits von der Anstrengung. Judith spannte ihren Körper an und suchte eine Position, in der sie ihre Arme entlasten konnte. Sie sah sich um und fand nichts in diesem Raum.

Sie befand sich in einer Art besserer Jagdhütte, zumindest war es kein Holzverschlag wie ihre erste Unterkunft. Immerhin war sie gerade in einem Keller, der Kerl hatte sie im Wald überfallen und hergeführt. Er hatte sie vor sich her getrieben wie Vieh, hatte sie aber nicht ein Mal angerührt. Die Maske hatte er ihr auch nicht abgenommen.

Irgendwie war er seltsam. Eine Gefangene zu sein, damit hatte sie gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass er ihr die Hände fesselte und sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er sie an dem Haken befestigen musste. Durchsucht hatte er sie auch nicht. Die Messer, die sie sich immer zur Sicherheit in die Stiefel steckte waren also noch an ihrem Platz.

„Hey! Lass mich hier raus! Hey du Arschloch, lass mich hier raus!" schrie sie mit voller Kraft. Die Tür flog sofort auf, er hatte die ganze Zeit davor gestanden.

„Es soll den Mund halten!" brüllte er und packte ihr Kinn. Sein Blick veränderte sich und er ließ von ihr ab. „Es hat kein Gesicht... Der Meister muss es töten", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme und verließ rückwärts den Raum. Stampfend ging er davon.

Sie hörte wie sich eine weitere Tür quietschend öffnete. Das Stöhnen, das näher kam, bereitete ihr Sorgen. Es war definitiv ein Beißer, was da durch den Flur geführt wurde. Schnaufend kam er mit dem Beißer zurück und stieß ihn zu ihr in den Raum. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss und er öffnete die Luke, um herein zu sehen.

„Ich darf es nicht töten, es ist zu gefährlich. Der Meister muss es tun. Beide sind aus der Hölle, nur der Meister kann Satans Geschöpfe töten", brabbelte er durch die Öffnung, schloss sie und stapfte die Treppen nach oben, während sie mit ihren Füßen Schwung holte, um den Beißer gegen die Wand zu treten. Sie musste es mehrmals wiederholen, bis er endlich rückwärts auf sie zu kam. Mit aller Kraft spannte sie den ganzen Körper an und schwang ihre Beine über die Schultern des Untoten.

Jetzt war sie so weit oben, dass sie ihre Fesseln aus dem Fleischerhaken heben konnte und Huckepack auf dem Beißer saß. Dieser brach unter der plötzlichen Belastung zusammen, sein Gewebe war schon zu verwest, als dass es ihr Gewicht hätte aushalten können. Judith landete auf den Knien, fing den Sturz mit ihren Händen ab und rollte gegen die Wand. Der Beißer kroch zu ihr während sie aus einem ihrer Stiefel eins der Messer zog. Sie wartete bis er nah genug war und stach es ihm in den Hinterkopf.

Kurz rang sie nach Atem, dann drehte sie das Messer so, dass sie die Fesseln durchschneiden konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie befreit und holte auch das zweite Messer aus seinem Versteck hervor. So leise wie möglich schob sie sich an der Wand hoch bis sie stand.

Die Luke in der Tür war verschlossen, aber sie hatte nicht gehört wie er die Tür abschloss. Wahrscheinlich war er sich seiner Sache zu sicher gewesen und hatte sie einfach offen gelassen. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und ohne einen Widerstand ging die Tür auf.

Langsam ging sie in den winzigen Flur und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach der Treppe, über die sie nach oben wollte. Sie entdeckte eine zweite Tür. Die Luke stand noch offen, einen Blick wollte sie hinein wagen. In dem Raum stand nur ein Stuhl, an den ein Mann gefesselt war. Er war in keiner guten Verfassung, aber er lebte noch. Solange die Tür geschlossen war, war er sicher, sie würde später nach ihm sehen.

Über sich hörte sie Schritte und Gemurmel. Die Treppe führte sie direkt in den Raum, in dem er sich befinden musste. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen. Mit einem Auge versuchte sie einen Überblick zu bekommen.

Dann trat er in ihr Blickfeld. Er drückte seine Hände auf die Ohren, lief auf und ab und stammelte wirre Verwünschungen. „... es zu uns geführt. Die Hölle hat ihren Schlund geöffnet und es zu uns geschickt..." Sie verstand nicht wovon er sprach. Mit einem Finger drückte sie die Tür weiter auf und ging einfach in den Raum. Erschrocken fuhr er zu ihr herum und riss sich an den fettigen Haaren. Seine Augen sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment herausfallen und sofort lief er rot an.

„Nein, nein, nein! Es hat überlebt! Der gesichtslose Teufel hat überlebt!" schrie er so laut, dass seine Stimme versagte. Judith runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. Augenblicklich veränderte er sich. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er ließ die Arme sinken.

Völlig regungslos sah er sie an und zischte: „Es muss sterben. Es gehört zu den Schergen Satans aus der Hölle! Es gehört nicht in diese Welt. Wir müssen es töten..." Unvermittelt stürzte er auf sie los und versuchte sie am Hals zu packen. Schnell wich sie ihm aus und er lief fast an ihr vorbei. Wutentbrannt griff er nach einer Axt und schlug wild damit um sich. Mehrmals hätte er sie beinahe erwischt, doch er traf immer nur die Möbel oder die Wand.

Er jagte sie durch das ganze obere Geschoss und zerstörte alles was zur Inneneinrichtung gehörte. Sie schnappte sich eine Glasflasche und schmiss sie ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Die Scherben zerschnitten seine rechte Wange und er ließ mit einer Hand von der Axt ab, um die Wunde zu befühlen. Fassungslos richtete er den Blick erst auf das Blut an seinen Fingern, dann auf sie.

Das war ihre Chance. Judith drückte sich an der Wand ab und ging ihn so hart an, dass er mit ihr gegen die gegenüber liegende Wand krachte. Schnell hob sie beide Hände und stach ihm die Messer so tief durch die Schultern, dass er an der Wand befestigt war. Die Axt fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden und lag nun zu ihren Füßen. Der Mann stieß Schmerzensschreie aus und riss den Kopf hin und her.

„Es hat die Hölle hergebracht! Es muss sterben, es ist böse!" brüllte er als sie einen Schritt von ihm zurücktrat. Er knurrte sie an wie ein wildes Tier und wand sich unter Schmerzen. Dabei sah er sie ohne Unterbrechung an. Dieser Mann war krank, das war ihr bewusst. Zeit für etwas Realität. Sie zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und er riss die Augen auf. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht und er schrie nur noch. Sie hob die Axt vom Boden auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Als er begriff, was sie als nächstes vorhatte, stammelte er: „Nein, nein, es darf mich nicht töten! Es soll zurück in die Hölle gehen! Der Meister wird nicht zulassen, dass es mich tötet!"

„Willkommen in der Hölle", sagte sie und schlug seinen Schädel entzwei. Dabei empfand sie nichts.


	15. Himmel

38

Das Geräusch der Tür weckte ihn. Sofort raste sein Herz und sein Atem rasselte, als wäre er gerade eine lange Strecke gerannt. Rick hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Lunge brannte und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Wimmernd wand er sich auf seinem Stuhl umher während er auf das Klappern der Tasche wartete, die zu Boden geworfen wurde. Es passierte nichts, kein Klappern, keine Schmerzen.

Rick riskierte einen Blick und sah zuerst nur verschwommene Umrisse einer Person vor sich. Der Schatten bewegte sich hinter ihn und er ließ den Kopf auf seine Brust fallen. Wenn er jetzt endlich sterben müsste, dann wäre er bereit. Stattdessen spürte er wie die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke gelockert wurden und schließlich schlaff zu Boden fielen.

Wurde er verhöhnt? Sollte er sich zuerst in Sicherheit wiegen und dann erneut gefoltert werden? Die Person kam hinter ihm hervor und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, sodass sie zu ihm auf sah. Er erkannte das Gesicht nicht, es war zu dunkel. Oder lag es am Gesicht? Sein Gegenüber verschwamm erneut und er fiel kopfüber vom Stuhl herunter, direkt in seine Arme. Dann wieder Dunkelheit...

Als Rick erwachte, lag er auf einem Feldbett. Er war nicht mehr in seiner Zelle, denn dafür war es zu hell. Seine Augen brannten und er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Rippen verhinderte das und er rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

Am Fußende seines Bettes stand jemand. Erinnerungen an eine Person, die ihm die Fesseln gelöst hatte stiegen ihm ins Bewusstsein und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Kopfschmerzen erschwerten es ihm zu sehen, zu hören oder gar zu denken. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er merkte, dass er wahnsinnigen Durst hatte.

„Wasser", krächzte er mehrmals und die Person kam zu ihm ans Kopfende. Er spürte wie Wasser über seine Lippen lief und er schluckte es gierig. Schwer wie Blei fiel sein Kopf zurück ins Kissen und die Welt schien Karussell zu fahren. „Danke", murmelte er schwach. Wohltuender Schlaf umhüllte ihn und setzte ihn für mehrere Stunden außer Gefecht. Gnädigerweise war er traumlos.

39

Die Spuren verloren sich etwa eine Meile vom Gefängnis entfernt. Daryl hatte gehofft Rick schnell wiederzufinden, doch anscheinend war er vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Beißer hatten ihr übriges getan, um die Fährten zu verfälschen.

Er war schon mindestens zwei Mal im Kreis gelaufen und hatte dabei nichts gefunden, keinen Anhaltspunkt, nicht mal eine verdammte Ahnung hatte er. Es war noch früher Morgen und er würde nicht aufgeben bis die Sonne unterging. Er musste Rick finden, für Carl und die kleine Nervensäge. Oder eher Judith.

Carl hatte ihm gesagt, dass er seinen Vater wegen des Namens fragen würde, wenn er zurückkäme. Aber zuerst brauchte er eine Spur. Im matschigen Boden vor sich entdeckte er Fußabdrücke. Sie gehörten zu zwei verschiedenen Personen, vermutlich hat der eine den anderen vor sich her laufen lassen. Die erste Spur, die er hatte und der wollte er folgen. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob die Schuhe zu Rick gehörten, dafür war der Matsch schon zu eingesunken, doch Carl sollte seinen Dad wiedersehen.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'Angel', Massive Attack)_

Es war schon später Nachmittag, fast Abend, als Rick erneut erwachte, doch dieses Mal war er deutlich erholter und er sah weniger verschwommen. Außerdem war er jetzt alleine, es war niemand in seinem Blickfeld und er hörte auch nichts.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und schob die Beine über den Rand des Feldbettes. Seine Füße zwickten als er sie auf den Boden aufsetzte und ihm wurde in einer Sekunde schlagartig bewusst wo und in welcher Lage er sich befand. Loris Tod, sein Zusammenbruch, die Folter und jetzt das hier. Jemand kam auf ihn zu und er sprang auf, konnte sich aber nicht auf seinen Beinen halten.

Rick brach sofort zusammen und fiel auf den harten Boden. Die Person packte ihn unter den Schultern und hob ihn zurück auf das Feldbett. Dann hockte sie sich vor ihn und er sah, dass sie eine Maske trug. Deshalb hatte er also kein Gesicht erkennen können. Schnaufend sah er sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Sie sehen scheiße aus, Officer Grimes", war das erste, was sie sagte. Es war also eine Frau, das hörte er an der Stimme. Aber woher kannte sie ihn? Er hob den Kopf an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher kennen Sie mich?" fragte er verunsichert.

Statt zu antworten, zog sie sich die Maske vom Kopf und er blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Nur wusste er sie nicht zuzuordnen. Scharf dachte er nach und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis: „Du bist Judith, die Tochter von George! Du, was, wie hast du-" Seine Worte überschlugen sich und er brach irgendwann erschöpft ab und fragte nach Wasser. Sie kam seinem Wunsch nach und flößte es ihm langsam ein.

„Eins nach dem anderen. Haben Sie Schmerzen?" fragte sie ernst und blickte ihm lange ins Gesicht.

„Ja, aber es geht schon", keuchte er.

„Das war übrigens mein Ernst, Sie sehen wirklich scheiße aus. Der Mistkerl hat Ihnen übel mitgespielt." Nach kurzem Zögern fragte sie schließlich: „Wie lange waren Sie hier?"

Rick rümpfte die Nase und drückte seine Nasenwurzel mit seinem Zeigefinger und seinem Daumen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich bewusstlos geschlagen und dann bin ich in einer Zelle wach geworden. … Wo ist er?" sagte er und bei der letzten Frage hatte er sie wieder angesehen und er spürte Panik.

„Hab mich um ihn gekümmert", war ihre knappe Auskunft über den Verbleib des Fremden. Sie erhob sich und hielt ihm die Wasserflasche hin. Rick nahm sie und trank sie leer.

„Bist du allein?" fragte er. Sie nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. Er versuchte sich wieder hinzusetzen und hielt sie davon ab ihm zu helfen. Nach Atem ringend hob er den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Du solltest mit mir kommen, wir haben ein Gefängnis. Dort ist es sicher, wir haben Essen, Wasser und einen Platz zum Schlafen."

„Wenn es dort so sicher ist, wie kommt es dann, dass Sie hier sind? Alleine. Und das wahrscheinlich seit Tagen", erwiderte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. Dem konnte er nicht standhalten. Er blickte zur Seite und schwieg.

„Daryl ist bei uns", murmelte er und sah sie wieder an. „Komm mit mir, bitte. Wir sind es dir schuldig."

„Wieso?"

„Wegen George..."

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Und interessiert mich nicht mehr."

„Und Daryl? Was ist mit ihm? Interessiert er dich auch nicht mehr? Er glaubt du bist tot und macht sich Vorwürfe. Du hast die Macht das zu beenden." Er flehte beinahe.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr an Daryl gedacht und das wurde ihr gerade bewusst. „Ich kann nicht", sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Hinter sich hörte er wie die Tür des Hauses laut ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte wahrscheinlich zu schnell Vertrautheit vorausgesetzt. Sie war verstört.

Mühsam erhob er sich vom Feldbett und stützte sich an Trümmern ab, die wohl vorher eine Inneneinrichtung gewesen waren. Als er auf die Tür zuging, sah er eine Leiche mit einem gespalteten Schädel an der Wand stehen. Er ging darauf zu und erkannte seinen Peiniger, der mit zwei Messern an der Wand befestigt war, so als wäre er festgenagelt worden.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das gewesen war. Hatte diese abgemagerte und zudem ohnehin schon zierliche Frau die Kraft einen Mann von fast einem Meter neunzig Größe und mindestens einhundert Kilogramm Gewicht an die Wand zu schmettern und ihn dann noch zu befestigen? Magensäure stieg durch seine Kehle und er lief so schnell er konnte vor die Tür, um sich zu übergeben. Judith hatte dort gestanden und kam nun auf ihn zu.

„Schnell wieder rein, bevor sie uns hören", sagte sie und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zurück zum Feldbett. Dort sank Rick erschöpft in sich zusammen und hustete.

„Hast du das gemacht?" fragte er und deutete in die ungefähre Richtung, in der sich die Leiche befand. Ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

„In dir steckt mehr Kraft als man denkt, das gebe ich zu", er hustete. „Du würdest dich gut bei uns machen, keine Frage."

„Ich bin kein Teamplayer, das müssten Sie noch am besten wissen. Und ich bin nicht bereit für eine Gruppe. Ich kann nicht mitgehen."

Er nickte und erwiderte: „Ich verstehe..."

Für eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Dann unterbrach sie die Stille und räusperte sich. „Daryl darf nichts erfahren. Er darf unter keinen Umständen wissen, dass ich lebe. Er würde euch sofort verlassen und nach mir suchen. Und ich will nicht diejenige sein, für die er sein Leben riskiert. Ich werde Sie begleiten und zu dem Gefängnis bringen. Aber dann verschwinde ich."

„Ok... Falls du es dir anders überlegst, dann wirst du willkommen sein."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Grimes. Aber ich kann nicht."

„Nenn' mich Rick, bitte", sagte er und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. /

Zur Bestätigung nickte sie kurz und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Im restlichen Tageslicht sah sie wie sich eine Person aus dem dichten Wald löste und auf das Haus zukam. Sie zog die Maske über das Gesicht und schlich zur Tasche mit ihren und Ricks Waffen. Er hatte sich umgedreht und die Person ebenfalls gesehen.

Sie flüsterte: „Wir sollten nicht schießen, hier nimm die." Sie drückte ihm Randalls Machete mit dem roten Griff in die Hand und selbst zog sie das Jagdmesser, das an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Beinahe lautlos bewegte sie sich auf die Eingangstür zu, vor der gerade Schritte zu hören waren. Er war also bereits hier.

Mit angehaltenem Atem umklammerte sie das Messer und wartete darauf, dass die Tür aufging. Sie wollte den Mann eintreten lassen und ihn von hinten überraschen. Die Klinke wurde heruntergedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich. Der Strahl einer Taschenlampe huschte durch den Raum über die Trümmer und ruhte schließlich auf dem Feldbett, hinter welchem Rick immer noch lag. Der Mann ging darauf zu und gerade als Judith angreifen wollte, sah sie, dass er eine Armbrust bei sich hatte, die sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Da es bereits fast ganz dunkel war, hatte sie das nicht gesehen. Sie hielt inne und ließ Daryl zum Feldbett gehen. Lautlos betrachtete sie ihn. Auf seiner Weste waren Flügel. Ricks Engel. Er war definitiv zu gut für sie. Sie würde ihn verderben.

Daryl blieb stehen und leuchtete auf seinen Freund. „Rick! Bist du ok?" sagte er und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Sie ging so leise wie möglich zu ihrer Tasche und hob vorsichtig Ricks Revolver und sein Messer heraus. Dann packte sie den Riemen der Tasche und den des Präzisions-Gewehres und schwang sich beides über die Schulter.

Daryl schreckte auf und zielte direkt mit der Armbrust auf sie. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen und wagte nicht zu atmen. Rick stand auf und fasste Daryl am Arm. „Lass es gut sein."

„Wer ist er?" fragte Daryl angespannt. Er hielt sie also für einen Mann, das war gut.

„Er... hat mir das Leben gerettet. Der Kerl da hinten war das eigentliche Problem", sagte Rick und deutete auf die Leiche, die immer noch dort war, wo Judith sie befestigt hatte. „Lass ihn gehen, Daryl." /

Widerwillig ließ Daryl die Armbrust sinken und Judith verschwand durch die Tür in die Nacht. Er wandte sich um zu Rick und sah ihn lange an. Dann fragte er: „Kannst du gehen?"

„Ich kann's versuchen", antwortete Rick und zog Socken und Stiefel an, die Judith ihm neben das Bett gestellt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie alle Sachen gefunden, die ihm abgenommen wurden. „Schnell weg hier", sagte Rick und umklammerte den roten Griff der Machete noch fester.

40

Der Morgen nach Daryls und Ricks Rückkehr begann ruhig und entwickelte sich zu einem angenehmen Mittag. Rick hatte die Nacht durchgeschlafen und konnte sich bereits ohne Stütze auf seinen Beinen halten als er mit Carl in den Hof des Gefängnisses ging. Glenn und Maggie waren zu einer Tour aufgebrochen, um Vorräte für die Gruppe und vor allem für das Baby zu besorgen.

Carl hatte Rick von seiner Namensidee für die Kleine erzählt und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihm die Person, nach der seine Tochter Judith benannt war, nur wenige Stunden zuvor sein Leben gerettet hatte, hatte er eingewilligt.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dass er Daryl nicht erzählen sollte, wer sich unter der Maske verbarg, doch sie hatte nicht Unrecht gehabt; wenn Daryl davon erfuhr, so würde er alles aufs Spiel setzen, um sie zu finden. Und das Risiko würde Rick wiederum nicht eingehen.

Erschöpft, aber unendlich erleichtert sah er sich die Beißer an, die sich an den Zäunen tummelten. Dann sprang ihm einer von ihnen ins Auge, weil er nicht hineinpasste. Irgendetwas an ihm irritierte Rick. Als der Beißer näher kam, wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nicht um einen Beißer handelte, sondern um eine Frau, die ein japanisches Schwert und einen Korb voller Babynahrung mit sich trug. Sie war blutverschmiert, Eingeweide klebten an ihrer Kleidung und deshalb griffen sie die Beißer nicht an. Wer war sie? Und wenn Glenn und Maggie die Babynahrung verloren hatten, wo waren sie dann?


	16. Maskerade

41

Sollte sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen oder nicht? Hätte sie mit Rick und Daryl gehen sollen oder nicht? Wäre sie in der Gruppe besser dran gewesen oder nicht?

All diese Fragen stellten sich ihr in den Stunden nachdem sie die Hütte verlassen hatte. Sie fragte sich außerdem, warum sie so vehement gegen eine Begegnung mit Daryl war. Er hatte ihr ja nichts getan. Vielmehr war es so, dass sie ihm etwas getan hatte.

Er hatte versucht sie vor ihrem Vater zu verteidigen, er hatte ihr angeboten mit ihm und Merle die Stadt zu verlassen, er hätte sie gesucht, wenn er gehört hätte, dass sie noch lebt. Doch wäre es andersherum genau so gewesen? Judith hatte über ihr Verhalten seit alles angefangen hatte nachgedacht und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass ihr eigentlich keine Alternative blieb als das solo durchzustehen.

Sie brauchte sich an niemandem zu orientieren, musste auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen, hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie war fast unantastbar, außer ihrem Leben konnte man ihr nichts nehmen. Und das machte sie so gut wie furchtlos. Angst vor dem Tod hatte sie nicht mehr, seit sie vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen war. Sterben wollte sie zwar nicht, aber im Grunde wäre es ihr auch egal gewesen, wenn es nun doch so kommen sollte.

Eben weil sie nichts zu verlieren hatte. Und weil niemand sie zu verlieren hätte. Daryl sollte in seiner Gruppe bleiben, überleben und einen Weg finden diese Welt zu überwinden. Am besten wäre es, wenn er dies ohne sie schaffte, nein, es war sogar alternativlos. Es ärgerte sie, dass die Begegnung mit ihm so aufwühlend gewesen war, doch konnte sie nichts an dem Rausch der Gedanken ändern.

Schweigend und laufend nahm sie ihn einfach hin und schlug sich nach Woodbury durch, um Merle mitzuteilen, wo sein Bruder sich aufhielt. Wenn der es ernst meinte und Daryl tatsächlich suchte, dann wollte sie ihm die Suche erleichtern. Gleichzeitig war es ein Friedensangebot, denn die Schusswunde würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell verzeihen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden würde sie Woodbury erreichen, falls sie sich nicht verirrt hatte. Der Abstecher in das Verlies dieses verrückten Satanisten oder was er auch immer gewesen war, hatte ihre Sicht auf die Dinge ein wenig verändert. Sie selbst würde ein Einzelgänger, ein Killer bleiben, doch sie wollte das Wiedersehen zwischen den Dixons deshalb auf keinen Fall hinauszögern. Zumal Merle das Problem mit diesem General oder Governor, oder als was auch immer dieser Kerl sich nun bezeichnete, hatte.

Merle war zwar der Überzeugung, dass dieser Mann etwas Gutes an sich hatte, doch traute Judith niemandem über den Weg, der sich selbst zu einem militärischen Oberhaupt erklärte und in der Lage war Menschen wie Merle zu manipulieren. Sie musste verhindern, dass er sich in eine Situation brachte, die ihn am Ende den Kopf kosten würde. Falls dies nur dadurch möglich war, ihm nach ihrem letzten Gespräch noch ein Mal unter die Augen zu treten, dann nahm sie das in Kauf.

42

Michonne hatte sie nach Woodbury geführt, sie waren eingedrungen, hatten Glenn und Maggie befreit, Daryl wurde geschnappt, hatte es aber kurze Zeit später mit Merle geschafft zu entkommen.

Der Governor hatte sie aufeinander gehetzt, doch die Brüder spielten nicht mit und flohen als sich ihnen die Chance bot. Die Menschen dort hatten jetzt Angst vor einem weiteren Angriff und rüsteten wahrscheinlich schon für den nächsten Schlag auf. Daryl hatte Andrea gesehen, es aber nicht geschafft sie mitzunehmen.

Dann gab es noch ein zweites Problem, nämlich den Rest seiner Gruppe, der sich dagegen sträubte Merle mitzunehmen. Seine rationale Denkweise konnte sie verstehen, vor allem Glenn, denn Merle hatte ihn verprügelt und einen Beißer auf ihn gehetzt. Seine Prinzipien-Seite weigerte sich das anzuerkennen und spielte mit dem Gedanken sich für Merle zu entscheiden, falls er dazu gezwungen wurde. Und der Moment kam ziemlich bald.

Sie standen am Straßenrand und stritten sich darüber, ob Merle nun mit zum Gefängnis kam oder nicht. Daryl wollte einen Kompromiss finden, doch den gab es nicht. Also hatte er sich doch für seinen Bruder entschieden.

Und nun irrten sie schon seit Stunden durch den Wald. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, dass Merle nach allem immer noch genau das Arschloch war, an das er sich erinnerte. Sie diskutierten über den Weg, über das was sie essen sollten, darüber wie Daryl die Armbrust hielt und so weiter. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich doch tatsächlich gefreut seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, doch diese Freude war in den wenigen Stunden mit ihm alleine sehr schnell wieder verflogen, so als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Generell kam er sich so vor, als wäre Merle nie weg gewesen. Er zeigte keine Dankbarkeit, keine Anerkennung und auch sonst keine Anzeichen von menschlichem Verhalten, das man bei fast jedem anderen zu erwarten gehabt hätte, doch Merle war eben nicht wie jeder andere. Daryls Geduldsfaden riss, als Merle sich weigerte einer Familie zu helfen, die auf einer Brücke von Beißern umzingelt wurde. Alleine würde er die Beißer nicht stoppen können, doch das interessierte seinen Bruder nicht und deshalb ging er doch ohne ihn.

Gerade als er einem der Männer half eines dieser Monster vom Auto wegzuzerren, in dem ein Baby und eine Frau waren, sah er wie die restlichen Untoten mit Kopfschüssen zu Boden fielen. Es waren immer maximal vier Sekunden, die zwischen den Schüssen vergingen. Man konnte nichts hören, es musste sich also um einen Scharfschützen von irgendwo aus dem Wald handeln.

Als alle erledigt waren, ging er von der Brücke an den Wald und dann herunter zum Ufer des Flusses, an dem er Merle zurückgelassen hatte. Er war nicht mehr dort. Panisch sah er sich um, doch er sah nichts, das ihm etwas über den Verbleib seines Bruders verriet.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'If I had a Heart', Fever Ray)_

Merle hatte Daryl die Beißer auf der Brücke überlassen und sich an das Ufer des Flusses gesetzt. Sollte dieser Idiot sein Leben für ein paar Mexikaner riskieren, es war ihm scheißegal. Er würde sich von jetzt an nur noch für sich und für seinen Bruder interessieren. Falls dieser also in ernsthafter Gefahr wäre, dann griff er ein und sorgte so dafür, dass er überlebte. Irgendwann würde auch er es schnallen, da war er sich sicher.

Dieser Cop hatte Daryl verweichlicht, das musste sich schnellstens wieder ändern. Selbst die Kleine war eine härtere Nuss als sein Bruder und das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Merle beobachtete gerade, wie Daryl einen Beißer erledigte und bemerkte nicht, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Dann spürte er etwas Kaltes in seinem Nacken. Es war Metall und gehörte wahrscheinlich zu einer Waffe. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Nimm die Hände runter, Merle", sagte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme und er drehte sich zu Judith um.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte er schnippisch und legte den Kopf schief, während sie den Lauf des Gewehres nach unten sinken ließ.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Ich war in Woodbury und es sah aus, als wäre es zerlegt worden. Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, genau das, was du gesagt hast: Es wurde zerlegt. Von meinem Bruder und seinen Freunden. Tja, die haben uns dann im Wald gelassen, weil sie mich nicht bei sich haben wollen, diese egoistischen Wichser." /

Ihre Maske verdeckte, dass sie die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. Wundert mich nicht im Geringsten, dachte sie sich.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang belegt.

„Dort oben. Spielt den Helden. Er ist ein ziemlicher Idiot, wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte er und deutete mit der Prothese auf die Brücke, von der sie Geräusche eines Kampfes wahrnahm.

Sie atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus, schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte energisch die leichte Böschung nach oben an den Waldrand. /

Merle folgte ihr unaufgefordert und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie die restlichen fünf Beißer innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden niederstreckte ohne das geringste Anzeichen von einer Regung oder Überlegung. Die Schüsse waren alle perfekt. Nicht ein Mal hatte sie gezögert oder zu lange zielen müssen. Ein Killer, ganz wie er vermutet hatte. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und ließ das Gewehr wieder sinken.

„Du bist ein feiges Arschloch, Dixon", sagte sie verächtlich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Merle antwortete nicht, sondern richtete den Blick wieder auf die Brücke, von der Daryl gerade herunterging. Er suchte ihn offensichtlich. Um ihm seine Position zu verraten, wendete er einen der Rufe an, die er und sein Bruder zum Jagen verwendeten.

Daryls Aufmerksamkeit widmete sich nun der Ortung des Geräusches und er kam auf die beiden zu. /

Dann erblickte er Judith, die er immer noch für einen maskierten Mann hielt und richtete hektisch die Armbrust auf sie. Aus Reflex zielte sie mit dem Gewehr auf ihn, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Ihr Schuss säße zwar schneller als seiner, sie wäre aber im Endeffekt genau so tot wie er.

„Merle, was machst du hier? Und was hast du mit dem da zu tun?" fragte Daryl, während er weiter auf sie zu ging. Er blieb erst stehen, als er neben seinem Bruder und nur noch etwa einen Meter vor ihr war.

„Nimm die Armbrust runter, kleiner Bruder, hier muss niemand verletzt werden", versuchte Merle seinen Bruder zu beschwichtigen, doch der kam seiner Aufforderung nicht nach.

„Erst wenn er da seine beschissene Maske runter nimmt und sich mir zu erkennen gibt", fauchte Daryl.

Judith überlegte, ob sie nachgeben sollte und gab sich geschlagen. Sie ließ das Gewehr fallen und hob die Hände in die Luft. Daryl zuckte bei der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen und ging noch näher zu ihr. Ihre Nase berührte fast das Ende seiner Armbrust. Dann trat Merle an sie beide heran und drückte sich zwischen sie und die Armbrust, sodass Daryl nur noch seinen Bruder vor sich sah.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Merle? Geh aus dem Weg!" rief er und versuchte ihn bei Seite zu drücken.

„Du wirst nicht schießen, du Bastard, verstanden?" sagte er wütend. Dann drehte er den Kopf halb zu Judith hinter sich und raunte: „Nimm deine Waffe und verschwinde."

Sie hob schnell das Gewehr vom Boden und warf es an seinem Gurt über die Schulter, über der auch ihre Tasche hing. Zuerst entfernte sie sich rückwärts, dann ging sie schneller weiter, indem sie sich ihrer Richtung anpasste. Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich zu den Brüdern um und eilte dann weiter in den Wald. /

Ungläubig ließ Daryl die Armbrust sinken und sah dann in Merles Gesicht. Er war wütend, so wütend, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

„Was sollte das?!" entfuhr es ihm lauter als beabsichtigt und er ging plötzlich vor Merle auf und ab. „Los, antworte mir!" schrie er und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Entspann dich, kleiner Bruder, wir waren nicht in Gefahr."

„Darum geht es nicht, Arschloch! Musstest du dich einmischen?"

„Du verstehst es nicht, Daryl. Es gibt Dinge, die brauchst du nicht zu verstehen."

„Und wenn ich es verstehen will?" zischte er durch die Zähne.

Merle lachte ein wenig und Daryl spürte wie der Zorn immer weiter in ihm aufstieg.

„Vergiss es. Es reicht mir wirklich mit dir hier draußen zu sein. Ich werde jetzt zurück zum Gefängnis gehen und entweder du kommst mit oder du bleibst hier, ist mir egal."

Es brodelte unaufhörlich weiter in ihm und er rempelte Merle an, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Er traf jetzt die Entscheidungen. Und jetzt entschied er, dass sie sich Rick anschlossen, auch wenn das hieß, dass Merle kein Teil der Gruppe werden konnte. Mittlerweile wusste Daryl auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

43

Es war mittlerweile etwa drei Wochen her, seit sie Merle und Daryl an der Brücke begegnet war und seitdem hatte sie sich nie lange an einem Ort aufgehalten. Das nomadische Leben machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil, sie genoss es geradezu. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben in einem Haus verbracht, das sie nur verlassen durfte, um zur Schule zu gehen und nach dem Selbstmord ihrer Mutter, um den Haushalt führen zu können.

So sah sie wenigstens etwas von Georgia, auch wenn sie immer mehr das Gefühl bekam nichts Besonderes verpasst zu haben. Der Wald wurde hier und da von kleineren Ortschaften unterbrochen und hin und wieder fand sie abgelegene Buden und Hütten, ähnlich der, in der die Dixons mit ihrem Vater gelebt hatten. Wohl fühlte sie sich nirgendwo, aber damit rechnete sie auch nicht. Es kam ihr unterwegs schon mal der Gedanke sich irgendwo langfristiger niederzulassen, doch es gab keinen Ort, der ihr dafür geeignet erschien.

Das Gefängnis, von dem Rick erzählt hatte, war eine fast optimale Lösung für dieses Problem. Auch darüber hatte sie viel nachgedacht, vor allem, nach der zweiten Begegnung mit Daryl. Er hielt sie für tot und gleichzeitig für einen Fremden. Nur zwei Menschen auf dieser Erde wussten, dass sie noch lebte beziehungsweise, dass sie überhaupt lebte und das waren Merle und Rick. Sie war ein Geist und das war gut so.

Als die Sonne unterging, suchte sie sich in der Ortschaft, in der sie sich gerade befand einen Unterschlupf in einem zweistöckigen Haus. Vom Keller bis zum Obergeschoss durchsuchte sie jedes Zimmer gewissenhaft und fand niemanden, weder menschlich noch tierisch noch verfault. Das Wohnzimmer schien ihr die beste Wahl für die Übernachtung. Falls sie angegriffen werden sollte, müsste sie nicht aus Fenstern klettern oder durch das Treppenhaus flüchten, so war die Sturzgefahr auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Das großzügige Ledersofa diente ihr als Schlafplatz. Sie hatte seit Monaten, wenn nicht sogar seit Jahren nicht mehr auf einem gepolsterten Untergrund geschlafen und es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich nun auf einem Sofa niederzulassen. Zuerst konnte sie nicht einschlafen, die schier schreiende Stille um sie herum und der weiche Untergrund machten sie umso wachsamer. Irgendwann versank sie in einen erholsamen und traumlosen Schlaf, der erst endete als die Sonne schon aufgegangen war.

XXX

Die Mittagsstunden hatte sie damit verbracht die benachbarten Häuser auf Vorräte und Waffen zu durchsuchen. Sie schien tatsächlich völlig alleine zu sein und am Nachmittag bestätigte sich dieser Eindruck noch weiter, denn die gesamte Ortschaft war verlassen.

Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Versteck wurde die trügerische Ruhe von Lärm aus der Villa auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gestört. Sie hörte Türen knallen und Rufe von verschiedenen Stimmen, trotz dass sie alle Fenster und Türen ihres eigenen Hauses fest verschlossen und verrammelt hatte.

Sofort befand sie sich in Alarmbereitschaft und nahm das Präzisions-Gewehr, um einen besseren Blick auf das Haus zu bekommen. In den Fenstern sah sie Licht brennen, sie hatten also Lampen oder Kerzen oder ähnliches. Um das Haus herum nahm sie auch Bewegungen wahr, doch um die genauer zuordnen zu können, nahm sie sich das Nachtsichtgerät aus der Tasche und kam zurück ans Fenster.

Es liefen zwei Männer durch den Vorgarten, vermutlich hielten sie Wache. Judith hätte sich an ihrer Stelle in eines der Obergeschosse gestellt und das vom Fenster aus erledigt, aber sie würden schon ihre Gründe haben sich unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.

Um besser in die Fenster hereinzusehen ging sie in ein Zimmer in der oberen Etage und öffnete es. In der unteren Etage der Villa sah sie drei Männer, die die Inneneinrichtung auseinanderrissen und zerstörten. Sie sah ihnen fünf Minuten dabei zu, bis sie abrupt damit aufhörten und alle in eine Richtung sahen. Anscheinend hatte gerade jemand um Ruhe gebeten, die Männer sahen beschämt aus, irgendwie wie Kinder, die man beim Klauen erwischt hatte. Ihr Anführer war allerdings noch nicht zu sehen gewesen, doch schien er ihnen zu befehlen sich Schlafplätze zu organisieren, denn augenblicklich richteten die drei das Sofa wieder her und rückten die zertrümmerten Möbel ein wenig an ihre ehemaligen Plätze zurück.

Dann trat der Unbekannte ins Sichtfeld und ihr blieb das Herz stehen, denn in dem Moment sah sie ihren eigenen Vater gravitätisch durch das Wohnzimmer der Villa schreiten, indem er ein junges Mädchen an den Haaren hinter sich her zog.

Judith fiel rücklings zu Boden und blieb wie gelähmt liegen, als eine Panikattacke über sie hinweg rollte. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und sie fühlte sich wie eingeklemmt. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und ihre Gedanken rasten. Wie eine Ertrinkende rang sie nach Luft und ihr Magen drückte sich nach oben, als wolle er selbst ausgespuckt werden.

Zitternd riss sie sich die Maske vom Gesicht, in der Hoffnung sie könne dann besser atmen. Es nützte alles nichts, sie wartete ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bis die Attacke von alleine abflaute und ihr Herz und Atem den natürlichen Rhythmus wiedergefunden hatten. In ihr verwandelte sich die Angst und der Schock zu einem Entschluss. George musste sterben.

Sie rappelte sich auf und zog ihre Maske wieder über den Kopf. In der Villa war es ruhiger geworden, die drei Männer hatten sich im Wohnzimmer für die Nacht eingerichtet. Die beiden Wachen gingen immer noch ihre Runden durch den Garten. Ihr Vater war bereits im Obergeschoss und sie nahm nur ein paar Schatten in dem Zimmer wahr, in dem Er das Mädchen gerade wahrscheinlich vergewaltigte.

Judith hoffte, dass sie die anderen Männer so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht machte es nicht einfacher, aber das hielt sie nicht auf.

Das Nachtsichtgerät ermöglichte es ihr die erste Wache ins Visier zu nehmen. Schuss und Treffer. Die zweite Wache kam um das Haus herum und entdeckte den Toten. Zielen, wieder Schuss und wieder ein Treffer. Judith wartete einen Moment und beobachtete die Reaktion der drei Männer im Inneren des Hauses. Diese fiel aus wie erhofft: sie hatten nichts bemerkt und blieben sitzen. Fest entschlossen sie alle zu töten, ging sie zurück ins Erdgeschoss und tauschte das Gewehr gegen die 44er Magnum mit Schalldämpfer aus. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und rüstete sich innerlich für das, was ihr bevorstand.

XXX

 _(Inspiriert von 'Blood Theme', Daniel Licht [Dexter Soundtrack])_

Lautlos schlich sie sich durch die Hintertür, die in die Küche führte. Im Wohnzimmer war immer noch Licht und sie hörte wie sich zwei Männer unterhielten. Die Stimme des dritten Mannes verkündete: „Ich geh' noch pissen bevor ich an die Schlampe ran darf" und sie hörte wie jemand zum anderen Ende des Raumes ging und dort die Haustür öffnete. Das war ihre Chance.

Sie schlich sich unbemerkt zum Wohnzimmer und schoss dem Mann auf dem Sessel direkt durch die Schläfe. Der zweite versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu reagieren, doch sie schoss ihm in die Schulter und er fiel vom Sofa. Sie ging durch das Zimmer und fand ihn auf dem Boden liegend. Gnadenschuss. Hinter ihr hörte sie wie der dritte hereinstürmte.

„Schnell, holt die Waffen, Peters und O'Loughlin liegen draußen und-", er stockte. Judith drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete auf seine erste Handlung. Er tat nichts, hob nur abwehrend die Hände und sah immer wieder auf die Leichen seiner Freunde. Der Mann schluckte ziemlich laut und sie schoss ihm einfach zwischen die Augen. Er sackte zusammen und knallte mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden. Die Wucht brach seine Nase, sie hörte das Knacken.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Wohnzimmer und blieb am Treppenabsatz hängen. Dort stand Er, hielt das Mädchen wie einen Schutzschild vor sich. Es sah verwahrlost aus und wand sich in seinem Griff, doch befreien konnte es sich nicht. Judith überlegte fieberhaft was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sich zu erkennen geben? Ihn einfach töten und den Tod des Mädchens damit riskieren?

„Nimm die Waffe runter, Fremder", säuselte Er mit seiner ekelhaften Stimme und jeder Muskel in Judiths Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen. Doch sie gehorchte und ließ den Arm langsam sinken. „Zu langsam", sagte Er und schoss dem Mädchen in die Nierengegend. Es riss die Augen auf und sank zu Boden.

Es sah aus, als würde alles in Zeitlupe geschehen. Wie in Trance schoss Judith mehrmals auf George und traf ihn im linken Oberschenkel. Er schaffte es durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche und zur Hintertür, durch die sie vor wenigen Minuten eingetreten war, zu entkommen. Für eine Sekunde überlegte sie, ob sie ihm nachlaufen sollte, doch das Mädchen auf dem Boden röchelte und sie entschied sich es nicht alleine sterben zu lassen. Sie ging zum Treppenabsatz und fand sich in einer stetig wachsenden Blutlache wieder.

„Wehr dich nicht dagegen, du wirst heute sterben. … Dieser Mann wird dafür büßen was er dir angetan hat, ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben", flüsterte sie dem Mädchen zu. Während es mit dem Leben kämpfte, hockte Judith einfach daneben und starrte auf den Boden. Sie dachte daran wie sie mit vierzehn blutend auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Nur lebte sie noch. Es war als sähe sie in einen Spiegel. Doch war sie heute stärker als damals. Nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten ihren Vater zu töten. Nichts.


	17. Urteil

44

Merle hatte Michonne entführt, um sie dem Governor auszuliefern. Daryl und Rick hatten sie im Gefängnis nicht finden können und Daryl war sofort losgelaufen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Das Gespräch mit dem Governor hatte nichts gebracht, er behauptete, dass er sie alle in Ruhe ließ, wenn er Michonne dafür bekäme. Wer's glaubt...

Deshalb war er jetzt im Wald, auf dem Weg nach Woodbury und er hoffte, dass er nicht zu spät käme. Auf einem Feld traf er auf Michonne, Merle hatte sie wohl gehen lassen. Sie deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, sie brauchten sich nicht abzusprechen. Michonne wusste, dass sie den anderen nichts sagen sollte, denn das war eine Sache zwischen den Dixons.

Daryl kam zu einem Gelände auf dem mehrere Wellblech-Hütten standen und sah sich um. Rauch stieg auf, ein Auto brannte. Auf dem Boden lagen ein halbes Dutzend Leichen, aber die Beißer hatten das Buffet wohl noch nicht bemerkt, denn es war nur ein einziger da, der gerade an einer Leiche herumfraß. Da traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Das war Merle.

Er fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zu zerreißen drohte. Dieses Arschloch hatte sich am Ende wohl doch für seinen Bruder und die Gruppe entschieden. Hass und Wut vermischten sich in seinem Inneren und es dauerte bis es aus ihm herausbrach. Fassungslos fiel er rücklings zu Boden, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Doch es war zu spät. Er rappelte sich auf und ging auf Merle zu, der ihn gerade bemerkt hatte und ihn fressen wollte.

Völlig unkontrolliert schlug und stach er auf ihn ein. Es gab kein Halten mehr. Jetzt hatte er sein altes Leben endgültig verloren. Erst Judith, jetzt Merle. Wie viel konnte ein Mensch ertragen bevor er zusammenbrach? Er fragte sich, wie viele Gräber er ausgehoben hat, seit das alles angefangen hatte. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen.

Daryl lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in den blauen Himmel, Merles Leiche neben ihm. Wolken zogen über ihn hinweg und er hörte Vogelgezwitscher. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, genau wie bei Lori oder Dale oder T-Dog oder jedem anderen, den sie auf dem Weg verloren hatten. Wenn er hier und jetzt starb, dann drehte die Welt sich ebenfalls weiter. Wen würde es interessieren? Rick? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Carol? Am Anfang, ja. Aber sie würde darüber hinwegkommen.

Daryl wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte, doch das tat es nicht. Dann riss er sich zusammen und stand vom Boden auf. Zeit zurück zum Gefängnis zu gehen. Der Governor würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, dessen war er sich sicher.

XXX

Zurück im Gefängnis erfuhr er vom Plan, den Rick und die anderen erarbeitet hatten. Der Governor würde wahrscheinlich zurück nach Woodbury gehen und dort für den Schlag gegen das Gefängnis aufrüsten. Also wollten sie dort hingehen, um ihn zu überraschen. Im Prinzip ein guter Plan, nur waren sie sehr viel weniger als die Armee, die in Woodbury auf sie wartete.

Michonne klärte sie über die mangelnden Fähigkeiten der Männer und Frauen auf und sie zogen trotzdem los.

Auf dem Weg fanden sie eine Frau, Karen, die einen Anfall des Governors überlebt hatte, der seine gesamte Privatarmee einfach niedergeschossen hatte. In Woodbury selbst sammelten sie verängstigte alte Leute und Kinder ein, die sie mit ins Gefängnis nahmen. Und sie würden gemeinsam einen Neuanfang wagen. Daryl schwor sich, dass er diesen Mistkerl fand, bevor er sie erneut angreifen konnte. Für das mit Merle sollte er büßen.

45

Sie hatte dem Haus den letzten Schliff gegeben, eine Botschaft hinterlassen. Dann hatte sie den Ort verlassen, denn sie ertrug die Gewissheit nicht, dass ihr Vater nur dreißig Meter von ihr entfernt einem Mädchen das hatte antun können, was sie jahrelang über sich hat ergehen lassen. Sie musste ihn finden, auch wenn es schier unmöglich war zu sagen wo er sich jetzt befand. Ihr blieb nur die ungefähre Richtung seines Fluchtweges und die Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Glück.

Nie hätte sie darauf gewettet, dass sie ein Mal tatsächlich ihren Vater sehen wollte. Und wenn sie ihn hatte? Was dann? Sie wusste gar nicht, ob sie ihm jemals zurückzahlen konnte, was er ihr in ihrem ganzen Leben angetan hatte. Und eigentlich wusste sie auch nicht, ob sie es so lange in einem Raum mit ihm aushielt, wie sie ihn foltern müsste, um ihm seine gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen. Wann war das passiert mit ihr?

Wann hatte sie sich zu diesem Menschen verändert, der Menschen verfolgte, um sie grausam zu töten? Wie hatte das passieren können? Vielleicht entsprach sie dem Klischee, das besagte, dass Kinder, die missbraucht oder misshandelt wurden, dasselbe an anderen Menschen auch auslebten, wenn sie erwachsen waren. So wie ein psychopathischer Mörder, der seine Taten mit der Misshandlung durch die Mutter rechtfertigte.

Doch sie wollte keiner dieser dummen Menschen sein, die die Verantwortung für ihr Handeln jemand anderem anlasteten. Wenn sie schon eine grausame Mörderin sein sollte, die fremden und unbewaffneten Männern zwischen die Augen schoss, dann war sie selbst daran Schuld und niemand anderes. Mit dem Wissen um sich selbst würde sie leben können, es war ja niemand anderes da, der sich damit auseinandersetzen müsste. Nichts zu verlieren, keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Überleben, nicht leben.

Sie würde sich mit ihrem neuen Selbstbild arrangieren, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn sich etwas veränderte. Unter Umständen gefiel ihr ihre neue Rolle sogar, aber das würde sich herausstellen, wenn sie George in die Finger bekäme.

46

Eine seltsame Grippe hatte die Bewohner des Gefängnisses in den letzten Wochen stark dezimiert. Erst die Medikamente, die sie in einem College besorgen mussten, hatten die Lage zum Besseren gewendet. Es war zwar nicht ohne Komplikationen gelaufen, aber die Menschen, die jetzt noch lebten, hatten eine Chance.

Den Kindern war glücklicherweise nichts zugestoßen und das erleichterte Daryl ungemein. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Kinder litten, egal auf welche Art.

Allerdings gab es etwas, das er nicht verstand: Rick hatte Carol weggeschickt, weil sie zwei Kranke getötet und verbrannt hatte. Er war mit dieser Entscheidung keineswegs zufrieden oder überhaupt einverstanden, immerhin wurde er nicht gefragt, ob er das in Ordnung gefunden hätte. Er wäre sogar mit ihr gegangen, um sie zu beschützen. Nach allem was sie für ihn getan hatte. Und nach allem was er für sie getan hatte und auch noch getan hätte.

Sie war ihm wichtig, denn sie war der einzige Mensch, der ihn zu verstehen schien. Rick tat zwar immer so, doch das Leben und die Erfahrungen, die Daryl sich mit Carol teilte, begriff er nicht im Geringsten und das wusste er auch. Deshalb versuchte er Daryl zu beschwichtigen und in der Gruppe zu behalten. Er würde Carol sowieso nicht finden und leider hatte Rick damit Recht, so schmerzlich es auch war.

Was er allerdings anzweifelte war Ricks Behauptung Carol sei ein Überlebenstyp. Sie war vielleicht stark, aber deshalb noch lange nicht in der Lage mehrere Angreifer oder Beißer abzuwehren. Vermutlich sah er sie nie wieder.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf hörte er Tyreeses Stimme, der sie in die Katakomben führen wollte, da er vermutete, dass der Mörder von Karen auch die Beißer mit Ratten und Mäusen fütterte. Das war natürlich Nonsense, doch kamen sie nicht dazu, ihm das zu sagen, denn ein lauter Knall gefolgt von einer Erschütterung des Gemäuers unterbrach ihren Gang durch die Katakomben. Draußen im Hof sahen sie sich einem Panzer und dem Governor gegenüber. Da war er also. Und jetzt würden sie alle draufgehen, weil Daryl aufgehört hatte nach ihm zu suchen. Zumindest dachte Daryl so und lud sich die Verantwortung für alle Menschen auf, die heute sterben sollten. Die Last wurde immer erdrückender.

47

 _(Inspiriert von 'Mr. Reese', Ramin Djawadi [Person of Interest-Soundtrack])_

Ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie zurück in die Nähe von Atlanta geführt. Wenn jemand eine Verletzung hatte, dann suchte er vielleicht in den Krankenhäusern der Stadt nach Medikamenten. Zumindest wäre das ihre erste Idee, wenn sie sich in einer solchen Lage befunden hätte wie ihr Vater.

Vor der Stadt wollte sie sich zuerst nach einem Rückzugsort umsehen, das hatte beim letzten Mal auch funktioniert als sie sich dort aufgehalten hatte. Etwas außerhalb, dann war sie nicht zwischen den Gebäuden eingekesselt falls es tatsächlich zu einer Flucht kommen sollte.

Allerdings war die Stadt genau wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch immer noch wie leergefegt. Bis auf die Beißer natürlich, aber diese waren zu großen Teilen aus den Städten verschwunden und in die Wälder gelaufen. Die meisten Menschen waren eben dort.

Sie schlich durch die Autowracks weiter in die Stadt und verhielt sich so leise wie möglich. Ihre Waffentasche verstaute sie in einem Wagen, der ihr besonders unauffällig vorkam. In diesem wollte sie die Nächte verbringen bis sie etwas gefunden hatte, dass ihre Ahnung entweder bestätigte oder widerlegte. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch das Präzisions-Gewehr, die 44er Magnum am Gürtel und ihre diversen Messer, die sie immer bei sich trug.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie ein Viertel der Stadtlänge durchquert und bog in eine Seitenstraße ein. Sie hatte die Beißer darin nicht bemerkt, war quasi in ihre Falle gelaufen. Es waren über zwanzig, so viel Munition wollte sie nicht vergeuden.

Rückwärts tat sie die ersten Schritte und versuchte sich im Licht der Dämmerung zu orientieren. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah einen Lieferwagen, auf dessen Dach sie klettern könnte. Von dort oben hätte sie einen besseren Überblick und könnte zur Not die Nacht dort verbringen.

Judith kletterte die Beifahrertür hoch und warf ihr Gewehr zuerst auf das Dach. Als sie versuchte ihren Oberkörper über die Kante zu schieben, blieb sie an einer Eisenstange hängen und stach sie sich seitlich in den Bauch. Schmerz machte sich in ihr breit und sie drückte reflexartig eine Hand auf die Eintrittsstelle.

Das würde nichts helfen, dafür war die Wunde zu verheerend. Die Eisenstange steckte immer noch in ihrem Bauch als sie endlich auf dem Dach ankam und sie krümmte sich keuchend vor Schmerzen.

Der Versuch in eine embryonale Haltung zu kommen scheiterte an der Stange und sie sank auf den Rücken, sah in den klaren Nachthimmel. Über sich erkannte sie die Sterne und ein paar vereinzelte Wolken. Ihr wurde kalt und sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht durfte sie heute endlich sterben. Röchelnd lag sie da und sah sich wieder die Sterne an. In diesem Moment kam es ihr wie die beste Art abzutreten.

Sie war alleine, genau wie sie es mochte. Sie war sogar der Verursacher ihrer tödlichen Wunde und das beruhigte sie. Nichts und niemand hatte sie aufgehalten, nur sie sich selbst. Die Hölle, die sie durchgemacht hatte, war endlich durchschritten. Selbst die knapp zwanzig Beißer, die den Lieferwagen umzingelten, konnten ihr nichts anhaben.

Zufrieden schloss sie wieder die Augen und genoss die kühle Luft. Dann Geräusche von einem Wagen und Autotüren, die sich knallend schlossen. Schüsse und Rufe. Irgendwann jemand neben ihr. Die Welt versank in einem Nebel.


	18. Ruhe

48

Beth schien sich anfangs etwas schwer zu tun, alleine mit ihm im Wald. Er musste gestehen, dass es wahrscheinlich auch nicht einfach war mit jemandem wie ihm abzuhängen. Daryl wusste auch gar nicht was er zu ihr sagen sollte, wie er mit ihr reden sollte.

Sie kannten sich jetzt zwar seit einer Weile, hatten aber nie so viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, dass ihm etwas eingefallen wäre. Also schwieg er lieber, bevor er etwas Falsches sagte. Und damit kam sie auch nicht zurecht, sie fuhr ihn an, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen könne und er ließ sie schreien und sauer sein. Denn anscheinend war es auch falsch, wenn er nichts sagte.

Ganz würde er dieses Mädchen wohl nie verstehen, aber sie war halt eben ein Mädchen. Vielleicht lag es daran. Oder an ihm selbst. Wer wusste das schon?

Wichtig war nur, dass er sie sicher zurück zu ihrer Schwester bringen würde, wenn sie einen Anhaltspunkt finden würden, der ihnen verriet wohin sie gehen sollten. Zuerst ging es ums Überleben, sich durchschlagen, durchkommen eben. Und er würde alles dafür tun, dass sie beide es schafften.

Beth hatte sich weggeschlichen und er war auf der Suche nach ihr. Als er sie fand, rang sie mit einem Beißer, den er für sie erledigte. Das passte ihr wieder nicht. Er konnte auch nichts richtig machen in ihren Augen und das nervte ihn langsam.

In den Tagen darauf fand er heraus, dass sie sich tierisch betrinken wollte und das ermöglichte er ihr, indem er zu einer Hütte ging, die er mal mit Michonne entdeckt hatte. Dort hatte mal ein Schwarzbrenner gelebt und etwas seiner Erzeugnisse war dort geblieben. Mehr als genug, um Beth so _richtig_ abzufüllen, ganz wie sie es wollte.

Daryl hatte eigentlich abgelehnt zu trinken, doch war sein Vorsatz irgendwann im Selbstgebrannten ertrunken. Er merkte, wie er immer aggressiver wurde. Beths Verhalten trug einiges dazu bei, denn sie benahm sich wie ein ausgelassener Teenager auf einer der Parties, die er nie besucht hatte, weil er die Menschen, die dort waren meistens hasste. Bis alles aus ihm herausbrach und er sie beleidigte. Der Krach lockte zum Glück keine Beißer an.

XXX

Nur wenige Stunden später hatte er sich beruhigt und sich nach draußen vor die Tür gesetzt. Zwar war er kein gewalttätiger Mensch, doch er hatte trotzdem Angst Beth in irgendeiner Weise weh zu tun. Sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich, wobei er letzteres für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Sie kam heraus und setzte sich zu ihm. Daryl wollte nicht reden und sah stur in den Wald, um ihr das zu signalisieren. Sie blieb einfach sitzen und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Was willst du?" fragte er, ohne den Blick vom Wald abzuwenden.

„Einfach nur hier sitzen, Daryl. Keine Angst, ich will nicht wieder Ich-hab-noch-nie spielen", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Wie konnte sie ihn immer noch mögen, obwohl er gerade die gemeinsten Dinge zu ihr gesagt hatte? Er sah sie an.

„Ich frage mich, ob es jemals einen Menschen gab, der dich richtig gekannt hat", sagte sie in einem ernsteren Tonfall und Daryl sah wieder weg.

„Vermutlich nicht", murmelte er und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Das muss aber nicht so sein."

„Das vermutlich auch nicht."

Beth ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken, an der sie gerade lehnte.

„Du bist mir wirklich ein Rätsel, Daryl. Aber du kannst nicht ewig alleine sein."

„Ich bin doch gar nicht alleine."

„Doch, bist du im Grunde schon. Ich rede nicht von der Gruppe. Selbst da stehst du immer alleine. Niemand weiß genau was in dir vorgeht. … Du am allerwenigsten, nicht wahr?"

Das Gespräch wurde ihm unangenehm und er drückte die Zigarette auf der Veranda aus. Sie fuhr fort: „Manchmal beneide ich dich darum. Ich würde auch gerne so gut verstecken können was in mir vorgeht. Aber ich kann es nicht, ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Ich gehöre leider zu den schwachen Menschen."

„Du bist nicht schwach. Immerhin sitzt du hier mit mir." Sie lachte leise auf und schlang ihre Hände um ihre angezogenen Knie.

„Nein, glaub mir, Daryl. Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr da sein und dann wirst du weitermachen. Du kannst dann weitermachen. Aber verbiete dir nicht heute schon, dich auf andere Menschen einzulassen."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Beth. Du wirst nicht weg sein."

„Du wirst irgendwann der letzte Mensch auf Erden sein, Daryl Dixon. Alle sind irgendwann weg, nicht nur ich. Und du wirst mich vermissen, wenn ich weg bin."

Daryl sah sie lange an und in einem Moment kam es ihm so vor als würde er sich mit der Judith unterhalten, die überlebt hätte und so hätte werden können. Wenn er sie mitgenommen hätte.

„Was guckst du so?" fragte sie und er meinte sehen zu können, wie sie ein wenig rot wurde. Er konnte es sich aber auch nur eingebildet haben, immerhin war es tiefe Nacht.

„Nichts, ich hab nur... Du hast mich gerade an jemanden erinnert, nichts weiter." Er räusperte sich und wendete den Blick wieder ab von ihr.

„An wen denn?" Beth setzte sich auf und wurde neugierig.

„...An jemanden von früher, nicht der Rede wert", versuchte er sie abzulenken.

„Doch, es ist der Rede wert. Erzähl mir davon. Von früher."

Ein Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an.

„Es ist nur... Du erinnerst mich daran, wie ein Mädchen hätte sein können, wenn sie denn hier wäre. Das ist alles."

„Das ist bestimmt nicht alles, Daryl. Erzähl mir von ihr, woher kanntest du sie?"

„Sie... Nun ja... Sie lebte in meiner Nachbarschaft. Hatte es nicht einfach, weißt du? Ihr Vater war ein wahrer Tyrann, misshandelte sie und noch Schlimmeres. Und als die Welt den Bach runterging, da... Da wollte ich sie mitnehmen. Nur sie, Merle und ich..." Daryl unterbrach seine Erzählung.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

Er zog die Nase hoch und kratzte sich am Kinn, während er ins Nichts starrte.

„Die Soldaten waren schneller. Ich hab's nicht geschafft sie zu holen, Beth."

„Oh, das tut mir leid...", flüsterte Beth und sie schluckte ihre Tränen herunter.

Daryl rauchte schweigend weiter. „...Und mir erst", sagte er.

„Wie hieß sie?" fragte Beth nach einer Pause.

„Ist das wichtig? Sie ist tot."

„Ja, das ist wichtig. Wenn man sich an sie erinnert, dann wird sie nie richtig tot sein. So bleibt sie für die Welt erhalten und wird ein Teil von uns", Beth lächelte wieder. „Na los, wie hieß sie?"

Er drückte die zweite Zigarette aus und warf sie vor sich auf den Boden.

„Judith", presste er hervor und stand auf. Er kam sich vor, als würde er sie beleidigen, wenn er sich nur erlaubte ihren Namen auszusprechen. Sie war seinetwegen tot und das würde er ewig mit sich herumtragen. „Komm, wir sollten reingehen und schlafen."

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Wir zünden es an", beschloss Beth und er nickte. „Und ich werde Judith sicher nicht vergessen, egal was auch immer passiert. Ich werde jedem von ihr erzählen." Beth stand ebenfalls auf, stellte sich vor ihn und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Versprochen."

49

Ein regelmäßiges Piepen weckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf und sie öffnete die Augen. Die Helligkeit, die sie umgab blendete sie und sofort kniff sie die Lider wieder zu.

Verwirrt tastete Judith mit beiden Händen um sich und befühlte den Stoff, der sie umhüllte. Es fühlte sich an wie auf einer Matratze und tatsächlich lag sie in einem Krankenhausbett.

Eine Panikattacke drohte über sie hinweg zu rollen und sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Eins, zwei, drei, vier... Bis zwanzig. Und von vorne.

Judith versuchte aufzustehen, doch der Schmerz in ihrer Bauchgegend hinderte sie bei den ersten Versuchen. Aufstehen, niemals angreifbar sein, dachte sie wie ein Mantra, bis sie tatsächlich auf ihren nackten Füßen auf dem Linoleum stand.

Keuchend hielt sie sich am Tropf fest, der über einen Schlauch mit ihrem Arm verbunden war. Sie riss den Zugang aus ihrer Armbeuge und stürzte auf die nächste Wand zu. An der stützte sie sich ab und versuchte auf die Tür des Zimmers zuzugehen. Die flog plötzlich auf und es kam ein Mann mit einem weißen Kittel herein, gefolgt von einer Frau in Polizeiuniform.

„Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen, ihre Verletzung ist noch nicht verheilt", sagte der Arzt und wollte sie am Arm fassen und zurück zum Bett drücken. Sie schlug ihm die Brille von der Nase und warf sich mit ihm zu Boden. Ihre Hände umklammerten seinen Hals und sie drückte zu. Die Polizistin zog ihre Waffe und hielt sie an Judiths Schläfe.

„Runter von ihm, sofort", knurrte sie und Judith ließ nicht los. „Ich werde Sie sonst erschießen", drohte die Polizistin nun lauter.

Judith lockerte ihren Griff und der Arzt rang nach Atem. Sie stand langsam auf und sah die Polizistin böse an. Diese schluckte nun, so als hätte sie tatsächlich Angst vor einer unbewaffneten und zudem verletzten, abgemagerten Person, die nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner war als sie.

„Wo bin ich?" zischte Judith und sah die Polizistin aus dunklen Augen an.

„Das ist das Grady Memorial in Atlanta und wir haben Sie mit einer Eisenstange im Bauch auf dem Dach eines Lieferwagens gefunden. Wir haben Ihnen das Leben gerettet, Sie sind uns was schuldig."

Völlig fassungslos sackte Judith in sich zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Regungslos saß sie da und sie begann zu keuchen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und schaukelte sich vor und zurück.

Die Polizistin beugte sich zu ihr herunter, die Waffe immer noch in den Händen. Sie sah Judith mitleidig an und schluckte erneut.

„Was haben Sie denn?" fragte sie in einem freundschaftlichen und verständnisvollen Ton.

Judith sah sie an und flüsterte: „Sie hätten mich sterben lassen sollen."

50

Carl hatte seinen Vater auf dem Sofa liegen lassen, es war unmöglich ihn mitzunehmen. Er sah sehr schlecht aus, aber er würde schon durchkommen. Bei der Schlacht um das Gefängnis war er nämlich angeschossen worden und nun waren sie von den anderen getrennt. Hoffentlich war der Governor tot, Carl hatte die Nase voll von diesem Mann.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er sich in der Gegend umgesehen, die meisten Häuser durchsucht und schon einige Vorräte zusammentragen können. Eine Seitenstraße fehlte ihm noch, dann wäre alles durchsucht.

Ein ekelhafter Geruch stieg in seine Nase, es roch wie eine Herde von Beißern; Verwesung. Carl nahm sich eines der Tücher, die er in der Hosentasche hatte und band es sich über Nase und Mund. So kam wenigstens nur ein bisschen des Geruches hindurch und er wollte die Häuser auf jeden Fall durchsuchen.

Er bog in die Straße ein und sah sich nach Beißern um. Keine waren zu sehen. Zumindest nicht auf der Straße. Dann sah er etwas am Zaun einer Villa. Der Geruch schien von dort zu kommen und er ging näher heran.

Auf den Zaunbrettern, die oben zu einer Spitze gesägt waren, steckten fünf Köpfe, denen allen die Augen durchstochen worden waren. An der Hauswand prangte ein Schriftzug, der vermutlich mit ihrem Blut geschrieben worden war, denn die dazugehörigen Körper lagen fein säuberlich drapiert darunter.

Carl las Was wir verdienten und fragte sich was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte sich auf jeden Fall das Innere des Hauses ansehen, denn wenn Menschen hier gewesen waren, dann haben sie vielleicht auch etwas vergessen, sei es Essen oder Munition.

Wachsam ging er den Weg auf die Haustür zu und sah zuerst durch alle Fenster. Dann klopfte er an die Tür, um die Beißer, die sich darin befinden könnten, anzulocken. Als sich nach einer Minute immer noch nichts geregt hatte, drehte er den Türknauf und trat leise ein.

Der Geruch wurde schlagartig schlimmer und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Möbel waren voll mit Blut, es hatte wohl einen Kampf gegeben. So waren die Männer draußen wahrscheinlich gestorben. Erschossen und dann zerhackt.

Er ging um das Sofa herum und sah etwas vor dem Treppenabsatz liegen. Ein weißes Laken bedeckte etwas und war ebenfalls an einer Stelle mit Blut getränkt. Carl ging darauf zu und hob das Tuch dort an. Eine Leiche, wie er vermutet hatte.

Es war ein junges Mädchen, es durfte kaum älter gewesen sein als er selbst. Seufzend ließ er das Tuch wieder sinken und blickte sich um. Das Parkett auf dem er gerade stand war ebenfalls beschrieben. Was wir getan haben stand dort.

Die Männer hatten dem Mädchen also wehgetan und jemand hatte sie dafür bestraft. Jemand wie sein Vater, denn der hätte dasselbe getan. Zwar nicht in diesem Ausmaß und mit einer Botschaft, das war nicht sein Stil, aber er hätte es. Es waren also doch noch gute Menschen unterwegs. Man musste sie nur finden.


	19. Arrangement

51

Daryl war die ganze Nacht auf der Straße gelaufen, um den Wagen mit dem weißen Kreuz auf der Heckscheibe zu finden, doch seine Suche war erfolglos. Beth war verloren und er wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Erschöpfung zwang ihn sich auszuruhen und er sank kraftlos auf die Straße. Dort blieb er einfach sitzen, er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren.

Er war verzweifelt, denn er hatte die einzige Freundin verloren, die er momentan hatte. Erst Carol und jetzt Beth. Wieder drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wie viel ein Mensch ertragen konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Maß langsam voll war. Wenn er Beth nicht wiederfand und die anderen ebenfalls nicht, dann wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Zwar war er immer gerne alleine gewesen, doch nicht jetzt.

Früher hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt, da er nichts zu verlieren hatte. Jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte er alles verloren, was er je besaß. Es ging nicht darum, dass er jetzt niemanden mehr hatte, sondern vielmehr darum, dass er das Gefühl bekam, sie alle im Stich gelassen zu haben.

Der Eindruck, dass es sich dabei anscheinend um eine Art roten Faden in seinem Leben handelte, zwang sich ihm geradezu auf. Daryl legte die Armbrust auf die Straße und sah den Teer an. Sollte er für einen Hinweis beten? Oder einfach warten bis etwas passierte? Er hatte keine Kraft aufzustehen, also blieb er einfach sitzen bis die Sonne aufging und er von einer Männer-Gruppe umgeben war.

52

Judith hatte widerwillig einen Job im Krankenhaus übernommen, bis sie einen Plan hatte wie sie denen entkam. Für sie war es ein Gefängnis, Dankbarkeit empfand sie keine. Sie beobachtete die Menschen genau, um ihre Schwächen herauszufinden und ihre Unachtsamkeiten auszunutzen. Im richtigen Moment musste sie nur noch zuschlagen und sie wäre hier raus.

Vertrauen gewinnen, sie in Sicherheit wiegen und dann, wenn sie nicht damit rechneten, würde sie sich ihre Sachen nehmen und verschwinden. Nichts und niemand würde sie aufhalten. Weder Dawn noch sonst einer ihrer Officers.

Alle an diesem Ort kannte sie noch nicht, aber sie traute sowieso niemandem. Von daher machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie jeden mal kennengelernt hatte, sie würde sich eh mit niemandem anfreunden. Freunde gehörten zu den Dingen, die es in dieser Welt nicht mehr gab. Genau wie Privatsphäre, eigener Besitz und sonstige Annehmlichkeiten wie einen festen Platz zum Schlafen. Dawn hatte sie zuerst zum Kantinendienst eingeteilt, nachdem sie aber nach zwei Wochen genug Orientierung in der Küche hatte, spuckte sie bei der nächsten Portion, die sie anrichten sollte auf das Tablett und wurde des Dienstes enthoben.

Auch beim Reinigungsdienst tat sie alles dafür so mittelmäßige Arbeit wie möglich abzuliefern. Im Grunde ging es ihr nicht darum die Menschen zu verärgern, sondern vielmehr darum alle Räume zu kennen und herauszufinden wo sie Dinge wie Messer und Besen aufbewahrten. Aus dem Besenstiel konnte man leicht einen Speer schnitzen, und ätzende Putzmittel ließen sich unter das Essen mischen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass niemand dahinterkam.

Nun hatte sie den Auftrag einen gewissen Noah beim Wäschedienst zu unterstützen. Judith freute sich nicht darüber ausgerechnet mit einem Mann zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, doch legte sich ihr erster Widerwille, als sie Noah tatsächlich gegenüberstand. Er war zwar größer als sie, doch schwächlich und er humpelte. Der würde ihr nicht gefährlich werden. Sie hatte schon ganz andere Männer niedergestreckt und in dem Moment dachte sie an den Irren im Wald, der einen Beißer auf sie gehetzt hatte. Noah war im Vergleich zu diesem Mann eher ein Streichholz, dachte sie amüsiert.

Dawn verließ den Waschraum, nachdem sie sie einander vorgestellt und Judith ihre neue Aufgabe erklärt hatte. Es waren nun schon vier Wochen vergangen und es schien nicht auffällig zu sein, dass sie die Jobs wechselte, wie manche ihre Socken. Gut, dann seid eben nicht misstrauisch, dachte Judith bei sich und wollte nur noch den Tag mit Noah hinter sich bringen.

„Wo haben sie dich gefunden?" fragte er, wahrscheinlich um das Eis zu brechen.

Sie sah ihn nur mit einem Blick an, der ihm sofort verriet, dass sie nicht gewillt war mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ok, dann eben nicht reden. Ich dachte nur, das könnte dir fehlen, sie sagten, du wärst alleine gewesen. Wenn man lange keinen zum Reden hatte, dann ist das normal, dass man sich erst an andere gewöhnen muss, ich kann das verstehen", sagte er und lächelte sie an, während er ein Hemd faltete, das zu einer Polizeiuniform gehörte.

Judith ging schweigend ihrer Aufgabe nach und er hielt etwa eine halbe Stunde durch, bevor er erneut versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Sie sagen, dass man hier nicht mit ihnen und ihrem System eingesperrt ist, aber sie lügen. Wenn man dir erzählt, dass du irgendwann gehen darfst, dann meinen sie das nicht so. Nur falls du denkst, dass du hier schnell raus kannst."

Sie wollte es unterdrücken, doch ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich unweigerlich nach oben.

„Was ist denn so witzig?" fragte Noah verunsichert.

Sie ließ das Hemd in ihren Händen sinken und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Noah empfand ihren Blick als angsteinflößend.

„Ihr scheint es alle nicht ganz zu verstehen, befürchte ich..."

„Was verstehen wir nicht?" Noah schluckte und wich einen Schritt zurück, gerade so wenig, dass sie es nicht bemerkte – zumindest schien er zu hoffen, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

„Ich bin hier nicht mit euch eingesperrt... Sondern ihr mit mir", erwiderte sie mit eiskalter Stimme und einem stechenden Blick. Noah konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was sie damit meinte.

Dann widmete sie sich ihrer Arbeit und sagte die nächsten Stunden kein Wort mehr. Er traute sich auch nicht mehr irgendetwas zu sagen, sondern faltete weiter die Wäsche. Währenddessen warf er ihr immer wieder Seitenblicke zu und beobachtete ihre Hände. Die Angst, dass sie ihn mit einer Schere oder einem Stift im nächsten Moment abstechen könnte, war anscheinend einfach zu groß.

53

Der nächste Tag war ebenfalls ein stiller, keiner der beiden sprach zunächst. Sie hatte nicht einmal auf seine Begrüßung reagiert, sondern einfach zu bügeln begonnen. Zeigen oder beibringen musste er ihr nichts, sie schien sich mit Wäsche auszukennen.

Beim Kochen soll sie wohl auch eine ganz passable Arbeit abgeliefert haben, wenn sie denn mal gearbeitet hatte, statt Dawn in jeder Hinsicht zu provozieren. Allerdings hatte sie bis jetzt noch keine Prügel kassiert, so wie es normalerweise der Fall war, wenn man sich solche Sachen erlaubte, doch schien Dawn selbst Angst vor dieser Frau zu haben.

Und davon abgesehen hatte ihre Anführerin andere Sorgen, ein Zweierteam der Officers war seit knapp fünf Wochen verschwunden und ließ nichts von sich hören. Das war noch nie vorgekommen und niemand rechnete damit, dass sie jemals wiederkämen. Also hatte die Frau auch noch Glück gehabt und das in zweierlei Hinsicht: Dawn war abgelenkt und der schlimmste Officer war nicht hier.

Noah wollte nicht mehr schweigen und fing erneut an sie zu befragen.

„Warst du sehr lange alleine da draußen?"

Sie stellte das Bügeleisen krachend auf das Brett und er zuckte zusammen. Ihr Blick haftete erneut auf ihm und schien ihm Löcher ins Gesicht zu brennen.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass es angefangen hat?" fragte sie.

Noah blinzelte überrascht. „Äh... Keine Ahnung wie lange genau, aber es müssten schon mehrere Jahre sein. So... Eineinhalb oder zwei vielleicht. Vielleicht auch mehr."

„So lange", war ihre barsche Antwort. Noah fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Du verarschst mich!?" rutschte es ihm heraus, bevor er nachdenken konnte.

„Sehe ich so aus?" Sein Fluchtinstinkt sagte ihm, dass er so schnell rennen sollte wie er konnte, doch er blieb stehen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", stotterte er.

„Dann frag nicht so blöd." Sie nahm das Bügeleisen wieder in die Hand und ging weiter ihrer Arbeit nach.

„'Tschuldigung...", murmelte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Falten. „Ich bin schon seit fast einem Jahr hier, wenn ich raten müsste."

„Und du hast noch nicht versucht abzuhauen? Jetzt verarschst du mich, oder?"

„Nein, es ist so."

„Das ist doch Bullshit", spuckte sie aus und knallte das Bügeleisen wieder auf das Brett. Wieder zuckte er zusammen. „Reiß dich mal am Riemen, Noah. Ich töte keine Jungs wie dich."

Er tat, als hätte er den letzten Satz nicht gehört und stammelte: „Wir könnten es doch zusammen machen. Abhauen, weißt du? Einen Plan habe ich, doch dafür brauche ich jemanden, alleine geht das nicht." /

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. In dem Moment brach ein Tumult in Flur aus, eine Trage wurde herein geschoben. Es lag eine junge Frau darauf, sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Blondes Haar klebte in ihrem Gesicht und sie war schmutzig. Judith verfolgte das Bett mit ihrem Blick so lange wie sie konnte. Dann Stimmen von zwei Männern, die aus dem Aufzug traten. Eine kam ihr bekannt vor. Ihr Vater trat in den Flur, dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren Mann in Uniform und Dawn. Hier hatte er sich also versteckt.

54

 _(Inspiriert von '(Cult)uralist', Whitechapel)_

Im Laufe des Tages war sie den Officers aus dem Weg gegangen, immerhin sollte Er nicht wissen, dass sie hier war. Das würde Er schon noch früh genug erfahren. Am Abend hatte sie sich aus einem der Kästen, die früher mal für die Feuerwehr bestimmt gewesen waren, eine Axt genommen und in ihrem Zimmer versteckt. Als es tiefe Nacht war, trat sie damit auf den Flur, in dem nur ein Licht flackerte.

Die Zimmer der Polizisten waren alle in einem Flur und sie trat vor die Tür des Zimmers, in welchem ihr Vater gerade schlafen musste. Lautlos drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten und betrat den Raum auf Socken. Ein Schnarchen drang an ihr Ohr, Er schlief vermutlich.

Trotzdem schlich sie sich wie ein Schatten an sein Bett und stellte sich davor. Ihr Blick wanderte über diesen Mann. Er hatte abgenommen, aber nichts von seinem widerlichen Wesen verloren. Sie hob die Axt und ließ sie auf sein Bein direkt über dem Fußgelenk sausen. Sie drang mehrere Zentimeter in das Fleisch ein und steckte im Knochen fest.

George wurde schreiend wach und zappelte im Bett umher. Er konnte nichts sehen und schlug wild um sich. Judith löste die Axt aus dem Bein und ließ sie noch einmal auf ihn niederfahren. Auf dem Flur hörte sie Rufen und Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Unbeirrt hackte sie ihrem Vater den Fuß ab, trat danach von ihm zurück und drehte sich Richtung Tür. Er krümmte sich und heulte wie ein angeschossener Hund.

Endlich flog die Tür auf und das Licht ging an. Es kamen drei Bewaffnete herein, unter anderem Dawn. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern wider. Judiths Hand lockerte den Griff um die Axt und sie fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Dann hob sie beide Hände in die Luft, um zu signalisieren, dass sie kooperierte.

„Auf die Knie!" schrie Dawn und Judith tat wie ihr geheißen.

„Jetzt die Hände hinter den Rücken!" Auch das tat sie.

Dawn legte ihr Handschellen an und zog sie zurück auf die Beine. „Los", war ihr nächster Befehl. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan.

Sie wurde in eine Art Abstellkammer geführt und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Dawn steckte die Waffe weg und schloss die Tür ab. Es waren nur sie beide in diesem Raum.

Die Polizistin schwieg und lief vor Judith auf und ab.

„Was sollte das?" schrie Dawn und schlug Judith mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Als keine Antwort kam, holte sie noch einmal aus, doch Judith duckte sich unter ihrer Hand hindurch und wich so dem Schlag aus. Verblüfft trat Dawn einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie nun mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich will wissen wer Sie sind und was Sie wollen!" brüllte sie nun wieder.

„Entscheiden Sie sich für eine Frage, Officer", erwiderte Judith ruhig.

Dawn schnaufte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Na gut, spielen wir nach Ihren Regeln. Sie sind seit über einem Monat hier und haben mir Ihren Namen immer noch nicht verraten. Ausgerechnet zu der Zeit, in der Sie Küchendienst hatten, stirbt ein Pfleger an einer Vergiftung. Während Ihres Reinigungsdienstes verschwanden zufälligerweise Gegenstände, die man zu einer Waffe machen könnte. Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich finde heraus wo Sie die Sachen verstecken! ...Und jetzt hacken Sie einem meiner Officers mitten in der Nacht den Fuß ab? Es sieht nicht gut aus für Sie, finden Sie nicht auch? Wir haben Ihr Leben gerettet und das ist Ihre Art von Dankbarkeit?"

Judith lachte. „Und jetzt lachen Sie mich auch noch aus, ich fasse es nicht!" Wütend schlug Dawn noch einmal zu und traf Judiths Gesicht. „Antworten Sie mir endlich!"

„Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, Dawn, denken Sie immer daran."

Dawn richtete sich schlagartig auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Judith fuhr fort:

„Ihr Pfleger war ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger und das wussten Sie. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich was hier passiert. … Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie mich hätten sterben lassen sollen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät, ich bin nämlich auf den Geschmack gekommen. Das Blut, das hier vergossen wird, klebt an Ihren Händen, Dawn. Glauben Sie, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen und Ihren Methoden? Sie sind alle wertlose Feiglinge in einem Versteck, weiter nichts. Außerdem könnte ich doch viel zu viel Spaß daran haben Menschen zu töten, schon einmal darüber nachgedacht? Sie haben mich hierher geholt und unbedingt integrieren wollen. Ich habe nie darum gebeten. Passen Sie in Zukunft einfach besser auf, wen Sie mitnehmen, statt jemand Fremdes Ihre Regeln aufzuzwingen. Irgendwann geht es unter Umständen schief, Officer."


	20. Flucht

55

Die Prügel, die Dawn hier an die Bewohner verteilte, war also nicht nur Beths Problem. Eine junge Frau war mit einer Platzwunde zu ihr gebracht worden und sie sollte sich um sie kümmern. Gar nicht so leicht, denn die Frau schwieg beharrlich und sah sie nicht einmal an. Beth wusste nicht, was sie mit ihr anfangen sollte.

Dawn hatte sie als Pflegerin eingeteilt. Sie tauchte einen Wattebausch in eine Flüssigkeit, die die Wunde desinfizieren sollte. Und sie hatte irgendwie Angst vor der Frau. Konnte man ihr auch nicht verübeln. Sie kam an diesen Ort, wurde dazu gezwungen hier zu bleiben und ausgerechnet in der ersten Nacht bekam der widerliche Officer, der sie 'gerettet hatte' einen Fuß abgehackt. Es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl als Angst zu haben. Die Frau warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu, als sie mit dem Wattebausch zu fest auf die genähte Wunde drückte.

„Entschuldigung", stammelte sie und nahm die Hand von ihrem Gesicht weg. Sie legte beide Hände in den Schoß und sah sie mit ehrlichem Mitleid an. „Hat Dawn das getan?" fragte sie leise und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Platzwunde.

Die Fremde rang sich zu einem leichten Nicken durch und wendete den Blick auf die Wand hinter Beth. „Das tut mir leid", fügte sie noch leiser hinzu.

„Ich bin übrigens Beth", murmelte sie, nachdem sie ihrer Arbeit weiter nachgegangen war. „Die Officers, die mich hergebracht haben, sagten ich hätte großes Glück gehabt, dass sie mich mitgenommen hätten. Haben Sie dir das auch erzählt?"

Wieder nickte sie nur.

„Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Und wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann weiß ich, dass es richtig ist das nicht zu tun."

Sie sah sie lange an und sagte nichts. Beth redete einfach weiter: „Da draußen ist es nämlich besser als hier... Das verrät einiges über diesen Ort, nicht wahr?... Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Die Frau seufzte: „Keine Ahnung, fünf oder sechs Wochen vielleicht."

„Hmm... Ist da draußen jemand, der dich sucht?"

Zu Beths Überraschung lachte ihre Gesprächspartnerin kurz auf. „Nein, ich glaube kaum."

„Wieso? Wir alle haben doch jemanden, der uns sucht!?" widersprach Beth ungläubig.

„Du vielleicht."

„... Warst du alleine da draußen?"

Sie nickte knapp und sah Beth ins Gesicht.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Warum?"

Beth drückte gedankenverloren auf dem Wattebausch herum. „Na ja. Niemand möchte alleine sein, oder?"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß es einfach. Niemand sollte da draußen alleine sein. Man braucht Menschen, die sich um einen sorgen."

„Vielleicht siehst du das so, doch ist man so ständig der Gefahr ausgesetzt etwas verlieren zu können. Es macht einen verwundbar und schwach."

„Nein, das ist nicht so. Es macht einen stärker. Verluste machen einen noch stärker für die anderen, die noch da sind."

„Das klingt so, als wären die Verluste nur ein Mittel zum Zweck."

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht..." Beth war ein wenig verzweifelt, sie wusste nicht wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Wie meinst du es dann?" Gespannt runzelte ihr Gegenüber die Stirn.

„Ich müsste dir eine Geschichte erzählen, wenn ich es verständlich machen soll. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Ein Nicken. „Ok. Der Mann, mit dem ich zusammen war, bevor ich hier gelandet bin, der ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Er hat jemanden verloren als es angefangen hat, gibt sich die Schuld dafür, aber es hat ihn zum Positiven verändert. Er beschützt die Menschen, die er jetzt um sich hat umso mehr. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass die Frau tot ist, aber er glaubt es. Ich habe versucht zu verstehen, was er damit meint und jetzt kann ich es, glaube ich. Deshalb erzähle ich dir von dieser Frau, ich habe es ihm versprochen. Sie soll niemals vergessen werden. Er sagte, dass sie es nicht einfach hatte in ihrem Leben und dass er sie mitnehmen wollte. Aber er war zu spät und jetzt lebt er damit, als hätte er sie persönlich umgebracht. Er weiß gar nicht, wie er aussieht wenn er von ihr spricht."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Beths Gesicht. „Ich glaube, dass er sie wirklich gemocht hat, es aber nie zugeben würde. Er ist ein ziemlich wütender und verschlossener Mensch, aber das war eine völlig andere Seite an ihm, die er ziemlich gut versteckt. Das hat mir gezeigt, dass jeder Mensch jemanden hat, um den er sich sorgt, auch jemand wie er. Und dass niemand wirklich jemals alleine ist deswegen. Vielleicht fühlt er sich jetzt besser, weil er darüber gesprochen hat, vielleicht auch nicht, aber es war wichtig, dass er darüber sprechen konnte. Irgendwann hätte es ihn aufgefressen. Und auch er behauptete lange Zeit, dass er alleine besser dran wäre, doch gleichzeitig denkt er immer wieder an diese Frau, die alleine gewesen ist. Es ist seltsam, oder? Ein Widerspruch in sich. Die Menschen, die versuchen alleine zu bleiben, sind die, die es am meisten fürchten, glaube ich..."

Die Frau hatte sie seltsam angesehen. Beth schien sie mit der Geschichte ein wenig für sich gewonnen zu haben. „Mein Name ist Judith."

Beth wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da ging die Tür auf und Noah steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Seid ihr alleine?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Beth nickte ihm zu und er trat ein. Sie musste sie fragen.

„Ist es schlimm?" fragte er in Judiths Richtung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er wirkte verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wieso hackst du fremden Menschen im Schlaf die Füße ab, hast du sie nicht alle? Das könnte alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

„Du willst hier raus? Dann pass dich meinem Plan an oder bleib hier", erwiderte sie und stand dabei auf. Beth schreckte ein wenig zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Konnte es ein Zufall sein, dass diese Frau ausgerechnet Judith hieß?

Beth sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass wir zu dritt sind, Noah", sprach sie dann in seine Richtung und Judith zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„So, zu dritt sind wir also, Noah?" sagte Judith, ebenfalls überrascht.

„Ich wollte es dir gestern sagen, doch da erfahre ich, dass du gerade dabei warst diesen George um einen Fuß zu erleichtern. Das Memo hat dich wohl nicht mehr erreicht", raunte er sarkastisch. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Die Wache wird verschärft, Dawn hat dich rund um die Uhr im Auge und uns damit auch. Ich hoffe, dass du dir eine Alternative überlegt hast, denn was auch immer du mit deiner Aktion bezwecken wolltest, es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir werden wohl ewig hier bleiben müssen, bevor Dawn sich wieder entspannt. Und du solltest beten, dass George dich nicht in die Finger bekommt, er ist ein verdammter Psychopath."

Judith schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sagte: „Er ist die Lösung. Unser Ticket nach draußen."

56

Der Plan war recht einfach. Judith würde sich nachts in die Kammer schleichen, in der ihre privaten Sachen aufbewahrt wurden, wie Schuhe oder Kleidung, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft bei sich trugen. Die Waffenkammer zu knacken würde schwieriger werden, aber Beth hatte den Schlüssel aus Dawns Büro mitgehen lassen, genau wie den für die Aufzüge.

Leider war ihr Aufenthalt dort nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben, einer der Officers hatte sie belästigt, war aber bei dem Versuch ihr etwas anzutun ums Leben gekommen. Nicht wirklich schade, dachte Judith, doch hatte es die Situation etwas komplizierter gemacht. Sie hatten ein Auge auf sie drei. Besonders Dawn achtete noch genauer auf jeden ihrer Schritte. In der Hinsicht hatte Noah Recht behalten.

Dennoch wagte Judith sich kurz nach Mitternacht in die Kleidungskammer. Sie suchte nicht lange, da fand sie schon ihre Hose, Stiefel, Pullover und die Lederjacke. Irgendjemand hatte die Maske in die Stiefel gelegt, sie war also zum Glück getarnt, falls irgendetwas schiefgehen sollte.

Schnell zog sie sich um und fühlte sich deutlich sicherer. Das Gefühl der Maske auf ihrer Haut verlieh ihr Mut und machte sie stärker. Zumindest hatte sie den Eindruck, zumal ihr Vater immer noch nicht wusste, dass sie lebte und ihm zudem noch den Fuß abgehackt hatte. Judith ging so lautlos wie möglich durch den Flur zur Waffenkammer. Die war hinter der Kantine versteckt, ein Ort, auf den man nicht direkt kam, wenn man nach Waffen suchte. Sie fummelte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Jackentasche und öffnete die Tür. Von innen schloss sie sie wieder zu, nur zur Sicherheit.

Mehrere Schränke beinhalteten unterschiedlichste Waffen, von 22ern bis hin zu ihrem Präzisions-Gewehr. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein Regal mit Schubladen.

Sie öffnete die oberste und fand Messer und sonstige Gegenstände, mit denen man zustechen konnte. In der dritten Schublade von oben erkannte sie ihre beiden Dolche und das Jagdmesser von Daryl wieder. Sie waren immer noch an ihrem Gürtel befestigt, den sie achtlos in die Schublade geworfen hatten. In einem Anflug von Melancholie strich sie mit ihren behandschuhten Händen über die Messer und liebkoste sie schon fast. So als streichelte sie ein geliebtes Haustier oder den Schopf eines Menschen. Der Gedanke an den Plan rief sie zurück in die Realität und sie legte den Gürtel an.

Als nächstes ging sie zu Georges Krankenzimmer und trat ein. Er schlief, denn er war mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt. Sie bewegte sich zum Bett und löste die Zugänge und Kabel von den Geräten. Dann band sie seine Hände mit den Schläuchen der Zugänge zusammen und Er wurde wach. Die zweite Socke, die Er sowieso nicht mehr brauchte und auf dem Boden lag, stopfte sie ihm in den Mund.

„Maul halten oder du stirbst", raunte sie und sie hörte wie Er schluckte.

Judith löste die Bremsen der Bettrollen und fuhr mit George aus dem Zimmer. Noah wartete auf dem Flur mit dem Schlüssel für die Aufzüge. Er winkte ihr zu, als Zeichen, dass die Luft rein war. Das Krankenhausbett setzte sich in Bewegung und sie schob es in den Fahrstuhl. Als sie sich dahinter klemmte, sah sie Noah an und flüsterte: „Denk dran, ihr habt zwei Tage." Noah nickte und die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich.

In den Spiegeln, die an den Innenwänden des Aufzuges waren, sah sie Georges Gesicht. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Ein Gefühl von Ekel ließ ihr die Magensäure in die Speiseröhre steigen. Judith bekam sich in den Griff und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit durch ihre Maske im Blick.

Sollten die anderen nur nach ihnen suchen und einen Handel versuchen. Bis dahin war er sowieso tot. Sie hatte nicht vor mit irgendwem zu verhandeln. Entweder Noah und Beth schafften es oder nicht. Es war Zeit sich aus den Ketten der Vergangenheit zu befreien.

57

Noah war alleine entkommen, Beth hatte es nicht geschafft und war nun alleine in den Fängen der Officers. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, deshalb trieb er sich alleine in der Stadt herum. Die Angst davor gefasst zu werden, ließ ihn nicht essen und nicht schlafen. Mindestens genau so groß war die Angst davor Judiths Plan zu folgen, denn der sah vor, dass er und Beth zwei Tage Zeit hatten zu entkommen, wenn das Chaos ausgebrochen war.

Das Verschwinden von diesem Officer würde die anderen herauslocken und sie zu einer Suche animieren. Wenn er und Beth also weniger bewacht waren, dann könnten sie fliehen, sich einen Wagen schnappen und auf den Highway fahren, auf dem sie sich einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten. Ansonsten würde sie zurückkommen und sich nach ihnen umsehen.

Ihre Worte waren deutlich gewesen: Falls es zu einer Rettungsaktion kommen sollte, dann würde sie maximal drei weitere Tage investieren und danach abhauen. Das konnte er so weit verstehen, immerhin war sie ihnen nichts schuldig. Jetzt befürchtete er nämlich, dass sie für eine Person nicht zurückgehen würde.

Zuerst musste er sich aber einen Wagen besorgen, sonst käme er nämlich nicht weit. In einem Parkhaus versuchte er sein Glück und blieb weiterhin erfolglos. Zwei Menschen, die sich ebenfalls dort aufhielten lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, bewaffnet mit einer Armbrust und einem Gewehr. Vielleicht konnten die Waffen ihm weiterhelfen. Er würde die beiden wohl überfallen müssen.


	21. Anagnorisis

58

 _(Inspiriert von '[Untitled]', Emmure)_

Judith war genau zwanzig Meilen rausgefahren, so wie sie es geplant hatte. Am Stadtrand hatte sie noch ihre Waffentasche aus dem Autowrack eingesammelt, es war nichts abhanden gekommen. George lag im Kofferraum des Kombis, den sie vom Krankenhausparkplatz hatte mitgehen lassen. Er klopfte von innen ständig an das Blech und schrie.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen hielt sie am Straßenrand an und ging um den Wagen herum. Zögernd griff sie an den Öffnungsmechanismus des Kofferraums und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Vom Rücksitz zog sie die Feuerwehraxt, die sie außerdem eingepackt hatte, und ging zurück.

Ruckartig zog sie die Klappe nach oben und ihr Vater kniff die Augen bei dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall zusammen. Endlich hielt er den Mund. Seine Hände waren auf seinem Rücken gefesselt, sie hatte die Schläuche durch Kabelbinder ausgetauscht, die in ihrer Tasche gelegen hatten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn verächtlich durch die Maske an.

Er blickte sie schwer atmend an und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Es half nichts, sie blieben spröde.

„Was ist das hier, eine Entführung?" fragte er schnippisch und lachte hustend.

Statt zu antworten schwang sie sich die Axt mit dem Stiel über die Schulter und sah ihn weiter an. „Du warst das also mit meinem Fuß, ich verstehe. So sieht man sich wieder. Ich hoffe die kleine Schlampe in der Villa ist langsam gestorben", sprach er weiter und wieder sagte sie nichts.

„Bist eiskalt, ich kapier's schon. Männer sollten sich nicht gegenseitig fertig machen, wir können uns einigen. Du lässt mich gehen und ich lass dich laufen. Keiner wird dich suchen oder verfolgen. Das geht friedlich über die Bühne. Was sagst du?"

Judith hatte bis gerade am ganzen Leib gezittert, doch als er sie als 'Mann' bezeichnete, hörte es plötzlich auf. Sie lachte.

„Komm schon, Mann. Die werden dich sonst nämlich finden und umbringen, das müsstest selbst du einsehen. Das sind nicht solche Idioten wie die in der Villa. Das sind echte Cops und sie halten zu mir. Na los, was sagst du zu dem Angebot?"

„Niemand wird dich holen. All deine Freunde interessieren sich einen Scheiß für dich."

Judith packte ihn und bugsierte ihn aus dem Kofferraum. Unsanft ließ sie ihn mit dem Kopf gegen den Kotflügel des Wagens krachen. Er versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen. Dann sah er zu ihr nach oben und wiederholte seine Frage: „Wir können uns einigen, glaub mir. Was sagst du dazu?"

Regungslos und immer noch mit der Axt in der Hand starrte sie zu ihm nach unten auf den Boden.

Sie packte die Maske und zog sie sich über den Kopf. „Ich sage nein."

59

Sie hatten alles versucht und trotzdem war Beth jetzt tot. Noah konnte es nicht glauben, sie waren schon fast draußen gewesen, dann war alles schief gegangen. Und nun war sie tot. Er hatte den Rest der Gruppe kennengelernt.

Am schlimmsten war es für ihn zu sehen wie die Schwester von Beth es ertragen musste. Sie hatten sich ein paar der Wagen mit den weißen Kreuzen genommen und wollten gerade losfahren, als ihm Judith einfiel. Sie wartete sicher auf dem Highway. Für diesen Fall hatten sie keinen Plan gehabt. Wer rechnete schon damit auf Menschen zu treffen, denen man vertrauen konnte?

Das einzige, das sie ihm eingeschärft hatte war, dass er niemandem verraten sollte, wer sie war, also auch nicht, ob sie eine Frau oder ein Mann war. In der Vergangenheit hatte sich oft als hilfreich erwiesen, wenn man sie für einen Mann hielt. Zumindest war das ihre Begründung gewesen. Also sprach er den Anführer der Gruppe an, einen gewissen Rick.

„Hey, kann ich Sie was fragen?" begann er zaghaft.

„Klar, was denn?" antwortete Rick zerstreut. Auch ihn hatte Beths Tod erschüttert.

„Ich will jetzt nicht, dass Sie denken, Beths Tod interessiere mich nicht und ich wolle sie ausnutzen, doch ist es so, dass Beth und ich zusammen mit jemand drittes fliehen wollten. Er ist vor fast zwei Tagen raus, sollte die restlichen Cops weglocken und wir wollten uns auf dem Highway treffen. Er wartet da auf uns. Ich sollte dorthin", sagte Noah und sah Rick aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

Er nickte bloß und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ok, dann führst du uns da hin."

xxx

Noah saß mit Glenn, Michonne und Abraham in einem Wagen und sie fuhren zuerst zu dem Treffpunkt auf dem Highway. Die anderen sollten nachkommen, wenn sie ihnen per WalkieTalkie das OK gaben. Er hoffte, dass sie noch dort war, denn sonst stand er ziemlich dumm vor der Gruppe da. Und hatte sie alle unnötig hier raus geführt. Sie hatten wirklich andere Probleme, Beths Tod beispielsweise.

Abraham steuerte auf einen Wagen zu, der am Straßenrand stand. Auf der Heckscheibe war ein weißes Kreuz, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Nur die Szenerie, die sich davor abspielte, machte Noah unruhig. Und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch die anderen. Abraham entsicherte seine Schrotflinte und atmete tief durch.

Sie stiegen alle aus dem Wagen und ihnen bot sich ein Anblick des Grauens: Eine schlanke, relativ kleine und zudem maskierte Person hackte gerade unkontrolliert und beharrlich auf eine Leiche ein, die vor dem Wagen auf der Straße lag.

Im Umkreis von zehn Metern türmten sich erschossene Beißer und Blut floss in Bächen über den Teer. Abraham sah die Person genauer an und entdeckte, dass sie nur die Axt und einige Messer bei sich trug. Der Rest lag vielleicht im Wagen, aber das überließ er Glenn. Michonne kümmerte sich um die Beißer, die vereinzelt aus dem Wald auf die Straße taumelten und Noah sollte sich mit seinem Kameraden unterhalten.

„Los, sag etwas", forderte Abraham den Jungen auf und unsicher stellte der sich vor Judith, die ihn in ihrer Rage nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

„Hey, ich bin hier. Eine Gruppe hat mich hergebracht, das sind Beths Freunde. Du kannst mit uns mitkommen, sie bringen mich nach Hause. … Beth... hat es nicht geschafft."

Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, schritt Abraham an die Person heran und hielt ihr den Lauf der Schrotflinte direkt an den Kopf.

„Axt weglegen, Hände hinter den Kopf und hinknien. Ich werde dir deine Messer abnehmen, nur solange bis der Rest von uns hier ist. Wir werden dann entscheiden was mit dir geschieht. Und jetzt los." Der Maskierte hatte tatsächlich aufgehört auf die Leiche einzuschlagen und kam Abrahams Befehlen nach. Das war schon fast zu einfach. Der Blick, den Abraham durch die Löcher in der Sturmhaube sehen konnte, ließ ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Das WalkieTalkie knackte: „Was gefunden?" knarrte eine Stimme.

Abraham antwortete: „Es ist nur einer hier, wie Noah es gesagt hat. Wir haben alles im Griff, ihr könnt herkommen."

xxx

Fünf Minuten später kamen sie an die Stelle, an der Abraham und der Rest sich gerade aufhielten. Daryl hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, deshalb ließ er die Armbrust nicht im Wagen. Immerhin wussten sie nicht, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten. Noah konnte auch die falschen Freunde haben.

Und dann wurde seine Befürchtung bestätigt: Dieser maskierte Kerl kniete da auf dem Boden in einer Lache aus Blut, umgeben von unzähligen Leichen. Der Tag wurde immer besser. Rick sah seltsam aus, irgendwie beschämt. Er hockte vor dem Fremden und sprach gerade mit ihm. Daryl hörte nur wie er fragte: „Wer ist das?" und dabei auf einen Berg aus Hackfleisch deutete.

Die Axt, die direkt daneben lag, sprach Bände. Widerlich. Der Fremde deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Kofferraum des Autos und Rick erhob sich, um hinein zu sehen. Er wurde kreidebleich. Mit einem verstörten Blick auf den Maskierten ging er auf Daryl zu.

„Das musst du dir ansehen", war alles was Rick sagte und Daryl schritt zwischen den Leichen zum Auto. Noch bevor er sich den Inhalt des Kofferraums ansah, fiel sein Blick auf die Waffen, die Abraham dem Kerl abgenommen hatte. Und dann erkannte er das Jagdmesser, das er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit jemandem gegeben hatte, den er heute für tot hielt. Dieses Arschloch musste es ihr abgenommen haben.

Wütend stapfte er auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Armbrust vor das Gesicht.

„Wo hast du dieses Jagdmesser her!?" brüllte er und merkte, wie ihn jemand wegzuziehen versuchte. Er befreite sich aus den Griffen der anderen und zielte weiter mit der Armbrust auf das maskierte Gesicht des Fremden.

„Na los, antworte mir!"

Daryl packte den Mann unter einer Achsel und zog ihn auf die Beine. Dann hielt er ihm wieder die Armbrust vor die Nase.

„Antworte mir endlich, du Bastard!" schrie Daryl ohne Beherrschung. Das war ihm seit es angefangen hatte nicht sehr oft passiert, er hatte sich fast immer im Griff gehabt.

„Daryl, beruhige dich bitte", sagte Rick angestrengt, als er versuchte die Armbrust etwas von dem Fremden abzuwenden.

„Scher dich weg, das geht dich nichts an!" rief Daryl erzürnt. „Na los, woher hast du es?" raunte er dem Fremden zu.

Nach langem Zögern zog der Fremde ohne zu antworten die Maske über den Kopf und zeigte sein Gesicht.

„Du hast es mir gegeben, Daryl Dixon."

Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Jegliche Kraft wich aus seinen Gliedmaßen, er fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Scheppernd fiel die Armbrust zu Boden und sein Kopf leerte sich. Dann traf ihn Judiths Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Er fiel rücklings auf die Straße und starrte weiterhin das Gesicht des Fremden an – oder vielmehr Judiths Gesicht. Sein Atem ging so flach, dass er zu ersticken drohte. Als sie ihn geschlagen hatte, war der Rest der Gruppe in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen und alle zielten mit entsicherten Waffen auf die zierliche Frau, die vor ihnen stand. Rick stellte sich vor die anderen: „Nehmt die Waffen runter, bitte!"

Daryl zog sich an dem Wagen hoch, vor dem die zerhackte Leiche lag und stand reglos vor der Frau, die er seit Jahren für tot gehalten hatte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, er wollte sie um nichts in der Welt anfassen, aus Angst, sie könne tatsächlich zu Staub zerfallen, so wie sie es in seinen Alpträumen tat. Gleichzeitig wollte er sie in seine Arme ziehen, er wusste nichts mit seinen Gefühlen anzufangen. Dann fiel ihm ein, was er sich geschworen hatte, falls er sie je wiedersehen sollte: „Verzeihst du mir?"

Judith nickte fast unmerklich und er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Unsicher blickte er sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach oben und er konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich.

Daryl wollte sie festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Was war nur wieder mit ihm los? Er lockerte die Umarmung und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Dann drückte er seine Stirn auf ihre und schloss die Augen. Judith vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und er fühlte, wie ihn die Anspannung der letzten Jahre verließ. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, ehe er von ihr abließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Rick stand neben ihnen und drückte Judiths Schulter mit einem versöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich möchte auf dein Angebot zurückkommen und es annehmen", sagte sie zu Rick und er nickte. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen, die alle ziemlich verblüfft da standen und die drei ansahen.

„Wir kennen sie und sie möchte sich uns anschließen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" sagte er laut genug, dass ihn alle verstanden. Abraham ging auf sie zu und blieb nur knapp vor Judith stehen. „Erst wenn wir ihr die Fragen gestellt haben. _Das da_ kann ich nicht einfach vergessen, nur weil ihr sie kennt", sagte er wütend und deutete auf die Beißer und die Leiche. Rick nickte und sah Daryl an. In ihm kochte wieder die altbekannte Wut hoch, doch ließ er Abraham tun, was er tun musste.

An Judith gerichtet fragte der Sergeant: „Wie viele Beißer hast du getötet?"

Judith sah diesen riesigen Kerl lange an und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es waren wohl noch nicht genug."

Abraham schnaufte wütend. „Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet?"

Daryl sah wie sich Judiths Blick verfinsterte. Sie antwortete nicht und Abraham wiederholte die Frage übertrieben betont: „Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet? Es sind eine Menge, hab ich Recht?"

Sie sah zu ihm nach oben und Abraham konnte beobachten wie jedes Anzeichen einer Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. Dann spuckte sie sarkastisch aus: „Keine Ahnung, muss wohl meine Strichliste verloren haben." Abraham trat sehr nah an sie heran.

„Letzte Frage: Warum?"

Judith wurde lauter: „Ich kann dir sagen warum. Weil entweder ich", sie zeigte auf sich, „oder er", sie deutete auf Rick, „sein beschissener Bruder", ihr Finger zeigte auf Daryl, „oder unsere Freundin Beth", als letztes sah sie zu Noah, „entweder nicht hier stehen würden oder schon viel früher gestorben wären. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich mein Konzept vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollte, denn meine Erfolgsquote liegt nur bei mickrigen fünfzig Prozent, wie mir scheint. Jetzt kannst du mich abknallen, Gorilla, denn vermutlich ist deine Weste so blütenweiß, dass du darüber entscheiden darfst, ob ich sterbe."

Abraham hob die Schrotflinte und richtete sie direkt auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. Daryl war zwar verblüfft über die Schlagfertigkeit dieser Frau, doch sah er sofort Rot, als der Lauf der Waffe auf ihr Gesicht zeigte. Er ging auf Abraham los und nur mit Mühe konnten Rosita, Glenn und Rick ihn von dem Mann herunterziehen. Judith ging vor Abraham in die Hocke und sah ihn lange an.

„In Zukunft überlegst du dir gut, was du von mir wissen willst", sagte sie zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Aus Stolz ergriff er sie nicht. Daryl schritt vor Abraham auf und ab wie ein wütendes Raubtier. Judith sah Rick an.

„Ich will meine Sachen zurückhaben." Er nickte und sie holte sich als erstes ihren Gürtel, den sie sich um ihre Hüfte schlang. Daryl schnappte sich seine Armbrust und ging auf die Gruppe zu, dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel in den offenen Kofferraum. Beim genaueren Hinsehen entdeckte er einen abgetrennten Kopf, dessen Gesicht ihm trotz der zerstochenen Augen sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war George, Judiths Vater. Er hatte also doch überlebt.

Überlebt, um von seiner eigenen Tochter geköpft und zerhackt zu werden. Neben dem Kopf lag noch etwas, bei dem er sich zuerst nicht sicher war, um was es sich handelte. Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn schaudern. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur enthauptet und danach zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, entmannt hatte sie ihn zuvor auch noch. War das noch die Judith, die er mal gekannt hatte? Oder hatte diese Welt sie zu sehr verändert?


	22. Skepsis

60

„Ich schätze, ich hatte es verdient, hm?" raunte Daryl, als er neben Judith auf der Ladefläche eines Trucks saß, den sie aus Atlanta mitgenommen hatten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Na ja... Den Schlag in meine vorlaute Fresse", murmelte er beschämt.

Judith nickte ausdruckslos und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Du hast mir dieses Ding da", sagte sie und deutete auf die Armbrust zu seinen Füßen, „ein Mal zu oft vor die Nase gehalten." Sie sah ihn weiter an bis er wegsah.

„Warum hast du dich mir nie zu erkennen gegeben?" Daryls Tonfall hatte sich verändert, er klang wütend und enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich da nie drüber nachgedacht." Ihre Hand fuhr durch ihr wirres Haar, das sie sich mittlerweile hinter die Ohren streichen konnte.

„Hm", brummte Daryl und sah seine Schuhe an. „Woher wusstest du, dass Merle tot ist?"

„Nichts war ihm wichtiger als dich wiederzufinden. Und das hatte er. Er war zwar ein Arschloch, aber du warst das einzige, was ihn interessierte. Dann kommt ihr vor ein paar Tagen zum Highway und er steigt aus keinem der Wagen. Wo sollte er sonst sein?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Daryl antwortete nicht. Sie war scharfsinnig, clever und gefährlich. Hatte ein Auge für Details und schätzte ihre Gegner ganz gut ein.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?" fragte er.

„Bezüglich was?"

„Der Gruppe. Du hast es dir anscheinend anders überlegt, willst nicht mehr alleine sein. Warum?"

„... Beth hat mir im Grady Memorial eine Geschichte erzählt. Davon wie manche Menschen sich wünschten alleine zu sein und es dann doch hassten. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ich nicht wieder alleine sein müsste, wenn wir die Flucht geschafft hätten. Sie wollte, dass ich sie und Noah begleite, zu seinem zu Hause, weißt du? Ich wollte nicht noch eine Chance verstreichen lassen und es wenigstens versuchen." Bei der Erwähnung des Namens Beth schluckte sie. „Sie sah aus wie ein verdammter Engel, Daryl. Hättest du nicht alles getan was sie verlangte?"

„Doch, hätte ich", brachte er aus trockenem Mund hervor und räusperte sich. „Sie war der vielleicht letzte gute Mensch auf dieser Erde."

„Da könntest du Recht haben", murmelte Judith und ballte die Fäuste, um sie direkt danach wieder zu lösen. „Was glaubst du werden sie da finden, bei Noah zu Hause? Denkst du, die Stadt gibt es noch?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte er: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Hoffen wir es für ihn." Er schwieg. Dann fragte er: „Warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit alleine hier draußen?"

Ein Schnaufen verriet ihm, dass er einen wunden Punkt angesprochen hatte. „Ist das wirklich so wichtig? Fast jeder fragt mich danach. Auch Michonne und Glenn wollten es wissen."

„Also warst du es?" Daryl blickte sie von der Seite an.

„Ja. In den ersten Wochen habe ich zwar Merle durch die Gegend geschleppt, aber das zählt nicht, denn er war die meiste Zeit bewusstlos, dieser Idiot." Sie beide lachten kurz auf beim Gedanken an Merle. „Du weißt wie er sein konnte, aber ich hab's nicht über mich gebracht, ihn in Atlanta einfach liegenzulassen. Diese Kerle haben ihm übel zugesetzt..."

„Tja nun, nach allem was man so hört, bist du ziemlich rumgekommen. Was hast du so getrieben, wenn du nicht gerade damit beschäftigt warst den guten Samariter zu spielen?"

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht mehr darüber reden. Es ist vorbei und so soll es bleiben. Abraham hatte nämlich Recht; es gehen eine Menge Menschen mehr auf mein Konto als du dir vorstellen kannst." Ihr Blick hatte sich wieder auf diese unheimliche Weise verfinstert und sie war von der Ladefläche heruntergesprungen. In diesem Moment knackte eins der WalkieTalkies und man hörte Rick unverständlich hineinrufen. Es war etwas passiert und es war wohl nichts Gutes.

61

Die Hitzewelle würde wohl ewig dauern. Seit Tagen waren sie zu Fuß auf den Straßen unterwegs. Das einzige, das sie weitergehen ließ war das Ziel, das sie hatten: Washington, D. C. Es lenkte wenigstens ein bisschen von Tyreeses Tod ab, auch wenn sie ihn nicht gekannt hatte.

Judith hatte Probleme sich in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Sie mochte es sich einbilden, doch hatte sie den Eindruck, dass alle ein besonderes Auge darauf hatten, wenn sie mit Daryl sprach oder auch nur in seiner Nähe war. Insbesondere Carol schien sie zu beobachten und jeden ihrer Schritte zu überprüfen. So anstrengend hatte sie sich das Leben in einer Gruppe nicht vorgestellt. Oder es lag einfach daran, dass es ausgerechnet diese Gruppe war, die sie aufgenommen hatte.

In jeder anderen wäre es vermutlich einfacher gewesen, da sie dem Rest nicht beweisen musste, dass sie Daryl nicht runterziehen würde. Zumal er sich ziemlich isolierte und immer weiter verschloss. Seine Suche nach Wasser war wahrscheinlich nur ein Vorwand, um endlich mal alleine zu sein. Der Tod des Mädchens, Beths Tod, lastete schwer auf ihm, das sah sie ihm an.

Gerade verabschiedete er sich wieder in den Wald und schlug jedes Angebot zur Begleitung aus. Judith spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ihm ungefragt zu folgen, doch Carol ließ sich mit ihr hinter die Gruppe zurückfallen.

„Lass ihn gehen", begann Carol, als sie sicher war, dass niemand der anderen sie hören würden.

Judith nickte und ging stumpf weiter.

„Er sollte zuerst mit sich klarkommen, bevor er...", setzte Carol an, doch unterbrach Judith sie sofort.

„Bevor er was, Carol? Glaubst du, ich bestehe darauf, dass er pausenlos nur Aufmerksamkeit für mich hat? So läuft das nicht, das ist keine beschissene Lovestory."

Carol überlegte wohl einen Moment, wie sie mit Judith umgehen sollte. „Wir kennen uns kaum, das weiß ich, aber ich kenne Daryl. Und ich kenne ihn mittlerweile sehr gut. Deshalb weiß ich, dass er momentan nichts mit dir anzufangen weiß, auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gibt es zu verbergen."

„Was willst du eigentlich?" fragte Judith verärgert. Sie hatte keine Lust mit jemand Fremdes über Daryl zu sprechen.

Carol blieb stehen und Judith drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du warst lange alleine und bist daran gewöhnt. Falls dir das Leben in unserer Gruppe irgendwann zu lästig werden sollte, dann warne ich dich davor einfach abzuhauen. Denn dann gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die eintreten könnten. Entweder gibt Daryl diese Gruppe für dich auf oder er geht bei uns zu Grunde, weil er es nicht erträgt dich ein zweites Mal zu verlieren. So oder so, du wärst früher oder später für seinen Tod verantwortlich."

Carol trat näher an Judith heran und senkte ihre Stimme. „Und glaub mir, ich finde dich und mache das mit dir, was du dir nicht wünschst. Also tu wenigstens so, als wolltest du dich mit uns arrangieren. Wenn du es nicht für dich tust, dann tu es wenigstens für ihn. Auch wenn du diese Gruppe dringend nötig hast, das muss ich zugeben. ... Verstanden?"

Judith sah Carol lange an bis diese nickte und endlich weiterging. Diese Frau hatte sie sehr gut eingeschätzt, denn die Menschen um sie herum kosteten sie wirklich all ihre Kraft und Geduld. Sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt den Entscheidungen anderer zu folgen und eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Früher war sie für alle Aufgaben gleichzeitig verantwortlich gewesen und sie war ziemlich gut darin.

Der gereizte Zustand, in dem sich alle gerade befanden, machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Der Wasser- und Nahrungsmangel machte ihnen allen zu schaffen und sie befürchtete, dass sie bald aufeinander losgehen könnten.

Daryl kam nach zwei Stunden wieder zurück zur Gruppe und sie dachte über das nach, was Carol gesagt hatte. Im Grunde war es so, als hätte sie sich zu einer lebenslangen Vereinbarung verpflichtet, die vorsah, dass sie erst im Tode von ihnen ging. Fast so, als hätte sie die ganze Gruppe geheiratet. Der Gedanke war lächerlich, das musste Judith zugeben. Wenn sie gehen wollte, dann ging sie einfach. _Niemand_ konnte ihr das verbieten, auch wenn sie das gerne so hätten.

Judith sicherte die Umgebung und umkreiste die Gruppe, während sie nach potentiellen Gefahren Ausschau hielt. Rick unterbrach sie nach ihrer ersten Runde.

„Was gesehen?" fragte er und sah umher.

„Nein, aber lieber drei Runden als eine. Ich verlasse mich nie auf den ersten Eindruck."

„Gute Idee. Wir werden kurz verschnaufen. Es ist nicht mehr weit nach D.C."

„Ok."

Gerade als sie ihre zweite Runde zur Hälfte geschafft hatte, kamen verwilderte Hunde aus dem Wald. Es war ein Rudel und sie waren halb verhungert, bereit die Gruppe anzugreifen. Da niemand reagierte, schoss Sasha sie alle nieder und Judith beobachtete, wie sich alle darauf stürzten, um sie auszunehmen.

Kurz darauf hielten sie Spieße mit Fleischklumpen an den Enden über ein improvisiertes Feuer. Der Hunger hielt die Menschen hier fest umklammert. Judith wunderte sich über die mangelnde Disziplin der meisten, die nach außen so hart taten. Etwas abseits hielt sie Ausschau nach weiteren Auffälligkeiten. Eine Beteiligung am Verzweiflungs-Barbecue war das letzte, was sie gerade wollte. Rick kam wieder auf sie zu und hielt ihr ein Stück Hundefleisch hin.

„Nein, danke", sagte sie abwertender als beabsichtigt.

„Du musst etwas essen. Seit du bei uns bist, hast du nicht ein Mal etwas gegessen. Schwach können wir dich nicht gebrauchen."

„Sehe ich schwach aus, Rick?"

Er seufzte und ließ die Hand mit dem Fleisch sinken. Sie fuhr fort: „Gib das deinem Sohn, der hat es nötiger als ich."

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig dagegen wehren. Es ist wichtig, dass du fit bist, wenn wir in D.C. ankommen."

„Antworte bitte ehrlich, Rick: Würde ich hier stehen, wenn ich die letzten Jahre nicht gewusst hätte was ich tue?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann erspar' mir deine gut gemeinten Ratschläge. Ich habe genug ausprobiert, um zu wissen, wann ich wirklich etwas essen muss oder wie viel Schlaf ich tatsächlich brauche."

Sie atmete tief durch, um ihren plötzlichen Zorn in den Griff zu bekommen. Die schiere Menschenmasse um sie herum machte sie aggressiv. Dann griff sie an ihren Gürtel und nahm einen Zweig, der daran befestigt war.

„Siehst du das hier?" Sie deutete auf kleine Kerben, die in den Zweig eingeritzt waren. Rick nickte.

„Das sind die Tage, die vergangen sind, seit ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen habe. Es sind maximal vierzehn Tage, die ich aushalte, bevor ich zu schwach werde, um mich selbst zu verteidigen. Das heißt aktiv gegen einen Beißer oder einen Menschen kämpfen. Ich habe es kontrolliert, trainiert und immer weiter hinausgezögert, bis ich bei diesem Wert angekommen bin. Laut diesem aktuellen Zweig hier habe ich noch sechs Tage, bis ich tatsächlich etwas essen muss. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen darum zu machen, ich komme klar."

„Es ist aber meine Aufgabe, mir darum Sorgen zu machen. Ich führe euch nach Washington und bin für jeden von euch verantwortlich. Alles was passiert, geht auf mich zurück. Du hast mein Angebot akzeptiert und gehörst jetzt dazu. Fehlt nur noch, dass du dich darauf auch einlässt. Einfach mitkommen reicht nicht, Vertrauen gehört auch dazu."

Rick hatte beruhigter gewirkt, als sie ihm das System erklärt hatte, doch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er Angst hatte, sie könne zum Problem werden. Dann müsste er sie entweder wegschicken oder töten. Und mit beidem wäre Daryl nicht einverstanden, auch wenn Rick Recht hätte. Sie steckte den Zweig zurück an den Gürtel und sah sich um. Der Himmel war bewölkt und unruhig. Ein Sturm zog auf.


	23. Sturm

62

„ _Da sagte Judit zu ihnen: Hört mich an, meine Brüder! Nehmt diesen Kopf und hängt ihn an der Zinne eurer Stadtmauer auf! Wenn dann der Morgen anbricht und die Sonne über der Erde aufgeht, greift alle zu den Waffen und rückt mit allen wehrfähigen Männern zum Stadttor hinaus! […] Wenn sie vor dem Zelt des Holofernes zusammenströmen, ihn aber nicht finden, werden sie, von Schrecken gepackt, vor euch flüchten."_

 _\- Das Buch Judit, 14, 1-4_

Sie verbrachten die Nacht in einer Scheune zu der Daryl sie geführt hatte. Der Sturm war so verheerend, dass sie von Ästen erschlagen worden wären, wenn sie sich draußen aufgehalten hätten. Zusammengepfercht mit einer Gruppe Menschen – wieder war Judith dort, wo sie am wenigsten sein wollte.

Sie setzte sich etwas abseits von den anderen und legte ihre Tasche an die Wand. Viel Munition hatte sie nicht mehr und auf ihrer Reise hatte sie einige Waffen verloren. Es war ärgerlich, aber oftmals hatte sie keine Chance dazu bekommen, sie wieder einzusammeln. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche außerhalb der Scheune.

Zu dem Sturm hatten sich Beißer gesellt, die um die Scheune herumliefen und sie durch die Wände rochen. Wäre sie alleine gewesen, dann hätte sie nichts davon abgehalten sie alle zu erschießen. Aber Rick hatte hier das Sagen und sie wollte seine zwei Kinder nicht unnötig gefährden. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie die beiden hießen. Gerade als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wie sich Maggie ihr näherte. Selbstbewusst ließ sie sich neben Judith nieder und sah sie an.

„Ich verstehe, dass du uns nicht allen vertraust, aber das ist kein Grund dich auszuschließen. Komm doch zu uns rüber."

„Nein, ich wollte sowieso schlafen", log Judith.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, aber es ist wirklich ok. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann damit anfängst."

„Womit?"

„Na, uns zu vertrauen", erwiderte Maggie lächelnd.

Judith sah stur auf ihre Stiefelspitzen. „Noah sagt, dass du Beth auch gekannt hast", fuhr Maggie fort, doch ihr freundschaftlicher Tonfall war verschwunden. Trauer und Verzweiflung hatten jetzt die Oberhand, das hörte Judith eindeutig heraus.

„Ja, sie... Sie hat diese Wunde hier versorgt", begann Judith und deutete auf ihre Stirn. „Sie kannte mich nicht und doch wollte sie, dass ich Noah und sie begleite. Dass ich nicht für immer alleine sein könnte, das sagte sie. Und nur deshalb sitze ich hier. Deine Schwester war der beste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Nicht nur, seit alles angefangen hat, sondern generell."

„Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du das sagst. Sie war alles, was ich noch hatte... Unser Dad ist vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben, da waren wir nur noch wir beide. Er hatte es nicht verdient _so_ zu sterben, er war ebenfalls ein guter Mensch. Der beste sogar... Dich hätte er übrigens sehr gemocht und die Ironie zu schätzen gewusst." Maggie hatte kurz aufgelacht, als sie das gesagt hatte.

„Welche Ironie?" fragte Judith angespannt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Maggie sich über sie lustig machte.

„Nun, du heißt Judith. Und du hast diesem Mann auf dem Highway den Kopf abgeschlagen. Sehr biblisch, das muss ich zugeben. Ich verurteile nicht, was du da getan hast, du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben. Jeder hier hat seine Gründe für das was er tut, vergiss das nicht. Niemand schließt dich aus wegen dem was geschehen ist. Und du wirst nicht bloß geduldet, nur weil Daryl und Rick dich kennen. Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich für meinen Teil würde mich sogar darüber freuen, wenn du dich für uns entscheidest und anfängst dich bei uns wohlzufühlen. Egal, was als nächstes passiert, ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du an unserer Seite bist. Nicht nur ich, sondern auch Carl und deine kleine Namensverwandte dort drüben", sagte Maggie und deutete auf Ricks Jungen, der seine Schwester im Arm hielt.

Judith zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah die Kinder genauer an. Da waren sie schon nur noch so wenige Menschen und doch hatten sie einen Namen doppelt. Die Zufälle häuften sich immer weiter.

63

Der nächste Morgen begann ruhig und der Sturm war vorüber. Draußen lagen die Beißer, zerschmettert von Ästen und Bäumen, die durch den Wind abgebrochen worden waren. Judith hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen, sie war noch nicht müde und schlief allgemein sehr wenig. Seit sie zu der Gruppe gehörte und Daryl ständig in ihrer Nähe war, noch weniger.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, eigentlich bestand die ganze Zeit eine gewisse Distanz. Woran es lag, vermochte sie nicht zu erraten und es war ihr sogar recht. Richtig gekannt hatten sie sich vorher schon nicht und seine Reaktion auf dem Highway war in ihren Augen sogar völlig überraschend gewesen. Mit einem Gefühlsausbruch dieser Sorte ausgerechnet von Daryl Dixon hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet. Und das machte ihr Angst.

Sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, da er sie nun schon einmal aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und das war potentielle Gefahr für sie. Was auch immer in seinem Kopf vorging, sie wollte es gar nicht wissen und auch nicht darüber sprechen.

Carol beobachtete sie immer noch sehr genau und das ging Judith mittlerweile auch ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Maggie und Sasha waren zuerst nach draußen gegangen. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie zurück, doch waren sie nicht alleine. Ein Mann mit einem Rucksack kam nach ihnen in die Scheune und die unbegründete Angst vor Fremden machte sich in ihr breit. Mit dem Präzisions-Gewehr im Anschlag stand sie auf und ging in die Abwehrformation, die der Rest der Gruppe eingenommen hatte. Vielleicht war er derjenige, der ihnen die Wasserflaschen auf die Straße gestellt hatte.

xxx

Judith war die einzige, die Rick im Stillen zugestimmt hatte als die Diskussion ausgebrochen war, ob man Aaron in seine Heimat Alexandria folgen sollte. Sie wollte nicht in ein Camp und dort wieder zu Sklavendiensten ausgenutzt werden. Keine Gruppe dieser Welt war noch das, was sie versprach. Außer diese hier. Sie trauten niemandem und das war Programm.

Rick hatte sie alle in Posten aufgeteilt, um Aarons Begleitung zu finden und war nun alleine mit ihm in der Scheune. Hoffentlich tötete er den Mann nicht ausgerechnet vor den Augen des kleinen Mädchens. Auch wenn er eine Frist festgelegt hatte, war Judith sich sicher, dass er seine Vereinbarung brach, sobald sein Kind oder seine Gruppe in Gefahr war. Etwas, für das sie ihn bewunderte.

Judith hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihren Posten alleine zu übernehmen, doch Carl war ihr gefolgt.

„Hey, warte doch mal", rief er, während er ihr im Laufschritt folgte und seinen Hut auf dem Kopf festhielt.

Das hatte sie sich nicht darunter vorgestellt. Endlich war sie im Wald und konnte das tun, was sie am besten konnte und dann folgte ihr ausgerechnet ein Kind.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie wütend und blieb nicht stehen.

„Wir sollen in Zweierteams gehen und du hast keinen Partner", sagte Carl etwas außer Atem und ging neben ihr.

„Ich brauche kein Zweierteam", sagte sie verächtlich und sah ihn an. Er war genau so groß wie sie.

„Mein Dad will es aber so und du solltest nicht alleine hier draußen sein."

„Deine ganze Gruppe liegt mir damit in den Ohren. Ist das so eine Art Leitphilosophie von euch? Niemand geht alleine? Ich war die ganze Zeit alleine und das hier kann ich am besten – _alleine_."

Carl seufzte, als würde er mit einem pubertierenden Jungen sprechen. „Das dachte ich auch und dann ist jemand gestorben, weil ich es verbockt habe. Ich hätte nicht alleine gehen sollen und doch hab ich es getan, weil ich nicht auf meine Eltern... meinen Dad hören wollte."

Judith zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist deine Mum?"

Carl zögerte. „Ich hab sie getötet, weil sie sich sonst verwandelt hätte. Das ist passiert, als meine Schwester auf die Welt gekommen ist", sagte er und trottete mit erhobenem Kopf neben ihr her. „Weißt du, Daryl hat sie Judith genannt. Ich fand den Namen schön und hab ihn meinem Dad vorgeschlagen. Er weiß nicht, dass es Daryls Idee war." Dabei hatte er sie angesehen und nahm den Blick weiterhin nicht von ihr. Wollte er sie testen?

„M-hm...", war deshalb ihre knappe Antwort.

„Er sagte, dass er sie nach einer starken Frau benennen wollte. Und ich glaube, er hat eine gute Wahl getroffen. Er meinte doch dich, oder?"

„Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass er mich gleichzeitig für tot gehalten hat, ist es eine ziemlich gewagte Idee ausgerechnet das Kind deines Vaters so zu nennen." Sie lachte bitter.

Carl verstand den Sarkasmus nicht, er kannte ja auch nicht die Geschichte dahinter.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Carl irritiert, doch sie schwieg wieder. Schulterzuckend ging er weiter. Nach wenigen Metern sah er sie wieder an. „Warum trägst du eigentlich diese Maske da?"

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. „Bist du immer so neugierig?"

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dir nicht..."

„Hast du aber", unterbrach sie ihn rüde. „Wenn wir schon ein Zweierteam bilden müssen, dann nach meinen Regeln. Auf der Jagd und auch während des Beobachtens und Sicherns wird nicht geredet." Carl wollte etwas erwidern, doch fuhr sie ihm erneut über den Mund. „Kein Ton", herrschte sie ihn an und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne. Carl gab sich geschlagen und nahm die Waffe in beide Hände. Schweigend gingen sie drei Runden, so wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatte, und kamen dann zurück zur Scheune.

64

Als sie in das Wohnmobil steigen musste, achtete sie peinlich genau darauf, weit genug weg von den anderen zu sitzen. Rick, Glenn, Michonne und dieser Aaron waren in dem kleineren Wagen und sollten vorfahren.

Carl hatte sich während der drei Runden ganz passabel angestellt, der Junge hatte Potential. Und sie hatten etwas gemeinsam. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Teil seiner Eltern aktiv getötet. Auch wenn seine Beweggründe andere gewesen waren, so wusste sie, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste. Bei ihr war eindeutig mehr Befreiungsgefühl im Spiel gewesen, doch das war etwas anderes.

Nach einer kurzen und ereignislosen Fahrt über den Highway, auf den Rick bestanden hatte, wurden sie von dem kleineren Auto getrennt. Beißer bevölkerten diese Straße, genau wie Aaron es angekündigt hatte.

Judith hätte an Ricks Stelle nicht anders gehandelt, immerhin kannten sie diesen Mann nicht. Er hatte angeblich nur einen Mann mitgebracht. Es war keine Lüge in seinem Blick zu sehen gewesen, als er ihnen davon erzählte. Aber sicher war sicherer. Und trotzdem waren sie jetzt nachts voneinander abgeschnitten.

Abraham lenkte das Wohnmobil, auch darin hatte sie kein besonderes Vertrauen. Dieser Mann hasste sie wohl doch, auch gegen Maggies Behauptung, dass es nicht so wäre. Er hasste sie und das, was er am Highway vorgefunden hatte. Judith hätte sich an Stelle der Gruppe auch nicht mitgenommen, egal, ob jemand sie kannte oder nicht. Die Entscheidung den Fremden zu erschießen, wenn sie den Kopf im Kofferraum gesehen hätte, wäre recht schnell gefallen.

„Es ist dunkel. Wenn sie Probleme bekommen sollten, dann haben sie die Leuchtpistole dabei. So können wir sie finden", verkündete Rosita laut und deutlich. Tara nickte und sah in die Runde. Ihre Augen waren groß und voller Angst. Sie war auch nicht so tough, wie sie nach außen tat.

Sie stellten den Wohnwagen ab und verhielten sich ruhig. Judith wäre gerne als Wachposten auf das Dach gestiegen, doch Abraham schickte Sasha hoch. Dabei sah er Judith vernichtend an, so als wollte er sie bewusst provozieren. Wenn er sich weiter so benahm, dann würde sie vor Wut explodieren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Gereizt stand sie auf und ging vor den Wohnwagen. Eine leichte Brise strich über ihr Gesicht und sie atmete tief ein. Hinter ihr stand jemand, das spürte sie. Mit einer Hand am Griff des Jagdmessers drehte sie sich um und erblickte Daryl.

„Was ist, willst du mich abstechen?" fragte er mit erhobenen Händen.

Sie sagte nichts und ließ die Hand sinken. „Abraham, Rosita und Tara sehen sich hier mal um. Wir warten hier so lange", fügte er hinzu, wahrscheinlich, um etwas zu sagen.

„Und du verschwindest nicht im Wald? Ich bin überrascht", gab sie etwas fieser von sich, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Daryl erwiderte nichts und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

„Du hast es tatsächlich nicht aufgehört?" fragte sie versöhnlicher.

„Nur weil die Apokalypse ausgebrochen ist, heißt das nicht, dass man nicht ungesund leben darf."

„So teuer ist die Scheiße ja auch nicht mehr", murmelte sie und dachte an ihre erste und einzige Zigarette, die Daryl ihr damals abgenommen hatte.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, unterbrachen den Blickkontakt aber so schnell wie er entstanden war. Es war unangenehm hier mit ihm zu stehen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, dann hätte Judith schwören können, dass Daryl gestresst aussah. So wie immer, seit sie zu der Gruppe gehörte, abgesehen von ihrer ersten Begegnung am Highway.

„Du solltest etwas wissen-", begann Daryl leise, doch in diesem Moment legte sich ein rötlicher Schimmer über die Nacht. Eine Leuchtpistole war abgefeuert worden und hastig liefen sie zurück zum Wohnmobil.

Die anderen kamen sofort aus dem Wald und sie starteten den Motor.


	24. Veränderung

65

Die Leuchtpistole war nahe eines Wasserturms abgefeuert worden, doch war dort nirgendwo ein Wagen. Sie erledigten die Beißer ohne große Umstände und gingen in den Turm. Ein Mann hatte dort verletzt auf dem Boden gelegen, sein Fuß war gebrochen. Maggie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und ihm im hinteren Zimmer ein Lager aufgeschlagen, wo er sich ausruhen sollte. Anscheinend gehörte er zu Aaron und erzählte ihnen von seinem Missgeschick.

Daryl war draußen und zog die Beißer zu einem Haufen zusammen. Judith gesellte sich zu ihm und begann schweigend ihm zu helfen.

„Aaron hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Es war nur dieser eine Kerl hier und er scheint ok zu sein. Sie haben den Beißern aber nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Zumindest er hier nicht", stellte Daryl fest. Wieder kam er sich vor, als würde er einen Dialog um des Redens willen führen.

Er hatte ihr beim Wohnmobil sagen wollen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Die Distanz war einfach zu groß und es war zu viel passiert, seit er sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Dennoch machte es ihn nervös, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, ihn nicht einmal anzusehen und doch hatte er immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mit ihrem vernichtenden Blick bedachte und ihm innerlich doch für alles die Schuld gab. Ganz egal was sie durchgemacht hatte, er hätte es ihr genau so gut persönlich antun können. Und jetzt tat sie es schon wieder, kam einfach zu ihm, half ihm und verschwand wahrscheinlich wieder aus seinem Blickfeld sobald die anderen dazukamen.

„Glaubst du Rick wird ihnen eine Chance geben?" fragte sie neben ihm.

Er richtete sich auf und zuckte die Achseln. „Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Aber er wird es müssen. Denn Michonne wird auf jeden Fall darauf bestehen. Und die meisten anderen auch."

„Und du?" Auch sie hatte ihre Tätigkeit unterbrochen und sah ihn von der Seite an.

Daryl konnte nicht denken, nichts entscheiden. Er wollte nur weg, denn er ertrug es nicht, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann riss er sich am Riemen und sah an ihr vorbei. „Seine Kinder sollten ein Dach über dem Kopf haben. Das ist das Wichtigste", murmelte er entrückt und sah sich um. „Komm, wir sollten wieder rein zu den anderen. Es ist nicht sicher hier."

Judith nickte und folgte ihm leisen Schrittes.

Er hatte ihr Verhalten beobachtet und festgestellt, dass sie sich wie ein Schatten bewegen konnte. Unauffällig und leise. Falls es in Alexandria nicht klappen sollte, dann würde sie hier draußen auf jeden Fall weiter überleben. Und das gehörte für ihn auch zu den wichtigsten Dingen.

66

Bei Tagesanbruch waren sie losgefahren. Alexandria war angeblich nicht weit und tatsächlich kamen sie nach nur einer Panne dort an. Rick hatte seine Skepsis noch immer nicht abgelegt, aber sein Argument war unschlagbar: immerhin nahm er seine Kinder mit an diesen Ort und er musste sicher sein, dass es kein Fehler war. Noch bevor sie aus den Wohnmobil aussteigen konnte, packte Carol Judith am Arm und hielt sie für einen Moment zurück bis alle anderen den Wagen verlassen hatten. Als niemand mehr in Hörweite war, ließ sie Judith los.

„Was ist?" fragte Judith und drehte sich zu Carol um.

„Wir sollten uns zurückhalten."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Falls sie uns tatsächlich aufnehmen, dann sollten sie nicht direkt mitbekommen, dass auch wir sie angreifen können. Ich finde, sie sollten uns für schwach halten. Und wir beide verkörpern das noch am ehesten. Vertrauen gewinnen und es ausnutzen, Judith, ganz einfache Vorgehensweise."

Judith zog trotzig die Augenbrauen hoch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Und inwiefern nützt es uns was, wenn nur _wir beide_ den Eindruck machen, als würden wir nur mitgeschleift?"

„Es verschafft uns einen Vorteil. Sie denken wir sind schwach und erzählen uns vielleicht etwas, das sie Rick nie erzählen würden. Wir kommen vielleicht an Orte, die sie ihm nie zeigen würden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie uns unsere Waffen zuerst abnehmen werden. Glaubst du Rick erfährt, wie man an sie rankommt? Wenn man dich für jemanden hält, der keine Waffe halten kann, dann bekommst du irgendwann den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und wir sind wieder dabei."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren wird."

„Ich schon. Sie werden sich so sehr auf Rick, Abraham, Daryl und die anderen konzentrieren, dass sie uns aus den Augen verlieren. Hilf mir, uns zu beschützen, Judith. Zeig ein bisschen Kompromissbereitschaft", insistierte Carol und sah Judith mit diesem Blick an, der ihr alles möglich machte, was sie wollte.

Judith seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. „Ok, ok, ich werd's versuchen. Erwarte nicht, dass ich das ewig mitmache. Die Rolle des Opfers wollte ich eigentlich nicht nochmal spielen."

Zufrieden verließ Carol als erste das Wohnmobil. Die letzten Meter gingen sie auf das Tor zu und es öffnete sich.

xxx

Judith betrat ein Wohnzimmer und sah sich misstrauisch um. Ohne ihre Schusswaffen fühlte sie sich so, als müsste sie nackt durch eine Herde laufen. Zwar hatte sie ihre Messer dabei, doch konnten die niemanden auf dreißig Meter direkt zwischen die Augen treffen. Konzentriert behielt sie die Fenster im Auge und sah sich weiter um. Hinter einem Sofa stand ein Stativ, auf dem eine kleine Kamera befestigt war. Wurden die Gespräche etwa gefilmt?

Hinter ihr schloss sich eine Tür. Reflexartig zog sie das Jagdmesser, drehte sich um und hielt es vor sich, um sich verteidigen zu können. Eine Frau trat vor sie und Judith verharrte in ihrer Position.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben", begann die Frau lächelnd. Sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme und strahlte Intelligenz, Selbstbewusstsein und Autorität aus.

„Mein Name ist Deanna", fuhr sie fort und kam auf Judith zu, die sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegte. „Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie das Messer wegsteckten, immerhin sind Sie mein Gast."

Judith sah abwechselnd auf das Messer und auf Deanna, dann entschied sie sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen und drehte sich wieder zu den Fenstern.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?" fragte Deanna in einem interessierten Tonfall und machte es sich währenddessen auf dem Sofa vor dem Stativ bequem. „Sind Sie damit einverstanden, wenn ich unser Gespräch filme?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Judith abwesend und sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Unser Gespräch soll aufgezeichnet werden. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Gedankenverloren nickte Judith und machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. Alles kam ihr vor wie in einem Traum, irgendwie diesig und unwirklich.

Deanna betätigte die Kamera und schlug dann die Beine übereinander. Judith spürte, wie der Blick der Frau auf ihr haftete. So als wäre sie ein Forschungsobjekt, das genauer von seinem neugierigen Fänger beäugt wurde. „Möchten Sie sich setzen?" wiederholte Deanna deutlicher und sah Judith weiter an.

„Nein."

„Darf ich fragen warum?"

„Die Fenster...", begann Judith leise.

„Was ist mit den Fenstern?" Deanna lehnte sich nach vorne und sah Judith gespannt an.

„So hab ich sie im Blick. Ich möchte nicht mit dem Rücken zu den Fenstern sitzen", sagte Judith gespielt verängstigt. Die Rolle gefiel ihr zwar nicht, aber sie spielte sie sehr gut. Ganz wie mit Carol abgesprochen.

„Haben Sie Angst, etwas kommt dort hindurch?"

Judith nickte und drehte leicht den Kopf zu der Frau.

„Es wird aber nichts zum Fenster kommen. Sie sind hier sicher. Dafür haben wir gesorgt." Deanna stand auf und kam auf Judith zu. „Sehen Sie diese Mauern dort? Die hat mein Mann hochgezogen und bis jetzt ist nie etwas dort hindurch gekommen. Sie sind hier absolut sicher. Nichts und niemand an diesem Ort wird Ihre Sicherheit gefährden."

Das Gerede dieser Frau ging Judith auf die Nerven. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr jemand, der wahrscheinlich noch keinen Tag dort draußen verbracht hatte, erzählte was Sicherheit ist. Sie schluckte ihren Zorn herunter und sagte einfach gar nichts.

„Kommen Sie, Judith, setzen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen und dann können Sie schon zu den anderen gehen. In Ordnung?" Deanna legte eine Hand auf Judiths Schulter. Es war ihr unangenehm angefasst zu werden, auch wenn es sich hier um eine Frau handelte. Seit Dawn traute sie denen sogar noch weniger als Männern.

Widerwillig kam sie die paar Schritte auf das Sofa zu und ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber des Sofas nieder.

Deanna lächelte. „Ist dieses Messer etwas Besonderes?" Sie deutete auf das Jagdmesser.

„Wieso?"

„Sie haben den Griff immer noch nicht losgelassen."

„Oh... Entschuldigung."

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Also, was macht es so besonders?"

„Es... Es war ein Geschenk", stammelte Judith.

„Von wem haben Sie es?"

„Ist das so wichtig?"

„Ja, trotz, dass Sie so lange dort draußen waren, haben Sie Gegenstände, an denen Sie emotionalen Wert festmachen und es interessiert mich, wie es dazu kommen kann. Schließlich geht es dort draußen nur noch ums Überleben, so wie Rick sagt. Da wäre es doch uninteressant, ob es ein Geschenk war oder ob Sie es bloß gefunden haben."

Judith entschied sich die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Daryl hat es mir gegeben."

„Mr. Dixon?" Deanna sah verwundert aus.

„Ja, warum ist das unglaubwürdig?"

„Nun ja... Ich halte ihn zwar für einen intelligenten und sehr gruppenbezogenen Mann, doch hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, als würde er... Na ja... Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hegen. Nicht, dass ich es völlig ausschließe, aber es überrascht mich trotzdem."

„Er hat es mir gegeben, damit ich lerne damit umzugehen und nicht, weil er auf mich steht. Was er nicht tut. Es ist tatsächlich so wie Sie sagen." Judith war kurz aus ihrer Rolle gefallen, ihr Tonfall war kalt und bedrohlich. Deanna sah verwirrt aus und dennoch fuhr sie unbeirrt fort:

„Haben Sie gelernt damit umzugehen?"

Judith sah, wie sich auch Deanna verändert hatte. Die Neugier war deutlicher hervorgetreten. Starr fixierte sie die Frau auf dem Sofa.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich musste es."

67

Es waren nur zwei Wochen vergangen und schon fand der erste Streit statt. Glenn hatte sich mit Aiden angelegt, dem Sohn von Deanna. Sie waren draußen gewesen und sich uneinig geworden über den Umgang mit Beißern. Natürlich hatte Glenn die bessere Methode und mehr Erfahrung, um hinter den Mauern das Kommando zu übernehmen, dennoch bestand Aiden darauf, dass er der härtere Kerl sei. Ein Fehler, denn irgendwann würde er draufgehen, da war Judith sich sicher. Sehr sogar, denn zur Not würde sie persönlich dafür sorgen.

Er war ein ziemlich arrogantes Arschloch und sie hatte ihn sofort gehasst, als er sich ihnen vorgestellt hatte. Ein Mann, bei dem man vorsichtig sein musste, das hatte sie direkt gesehen.

Jetzt standen sie alle am Tor und versuchten die Situation zu retten. Daryl schlug auf den anderen Typen ein, der zu Aidens Team gehörte. Sie hoffte, dass er ihm mindestens die Nase brach.

Deanna ging dazwischen und redete irgendwas, das Judith weder verstand noch großartig interessierte. Diese Frau hatte ihr einen Job gegeben; sie sollte die älteren Leute unterstützen und ihnen die Wäsche waschen und das Haus putzen. Die Masche, die sie sich mit Carol ausgedacht hatte, ging ihr jetzt schon gegen den Strich.

Judith hatte Angst, dass sie verweichlichen würde und sträubte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers gegen ihre neue Aufgabe. Gereizt entfernte sie sich von der Szenerie und marschierte auf das Haus zu, in dem eine Sammelstelle für die Wäsche war und funktionierende Waschmaschinen inklusive Trockner.

Es war ihr ein Rätsel warum diese Gemeinschaft so viel Strom für völlig unnötigen Luxus wie einen Trockner verschleuderte, aber es sollte nicht ihre Sorge sein. Das Wetter war recht schön und angenehm warm, sie hatte sich vorgenommen den nächsten Waschgang nach draußen an die Wäscheleinen zu hängen, da sie sich schlicht weigerte den Trockner zu benutzen.

Mit dem Wäschekorb in den Händen ging sie aus der Waschküche nach draußen und begann die Kleidung aufzuhängen. Die Tür hinter ihr quietschte und erschreckt drehte sie sich um. Aiden stand im Rahmen und sah sie an.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen.

„Mein Hemd ist dort draußen ein wenig schmutzig geworden und ich wollte fragen, ob du es für mich waschen könntest. Es geht hoffentlich raus..."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und umklammerte das nasse Handtuch in ihren Händen. „Was geht raus?"

„Das Blut. Es ist eine ganz schöne Drecksarbeit dort draußen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst, aber es ist ein großes Risiko dort Tag für Tag rauszugehen."

Anscheinend wollte er sie beeindrucken oder verängstigen, sie wusste es nicht genau, doch schoss ihr seltsamerweise der Mann in den Kopf, den sie als allererstes getötet hatte. Seine Eingeweide waren ihr über die Hose gerutscht. Nein, sie konnte sich definitiv nicht vorstellen, wie es war dort draußen zu sein und die Blutflecken als Problem zu betrachten. Einige schlagfertige Antworten schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, doch hielt sie sich zurück.

„Nein, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Es muss hart sein", antwortete sie herablassend und ging ihrer Tätigkeit weiter nach. Aiden kam heraus zu ihr in den Garten. Verschwinde, hallte durch ihren Kopf und sie hielt den Atem an. Neben ihr blieb er stehen und zog sich sein Hemd aus. Jetzt stand er mit einem Achselshirt neben ihr, es widerte sie an.

„Darf ich dir das geben?" fragte er süffisant und hielt ihr das Hemd hin.

Unbeeindruckt riss sie es ihm aus der Hand und stapfte an ihm vorbei zurück in die Waschküche. Er stolzierte ihr hinterher und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. Judith schloss die Augen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an, das Jagdmesser in der Hand.

„Verpiss dich und nimm deinen Scheiß mit", zischte sie und warf ihm das Hemd zu. Er hob es vom Boden auf und drehte es in seinen Händen. Ein ekelhaftes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht und er bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Tu was sie sagt", dröhnte Daryls Stimme aus dem Türrahmen. Er stand dort und seine Haltung verriet sofort die absolute Aggression, die sich gerade wieder in ihm aufbaute. Aiden hob gespielt abwehrend die Hände und ging an Daryl vorbei nach draußen. Dabei sahen sie sich an und Judith war klar, dass das ein Nachspiel haben würde. Egal wie, es würde böse ausgehen – für Aiden.

„Was hatte er hier zu suchen?" fragte Daryl aufgebracht als Aiden außer Hörweite war.

„Er wollte, dass ich sein Hemd wasche, das ist immerhin jetzt mein verfluchter Job", erwiderte sie böse und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, das Messer immer noch in der Hand.

„Und warum lockst du ihn dann aus dem Garten hier rein? Mit einem Messer bewaffnet wäscht es sich leichter, oder wie? "

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was wollte dieser Mann eigentlich? Erst distanzierten sie sich voneinander, wofür sie vollstes Verständnis hatte, und jetzt tat er so als hätte er das Anrecht darauf sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen.

„Willst du das hier übernehmen, Dixon? Ich bin so lange bewaffnet, bis ich sehe wie sicher dieser Ort ist. Und gerade wurde meine Vermutung bestätigt, dass Beißer umgänglicher sind als die Leute hier drin", raunte sie und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen. „Abgesehen davon hatte ich alles im Griff", zischte sie, als sie neben ihm stand. /

Er ließ sie ziehen und strich sich über das Kinn. Diese Frau machte es ihm nicht leicht. Doch hatten sie jetzt ein Problem mehr, denn anscheinend war die innere Sicherheit löchriger als die äußere. Niemand durfte ihr zu nahe kommen, dafür würde er sorgen. Und wenn er Aiden persönlich aus dem Weg schaffen musste, das war es ihm wert. Das Leben dieser Frau stand auf dem Spiel und sie war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst. Lieber sie hasste ihn, er hätte dafür aber alles im Griff.


	25. Zorn

68

In den fünf Wochen, die sie nun in Alexandria waren, hatte Daryl jede Chance genutzt der Mauer zu entfliehen. Er trieb sich im Wald herum und sah sich um, so wie immer. Dort hatte er Aaron angetroffen und ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen.

Sie standen an einer Lichtung und sahen wie Buttons gerade von einer Gruppe Beißer angegriffen wurde. Noch bevor sie eingreifen konnten, fielen zwei der Beißer zu Boden, Schüsse hatten ihre Gesichter zerfetzt. Jemand musste ihnen gefolgt sein. Aaron und Daryl kümmerten sich um den Rest der Biester und wurden weiterhin gedeckt, denn die Streuner aus dem Wald fielen direkt zu Boden, sobald sie aus dem Dickicht heraustraten. Daryl sah zu Aaron, der sein Gewehr ebenfalls schussbereit hielt.

Für ihn war es nicht so offensichtlich, wer ihnen nachgelaufen war, doch Daryl konnte sich schon denken, wer es war. Er bedeutete Aaron das Gewehr zu senken und streckte selbst die Hände in die Luft.

„Was machen Sie da?" fragte Aaron ungläubig und runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Wir werden angegriffen!"

„Stehen wir noch hier oder nicht?"

Aaron kam Daryls Bitte nach, doch war er sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Entscheidung des Neuen. Daryl holte Luft und pfiff. Dann sahen sie jemanden aus dem Wald treten. Seine Vorahnung war bestätigt worden: Maskiert und schwerbewaffnet. _Natürlich_. Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken und deutete mit dem Finger auf Judiths verdecktes Gesicht. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, stimmt's?"

Aaron blickte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Wer ist das?"

Judith drehte den Kopf zu Daryl und wartete auf einen Hinweis.

„Er ist ok, er wird nichts sagen."

„Was werde ich nicht sagen? Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

Judith zog die Maske über den Kopf und Aaron riss die Augen auf. „Sie?"

„Ich hoffe, Sie können Geheimnisse für sich behalten", sagte Judith zur Begrüßung.

„Ja, sicher, nur weiß ich nicht, wozu das gut sein soll?!"

Sie kam auf die Männer zu und sah Aaron mit ihrem Blick an. Daryl hasste es, wenn er das abgrundtief Böse in ihr aufsteigen sehen konnte.

„Tun Sie's einfach", sagte sie mit dem Tonfall, den Daryl ebenfalls nicht ausstehen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob es ihm deshalb nicht passte, weil er sie noch ganz anders in Erinnerung hatte. Oder eher ein Ideal von ihr. In der Zeit ohne sie hatte er sie offenbar glorifiziert und sie in seinen Gedanken heilig gesprochen.

Die Enttäuschung über das Gegenteil war anscheinend zu unerträglich, jetzt schoss sie mindestens genau so gut wie er. Nein, sie schoss _besser_. Und nicht, weil er es ihr beigebracht hatte, sondern sie sich selbst. Das Gefühl von Nutzlosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen. Es ist zu gefährlich", sagte Aaron und Daryl kam mit seinem Bewusstsein zurück ins Jetzt. Sein Blick wanderte über Judiths Gestalt: klein, mager, mit Messern behangen. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Die Erkenntnis war nicht die beste Art sich Mut zu machen. /

„Ja, los geht's", murmelte Daryl und setzte sich in Bewegung. Judith folgte ihm und Aaron blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um die beiden zu betrachten. Sie liefen nicht nebeneinander, sondern hintereinander. Jeder hatte eine feste Aufgabe und sie kommunizierten ohne ein Wort. Er fragte sich, was die beiden für eine Geschichte hatten. Und warum Deanna diese Frau zum Wäschewaschen eingeteilt hatte. Ihre Qualitäten lagen offenbar in einem völlig anderen Bereich.

xxx

 _(Inspiriert von 'Messiahbolical', Whitechapel)_

Nachmittags hatte Judith sich zurück nach Alexandria geschlichen, um nicht mit Daryl und Aaron zusammen reingehen zu müssen. Ihre Abwesenheit war nicht bemerkt worden und das sollte so bleiben. Aaron wollte, dass sie auf die Party von Deanna gingen, doch Judith würde sich lieber an einen Baum ketten und dann von Beißern zerfleischen lassen als sich den ganzen Abend verzweifelt an einem Plastikbecher mit schalem Bier festzuklammern.

In ihrer Waschküche versteckte sie ihre Kleidung und zog die Sachen an, die man ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit keine Jeans mehr getragen oder Schuhe, die weniger als ein gefühltes Kilogramm wogen. Verkleidung, Maskerade – es war grotesk. Egal, wohin sie kam, sie war nie sie selbst. Außer vor wenigen Stunden, da war sie frei gewesen.

Die Überlegung einfach abzuhauen stand immer noch im Raum. Daryl wäre ohne sie besser dran. Sie sah ihm an, dass es ihn quälte sie jeden Tag zu ertragen.

Kurz vor Einbruch der Nacht ging sie zu der Villa, in der ihr Teil der Gruppe lebte und schloss sich im Bad ein. Die Party würde sie nicht besuchen, aber die Zeit nutzen, anderen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen. Ihr Kopfhaar musste dringend geschoren werden, diese Friseurin wollte sie aber nicht an sich heranlassen. Jemand Fremdes mit einer Schere an ihrem Kopf... Das war definitiv nicht die Art von menschlichem Kontakt, den sie sich gerade wünschte.

Waschen wollte sie sich auch. Achtlos warf sie die Kleidung auf den Boden und sah wieder in den Spiegel. Mit nichts an als einer Shorts und einem Bustier stand sie da und betrachtete ihren ausgemergelten und vernarbten Körper. Ein Anflug von Ekel beschlich sie, doch wurde sie abgelenkt.

Sie hörte wie die Haustür aufging und griff sofort nach dem Jagdmesser, das sie an das Waschbecken gelegt hatte. Leise lehnte sie sich gegen die Badezimmertür und horchte. Schritte. Jemand schlich durch das Untergeschoss auf die Tür zu, hinter der sie sich gerade befand. Dummerweise hatte sie das Licht nicht sofort ausgemacht. Es klopfte.

„Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist", lallte Aiden auf der anderen Seite. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück in die Mitte des Raums. Er war betrunken, ein Ergebnis der Willkommensparty. Judith schluckte ihre Angst sofort herunter und umklammerte das Messer noch fester.

„Mach schon auf, ich will nur mit dir reden!"

Sie sah sich um und überlegte, ob sie einfach durch das Fenster verschwinden sollte. Von außen warf sich Aiden mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. „Mach die Tür auf!" brüllte er und Panik überrollte sie. Hastig entriegelte sie das Fensterschloss und schob es nach oben.

In dem Moment krachte die Badezimmertür hinter ihr auf und Aiden flog auf den Boden. Judith drehte sich um, damit sie ihn im Auge hatte. In seiner Hand war eine Schusswaffe und sie erstarrte. Er sollte erst aufstehen und auf sie zukommen, dann könnte sie ihm die Waffe abnehmen und ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf blasen... Aiden rappelte sich bedrohlich schwankend auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Er fuchtelte auffällig mit der Waffe herum, sie sollte sich wohl unterlegen fühlen.

„Komm schon, Süße... Ich will wirklich nichts Böses, nur ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen", lallte er weiter. Sie wollte schreien und ihm das Gesicht zerstechen, doch musste er noch näher kommen. Ihr Atem ging so flach, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen von früher ließen sie zittern. Aiden taumelte weiter auf sie zu und stand nun direkt vor ihr. „Ich will wirklich nichts Schlimmes von dir, mein kleines Mädchen..."

Der Geruch von Schnaps stieg ihr in die Nase und ihr wurde schlagartig schlecht. Dann merkte sie wie seine freie Hand in ihren Schritt glitt. Judith kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ es einen Moment über sich ergehen.

„So ist's gut", brachte er hervor, er war abgelenkt genug.

Ruckartig rammte sie ihm ihr Knie in die Eier und Aiden ließ von ihr ab. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an, während seine Hände in seine Körpermitte wanderten.

Mit aller Kraft schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht, seine Nase brach unter ihrer Faust und Blut lief über sein Gesicht. Vor Schmerz stöhnend betastete er sein Gesicht und betrachtete danach das Blut an seinen Fingern. Sie sah Wut in seinem Blick und er schien alle Schmerzen plötzlich zu vergessen, denn er riss die Waffe hoch und zielte auf sie.

Judith schlug seine Hand weg und die Waffe zerschmetterte den Spiegel, der sofort in eine große Menge Scherben zersprang und sich auf dem Boden verteilte. Aiden versuchte sie zu packen und zu sich zu zerren, doch er bekam sie nur an ihrem Handgelenk zu fassen.

Mit ihrer freien Hand versuchte sie die Waffe im Waschbecken zu erwischen, doch sie konnte sie nicht erreichen. Am Handgelenk umklammert wurde sie zurückgezogen und fiel zu Boden. Die Scherben schnitten ihr in die Beine. Aiden kauerte jetzt über ihr und drückte ihre Schultern mit seinen Händen nach unten.

Er versuchte unaufhörlich sie auf die Fliesen zu pressen, doch sie wehrte sich weiter, bis sie das Knie in seinen Bauch drücken konnte. Mit Schwung schubste sie ihn von sich, rollte sich seitlich weg und bekam das Jagdmesser in die Hand, was ihr am Fenster heruntergefallen war.

Aiden versuchte gerade sich am Schrank unter dem Waschbecken hochzuziehen, aber sie lief über die Scherben zu ihm und drehte ihn mit dem Rücken zum Schrank. Ohne zu zögern stach sie ihm das Messer direkt unter dem Schlüsselbein in die Schulter.

Einen Moment lang blieb sie vor ihm in der Hocke und sah zufrieden, wie das Blut aus der Wunde lief. Schreiend vor Schmerzen wand er sich und schnitt sich die Hose an den Scherben auf. Judith stand auf, schnappte sich die Waffe und richtete sie auf den Kopf des Mannes, der vor ihr saß. Er hatte sie nicht einmal entsichert.

„Erschieß' mich nicht, bitte!" flehte er wieder lallend und sie hielt inne. Hier war die Grenze. Tötete sie nur Mörder und Vergewaltiger oder auch Menschen, die 'nur' Arschlöcher waren?

Aiden war eins, keine Frage, aber er war dumm und hatte keine Ahnung von dem was er tat. Außerdem hatte sie sich verteidigen können, bevor er etwas anderes Dummes hätte tun können. Das war bei Randall allerdings auch der Fall gewesen... Während er schluchzend vor ihr saß und sich vor und zurück wiegte, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Steh auf und hör auf zu heulen", befahl sie Aiden und hielt ihm seine Waffe vor die Nase. „Na los."

Er gehorchte widerwillig und stand blutüberströmt vor ihr. „Und jetzt gehst du vor, ganz ruhig. Du tust was ich sage, sonst hast du eine Kugel im Kopf. Verstanden?" Er nickte. „Wie schön. Geh!"

Die Scherben des Spiegels knirschten unter seinen Schuhen und selbst auf den Fliesen der Villa hörte man ein Kratzen. Unsicher drehte er sich um und blickte sie an. Aiden fragte sich wohl, was sie als nächstes vorhatte. „Weiter, raus auf die Straße. Und nicht umdrehen."

Sie trieb ihn durch die kühle Abendluft. Dabei sah sie, dass die Messerspitze auf seinem Rücken wieder herausschaute. Die Klinge war also durch sein Fleisch gegangen. Sie hoffte, dass er die Schmerzen unerträglich fand und eine besonders hässliche Narbe behalten würde. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm noch sein ach so hübsches Gesicht zerschneiden sollen, damit der selbsternannte Weiberheld ein nettes Andenken an sie hatte. Doch die Wunde musste reichen für Judiths Genugtuung. „Weitergehen, zum Haus deiner Mutter."

„Was? Du kannst doch nicht...?" Wieder drehte er sich um und blickte sie an.

„Klappe halten und gehorchen. Mir ist es egal, wenn du stirbst. Deiner Mutter bestimmt nicht, oder?" Wütend und betont langsam entsicherte sie die Waffe und zielte genau auf seine Stirn. „Was hatte ich zum Umdrehen gesagt?" Er ging weiter und hielt sich die Schulter.

Die Party war in vollem Gange, sehr gut. Sie traten auf die Veranda und Judith stellte sich neben Aiden. Mit der geballten Faust klopfte sie zwei Mal an die Tür. Aidens Bruder Spencer öffnete und sie drückte ihre Begleitung in den Eingangsbereich.

„Wo ist Deanna?" fragte sie unvermittelt und Spencer deutete verängstigt und alarmiert Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Danke", erwiderte Judith übertrieben freundlich und drängte Aiden weiter. Im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer trat sie Aiden mit dem Fuß in sein Hinterteil und er fiel vorwärts auf das Parkett, wo er winselnd liegen blieb. Die anderen Partygäste verstummten und starrten sie an. Rick kam herein und wollte eingreifen, doch hielt sie ihn zurück, indem sie mit der Waffe auf ihn zielte. „Warte", zischte sie.

Deanna kam in Judiths Blickfeld und wollte sich zu ihrem Sohn herunterbeugen. „Stehenbleiben", herrschte Judith sie an.

„Was haben Sie getan?" schrie Deanna aufgebracht.

„Erklären Sie mir das", sagte Judith laut und machte eine wirre Handbewegung in Aidens Richtung. „Was soll ich Ihnen erklären?" Deanna war verzweifelt.

„Wie es sein kann, dass Sie mir vor nur wenigen Wochen die sicherste Umgebung versprachen und Ihr beschissener Sohn hier", Judith wurde lauter, „heute eine abgeschlossene Tür eintritt, um mich anzugreifen!?"

„Er hat was...?" seufzte Deanna entrüstet und sah auf Aiden, der immer noch am Boden lag.

„Erklären Sie's mir. Erstaunen Sie mich, Deanna", knurrte Judith, die ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie halb nackt war.

„Was ist da passiert? Aiden, was hast du getan?"

„Ja, Aiden, _was_ haben Sie getan?" fragte Rick bedrohlich. Er hatte sich genähert und den Verletzten im Auge behalten.

Aiden lallte: „Es ist wie sie gesagt hat... Ich... ich..."

Deanna hockte sich neben ihren Sohn und sah ihn entsetzt an. Dann blickte sie zu Judith.

„Bringen Sie ihrem Liebling hier Manieren bei. Und tun Sie es schnell, denn das hier ist die einzige Warnung, die ich aussprechen werde. Das nächste Mal schmeiße ich Ihnen nämlich nur seinen Kopf vor die Füße", spuckte Judith verächtlich aus und ließ die Waffe sinken.

Sie schritt auf Aiden zu, drehte ihn mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken, drückte denselben unterhalb der Wunde auf seine Brust und packte den Griff des Messers.

„Das gehört mir", säuselte sie ihm zu und zog es mit einem Ruck aus seiner Schulter. Er schrie auf und sie fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm deutlich machte, sich nicht wieder zu nähern.

„Ach ja, _die hier_ behalte ich, falls ich im sicheren Alexandria doch mal nachts durch die Straßen laufen sollte. Man kann ja nie wissen", fügte sie hinzu und hielt die Waffe so, dass jeder sie sehen konnte. Da der Schock und das Adrenalin abflauten, ging sie humpelnd zurück zur Haustür und schlug sie fest hinter sich zu. Rick lief ihr sofort hinterher und folgte ihr auf die Straße.

„Judith! Warte! Bleib stehen", rief er und holte sie ein. /

„Verschwinde, Rick", sagte sie und ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Nein, du bleibst jetzt stehen und sagst mir was genau passiert ist", sagte er und fasste sie am Arm.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" brüllte sie völlig außer sich und hielt die Waffe erneut auf ihn gerichtet. Im Haus neben ihnen nahm Rick eine Bewegung im Fenster wahr, sah aber ununterbrochen zu Judith. Die Tür öffnete sich und Daryl kam auf sie zu.

„Und du verschwinde auch!" schrie sie Daryl an, der vermutlich nur den Lärm auf der Straße gehört hatte. Aaron stand verwundert im Türrahmen, sein Freund hinter ihm.

„Seht ihr das denn nicht? Es ist völlig egal, was da gerade passiert ist. Diese Menschen hier werden es nicht verstehen. Deanna denkt, sie wird alles in den Griff bekommen. Aber das wird sie nicht, niemals. Nicht solange ich hier bin... Ich bin nicht besser als all die Menschen dort draußen, vor denen wir geflohen sind... Ich hätte niemals mit euch herkommen sollen", schluchzte sie plötzlich unkontrolliert und ließ kraftlos die Hände sinken. Sie hatte Schnitte an den Beinen und Füßen. Klirrend fielen Waffe und Messer auf den Boden und sie sank auf ihre Knie. /

Daryl kam herbei und sah Rick von der Seite an. Judith weinte und starrte dabei ins Nichts. Ihr Schluchzen zerriss Daryl innerlich. Die Stärke, die sie nach außen zeigte, war also doch nicht alles, was von der alten Judith übrig geblieben war. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und drückte mit einem Finger ihr Kinn nach oben, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Judith, ich bin es. Sieh mich an... Sieh mich an. Ich werde deine Sachen kurz an mich nehmen, ok?" flüsterte er ruhig, steckte Waffe und Messer ein und betrachtete weiter ihr Gesicht.

Als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, erhob er sich und fasste sie mit einem Arm unter den Achseln, dann schob er seinen anderen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein. „Ich bringe sie ins Haus und werde mich um sie kümmern. Du regelst das da drin", verkündete er und Rick nickte.

Daryl ging los und trug sie ohne Mühe vor sich her. Sie wog kaum etwas und nun sah er auch wieso: Sie war halb tot gehungert.

xxx

In der Villa legte er sie auf eins der Betten im Obergeschoss und suchte nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Schrank im Untergeschoss. Der Arzt sollte sie nicht anfassen, er würde es nicht zulassen. Auf seinem Weg zurück nach oben sah er die Badezimmertür, die eingetreten worden sein musste. Überall lagen Scherben und Blut. Viel Blut.

Ein Schauder lief ihm den Rücken herunter und er stieg die Treppen hoch. Was auch immer hier passiert war, sie lebte noch und das war die Hauptsache. Er tupfte die Wunden an den Knien und unteren Beinen ab. Dabei betrachtete er sie von Kopf bis Fuß, auch wenn er versuchte es nicht zu tun.

Ihr Körper war eine Ansammlung von dicken und wulstigen Narben, kein Körperteil war verschont geblieben. Sie sahen dennoch geordnet aus und ihm schoss George durch den Kopf; er war höchstwahrscheinlich die Ursache dafür, genau wie er es schon damals vermutet hatte, als er einen der Schnitte versehentlich sehr frisch hatte betrachten dürfen.

In all der Ordnung fiel ihm eine Anomalie auf, es war eine chaotische und großflächige Narbe im unteren Bauchbereich. Dort wo es zuerst sichtbar wurde, wenn eine Frau ein Kind in sich trug. Er hatte es bei Lori beobachtet, als sie mit der kleinen Nervensäge schwanger gewesen war.

Diese Frau vor ihm hatte wohl noch Schlimmeres durchgemacht, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Daryl sagte sich, dass es ihn nichts anginge und begann die Wunden mit Kompressen zu bedecken und zu bandagieren. Kurze Zeit später trat Rick ein und betrachtete Judith, die tief zu schlafen schien.

„Irgendetwas muss sie zu Tode erschreckt haben", begann Daryl gedankenverloren. „...Oder irgendjemand. Es braucht eine Menge, um diese Frau so sehr ins Mark zu erschüttern, dass sie einfach zusammenklappt und nicht direkt wieder wach wird. Rick, wer war das?"

„Damit wirst du wohl Recht haben... Aber sie hat ihn nicht getötet und dann wirst du es erst recht nicht tun. Verstanden? Sie wird ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben und die will ich erst erfahren, bevor wir tätig werden. Wenn ich diese Gründe als unzureichend befinde, dann kannst du ihn haben. Er ist ohnehin ein Problem."

„Es war dieser Aiden, stimmt's?" murmelte Daryl und starrte Judith an. „Er hat sie vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal bedrängt, direkt nach dem Streit mit Glenn. Ist zu ihr in diese verfluchte Waschküche stolziert. Sie hat ihn dort reingelockt, ich dachte schon, sie würde ihn direkt abschlachten und als Dekoration an die Veranda hängen. Ich hielt sie für ein Monster, so wie sie sich selbst für eins hält... Vielleicht wegen des Typen, der dich geschnappt hatte, den sie nachher an die Wand genagelt hat, vielleicht auch wegen ihres zerhackten Vaters, ich weiß es nicht."

„Dass das hier passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld, Daryl", widersprach Rick heftig.

Daryl stand plötzlich auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Rick hielt ihn zurück. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Na wohin wohl? Halt mich ja nicht auf, Sheriff."

„Du bleibst hier. Er wird gerade zusammengeflickt, sie hat ihm das Messer durch die Schulter gerammt, dass es auf der anderen Seite wieder rauskam. Ich denke, er hat gekriegt was er verdient."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was er ihr angetan hat!"

„Doch, ich weiß, dass er nichts getan hat, was in ihren Augen seinen Tod rechtfertigt. Sie hatte die Wahl und hat es nicht getan. Sie hat Deanna gesagt, dass sie es heute nicht tun würde. Und diese Frau da", er zeigte auf Judith, „tut nichts ohne vorher gut zu überlegen. Beruhige dich und kümmere dich um sie, das hat sie verdient. Und keine Rache, die sie vielleicht gar nicht braucht, weil sie irgendwas _bezwecken_ will. Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht?"

Daryl schüttelte den Kopf und lief auf und ab. Dann wandte er sich dem Bett zu und setzte sich wieder neben Judith.

„Verschwinde jetzt", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Rick verließ daraufhin das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auch der Sheriff hatte beim Anblick der Narben schlucken müssen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Judith überhaupt noch lebte.


	26. Nähe

69

Judith hatte starke Kopfschmerzen als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Es war hell, denn sie Sonne schien durch die Fenster auf ihr Gesicht. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Wo war sie?

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, dass sie bei sich zu Hause im Bett lag und ihr Vater in jedem Moment hereinkommen konnte. Sie fuhr hoch und sah sich panisch um. Das Zimmer kam ihr nicht bekannt vor, sie musste also woanders sein. Dann rauschten die Erinnerungen wie eine Flut durch ihren Kopf und alles fiel ihr wieder ein.

Es war niemand bei ihr und sie entspannte sich ein wenig. Erschöpft blickte sie an sich herunter, jemand hatte sie zugedeckt und versorgt. Ihre Beine waren in Verband gewickelt und sie trug immer noch die Sportsachen, die sie mal in Atlanta gefunden hatte. Ohne Rücksicht auf das Bedürfnis liegenzubleiben, schob sie die Beine über die Bettkante und stellte sie auf den Boden. Die Scherben hatten nur oberflächliche Schnitte hinterlassen und es wurde nichts genäht, zumindest fühlte sich ihre Haut so an, als wäre dem so.

Schweißgebadet wankte sie durch das Zimmer auf die Tür zu, wobei sie gegen die Wand und danach gegen ein Regal fiel. Der Krach, den sie dabei verursachte, hatte jemanden angelockt und die Tür ging auf. Carol kam herein, packte sie und schob sie zurück zum Bett.

„Lass mich los!" rief Judith und versuchte sich zu verteidigen, doch unterschätzte sie Carols Kraft.

„Du bleibst hier liegen", stellte Carol nüchtern fest und schlug die Decke wieder über Judiths Beine, die sie gerade über die Bettkante gezogen hatte.

Judith atmete tief durch und schob sich in eine sitzende Position. Carol blieb stehen und sah sie verärgert an.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet?"

„Kompromissbereitschaft, Carol. Darüber hatten wir vor dem Tor gesprochen."

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint. Er hätte sterben müssen. Ein solches Risiko brauchen wir hier drin nicht."

„Oh, jetzt ist es schon falsch, wenn ich jemanden am Leben lasse? Weißt du was? _Scheiß drauf_. Ich mache bei deinem Versteckspiel nicht mehr mit. Hätte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich nicht nur zum Wäschewaschen hier bin, dann wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert. Und glaub nicht, dass ich diesen Blödsinn für die Gruppe getan habe oder weil du mich darum gebeten hast."

„Warum dann?"

Judith zögerte kurz. „...Carl und das Baby. Diese beiden sind die einzigen Menschen, die es tatsächlich verdient haben ein normales Leben zu führen. Sollen diese Leute hier mich ruhig für eine Irre halten und mich wegschicken oder abknallen, ist mir egal. Aber für diese beiden Kinder muss es funktionieren. Sie haben diese Chance verdient. Für mich ist es zu spät, ich habe zu viel getan, um noch normal leben zu können", sagte Judith wütend.

„Du hast nichts Schlimmeres getan, als andere von uns."

„Das solltest du nicht so einfach behaupten, Carol."

„Und du solltest uns nicht überschätzen. Ich habe auch Entscheidungen getroffen, mit denen ich manchmal nicht leben kann."

Judith schwieg einen Moment. „Ich rede nicht nur von Entscheidungen, die ich treffen musste, seit es angefangen hat."

„Gehört das dazu?" fragte Carol und deutete auf Judiths Narbe an ihrem Unterleib. „Diese sieht anders aus."

Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort.

„Warst du es selbst?"

„Ja."

„Hat es was mit deinem Vater zu tun?"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Daryl hat es mir erzählt... Er hat nicht viel von dir gesprochen, nur dieses eine Mal. Er... Er hat sich verändert seit du bei uns bist."

„Inwiefern?"

„Es macht ihn stärker." Carol zögerte. „Er hat mir von deinem Vater erzählt und was er dir angetan hat. Dasselbe habe ich mit meiner Tochter Sophia auch durchgemacht. Aber ich war eine erwachsene Frau und zu feige etwas dagegen zu tun. Du bist dagegen stark. Das hat er erzählt", log Carol. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Daryl sagte, dass Judith tot wahrscheinlich besser dran war.

„Das hier ist das Ergebnis von Angst, Carol, ich hab das nicht getan, weil ich es als logisch oder richtig empfand. Jede Handlung hat Konsequenzen. Und das war das Ergebnis dessen, was bei uns hinter verschlossenen Türen geschah. Mit vierzehn sieht man die Welt ein wenig anders. Und bekommt Angst, wenn etwas mit einem selbst geschieht, das man nicht versteht. Ich ersparte mir die Peinlichkeit zum Arzt zu gehen, denn ich konnte mir denken, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn mir nie einer großartig erklärt hat, wo die Babies herkamen. Da traf ich die Entscheidung. Ich musste nur die Alternativen durchgehen und habe den einfachsten Weg gewählt. Heute denke ich, dass es Schwäche war, die mich dazu getrieben hat. Ich habe fünf Mal zugestochen, bevor ich gezwungen wurde aufzuhören. Das war keine Stärke, sondern Feigheit. Du hast es wenigstens versucht. Hast deinem Kind eine Chance gegeben. Was habe ich dagegen getan? Ein Leben ausgelöscht, das es noch gar nicht gab."

„Du warst ein Kind, verdammt! Und es war die richtige Entscheidung das zu tun, auch wenn es vielleicht falsch ist das zu sagen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Welt in schwarz und weiß eingeteilt werden kann, Carol."

„Ich nämlich auch nicht, und deshalb sage ich es. Hör auf dich für etwas zu bestrafen, was vorher war. Das ist heute irrelevant. Du bist bei uns, genau hier und jetzt. Und im Hier und Jetzt kann man Dinge nicht mehr auf die alte Art regeln. Ich werde mit Rick und Daryl über Aiden sprechen. Er bekommt, was er verdient. Wenn Deanna andere Menschen wegschickt, weil sie sich nicht fügen, dann darf sie bei ihrem Sohn auch keine Ausnahme machen. Ansonsten kümmere ich mich um ihn."

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Judith das Gefühl erleichtert zu sein. Die Last verflog und sie lehnte sich zurück. Dann schlief sie wieder ein, während Carol bei ihr saß. Sie war nicht mehr alleine.

70

 _(Inspiriert von 'Wake (The end is nigh)', Trivium)_

Etwas musste passiert sein, denn der Besorgungstrupp war dezimiert zurückgekehrt. Tara war bewusstlos, Aiden und Noah verschwunden. Judith hing gerade die Wäsche auf und sah Glenn und die anderen hereinkommen. Tara wurde sofort zu diesem Pete gebracht, er war Arzt. Es sah nicht gut aus, denn sie war offenbar am Kopf verletzt.

Judith hielt einen Moment inne und sah die anderen hektisch davonlaufen. Deanna war nach Glenns Hilferufen zu ihnen gelaufen und hatte zuerst nach ihrem Sohn gefragt, das hatte Judith an ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Die Angst, die selbst aus der Ferne zu erkennen war, das war die Angst einer Mutter.

So schnell wie sie alle gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch in den Häusern und Judith war alleine auf der Wiese vor der Waschküche. Vermutlich waren Aiden und Noah tot. Leid tat es ihr nicht, es war lediglich eine Feststellung, die sie so sehr berührte wie die Frage nach der Farbe ihrer Socken – nämlich gar nicht.

Unbeirrt ging sie weiter ihrer Verpflichtung nach. Deanna hatte ihr keinen anderen Job gegeben, obwohl sie gesehen hatte, dass sie für das Waschen mehr als überqualifiziert war. Entweder es interessierte sie nicht, oder sie wollte Judith weiterhin ohne Aufgabe sehen, die eine Waffe erforderte. Judiths Tarnung war ohnehin aufgeflogen und da wäre es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt eine Umorientierung offiziell zu machen.

Die restlichen Bewohner Alexandrias hielten sie wahrscheinlich für eine tickende Zeitbombe, also konnte sie Deannas Zurückhaltung verstehen. Außerdem war gerade ihr Sohn verstorben.

Ein paar Stunden später hatte sich die Aufregung gelegt und Judith war zurück ins Haus gegangen, nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatte. Dort warteten bereits alle in versammelter Truppe im Wohnzimmer. Und es waren tatsächlich alle, bis auf Tara und Rosita. Sie waren im Krankenzimmer und Rosita beobachtete Tara jede Sekunde wahrscheinlich sehr genau.

„Was ist los?" fragte Judith lahm und sah in die Gesichter einer Gruppe, die aussah, als hätte sie eine schlechte Nachricht zu verkünden. Eben eine solche wie die vom Tod der beiden Männer.

„Sie sind tot, ich weiß", fügte sie deshalb hinzu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging sie unbeeindruckt in die Küche, schaltete das Licht an und nahm sich ein Glas aus einem der Hängeschränke. Glenn erhob sich vom Sofa, folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Geduldig wartete er, bis sie das Glas mit Leitungswasser aufgefüllt und einen Schluck davon genommen hatte.

„Woher weißt du es?" begann er ruhig.

„Aiden kam nicht mit euch zurück, ist wahrscheinlich nicht freiwillig dort draußen geblieben. Der Kerl war ein ziemliches Großmaul, aber es war nichts dahinter. Und Noah würdest du nicht zurücklassen. Es ist logisch, dass sie tot sind."

„Vielleicht interessiert es dich nicht, aber Aiden wollte, dass du weißt, dass es ihm leid tat, was da passiert ist. Du weißt schon... Vor zwei Wochen das."

„Du hast Recht, es interessiert mich nicht", erwiderte sie trocken und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt und es ernst gemeint. Das war nicht gelogen, als er mir das gesagt hat. Und Noah... Wie kannst du das so wegstecken?" Glenn war ein guter Kerl, aber sensibel. Er glaubte tatsächlich an das Gute im Menschen. Selbst nach allem, was sie gesehen hatten und noch sehen würden.

„Was soll ich dir dazu sagen, Glenn? Sie sind tot, also interessieren sie mich nicht. Nur die Lebenden interessieren mich. Glaubst du etwa, dass ich noch an Aiden denken werde? Wohl kaum", sagte sie so, als würde sie über das Wetter reden. Sie drehte das Glas in ihrer Hand und sah es an. „Sonst noch was, Glenn?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging wortlos aus der Küche. Sie hörte, wie die Gruppe sich auflöste und der Rest zurück in das andere Haus ging. Sie stellte sich vor die Arbeitsfläche und stützte ihre Arme darauf. Resigniert starrte sie die Marmorfläche an und versuchte an etwas zu denken.

Es kam ihr nichts in den Sinn. Nicht einmal der Tod von Aiden oder von Noah. Es interessierte sie _wirklich_ nicht. Niemand, der mittlerweile tot war, hatte noch Platz in ihren Gedanken. Weder ihr Vater, noch Merle, noch Randall und seine Gruppe, noch Beth oder eben Noah und Aiden. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch schätzungsweise mehr als fünfzehn Menschen auf dem Gewissen und konnte sich an keines der Gesichter richtig erinnern. Es war ihr genau so egal. War sie tatsächlich so eiskalt, wie die anderen dachten? Ein Killer ohne Gewissen? Merle hatte einmal gesagt, dass sie Eier hätte. War es nicht vielmehr das Zeichen vom Verlust der Menschlichkeit?

Er hatte damals die Hütte im Wald gesehen und ihr echten Respekt gezollt.

Ihr Sinnieren wurde von einem Geräusch gestört. Daryl lehnte im Türrahmen und sah sie an.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte sie ohne zu ihm zu gucken.

„Lange genug", erwiderte er knapp.

„Hm..."

„Du solltest darüber reden."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet _du_ zu mir? Komm schon, Daryl, selbst dir dürfte die Ironie darin auffallen."

Statt zu antworten, kam er auf sie zu. Alarmiert drückte sie sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, um frontal zu ihm zu stehen.

„Glaubst du, ich tu dir etwas oder was soll das?" fragte er gereizt.

„Daryl, ich meinte das ernst, was ich an dem Abend gesagt habe, bevor du mich bewusstlos durch die Straßen schleifen musstest..."

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Dass ich mich besser von euch ferngehalten hätte und nie mitgekommen wäre."

„Ist das dein beschissener Ernst?"

Judith fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar und legte eine Hand an den Griff des Jagdmessers.

„Ich glaube schon. Bisher hat es nie ein gutes Ende genommen, wenn ich auf Leute getroffen bin. Irgendwann war ich immer umgeben von Leichen und saß in einer Blutlache. Hier geht es nahtlos weiter. Jetzt ist Noah tot..."

„Du glaubst das wirklich, nicht wahr? Jetzt hör mir mal zu, verdammt! Ich dachte du bist tot, habe mir die Schuld daran gegeben. Heute sehe ich dich an und sehe das, was aus dir geworden ist. Und das nicht, weil du es beigebracht bekommen hast, sondern weil du _alleine_ warst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du so bist. Du hättest nicht so werden müssen, wenn ich rechtzeitig bei dir gewesen wäre." /

„Wie bin ich denn?" fragte sie und Daryl meinte eine gewisse Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Er antwortete nicht, aus Angst sie zu beleidigen. Wie fasste man so etwas in Worte?

„Los, Daryl, sag es mir, wie bin ich denn?" sagte sie aggressiver und ging auf ihn zu. Da war wieder dieser Blick.

Abwehrend nahm er die Hände hoch und versuchte sie zu besänftigen: „Hör auf zu denken, dass jeder dir etwas Böses will. Diesen Kampf verlierst du, Judith."

Sie drängte ihn weiter gegen die Wand und drückte ihm den Unterarm auf den Hals. Er ließ es über sich ergehen, angreifen wollte er sie tatsächlich nicht. Wütend nahm sie den Arm herunter, schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel. Skeptisch sah Daryl sie an. „Was tust du da?"

Judith packte ihn wieder am Hals, dieses Mal mit der Hand und wisperte: „Halt die Klappe, Daryl Dixon."

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sein Herz pochte heftig, sie spürte es an ihrem Oberkörper, der auf seinen gedrückt war. Als sie von ihm abließ, starrten sie sich einen Moment lang an. Zuerst tat niemand von ihnen etwas, doch dann umfasste Daryl ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog es zu sich heran.

Es war ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl, als ihre Lippen sich wieder trafen, so als hätten sie das schon eintausend Male vorher getan. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, den Rücken und endeten auf ihrem Po.

Hastig drückte er Judith gegen die Arbeitsfläche, hob sie hoch und setzte sie darauf ab. Schwer atmend ließ er seine Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten und zog es nach oben. Zitternd nestelte sie an seinen Hemdknöpfen herum und streifte das Hemd letztlich von seinen Schultern. Judith schluckte und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust.

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte er abwehrend, denn sie sah höchstwahrscheinlich gerade seine Narben an.

„Nein, ich finde nur... Du bist so viel schöner als ich", presste sie hervor. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste sie ihn wieder und fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum.

„Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er leise, während er ihre Hände umfasste, um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Ich sagte, Klappe halten, Dixon", keuchte sie und biss ihm leicht ins Kinn. Kraftvoll schwang sie sich von der Arbeitsfläche und rang ihn zu Boden, sodass sie auf ihm saß. Daryl hielt den Atem an und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und drehte sich mit ihr um. Nun lag sie unter ihm und bewegte sich nicht.

„Sicher?" murmelte er und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre. Erst regte sie sich nicht, dann ein Kopfnicken. Die Mischung der Gefühle, die ihn in diesem Moment überrollte, hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt. Diese Frau war ihm in jeder Hinsicht ein Rätsel und hatte doch die vollkommene Macht über ihn.


	27. Distanz

71

Aaron klopfte sachte an die Tür. Nur kurze Zeit später öffnete Deanna und ließ ihn herein. Im Wohnzimmer bat sie ihn Platz zu nehmen. Er setzte sich und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Aaron?" fragte sie traurig lächelnd und beugte sich vor.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Daryl als meinem neuen Scout, doch möchte ich mein Team erweitern", begann er seine Ausführung. „Es ist nämlich so, dass ich mich mit ihm zwar sicher fühle, doch könnten wir noch jemand drittes gebrauchen."

„Wer käme da in Frage?" Deanna schien gespannt auf den Vorschlag.

„Nun... Judith wäre perfekt."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, sie ist schnell gereizt", widersprach Deanna sofort und Aaron hob die Hände gestikulierend.

„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber ich halte sie für die einzig richtige Wahl für den Job."

„Du wirst mir sicher erklären, wie du darauf kommst."

Aaron sah an die Decke und überlegte kurz. „Wie soll ich das in Worte fassen..."

„Sag einfach die Wahrheit."

Er lächelte. „Na gut. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts gesagt, weil der Tod von Aiden und Noah zu schmerzlich war, als dass ich dich mit personeller Umstrukturierung belasten wollte. Ich war vor ein paar Wochen draußen mit Daryl, da wurden wir von Beißern eingekreist. Wir hätten uns zwar verteidigen können, doch fielen sie plötzlich tot um wie die Fliegen. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah und hatte Angst. Sie war uns hinterher geschlichen und keiner von uns beiden hat sie bemerkt, nicht einmal Daryl hat sie gehört und das soll was heißen. Sie kann schießen, sich tarnen und hat ein Gespür für Menschen, denke ich."

„Denkst du das bloß, weil Daryl es denkt?"

„Nein, Deanna, ich bin freiwillig hier. Er hat mich nicht hergeschickt oder ähnliches. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch dagegen, aber nicht, weil er ihr nicht traut. Die beiden sind ein gutes Team, ich hab's mir ansehen dürfen. Kommunikation, Deckung für den jeweils anderen, feste Aufgabenverteilung und so weiter, das ganze Programm. Außerdem hat sie keine Angst."

„Das könnte das größte Problem sein, Aaron. Gerade diese Furchtlosigkeit ist das Gefährlichste an ihr. Sie hat uns alle hinter das Licht geführt... Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Ja, unbedingt."

„Dann sollt ihr es ausprobieren. Bei eurer nächsten Tour solltet ihr sie mitnehmen und sehen wie sie sich schlägt. Wenn Daryl oder du auch nur unzufrieden _ausseht_ , werde ich sie wieder Wäsche machen lassen, ist das klar?"

Aaron nickte und erhob sich erleichtert von dem Sessel. Jetzt musste er die frohe Botschaft nur noch an seine beiden Begleiter überbringen.

xxx

„Hast du dir das gut überlegt?" fragte Daryl und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Aaron nickte.

„Ja, du weißt doch am besten, zu was sie fähig ist. Die Einlage damals im Wald... Das hat mich ein wenig beeindruckt. Und ich will nicht, dass sie weiterhin diesen Blödsinn da machen muss. Dafür ist sie nun wirklich zu überqualifiziert. Findest du etwa nicht?"

Daryl zog an der Zigarette und sah an Aaron vorbei. Überqualifiziert fürs Waschen? Ja. Aber wollte er sie nach draußen mitnehmen? Darauf wusste er keine Antwort.

Sie hatten kaum ein Wort gesprochen, seit sie vor fünf Tagen in der Küche übereinander hergefallen waren. Er wusste nicht, ob es bloß eine Reaktion auf den Tod Noahs gewesen war und ihre Art damit umzugehen. Allerdings konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie jeden beliebigen Mann aus der Gruppe an sich herangelassen hätte.

Seine Gedanken fuhren seitdem Achterbahn und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob sie überhaupt noch darüber nachdachte. Es sah nicht so aus, aber er wurde ohnehin nicht schlau aus ihr. Für ihn war die Verbindung jetzt nicht mehr zu kappen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und er sie beschützen musste. Noch mehr als vorher schon. Und ausgerechnet jetzt kam Aaron mit dem Vorschlag, sie zu einem Teil des Teams zu machen. Wie trennte man Privates vom Job? Daryl hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich diese Frage jemals in einem solchen Zusammenhang stellen würde. Es war fast zu komisch.

„Daryl, sag doch bitte was dazu."

Irritiert trat er die Zigarette aus und nickte. „Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden."

„Gut, ich werde ihr Bescheid sagen. Morgen kann es losgehen."

Aaron entfernte sich und marschierte über die Straße. Wenigstens war sich einer seiner Sache sicher. Mit Judith und ihm an seiner Seite, brauchte Aaron sich definitiv keine Sorgen um sein Überleben zu machen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie mitspielte.

72

Judith zog gerade ihre Lederjacke zu und wollte aus dem Haus gehen, Daryl und Aaron wollten, dass sie mit in den Wald kam. Im Türrahmen stand Abraham und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie lahm.

„Ich möchte das aus der Welt schaffen."

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, was du meinst", behauptete sie.

„Doch, ich denke, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, ich weiß. Der Kerl auf dem Highway – das war wohl was Persönliches. Das hat man gesehen. Im Grunde ist es doch so, dass jeder von uns schon auf sein Nemesis getroffen ist. Und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist nämlich auch so, dass ich selbst ebenfalls Dinge getan habe, für die mich andere verurteilten. Aber ich habe eine Chance gekriegt und das solltest du auch."

Abraham trat näher und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Skeptisch blickte sie nach oben in sein Gesicht und ergriff sie letztlich. Er lächelte.

„Und seit du mit Aiden auf die Party marschiert bist, glaube ich, dass ich dir Unrecht getan habe. Du hättest ihn töten können, das weiß ich und ich finde, dass du ehrlichen Respekt verdienst, weil du es nicht getan hast. Nicht jeder hätte sich beherrschen können, vor allem nicht in deiner Situation."

„Aiden war nur ein dummer Junge, er hatte seine Waffe nicht mal entsichert, als er sie auf mich richtete. Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Der Typ auf dem Highway dagegen... Der hat ein Mädchen vergewaltigt und vor meinen Augen erschossen. An meiner Stelle hättest du dasselbe getan", sagte sie in die entstandene Pause hinein und zog die Maske aus der Jackentasche. /

Dann schlüpfte sie an Abraham vorbei und ließ die Tür offen stehen. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schluckte. Anscheinend hatte er ihr tatsächlich mehr Unrecht getan als er vermutet hatte.

73

 _(Inspiriert von 'She gave her Heart to Deadpool', Emmure)_

Ihre erste gemeinsame Tour seit sie in Alexandria angekommen waren. Zumindest die erste offizielle. Judith war ihnen mehr als ein Mal gefolgt, hatte aber immer das Glück gehabt unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Ihr fehlte das alleine sein und die Ruhe des Waldes. Die Menschen um sie herum waren eine einzige Plage. Hier, zwar in Begleitung von Daryl und Aaron, konnte sie die anderen vergessen und zur Not Beißer zwischen die Augen schießen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Schweigend bewegten sie sich durch das Laub und hielten Ausschau. Hinter einem Baum fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. Daryl hatte es wohl auch gesehen und sie gingen zu der Stelle. Abgetrennte Körperteile lagen dort herum, ein ganzer Unterkörper und zwei Arme. Der Kopf und der Oberkörper waren nirgends zu sehen.

„Den Rest haben sie mitgenommen. Ist gerade erst passiert", sagte Daryl. Er hatte Recht, das Blut war noch nicht vollständig geronnen. Aaron sah angewidert aus. Judith beugte sich nach unten und sah die Stellen an, an denen die Arme vom Torso getrennt worden waren.

„Das war kein besonders scharfes Messer", sagte sie und legte das Gewehr neben sich. Dann hob sie einen abgetrennten Arm hoch und sah ihn sich genauer an. Sie roch daran und verkündete: „War definitiv ein Beißer."

Aaron verzog das Gesicht und wurde blass. „Das ist widerlich", murmelte er.

„Weiter", sagte Daryl und sie gingen tiefer in den Wald.

Sie schnappte sich das Gewehr und folgte ihm schweigend.

An einem Baum hing eine nackte Frauenleiche, sie war gefesselt und ausgeweidet. Judith dachte spontan an Randall, den sie ähnlich wie diese Frau an einem Baum zurückgelassen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Randalls Schreie machte sich eine seltsame Zufriedenheit in ihr breit. Doch was hatte dieses Mädchen getan, um so sterben zu müssen?

Aaron war noch bleicher als zuvor und fragte: „Auch gerade erst passiert?"

Daryl nickte knapp und hob den Kopf der Frau an. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte ein großes W.

Judith stutzte. „Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen. Hier in der Gegend, es waren ein paar Beißer, die hatten auch so etwas auf der Stirn."

Beide Männer sahen sie an. „Ich frage mich, wie du es geschafft hast, dich jedes Mal unbemerkt raus zu schleichen und danach stundenlang nicht gesucht zu werden. Zumal meine Wäsche immer sauber war", sagte Aaron schnippisch. Daryl runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben das auch schon oft gesehen. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, wer das macht. Wahrscheinlich auch die Typen, die den Beißer auseinander geschnitten haben und dieser Frau das angetan haben..." Daryl ging um den Baum herum und sah sich die Fesseln an. „So etwas Ähnliches habe ich schon mal gesehen, allerdings ist das schon eine Weile her", sagte er.

„Glaubst du es handelt sich um den gleichen Täter?" fragte Aaron plötzlich alarmiert.

„Nein, das hier ist anders. Diese Frau ist nackt und ihre Arme sind ebenfalls in den Fesseln. Es kam mir nur gerade der Gedanke, nichts weiter... Der Junge, den ich damals so gefunden habe, der hatte die Arme frei, war nur am Bauch gefesselt. Und sein Mörder hat ihm einen Revolver mit nur einer Kugel da gelassen. Rate, was der Idiot gemacht hat?! Natürlich auf die Beißer geschossen, statt sich selbst die Kugel zu geben."

Judith schwieg. Aaron sah verängstigt aus, dann bemühte er sich um eine feste Stimme und fragte: „Wer tut so etwas?" /

Daryl sah Judiths unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr fort: „Jemand, der ihn vorher mit tiefen Schnitten an Armen, Beinen und Gesicht in den Wald zu den Streunern geschickt hat. Keine Ahnung, was der Junge getan hatte, aber er hatte sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht."

Während er sprach, hatte er die ganze Zeit Judith im Blick behalten. Er wollte ihre Reaktion auf diese Geschichte sehen. Sie zeigte keine, ganz wie er vermutet hatte. Traute er ihr das zu? Die Sache mit Randall hatte ihn lange beschäftigt.

Allerdings fühlte er sich langsam so, als würde er Judith alles zutrauen. Seitdem sie so überraschend mit ihm geschlafen hatte, noch viel mehr. Da war wieder der zentrale Gegensatz: schön und hässlich, Liebe und Hass, zerbrechlich und gefährlich. Diese Frau hatte mehrmals Männer überwältigt, die mindestens doppelt so schwer und zwei Köpfe größer gewesen waren als sie. Warum sollte sie dann nicht auch Menschen wie Randall aufschneiden und in den Wald schicken, um sie nachher zum Selbstmord zu zwingen?

„Was sagst du dazu?" fragte er sie aus einem Impuls heraus.

Abgelenkt drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm.

„Uninteressant. Sie ist tot und der oder die Verantwortlichen laufen hier draußen noch herum. _Das_ ist interessant. Wir sollten uns umschauen und ihn oder sie suchen, bevor sie plötzlich in Alexandria an die Tür klopfen."

„Hm", war Daryls knappe Antwort darauf. Er schaffte es nicht, sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Keine ihrer Handlungen ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich für ihn, die Gruppe oder diese Leiche direkt vor ihnen mehr als nötig interessierte. Genau wie sie gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht behielt sie am Ende Recht und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie sie wirklich besser nicht mitgenommen hätten. Daryl wusste so langsam nicht mehr, wer Judith eigentlich war. Hatten sie etwa den Tod höchstpersönlich bei sich aufgenommen? Der Tod in Gestalt dieser Frau, seine einzige Schwäche...

74

„Pete lebt jetzt in einem anderen Haus, das ist das einzige, das wir tun konnten", sagte Carol seufzend und sah Daryl an.

„Wie nimmt er es auf?" fragte Daryl und sah auf den Boden.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, ich werde aber noch mit ihm reden. Heute Abend will Deanna ein Forum stattfinden lassen, in welchem über Rick entschieden wird. Sie überlegt ihn wegzuschicken."

„Leben eigentlich nur Idioten hier?"

Carol antwortete nicht und bedachte Daryl mit einem neugierigen Blick. Er wusste, was sie als nächstes fragen würde. „Wie schlägt sie sich da draußen?"

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu ihr sprach Bände. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Was ist los, Daryl? Ist etwas passiert?" Carol wirkte beunruhigt.

„Nein... Doch... Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. Unbeholfen versuchte er einen Stein wegzutreten.

„Rede mit mir. Bevor ich mit _ihr_ rede", sagte Carol kalt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat... Wir haben... Es war ein Fehler. Und entwickelt sich zu einem Alptraum. Und sie tut so, als wäre es nicht passiert. Ich bin ein Idiot, Carol. Ein naiver Vollidiot", stammelte er und wurde blass.

„Habt ihr etwa...?" Aus großen Augen sah Carol ihn an. „War es wenigstens gut?" Sie lachte.

„Hör auf, das ist nicht witzig!" sagte er empört und seine Wangen wurden rot.

„Ich meine es ernst, Daryl. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er schwieg und starrte auf die Wiese vor ihnen. „Ich dachte jahrelang, sie sei tot und jetzt das, wie fühle ich mich wohl...? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist... Sie ist gut da draußen, keine Frage. Weiß was sie tut. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mitkommt, weil sie etwas beitragen will, oder ob sie mich verhöhnt oder ob sie es einfach nur tut, um sich nicht zu langweilen. Sie interessiert sich nicht besonders für diese Gemeinschaft hier. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, lässt sie Aaron und mich vielleicht einfach zurück. Überleben, nicht leben. Das hat sie mal zu mir gesagt."

„Macht es dir Angst sie so zu sehen wie sie jetzt ist?" Carol steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Daryl überlegte. „Ja..."

„Damit tust du ihr Unrecht, vergiss das nicht. Sie hat viel durchgemacht und ist freiwillig mitgekommen. Erinnere dich daran wie du warst, als du auf uns gestoßen bist. Wie ich war. Sie wird sich arrangieren. Es ist sicher nicht einfach, wenn man so lange alleine da draußen war. Niemand von uns kann sich das auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen. Gib ihr eine Chance."

Er nickte. Doch war es wirklich so einfach, wie Carol es sagte? Einfach abwarten und die Sache würde sich klären? Daryl war sich nicht sicher.


	28. Alleingang

75

Ein Mann im roten Poncho war ihnen entwischt und nun befanden sie sich vor einem großen eingezäunten Gelände, auf dem mehrere LKWs standen. Es waren Beißer innerhalb des Zaunes und Daryl sah seine beiden Begleiter an.

Judith nickte bloß und sagte: „Geht ihr rein, ich sehe mich hier draußen um." Sie zog die Maske über das Gesicht und sah Daryl aus dunklen Augen an, die das einzige waren, was er noch von ihr sehen konnte. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Drei Runden."

Aaron und Daryl sahen ihr nach, während sie mit dem Präzisions-Gewehr in den Wald verschwand. „Los geht's", raunte Daryl und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment gekommen, in dem sie einfach für immer verschwand, obwohl sie sich auf sie verließen. Sein Gespräch mit Carol fiel ihm wieder ein, schnell schob er den Gedanken bei Seite und stapfte mit Aaron zu den LKWs, die Werbung für Konservenessen aufgedruckt hatten. Es regte sich nichts.

xxx

Judith schlich durch den Wald. Endlich alleine. Daryls und Aarons Gegenwart war zwar erträglich, doch die Gesamtsituation ließ zu wünschen übrig.

In Alexandria passierten gerade Dinge, die problematisch waren. Pete... Er war ihr schon von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen, doch hieß das nichts, da sie prinzipiell für jeden so fühlte. Eigentlich hätte sie merken müssen, dass es dieser Friseurin und ihren beiden Söhnen heute genau so ging wie ihr selbst, bevor es alles angefangen hatte.

Aber selbst das drang nicht zu ihr durch, ihr Kopf blieb einfach leer. Seit sie ihren Vater getötet hatte, lebte sie in einem Nebel, der sie betäubte. Weder das Hinausschleichen aus Alexandria, noch Aidens Angriff oder dessen Tod hatten etwas in ihr berührt. Nicht einmal die Nacht mit Daryl hatte daran etwas geändert. Bloße Neugierde hatte sie dazu getrieben, nicht das Bedürfnis ihm nahe zu sein.

Es hatte sie bloß interessiert, ob sich danach etwas verändern würde. Judith war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie ihn damit verletzte. Er hatte ihr gegenüber auch nie Andeutungen darüber gemacht, dass es so war. Zusätzlich war er noch ein Mann, der wahrscheinlich nur die Chance ergriffen hatte, die sich ihm in diesem Moment bot. Welcher Mann sagte schon nein zu einer Frau, die ihm ein offensichtliches Angebot machte? Waren die Motive dafür dann nicht sogar völlig irrelevant?

Für sie schien es logisch, also hatte sie seit es passiert war, nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Allerdings sah er sie seitdem immer so seltsam an, Judith konnte den Ausdruck nicht ganz zuordnen, er war ihr fremd. Also nahm sie es zur Kenntnis, mehr konnte und wollte sie nicht tun.

Ihr Weg durch den Wald und die unmittelbare Umgebung des Zaunes verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Sie beschloss ihren Umkreis etwas zu erweitern und traf auf einen Wagen, dessen hintere Türen beide geöffnet waren. Aus beiden Einstiegen entfernten sich Fußspuren in dieselbe Richtung.

Hier waren zwei Menschen ausgestiegen und weggegangen, so viel erkannte sie. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie diesen Spuren folgen, oder lieber zurück zu den anderen beiden gehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die erste Überlegung und ging lautlos durch die kühle Luft.

xxx

Ein Mann namens Morgan hatte sie aus dem Auto befreit, in dem sie festsaßen. Er hatte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und kämpfte bloß mit einem Stab bewaffnet. Es war beeindruckend. Von Judith war weit und breit keine Spur zu finden.

Daryl wollte im Wald nach ihr suchen, vielleicht lief sie noch ihre Runden oder hatte sich verirrt. Oder seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet und sie war tatsächlich einfach abgehauen. Es war alles möglich. Morgan bemerkte seinen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und trat vor ihn. „Dein Blick gefällt mir nicht. Was ist?"

„Wir waren eigentlich zu dritt. Sie wollte die Gegend absichern und dann zu uns stoßen."

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf und er wirkte ehrlich besorgt. „Wisst ihr wo sie hingegangen ist?"

Aaron verneinte. „Das ist nicht gut, Jungs", fügte Morgan hinzu. „Hier laufen zwei Männer herum, die halten sich für Wölfe und malen sich Ws auf die Stirn. Haben versucht mich anzugreifen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt sind, aber eure Freundin ist in Gefahr, wenn sie nichtsahnend hier draußen herumläuft. Wir sollten sie schnellstmöglich finden."

Daryl schluckte seinen Zorn herunter und Angst überrollte sein Innerstes.

Aaron stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah die Männer an. „Zuerst sollten wir zurück nach Alexandria. Dann können wir die anderen alarmieren und einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen. Mit mehreren Leuten zu suchen wird effektiver sein."

Daryl nickte und sagte keinen Ton bis sie in Alexandria angekommen waren. Es war bereits dunkel und das Forum bezüglich Ricks Schlägerei war gerade dabei zu eskalieren.

xxx

 _(Inspiriert von 'The Awakening', Caliban)_

Lange dachte Judith darüber nach, ob sie zurückgehen sollte. In den letzten Minuten hatte sie wieder die Freiheit gespürt, die sie sich selbst so überraschend genommen hatte, indem sie Ricks Angebot wahrnahm.

Gerade war es so, als würde eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern fallen. Keine Versteckspiele mehr, keine Blicke, die sie fixierten und keine Langeweile, die sie von innen auffraß. Die Mauern Alexandrias taten ihr nicht besonders gut.

Auch Daryls Gegenwart tat ihr nicht gut, denn sein seltsamer Blick konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Es kostete sie viel Kraft und Geduld es einfach zu ertragen, doch das war weiß Gott nicht einfach. Außerdem verstand sie nicht, was sein Problem war. Genau so wenig, wie sie verstand, warum sie mitgegangen war.

Wenn sie jetzt verschwand, dann würden sie vielleicht zuerst nach ihr suchen, doch das würde schnell im Sande verlaufen und Carol würde ihre Drohung ohnehin nicht wahrmachen... Judith konnte also nur gewinnen. Und die Gruppe ebenfalls.

Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um, denn sie folgte immer noch den Spuren, die beim Auto begonnen hatten. Kurz atmete sie durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah sie an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass ihre Hand den Griff des Jagdmessers umklammerte. Sie hatte damit ihren ersten Beißer getötet, das kleine Mädchen von nebenan. Wenn sie es nicht besessen hätte, dann wäre sie von einem verwandelten Kind gefressen worden.

Niemand sonst war jemals so sehr an ihrem Überleben interessiert gewesen wie Daryl... War sie es ihm schuldig nach ihm zu suchen? Die Regeln der alten Welt hatte sie beinahe alle vergessen.

Dann fiel ihr die Geschichte von Beth wieder ein. Sie hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie der Mann, mit dem sie vor dem Grady Memorial unterwegs gewesen war aussah, wenn er von der Frau sprach, die er zurücklassen musste. Laut Beth hatte er etwas für sie übrig gehabt.

Judith dachte einen Moment länger darüber nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es Daryl gewesen sein muss, von dem Beth gesprochen hatte. Und sie selbst die Frau, die er zurückließ.

„Scheiße...", entfuhr es ihr leise und sie ging weiter den Spuren nach. Sie musste nach den beiden suchen, sie stand verdammt nochmal in Daryls Schuld und das _für immer_.

Langsam verlor sich das Tageslicht und sie kam dort an, wo die Spuren plötzlich endeten. Sie hörte auf darüber nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Fund.

In diesem Augenblick war die Dunkelheit ihr größter Verbündeter. Die Spuren hatten sie von dem verlassenen Auto zurück zum Gelände mit den LKWs geführt. Vor den Toren des Zaunes standen gerade drei Gestalten und Judith erkannte den Mann im roten Poncho wieder. Seine beiden Begleiter hatten ihn wohl gezwungen ihnen zu folgen.

Durch das Zielfernrohr des Gewehres konnte sie beobachten, wie einer der Männer ihm nach einem kurzen Gespräch die Kehle aufschnitt. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, also war sie nicht besonders überrascht, als es tatsächlich geschah.

Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass sie diesen Kampf alleine ausfechten müssen würde. Aber es war ihr gerade nichts lieber als das. Aaron und Daryl hatten sich in den letzten Minuten, in denen sie das Gelände beobachtet hatte, nicht blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon zurück in Alexandria – die getöteten Beißer auf dem Boden sprachen dafür.

Die beiden Männer schalteten eine Anlage an, die die Beißer mit Musik in die LKWs lockte. Anscheinend war das ganze Gelände zu einer groß angelegten Falle umfunktioniert worden. Zusätzlich zur Musik blinkte ein Licht und zog die Streuner in Scharen zu den Ladeflächen. Für einen kurzen Moment ging sie die Alternativen durch. Da ihr Team nicht mehr zugegen war, suchten sie vielleicht nach ihr. Prinzipiell waren sie also in Sicherheit und sie hatte Zeit sich umzusehen. Falls sie doch noch hier sein sollten, so fand sie sie und konnte sie befreien. Es konnte also nur positiv ausgehen. Entschlossen schlich sie aus dem Wald.

Judith näherte sich dem Gelände so weit wie möglich und legte wieder das Gewehr an, um durch das Zielfernrohr besser sehen zu können. Einer der Männer wühlte gerade in einem Rucksack, den jemand auf dem Gelände hatte liegen lassen. In ihrer Tasche suchte sie nach dem Nachtsichtgerät und hielt es sich vor die Augen.

Er sah gerade ein paar Abzüge an, die Aaron immer mit sich führte. Diese beiden Menschen dort wussten also, dass es Alexandria gab, weil Aaron nicht auf seinen Rucksack aufpasste. Oder weil er angegriffen worden war... Judith dachte darüber nach, was sie täte, wenn sie die Aaron und Daryl als Beißer vorfand. Sie hatte noch genügend Munition.

Ihr fiel noch ein weiteres Detail auf: beide hatten ein großes W auf die Stirn gemalt. Hier waren also die Psychopathen, die nackte Frauen an Bäume fesselten, um sie ausweiden zu lassen. Ein Gefühl der Vorfreude machte sich in ihr breit, endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der den Tod verdiente. Dann dachte sie über ihr eigenes Verhalten nach, welches sie sich selbst als beunruhigend bescheinigt hatte.

Judith war in diesem Augenblick eigentlich nur die Psychopathin, die Jungs mit nur einer Kugel im Revolver an Bäume fesselte, um sie ausweiden zu lassen... Diese beiden malten sich einen Buchstaben ins Gesicht und sie bedeckte ihres mit einer Maske. Sie hätte sich zu ihnen gesellen können, es bestand sowieso kein großer Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Warum also verdienten diese beiden in ihren Augen den Tod mehr als sie selbst? Nur weil sie Aiden nicht getötet hatte? Oder weil sie sich einredete Gründe für das zu haben was sie tat?

Einen Moment lang dachte sie nach. Sie entschied sich Aarons Rucksack zu holen und nach den beiden Ausschau zu halten. Der Krach der Musik überdeckte die Geräusche, die sie verursachte und wie ein Schatten bewegte sie sich über das Gelände in das Gebäude. Sie legte ihre Schusswaffen neben einen alten Container, das Gewicht würde sie sonst nur langsamer machen. Dann schlich sie sich in die erste Lagerhalle und wartete bis der Mann die Tasche in einen Raum geworfen hatte.

Die Dunkelheit umklammerte sie wie der feste Griff eines allgegenwärtigen Ungeheuers. Die Luft wurde knapp und sie fühlte sich wie in einem Brei aus Nebel und Gerüchen, in dem sie sich bloß durch kräftezehrende Bewegungen wie beim Schwimmen fortbewegen konnte. In einer Art Kammer fand sie den Rucksack, achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Die beiden Männer waren immer noch draußen, um ihre Falle weiter aufzubauen. Judith hatte also nur ein geringes Zeitfenster, um ihren Plan auszuführen.

Hektisch schnappte sie nach dem Rucksack und es fiel etwas heraus. Es waren die Fotos, die Aaron immer mit sich trug, um zu beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit über seine Gemeinschaft sagte und die der Mann sich schon angesehen hatte.

Eins der Bilder fiel Judith sofort ins Auge: Es waren Rick und Carl darauf zu sehen, direkt vor der Mauer. Die Männer wussten also nicht nur, wie das Gemäuer der Stadt aufgebaut war, sondern auch, wer dort lebte. Und dass Kinder dort waren. Das machte die Gruppe verwundbar.

Alexandria war vielleicht schon verloren. Zumindest dann, wenn sie nichts gegen diese beiden unternahm. So schnell wie möglich raffte sie die Fotos zusammen und stopfte sie in den Rucksack. Schritte ließen sie zusammenfahren und sich panisch umblicken, denn sie hatte nicht wahrgenommen, dass die Musik zwischenzeitlich ausgegangen war.

Schnell blickte sie sich um. In diesem Raum gab es nichts, wo sie sich hätte verstecken können. Judith entschied sich für den offenen Kampf. Wenn sie heute sterben sollte, dann war es eben so. Seelenruhig zückte sie eines der Streichhölzer aus Aarons Rucksack und zündete kurzerhand die ganze Tasche an. Dann zog sie ihre Messer und entspannte sich völlig. Sollten sie nur kommen, sie war bereit...


	29. Dunkelheit

_"Unprotected, defenseless, drifting through the void._

 _Forever at the mercy of all starving wolves."_

 _\- 'Beyond Redemption', Heaven Shall Burn_

76

Daryl dachte die ganze Nacht darüber nach, was er davon halten sollte, dass Rick Pete erschossen hatte. Auch wenn Deanna ihm das Kommando dazu gab, so war Rick dennoch verantwortlich für den Tod des Mannes und irgendwie wurde Daryl den Eindruck nicht los, dass er ihn ebenfalls in gewisser Weise provoziert hatte.

Ricks Verhalten machte ihm Sorgen. Aber nicht nur das war ein Problem, um das er sich kümmern musste. Auch Judiths Verschwinden gehörte zu den Dingen, die die Welt nicht leichter machten.

Im Innersten hoffte er darauf, dass sie vielleicht wirklich nur davongelaufen war und sich nie wieder blicken ließ, doch ging ihm das, was Morgan gesagt hatte nicht aus dem Kopf.

Männer, die sich für Wölfe hielten... Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Er wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager.

Wenn er nicht sofort etwas tat und einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellte, dann würde er noch verrückt werden.

Entschlossen schritt er aus dem Haus in die kühle Morgenluft, auf dem Weg zu Deannas Haus. Zwar war die zu sehr vom Tod ihres Mannes erschüttert, doch wollte er nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis losziehen und Judith suchen.

77

„Zieh deine Sachen aus, ganz langsam. Und dann wirfst du das Zeug zu mir rüber", befahl ihr ein Mann mit längeren dunklen Haaren. Er sah sie aus irren Augen an und sie zögerte für einen Moment. Die Schusswaffen außerhalb des Gebäudes zu deponieren war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen, doch waren die Chancen fair verteilt - die Menschen, die hier lebten trugen auch nur Messer bei sich.

Judith schluckte ihren augenblicklichen Selbsthass herunter und kam der Aufforderung nach. Resigniert zog sie Maske, Handschuhe und Jacke aus und schmiss sie achtlos auf den schmutzigen Betonboden vor sich.

Sie war alleine mit dem Kerl, was genau die anderen machten, wusste sie nicht. Die Hoffnung, dass es nichts mit Alexandria zu tun hatte, ließ sie weitermachen und einen Plan ausfeilen. Sofern es überhaupt etwas brachte, irgendwas auch nur im Ansatz zu planen.

„Sehr gut. Und den Rest auch..."

Judith stutzte. In seiner Art mit ihr umzugehen erinnerte er sie an den Mann, der Rick in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte. Ein Irrer. Das sah sie bloß an der Art und Weise wie er sie betrachtete. Gierig und zurückhaltend. Wie jemand, der noch nie ein weibliches Wesen freiwillig zu Willen gehabt hatte. Tolle Aussichten also auf das, was ihr bevorstand.

Um sich von diesem Gedankengang abzulenken, zog sie sich besonders langsam aus und versuchte einen Überblick über den Raum zu bekommen. Er war etwas größer als die Kammer, in der sie Aarons Rucksack verbrannt hatte, doch genau so spartanisch eingerichtet. Nichts also, was sie zu einer Waffe hätte machen können. Es war idiotisch gewesen ohne die Waffen loszuziehen... Darüber wollte sie sich später ärgern.

Wenige Augenblicke darauf stand sie splitterfasernackt vor ihrem Problem. Einem männlichen Problem mit einem W auf der Stirn und einem lüsternen Blick.

Judith ekelte sich vor ihrer eigenen Verletzlichkeit und ihrem hässlichen Körper, der gerade kritisch beäugt wurde. Niemandem hatte sie sich jemals aus freien Stücken nackt gezeigt, außer ausgerechnet Daryl und eigentlich war sie froh darüber. Es ging niemanden etwas an.

„Du bist perfekt", murmelte der Fremde.

„Halt die Fresse", spuckte sie verächtlich aus.

„Nana, wir wollen doch nicht frech werden, oder? Aber ich werde darüber hinwegsehen. Stress verdirbt sonst dein Fleisch. Und wir Wölfe mögen gerne frisches Fleisch..."

Judith schluckte. Na super, und auch noch ein Hobby-Metzger. Interessante und zugleich scheißgefährliche Kombination. Zumal er sich selbst und seine Mitstreiter für Wölfe hielt. Sie hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt zu zählen wie viele Menschen diese kleine, aber organisierte Gemeinschaft umfasste. Das machte sie momentan umso gefährlicher.

„Was passiert jetzt, hm? Ihr fesselt mich an einen Baum und weidet mich aus, so wie das andere Mädchen im Wald?" fragte sie trotzig.

Er lächelte und senkte den Blick. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und hob die Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Sie wich ein Stück zurück, wieder grinste er.

„Wenn sie dich mögen, dann vielleicht. Aber das müssen wir erst herausfinden."

Was meinte er nur damit? Es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Wieder schluckte sie und verkrampfte unter seiner Berührung.

„Und jetzt mitkommen, los, los. Da raus."

Er zeigte ihr wo sie langgehen sollte und Judith setzte sich in Bewegung. Schweigend führte er sie zu einem der LKWs, die auf dem Gelände standen. Es war früher Morgen und noch recht kühl, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Vor dem letzten LKW der Reihe hielt er sie an der Schulter und wollte, dass sie stehenblieb. Aus dem Inneren des Laderaumes vernahm sie das Stöhnen und Keuchen zahlreicher Beißer. Die Lautstärke passte zu etwa fünfzehn bis zwanzig von ihnen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Judith die Augen und atmete tief ein. Vielleicht das letzte Mal bevor sie zerfleischt werden sollte.

„Das ist dein neues zu Hause", verkündete der Mann hinter ihr und zog an einer Kette, die den Laderaum krachend öffnete.

Das Tageslicht ermöglichte ihr einen Blick auf den Inhalt. Die Beißer waren alle ohne Arme und Unterkörper an der Wand befestigt oder lagen lose auf dem Boden herum. Das machte sie nicht weniger gefährlich, denn sie bissen und schnappten immer noch nach allem, was nicht nach Verwesung stank.

„Und jetzt rein da."

Eine Frau hatte sich dazugesellt und schien mit wachsender Begeisterung zu beobachten, wie die Beißer Judith bemerkten. Ihr schrilles Lachen unterbrach die augenblickliche Stille und wütend drehte Judith den Kopf in die Richtung der Frau. Sofort verstummte sie, denn sie wusste wohl, dass ihr Opfer nicht verängstigt war.

Judith spürte eine warme Hand an ihrem entblößten Rücken und wurde unsanft in die Todesfalle gestoßen. Augenblicklich verschloss sich die Öffnung mit einem Scheppern und ließ sie in der Finsternis zurück.

78

„Unsere Suche hat bisher nichts ergeben", sagte Aaron an Rick gewandt.

„Hmm", brummte der und sah Aaron und Daryl mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich werde mich mit Morgan auch mal genauer umsehen, wenn wir Pete draußen vergraben."

Daryl seufzte. „Muss das wirklich sein, Rick? Seine Kinder sehen in ihm vielleicht nicht das, was du in ihm gesehen hast."

„Sie werden damit leben müssen. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, werde ich hier in Alexandria keine Mörder begraben."

Ricks Entscheidung war gefällt. Daryl wusste, dass er nicht mit ihm zu diskutieren brauchte. Er sagte es und es wurde gemacht. In solchen Momenten erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie er für Rick fühlte, als der gerade erst in der Gruppe das Kommando übernommen hatte: Skepsis, Widerwille und Abneigung seiner Person gegenüber hatten eine große Rolle gespielt.

Gerade fühlte er diese Mischung wieder in sich aufsteigen. Dennoch widersprach er Rick nicht. Er würde weiter nach Judith suchen und wenn Rick seinen Teil dazu beitrug, sollte es ihm egal sein, wie er dies zu tun gedachte.

xxx

Als Rick und Morgan aus dem Wald zurückkamen, hatten sie Ron bei sich, den älteren Sohn von Jessie und Pete. Er war ihnen anscheinend gefolgt.

Daryl sah allerdings, dass dies nicht der einzige Zwischenfall gewesen sein konnte. Er schraubte gerade an dem Motorrad herum, während Rick auf ihn zukam.

„Wir haben ein Problem...", begann dieser unglücksverheißend.

„Das kommt ja unerwartet." Daryl legte seinen Maulschlüssel bei Seite und richtete sich auf.

Rick zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, kommentierte Daryls sarkastische Bemerkung aber nicht, sondern fuhr fort:

„Draußen gibt es eine Lichtung, nicht sehr weit von hier. Ein alter Steinbruch oder so etwas. Darin befinden sich mindestens dreihundert Beißer, bloß eingesperrt von LKWs. Die ersten können sich bereits befreien und streifen nun durch den Wald. Ich kann nicht ruhig schlafen, solange diese Biester direkt vor unseren Mauern nur darauf warten, dass es regnet und die LKWs abrutschen. Ich brauche dich hier. Du musst die Suche nach Judith unterbrechen, bis wir das in den Griff bekommen haben."

Rick sah Daryls Widerwillen, doch sprach er sofort weiter.

„Wir werden sie finden, doch nützt es nichts, wenn wir danach von einer Herde niedergetrampelt werden, hörst du?"

Er war sehr nah an Daryl herangetreten und sprach eindringlich mit ihm.

„Ich werde die Gruppe fragen, wer bereit wäre uns zu helfen. Wir müssen einen Plan entwickeln wie wir die Beißer loswerden. Und dazu brauche ich dich unbedingt, Daryl. Ich werde mich nicht auf jemanden von diesen unerfahrenen Leuten verlassen."

Daryl blinzelte mehrmals und drehte das Werkzeug in seinen Händen. Dann nickte er und sah Rick fest ins Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie dann noch lebt, Sheriff", erwiderte Daryl und widmete sich wortlos wieder dem Motorrad.

79

Sie hatten fast zwei Wochen gebraucht, um ihre Route für die Beißer mit Zäunen und Wellblechen abzustecken. Es war viel Arbeit gewesen und hatte sie noch mehr Geduld gekostet, während die Beißer sich weiterhin aus dem provisorischen Gefängnis befreien konnten.

Von Judith immer noch keine Spur. Daryl war nach der Arbeit an der Straße immer mit Aaron oder Michonne in den Wald gegangen, um nach ihr zu suchen.

Sie konnte überall sein. Und schon wieder hatte er keine Ahnung wo zum Teufel er nach ihr suchen sollte.

Doch im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, das er sie zurückgelassen hatte, schrieb er sie nicht einfach als tot ab. Dafür war sie zu zäh. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie tot war.

Zwar hatte er das nie gewollt, doch war ihm der Gedanke erträglicher gewesen als die Vorstellung, dass sie allein irgendwo litt bis sie schließlich in dem Wissen starb, dass er sie nicht gerettet hatte.

Rick war permanent damit beschäftigt die Gemeinschaft zu übernehmen und den Entscheidungen seinen Stil aufzudrücken.

Bisher funktionierte es reibungslos, doch würde sich früher oder später jemand ernsthafter gegen ihn auflehnen als Carter es versucht hatte.

Daryl dachte weiter nach, doch musste er sich für ihren Aufbruch bereitmachen. Das Motorrad stand fertig am Tor von Alexandria, er musste es nur noch starten, dann konnte ihr Vorhaben in Angriff genommen werden.

Der Plan war recht simpel, damit auch die Unerfahrenen mithelfen konnten. Sein Part war darauf beschränkt in mäßigem Tempo vor einem Wagen herzufahren, in dem Sasha und Abraham saßen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Beißer pausenlos auf sich zu lenken, damit sie folgten.

Daryl hoffte, dass nichts schiefging.


	30. Blut

80

 _(Inspiriert von 'Resident Evil Main Theme', Marilyn Manson)_

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie in dem LKW verbracht hatte. Das einzige Problem, das sie hatte, war ihr Durst. Daran konnte sie etwa abschätzen, dass es bisher mindestens zwei Tage sein mussten, seit sie ihr das letzte Mal etwas zu Trinken durch einen Spalt an der Öffnung zur Ladefläche geschoben hatten. Angst hatte sie keine.

Eigentlich saß sie seit mindestens zwei Wochen bloß in der Mitte der Ladefläche und hörte sich ununterbrochen das Gekreische der Beißer an. Ihre Torsos lagen immer noch unbewegt herum und sie wartete bis sie sich beruhigten, weil sie zu sehr ihren Geruch angenommen hatte. An diesem Tag war es dann so weit.

Blind tastete sie vorsichtig um sich und befühlte ihre direkte Umgebung. Ihre Finger strichen über das unebene Gewebe eines Brustkorbes, der sich kaum noch bewegte. Der erste, der aufgehört hatte zu zappeln, ein gutes Zeichen. Zuvor hatte sie das Risiko sich zu bewegen und von einem dieser Dinger gebissen zu werden nicht eingehen wollen.

Ihre Hände glitten weiter über das faulige Fleisch und kamen schließlich an der Stelle an, an der der Unterkörper von den Wölfen abgesägt worden war.

Eingeweide und Fett hingen in Fetzen herum und sie griff beherzt hinein. Als sie genug Fleisch in den Händen hielt, zog sie kräftig daran und beförderte alles aus dem Brustkorb heraus. Die Dunkelheit erleichterte ihr ihre Tätigkeit ungemein, denn sie musste nicht sehen was sie tat.

Judith kniete sich konzentriert vor ihr zukünftiges Arbeitsutensil und hob es zu sich. Für eine Sekunde hielt sie die Luft an und begann das geronnene Blut auf ihren Armen, Beinen und ihrem Oberkörper zu verschmieren.

Wenn sie schon nackt war, dann musste sie sich eine andere Art von Rüstung erschaffen und sei es aus dem Feind selbst. Die tatsächlichen Verursacher ihrer Situation würde sie auch noch aus dem Weg räumen. Und sich zur Not auch mit ihren Eingeweiden einreiben. Es war ihr scheißegal, Hauptsache sie bekamen Carl und die kleine Judith nicht in die Finger.

Der Torso gab irgendwann nichts mehr an Flüssigkeit her und so widmete sie sich dem nächsten bis sie mit dem Inhalt von insgesamt fünf der zerhackten Beißer beschmiert war. Dann schritt sie geräuschlos und unbemerkt auf die Öffnung der Ladefläche zu und orientierte sich am winzigen Spalt, der nur eine Ahnung vom Tageslicht zuließ und ihr damit die Ausstiegsrichtung zeigte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es dahinter aussah. Ein paar Stunden zuvor, noch mitten in der Nacht, hatte sie unbeschreiblichen Lärm gehört, doch das Stöhnen der Beißer um sie herum hatte es unmöglich gemacht herauszuhören, was genau vor sich ging.

Behutsam tastete sie die blecherne Wand ab und suchte nach einer Art Hebel oder Griff, der es ihr erlaubte die massige Rolltür nach oben zu schieben.

Und tatsächlich, nach wiederholtem kräftigem Ziehen an einem breiten Griff, wuchs der Spalt etwa drei Zentimeter und ließ Licht herein. Viel Kraft hatte sie nicht mehr, das ununterbrochene Sitzen und die Folter hatten ihre Gelenke unbeweglich gemacht und jede Bewegung war schmerzhafter als gewöhnlich, doch war ihr Wille sehr viel größer als die körperliche Schwäche. Die konnte und wollte sie sich nicht erlauben.

Gut eine Viertelstunde später war der Spalt so groß geworden, dass sie sich liegend darunter herschieben und auf den Teer gleiten lassen konnte.

Beunruhigende Stille umgab sie. Lautlos kletterte sie auf die Laderampe und schritt zum nächsten Lastwagen. Seine Ladefläche war geöffnet und - _leer_. Die nächsten drei LKWs zeigten dasselbe Bild. Die knapp einhundertfünfzig Beißer, die die Menschen mindestens hier eingepfercht hatten, waren verschwunden. Die Menschen wahrscheinlich auch. Auf den ersten Eindruck verließ sie sich dennoch nicht und sie bewegte sich in die Lagerhalle, um sich umzusehen.

Völlige Leere. Kein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr, nicht mal der Wind wagte es zu wehen. Sie waren also tatsächlich losgezogen. Doch warum? Was versprachen sie sich davon? Sie waren nur wenige Personen ohne Schusswaffen gegen eine Gruppe erfahrener Kämpfer, die ihnen in keinster Weise in die Quere gekommen sein konnten oder eine bewusste Provokation betrieben hätten.

Überzeugt von der Abwesenheit der selbsternannten Wölfe ging sie an den Container, an dem sie ihre Schusswaffen zurückgelassen hatte. Sie lagen noch genauso versteckt dort, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Liebevoll wischte sie den Dreck und die Pflanzenreste bei Seite, die sie absichtlich auf ihrem Gewehr verteilt hatte und griff nach dem Gurt.

Endlich bewaffnet ging sie zurück in die Halle und suchte die Kammer, in der sie entdeckt worden war und in welcher sich die Frau lachend an ihr ausgetobt hatte. Dort sah sie sich nach ihrer Kleidung und Wasser um. Nur der abgestandene Rest von trübem Wasser in einem Eimer in den sie immer wieder bis kurz vor dem Ersticken eingetaucht worden war, war dort zurückgeblieben und ohne nachzudenken trank sie daraus.

Ihre Kleidung lag zusammengeknüllt in einer Ecke des Raumes und sie suchte nach Daryls Jagdmesser, das die Frau dazu benutzt hatte, ihr immer wieder oberflächliche Wunden in die Haut zu ritzen. Es lag nicht dabei. Sie musste es noch haben.

Ihr nächster Gedanke wanderte zu Alexandria und der Gruppe, die unter ungünstigen Umständen schon tot oder noch mitten in der Schlacht gegen eine Überzahl an Beißern verwickelt war. Bis sie bei ihnen wäre, würden noch mindestens zwei bis drei Stunden vergehen, sofern sie den Weg sofort wiederfand.

Entschlossen und immer noch unbekleidet ging sie zurück in die Halle und sah sich erneut um, konzentrierter und zielgerichteter. Einen Plan hatte sie nicht, doch würde der sich entwickeln, sobald sie etwas Nützliches fand.

Und da war es: Eine Ecke der Halle, in der mehrere Fässer standen. Sie wusste nicht was sich darin befand, doch im günstigsten Fall hatten diese Leute so etwas wie Benzin oder Öl hier rumstehen.

Judith ging auf die drei Fässer zu und schnappte sich eine Brechstange, die daneben abgelegt worden war. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stemmte sie das erste Fass auf und es war wie sie vermutet hatte: Es befand sich eine Flüssigkeit darin.

Ein etwas ekelhafter, chemischer Geruch schlug ihr sofort entgegen und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Wenn etwas so ätzend roch, dann brannte es sicher auch hervorragend.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder umher und sie fand einen kleineren Eimer, den sie befüllen und transportieren konnte.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später war das erste Fass geleert und komplett in den LKW gegossen, in dem sie die letzten Wochen eingesperrt gewesen war. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Feuer machen.

In der Kammer zog sie noch einmal ihre Sachen zu sich und durchsuchte ihre Taschen. In ihrer Jackentasche wurde sie fündig, denn dort steckten immer noch Aarons Streichhölzer, die sie an sich nahm. Achtlos warf sie ihre Jacke zurück auf den Boden und marschierte zurück zum LKW.

Resigniert zündete sie das Streichholz und schnippte es zu den zerstückelten Beißern. Die Flüssigkeit entzündete sich sofort und ein regelmäßiges Knistern verriet ihr, dass die Körper lichterloh brannten.

Zufrieden ging sie zurück zu den anderen beiden Fässern und begann ihren Inhalt ebenfalls überall auf dem Boden und in den kleinsten Winkeln zu verteilen. Es würde noch keinen nennenswerten Effekt haben, da keine Beißer mehr hier waren, doch hatte sie vor, diese wieder her zu locken. Sie musste also nur noch Richtung Alexandria gehen und mit genügend Krach eine ganze Herde in Bewegung setzen.

Die Wölfe sollten sie am Arsch lecken, sie hatte keine Angst vor denen. Vielmehr sollten sie sich davor fürchten, wenn sie ihnen über den Weg lief. Dann erfuhren sie am eigenen Leib wie Stress das Fleisch verdarb.

Sie sollten brennen, zusammen mit den Beißern und dem ganzen Gebäude. Oder Judith ging auf die Jagd nach ihnen... Ganz hatte sie sich noch nicht entschieden, aber dass die Drecksäcke sterben mussten, das stand gar nicht zur Debatte. Außerdem wollte sie ihr Messer wiederhaben. Es war zu etwas Persönlichem geworden.

Der Tod der Wölfe gehörte zu den Dingen, die ohne Widerrede einzutreten hatten. Und wenn sie sie mit ihren bloßen Händen oder mit nichts weiter als einem Stein bewaffnet zu Tode prügeln müsste, es war ihr egal. Solange sie tot waren.

Die Beißer mussten ebenfalls weg und das Feuer war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Es würde so groß werden, dass man es von Alexandria aus sehen konnte, sobald man in den Himmel sah.

Judith knurrte wütend und sah ihr Werk an. Ihre Kleidung würde sie noch nicht anziehen, immerhin sollte ihr die Herde noch im Wald begegnen. Der Geruch musste erst einmal an ihr bleiben, Tarnung war die einzige Möglichkeit diese Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.

Als sie die letzte Fuhre aus dem Eimer gekippt hatte, ließ sie ihn einfach fallen und trat ihn in die Mitte der Halle. Auf der Flüssigkeit rutschte er gut sieben Meter weit. Die Beißer würden sich hier drin türmen wenn sie ausrutschten. Eine wundervolle Vorstellung - zumindest für Judith.

Als letztes suchte sie sich etwas, das genügend Lärm erzeugen könnte, um eine derart große Menge an Beißern anlocken zu können. Ihr fielen die Musikanlage und die Lichter ein. Vielleicht fand sie zusätzlich größere Taschenlampen oder einen Blecheimer, auf dem sie mit der Brechstange herumklopfen konnte.

Judith sah sich weiter um und fand einen Sicherungskasten, an dem die Musikanlage und das Licht angeschlossen sein mussten. Kurzerhand legte sie wahllos alle Schalter um bis sich beides einschaltete. So würde sie noch genügend Beißer aus dem Wald anlocken. Je mehr brannten, desto besser.

Sie verließ die Halle mit einem Eimer und der Brechstange und ging vom umzäunten Gelände herunter. Vor dem weit geöffneten Tor blieb sie stehen und sah in den Wald. Für einen kurzen Moment regte sie sich nicht und atmete die kühle Luft des Morgens ein.

Die ersten Beißer lösten sich aus dem dichten Wald und marschierten auf das Gelände zu. Judith blieb mitten im offenen Tor stehen und ließ sie kommen. Ohne sie auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten, schlurften die Biester an ihr vorbei auf die Musik zu.

Zufrieden blickte sie sich nach beiden Seiten um und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte, seit sie ihre Reise angetreten war, eine Menge gelernt. Und nichts würde sie kleinkriegen. Nicht solange sie noch genügend Kraft hatte.

Keine Gruppe von Männern aus Atlanta, kein wütender Verrückter mit einer Axt, der sie für den Teufel persönlich hielt und nicht mal ihr eigener Vater waren Herr über sie geworden. Sie hatte das Grady Memorial überstanden und auch die schier endlosen Stunden in dem LKW überlebt ohne gebissen oder gekratzt zu werden.

 _Überleben, nicht leben_. Sie war ihrem Motto bisher immer treu geblieben und würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören.

"Ich komme", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und schulterte ihr Gewehr und ihre Tasche, während sie sicheren Schrittes in den Wald lief.

81

Plötzlich war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ein ununterbrochenes Geräusch lockte die Beißer in Scharen nach Alexandria und damit weg von der Kolonne, die sie wegschaffen sollte.

Jetzt saßen sie bis zum Hals in der Scheiße. Daryl sah sich hektisch in alle Richtungen um und blickte zu Abraham und Sasha in den Wagen hinter sich.

„Was ist das?" fragte Sasha mit weit geöffneten Augen und drehte sich panisch nach hinten, um die Situation irgendwie einschätzen zu können.

„Fahr weiter, wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben", rief Abraham und tippte Sasha an die Schulter, um sie von der Herde hinter dem Auto abzulenken.

Daryl konnte Rick kaum durch das WalkieTalkie verstehen. Er war anscheinend mit den anderen in den Wald gelaufen und versuchte sie vor der Herde zu retten.

„Rick, was ist da los bei euch?" schrie er in das Funkgerät, doch Ricks Aufforderung weiterzufahren, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Widerwillig fuhr er weiter vor Sasha und Abraham her.

„Wir müssen weiterfahren, sonst laufen die restlichen Beißer auch in den Wald. Das Risiko sollten wir nicht eingehen", hörte er Abrahams Stimme durch das WalkieTalkie knacken.

Daryl dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Ich werde es eingehen...", murmelte er und beschleunigte das Motorrad.

82

Judith atmete tief durch und schlich weiter durch den Wald. Die Fressgeräusche eines Beißers lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hockte gerade über einem etwas größeren Tier und fraß ununterbrochen weiter als sie hinter ihm stand, er bemerkte sie also nicht.

Bevor sie nach Alexandria ging, wollte sie noch einmal ihre Schicht aus Blut auf der Haut erneuern, die Herde war riesig und sie wollte nicht mittendrin plötzlich als Futterquelle erkannt werden.

Mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag zielte sie und tötete den Beißer beinahe lautlos. Entschlossen und bis zum Bersten mit Wut gefüllt, ging sie auf die Leiche zu und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

Sie war schon sehr verwest, das würde es einfacher machen das Gewebe mit den Händen zu zerreißen, das Jagdmesser hatte sie ja noch nicht zurück.

Routiniert und ohne nachzudenken, presste sie ihre Hände in den Bauch des Beißers bis die Haut nachgab und ihr den Weg zu den Eingeweiden frei machte. Der Geruch kam ihr ebenfalls nicht mehr so schlimm vor wie noch vor wenigen Tagen.

Nachdem sie also mit frischerem Blut bedeckt war, erhob sie sich und ging weiter mit ihrem Eimer Richtung Alexandria, bis sie schließlich von einer lauten Sirene abgelenkt wurde.

Die Stadt konnte nicht mehr weit sein, aber wer machte einen solchen Lärm, wenn es im Wald nur so von Beißern wimmelte? Wahrscheinlich waren die Wölfe schon dort...

Judith beschleunigte ihre Schritte und ging weiter dorthin, wo der Krach entstehen musste.

Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht schon zu spät war.


	31. Hass

83

Rick atmete schwer, die anderen hinter ihm ebenfalls. Die Herde war etwa fünf Minuten hinter ihnen und sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie rechtzeitig in Alexandria ankommen wollten, denn von dort kam das ununterbrochene Hupen, das die Beißer von der Straße gelockt hatte.

Er bedeutete Michonne und den anderen stehen zu bleiben.

„Ihr solltet fliehen. Ich komme nach", verkündete er und sah Michonne an.

„Du weißt was dann zu tun ist, falls etwas schiefgeht. Es werden nicht alle nach Hause kommen."

Die Leute aus Alexandria sahen ihn entsetzt an. Er ignorierte es, denn ihm war bewusst, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden, auch wenn er es noch so sehr erklärte.

Sie haben nie etwas verlieren gehabt oder Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die ihnen oder einem ihrer Freunde das Leben kosten könnten.

Sie waren unerfahren und hatten ziemlich romantische Vorstellungen vom Überleben. Doch etwas Realität tat ihnen wahrscheinlich gut.

„Es ist keine gute Idee alleine zu gehen, Rick", versuchte Glenn ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch seine Entscheidung war gefällt.

„Ihr bringt die anderen nach Hause, hast du verstanden?" Rick blickte Glenn fest in die Augen. Er schien zu verstehen.

„Und jetzt los."

84

Carol überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Die Jacke eines Mannes, der zu den Eindringlingen gehörte und ein Schal vor dem Gesicht sollten für den Weg durch die Straßen Alexandrias reichen, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Zwar war sie sehr viel kleiner als er, doch diese Menschen waren im Blutrausch und würden es wahrscheinlich nicht sehen.

Sie umklammerte fest den Griff des Messers, das sie zur Sicherheit immer bei sich trug und schlich sich hinter ein Haus, um sich umsehen zu können.

Auf der Kreuzung vor dem Eingangstor stand Morgan und sprach mit einem der Angreifer. Was tat er nur? Tot wäre dieses Monstrum ihnen nützlicher.

Lautlos schlich sie sich an die beiden heran und begann die letzten Meter zu laufen. Präzise versenkte sie ihre Klinge im Hinterkopf des Mannes und warf ihn zu Boden.

Morgan wirkte entsetzt.

„Ich hätte ihn erledigen können!" rief er und sah Carol ungläubig an.

„Wir müssen zur Waffenkammer, los."

„Carol, ich hätte ihn erledigen können."

Sie hörte einfach weg und wiederholte sich ebenfalls. „Morgan, wir müssen jetzt zur Waffenkammer. _Komm_."

Sie legte ihm die Ketten um die Hände, die der frisch Verstorbene bei sich getragen hatte.

Einer der Angreifer wollte sich gerade nähern, da fiel er fast unmittelbar vor Carol und Morgan zu Boden und blutete aus einem Loch im Schädel.

Ein Scharfschütze. Doch konnte das unmöglich ein Schuss von Spencer gewesen sein, der Junge wollte zwar helfen, konnte es aber nicht.

Carol runzelte die Stirn, ging aber unbeirrt weiter. Wenn ihnen jemand half, dann war es ihr egal wer. Solange derjenige ihre Auffassung im Umgang mit solchen Leuten teilte. Tot waren sie eben nützlicher.

Die Fremden bemerkten nicht, dass sie nicht ihr Mitstreiter war und beglückwünschten sie zu ihrem Fang Morgan. Gelassen schritt sie zum Haus, in dem sich die Waffenkammer befand und zog Morgan weiter hinter sich her.

Der zerrte plötzlich ruckartig an der Kette und machte Anstalten zu Pater Gabriel zu laufen.

Eigentlich wollte sie, dass er mit ihr kam, doch warf er die Ketten zu Boden und half dem Geistlichen.

Verärgert schüttelte Carol den Kopf und ging in das Haus.

In der Waffenkammer packte sie so schnell und so viel sie konnte in eine Tasche. Bis sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie waren definitiv von nackten Füßen und mit entsicherter Waffe drehte sie sich um.

Der Anblick verstörte sie. Der ganze Körper der Frau war nackt und vollkommen mit Blut bedeckt. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie Judiths Gesicht unter der großzügig aufgetragenen Masse erkannte.

„Warst du das eben?" fragte sie aus einem Impuls heraus.

Die einzige, kryptische Antwort, die sie erhielt war: „Munition."

Carol sah das angelegte Gewehr in Judiths Händen und blickte sich nach Magazinen dafür um.

„Wie viele?"

„Zwei."

Ohne zu zögern reichte sie Judith zwei Magazine, die sie direkt in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

„Lass niemanden am Leben", fügte sie noch hinzu und erhielt ein energisches Nicken als Antwort. Hinter der Tür neben dem Waffenregal vernahm sie ebenfalls Geräusche, doch wartete sie damit die Tür zu öffnen bis Judith leisen Fußes aus dem Haus verschwunden war.

xxx

Morgan stand fünf von ihnen gegenüber. Einen von ihnen erkannte er, es war einer der beiden, die ihn damals im Wald überrascht und glücklicherweise unterschätzt hatten.

Auch er schien ihn zu erkennen.

Er wollte mit ihnen sprechen, ihnen klarmachen, dass sie deutlich unterlegen waren, sobald die erfahrenen Schützen wieder zurückkamen, doch noch während er sprach und sie mit dem Stab abwehrte, fiel eine der beiden Frauen zu Boden, von einer Kugel in der Schulter getroffen.

Sie alle sahen sich irritiert um und versuchten den Schützen auszumachen. Eine zierliche, mit Blut und Schmutz bedeckte, aber sonst nackte, weibliche Gestalt bewegte sich sicheren Schrittes und schwerbewaffnet auf sie zu, die Frau am Boden fest im Blick.

„Wie konnte sie entkommen!?" schrie der Blonde und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Frau.

Morgan drehte sich nun gänzlich zu der Fremden um und bereitete sich auf ihren Angriff vor.

Statt ihn oder die anderen zu beachten, starrte sie bloß die Angeschossene am Boden weiter an und blieb sehr nah vor ihr stehen.

Sie alle warteten auf eine Regung, eine Aufforderung oder irgendwas, das ihnen verriet, was die Fremde als nächstes vorhatte.

„Ist dir etwa das Lachen vergangen?" fragte sie an die Verletzte gerichtet und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, das Gewehr immer noch zum Schießen bereit.

Während sie abgelenkt schien, machten die anderen sich zur Flucht bereit. Er sah, wie der Blonde einer der Leichen eine Waffe entwendete und dann loslief. Morgan wollte sie nicht davon abhalten zu gehen und folgte ihnen bis zum Tor Alexandrias.

„Kommt nie wieder, dann wird euch nichts geschehen", sagte er an den Blonden gerichtet und zog das Tor krachend zu.

Hinter sich vernahm er einen spitzen Schrei und einen Schuss, der ihn beendete. Die Frau am Boden war tot und ihre Hirnmasse verteilte sich gerade in Strömen auf dem Asphalt. Der Lauf des Gewehrs hatte ihr wohl im Mund gesteckt und die Fremde hockte immer noch sehr nah vor ihrem Opfer und schien es zu durchsuchen.

Ob frisches Blut nun auch auf ihrem Körper klebte, konnte Morgan nicht erkennen, es machte aber auch keinen Unterschied. Sie sah beängstigend aus und er wusste nicht wer sie war.

Alarmiert und kampfbereit schritt er auf sie zu und blickte sie an.

Sie regte sich nicht, sondern starrte in das zerfetzte Fleisch, das mal zu dem Gesicht der Frau gehört hatte.

Als sie ihn näherkommen sah, erhob sie sich blitzschnell und richtete das Gewehr auf ihn.

Bemüht ruhig hob er die Hände und streckte den Stab von sich, um ihr seine Kooperation zu signalisieren.

„Ich werde dich nicht angreifen", verkündete er in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und sah sie ununterbrochen an.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Gegangen. Sie werden nie wieder herkommen."

„Doch, werden sie."

„Sie wissen, dass sie gegen die Waffen hier nichts ausrichten können."

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ das Gewehr etwas sinken. Gut, sie konzentrierte sich nicht mehr zu einhundert Prozent auf ihn, das würde seinen Angriff überraschender machen.

Sie wirkte irgendwie seltsam, verrückt und unberechenbar. Doch wer war sie, dass sie wusste wo Alexandria lag? Der Blonde hatte sie wiedererkannt, sie war vielleicht eine Gefangene gewesen.

Morgan dachte nach. Und da kam ihm etwas in den Kopf, das Aaron und Daryl gesagt hatten, als sie auf ihn gestoßen waren.

"Bist du eine Freundin von Aaron und Daryl?"

Keine Antwort. Weder Bestätigung, noch das Gegenteil, sie sah ihn einfach weiter an.

Urplötzlich ging sie in seine Richtung und bewegte sich auf das Tor zu. Er lief ihr ein Stück hinterher und hielt den Stab vor sie, sodass sie nicht weitergehen konnte.

„Du wirst sie nicht verfolgen und töten, das lasse ich nicht zu."

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Aus dem Weg", zischte sie.

Morgan zögerte einen Moment und ließ widerwillig den Stab sinken. Vielleicht hatte Carol Recht und diese Menschen mussten sterben. Doch wer hatte das Recht darüber zu entscheiden wer lebte und wer nicht?

Scheppernd öffnete sich das Tor, die fremde Frau schob sich hindurch und verschwand im Wald.

xxx

Aaron lief durch die Straßen und durchsuchte die Leichen der Angreifer nach Waffen. Eine von ihnen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er sah genauer auf die Messer an ihrem Gürtel. Eines davon erkannte er aufgrund des besonders dunklen Leders der Hülle für die Klinge wieder: Es war das Jagdmesser, das Judith immer an ihrem Gürtel trug.

Kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Treppen nieder, vor denen er gerade gestanden hatte. War sie ihnen in die Hände geraten? Und wussten sie etwa von ihr wo sich Alexandria befand? Die Bilder in seinem Rucksack dürften ihr Übriges getan haben, um diese Leute auf die Spur gebracht zu haben.

War er vielleicht daran Schuld, dass all die Menschen heute gestorben waren?

85

Daryls Fahrt war bisher ereignislos verlaufen. Wo waren alle?

Und die noch wichtigere Frage war: Wie hatte das passieren können? Er hatte seit einer halben Stunde nichts mehr von den anderen gehört, weder von Glenn, noch von Rick.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob jemals alles gut werden würde. Rick wollte keine Menschen mehr in Alexandria aufnehmen, doch wer durfte darüber entscheiden welche Menschen eine Chance verdienten und welche nicht?

Waren sie selbst nicht solche Menschen gewesen, denen die meisten keine geben würden, weil sie zu gefährlich waren? Und das waren sie, keine Frage.

Überall wo sie hinkamen, gab es irgendwann Tote. Die Welt war nun mal verändert, das war nicht mehr zu bestreiten. Menschen veränderten sich, sowohl zum Guten als auch zum Schlechten.

Doch vielleicht gab es keine guten Menschen mehr. Nur noch gute Entscheidungen.

Welche Entscheidung sollte er treffen? Sollte er zurück zu Abraham und Sasha oder lieber seine Tour fortsetzen?

Daryls Sinnieren wurde vom Knacken des WalkieTalkies unterbrochen und er hörte Rick unverständlich hineinrufen.

„Rick, was ist da bei dir los? Rick!?" Es kam keine Antwort, er hörte nur Lärm. Den Lärm eines Kampfes.

86

Seine Hand blutete immer noch. Wenn er nicht bald etwas von Glenn hörte, dann drehte er wahrscheinlich durch.

Rick wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die verschwitzte Stirn und atmete tief durch. Seine Kinder waren wahrscheinlich gerade in Gefahr und mussten um ihr Leben fürchten. Was war er für ein Vater, dass er nicht bei ihnen war, um sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen?

War er tatsächlich ein so guter Mensch, dass er anderen einen Platz zum Leben in Alexandria aus Misstrauen verwehren durfte? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Er nahm das WalkieTalkie in die rechte Hand und versuchte erneut jemanden zu erreichen. Eventuell hatte er jetzt mehr Glück und jemand meldete sich.

Und tatsächlich sprach er kurz mit Daryl, den er kaum verstand. Dann flog die Beifahrertür des Wohnmobils auf und es kamen zwei Männer herein, der eine bewaffnet.

Rick warf das WalkieTalkie auf den Boden und sprang vom Fahrersitz in den Wohnbereich des Wohnmobils.

Die beiden Männer folgten ihm und versuchten ihn gemeinsam zu überwältigen. Ricks Selbstzweifel verwandelten sich beinahe augenblicklich in Hass und Wut.

Präzise fasste er an seinen Gürtel und bekam sofort seinen Revolver zu fassen, den er auf die beiden Angreifer richtete. Einen von ihnen erwischte er tödlich. Der Blonde konnte durch den seitlichen Eingang des Wohnmobils fliehen, doch hatte er seine Waffe verloren.

Rick wollte ihm hinterher, doch hörte er ein lautes Scheppern und das Gekreische sich nähernder Beißer. Im Rückspiegel bemerkte er außerdem noch ein paar weitere Menschen, die sich um sein Wohnmobil herumschlichen.

Kurzerhand schnappte er sich das Maschinengewehr und erschoss sie durch die dünne Wand des Fahrzeuges. Ihre Leichen lagen neben den Reifen, das sah er durch das Fenster.

Leise näherte er sich dem hinteren Fenster und wollte herausfinden, was den Lärm verursachte. Es hörte sich seltsam an, zu rhythmisch. Da er die Ursache nicht ausmachen konnte, durchsuchte er die Leiche direkt vor seinen Füßen. Er hatte etwas in seiner Tasche... Es war ein Glas mit Apfelmus, wie Aaron eines dabei gehabt hatte als sie auf ihn gestoßen waren. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten?

Dann blickte er wieder aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wohin sich die Herde bewegte.

Ein Teil der Herde, die sich seinem Fahrzeug näherten, verschwand im Wald und folgte dem Krach. Doch war sein Problem damit in keinster Weise gelöst, denn eine riesige Menge der Herde lief unaufhörlich auf das Wohnmobil zu.

Er sprintete zum Fahrersitz und klemmte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Während Rick immer und immer wieder die Zündung betätigte, blieb der Motor stumm.

War das sein Ende?


	32. Feuer

87

 _(Inspiriert von 'Vengeance', Zack Hemsey)_

Judith führte die Herde mit ihrem Blecheimer und der Brechstange an. Keines der Biester griff sie an, da sie über die ältere Schicht von Blut noch einmal frischeres verteilt hatte, um die Wirkung der Tarnung nicht versagen sehen zu müssen. Unachtsamkeit oder Nachlässigkeit konnte sie sich nicht erlauben.

Es folgten ihr bisher etwa fünfzig Beißer und sie trotteten gemeinsam durch den Wald zurück zu der Lagerhalle, hinter deren Türen sie ein Inferno erwartete. Die Musik hatte hoffentlich ihr Übriges getan, um noch weitere der Viecher anzulocken.

Alexandria sah nicht gut aus, doch schien Carol Schlimmeres verhindert zu haben. Zwar hatte sie keine Ahnung wer von ihrer Gruppe noch lebte und wer nicht, doch zuerst musste sie sich um die Herde kümmern.

Stundenlang hinderte sie nichts und niemand an ihrem Marsch durch den Wald. Wo waren die Wölfe? Sie würden die Peinlichkeit von ihrer eigenen Gefangenen überrascht worden zu sein sicherlich nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.

Als endlich die Lichtung in Sichtweite war, hinter der sich die Lagerhalle verbarg, ließ sie die Brechstange etwas häufiger im Blecheimer herumscheppern und machte ihre Wandergruppe absichtlich nervöser. Sie sollten glauben, dass etwas Besonderes folgte, für das es sich hinterher zu laufen lohnte.

So auffällig wie möglich schritt sie also aus dem Wald auf das Gelände zu und führte die Beißer durch das offene Tor. Schnell lief sie an den Zaun, um sie auf die Musik zulaufen zu lassen.

Gut, sie verschwanden alle nach und nach in der Halle, in der sie sich mit der Flüssigkeit beschmieren sollten, damit sie richtig gut brannten.

Judith drehte sich zurück zum Wald und bemerkte wie eine weitere Gestalt heraustrat, die definitiv kein Beißer war.

Es war der Blonde, er war ihr also gefolgt. Es konnte nun tatsächlich losgehen.

Sie lief zu einem der Container und stellte sich dahinter, damit er sie nicht direkt bemerkte. Warum war er alleine? Was war im Wald passiert?

Das Gebrülle der Beißer in der Halle war unerträglich laut und der Gestank bestialisch. Nur noch einen Moment Geduld, dann könnte sie alle dem Feuer überlassen.

Wie sie den Wolf in das Gebäude lockte, hatte sie auch schon geplant. Er sollte sie sehen und ihr folgen. Sie hielt ihn und seine Gruppe nämlich für übertrieben risikofreudig, denn sie trugen nie Schusswaffen mit sich und ließen sich auf solche Vorhaben ein.

Sie kam hinter dem Container hervor, sobald er nah genug dran war und sie von den restlichen Streunern unterscheiden konnte.

"Hey Wichser, ich bin hier! Komm und hol mich", schrie sie und stellte sich mitten auf das Gelände. Dann lief sie in die Halle und mischte sich unter die Beißer. Ihre Sachen musste sie auch noch aus der Kammer holen, aber dorthin sollte sie es ohne Gefahr schaffen.

Judith lief unbemerkt durch die Herde und schob ihren blutbeschmierten Körper zwischen den Beißern entlang. Die Musik und das Licht erzeugten eine ziemlich seltsame Atmosphäre. So stellte sie sich einen Nachtclub vor, den es vor der Apokalypse gegeben haben musste - eng und ziemlich streng riechend.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise amüsiert, betrat sie die Kammer und nahm ihre Kleidung an sich. Jetzt musste sie nur noch den Weg zurückgehen und alles brennen lassen. Sofern der Wolf hier war. Sie hatte vor die Welt heute ein Stückchen besser zu machen.

Vorsichtig glitt sie wieder zwischen die Beißer und versuchte ohne zu rutschen zurück zum Ausgang zu schleichen. Dabei achtete sie genau auf die Gesichter der Beißer, vielleicht hatte der Mann sich ebenfalls in der Masse versteckt.

Und da sah sie ihn. Er suchte aktiv nach ihr, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wieso die Beißer ihn nicht angriffen, doch war er nun mehr ein Problem als ein Opfer.

Er schien sie ebenfalls zu bemerken, denn augenblicklich schlug er ihre Richtung ein und versuchte sich zu ihr durchzudrängen. Judith ließ sich nicht beirren und schob sich weiter zum Ausgang der Halle.

Der Wolf war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Sie wagte einen riskanten Sprung und drohte auszurutschen. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich fangen, doch bekam er ihre Schulter zu fassen.

So schnell wie möglich drehte sie sich um und richtete ihre 44er Magnum auf ihn, ihre Kleidung immer noch in der anderen Hand. Er blieb stehen, doch schien er keine Angst vor ihr zu haben. Kein Wunder, er war es gewohnt überlegen zu sein.

Und er war ebenfalls mit Eingeweiden behangen, zumindest an seinem Gürtel. Deshalb griffen ihn die Beißer nicht an.

„Stehen bleiben", zischte sie wütend, um ihre derzeitige Dominanz klar zu machen.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und hob schief grinsend die Hände.

Sie entsicherte die Waffe und zielte gerade auf sein Gesicht, da wurde sie unsanft von einem Beißer angerempelt. Die Kugel zerfetzte die rechte Handfläche des Wolfs und er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

Judith sah sich um und beschloss weiter zum Ausgang zu laufen, denn töten könnte sie ihn später noch. Die Aussicht darauf, ihn verbrennen zu sehen war einfach zu verlockend.

Der Schuss hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der umstehenden Beißer auf sie gelenkt und nun saß sie in der Falle, wenn sie nicht schnell handelte. Hastig drehte sie sich um und lief weiter auf den Ausgang zu, dicht gefolgt vom Wolf.

Die letzten Meter rutschte sie vielmehr auf der Flüssigkeit nach draußen, als dass sie tatsächlich aktiv lief. Der Mann folgte ihr immer noch, doch hatte er größere Schwierigkeiten an den Beißern vorbeizukommen. Er war voll mit der Flüssigkeit und Judith lief ein ganzes Stück weiter, um Zeit zu gewinnen und die Streichhölzer in ihrer Jackentasche zu suchen. Hektisch warf sie alles auf den Boden und wühlte in ihrer Jacke.

In diesem Moment schlang jemand seinen Arm um ihren Hals und zog sie nach hinten. Judith versuchte zu atmen und trat wild um sich. Sie hatte immer noch die Magnum in der Hand und drehte sie so in ihrer Hand, dass sie ihrem Angreifer damit ins Gesicht schlagen konnte.

Nach mehreren Anläufen traf sie es auch endlich und sie hörte wie der Mann kurz keuchte und eine Hand zu der schmerzenden Stelle hob.

Judith nutzte die Chance und krallte sich in den Arm, der um ihren Hals gelegt war. Als endlich ein Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrem Angreifer entstanden war, biss sie ihm kräftig in den Unterarm, winkelte ihren freien Arm an und schlug ihm ihren Ellenbogen mitten ins Gesicht.

Dann drehte sie sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm und schlug noch einmal mit der Waffe zu. Blut strömte aus seiner Nase und aus einer Platzwunde direkt unter dem Auge. Das W auf seiner Stirn prangte sie förmlich an und sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Plötzliche Wut überkam sie und ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment ihren Plan vergessen. Unkontrolliert begann sie knurrend auf sein Gesicht einzuschlagen. Der Wolf versuchte sich vergeblich zu wehren, doch schlug Judith weiter rasend auf ihn ein. Irgendwann krallte sie ihre Finger in seine Haare und ließ ihn mit dem Hinterkopf immer wieder auf den Teer krachen.

Der Tag ihrer Rache war also da. Niemand sperrte sie nackt in einen LKW und griff unvorbereitete Gruppen mit Kindern an. Nicht solange sie die Gruppe beschützen konnte. Und nicht solange sie über ihren Körper entschied. _Die Grenze war überschritten._

Der Wolf war irgendwann bewusstlos und lag auf dem Boden, das Gesicht zertrümmert. Völlig außer Atem kniete sie neben ihm und starrte ihre Hände an. Ihr gesamter Körper war blutrot. Als hätte sie ein Bad darin genommen. So plötzlich ihre Wut gekommen und abgeflaut war, so überraschend brach sie nun in ein lautes Lachen aus.

Dabei war überhaupt nichts Komisches an ihrer Situation. Ein weiterer Mensch auf ihrem Konto. Ein weiteres ausgelöschtes Leben, weil sie durchdrehte. Selbst der Gedanke an das, was dieser Mann mit seinen Leuten schon getan hatte, beruhigte sie in keinster Weise. Sie war im Endeffekt kein sehr viel besserer Mensch als sie. Immerhin hatte sie fest vor, ihn in den nächsten Minuten in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Ihr Lachen lockte ein paar der Beißer in ihre Richtung, doch verschoss sie ohne zu zögern die letzten Kugeln der Magnum in ihre Schädel. Ein Weg aus Leichen säumte den Weg zum Eingang der Halle. Ganz ihr Stil.

Für einen Moment kniff sie die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch. Um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, drückte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren.

Als sie ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte, erhob sie sich und rückte das Gewehr zurecht, das an seinem Gurt um ihren Oberkörper hing. Sie griff nach dem Bewusstlosen und durchsuchte ihn. Er trug Daryls Jagdmesser nicht bei sich. Dann musste es irgendeiner von den anderen haben. Doch deren Leichen lagen entweder in Alexandria auf der Straße oder irgendwo im Wald herum. Die Chancen standen leider recht schlecht.

Sie legte die 44er Magnum auf ihre zerknüllte Kleidung, nahm sich ein Streichholz aus der Schachtel in ihrer Jackentasche und klemmte es sich zwischen die Zähne. Danach widmete sie sich dem Wolf. Judith stellte sich hinter ihn und griff mit ihren Händen unter seine Achseln. Angestrengt zog sie ihn zurück zum Eingang der Halle.

Unsanft schob sie ihn die letzten Zentimeter mit dem Fuß auf den dichten Teppich aus ihrem Brandbeschleuniger. Er regte sich und versuchte wohl die Augen zu öffnen.

Judith beugte sich zu ihm herunter, nahm das Streichholz zwischen die Finger und legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine blutige Wange.

„Ich werde dich gleich verbrennen", flüsterte sie.

Er zappelte ein wenig, doch legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und formte ein „Schhhhh" mit ihrem Mund.

Ruckartig erhob sie sich wieder, gab einen Schuss mit dem Gewehr ab und entzündete das Streichholz mit Hilfe der Hitze des Schalldämpfers. Der Wolf zappelte immer mehr und sie erkannte blankes Entsetzen in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber ich werde dich vorher nicht töten. So wie ihr mich nicht getötet habt, als ihr mich zu euren Lieblingen gesperrt habt."

Sie schnippte das Streichholz mit ihrem Zeigefinger und ihrem Daumen in die Halle, wo es direkt auf dem Boden landete und sofort alles entzündete. Der Boden ging vollständig in Flammen auf und auch die durchtränkten Beißer fingen sofort Feuer. Das Gekreische wurde immer lauter und die Hitze schlug ihr mit voller Wucht gegen den Körper.

Judith trat einige Schritte zurück, den Blick fest auf den am Boden liegenden Mann gerichtet. Ihre rechte Hand formte sich zu einem Winken und sie ging immer weiter rückwärts bis sie genug Abstand hatte, um sich nur noch zu wärmen und nicht zu verbrennen.

Der Wolf fing Feuer und schrie unfassbar laut, während er bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte. Judith beobachtete resigniert wie seine Kleidung verkohlte und seine Haut zu schmelzen schien.

Irgendwann platzten die Fensterscheiben der Halle wegen der Hitze und die Musik verstummte nach einer kleinen Weile ebenfalls. Sie spürte die Leere in sich als die Schreie und das Stöhnen nach und nach verstummten.

So verharrte sie etwa eine Viertelstunde und sah zu wie das Feuer die gesamte Halle verzehrte. Ihr Kopf sackte in ihren Nacken und sie sah in den Himmel des sterbenden Tages. Ihre Lider schlossen sich und das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit floss eine Träne über ihr Gesicht.

Judith sank auf die Knie und begann wieder zu lachen, während ihre Augen immer weiter tränten. Irgendwann saß sie da und starrte auf den Boden vor sich. Dann erhob sie sich und ging festen Schrittes auf die Stelle zu, an der sie ihre Sachen abgelegt hatte.

Sie hatte zwar nicht vor sich wieder zu bekleiden, doch wollte sie sie in Sicherheit bringen, damit sich niemand daran bedienen konnte. Das waren ihre Sachen, ihre Waffen, ihr Körper.

Am Zaun des Geländes stand immer noch der Container, hinter dem sie sich zuvor versteckt hatte und darunter deponierte sie ihre Kleidung und die 44er Magnum.

Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich zu der brennenden Lagerhalle und stellte zufrieden fest, dass das Feuer nichts und niemanden darin verschonen würde. Nun müsste sie nur noch ihr Jagdmesser finden und den Menschen in Alexandria irgendwie aus dem Schlamassel helfen, in das sie hereingeraten waren.

Fest entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken vom Gesicht und verteilte das Blut noch einmal sorgfältig.

Einen der erschossenen Beißer vor der Halle packte sie unter den Achseln und zog ihn etwas weiter von der Ruine weg.

Sie drückte ihre Hände in das offene Gewebe und begann mit dem Blut auf den Betonboden zu schreiben.

Ich überlebte den Hunger der Wölfe stand nun in großen Buchstaben auf dem Boden, gut sichtbar für jeden, der sich dem Gelände näherte.

Judith nahm ihr Gewehr hoch und war bereit zu schießen. Egal auf was oder wen. Alexandria war noch nicht gerettet. Und ihre Aufgabe würde nicht enden, solange das nicht der Fall war.

Ihre Vergeltung hatte sie und nun war es Zeit den Menschen zu helfen, die ihr eine Chance gaben.

Judith atmete tief ein und setzte sich in Bewegung, denn außerdem wollte sie ihr Jagdmesser zurückhaben.

88

Er musste sich beeilen. Die Beißer waren schon fast am Wohnmobil. Und er musste schneller sein, wenn er seine Kinder noch einmal wiedersehen wollte.

Rick atmete tief durch und wappnete sich innerlich für den langen Lauf nach Alexandria, der ihm bevorstand.

Kraftvoll öffnete er die Fahrertür des Wohnmobils und sprang auf die Straße. Die Herde war sehr nah und die vorderen Beißer bemerkten ihn sofort. Jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts.

Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden, lief Rick los. Die Hitze lag ihm jetzt schon drückend auf der Lunge und er bekam sehr schlecht Luft. Aber er musste es schaffen. Für seine Kinder. Für die Gemeinschaft. Für sich selbst.

Er rannte und rannte und rannte... Irgendwann waren tatsächlich die Mauern der Stadt in Sichtweite und er schrie mit letzter Kraft: „Öffnet das Tor!"

xxx

Aaron sah wie Rick durch das offene Tor gelaufen kam. Er war schmutzig, geschwächt und völlig außer Atem. Und offensichtlich auch verletzt, um seine Hand war ein Stück Stoff gewickelt.

Die Schuldgefühle wegen des Angriffs auf Alexandria machten ihm zu schaffen. Es waren noch insgesamt sechs Menschen verschwunden und nun hatten sie eine Herde direkt vor der Tür stehen. Es veränderte sich nur noch zum Schlechteren.

Sasha, Abraham und Daryl lockten im günstigsten Fall noch die andere Hälfte der Herde weg von der Stadt. Garantieren konnte das allerdings niemand. Nicholas und Glenn waren einfach verschwunden und von Judith hatten sie immer noch keine Spur.

Aaron ging mit den anderen zu Rick, der gerade dabei war mit den Bewohnern zu sprechen. Sie gaben ihm die Schuld für ihre missliche Lage.

Es reichte. Aaron stellte sich in die Mitte der Versammelten und erhob seine Stimme:

„Die Beißer waren nur dürftig von LKWs eingeschlossen. Sie konnten sich einzeln befreien und sind hierher gekommen, doch früher oder später wären sie alle hergekommen. Alle auf einmal. Ricks Plan hat uns die Hälfte dieser Biester erspart. Sonst wären wir wahrscheinlich schon tot. Und die Angreifer... Sie waren meinetwegen hier. Daryl und ich haben nach Überlebenden Ausschau gehalten. Er wollte weitergehen, doch wollte ich mich auf einem Gelände umsehen, auf dem wir Vorräte in Konserven vermuteten. Es war eine Falle. Von diesen Leuten aufgebaut. Ich habe meinen Rucksack mit den Bildern verloren. Die haben ihnen anscheinend verraten wo wir sind. Und ich vermute, dass sie Judith bei sich hatten."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.

Rick sah ihn irritiert an. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe ihr Messer bei einem von ihnen gefunden."

Der Sheriff wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Es gibt noch mehr zu besprechen", sagte er und sah dabei Morgan an.

„Aaron, komm und erzähl mir was du gesehen hast."

Aaron folgte Rick in dessen Haus und löste das Messer von seinem Gürtel. Er legte es auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küche und blickte es an. Rick drehte sich endlich zu ihm und nahm das Messer in die Hand.

„Das hatte einer von ihnen bei sich?" fragte er monoton.

„Ja. Ich habe es bei einem Toten gefunden. Er trug es wie eine Trophäe bei sich. Vielleicht hat sie ihnen verraten müssen wo wir sind."

„Wenn, dann sind sie nicht leicht an diese Information gelangt. Sie ist schwer zu knacken. Und vermutlich tot deswegen."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Morgan kam herein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Wer ist diese Judith, Aaron? Wie sieht sie aus?" begann er ohne Vorrede.

„Nun ja, sie ist recht klein, sehr dünn und trägt draußen meistens eine Sturmhaube. Außerdem hatte sie ein Gewehr und eine Tasche bei sich als sie verschwunden ist. Wieso?"

„Sie war hier", drang Carols Stimme vom Nebenzimmer herein. Sie stellte sich in den Türrahmen und blickte unbeeindruckt auf das Messer in Ricks Hand.

Rick stutzte. „Sie war was?"

„Sie war hier als diese Menschen angegriffen haben. Ich habe ihr Munition gegeben und dann ist sie wieder losgezogen."

Die Männer sahen einander an. Morgans Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. „War sie mit Blut bedeckt...?"

Carol nickte. „Ja, sehr clever. So kommt sie an den Beißern vorbei."

„Halt, Moment. Mit Blut bedeckt? Was soll das heißen?" Aaron blickte zwischen Carol und Morgan hin und her. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Sie war nackt und mit Innereien von Beißern beschmiert. Würde ich genauso machen", verkündete Carol und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Aaron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie lebte also noch, das war gut. Nur was hatten er und die Stadt zu erwarten, wenn sie je zurückkäme?


	33. Verzweiflung

89

Sie fuhren einfach immer weiter geradeaus. Es gab kein Ziel, bis auf die Marke von zwanzig Meilen, die sie mindestens hinter sich lassen mussten.

Dann waren die Beißer hoffentlich weit genug entfernt. Seit ein paar Stunden fragte Daryl sich, was es mit der aufsteigenden, schwarzen Rauchwolke auf sich hatte, die er im Osten beobachten konnte.

Es war seltsam, anscheinend brannte dort ein gigantisches Feuer, doch wer legte so eins? Spontan dachte er an diejenigen, die die andere Hälfte der Herde mit einer Hupe nach Alexandria gelockt hatten. Oder an jemanden, der ihr Versteck gefunden hatte...

In dieser Richtung war er damals mit Aaron und Judith unterwegs gewesen und sie hatten dort ein eingezäuntes Gelände gefunden, gefüllt mit Beißern und LKWs. Und dort hatten sie Judith das letzte Mal gesehen. Er spürte wie ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm aufblitzte, doch wagte er sich nicht, weiter daran zu denken.

Er wollte sich die Enttäuschung sparen.

90

Mittlerweile kam es ihr wie eine langweilige Routine vor. Sie lief seit ein paar Stunden durch den Wald und suchte nach den restlichen Wölfen.

Hier und da traf sie auf Beißer, aber die bemerkten sie meistens nicht. Die Hitze machte den Geruch auf ihrer Haut noch intensiver und sie war froh, dass sie nicht ständig neues Blut auftragen musste. Es regnete nicht und sie hatte ohnehin kein Messer mehr bei sich. Das ärgerte sie noch am meisten an der ganzen Situation.

Im Prinzip hätte sie zurück nach Alexandria gehen können, die Chancen hier draußen noch jemanden zu finden, waren relativ gering. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo der Rest von ihnen hingegangen war, sofern es noch einen Rest gab, der aus der Stadt hatte fliehen können.

Als sie den Teil der Herde weggelockt hatte, war sie von dem Blonden verfolgt worden, doch konnte der unmöglich alleine gewesen sein. Sie hatte schließlich gesehen, wie er mit drei anderen aus der Stadt entkommen war, weil dieser Neue mit dem Stab sie hatte gehen lassen.

Was genau es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte, musste sie auch noch herausfinden. Er ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass sie eigentlich auch in die Gemeinschaft gehörte, immerhin kannte er Daryl und Aaron.

Die mussten sie irgendwann als Teil ihres Teams erwähnt haben, denn er hatte nur ihre Namen genannt. Hoffentlich suchten sie nicht nach ihr. Das Risiko, dass sie dabei draufgingen, war zu hoch. Sie schritt weiter durch den Wald und sah sich um.

Am Himmel hatte sie bis vor einer halben Stunde sogar noch die Rauchwolke der Halle sehen können. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sie entdeckte, fühlte sie die gähnende Leere in ihrem Inneren größer werden.

Judith schritt immer weiter, bis sie auf der Straße landete, von der sie die Herde mit ihrem Eimer in großen Teilen weggelockt hatte. Ein Wohnmobil stand verlassen herum, mit Einschusslöchern in der äußeren Verkleidung.

Sie ging darauf zu und umkreiste es langsam. Auf der linken Seite des Fahrzeuges lagen Leichen, zwei Stück. Beide kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor. Sie stellte sich direkt neben die Toten und stellte fest, dass es zwei der entkommenen Wölfe waren.

Bei der Durchsuchung ihrer Eigentümer fand sie ihr Messer leider nicht. Um keine Möglichkeit außer Acht gelassen zu haben, zog sie die bereits geöffnete Fahrertür noch weiter auf und kletterte hinein. Am Lenkrad und auf dem Armaturenbrett war Blut. Frisches Blut eines Menschen. Hier war wohl jemand verletzt worden.

Konzentriert sah sie sich weiter um und entdeckte eine weitere Leiche auf dem Boden des Wohnbereichs im Fahrzeug. Er war der dritte der Wölfe. Neben ihm lag eine Schusswaffe auf dem Teppich. Das Blut am Lenkrad war also unter Umständen aus einer Schusswunde...

Nur wer war hier gewesen? Judith durchsuchte den Toten am Boden, doch auch er hatte das Jagdmesser nicht bei sich.

Sie ging aus dem Wohnmobil heraus und betrachtete nun das Fahrzeug an sich. Es waren Luftballons am Dachgestänge befestigt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Die Straße führte nach Alexandria. Und das Fahrzeug an sich kam ihr ebenfalls bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte jemand aus ihrer Gemeinschaft hier am Steuer gesessen und war von den Wölfen angegriffen worden.

Doch wer? Derjenige musste verletzt sein, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie schwer.

Außerdem hatte derjenige hier drin gesessen, während sie mit ihrem Eimer und der Brechstange durch den Wald gelaufen war. Der Rest der Herde musste ihm gefolgt sein...

Sollte sie zurück zur Stadt und nachsehen, ob die Herde dort war oder weiter nach den Wölfen suchen?

91

Maggie ging festen Schrittes zur Waffenkammer. Sie musste ihn wiederfinden. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Sie wollte nicht bereuen, dass sie das letzte Foto von ihm verbrannt hatte. Und sie wollte ihr Kind nicht ohne Vater großziehen.

Routiniert füllte sie das Magazin mit Projektilen und versuchte dabei nicht daran zu denken, dass Glenn unter Umständen dort draußen zerfleischt herumlag. Oder bereits Teil einer Herde war. Bei dem Gedanken schauderte ihr.

Noch einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren würde sie niemals ertragen. Erst ihre Mutter, ihr Stiefbruder und ihr Vater. Dann Beth und jetzt auch noch ihren Mann?

Nein, es durfte nicht sein. Niemals.

Es war ihr egal wie viele sie dafür töten müsste, wie viele Beißer sie erschießen müsste, um ihn wiederzusehen. Es war ihr außerdem egal, was Rick davon hielt, dass sie die Mauern von Alexandria verlassen wollte.

Das war die einzige Idee, die sie hatte. Und es war demnach die beste. Alternativen kamen nicht in Frage.

Und sie wollte das alleine durchziehen. Dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und blickte kurz zur Tür. Aaron stand dort und sah sie mit seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Er hatte wahrscheinlich schon verstanden was sie vorhatte. Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

92

Daryl war vom Weg abgekommen und irrte nun im Wald umher. Abraham und Sasha waren irgendwo und er verlor langsam, aber sicher die Kontrolle über das Motorrad. Es rutschte ihm aus seinem Griff und fiel zu Boden.

Entkräftet ließ er sich ebenfalls auf die Erde nieder und sank auf seinen Rücken zurück. Gedankenlos richtete sich sein Blick auf den Himmel. Er war anscheinend verletzt, das spürte er am Arm. Darum müsste er sich schnell kümmern, doch konnte er gerade keine Kraftreserve aufbringen, die ihm das Aufstehen hätte ermöglichen können.

Die Herde war endlich weg von der Stadt, jetzt hatte er das nächste Problem. Ein weiteres auf seinem Berg aus Problemen, um dessen Bewältigung er sich momentan eigentlich kümmern sollte. Herausfinden, wer diese Angreifer auf der Straße gewesen waren. Die Rückkehr nach Alexandria. Abraham und Sasha. _Judith._

Er musste sie finden, kostete es, was es wolle. Und dafür lohnte es sich zu kämpfen. Er wollte nicht, dass Abraham und Sasha sich unnötig in Gefahr brachten, wenn sie ihn tagelang suchten. Er wollte nicht, dass Judith wieder alleine war. Wollte nicht, dass sie sich wieder gänzlich verschließen und zur irren Mörderin werden konnte, falls er sie nicht wiederfand. Wollte sie _an seiner Seite_.

Außerdem war ihm seine Aufgabe mit Aaron zu wichtig, als dass er sich nun aufgeben wollte. Daryl blickte neben sich und sah einen Beißer, der ironischerweise einen Motorradhelm trug.

Es war anscheinend doch noch jemand über dieser irdischen Welt, der einen Grund zum Lachen brauchte und nötigenfalls selbst einen kreierte.

Beinahe hätte er gegrinst, doch fehlte ihm dazu einfach die nötige Muskelkraft. Einige Minuten blieb er einfach weiter liegen und betrachtete die verkohlten Leichen um sich herum.

Da war jemand sehr ehrgeizig gewesen.

93

„ _Das Allerbeste ist für dich gänzlich unerreichbar: nicht geboren zu sein, nicht zu sein, nichts zu sein. Das Zweitbeste aber ist für dich – bald zu sterben."_

 _\- Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 – 1900)_

Ziellos. Sie war ziellos. Und geschwächt. Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Da sie ihren Zweig verloren hatte, wusste sie nicht wie lange sie noch durchhalten würde.

Die Hitze trug ihren Teil dazu bei, dass sie ohnehin schneller auf Nahrung und Wasser angewiesen war. Das letzte Wasser aus der Halle war mittlerweile leer und sie musste dringend für Nachschub sorgen.

Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nichts über die Wölfe wusste. Vielleicht quälte sie sich umsonst ab und sie waren bereits alle beseitigt. Carol und Rick waren diesbezüglich eigentlich sehr gründlich, doch konnte man nie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, ob nicht doch ein Blindgänger dabei wäre.

Seufzend ließ sie sich für einen Moment auf einem etwas größeren Stein nieder. Sie wünschte, dass sie alle tot wären, denn sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Nicht nur körperlich war sie völlig ausgedörrt, auch emotional hungerte sie sich gerade in diesem Moment zu Tode.

Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit so sehr an die Gesellschaft von Menschen gewöhnen könnte, doch war es tatsächlich geschehen.

Alexandria hatte sie verändert. Zwar hatte sie anfangs jede Gelegenheit genutzt dem 'Gefängnis', wie sie die Stadt in Gedanken genannt hatte, zu entkommen, doch war sie letztendlich doch froh, dort gelandet zu sein.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Fürsorge erfahren. Und das nicht nur von Daryl, sondern von allen. Jeder sah nach dem anderen und das machte es in mancherlei Hinsicht vielleicht sogar einfacher.

Wenn sie nun nie wieder zurückkommen konnte? Was, wenn die Stadt nun doch zerstört war? Die Herde musste dorthin gegangen sein, das stand fest.

Sie hatte Angst davor, eine Ruine wiederzufinden, gefüllt mit den Leichen der Menschen, die sie akzeptiert hatten, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz.

Allmählich begann sie in einen diesigen Hitzetraum zu versinken. Sie fiel zur Seite und rutschte auf die Erde des Waldes. Das Gewehr entglitt ihren Händen und lag neben ihr.

Judiths Muskeln entspannten sich gänzlich und sie sackte auf den Rücken. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Himmel. Ein klarer Himmel, frei von Wolken und tiefblau.

Erneut fühlte sie den Wunsch, endlich sterben zu dürfen. _Es war genug._ Sie wollte nicht mehr leben müssen. Nicht mehr trinken müssen, nicht mehr denken müssen. Nicht mehr sein müssen.

Wenn die anderen sowieso tot waren...

94

Wie sagte man doch so schön? Vom Regen in die Traufe... Daryl lief seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vor diesem Typen her, die beiden Frauen vor sich. Eigentlich hatte alles gut ausgesehen, bis diese Männer in den Wagen angegriffen hatten.

Es war ärgerlich, einfach Zeitverschwendung. Die Herde war zwar von Alexandria abgelenkt, doch entfernte er sich mit jeder Stunde wichtige Meter von der Stadt und von der Suche nach seinen Begleitern und Judith. Vielleicht war es, was Judith anging, auch schon egal. Die Wölfe konnten sie erwischt haben, die Beißer oder die Hitze.

Die Chance, dass sie lebte, war verschwindend gering. Beinahe nicht erwähnenswert. Zuerst musste er sich dennoch um sein eigenes Überleben kümmern.

Wovon sprachen diese drei eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Sie suchten nach jemandem, das hörte er heraus. Eine gewisse Patty oder so ähnlich.

Im Grunde genommen war es ihm auch gleichgültig, doch konnte er durch das Zuhören schwache Stellen finden und sie im richtigen Moment überraschen. Denn niemand nahm ihm einfach seine Waffen weg und kam davon. Und wenn sie noch so gute Gründe dafür hätten.

Er konzentrierte sich und blickte auf den Weg, den sie nun einschlugen. Auf einer Lichtung entdeckte er einen Zaun und hinter diesem befanden sich Beißer. Die drei wirkten plötzlich verzweifelt, waren wohl zu spät.

Das war seine Chance. Er wartete bis der Mann zu den beiden Frauen gegangen war und schnappte sich die Tasche, die sie auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatten.

Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte. Der Mann schoss zwar auf ihn, doch konnte er im Wald verschwinden und einen kleinen Vorsprung rausholen. Hinter einem gestürzten Baum legte er sich so flach wie möglich auf den Boden und sprach sofort in das WalkieTalkie, um Abraham oder Sasha vielleicht zu erwischen.

Es antwortete niemand. Plötzlich das Stöhnen eines Beißers, der sich aus dem Wald näherte…


	34. Geist

95

Eigentlich hätte es besser funktionieren sollen, doch waren die drei bewaffnet gewesen. Jetzt saß er in einem von Kugeln durchlöcherten Auto, seine beiden Mitstreiter waren tot auf den vorderen Sitzen und bluteten den Wagen voll.

Warum auch hatte niemand auf ihn gehört und abgewartet, bevor sie das Auto und das Motorrad überfallen würden? Sie waren Idioten, allesamt. Doch es war nun mal ihre Aufgabe und je schneller sie erledigt wäre, desto früher wären sie wieder bei ihrem Camp.

Er drehte den Kopf vorsichtig hin und her und bewegte sich zur Autotür. Die Scherben auf seinem Sitz ritzten ihm ein wenig die Hose auf.

Schweißgebadet sah er sich im Wagen um und fand eine Beretta, die er an sich nahm und deren Magazin er sofort überprüfte. Es war noch voll, sehr gut. Zum Glück schossen sie eher mit den Maschinengewehren auf Fremde statt immer mit den kleineren Waffen.

Ein Messer hatte er auch noch bei sich. Dann konnte ja nichts mehr schiefgehen. Er verließ den Wagen und ging in den Wald.

Er war seit ungefähr einer halben Ewigkeit im Wald unterwegs, da musste er sich eingestehen, dass er kaum Orientierung hatte. Weil es langsam dunkel wurde, blickte er sich vorsichtiger um und bewertete jedes Geräusch, bevor er einen nächsten Schritt tat.

Beißer waren zwar gefährlich, doch waren Menschen noch gefährlicher. So wie seine Gruppe gefährlich war.

Vor sich entdeckte er eine liegende Gestalt, sie sah ziemlich menschlich aus, aber beschwören wollte er es nicht. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stellte er fest, dass es sich um eine nackte, vollständig mit Blut beschmierte und bewusstlose Frau handelte. Er lächelte lüstern, ohne es zu bemerken.

Allerdings wollte er erst beobachten, ob etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah, es konnte schließlich auch eine Falle sein.

Geduld zahlte sich am Ende allerdings immer aus.

96

Sasha hatte in großen Lettern Dixon an die Tür des Gebäudes geschrieben, in dem sie sich mit Abraham für die nächsten Stunden oder Tage einschließen wollte.

Er war irgendwie seltsam, aggressiv und verschlossen. Sie musste sich wohl mit ihm arrangieren. Im Gebäude war ein Beißer hinter einer Glastür eingesperrt und sie saß in einem Stuhl davor.

Abraham betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ohne ihn anzusehen, fragte sie:

„Bewachen oder schlafen?"

„Das erste", war seine knappe Antwort.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging an einem Tisch vorbei, hinter dem sie sich schlafen legen wollte. Der Lärm um sie herum ließ sie allerdings nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Es war ein Teufelskreis. Abraham wurde unruhiger, weil er den Beißer nicht töten sollte und der Beißer wurde unruhiger, weil Abraham wie ein Tiger im Käfig vor der Glasscheibe herumlief.

Sasha verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich.

„Was ist, kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" beantwortete sie seine Frage mit einer schnippischen Gegenfrage. Eigentlich hoffte sie nur, dass Daryl so bald wie möglich zurückkam.

xxx

Abraham ging gerade auf ein Militärfahrzeug zu und sah den Beißer an, der mit einem Granatwerfer um den Oberkörper an einem Zaun hing und vor sich hin baumelte. Am Horizont entdeckte er wieder die Rauchsäule, die er seit zwei Tagen beobachten konnte.

Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie noch näher war als zuvor. Sie waren wohl in ihre Nähe gefahren.

Er fragte sich seit er sie das erste Mal erblickt hatte, was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Wie dieses Feuer ausgebrochen und wer dafür verantwortlich zu nennen war.

Aus einem Impuls heraus beschloss er zu der Quelle des Rauches zu gehen, Sasha erwartete ihn vor Sonnenuntergang ohnehin nicht zurück.

Also verließ er den Ort und begab sich in den Wald. Er hätte genügend Munition dabei, um mehrere Beißer auszuschalten.

Zuversichtlich wanderte er knapp eineinhalb Stunden auf die Rauchsäule zu, die immer heller zu werden schien. Das Feuer ging also langsam aus.

Endlich tat sich vor ihm eine Lichtung auf und er sah ein großes, eingezäuntes Gelände, auf welchem sich zahlreiche LKWs befanden, deren Ladeflächen mit Werbung für Konservenessen bedruckt waren. Vielleicht war hier noch etwas zu retten und er konnte für Sasha und sich etwas Brauchbares mitnehmen.

Interessant war, dass der Eingang des Zaunes sperrangelweit offen stand. Anscheinend hatte es der Brandstifter auf die Beißer abgesehen und ihnen eine Einladung geschickt. Und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, denn in großen Lettern aus Blut stand auf dem Betonboden gut lesbar:

Ich überlebte den Hunger der Wölfe

Tatsächlich, eine Einladung und gleichzeitig ein Schlussstrich... Hatte Morgan nicht etwas von Angreifern erwähnt, die sich Ws auf die Stirn malten und Menschen jagten?

Abraham ging davon aus, dass es diese Wölfe gewesen sein mussten, die die Hupe vor Alexandria betätigt hatten, um sie ordentlich in die Scheiße zu reiten. Aber Rick hatte die Situation höchstwahrscheinlich bereinigt. So arbeitete der Sheriff und Abraham zollte ihm Respekt dafür.

Er betrat das Gelände und sah sich sehr genau um. Bisher waren nur verkohlte Beißer zu sehen, die es wohl aus der Halle heraus geschafft hatten, um dann doch zusammenzubrechen, weil ihr Gewebe nicht mehr mitmachte.

Eine insgesamt amüsante Vorstellung, er hätte zu gerne zugesehen was hier passiert war. Nun musste er sich mit dem Finale zufrieden geben. Die Halle war nur noch eine Ruine und die Arbeit damit getan.

Er wollte gerade das Gelände verlassen und sich umdrehen, da fiel ihm etwas unter einem Container ins Auge. Ein Klumpen lag darunter und es sah aus, als wäre er absichtlich dort versteckt worden.

Zügig näherte er sich seiner Entdeckung und beugte sich hinunter. Mit seinem rechten Arm fasste er das zusammengeknüllte Bündel und zog es ins Tageslicht. Es waren Kleidungsstücke und eine 44er Magnum mit Schalldämpfer.

Irgendetwas an diesen Sachen kam ihm sehr bekannt vor... Er sah sich die Sachen genauer an und fand eine auffällig zerschlissene Lederjacke, ein paar feine Handschuhe und eine Sturmhaube, die er kannte und respektierte.

Sie war hier gewesen. Die kleine Frau hatte doch tatsächlich hunderte von Beißern angezündet – und das nackt. Das Messer lag nicht dabei, das Gewehr ebenfalls nicht. Sie war definitiv noch unterwegs, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie dabei unbekleidet blieb.

Was er wusste war, dass sie einen guten Grund dafür haben würde. Und er hatte gute Neuigkeiten für ihren verschollenen Begleiter. Die kleine Frau lebte also noch.

97

 _(Inspiriert von 'I am Ghost', Caliban)_

Geräusche, unglaublicher Lärm, Rauschen... Allmählich kam Judith wieder zu Bewusstsein, welches gerade jeden Eindruck doppelt so laut wahrnahm. Sie spürte dennoch sofort, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Das Blut auf ihrer Haut verklebte ihre Augen und sie konnte sie nur mit Mühe öffnen.

Sie richtete sich auf und lag, gestützt auf ihre Unterarme, immer noch rücklings auf der Erde im Wald. Es war irgendeine schemenhafte Gestalt, die sie gerade ansah. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, es war mittlerweile Abend und damit dunkler.

Wo sie war, wusste sie auch nicht. Seit sie das Wohnmobil auf der Straße entdeckt hatte, war sie stundenlang weitergelaufen, allerdings ohne Orientierung, da sie langsam ihren Verstand verloren haben musste.

Es war idiotisch gewesen. Doch war das gerade eins ihrer kleinsten Probleme. Wer war das, der sie da ansah? So schnell wie möglich setzte sie sich hin und wartete auf eine Regung der Gestalt. Dann hörte sie wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde und hastig nahm sie ihr Gewehr, auf dem sie gelegen hatte.

Ohne ein Wort richtete sie den Lauf des Gewehres in die stetig dunkler werdende Umgebung. Nicht mehr lange, dann könne sie nicht mehr erkennen, wo der Fremde sich befand. Aber das sollte sie nicht hindern.

Beherrscht brachte sie sich auf die Knie ohne den Blick von der Stelle zu nehmen, an der der Fremde sich befand. Er bewegte sich nicht. Regungslos kniete sie weiter auf dem Boden und atmete vollkommen ruhig und kontrolliert.

Sie hatte keine Angst. Kein Herzrasen, keine beschleunigte Atmung, kein Strom aus Gedanken. Nur der wiedergekehrte Wille zu leben. Niemand gaffte sie an, wenn sie am Boden lag. Niemand schlich sich feige an sie heran und wartete bis es dunkel wurde.

Die Gestalt sagte nichts. Es war also keiner von den Wölfen, so viel war sicher. Sie waren große Anhänger der Theatralik und der Symbolhaftigkeit. Das war wahrscheinlich jemand Interessanteres, ohne Allüren und den ganzen Kitsch.

Judith schärfte ihre Sinne, hörte jede Kleinigkeit und ortete sie genau. Er war jetzt rechts neben ihr, noch etwa fünf Meter entfernt. Er versuchte also sie zu umkreisen und aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Beeindruckt warf sie sich auf die linke Flanke und schoss auf die Gestalt, die gerade aus dem Dickicht geschlichen war, um sie anzugreifen.

Anscheinend hatte sie ihn getroffen, doch nicht tödlich. Vermutlich nur ein Streifschuss. Aber damit war sie schon im Vorteil. Sie kam auf die Füße und blieb halb gebückt stehen, um sich umzuhören.

Weniger Angriffsfläche bieten, erinnerte sie sich an einen Satz, den sie mal bei einem ihrer zahlreichen Besuche auf der Polizeiwache in alten Zeiten aufgeschappt hatte. Also machte sie sich klein, um genau das zu tun – keine Verwundbarkeit zulassen.

Die Gestalt keuchte und stand genau vor ihr. Es war ein Mann mit einer kleinen Handfeuerwaffe. Sie betrachtete ihn so lange wie möglich, um nach Messern an seinem Gürtel Ausschau zu halten. Und er hatte tatsächlich eins dabei.

Wenn das kein netter Zufall war. Judith wartete bis er etwas tat. _Na los, greif an, damit ich endlich an dein Messer herankomme_ , dachte sie sich. Sie brauchte es dringend und es würde ihr das Leben um einiges erleichtern.

Sie wartete weiter. Es mussten mindestens zwei Minuten vergangen sein, bis er etwas sagte, statt weiterhin bloß die entsicherte Waffe auf sie zu richten.

„Was tust du hier, auf Opfer warten? Und was soll deine Aufmachung? Willst wohl zu denen gehören, was?" Er klang verunsichert, aber dennoch arrogant. Das machte allerdings keinen Unterschied, er würde sowieso sterben. Nur jetzt würde sie umso lieber abdrücken.

Sie antwortete nicht, es war ihr zu lästig sich immer wieder mit den kranken Gedanken der Menschen dieser Zeit auseinanderzusetzen. Sie war verdammt nochmal keine Person, die sich gerne mit Fremden im Wald beschäftigte. Sie würden es wohl nie verstehen.

„Du sprichst wohl nicht mit jedem. Aber das ist auch egal, du wirst gleich sterben."

Dass sie immer vorher groß ankündigen mussten, was sie machen wollten. Es interessierte sie nicht, was sie vorhatten. Es interessierte sie nicht, ob sie sie töten wollten. Es interessierte sie nicht, was für Drohungen sie sich einfallen ließen.

Letztendlich war es doch immer sie, die den Abzug zuerst betätigen konnte. Sie war entweder unverwundbar oder hatte immer besonderes Glück. Vielleicht war sie ja auch schon ein Geist, so wie immer befürchtet. Ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. _Eine wandelnde Tote..._

Völlig resigniert ließ sie das Gewehr sinken. Er langweilte sie vorher hoffentlich zu Tode, damit sie das Gerede nicht mehr hören musste bis er endlich abdrückte.

Irritiert starrte er sie an, doch drückte er nicht ab. Eventuell hatte er sogar Angst. Vielleicht war es auch nur Verblüffung, doch regte er sich nicht.

Sie streckte die Arme zur Seite, um ihn beinahe noch zum Schuss einzuladen, doch regte er sich nicht. Laut seufzend erhob sie das Gewehr erneut und schoss auf seine Hände. Seine Waffe fiel auf den Boden und er schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Seit das bei dem blonden Wolf zufällig so gut funktioniert hatte, wollte sie diese Technik in ihre Abwehrtaktik aufnehmen und hier war der erste praktische Versuch. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und nahm die Waffe vom Boden. Eine Beretta, so eine hatte sie auch mal besessen.

Sie schoss damit in sein Knie. Zwar hatte diese Waffe keinen Schalldämpfer, doch war es in Ordnung, wenn Beißer herbeikämen. Sie rochen sie ja nicht.

Endlich hatte sie wieder eine Beretta, denn sie war handlich und mit so einer hatte sie Schießen gelernt. An selbstgebauten Zielscheiben bei ihrer Hütte im Wald... In Erinnerungen konnte sie später schwelgen. Judith besann sich ihrer Situation und betrachtete den Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag.

„Na los, tu es!" presste er unter Schmerzen hervor und blickte mit verzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr nach oben. Es war zwar schon recht dunkel, aber sie konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen.

Zeit, ihn davon zu befreien. Sie richtete die Beretta auf ihn und drückte ab. Das Blut aus der Kopfwunde besudelte den Boden hinter ihm und sie hörte, wie die ersten Beißer sich dem Lärm näherten, den sie soeben verursacht hatte.

Es war eine Geste der Höflichkeit, die sie von der frischen Leiche zurücktreten ließ, um den Neuankömmlingen den Weg zu ihrem Buffet frei zu machen. Interessiert sah sie dabei zu, wie sie seine Haut aufrissen und die Eingeweide aus seinem Oberkörper zogen.

Sie quetschte sich zwischen die Beißer, die sie nicht weiter beachteten und entfernte das Messer von seinem Gürtel. Nach und nach stach sie es in ihre Köpfe.

Er hatte eine Tasche bei sich gehabt und sie wollte sehen, was sich darin befand. Eine Flasche Wasser, das war gut. Ein wenig Proviant, das war sogar noch besser. Ansonsten nur Dreck und Flusen. Achtlos warf sie die Tasche vor ihn auf den Boden und legte seine Verpflegung sorgfältig in ihre Umhängetasche.

Sie wollte auf die Jagd gehen, denn wo dieser Mann herkam, gab es wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel mehr...


	35. Wahnsinn

98

Deanna war gerade auf dem Weg die gestohlenen Sachen zurück zur Vorratskammer zu bringen. Spencer war anscheinend doch nicht so stark wie er nach außen tat, seit Aiden und sein Vater gestorben waren.

Es war wie ein Schalter, der umgelegt wurde. Erst schien alles gut, sie hatte gewollt, dass die Welt gut ist, doch dann kam die Realität und schlug mit eiserner Faust in ihr Herz, ihre Seele und ihr Leben. Unkonzentriert ging sie die Straße hinunter und klammerte sich an dem Korb fest.

Im Haus vor ihr stritten sich gerade zwei Menschen. Sie wusste zwar, wer dort wohnte, doch kam der Streit nicht wirklich bei ihr an, irgendetwas hatte sich verändert.

Plötzlich ein Beißer, der sich auf sie stürzte. Unter Umständen wäre es gut, wenn sie endlich dieses Elend nicht mehr sehen müsste, das Leid ihrer Stadt nicht mitverfolgen musste.

Doch ihr Sohn lebte noch. Einer lebte noch und für den musste sie sich anstrengen. Alle Kraft sammeln, die sie hatte. Hastig versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff des Untoten zu befreien und sie schnappte sich die Glasflasche aus dem Korb, die sie auf dem Boden zerschlug.

Unglaublicher Zorn ergriff sie und sie stach schreiend auf ihn ein bis sie glaubte, keine Kraft mehr zu besitzen. Sie hörte erst auf, konnte erst aufhören, als Rick angelaufen kam und den Streuner gezielt mit einem Stich in den Hinterkopf ausschaltete.

Deanna wollte leben. Das wusste sie jetzt.

99

Skeptisch betrachtete Sasha die Uniform, die Abraham sich angelegt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie verarschen wollte, doch kümmerte sie sich nicht darum, als sie das Geräusch eines Motors auf der Straße hörte.

Sie drehte sich zum Fenster und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Da war er ja endlich. Und sie hatten sehr gute Nachrichten für ihn, denn Abraham hatte eine nette Überraschung für ihn aufgetrieben. Das brauchte er nach der langen Zeit.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen hinaus auf die Straße. Daryl war ihnen beim zweiten Gang gefolgt und hatte ein paar Taschen mitgenommen, in die sie Abrahams Fundstücke geworfen hatten. Auch die, in der sich Judiths Kleidung befand.

„Hey, Daryl. Mach diese Tasche dort mal auf", sagte Sasha lächelnd und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die große Tasche zu seinen Füßen.

Er zögerte kurz, doch tat er wie ihm geheißen. Erst schien er nicht zu begreifen, doch wühlte er direkt Judiths Jacke auseinander und hatte nun die Sturmhaube in der Hand. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Was- wie- Wo habt ihr...?"

„Abraham ist zu der Rauchwolke gegangen, die wir im Osten entdeckt haben, erinnerst du dich?"

Daryl nickte entgeistert.

„Sie war das. Ihre Sachen lagen versteckt unter einem Container. Sie hat auf den Boden geschrieben, dass sie überlebt hat. Ich denke, sie ist irgendwo da draußen", versicherte Abraham und Daryls Blick verhieß absolute Dankbarkeit. Endlich ein Zeichen.

100

Glenn war schon halb verdurstet gewesen, als er es endlich unter dem Container hervor schaffte. Es war reines Glück gewesen, das ihm Enid beschert hatte. Und er wollte dieses Zeichen sicher nicht ignorieren. Er wollte sie mitnehmen.

Was machte sie überhaupt hier draußen? Sollte sie nicht sicher in Alexandria sein und dort überleben? Zusammen mit all den anderen? Mit Maggie...? Er musste zurück, sie endlich wiedersehen. Sie endlich wieder ansehen. Sie in seine Arme schließen.

Stärke war jetzt das, was er brauchte. Er hatte genug davon, um sich und das Leben seiner Frau und der Gruppe über alles andere stellen zu können. Kein Beißer konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Niemals. Zu keinem Preis der Welt.

Doch musste er sich erst darum kümmern, dass dieses Mädchen mit ihm zurück nach Alexandria ging. Denn hier draußen wollte er sie nicht zurücklassen. Es passte nicht zu ihm und seinen Überzeugungen, die er seit es angefangen hatte, kein einziges Mal unerfüllt ließ. Er blieb sich treu. Und das war das Wichtigste. Nur so konnte er überleben und weitermachen.

Nicht nur für sich. Auch für alle anderen, die ihm wichtig waren. Maggie, die ihm gezeigt hatte, was Liebe ist. Rick, der ihn immer ernst genommen hatte. Daryl, der ihn niemals beleidigen würde, auch wenn er es durch seinen Bruder anders kennengelernt hatte. Michonne, die großes Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Einfach alle.

Alexandria war ein guter Ort und er musste dorthin zurück. Die andere Hälfte der Herde war dort hingelaufen, Glenn hegte größte Befürchtungen. Er musste wissen wie die Stadt aussah. Ob noch jemand lebte oder ob er sich umsonst sorgte.

Und Enid würde ihn begleiten, ganz egal, ob sie damit einverstanden war oder nicht. Sie war noch zu jung, um es alleine zu schaffen. Zu jung, um zu verstehen, dass es normal war Angst zu haben. Diese Welt war eben nur noch zum Fürchten.

Entschlossen kletterte Glenn die Leiter nach oben zu einem geöffneten Fenster und schob sich hindurch. Er schubste ein paar Kisten in den Raum und verursachte eine Menge Lärm, doch war ohnehin kein Beißer mehr hier. Er rief nach Enid und erhielt einige kurze Antworten.

Na gut, das würde sich wohl doch schwieriger gestalten als zunächst vermutet. Aber er würde sie mitnehmen. Maggie würde es so wollen. Und er wollte nicht ohne dieses Mädchen unter die Augen seiner Frau treten. Das könnte er sich niemals verzeihen.

101

Die guten Nachrichten von Abraham hatten ihn beflügelt und ihm ein Ziel gegeben. Er hatte zwar nicht vorgehabt die Suche nach Judith in irgendeiner Weise aufzugeben, doch war das Gefühl gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen endlich verflogen.

Einfach in den Wald zu gehen und ins Blaue hinein zu suchen war eben nicht besonders effektiv. Im Grunde genommen war er jetzt nicht sehr viel besser dran, aber er wusste immerhin, dass sie lebte. Hoffentlich unverletzt. Und immer noch so stark wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Sie musste es sein. Es gab _keine_ Alternative. Daryl war sich darüber hinaus sehr sicher, dass sie nicht mehr sehr weit weg sein konnte. Das spürte er.

Abraham hatte die brennende Lagerhalle erwähnt und Daryl war davon überzeugt, dass sie eine gewisse Zeit bei den Menschen mit W auf der Stirn verbracht haben musste...

Diese Frau war eventuell sogar schon zerstört und er hatte trotzdem die Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde. Vielleicht machte er sich auch nur falsche Vorstellungen und würde sie nie wiederfinden. Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken bei Seite und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Wagen zu lenken, den er aus dem Wald mitgebracht hatte, um Sasha und Abraham abzuholen. Er hatte die vermisste Patty doch tatsächlich gefunden.

Judiths Maske hatte er sich in die Hosentasche gesteckt, um wenigstens etwas von ihr bei sich zu tragen. Die 44er Magnum war leer geschossen. Gewehrt hatte sie sich also.

Laut Abraham waren etwas mehr als einhundertfünfzig Beißer mindestens in der Halle verbrannt. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr. Judith hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. In der Hinsicht war sie also noch zuverlässig. Ihr Hass war oftmals Katalysator für ziemlich effektives, aber auch zerstörerisches Handeln gewesen.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie nicht wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen war und fröhlich durch den Wald ging, während sie gefährliche Menschen angriff, ohne das Risiko zu bedenken. Oder er unterstellte ihr wieder etwas, das sich als ziemlich voreilig herausstellen würde.

Es war gleichgültig. Sie mussten sie finden. _Er_ musste sie finden. Daryl würde sie sicher nicht ein zweites Mal aufgeben.

Abgelenkt nahm er das WalkieTalkie in die Hand und sprach hinein: „Rick, Glenn, kann mich einer von euch hören?" Rauschen. Abraham und Sasha sahen zu ihm und warteten ebenfalls gespannt auf eine Antwort. Es kam keine.

„Hallo? Kann mich überhaupt irgendjemand hören?" Es war zwecklos.

Dann eine Stimme. „Hilfe."

„Hallo? Wer ist da?" Er bremste das Fahrzeug ein wenig ab.

„Ich brauche dringend Hilfe..."

Das war nicht gut. Wer war das? Und warum brauchte er Hilfe? War er gefangen? Oder stellte er ihnen eine Falle?

102

Die Mauer brach langsam, aber sicher zusammen. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, dann hätten sie ein ziemlich gigantisches Problem. Rick tat alles, um diesen Menschen hier zumindest das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise interessierten.

Er hatte über Michonnes Einwände bezüglich des Verfahrens mit den restlichen Bewohnern Alexandrias nachgedacht. Und er war sich unsicher, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Weg gäbe, als diese Leute im Ernstfall zurückzulassen. Deanna gab sich beste Mühe endlich wieder eine starke Anführerin zu sein, doch wenn das auch nicht reichte?

Er hasste es in ihre verängstigten Gesichter zu schauen. Er hasste die Schwäche, die sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatten. Er hasste die Unerfahrenheit der meisten im Umgang mit Beißern oder riskanten Situationen.

Das hatte nicht selten jemandem das Leben gekostet. Leider nicht denjenigen, die sich hier drin verschanzten und jegliche Verantwortung abgaben. Es ging ihm auf die Nerven und gegen jedes Ehrgefühl, das noch in ihm übrig war.

Sie waren Feiglinge, allesamt. Selbst sein Sohn hatte mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Waffen als einige erwachsene Männer hier. Es war nicht nur entmutigend, sondern auch _peinlich_.

Rick schämte sich manchmal für diese Gemeinschaft. Auf seine Gruppe konnte er sich verlassen. Doch was hatten diese Menschen hier vorzuweisen? _Nichts._ Nur Angst und die Gewissheit, dass sie irgendwann mit Pauken und Trompeten in den Abgrund gerissen werden können. Ganz egal wann, jeder hatte immer die Chance hier jederzeit einzufallen und die meisten niederzustrecken.

Das hatten sie vor kurzem sogar ziemlich deutlich bewiesen bekommen. Die Wölfe waren einmarschiert und hatten eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Ihm wäre das nicht passiert. Niemals. Wenn seine Gruppe einen Standort zu verteidigen hatte, dann kam nichts und niemand hindurch. Nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollten. Es sei denn, sie ständen einem Panzer gegenüber...

Aber er musste irgendetwas tun. Musste seine Kinder schützen, die leider auf diese soziale Umgebung angewiesen waren. Sie alle brauchten diesen Ort auf eine Art und Weise, die nicht zu erklären war. Es war auch egal, aber sie mussten diese Stadt sicher machen. Er musste diese Stadt sicher machen. Mit seinen bloßen Händen.

Er schaffte gerade mehrere Bretter heran, um eine Stützkonstruktion zu bauen, die die Mauer stabilisieren sollte. Zumindest in der Theorie. Es war wichtig.

Und noch während er den ersten Balken anbrachte, bekam er schon ungefragt die Hilfe von Tobin. Er brauchte sie eigentlich nicht, doch war Tobin ein Mensch, der sich nicht einfach abwimmeln ließ. Und wenn Rick noch so wütend wurde. Es nützte nichts, also schwieg er und ließ sich den Balken halten, während er ihn befestigte. Rick versuchte ihm nicht zuzuhören, doch war es schwierig. Tobin sprach einfach weiter.

Und er hatte Recht – er und die anderen hatten Rick als angsteinflößend wahrgenommen. Mittlerweile war er es auch. Seit Beginn der Apokalypse war es definitiv dazu gekommen, dass er häufiger Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Rick war aber auch der festen Überzeugung, dass es nichts Falsches war, jemandem zu zeigen, dass er sich in Acht nehmen sollte. So kam niemand auf die Idee sich mit ihm oder seiner Gruppe anzulegen. Das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Er war lieber der Alptraum anderer Menschen als ihr Freund.

103

 _(Inspiriert von 'Outro' (Invictus), Heaven Shall Burn)_

Weiter, weiter, weiter. Nicht stehenbleiben. Niemals angreifbar sein. Die Haut juckt, das Blut kratzt. Ein Sonnenstrahl auf dem Gesicht.

Atemluft. Sie ist frisch und rein. Doch nicht für sie. Alles stank nach Tod. Der Tod, ihr liebster Begleiter. Sie war sein Diener. Seine erfolgreichste Waffe. Sie sollten im Blut kochen, diese Tyrannen.

Sie sorgte dafür. Es war ihre Aufgabe. Für immer. An allen Tagen. _Für immer..._

Er blickte sie immer noch an. Seine kleinen Augen. Seine faltige Stirn. Sein widerlicher Mund. Er war tot. An allen Tagen. Für immer.

Nicht stehenbleiben. Niemals angreifbar sein. Er wehte im Wind. Hin und her. Links und rechts. Sachte, sachte, sachte. Atemluft.

Der Wald, so ruhig. So hell. So unschuldig. Sie war es nicht. Nicht mehr. Auch er schmorte in der Hölle, der Räuber ihrer Unschuld. An allen Tagen.

Sie blickte ihn an. Er wehte im Wind. Doch war das Wind? Sie schwang ihn hin und her. Er baumelte wie ein Windspiel.

Faszination. Sie war von der Bewegung angetan. So viel Dynamik. So viel Bewegung... So viel Genugtuung. Er hatte sie nicht bekommen. Sie gehörte ihr ganz allein. Nicht stehenbleiben.

Weiter, weiter, weiter. Und raus aus dem Wald. Freiheit. Immer geradeaus. Nicht einschüchtern lassen. Lange Straße, aber nicht unendlich. Nichts war unendlich, bis auf die Ungewissheit. Frisch und rein. Für immer.

Ihre Füße brannten auf der Straße. Nicht stehenbleiben. Niemals angreifbar sein. Weitergehen. An allen Tagen. Stille. Nur Wind und sein Baumeln. Genugtuung. Atemluft.

Die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht. Und niemand sonst. Nur sie und sein Rest. Und die Einsamkeit. Es gab niemanden. Nur die Bewegung. Nur ihre Aufgabe.

Dann Hass, unendlicher Hass. Einsamkeit und der Wind, der sie zerstreute. Für immer zerstörte. Für immer.

Wut. Ein Schrei. Blut, eine große Menge Blut. Gekreisch. So viel Bewegung, so viel Dynamik, so viel Hass.

Ein Sonnenstrahl auf der Klinge ihres Messers. _Verseuchte Atemluft._ Sie waren wieder da. Sie wollten sie holen. Ihr endlich geben, was sie verdiente. Doch gaben sie es ihr nicht.

Sie war leider noch stärker. Noch unverwundbar. Noch unendlich. Wie der Wind...

Weiter, weiter, weiter. Nicht aufhören. Weiter zerstören. Nicht mehr baumeln, nur noch hassen. Die Welt vernichten. Wut, Gekreisch, Bewegung.

Auf die Knie. Er lag vor ihr. Sah sie an. Sie hasste ihn. Er sollte endlich still sein. Das Messer in seine Stirn. Immer und immer wieder. Weiter, weiter, weiter.

Endlich Ruhe. Atemluft. Sie ist frisch und rein. Doch nicht für sie. Nie wieder. An allen Tagen. Dann ein Wesen. Direkt vor ihr. Es sah sie an. Wollte sie holen.

Ihr endlich Frieden schenken. Sie erlösen. Starre. Es sprach. Doch was? Es war unendlich weit weg. So weit weg...

Dunkelheit. Endlich Ruhe. Endlich schwach. _Endlich_.


	36. Überleben

104

„Und los, lass sie fliegen", sagte Glenn zu Enid, die gerade den letzten Luftballon an eine Schnur knotete. „Dann sehen sie, dass wir hier sind. Wir werden in die Stadt kommen, das schaffen wir, Enid!"

Er war motiviert. Fast zu Hause. Fast bei seiner Frau. Es dauerte hoffentlich nicht mehr lange und sie wären in Alexandria. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es Jahre her, dass er von der Stadt aufgebrochen war, um mit den anderen die Herde wegzulocken.

Von seiner erhöhten Position konnte Glenn erkennen, dass sich ein paar Menschen in der Nähe des Tores versammelten und gerade in seine Richtung blickten. Sie hatten also das Zeichen bemerkt, Schritt eins ihres Plans war erfüllt.

Dann ein seltsames Krachen. Es hörte sich an wie zersplitterndes Holz... Glenn traute seinen Augen nicht. Der Aussichtsturm neben der Mauer sackte bedrohlich langsam in sich zusammen.

Enid stellte sich neben ihn und sie blickten für einige Sekunden starr auf das Geschehen.

Die Mauer wurde an der Stelle, an der der Turm aufkam, mehrere Meter aufgerissen. Der Weg für die Beißer war frei.

105

„ _Ins Unheimliche verwandelt erscheint das Menschliche im Wahnsinnigen; wieder ist es, als ob ein 'Es', ein fremder, unmenschlicher Geist in die Seele gefahren sei."_

 _\- aus 'Das Groteske', Wolfgang Kayser_

„Was zur Hölle...?" begann er, doch sprach er nicht weiter, weil die Szenerie einfach zu seltsam war. Es fiel ihm nichts dazu ein. Was machte diese Person da?

Er bremste den Wagen und betrachtete einen Moment lang das, was gerade geschah. Anscheinend verlor die Person auf der Straße just in diesem Moment den Verstand. Beunruhigend.

„Ein Gewehr, eine Tasche und ein Messer. Mehr hat sie nicht dabei, glaube ich."

„M-hm. Sieht so aus. Los, sie kriegt eh nichts mit, wie es aussieht."

Sein Beifahrer und einer vom Rücksitz stiegen aus, um die zierliche, blutbeschmierte Frau auf der Straße mitzunehmen. Gerade stach sie auf einen abgetrennten Kopf ein, den sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand getragen hatte. Sie waren ihr bestimmt schon fünfzig Meter langsam gefolgt, doch hatte sie sich nicht ein Mal umgedreht oder sie bemerkt.

Irgendwann waren drei Beißer auf sie zugegangen und neben ihr hergelaufen, der Geruch ihrer Haut ließ sie wohl in dem Glauben, dass sie zu ihnen gehörte. Dann war sie ausgerastet. Hatte wild um sich geschlagen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit die drei Beißer niedergestreckt.

Jetzt kniete sie auf dem Boden und nahm nichts in ihrer direkten Umgebung wahr. Einer der zwei Männer stand hinter ihr, der andere hockte gerade vor ihr und sagte etwas. Allerdings regte sie sich nicht, schien ihn nur anzustarren. Er runzelte die Stirn, während er weiterhin das Lenkrad umklammert hielt.

Er rechnete fest damit, dass sie ihr Gegenüber einfach angriff, doch geschah nichts dergleichen. Nach etwa einer halben Minute kippte sie einfach zur Seite und blieb auf der Straße liegen.

Der Hockende sah zu ihm und zuckte die Achseln. Er kurbelte das Fenster runter und beugte sich etwas aus dem Auto heraus.

„Mitnehmen!" rief er bloß und die beiden Männer schleppten sie zum Wagen.

Sie hatten endlich wieder etwas, das sie als Tribut zahlen konnten, mit den Vorräten sah es nämlich nicht so gut aus.

106

Sie fuhren jetzt seit Stunden über die Straße zurück nach Alexandria. Durch das WalkieTalkie hatte er Eugenes Stimme gehört, die Stadt war also in Schwierigkeiten. Die Suche nach Judith würde weiterhin warten müssen.

Daryl kaute gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blickte stur geradeaus auf die Straße. Der Weg zog sich wie ein Nachmittag in einer Polizei-Wache, in der man darauf wartete, dass man seinen Bruder endlich aus der Ausnüchterungszelle mit nach Hause nehmen konnte...

Alte Zeiten, ein Segen, dass sie vorbei waren. Auch wenn er manchmal darüber nachdachte, ob Merle sich noch weiter hätte ändern können, ein Teil der Gruppe hätte werden können.

Er würde es niemals erfahren.

Neben ihm räusperte sich Sasha und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie ihre Hände ineinander verkrampfte. Sie war angespannt, denn auch sie war besorgt wegen Alexandria. Abraham schien das alles nicht besonders zu interessieren, oder er versteckte es nur sehr gut. Daryl tippte auf letzteres, aber beschwören wollte er es nicht.

Dann sah er etwas auf der Straße. Es war etwa ein Dutzend Motorradfahrer, die den Weg blockierten. Und schon wieder ein neues Problem auf seiner endlosen Liste. Es war einfach unfassbar, kein Mensch würde ihm jemals glauben, dass ihn das Pech tatsächlich auf diese hartnäckige Art verfolgte. Dabei war die Tatsache, dass sie alle in einer von Untoten verseuchten Welt lebten, anscheinend eine unwichtige Randinformation.

 _Darf ich vorstellen, Daryl Dixon und sein verdammt nochmal beschissenes Leben._ Fast hätte er gelacht.

107

Maggie spürte wie ihr eine Menge Splitter in den Fingern steckenblieben. Sie musste endlich auf den Aussichtspunkt und die Kraft drohte sie zu verlassen. Weiter, hoch, weiter. Für Glenn, der vor den Mauern Alexandrias stand, für ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Mit letzter Kraft zog sie sich auf die Plattform und ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken. Die Anstrengung war vorüber und das Adrenalin flaute langsam ab. Sie spürte ihre Knie, die sie sich aufgescheuert haben musste, ihre Hände, die brannten und ihre Lunge, die bei jedem Atemzug schmerzte.

Dennoch erlaubte sie sich ein wenig Zuversicht. Immerhin lebten sie und Glenn noch, die meisten der anderen hatten sich in ihre Häuser retten können und die Beißer strömten langsam in die Stadt, anstatt alles unkontrolliert zu überrennen. Es könnte definitiv schlimmer sein, aber das war in diesen Zeiten keine Kunst und nicht sonderlich beeindruckend.

Jetzt bräuchte sie nur noch einen Plan, um die Beißer am Boden um die hölzerne Konstruktion, auf der sie sich gerade befand, in Schach zu halten. Fieberhaft dachte sie nach, während sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Umgebung genau untersuchte. War noch etwas hier oben? Nein, das entdeckte sie sofort. Und selbst wenn etwas hier gelegen hätte, sei es eine Waffe oder Wasser gewesen, spätestens bei ihrer gewagten Aktion wäre es heruntergefallen.

Denk nach, Maggie, denk nach... summte es durch ihren Schädel, der zum Bersten mit Wünschen, Ängsten, Ideen und Szenarien gefüllt war.

Zum Glück hatte sie ihr Gewehr dabei, damit könnte sie zumindest anfänglich etwas bewirken und sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon tot. Vielleicht war ihr doch etwas Hoffnung vergönnt und die Aussicht auf eine Zukunft mit diesen Menschen in genau dieser Stadt. Aber wer wagte schon zu hoffen...?

108

Schaukeln, leichtes Wiegen, wie auf einem Schiff... Ein kontinuierliches Rauschen des Windes. Ihre Augen ließen sich nur einen Spalt weit öffnen. Die Gegend zog an ihr vorüber.

War sie etwa in einem Wagen? Langsam kam sie zu Bewusstsein, doch konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Nur einen Mann neben sich, der sie die ganze Zeit ansah.

„Ich glaube sie wird wach", hörte sie ihn noch dumpf sagen, dann wanderten ihre Gedanken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Fenster neben ihr und den Wald, der eilig an ihr vorbeiraste. Warum war sie nicht tot? Was war überhaupt passiert? Es fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Nur an den Hass, den sie ununterbrochen in sich spürte.

Sie versuchte ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, doch geschah nichts. Ihr Bewusstsein verschwamm und irgendwann versank sie wieder in der Stille, aus der sie sich so mühselig befreit hatte...

109

Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, doch waren er, Sasha und Abraham aus dem Fahrzeug ausgestiegen. Jetzt standen sie diesen Männern gegenüber und warteten auf eine dieser feierlichen Reden, die die Schergen eines Widersachers immer zu halten pflegten. Es ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Warum war es so schwierig sich nicht mit Gewalt gegen andere Menschen durchzusetzen? Wieso musste immer irgendjemand da sein, der alle Güter dieser Erde unter seinem selbst gezimmerten Thron bunkern wollte?

Daryl fiel der Gedankengang ein, den er gehabt hatte, als sie von diesen Fremden gezwungen wurden, endlich den Wagen zu stoppen und auf die Straße zu kommen.

Und seine Vermutungen wurden kurz darauf bestätigt – der vorderste dieser Männer wollte den Wagen und alles, was sich in ihm befand. Dass er sie nicht dazu zwingen wollte, noch auf der Straße ihre Kleidung abzulegen, damit er sie mitnehmen könnte, war alles.

Allerdings wollte Daryl es auch nicht herausfordern... Geduldig hörten sie seinen Forderungen zu. Er wollte _alles_. Er sprach sogar von Taschentüchern im Handschuhfach oder Flusen in der Ablage. Er schien es ernst zu meinen.

Kurz dachte Daryl darüber nach, sich bis zum bitteren Ende zu wehren, doch wusste er nicht, mit welcher Art von Männern sie es hier zu tun hatten. Wenn sie für jemanden arbeiteten, dann war es wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer, als es gerade aussah.

Denn Menschen, die willenlos Fremde für jemand anderen ausraubten, waren meistens die Sorte von Mensch, denen man besser nicht widersprach. Dumme Leute waren eben immer die Zielgruppe eines Irren, der zugleich auch noch charismatisch war.

Ähnlich hatte es sich wohl mit Judiths Vater verhalten, er war so ein Mensch gewesen. Deshalb hatte ihn auch niemals jemand angezeigt. Und wer hatte das Nachsehen? Genau, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sein eigener Vater war auch so ein Mensch gewesen...

Der Fremde verkündete gerade: „Euer Eigentum gehört jetzt Negan."

Daryl kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Die Liste der Probleme wurde erneut länger. Hervorragend.

110

„Holt mir Bettlaken her, so viele, dass sie für uns alle reichen", rief Rick gerade, doch schien niemand direkt zu verstehen, was er vorhatte.

Es war höchste Zeit endlich dieses Haus zu verlassen, denn lange würden sie hier drin nicht mehr sicher sein.

„Was? Wofür?"

„Holt sie einfach her, wir müssen improvisieren", sagte er an den stirnrunzelnden Gabriel gerichtet. „Na los", fügte er noch hinzu, um seiner Forderung an Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Entschlossen blickte er Michonne an, die bloß nickte. Ihr war die Notwendigkeit dieses Vorgehens bewusst.

An den Rest gerichtet, sagte er: „Wir werden die Beißer ausweiden, das Zeug auf die Bettlaken schmieren und sie uns dann wie Mäntel überwerfen. Wir müssen so riechen wie sie, dann können wir durch die Stadt gehen, ohne dass sie uns bemerken. Es funktioniert, das habe ich selbst schon einmal gemacht, damals in Atlanta." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wischte sich angestrengt über die Stirn. „Erinnert ihr euch an das, was Morgan erzählt hat? Judith hat es auch gemacht, als die Wölfe uns angegriffen haben, sie hat deswegen überlebt. Wenn diese kleine Frau es schafft, dann schaffen wir das auch, ok? Wir sind stark, versteht ihr?"

Michonne versenkte die Spitze ihres Katanas im Oberkörper einer der Beißer, die sie zu diesem Zweck in die obere Etage geholt hatten. Es konnte losgehen.

xxx

Carol war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Morgan etwas im Untergeschoss versteckte. Es war beinahe offensichtlich, ein öffentliches Geheimnis. Und nun sah sie, dass sie leider wieder Recht behalten hatte: Einer der Wölfe war in diesem Raum eingeschlossen, zusammen mit Denise, der Ärztin.

Verärgert, nein unglaublich wütend war sie. Sie kannte gar keinen Ausdruck für das, was sie in genau diesem Moment in dieser konkreten Situation fühlte.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich das Leben der einzigen Ärztin hier aufs Spiel gesetzt, um einem verrückten Mörder das Leben zu retten. Sie würde ihn töten, so viel stand fest. Sie musste es.

„Morgan, ich werde ihn töten. Und ich werde Sie töten, wenn Sie mir nicht aus dem Weg gehen", raunte sie gerade und versuchte die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. Es war einfach unbegreiflich, die ganze Zeit war dieses Monster hier unten gewesen und sie war unbedacht mit der kleinen Judith im Arm durch Alexandria spaziert. Was, wenn er sich hätte befreien können? Was, wenn er jetzt die Chance dazu bekam? Dann war es definitiv Morgans Schuld was danach passierte, so viel stand fest.

Mit seiner verweichlichten Weltansicht käme er nicht weit. Nicht in der Welt, in der sie nun waren. So lief es eben nicht mehr.

Schon lange nicht mehr.


	37. Amnesie

111

Die Kälte jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Wie Wellen breitete sie sich aus und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Erneut kam sie aus der Stille, dem Nichts, in dem sich ihr Bewusstsein verschanzt hatte, zurück.

Das Gekreische von seltsam hässlichen Wesen hatte sie aus ihrem Traum geholt, umhüllt von Dunkelheit. Eingesperrt und umgeben von Körpern ohne Gliedmaßen in der Finsternis... Plötzlich Realität.

Sie war nicht mehr in dem Wagen, sondern in einem Raum auf einer Matratze. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise erholt, setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um und dann an sich herunter. Sie war mit Blut beschmiert. Jedes Körperteil war verklebt, sogar ihr Gesicht. Doch warum hatte sie jemand damit eingerieben?

Ekel verspürte sie keinen. Es wunderte sie bloß. Sie beschloss einfach nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und stand auf. Schmerzhaft machte sich jeder Muskel ihres Körpers bemerkbar. Sie hatte Brandblasen an den Füßen, wovon wusste sie nicht.

Ihre Erinnerungen waren zu einem undurchdringlichen Nebel verschmolzen und sie konnte keines der Bilder erhaschen und einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen. _Es war nichts übrig._

„Ah, du bist endlich wach", sagte jemand genervt und sie blickte zur geöffneten Tür des Raumes, in der ein großer Mann stand.

„Herkommen", herrschte er sie an und sie gehorchte einfach. Warum auch nicht? Er hätte sie im Schlaf ermorden können und hatte es bisher nicht getan. Also ging sie erst einmal davon aus, dass sie ihm trauen konnte.

Er fasste sie am Arm und die Berührung war ihr sofort unangenehm. Nicht, weil sie schmerzte, sondern einfach, weil sie existent war. Verwundert folgte sie ihm und ließ sich in einen Waschraum führen.

Dort war eine Frau, die mit einem Tuch und einem großen Eimer Wasser wartete. Sofort fühlte sie den Widerwillen in sich aufsteigen in die Nähe des Eimers zu gehen, doch konnte sie sich erneut nicht erklären wieso dem so war.

„Komm zu mir, Kleines, ich werde dir dieses Zeug abwaschen", begrüßte sie die ältere Frau und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Zögernd entfernte sie sich von dem Mann, der sofort den Raum verließ und blieb ein wenig abseits von der Frau stehen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich will dich nur waschen." Sie versuchte sie also zu beruhigen. Funktionierte nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Verkrampft stellte sie sich neben die Frau und ließ sich den Arm abwaschen. Sie fror jetzt noch schlimmer als zuvor und zitterte unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper.

„Nur Geduld, ich werde dir gleich etwas zum Anziehen geben, doch erst muss ich diese Krusten hier beseitigen, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte resigniert und fror ohne sich zu beschweren weiter. Während die Frau sachte die Haut von dem Blut befreite, blickte sie immer wieder zu ihrem Gesicht hoch.

„Wie heißt du, Kleines? Und wo kommst du her?"

Sie dachte angestrengt nach, doch fiel ihr keine Antwort ein.

„Ist schon gut, du musst mir nicht antworten. Misstrauen ist ganz normal in diesen Zeiten."

Für einige Minuten schwiegen sie beide.

„Warum klebt eigentlich dieses ekelhafte Zeug an dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..." Ihre Stimme klang kratzig. Sie hatte wohl seit längerer Zeit nicht gesprochen. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Wo kam sie her? Die Ungewissheit jagte ihr einen Schrecken ein. Ihr vorheriges Ich war anscheinend ausgelöscht. Sie war ein Geist, im Grunde genommen sogar schon tot.

xxx

Die Frau hatte ihr ein paar ausgewaschene Kleidungsstücke gegeben, die ihr natürlich viel zu groß waren. Dann hatte sie ihr einen Teller voll mit Kartoffeln und eine Flasche Wasser gegeben und sie hatte beides ohne Zögern verzehrt, während ihr der Kopf geschoren wurde. Das Blut bekäme sie nicht mehr heraus, war die vorsichtige Begründung der Wäscherin gewesen.

Es hatte sie nicht besonders interessiert, ihre Haare waren wirklich recht unwichtig. Der Hunger hatte sich direkt in den Vordergrund gespielt.

Der war ihr erst aufgefallen, als sie tatsächlich eine Speise vor sich stehen gehabt hatte.

Sie fragte sich, wer diese Leute waren und wo sie überhaupt war. Wie war sie hergekommen? War sie vorher ganz woanders gewesen?

Und warum waren sie so fürsorglich zu ihr? Es kam ihr ziemlich unnatürlich vor, von fremden Menschen einfach umsorgt zu werden. Sie wartete förmlich darauf endlich in einem günstigen Moment betrogen zu werden.

„Woher hast du eigentlich diese ganzen Narben...?" fragte die Wäscherin vorsichtig, während sie weiter die Haare abschnitt.

Sie wusste wieder keine Antwort. Schweigend trank sie aus der Flasche und machte sich nicht die Mühe ein Gespräch anzufangen. Konzentriert fasste sie ihre Eindrücke von diesem Ort zusammen, es war wichtig.

Das Camp war recht groß, ein altes Gebäude, fast wie eine Fabrik. Das Gelände war betoniert und eingezäunt. Nach ihren bisherigen Schätzungen in den letzten paar Stunden, lebten etwa fünfundzwanzig Menschen in dieser Gemeinschaft. Es war eine gemischte Gruppe, doch waren auffällig wenig junge Frauen hier. Nur sie eigentlich. Der Rest waren Männer in allen Altersklassen, der jüngste war vielleicht um die zwanzig Jahre alt.

Die Frauen an diesem Ort waren nur sie selbst, die Frau, die sie gewaschen hatte und noch eine, ungefähr im selben Alter wie die Wäscherin.

Sie fragte sich, wieso sie auf solche Details achtete. Und warum ihr der Anführer dieser Menschen, ein Mann namens Paul, nicht so sympathisch vorkommen wollte, wie er anscheinend zu sein versuchte. Er gab ihr Kleidung, Verpflegung und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Doch klingelten tief in ihrem Innern die Alarmglocken, dass das eine Situation war, die sie ähnlich erlebt haben musste. Materiell versorgt zu sein war eben nicht alles.

Entbehrung schien sie zu kennen, so abgemagert wie sie war. Sie würde noch verrückt werden, wenn sie nicht bald herausfand, was sie in die Fänge dieser Menschen getrieben hatte. Und wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass sie scheinbar ihr _gesamtes_ Gedächtnis hatte verlieren können.

Das war noch das Beunruhigendste an der ganzen Sache. Aber sie würde die Ruhe bewahren und sich hier weiter umschauen, eine Idee davon gewinnen, wo sie sich befand und mit wem sie hier war.

Sie blickte zu der Wäscherin und fragte: „Kann ich vielleicht die Sachen sehen, die ich bei mir hatte, als ihr mich aufgegriffen habt? Ich erinnere mich dann eventuell an etwas..."

„Ja, sicher. Ich zeige dir, wo sie sind."

Sie ging mit ihr zu einer Kammer, in der eine große Menge Waffen gelagert war. Erstaunt sah sie sich um und irgendwie kamen ihr einige der Waffen ziemlich bekannt vor, so als hätte sie schon einmal ein solches Modell benutzt... Nur drang es nicht wirklich zu ihr durch.

„Hier, das hattest du alles bei dir. Eine Tasche mit etwas Proviant, dieses Messer und _das_ _Schätzchen_ hier. Die Jungs waren ziemlich neidisch, als sie das gesehen haben."

Sie hielt ihr ein großes Präzisions-Gewehr mit Schalldämpfer entgegen. Wie ein Schuss schlug die Erinnerung in ihre Wahrnehmung ein – dieses Gewehr hatte sie benutzt, um Männer von einem Dach aus zu erschießen.

Es war ewig her und an mehr konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern, doch wusste sie nun etwas ziemlich Wichtiges: Sie war definitiv kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und außerdem eine erfahrene Schützin. Dieses Wissen war zwar angsteinflößend, doch konnte gleichzeitig auch sehr nützlich werden.

Als die Wäscherin nicht hinsah, steckte sie das Messer ein und verstaute es sicher im Hosenbund. Sie wollte nicht unbewaffnet sein und diese Art von Waffe schien ihr sehr am Herzen zu liegen.

Hinter sich hörten sie ein Geräusch, dann eine Stimme: „Isabel, bist du wahnsinnig? Wieso führst du das Mädchen hier hin?"

„Sie wollte ihre Sachen sehen, Paul. Sie ist nicht gefährlich, sieh sie dir doch an", widersprach Isabel sanft.

„Sei froh, dass es gleich ein Ende hat. Negans Männer sind bald hier."

Sie verstand nicht, was er damit meinte, doch schien Isabel zu verstehen. An sie gewandt sagte die Wäscherin gezwungen lächelnd: „Komm, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

112

 _(Inspiriert von 'Lights Out', Breakdown of Sanity)_

Es mussten etwa drei Stunden seit Pauls seltsamen Auftritt in der Waffenkammer vergangen sein, da bemerkte sie, wie sich das Klima zwischen den Menschen schlagartig veränderte. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie alle mit gemischten Gefühlen auf die Ankunft der Männer dieses Negan.

Isabel hatte sie für ein paar Aufgaben eingespannt und nun stand sie neben ihr und half dabei den Speiseraum im alten Lagergebäude aufzuräumen. Isabel war nervös.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir dir helfen konnten. Du hättest dort draußen nicht mehr lange überlebt", sagte Isabel lächelnd und unvermittelt.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sah Isabel fest in die Augen. Sie konnte ihr alles erzählen und sie musste es einfach glauben, sie hatte keine Alternative.

„Es ist nur schade, dass Paul sich bereits entschieden hat, was dich angeht..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Isabel fuhr fort: „Dort draußen ist es sehr gefährlich. Es gibt die Untoten und die Menschen. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, vor wem man sich eher fürchten sollte."

Sie wartete auf eine Erklärung. Isabel sah sie eindringlich an und sie konnte sehen, wie der Wäscherin Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„In der Nähe leben ein paar Menschen. Sie... Sie schützen uns vor diesen Ungeheuern dort draußen und wir bezahlen dafür, so wie in der früheren Welt. Du musst das verstehen, wir haben keine Wahl. Wir stehen in ihrer Schuld und wir brauchen den Schutz, den sie uns geben können."

„Bei was habt ihr keine Wahl?"

„Izzy, ist sie bei dir?" rief Paul gerade und als er die Frauen zu Gesicht bekam, schritt er direkt zielstrebig auf Isabels Hilfe zu.

„Paul, bitte, kannst du nicht eine Ausnahme machen?"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Izzy", unterbrach er sie sofort in einem herrischen Ton. „Und _du_ kommst jetzt mit mir."

Er packte sie unsanft am Arm und führte sie nach draußen in den Hof. Dort standen etwa fünf fremde Männer, alle schwerbewaffnet.

Sie fühlte keine Angst, nur eine Mischung aus Zorn und Resignation in sich aufsteigen. Kannte sie diese Männer etwa?

„Hier ist sie. Entspricht sie euren Vorstellungen?"

Der Mann ganz vorne trat auf sie zu und betrachtete sie kritisch von oben bis unten.

„Von einer Glatze war nicht die Rede. Sie sieht in den Sachen aus wie ein Junge. Aber mir soll es egal sein, Negan wird darüber entscheiden, ob sie gut genug ist. Das nächste Mal solltest du nicht auf seine Nachsicht spekulieren, Vorräte sind uns wichtiger als Mädchen, besonders wenn sie so hässlich sind wie dieses da!" Die fünf Fremden lachten kehlig los und sie spürte den Wunsch ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken.

In ihrem Körper verkrampfte sich jeder Muskel bei dem Gedanken an das, was diese Männer anscheinend mit ihr vorhatten. Das Camp hier betrieb also eine Art Menschenhandel. Schutz gegen Frauen, Vorräte, Benzin und Munition.

Das ließe sie sich nicht gefallen. Sie wollte nicht zuerst für Küchendienste eingeteilt und dann wie ein Stück Vieh verkauft werden.

An sie gerichtet fragte er spöttisch: „Hey, wurdest du jemals mit einem Kerl verwechselt und trotzdem gefickt?" Die anderen grölten.

„Nein, du etwa?" fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen herausfordernd nach oben. Ihr Mund war wohl schneller als ihr Kopf gewesen, doch war es sowieso egal. Ihre Identität war ausgelöscht, jetzt konnte sie nur noch ihr Leben verlieren. Und das war weiß Gott nicht besonders lebenswert in diesem Moment. Küchendienst oder Tod? Pest oder Cholera?

Er trat bedrohlich auf sie zu und hielt ihr eine Waffe vor das Gesicht.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders witzig, nicht wahr? Ich werde dir noch Manieren beibringen, Schlampe." Er holte aus und schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken auf die rechte Seite des Gesichts. Sie kippte ein wenig zur Seite, doch war sie nicht geschockt, dass es passiert war.

Eine Erinnerung flackerte in ihr auf und sie sah einen fetten Mann in Polizei-Uniform vor sich, der mit ihrem Blut besudelt war. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und begann zu lachen.

Nein, sie hatte definitiv Schlimmeres als das hier durchgemacht. Weitere Erinnerungsfetzen bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihr Bewusstsein und sie war der Überzeugung, dass sie schon einmal Misshandlung, Vergewaltigung und Unmenschlichkeit überlebt hatte.

Er stellte sich gerader hin und erhob die Waffe, die er entsicherte.

Das war ihre Chance. Sie zog das Messer aus dem Hosenbund, bückte sich und sprang auf seinen Bauch zu. So fest wie möglich umklammerte sie ihn und stach ihm die Klinge in den Rücken.

Lautes Rufen, Unschuldsbeteuerungen, Wut, dann Lärm.

Die anderen vier begannen zu schießen, Paul schoss auch. Die meisten der Bewohner dieses Lagers hatten anscheinend auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet und kamen aus ihren Unterkünften, ebenfalls schwerbewaffnet.

Sie sah alles wie in Zeitlupe geschehen und der Mann, dem sie immer wieder in den Rücken stach, fiel auf sie drauf. Er war schwer und versuchte ihren Hals zu packen, doch löste sie das Messer aus seinem Rücken und stach es ihm direkt in den Hals.

Warmes Blut verteilte sich wie eine Flut auf ihrem Gesicht und sie zog die Klinge aus dem Fleisch des Fremden, um ihm die Kehle nun in einem Ruck ganz aufzuschneiden. Schreiend vor Wut schob sie ihn von sich herunter und wischte sich mit einer Hand durch das besudelte Gesicht.

Die Schießerei zwischen den anderen vier Männern dieses Negan und Pauls Gruppe war mitten in der heißen Phase und sie griff nach der Schusswaffe, die der Tote neben sich hatte fallen lassen. Da sie schon entsichert war, begann sie auf alles und jeden zu schießen, der sich ihrer Meinung nach zu schnell bewegte oder ihr zu nahe kam.

Beinahe unbemerkt kroch sie hinter ein abgestelltes Fahrzeug und machte sich dahinter so klein wie möglich. _Keine Angriffsfläche bieten..._

Das Blut, das in ihre Augen gelaufen war, ließ alles in einem roten Nebel verschwimmen und sie kam sich vor, als würde sie einen Film ansehen, dessen Handlung jenseits von Gut und Böse stattfand.

Die Eindrücke, die sich ihr gerade boten verschwammen mit einem Strom aus vergangenen Wahrnehmungen und sie beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie sie ein paar wehrlose Männer in einem halb zerstörten Wohnzimmer einer Villa erschoss.

Plötzlich gab sie ihr Versteck auf und rannte mitten durch das Scharmützel, einfach in der Hoffnung, dass sie niemand traf. In ihrer Eile rempelte sie einen der Negan-Männer an und warf ihn zu Boden. Die entsicherte Waffe immer noch in der Hand, zielte sie wage auf sein Gesicht und drückte ab.

Das Chaos, das um sie herum ausgebrochen war, das nannte man wohl Krieg. Und sie war der Grund dafür, der Auslöser. Ihr neues Ich würde wohl noch einiges verkraften müssen.

Heftig keuchend rannte sie einfach weiter und schubste einen weiteren Mann weg. _Gleich war es geschafft, nicht mehr weit..._

Sie atmete tief durch und sprintete in Richtung Ausgang und Jeep der Menschenhändler. Atemlos spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter, dann sprang sie in den Wagen und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

 _Weg hier._


	38. Risiko

113

Der Gestank war bestialisch, aber eine Notwendigkeit... Er wusste nicht, wie oft er das schon gedacht hatte und wie oft er sich damit hatte abfinden müssen. Rick blinzelte mehrmals und sah sich um, von Beißern umzingelt, den kleinen Sam an der Hand.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann starben sie alle einen grausamen Tod, dessen war er sich sicher. Es war ein Gesetz der Natur und die Welt würde sich weiterdrehen, genau wie damals bei Lori. Falls es einen Himmel gab, dann würde er entweder als Versager vor sie treten oder gar nicht erst hineingelassen werden. Er würde direkt in die Hölle niederfahren und nie wieder herauskommen dürfen.

Das Röcheln der Beißer um ihn herum steigerte seine Konzentration nicht wirklich, er war abgelenkt, denn seine Tochter war hinter ihm irgendwo und wurde von seinem Sohn getragen. Wenn das Schicksal es also wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hatte, dann...

Rick schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab und führte seine kleine Gruppe weiter durch die Herde, die unaufhörlich in die Stadt strömte und immer größer zu werden schien. Der Eindruck, dass es sich um alle Beißer handelte, die jemals durch Virginia gewandert waren, verstärkte sich noch als sie sich hinter einem Busch versteckten und er sich einen Moment lang umsah.

Mit Michonne an seiner Seite musste er sich nicht noch mehr grauenhafte Gedanken machen, aber sie waren da und die Bilder von potentiellen Leichen mit bekannten Gesichtern entwickelten sich von ganz alleine. Bemüht um Beherrschung und Stärke blickte er seine Begleiter einen Moment lang an. Sie konnten nicht noch länger warten, sie mussten etwas tun. Aber wie...?

114

 _(Inspiriert von 'Control', Ramin Djawadi [Person of Interest-Soundtrack])_

Sie war den Wagen vor etwa zwei Kilometern losgeworden und hatte sich nun in ein Autowrack am Straßenrand zurückgezogen, um die Schusswunde an ihrer Schulter zu versorgen.

Einer der Negan-Männer hatte sie erwischt als sie in deren Wagen gesprungen war, ein glatter Durchschuss. Das Loch begann auf ihrem Rücken und endete unter ihrem Schlüsselbein. Es war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, doch war sie nicht bereit aufzugeben. Zitternd begann sie ihre Hosenbeine abzuschneiden und das T-Shirt unterhalb der Rippen zu zerreißen. Der Stoff würde ihr als Druckverband dienen müssen.

Sie wickelte ein längeres Stück Stoff um ihre Achsel und knotete es auf ihrer Schulter zusammen. Die Hosenbeine waren nun notdürftige Kompressen und stoppten hoffentlich die Blutung.

Mehr konnte sie in dieser Situation nicht tun, jetzt müsste sie sich nur hier ausruhen und warten. So geschwächt wie sie war, wollte und konnte sie nicht auf der Straße herumlaufen. Da sie erst einmal davon ausging, dass ihr die übrigen Männer folgten, war es demnach sogar alternativlos zu warten. Sofern überhaupt irgendjemand diese Schlacht überlebt hatte.

Wenn sie zusammenbräche, dann wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich genau so ungnädig im Umgang mit ihr, wie sie es mit ihrem Anführer gewesen war. Sie war eine Mörderin.

Übelkeit zwang sie dazu die Fahrertür des Wracks zu öffnen und sich aus dem Wagen zu lehnen. Sie erbrach ihren gesamten Mageninhalt und versteckte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihrem Unterschlupf.

Keuchend wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und presste ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Kopfstütze. Angestrengt runzelte sie die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie umklammerte den Griff des Messers so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Das heraussprudelnde Blut aus der Kehle des Mannes hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Vermutlich war es besser, dass sie keiner Gruppe angehörte. Und sie bekam immer mehr den Eindruck, dass sie vielleicht nicht ohne Grund alleine aufgegriffen worden war. Wer wollte schon eine Mörderin in seinem Umfeld haben?

Sie war definitiv kein umgänglicher Mensch gewesen, die einzelnen Erinnerungen, die sie zurückgewonnen hatte, sprachen dafür. Vorsichtigen Schätzungen nach hatte sie mindestens an die zwanzig Menschen auf dem Gewissen, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen.

Sie versuchte ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen und blickte sich um. Es hatten tatsächlich ihre Sachen auf der Ladefläche des gestohlenen Wagens gelegen, das Gewehr und ihre Tasche lagen nun zu ihrer linken. Anscheinend gehörte das zum Tauschgeschäft dazu; Mensch inklusive seines Eigentums als Tribut, sofern keine anderen Güter zum Tauschen da waren.

Als Tribut an einen Mann namens Negan. Wer war dieser Kerl? Und warum hatten die Menschen in Pauls Gruppe eine solche Angst vor ihm und seinen Leuten?

Wenn sie nicht verletzt wäre, dann würde sie sofort mit der Suche nach ihnen beginnen, vielleicht hätten ihr die restlichen Männer weiterhelfen können. Leicht wäre es nicht geworden, doch konnte man eben nicht alles haben.

Aber zuerst musste sie zu Kräften kommen, sie musste realistisch bleiben. Und sie hatte das Überraschungsmoment verloren. Die möglichen Überlebenden wussten nun, dass sie definitiv nicht ungefährlich war, allerdings sollte sie das nicht weiter stören.

Sie bekäme sie in die Finger. Wenn sie schon eine Mörderin sein sollte, dann wenigstens eine aus Überzeugung. Es interessierte sie nicht mehr, woher sie kam oder zu wem sie vorher gehört haben könnte. Das einzige, das noch Relevanz hatte, war dass sie Negan kennenlernen wollte. Er würde sicher nicht damit gerechnet haben, dass jemand seine Autorität in Frage stellen würde, doch gab es eben für alles ein erstes Mal.

Wenn es jemanden gab, der Menschen ihrer Freiheit und ihres Eigentums beraubte, dann musste es auch jemanden geben, der ihm Einhalt gebot. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie dieser Jemand sein könnte. Er gehörte ihr. Wer auch immer er war. Niemand kaufte sie wie ein Stück Fleisch.

Sie musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie sie an ihn herankäme. Wenn sie bis dahin nicht allzu viel Blut verloren hätte und die Nacht überhaupt überstand. Es war einfach wütend zu sein, aber es gestaltete sich schwierig dabei nicht hochmütig zu werden.

Sie hatte die Schießerei in Pauls Camp nur sehr knapp überlebt und war sich ihres Glücks mehr als bewusst. Der metallisch-süßliche Geruch des frischen Blutes auf ihrem Gesicht machte sie noch wahnsinnig, sie würde sich unheimlich gerne waschen, allerdings hatte sie nicht die Kraft zu einem Fluss zu laufen oder überhaupt eine Bewegung auszuführen.

Irgendwann begann sie zu zittern und in einen seichten Schlaf wegzudämmern. Solange bis sie Motoren hörte und dann Stimmen, die sich ihrem Fahrzeug näherten. Ein Klopfen an die Scheibe, gegen die ihr Kopf gelehnt war, ließ sie hochschrecken und das Messer vor sich halten.

Das Lachen von mehreren männlichen Stimmen drang nur dumpf zu ihr in den Wagen und sie atmete unregelmäßig und laut keuchend. Schweißgebadet beobachtete sie, wie der Mann vor ihr den Wagen einfach öffnete, sie am Arm packte und herauszog.

Sie konnte nicht widersprechen oder sich wehren, sie war einfach schwach. Er ließ sie unsanft zu Boden fallen und sie sah, dass sie eine relativ große rote Stelle auf der Rückenlehne des Wagens zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte eindeutig mehr Blut verloren als gedacht.

Kraftlos blieb sie auf dem Teer sitzen und sah dabei zu wie ein anderer Mann ihr Gewehr und ihre Tasche aus dem Wagen nahm und ihr dann in einem Ruck das Messer aus der Hand riss. Sie hatte wirklich überhaupt _gar keine_ Kraft mehr.

Es sprach zunächst niemand mit ihr. Der Mann, der die Autotür geöffnet hatte, hockte sich vor sie und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden schweigend.

„Eine Frau sollte nicht alleine hier herumsitzen, ist ziemlich gefährlich da draußen", sagte er mehr spöttisch als ernst und sah sie mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Halt die Fresse", spuckte sie mit brüchiger Stimme aus, sie hatte eh nichts mehr zu verlieren. Die restlichen Männer lachten wieder, es schien irgendetwas Amüsantes an der Szenerie hier zu sein, sie wusste nicht, was es war.

„Da haben wir ja eine wirklich interessante Entdeckung gemacht, was meint ihr?" rief er lauter und erhob sich. Wieder Lachen, zustimmend.

„Ich hatte lange keine andere Fotze mehr, darf ich sie haben?" fragte einer, ziemlich bulliger Typ.

„Nein, Arschloch, du weißt genau, was Negan davon hält. Und ich werde das auch nicht dulden", widersprach der Mann vor ihr. Bei dem Namen 'Negan' wurde sie hellhörig. War das hier etwa ihr beschissener Glückstag?

Er hockte sich wieder vor sie und sah sie grinsend an. „Du hast einen sehr ehrgeizigen Schutzengel, Schlampe, wir werden dich mitnehmen", behauptete er dann in einem seltsamen Singsang und schnippte.

Ein anderer kam heran, packte sie unter den Achseln und den Kniekehlen, hob sie hoch und schleppte sie auf einen Wagen zu.

„Auf die Rückbank mit ihr und schön aufpassen", sagte der offensichtliche Anführer wieder in seinem spöttischen Unterton und setzte sich ans Steuer.

115

Er hörte gerade wie die schweren Schritte des Riesen hinter ihm langsamer wurden und atmete tief ein. Mit etwas Geschick und vielleicht auch etwas Glück könnte er ihn einfach überraschen und den kurzen Moment des Kontrollverlustes ausnutzen.

Daryl führte ihn weiter hinter den Tanklaster und wartete bis der Mann mit den längeren schwarzen Haaren neben ihm stand. Verstohlen blickte er zu ihm hoch und dachte für eine Sekunde über sein Erscheinungsbild nach. Merle hätte ihn sicher als 'dreckigen Mexikaner' bezeichnet, einfach weil die Art des Bartes dazu einlud.

Würde er diesen Mann tatsächlich ausschalten? Ja, würde er. Weil er eine Gruppe zu beschützen hatte, von der er nicht wusste, wie groß sie überhaupt noch war. In Alexandria konnte alles passiert sein. Die Hupe, Eugenes Hilferufe, Ricks Kampf, den er durch das WalkieTalkie mitgehört hatte... Noch durfte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, immerhin lebten sie drei; Sasha, Abraham und er. _Noch_ zumindest.

Wenn er die Gruppe der Männer ansah, dann fiel ihm eine gewisse Organisation auf. Sie waren hierarchisch strukturiert, folgten alle dem Mann ganz vorne. Und der folgte diesem Negan. Wer auch immer das war.

Auf jeden Fall jemand, der seine Männer gut im Griff hatte, dass sie für ihn herumfuhren und sich der Gefahr aussetzten. Wie auch immer diese Gefahr geartet sein mochte.

„Na los, Wichser, mach die Scheißkarre endlich auf", nuschelte der Mann hinter ihm ungeduldig und Daryl hörte wie er ein Messer aus einer Lederhülle zog. Das Geräusch war unverkennbar, es klang scharf, als würde es sein Gehör durchschneiden und gleichzeitig plump, das Leder dämpfte das Geräusch irgendwie...

Ruckartig drehte Daryl sich zu dem Mann um, der ihn an der Schulter packte, zurückdrehte und ihm die Klinge in die Schulter stach. Beherrscht um Ruhe biss Daryl sich auf die Lippen, um nicht gleich laut zu fluchen und griff hinterrücks nach dem Arm des Mannes.

Im letzten Moment bekam er den zu packen und drückte ihn von sich. Der Mann hatte das Messer nicht losgelassen und zog es aus Daryls Schulter, während er ein paar wichtige Zentimeter nach hinten strauchelte. Das Ganze musste leise über die Bühne gehen. Daryl warf sich auf den Fremden und rang ihn zu Boden.

Er packte den Arm des Mannes mit beiden Händen und versuchte ihn auf den Teer zu drücken. Er brauchte das Messer. Mit aller Kraft rieb er das Handgelenk des keuchenden Angreifers über die Straße, sodass die Haut aufscheuerte.

„Vergiss es, elender Hurensohn", stieß der andere aus und verengte die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen. Daryl ließ mit einer Hand von ihm ab und schlug ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht. Die Gegenwehr reduzierte sich maßgeblich für eine wichtige Sekunde und Daryl bekam das Messer zu fassen, das er sofort mit einem Ruck in den hinteren Hals versenkte.

Er war außer Atem, hockte für einen Moment über der Leiche und starrte in das leblose Gesicht, das für immer zu einer erschrockenen Fratze erstarrt bleiben würde.

Dann rappelte er sich auf, öffnete so unauffällig wie möglich den Stauraum des Wagens und nahm den Granatwerfer heraus. Wenn Negan alles verlangte, dann bekäme er eben alles.


	39. Macht

116

Sie waren ein Stück gefahren und sie war immer wieder eingeschlafen, weil sie ihre Augen kaum offenhalten konnte. Es war nicht leicht ihren körperlichen Zustand zu akzeptieren, immerhin konnten ihr so wichtige Details entgehen.

Ein paar der wortkargen Gespräche zwischen den Männern hatte sie dennoch aufschnappen können, es war irgendwie um Verletzte gegangen und um einen Mann namens Phil, der wohl in Zukunft ziemlich 'den Arsch aufgerissen' bekommen sollte.

Die einzig logische Erklärung dafür war, dass sie einen Überlebenden aus Pauls Schießerei hatten auftreiben können, der ihnen von den Geschehnissen erzählt haben musste. Sie war also in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten, wenn herauskam, dass sie einem von ihnen einfach den Hals aufgeschnitten hatte.

Innerlich rumorte es in ihr, sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich in diesem Camp sterben. Durch die Hand von Negan, wenn sie raten müsste. Wirklich große Überlebens-Chancen räumte sie sich nicht ein, aber dann hatte sie vielleicht endlich ihre Ruhe.

Abgesehen davon hätten sie ihr direkt an der Straße einfach das Licht ausknipsen können, was sie eben nicht getan hatten – noch nicht, aber sie wollte sich auch nicht zu großartige Vorstellungen von dem machen, was sie in diesem Camp erwarten würde.

„Da sind wir auch schon, meine Schönheit", säuselte der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz und drehte sich zu ihr nach hinten, die halb auf dem Schoß eines Mannes lag, der wohl beim bloßen Anblick ihres Körpers – und sei er eben so entstellt wie ihrer – einen Ständer bekam.

Es ekelte sie an, die ganze Situation ekelte sie an. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie ihm den Schwanz abschnitt... Sie atmete tief ein und sah den Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz an, der immer noch ihr Gesicht zu studieren schien.

„Ich freue mich riesig", röchelte sie dann leise und alle begannen wieder zu lachen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und kämpfte mit dem Sekundenschlaf bis der Wagen irgendwann anhielt und sie herausgehoben wurde.

117

Langsam wurde es dunkel und sie hatten nicht wirklich alle Zeit der Welt. Daryl sollte endlich auf die Tube drücken, die Schleicherei in dem beschissenen Tanklaster ging ihm mittlerweile echt auf den Zeiger. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie Alexandria aussah, es könnte mittlerweile ein verfluchter Vorhof zur Hölle sein und sie wüssten nichts davon.

Abraham sah zu Daryl rüber, der angestrengt das Lenkrad umklammerte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge tatsächlich mehr als acht Männer einfach mit einem Kriegsgerät weg pusten würde. Die kleine Frau hätte so etwas ohne einen Gedanken getan, das war klar, aber Daryl war ihm bisher immer ein wenig wie ihr positives Gegenstück vorgekommen.

Er traute dem Redneck, aber er hielt ihn für einen Gutmenschen. Irgendwie war er vernünftig, nicht so abgebrüht wie er selbst oder der Sheriff. Oder eben wie die kleine Frau. Von der sie immer noch keine Spur hatten...

Abraham musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich ein wenig um ihr Überleben sorgte, aber nur ganz tief versteckt in ihrem Inneren. Nicht, weil sie ihm sympathisch war, das war sie wahrscheinlich niemandem, sie sich selbst noch am Wenigsten, aber sie war nützlich und konnte den Schutz der Gruppe maßgeblich mitgestalten und effektiver machen.

Er hoffte, dass sie irgendwo da draußen war und Beißer niedermetzelte, so wie immer quasi. Sein Blick wanderte über die Straße und dann zurück zu ihrem Fahrer. Die Knöchel von Daryls Händen traten weiß hervor, so fest umfasste er das Lenkrad. Wenn er mit der kleinen Aktion vorhin nicht seine Selbstzerstörung eingeleitet hatte...

Abraham sah wieder durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße und kratzte sich am Bart. Es war nicht mehr allzu weit zur Stadt.

118

„Was wird das, Phil? Ich habe mit deinem Missgeschick nichts zu tun, also will ich auch nicht damit belästigt werden."

„Negan, wir haben sie mitgebracht, weil sie Peter getötet hat und das richtige Leben mal schmecken soll. Ich will, dass du mit ihr verfährst, wie du es immer mit Angreifern und Verrätern tust."

Negan lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Phil von oben bis unten. „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der gerne die Probleme von Schwachköpfen wie dir beseitigt? Du hättest die Angelegenheit selbst klären können. Zum Beispiel hättest du die Fotze einfach auf der Straße erschießen können, statt Wade dazu zu bringen, sie mitzuschleppen."

Phil ließ die Schultern sinken und starrte Negan weiter an. „Dann bring die Schlampe eben her, na los."

Negan seufzte gelangweilt und umfasste den Griff seines Baseball-Schlägers _Lucille_ , der neben seinem Stuhl stand. Kurz darauf ließ er ihn wieder los, er wollte zumindest erst diese Frau kennenlernen. Wenn jemand so dreist war wie sie, dann hatte er ein Gespräch verdient. Zumindest heute, denn er hatte gute Laune. Abgesehen davon war er es satt ständig diesem Hurensohn Phil hinterher zu räumen, er hätte ihn niemals aufnehmen sollen...

Zwei Minuten später stand Phil mit einer ziemlich dünnen, kahlköpfigen Frau vor ihm, die man kaum als Frau bezeichnen konnte. Sie sah aus wie ein Junge.

Ihr Gesicht war recht ansehnlich, wenn auch durchschnittlich, aber ihr Körper vernarbt, das sah er wegen der abgeschnittenen Kleidungsstücke. Sie war selbstbewusst, schien keine Angst zu haben. Abwertend warf sie Phil einen Blick zu und ließ die Arme neben dem Körper hängen. Sie hatte eine Schusswunde in der Schulter, die in den letzten Stunden von seinen Frauen nur notdürftig versorgt worden war.

„So, du bist also diejenige, die zwei meiner Männer auf dem Gewissen hat, ja?" begann er und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, das sich nicht veränderte.

Erst antwortete sie nicht, dann sagte sie: „Stände ich sonst hier?"

Er grinste. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Negan, sie hat Peter die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Ich möchte sie dafür büßen lassen", mischte Phil sich in das Gespräch ein, doch wurde er sofort unterbrochen.

„Halt den Rand, Phil, ich unterhalte mich gerade." An die Fremde gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Also, wie hast du das gemacht? Erzähl mir davon."

Sie sah erneut zu Phil, doch konnte Negan dieses Mal eine gewisse Gehässigkeit entdecken. Sie gefiel ihm.

„Ich war eben schneller. Es war reines Glück, schätze ich." Sie sprach davon, als würde sie über den letzten Sommerurlaub reden. Sie gefiel ihm sogar ziemlich gut.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Keine Ahnung. Kann mich an nichts erinnern, das vor Pauls Gruppe passiert ist."

Negan lachte laut auf und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. „Das ist mal eine interessante Geschichte." Er glaubte ihr nicht.

„Wirklich? Ich bin aber nicht hier, um dich zu unterhalten", widersprach sie sofort trocken. Sie gefiel ihm nicht nur, sie war hervorragend.

„Phil, warum hast du nicht erwähnt, dass sie so beeindruckend ist?" fragte Negan immer noch lachend.

„Was? Sie hat die anderen einfach getötet!"

„Und was sagt mir das wohl, Phil?" Negan stand auf und packte seinen Baseball-Schläger. Er ging auf Phil zu, der sofort einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Das sagt mir, dass fünf meiner Leute im Vergleich zu einer winzigen und federleichten Frau ziemlich ineffektiv sind. Warum schicke ich euch überhaupt, um Besorgungen zu machen, hm? Soll ich das in Zukunft auch noch übernehmen, Wichser? Ich denke nicht, schließlich habe ich noch genügend andere Schwanzlutscher, die ich schicken könnte, dazu brauche ich dich allerdings auch nicht. Das nennt man Ökonomie, du wertloses Stück Scheiße."

Er holte aus und traf Phil mit dem Stacheldraht, welches um den Schläger gewickelt war direkt an der Schläfe. Phil ging zu Boden und blieb tot liegen. Negan pfiff und sofort trat jemand von außen in den Raum, um die Leiche ungefragt herauszutragen.

Dann blickte er auf die Fremde, die unbeeindruckt beobachtete, wie der Tote weggetragen wurde. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben, sah zu ihm und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jetzt bin ich dran?" fragte sie monoton.

Er legte Lucille auf den Tisch neben sich und lehnte sich dagegen, während er sie die ganze Zeit ansah.

„Oh nein, das war ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Ich will, dass du hier bleibst."

„Ich schließe mich niemandem an."

„Nun, ich will es aber so, Miststück." Er ging auf sie zu und blieb sehr nah vor ihr stehen. Sie wich nicht zurück. Furchtlosigkeit war ein wichtiges Gut. Und sie hatte mehr als genug davon. „Und ich bekomme immer was ich will. Du gehörst jetzt mir und du schuldest mir drei Menschenleben." Negan lächelte.

Für einen Moment meinte er etwas Mörderisches in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch war es so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er es entdeckt hatte.

„Ich werde dich Mary nennen", verkündete er dann feierlich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„So hieß eine Mörderin aus England. Sie war elf, als sie zwei Kleinkinder tötete. Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an sie. Wirklich eine interessante Geschichte."

„Das ist mir scheißegal. Ich werde nicht hier bleiben, Negan." Trotzig sah sie ihn an.

„Weißt du, ich habe selten jemand so spannendes wie dich getroffen. Du musst hier bleiben, ich sage es und du wirst es tun. Ich werde dir nichts wegnehmen, doch wird es trotzdem mir gehören, genau wie du. Du arbeitest mit _meinen_ Frauen, trägst _meine_ Kleidung und schneidest mit _meinem_ Messer. So sieht dein Leben nun aus, auch wenn du es nicht willst. Denn dein Wille gehört ebenfalls mir. Widerspreche oder verrate mich und es ereilt dich dasselbe Schicksal wie Phil."

Sie trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und blickte zu ihm nach oben, die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt. „Glaubst du, ich habe Angst zu sterben? Ich habe selten eine langweiligere Ansprache gehört als diese hier." Sie zischte nur noch und schnaufte wütend.

Er senkte seinen Kopf etwas zu ihr nach unten und er roch das Blut aus ihrer Schusswunde, das ihre Kleidung durchnässte. Das machte ihn einen kurzen Moment das vergessen, was er eigentlich mit dieser Frau vorhatte. Sie raubte ihm schon jetzt den Verstand.

Kurz drohte er die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch behielt er sich im Griff. Sie gehörte zwar ihm und er konnte mit seinem Eigentum machen was er wollte, doch war diese Frau ziemlich gefährlich. Das machte sie überhaupt erst so reizvoll, er wollte sie studieren. Zumindest solange sie interessant genug war. Sie war anders als die anderen.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du dich daran gewöhnen wirst. Du wirst hier bleiben und Schluss."

Sie holte aus und traf ihn mit der Faust im Gesicht. Er hob seine Hand zu seinem schmerzenden Auge und tastete es ab. Wieder grinste er.

Verächtlich spuckte sie ihm vor die Füße und blickte ihn an, bereit mit ihm zu kämpfen. Sie wartete geduldig, dann packte er sie und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand, ihre Handgelenke fest umklammert. Sie knurrte beinahe als sie ihm unbeirrt in die Augen sah.

Er atmete schwer, sie machte ihn verrückt. „Du bist _wirklich_ das Spannendste, was mir in meinem ganzen Leben untergekommen ist, kleine Mary."

„Halt die Fresse, Negan. Ich gehöre niemandem und ich heiße verdammt nochmal nicht Mary."

Negan zitterte am ganzen Körper und erfasste jedes Detail ihres Gesichtes. Alles war bemerkenswert. „Woher willst du das überhaupt wissen, du weißt gar nichts mehr. Du musst auch nichts davon wissen, das ist jetzt alles unwichtig. Mach das, was ich sage, dann werden wir miteinander auskommen. Du gehörst mir...", raunte er und schloss die Augen, während er wieder ihren Geruch einatmete, nein einsog.

Sie verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, denn ihre Schulter musste eine anstrengende Belastung aushalten.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", keuchte sie und fixierte ihn wieder. „Du überlässt mir Schmerzmittel, Nadel und Faden und ich bleibe vorerst hier bis die Wunde verheilt ist, danach sehen wir wie es weitergeht. Immerhin waren es deine Männer, denen ich den Schlamassel hier zu verdanken habe. Außerdem habe ich dieses Arschloch vorhin nicht erschlagen, es wäre unfair, wenn ich dir drei Menschenleben schulde."

Er dachte kurz über das Angebot nach. Und er befand es als akzeptabel, immerhin sah sie ein, dass sie hier bleiben musste.

„Deal", sagte er dann und ließ von ihr ab. Auch wenn er ihr nicht ganz über den Weg traute. Wenn sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, dann konnte er sie immer noch töten. Und das würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich werden, denn er ließ ihr den Glauben, in der machtvolleren Position zu sein. Experimente machten immer einen Heidenspaß...


	40. Heilung

119

Er umklammerte die Hand seines Sohnes, drückte aber nicht zu, aus Angst ihn noch mehr zu verletzen als eh schon... Ron hatte ihn töten wollen und wen hatte er erwischt? Ausgerechnet Carl. Weil Rick in Rons Augen für den Tod seiner ganzen Familie verantwortlich war.

War er das? Immerhin waren sie alle in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gestorben. Aber er hatte nur bei Pete aktiv dazu beigetragen. Nein, er war nicht für Jessies Tod verantwortlich, genau so wenig wie für Sams Tod. Das war nicht seine Schuld. Er hätte nichts tun können.

Diese Welt war leider grausam und es gab einfach nichts mehr, dass sie wieder gut machen könnte. Nichts, dass diese Welt für seine Kinder lebenswert machen würde. Oder?

Rick badete in Selbstzweifeln, er hatte das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit nackte Angst, blanke Panik, unglaubliche Gewissensbisse. Alexandria war das erste Mal als Gemeinschaft aufgetreten, sie hatten die Herde beseitigt – gemeinsam. Der Mut der meisten hatte ihn überrascht, ihn sogar für einen Moment beflügelt.

Und es war tatsächlich niemand weiteres gestorben, was an ein Wunder grenzte. Er strich sachte mit seinem Daumen über Carls immer noch so kleine Hand, trotz dass er schon so erwachsen war... Sein Sohn war stark und er war widerspenstig, denn er hatte immerhin auch die Gene seiner Mutter. Innerlich lächelte Rick vielleicht sogar, aber er bekam äußerlich kein Lächeln zustande.

Er blickte Carl ins Gesicht. Der Junge hatte schon so viel durchgemacht, war mittlerweile zwei Mal angeschossen worden und hatte jetzt sogar einen Kopfschuss überlebt. Das war mehr als ein Wunder. Das grenzte an Unwahrscheinlichkeit. Das Pech, das Jessie gehabt hatte, war bei Carl in zweimaliges Glück umgewandelt worden.

Rick sah die Sache jetzt etwas anders, er wollte seinem Sohn eine bessere Welt schenken, er musste diese Gemeinschaft hier beschützen und sie zu einem zu Hause machen. Aber er durfte mit seiner Meinung nicht immer hinter dem Berg halten, er musste sie seinem Sohn mitteilen. Wenn er mit ihm sprach, dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass er gehört und verstanden wurde, selbst in seinen schwierigsten Zeiten...

„Ich werde euch die neue Welt zeigen, dir und Judith, hörst du? Dieser Ort und diese Menschen sind die neue Welt... Carl..." Mehr bekam er nicht raus, er hatte einfach Angst. Angst es zu sagen, zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er strich sich mit der freien Hand über sein Kinn und atmete tief durch. Dann spürte er wie Carls Griff um seine Hand fester wurde. Sein Junge war noch da.

120

Das Nähen ihrer Wunde hatte sie selbst übernommen, eben so weit es ging. Das Loch auf dem Rücken musste von einer Frau versorgt werden, die zu ihr geschickt worden war.

Negan legte wohl sehr großen Wert darauf, dass sie Hilfe bekam und dass ihre Wunde ohne Probleme verheilen konnte.

Sie wusste die Fürsorge sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grade zu schätzen, auch wenn ihr der Grund für die Hilfe nicht wirklich angenehm war. Sie wusste genau, warum er ihr half und sie umsorgte. Er wollte irgendetwas von ihr und sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein konnte...

Negan wusste zu was sie fähig war, immerhin hatte er diesem Phil zuerst zugehört und dann beschlossen, dass sie leben sollte. Was auch immer er damit bezwecken wollte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darauf stolz sein sollte, oder lieber nicht, aber sie lebte noch und sie freundete sich langsam mit dieser Tatsache an. Niemand tötete sie, nur sie selbst entschied darüber, ob jemand die Chance bekam oder nicht. Im Grunde genommen war sie es damit immer selbst, der man die Schuld für ihren Tod zuschreiben konnte und das beruhigte sie. Denn dann konnte es ihr einfach egal sein, wenn sie starb.

Es war beinahe dialektisch; sie hielt ihre Aussagen so offen, dass man ihr im umgekehrten Falle auch Recht geben könnte.

Es war anstrengend sich zu bewegen, aber sie hatte nicht vor einfach in ihrem zugewiesenen Quartier abzuwarten, wenn sie stattdessen herausfinden könnte, wie genau dieser Ort aufgebaut war und wer sich hier herumtrieb.

Die ersten Stunden an einem Ort wie diesem waren eben die wichtigsten.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" fragte die Frau aufgebracht, da sie sich einfach erhoben hatte, um loszugehen.

„Geht dich 'nen Scheiß an", spuckte sie verächtlich aus, torkelte ächzend einen Meter durch den Raum und fiel gegen einen Stuhl.

„Setz dich hier hin", rief die Frau und half ihr auf den Stuhl. Verärgert hockte sie sich vor sie und blickte sie an. „Was soll das? Du willst wohl draufgehen oder was?"

Zornig kniff sie die Augen zusammen und sah der provisorischen Krankenschwester ins Gesicht.

„Was an 'Das geht dich nichts an' hast du nicht verstanden?"

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich beide an und sie meinte für eine Sekunde den Hass förmlich aus dem Blick der Krankenschwester sprühen sehen zu können.

„Du bist nicht stark genug für einen Weg durch dieses Lager und für eine Flucht oder einen Kampf schon gar nicht. So blöd kannst du nicht sein, dass du denkst, du kämst einfach so hier weg." Die Krankenschwester erhob sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue missgünstig nach oben. Sie verspottete sie.

Allerdings antwortete sie nicht, sie blickte zu Boden, um sich von ihrer plötzlich aufflackernden Mordlust abzulenken.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Sherry", sagte die Krankenschwester dann und reckte ihr versöhnlicher eine Hand entgegen.

„Wie schön", murmelte sie dann entrückt und versuchte wieder aufzustehen.

„Du willst mir nicht verraten wie du heißt? Mysteriös, wirklich süß."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wer ich bin", keuchte sie wütend und fiel zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Das habe ich auch schon gehört. Ist es auch so? Lügen gehören zum Alltag, woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht auch lügst?"

„Das Risiko besteht immer, find' dich damit ab."

„Hm", machte Sherry und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Fenster und sie konnte beobachten wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Sie drehte sich um und sah im Licht des sehr frühen Morgens einen Mann vorbeilaufen.

„Deiner?" fragte sie aus einem Impuls heraus und Sherry kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte sie dann halb belustigt und halb traurig. „Ich werde dir frische Sachen geben, komm."

121

Daryl hatte sich in Alexandria umgesehen, es war ein verdammtes Schlachtfeld. Aber besser als ein Friedhof, immerhin. Er half gerade dabei ein paar der erledigten Beißer aus der Stadt herauszuzerren, um sie auf einem improvisierten Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen.

Der Geruch von Verwesung hatte sich in seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren festgesetzt, er war einfach omnipräsent. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewohnt wäre, aber er zweifelte daran, dass er jemals wieder frische Luft einatmen würde.

Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, aber das war auch egal. Sie alle lebten noch, das war die Hauptsache. Sogar Carl lebte noch, auch wenn das eigentlich kaum möglich schien. Der Junge hatte wie immer unheimliches Glück gehabt. Beinahe schon unmögliches, aber darüber dachte er besser nicht nach, denn er wollte mit seiner Verblüffung keinesfalls das Gegenteil heraufbeschwören.

Die genähte Stichwunde an seinem Rücken zwickte unangenehm bei jeder Bewegung und auch die Schürfwunde an seinem Arm brannte wie Feuer wenn nur ein stärkerer Windstoß dagegen blies oder irgendjemand aus Versehen seine Haut berührte. Der Schmerz zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte und alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Das heißt, fast alles. Der Tod der Motorradfahrer ließ ihn nicht los, er hatte fast ein Dutzend Menschenleben ausgelöscht, um seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Und natürlich auch Abrahams und Sashas Ärsche, im Grunde eigentlich jedes Gesäß, das in dieser Stadt lebte. Das Bild gefiel ihm, Daryl, der Retter aller Hinterteile. Wenn die Situation nicht so beschissen gewesen wäre, dann hätte er das sogar noch lustig finden können.

Dem war aber nicht so, also konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe, trug eine weitere Leiche durch das Tor nach draußen und warf sie auf den breit angelegten Haufen, der bald angezündet werden sollte. Eine Leiche hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders gefesselt, es war die eines Mannes, die eine große Narbe auf der Stirn trug, welche aussah wie ein großes W.

Wahrscheinlich einer der Menschen, die Alexandria angegriffen hatten und für die zahlreichen Tode verantwortlich waren, die sich in den Momenten ereignet haben mussten, in denen er mit dem Motorrad vor Sasha und Abraham vorgefahren war, statt in Alexandria Menschen zu helfen.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es auch seine Schuld war, dass hier so viele ihr Leben gelassen hatten... Das war vielleicht Nonsense, aber darüber durfte er nicht entscheiden. Niemand wies ihm die Schuld zu, das wusste er, aber er dachte dennoch darüber nach.

Carol lief gerade neben ihm her und sah ihn verstohlen von der Seite an. „Habt ihr da draußen noch mehr als ihre Botschaft gefunden?"

„Nein", antwortete er knapp, denn er wusste, dass sie damit Judith meinte, die immer noch spurlos verschwunden war.

„Sie lebt", sagte Carol dann überzeugt und fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er und ging zur nächsten Leiche, die er aus der Stadt ziehen wollte. Carol verschwand woanders hin, sah vielleicht nach Carl oder irgendwem anders, es war auch egal, denn sie tat das, was sie immer tat. Da sein. Das reichte ihm.

„Lass mich dir mit dem Brocken helfen", hörte er dann Aarons Stimme hinter sich und beobachtete dann, wie er die Füße des toten Beißers packte, um Daryl beim Tragen zu unterstützen.

„Raus mit ihm, der stinkt wie eine Klärgrube", sagte Aaron naserümpfend und verzog das Gesicht angewidert während sie den Toten aus der Stadt schleiften. Draußen vor den Toren Alexandrias legten sie den Körper ab und Daryl wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, da hielt Aaron ihn auf.

„Hey, das hier solltest du noch mitnehmen", sagte Aaron mit belegter Stimme, aber einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen und hielt ihm etwas entgegen.

Daryl stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus als er das Jagdmesser in Aarons Händen entdeckte, das er Judith ganz am Anfang in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Wo hast du das her?" fragte er überrascht und nahm das Messer in seiner Lederhülle behutsam in seine Hand.

„Einer der Angreifer hatte es an seinem Gürtel befestigt, sie waren nur mit Messern bewaffnet gewesen als sie uns angegriffen haben. Er muss es ihr abgenommen haben."

„Hm", machte Daryl und drehte das Messer in seiner Hand, um es nachdenklich anzustarren.

„Sie hat wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet, huh? Abraham hat von der verbrannten Halle erzählt und hier hat sie auch ein paar von den Wölfen erwischt", sagte Aaron beiläufig und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Daryl horchte auf und sofort schoss es aus ihm heraus: „ _Hier?_ Was meinst du damit?"

Aaron drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um und sah ihn irritiert an. „Hast du das noch nicht gehört? Sie war hier, hat ein paar von den Wölfen ausgeschaltet, sah wohl ziemlich angsteinflößend aus."

„Was?! Warum weiß ich da nichts von? Und warum hat sie niemand aufgehalten?"

Aaron stockte für einen Moment, das sah Daryl. Die plötzliche Wut, die ihn gerade überkam, die konnte er sich selbst auch nicht erklären.

„'Tschuldige...", raunte er deshalb etwas beschämt und sah seinen Partner an.

„Sie war nackt, mit Blut eingerieben, Beißerblut und teilweise auch Gewebe. Ich selbst habe sie nicht gesehen, aber Carol und Morgan. Er hat sie gehen lassen, weil sie vier von denen verfolgen wollte, vier Wölfe, die er hat abhauen lassen... Rick hat schon mit ihm geredet. Sie war ziemlich wütend und schonungslos. Sie lebt noch, Daryl. Jetzt hast du auch den Beweis dafür, Abraham hat doch ihre Botschaft gesehen."

„Das ist kein Beweis. In den letzten Tagen könnte alles mit ihr passiert sein. Im Moment bin ich nur froh, dass die Stadt überhaupt noch steht, wenn ich ehrlich bin..." Daryl war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich noch Hoffnungen machen sollte. Er wüsste überhaupt gar nicht wo er mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Er hatte nicht einen Anhaltspunkt außer die verbrannte Halle und die war ziemlich weit weg. Judith könnte tatsächlich überall sein.

„Wir werden sie finden und ihr dieses Messer zurückgeben, hörst du? Ich werde sie sicher nicht aufgeben. Immerhin ist sie zurück zu den Wölfen gegangen, hat uns wahrscheinlich gesucht. Sie hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen, Daryl. Also werde ich ihr dieselbe Ehre erweisen."

Aarons Stimme klang ein wenig verärgert. Er dachte wirklich, dass Daryl die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte – was bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch stimmte. Er war Judith eine Suche schuldig, denn Aaron hatte Recht. Sie war zurückgegangen, hatte sie gesucht und war dann vermutlich von diesen Wölfen gefangen genommen, ausgezogen und wahrscheinlich auch gefoltert worden, genau wie er schon vorher vermutet hatte. Aber sie hatte die Flucht geschafft und war irgendwo da draußen.

Daran musste er einfach glauben, denn dann hatte er ein Ziel. Außerdem musste er herausfinden, woher diese Motorradfahrer eigentlich gekommen waren. Denn wo sie herkamen, da warteten höchstwahrscheinlich noch mehr von ihrer Sorte. Und dieser Fremde namens Negan.


	41. Identität

122

Sherry sah ihren Mann einen Moment lang an. Einen quälend langen Moment. Seit Tagen rang sie mit der Entscheidung, aber sie hatten seit ihrer Rückkehr keinen allzu guten Stand mehr. Bei Negan schon gar nicht...

Der hatte ihr indirekt ein Angebot gemacht. Sie konnte seinem Harem beitreten und er würde über ihr 'Missgeschick' hinwegsehen. Eigentlich war sie Dwight ihre Treue schuldig, doch sie wollte überleben. Als Frau war es nicht einfach in dieser Art von Gesellschaft, aber da sie nun einmal hier bei Negan war, musste sie das nehmen, was sie angeboten bekam.

Es war stockfinster draußen und die Menschen waren ruhig. Es war ja auch ungefähr drei Uhr in der Nacht, außer den Wachen war niemand mehr wach. Sherry setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte auf Dwight herab, den sie nur in der spärlichen Beleuchtung sehen konnte, die sie im Lager immer an hatten, um bei einem Angriff nicht blind zu sein. Das Gebrumme der Generatoren für das Licht hörte sie mittlerweile gar nicht mehr.

Dwights Atem ging regelmäßig und in tiefen Zügen, er schlief wohl fest. So leise wie möglich schob sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und ging ans Fenster, um hinaus in den Hof zu sehen. Sie wollte ihn einerseits nicht verraten, dazu stand sie zu tief in seiner Schuld, aber sie musste auch mal an sich denken, denn bisher hatte sie seinetwegen eigentlich immer nur zurückstecken müssen.

Negan behandelte die Frauen seines Harems gut, er verlangte nur ihre ständige Verfügbarkeit. Mit ihm zu schlafen wäre sicher nicht schlimm, immerhin setzte er Einvernehmen voraus und vergewaltigte niemanden. Es war im Prinzip eine leichte Übung und sie bekam dafür alles, was sie für ihren Schutz brauchte.

Die Vorwürfe, die Dwight ihr machen würde, die könnte sie zur Not ausblenden, denn Negan versteckte seine Frauen beinahe vor ihren ehemaligen Männern, um ihren Schutz zu gewährleisten, denn Eifersucht hatte bei ihm keinen Platz. Er regierte hier mit eiserner Härte und das bekam jeder zu spüren, der sich ihm widersetzte.

Sherry war sich auf der rationalen Ebene ihres Bewusstseins ziemlich sicher, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als zu einer seiner Frauen zu werden, aber ihre emotionale Ebene lehnte es mit einer Vehemenz ab, die ihr neu war.

Sie hätte Dwight vorher auch schon sagen können, dass sie seine Handlungen nicht immer guthieß und dass er sie in Gefahr brachte, aber sie war immer brav und ohne Widerworte mitgegangen, hatte niemals etwas hinterfragt, nur um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Das hatte sie mehr als nur ein Mal beinahe das Leben gekostet.

Und sie haben auch mehr als ein Mal die Chance auf ein neues Leben abgelehnt, einfach weil Dwight dann doch zu viel Respekt vor Negan hatte. Sherry zwar auch, aber Dwight war den anderen Männern dann auch ausgeliefert, wenn er des Verrates schuldig befunden wurde und das ging niemals gut aus. Dann bezahlte man immer mit dem Leben.

Das neue Leben, das sie hätten haben können, war in Gestalt eines Motorradfahrers mit Armbrust auf sie gestoßen und sie hatten es wieder abgelehnt, es weggeworfen, weil sie solche Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatten. Dabei war der Mann nicht einmal gefährlich gewesen, er war mit ihrer Tasche wiedergekommen, weil er die Medikamente gesehen hatte.

Was hatten sie als Dank getan? Ihn einfach stehenlassen und ihm seine Überlebensgrundlage genommen. Das hatte Dwight hauptsächlich entschieden, sie war wieder nur mitgegangen. Jetzt war es endlich Zeit an sich zu denken, denn das tat er schließlich auch ständig. Wenn er ein Egoist war, dann war sie eben auch einer, diese Welt verlangte es beinahe. Alte Prinzipien und alte Verbindungen waren nur noch einen Dreck wert.

Demnächst ginge sie zu Negan und würde sein Angebot wahrnehmen. Auch wenn sie sich damit wortwörtlich verkaufte. Es war ihr egal, solange sie lebte.

123

 _(Inspiriert von 'Irrelevant List', Ramin Djawadi [Person of Interest-Soundtrack])_

Behutsam drehte er das Jagdmesser in seiner Hand hin und her. Er dachte viel darüber nach, was mit ihr sein konnte. War sie tot? War sie mittlerweile völlig durchgedreht? War sie irgendwo anders untergekommen, bei guten Menschen?

Dabei war Judith momentan nicht seine einzige Sorge. Carl hatte zwar den Schuss überlebt und saß auch schon wieder aufrecht im Bett, aber die Gefahr, dass er irgendwelche Schäden davontragen könnte, war immer noch präsent. Wenn der Sheriff eines seiner Kinder verlor, dann damit auch seinen wiederbelebten Willen Alexandria zu einem guten Ort zu machen. Zu einem sicheren Ort. Zu einer _Zuflucht_.

Eine Zuflucht, die hoffentlich von den falschen Menschen unentdeckt blieb. Die Motorradfahrer spukten immer noch durch sein Gewissen und er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er tatsächlich wieder Menschen getötet hatte. Zwar war das aus dem Grund geschehen, dass er diese Heimat beschützen wollte, die sie sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatten, aber Mord war eben immer noch Mord...

Daryl kratzte sich am Kopf und schniefte. Er musste dringend eine rauchen, sonst platzte sein Kopf vielleicht noch. Beiläufig kramte er seine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Brusttasche des Hemds und steckte sich eine der Kippen an. Gierig zog er am Filter und spürte wie das Nikotin beinahe sofort seinen Körper durchströmte.

Eigentlich war es lächerlich diesem unbedeutenden Laster eine so große Wirkung zuzusprechen, doch empfand er es in diesem Moment wirklich so – es war befreiend und für einen kurzen Moment auch die Art von Routine, die ihn seine aktuellen Sorgen mal vergessen ließ. Zumindest für eine einzige Sekunde.

Dann drängten sich die Bilder der brennenden Leichen neben den zerschmetterten Motorrädern, Carls schlimme Kopfwunde ohne den Verband unter Denises Händen und Judiths Gesicht vor sein geistiges Auge und er kniff für einen Moment seine Lider zusammen.

Genau jetzt musste er stark bleiben, keine Schwäche zulassen, aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer dieser Prüfung standzuhalten. Irgendwann würde er es sicher nicht mehr aushalten. Dieser ständige Verlust machte ihn noch krank. Dass Jessie und ihre beiden Söhne hatten sterben müssen lag ihm auch schwer im Magen, denn es war eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht worden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten, einfach tot, weggewischt vom Antlitz dieser Erde.

Seine Gewissensbisse und sein Zorn wurden jäh von Schritten unterbrochen. Es war Abraham, der sich da gerade näherte und sich vor ihm aufbaute. Daryl war sofort unbehaglich zumute und er rutschte auf der Treppenstufe hin und her, auf der er vor der Villa saß, in der Carl und Rick Übungen für Carls Genesung von Denise erklärt bekamen.

„Wir können noch heute raus fahren, dauert noch bis es dunkel wird", sagte der Sergeant ruhig und deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Messer in Daryls Händen. Dann blickte er sich nach allen Seiten um, so als wolle er einen Drogendeal wie in alten Zeiten unauffällig über die Bühne bringen. Daryl musste kurz bitter auflachen.

„Wenn du einen Plan hast, wo wir mit der verfluchten Suche anfangen sollen, dann bitte", fauchte er ziemlich aggressiv und setzte sofort ein „'Tschuldige" hinterher. Genau wie bei Aaron vor vier Tagen wurde er einfach sofort wütend sobald es um Judith ging.

Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte und erhob sich urplötzlich von der Stufe. Abraham ging einfach los, so als wüsste er schon, was Daryl noch nicht wusste – dass er sie heute noch suchen wollte.

Gedankenverloren folgte er dem Rotschopf einfach und stieg irgendwann mit ihm in einen Wagen. Der Sergeant wollte fahren, Daryl widersprach ihm nicht. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand würde er ohnehin nur einen Unfall bauen und das vermutlich noch auf leerer Straße.

Sasha öffnete ihnen ohne zu fragen das Tor.

xxx

Rick hatte gerade die kleine Nervensäge auf dem Schoß und zeigte ihr geduldig einen Becher von allen Seiten und aus allen Winkeln, den sie immer wieder auf den Boden werfen wollte. Als Daryl und Abraham eintraten, drehte er sofort den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Anhaltspunkte?" fragte er direkt und strich dem Baby über das blonde Haar. Daryl schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg aber.

Abraham begann: „Wir waren knapp fünfundzwanzig Meilen draußen, _nichts_. Bei der abgebrannten Halle waren keine Spuren mehr, ist zu lange her und die Herde ist durch den Wald getrampelt, dass kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen stand. Im Westen auch nichts. Morgen sollten wir es noch einmal versuchen."

Daryl seufzte kaum hörbar, denn er wollte die Hoffnung einfach aufgeben. Dann ließe er sie aber im Stich, das, was er ihr einfach unterstellt hatte, damals vor der Halle der Wölfe. Er wäre dann genau die Art von Mensch, die er ihr zu sein unterstellt hatte.

Er wäre dann ein solches Monster, als das sie sich selbst gesehen hatte, ohne wirklich eines zu sein. Rick nickte bedächtig und ließ Daryl nicht aus dem Blick.

„Was denkst du?" fragte der Sheriff ihn dann, denn er schien ihm anzusehen, dass er innerlich in Zweifeln zerrissen war. Um nichts Falsches zu sagen, sagte Daryl einfach gar nichts. Rick war endlich wieder optimistischer, bereit Menschen aufzunehmen und ausgerechnet jetzt begann Daryl an allem zu zweifeln, für das er jemals gestanden hatte.

„Du weißt, dass sie stark ist, oder?" fragte Rick nun und sah ihn ernster an. Unvermittelt erhob er sich, brachte die kleine Nervensäge ins Nebenzimmer zu Carl und kam zurück zu den beiden Männern.

Daryl war gespannt auf die Ansage, die er jetzt machen würde. Denn er war sich sicher, dass auch er – Daryl – mal den Kopf gewaschen bekommen musste, wenn er sich in Überzeugungen verrannt hatte, die nicht wirklich die besten waren.

„Denkst du etwa, dass sie tot ist?" Rick war wütend, das hörte Daryl sofort an dem Ton, den seine Stimme angenommen hatte.

„Ist sie nicht", behauptete Rick dann einfach felsenfest, so als wäre es eine unumstößliche Tatsache. „Ist sie nicht, Daryl. Sie hat viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht, glaub mir", murmelte er dann betreten und ließ den Blick sinken.

„Was kann schlimmer sein als von ein paar Irren ausgezogen und eingesperrt zu werden?" fragte Daryl bissig und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Irgendwie war er sich nicht sicher, ob er mit dem Sheriff über Judith sprechen wollte. Nicht heute, nicht hier, wenn Carl im Nebenzimmer saß und froh sein konnte noch lebendig zu sein.

„Vom eigenen Vater ausgezogen und eingesperrt zu werden, zum Beispiel", schoss Rick ihm entgegen. Noch während er sprach, verzog er das Gesicht zu einer bedauernden Fratze, denn anscheinend war sein Mund schneller gewesen als sein Kopf.

Abraham runzelte die Stirn und sah zwischen Rick und Daryl hin und her.

„Was bedeutet das?" Dem Sergeant stand die Neugier ins Gesicht gemeißelt, allerdings mit der gleichzeitigen Scham über diese offene Frage.

„Der Kerl am Highway."

Abrahams Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte was?"

„Unwichtig. Hör zu Daryl, wenn du sie aufgibst, dann hättest du sie eigentlich auch gleich erschießen können bei eurer ersten Begegnung. Denn dann hättest du ihr den Rest erspart, den sie sich aufgebürdet hat, um jemandem von uns zu retten. Glaubst du sie hat mir aus Langeweile damals geholfen? Nein. Das hat sie getan, weil tief in ihr noch ein guter Mensch ist."

„Niemand von uns ist noch ein guter Mensch", flüsterte Daryl und dachte wieder an die Motorradfahrer, die _er_ auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Wenn wir keine guten Menschen mehr sind, dann sind wir wenigstens Menschen, die gute Entscheidungen treffen können. Sprich dir das nicht ab."

Daryl murrte irgendetwas, das er selbst nicht verstand und sah beschämt zu Boden. Rick hatte Recht. Mehr als Recht. Abraham sah immer noch zwischen den beiden hin und her, das spürte Daryl. Um der Situation endlich zu entfliehen, setzte er sich in Bewegung und verließ den Raum. Er musste dringend an die frische Luft.

Auf der Veranda atmete er ein Mal tief ein und schloss die Augen. Dann zog er wieder die Zigarettenschachtel hervor und zündete ein Feuerzeug, das ihm Heath bei seiner letzten Tour mitgebracht hatte.

Bis morgen musste er endlich wieder klarkommen, sonst setzte er nicht nur Judiths Leben, sondern auch seine geistige Gesundheit aufs Spiel.

124

„Das hier ist deine Unterkunft. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du bei Dwight und mit in der Nähe sein kannst, immerhin kennst du mich schon und ich soll dich in deine Aufgaben einweisen", sagte Sherry gerade leise und zeigte ihr eine Art Kammer, in der eine alte Matratze lag.

Besser als nichts.

„Hm", machte sie nur, da sie nicht wusste, was sie zu der Sache mit diesem Dwight und Sherry sagen sollte. Dankbar war sie nicht, sie kannte sie eigentlich nämlich gar nicht, auch wenn Sherry behauptete, dass es doch so wäre.

Immerhin war sie nicht bei den anderen Männern untergebracht, diese Proleten gingen ihr schon beim bloßen Anblick auf die Nerven. Sie träumte davon, wie sie sie nacheinander ausschaltete, mal erdrosselte sie einen, mal erstickte sie einen im Schlaf. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit.

Sie meinte sich sogar daran erinnern zu können, wie sie einen Mann lebendig verbrannt hatte, er hatte irgendwas im Gesicht gehabt, das ihr nicht mehr einfallen wollte... Es war auch egal. Sie war hier, dieser Typ eben nicht mehr.

Die Stille wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen, die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete sich und ein Mann betrat den Raum. Es war Sherrys Dwight.

„Hey", sagte er relativ monoton und blickte dabei zu Sherry. Sie begrüßte ihn ebenfalls sehr zurückhaltend, die Stimmung zwischen den beiden schien auch mal besser gewesen zu sein. Allerdings war das nicht das, was gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit bis zum Zerreißen fesselte.

Sie war erstarrt und fixierte völlig entgeistert die Waffe, die Dwight mit sich herumtrug. Irgendetwas kam ihr daran ziemlich bekannt vor...

„Wo hast du diese Armbrust her?" fragte sie und hörte ihre eigene Stimme von weit weg, sie klang panisch und ziemlich schrill, es war unheimlich.

„Was?" fragte Dwight abgelenkt und blickte sie an.

„Die verfluchte Armbrust, Arschloch, wo hast du die her?" Sie war noch lauter geworden und Zorn hatte sich dazugemischt. Sie hatte diese Waffe schon unzählige Male gesehen, die Pfeile waren selbstgemacht und einige davon wären sicher in ihrem Schädel gelandet, wenn sie nicht immer unverschämtes Glück gehabt hätte. Erinnerungen, Gesprächsfetzen, Bilder und Gefühle bestürmten ihr Bewusstsein und sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag rasend schnell wurde, ganz plötzlich, von der einen auf die andere Sekunde.

„Scheiße", presste sie hervor als ihre Augen zu brennen anfingen und sie sich an das Gesicht eines Mannes erinnern konnte, der diese Waffe immer mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Sein Name wollte ihr nicht einfallen. David? Derek? Dylan? Es fiel ihr nicht ein.

„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte Sherry hinter ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich will wissen, wo er die her hat!" rief sie dann wütend und deutete auf Dwight, der abwehrend die Hände hochhob.

„Er lebt noch, falls du das wissen willst?!" sagte er dann mehr fragend als feststellend und blickte sie von oben bis unten an.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?" setzte er dann noch hinterher und ließ die Hände sinken.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, um die Armbrust näher zu begutachten.

Ungehobelt riss sie ihm einfach die gesamte Waffe an ihrem Gurt von der Schulter, um sie näher ansehen zu können. Als Dwight sich wehren wollte, hörte sie Sherry ein paar Schritte machen, wahrscheinlich, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Sie schien neugierig zu werden, was hier noch geschehen würde.

Konzentriert sah sie sich die Waffe an und stellte fest, dass der Anblick sie mit Widerwillen füllte, eine geistige Gegenwehr, die ihr nicht wirklich begreiflich wurde.

„Wie hast du sie bekommen?" fragte sie dann schon beruhigter und sah die Erinnerungen ihres früheren Ichs wie einen Film vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielen.

„Er hat uns im Wald gefunden und wir haben ihm alles abgenommen. Dann hat er uns geholfen als wir in Schwierigkeiten waren und wir haben ihm sein Zeug nochmal abgenommen und ihn zurückgelassen. Kennst du ihn?"

Sie schwieg. Dwight riss ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und wiederholte seine Frage übertrieben betont. „Kennst. Du. Ihn?"

„Weiß ich nicht", murmelte sie dann entrückt und entfernte sich rückwärts von ihm. Sherry trat zwischen sie beide und schob Dwight zurück zur Tür der Kammer. Dann verließen sie beide den Raum und ließen sie zurück.

Der innere Film lief immer noch. Sie sah diesen Mann mit der Armbrust, einen anderen Mann mit einem Colt und einen Jungen mit dem Hut, den normalerweise nur Sheriffs trugen. Da waren noch mehr Menschen, allerdings waren die noch hinter einem Nebel versteckt.

Allerdings sagten sie alle einen Namen, und das immer wieder – _Judith_.

Sie hatte endlich einen Namen. Ihren Namen.


	42. Ordnung

125

Negan war ein seltsamer Mann. Es schienen alle entweder Todesangst vor ihm zu haben oder ihn besonders zu respektieren. Niemand widersprach ihm oder wagte auch nur eine Idee zu haben, die nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass bald Legenden und Sagen über ihn an ihr Ohr drangen, die ihn als Gedankenleser oder dergleichen auswiesen...

Die Menschen wurden dumm, sobald sie Angst bekamen, es war eine Qual sie anzusehen oder ihnen zuzuhören. Judith hatte schon häufiger überlegt, wie genau sie diesen Ort dem Erdboden gleichmachen könnte, doch war ihr bisher tatsächlich noch kein Grund eingefallen, warum genau sie Negan und seine Leute töten sollte. Bisher waren weder Gefangene hier gewesen noch hatte sie gesehen wie er jemanden unnötig angriff oder verletzte.

Es war einfach nicht wirklich zu rechtfertigen. Und sie meinte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass sie nur Menschen getötet hatte, die es auch 'wirklich' verdienten. Obwohl das schon eine gewagte Behauptung war. Sie selbst war eigentlich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der so etwas entscheiden durfte. Sie sollte so eine Entscheidung überhaupt gar nicht erst treffen dürfen, aber es war nun mal so gewesen und sie musste sich damit abfinden.

Abgesehen davon war Negan ein Mann, der ein recht effektives Unternehmen führte. Seine Gruppe hier war in verschiedene Arbeitsgruppen eingeteilt. Manche fuhren draußen herum und überwachten die Straßen, ein paar andere Männer waren nur unterwegs, um Vorräte aufzutreiben und so weiter. Die Männer draußen nannten sie 'Erlöser'.

Sie war beinahe beeindruckt. Tatsächlich hatte sie sogar Ideen, wie sie sich integrieren und ein Teil der Gruppe hier werden konnte, auch wenn sie mit heftiger Gegenwehr rechnete, besonders von diesem Wade.

Er schien sie nicht ausstehen zu können, vor allem, weil sie es in seiner Nähe nicht für nötig hielt, ihm den geforderten Respekt entgegen zu bringen, obwohl er derjenige gewesen war, der sie auf der Straße aus dem Auto gezogen und damit im Grunde ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Er war ein Arschloch und sie respektierte keine Arschlöcher. Es war eine Prinzipien-Entscheidung.

Aber sie würde schon einen Weg finden mit ihm auszukommen. Im Grunde genommen begegneten sie sich auch nicht oft, denn sie war den Frauen zugeordnet, die nicht viel machen durften und sich jegliche Annehmlichkeiten durch ein Punktesystem verdienen mussten.

Das musste jeder hier. Manche Frauen waren sogar gut genug Negans Harem beizutreten, dann könnten sie all diese Annehmlichkeiten und Privilegien sogar ohne Punkte genießen, solange sie dafür... mit ihm schliefen. Er war kein Fan von Vergewaltigung, so viel hatte sie verstanden, aber sie selbst hätte kein Interesse an Privilegien, solange sie dafür mit ihrem Körper bezahlen musste. Dann wäre sie lieber eine einfache Putzfrau, die anderen die Scheiße hinterher wischte. Abgesehen davon passte sie anscheinend eh nicht in seine Geschmackspalette, was nur ein Vorteil sein konnte. Oder?

„Ich hatte Würfel gesagt", herrschte sie eine etwas fülligere Frau an und riss Judith aus den Gedanken, indem sie sie von ihrer Arbeitsfläche weg schubste, um ihr zu zeigen wie man Kartoffeln ihrer Meinung nach richtig schälte und dann kleinschnitt.

Schweigend blickte Judith sie an und schnaufte wütend, das kleine Messer fest umklammert.

„Du machst hier was du willst, so funktioniert das aber nicht. Jede andere von uns hätte schon längst von Negan das bekommen, was sie verdient. Ruh dich nur nicht zu lange auf deinen Privilegien aus, das bekommt niemandem gut", giftete die Frau sie weiter an und begann die Kartoffeln anders zu schneiden.

Judith sagte nichts dazu, sie wollte wissen, was es mit der Bevorzugung zu tun hatte, die sie angeblich von Negan erhielt. Es war ihr nämlich bisher nicht im Entferntesten so vorgekommen, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise anders behandelt wurde als der Rest der Frauen hier.

„Was für Privilegien?" fragte Judith unbeeindruckt und sah die Frau weiter von der Seite an.

Die schnaubte missbilligend bei der Frage und eine andere Frau hinter ihnen lachte bitter auf.

„Er will irgendetwas von dir, das sieht man aus fünfhundert Metern Entfernung und lässt dich deshalb in Ruhe. Uns ist es allerdings egal, was es ist, das er sich von dieser Behandlung erhofft, wir halten dich nicht einfach für etwas Besseres, denn das bist du nicht. Du hast seine Männer auf dem Gewissen und das macht dich zu der Mörderin unserer Beschützer."

Judith runzelte die Stirn. Wieso waren die Frauen hier nur so feindselig? Würden sie sich weniger untereinander bekämpfen, dann hätten sie nicht so beschissene Lebensumstände. Die Männer, die sie getötet hatte, hatten sich sicher nicht im Geringsten für die Frauen hier interessiert und die taten nun so, als hätte sie ihnen ein persönliches Leid angetan.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch weiter auf ihr rumhacken, dann bettelt sie auch bei Negan, um seinem Harem beizutreten wie die feige Schlampe Sherry", sagte die Frau hinter ihnen verächtlich und warf etwas ziemlich geräuschvoll in einen Abfalleimer, sodass es schepperte.

Verwundert hob Judith eine Augenbraue an und sah zu der Frau hinter sich. „Sherry ist dem Harem beigetreten?" Sie hatte die Frau, die ihre Schusswunde genäht hatte tatsächlich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und Dwight machte ein Gesicht als hätte er jemanden sterben sehen, aber auf _die_ Idee wäre sie nicht gekommen.

„Schau an, die ahnungslose Neue...", spottete die Frau neben ihr und schnitt noch eine Kartoffel klein.

„Halt die Schnauze, mit dir rede ich nicht", erwiderte Judith mit fester Stimme und fixierte wieder die Frau, die hinter ihnen auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Wie war das bitte?!" rief die Füllige neben ihr schrill und ließ die Kartoffel aus der Hand auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen.

Judith legte den Kopf schief. Es war Zeit klar zu machen, dass sie kein Fußabtreter war, auch wenn sie diesen wertlosen Feiglingen zugeteilt war.

„Ich stottere doch nicht", zischte Judith mit gesenkter Stimme und umklammerte das kleine Schneidemesser in ihrer Hand noch fester.

„Sag es trotzdem nochmal, ich hab dich wohl schlecht gehört", raunte die Frau neben ihr plötzlich noch wütender und drehte sich zu ihr um, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

Judith stieß den Atem aus und spannte ihren gesamten Körper an. Wenn sie jetzt nicht deutlich machte, dass sie sich alle in Acht nehmen sollten mit ihren Äußerungen, dann wäre sie verloren. Die Hierarchie unter den Frauen war etwas anders organisiert als die der Männer – hier gewann die Stärkste. Und sie wollte diese Stärkste sein.

Sie holte aus und stach der Unvorbereiteten die Klinge des Messers der Länge nach in den Hals. Sie war zwar etwas größer als Judith, aber eben nicht zu groß. Sie löste das Messer aus dem Fleisch, die Frau hinter ihnen auf dem Stuhl begann zu schreien und Judith stach noch einmal zu, sodass die Halsschlagader das Blut in Strömen ausstieß. Die Fülligere packte sich röchelnd mit der freien Hand an den Hals und versuchte die Wunde zu zu drücken.

Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Sie sackte zu Boden und richtete den Blick ununterbrochen auf ihre Mörderin. Judith beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie am Boden zu zappeln anfing und an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickte, das unter ihrem Kopf eine Pfütze zu bilden begann.

Die Schreiende hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und hatte ihre Tätigkeit unterbrochen. Eine andere Frau kam hereingestürmt und begann ebenfalls zu schreien. Es näherten sich noch mehr von den Frauen, die nicht zum Harem gehörten und sie fingen an panisch durcheinander zu flüstern und Verwünschungen in Judiths Richtung zu raunen, es griff sie allerdings keine von ihnen an.

Selbstbewusst drehte sich die blutverschmierte Judith zu ihnen um, wischte sich mit der freien Hand durch das besprenkelte Gesicht und ließ ihren Blick über die knapp acht Frauen wandern, die sich das Spektakel gerade ansahen.

„Hat noch jemand eine Frage an mich?" rief sie dann laut und deutlich, um über dem Gemurmel gehört zu werden. Als niemand antwortete, machte sie einen Schritt auf die Frauen zu, die automatisch zurückwichen.

„Dann kann ich ja gehen." Bis zum Bersten mit Wut gefüllt, verließ sie den Kochraum und stapfte durch den Hof auf Negans Quartier zu. Wenn sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagte, dass sie noch andere Frauen umbrachte, wenn sie sie weiterhin so feindselig behandelten, dann würde er sicher dafür sorgen, dass sie alleine arbeiten konnte – und wenn sie die Klos putzen musste, es war ihr scheißegal, solange sie alleine blieb.

Ihretwegen hätte er sie auch einfach abknallen können, dann brauchte sie sich die schrillen Stimmen der Biester nicht mehr anhören, wenn sie sich darüber unterhielten wie schlecht es ihnen doch ging und sobald ein Mann in der Nähe war plötzlich nett lächelten.

Der Tod schien ihr in dieser Situation vielleicht sogar wie die einzige _Erlösung_. Es war Zeit auszuprobieren, ob die Männer ihrem Namen gerecht wurden.

126

Rick war froh, dass Carl endlich wieder selbständig gehen konnte. Es war erleichternd zu sehen, dass der Junge trotz allem immer noch irgendwie derselbe geblieben ist. Obwohl er es nicht einfach behaupten wollte, denn er konnte seinem Sohn nur vor die Stirn gucken.

Allerdings fühlte auch er sich wie ausgetauscht. Die Stimmung in Alexandria war relativ gut, obwohl sie so viele Menschen verloren hatten. Die Beißer waren alle aus der Stadt beseitigt und er hatte neuen Mut aus der gemeinschaftlichen Säuberung der Stadt gezogen – die Menschen hier waren nämlich genau das, was Deanna behauptet hatte; eine _Gemeinschaft_.

Gerade lief er zwischen den Häusern entlang und ging am Teich vorbei, da fielen ihm Aaron und Heath auf, die eine große weiße Platte mit sich herumtrugen. Kurzerhand entschloss er ihnen beim Tragen zu helfen und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Hey, braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte er leichthin und erhielt ein Nicken und ein Lächeln von Aaron zur Antwort. Die Platte war nicht allzu groß, höchstens einen Quadratmeter, aber das Gefühl von gemeinsamer Arbeit und Zusammengehörigkeit war einfach berauschend, fast wie eine Droge.

„Wo geht's hin?" fragte Rick weiter und lief mit den beiden ein Mal quer durch die Straßen.

„Zu Olivia, sie hat Farbe und einen Pinsel aufgetrieben", antwortete Aaron fröhlich und sie gingen weiter zur Vorratskammer, in der Olivia jeden Tag ihre Arbeit machte.

„Wozu?" Rick runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir wollen ein Schild machen. Alexandria soll als sichere Zone zu erkennen sein und jeder, der Hilfe sucht, soll wissen, dass wir Menschen aufnehmen. Ist doch so, oder?" Heath sah Rick skeptisch an, denn er wusste, dass der Sheriff eigentlich keine Menschen mehr hatte aufnehmen wollen. Doch Rick hatte seine Einstellung ein wenig überdenken müssen, denn die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen sprachen für sich, das konnte er nicht ignorieren.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", murmelte Rick daher und sah ehrliche Überraschung in Heaths Gesicht. Aaron neben ihm drehte den Kopf zu Rick und er spürte, dass der Scout ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Es war selten, dass jemand in diesen Zeiten lächelte, aber es kam vor. Diese Momente waren so besonders, dass Rick sie sich immer im Gedächtnis behalten wollte.

„Und ich denke, dass wir sicher ein paar Leute hier drin gebrauchen können."

Heath sah jetzt noch verwunderter aus als vorher und machte ein leises „Tss", das ziemlich amüsiert klang.

„Was ist?" fragte Rick gespielt unwissend.

„Nichts, nur eine Hundertachtzig-Grad-Wendung, aber nicht weiter erwähnenswert, Officer", lachte der Mann vor ihm und sie kamen an der Vorratskammer an.

Anfangs etwas ungeschickt, hievten sie die Platte irgendwie durch die Eingangstür und trugen sie in einen etwas größeren Raum, wo Olivia schon einen großen Tisch und eine Farbdose aufgebaut hatte.

Zu dritt legten sie die Platte auf den Tisch und traten zurück. Olivia griff sich den Pinsel und sah Rick unsicher an.

„Was soll ich drauf schreiben?" fragte sie leise und irgendwie unterwürfig. Rick gefiel sein altes Image nicht mehr wirklich, daher trat er locker auf sie zu und sah sie an.

„Was Sie wollen, Olivia. Es soll nur zeigen, dass wir friedliche Menschen sind."

Olivia sah ihn etwas verlegen an, tunkte dann aber den Pinsel in die Farbe und legte den Zeigefinger ihrer freien Hand kurz auf ihre Lippen. Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und begann dann die ersten Buchstaben auf die Platte zu malen.

Rick fühlte sich gut und verließ beschwingt die Vorratskammer. Es war schön, dass die Menschen hier nicht aufgaben, auch nach der schier aussichtslosen Situation, in die sie geraten waren. Zwar war Deanna nicht mehr hier, aber das tat dem Willen nach Wiederaufbau keinen Abbruch.

Er war wieder da, irgendwie war er wieder der alte Rick, der Idealist, der seinem Partner mit seiner anfangs sehr naiven Weltanschauung immer tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen war. Er hatte diesen Idealismus sehr schnell aufgeben müssen, besonders wegen seines Jobs früher, aber in seinen Grundzügen war er immer noch vorhanden. Deshalb glaubte er daran, dass Carl weiterhin sein Junge war. Und dass die Suche nach Judith gut ausgehen würde. Und dass Alexandria tatsächlich eine Zuflucht für noch mehr Menschen werden könnte.

Er würde Daryl auf eine Tour ansprechen. Sie mussten raus fahren und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Aufgaben erfüllten.


	43. Anspannung

127

„Komm rein", hörte er Negans Stimme aus dessen Quartier. Dwight atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Ihm war klar, dass Negan eigentlich der Mann sein sollte, den er gerade am wenigsten sehen wollte, aber Sherrys Verrat war in der Hinsicht eigentlich unwichtig.

Sie hatte ihn für Negans Harem verlassen und eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Früher oder später wäre es ohnehin passiert und er wunderte sich, dass es erst jetzt so weit war.

„Was gibt's, Arschloch?" fragte Negan ohne von Lucille aufzublicken.

„Ich glaube, die Neue hat gelogen."

Nun hatte er Negans vollständige Aufmerksamkeit.

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie hat doch behauptet, sie würde sich an nichts erinnern."

„Jaja, komm zum Punkt", sagte Negan aufgebracht und stand auf. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand ihn anlog oder die Kontrolle über etwas hatte, über das er sie eben nicht hatte. Dwight war gerade ein wenig im Vorteil und dieses Ungleichgewicht musste er dringend aus der Welt schaffen, bevor Negan ihn noch als den Verräter hinstellte und dann tötete.

„Ich glaube, dass sie sich doch an etwas erinnert. Sie ist fast ausgeflippt als sie die Armbrust gesehen hat, die ich mitgebracht habe."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Negan wirkte irgendwie belustigt, aber auch ziemlich enttäuscht.

„Sie kennt wahrscheinlich den Wichser, dem ich sie abgenommen hab."

„Interessant. Schade, eine Lügnerin in meinem Lager... Danke dir, Dwight. Auch für deine Frau", säuselte Negan mit einem Augenzwinkern und Dwight fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Es brächte ihm nichts, wenn er sich hier und jetzt auf ihn stürzte, er hatte den Baseball-Schläger, Dwight hatte nur ein Messer.

Also schluckte er seinen Zorn herunter und nickte bloß. Dann verließ er den Raum so schnell es ging.

128

Rick hatte die Vorratskammer verlassen und suchte nach Daryl. Er wusste nicht, wo der Kerl sich aufhielt, er war in den letzten zwei Wochen sehr verschlossen und aggressiv gewesen. Manchmal ging er auch alleine raus, obwohl er wusste, dass es sehr gefährlich war. Aber so war Daryl nun einmal und Rick hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Er vertraute dem Mann blind, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, aber momentan tat er sich selbst nicht gut, wenn ihm niemand half die Dinge wieder so zu sehen wie er sie dem vorher abtrünnigen Sheriff immer wieder gepredigt hatte.

Daryl sollte nicht zweifeln, er sollte nicht innerlich leiden. Rick wusste zwar, dass er ihm nicht wirklich praktisch helfen konnte und auch nicht von jetzt auf gleich, aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen und einen Teilerfolg erzielen.

Wenn der Mann mit der Armbrust sagte, dass sie Menschen aufnehmen sollten, dann wollte Rick das auch in die Tat umsetzen, denn es war eine richtige Entscheidung. Vielleicht sogar _die_ richtige Entscheidung...

Er lief weiter durch die Straßen und wurde langsam unsicher, ob Daryl nicht doch wieder draußen unterwegs war. Vielleicht wussten Carol oder Michonne Bescheid. Er bog ab und marschierte geradewegs auf die Villa zu, in der er Carol und Carl durch das Fenster sehen konnte wie sie zusammen die kleine Judith beschäftigten.

Energisch trat er ein und zog die Blicke aller drei auf sich, sogar die Kleine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Er grinste und ging direkt auf sie zu, um sie zur Begrüßung auf den Arm zu nehmen und sich ein Mal mit ihr im Kreis zu drehen.

„Hey, kleine Grimes, alles gut?" fragte er etwa eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich und ertappte sich dabei, über das er sich immer bei Lori lustig gemacht hatte, wenn sie mit Carl gesprochen hatte als der noch ein Baby gewesen war.

Er behielt Judith auf dem Arm und sah Carol an. „Hast du Daryl gesehen?"

Sie seufzte und räumte ein Spültuch weg. „Er ist draußen", murmelte sie dann erschöpft und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Alleine?" fragte er ruhig.

Sie nickte bloß und Carl ging einen Schritt auf Rick zu, um seine Schwester mitzunehmen. Er hatte wohl das Gefühl, dass das Baby diese Unterhaltung vielleicht nicht hören sollte. Obwohl sie nichts verstand, aber Rick konnte das Gefühl nachvollziehen.

Er nickte seinem Sohn zu und gab ihm die Kleine in die Arme, dann verschwand Carl sofort Richtung Sofa, um sich mit ihr darauf niederzulassen.

„Er verschließt sich wieder...", raunte Rick besorgt und lehnte sich mit beiden Armen auf die Marmor-Arbeitsplatte vor sich.

„Ich weiß. Ich komme aber auch nicht zu ihm durch. Es ist wahrscheinlich wegen der Suche, die nichts ergibt, wegen der Herde hier drin und wegen dieser Motorradfahrer, die er beseitigen musste..."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch auch, aber er kann sich doch helfen lassen. Er muss nicht alleine damit leben."

„Doch, das muss er, Rick. Wir alle müssen mit jeder Tat alleine leben, mit jedem Verlust. Es ist schön, dass du zu neuer Stärke gefunden zu haben scheinst, aber du solltest dabei nicht unrealistisch werden. Er glaubt, dass Judith tot ist. Und ich glaube, dass es unmöglich ist sie da draußen zu finden. Wenn die Wölfe sie nicht schon längst gebrochen haben."

Rick richtete sich schlagartig auf bei Carols Worten.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich kenne sie und sie lässt sich von nichts und niemandem brechen." Er spürte den Zorn in sich aufsteigen und wandte sich von Carol ab.

„Ich werde Daryl suchen", beschloss er dann und ging auf die Tür zu, die sich mit einem Ruck öffnete. Im Rahmen stand Daryl, verschwitzt und schmutzig. Über seiner Schulter hing ein Gewehr. „Bin da", sagte er lahm und stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Haus, um an Rick und Carol vorbei die Treppen hoch zu gehen.

Rick wusste, dass er das Gespräch von draußen mit angehört haben musste. Daryl schuldete Rick eine Tour in den Wald.

129

Sie machte sich gut, auch wenn sich die meisten der Frauen über sie beschwerten. Seine kleine Mary war eben ein doch sehr dominanter Typ Mensch... Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was Dwight ihm erzählt hatte. Zumindest die ganze letzte Stunde. Und eins war sicher, er wollte erst herausfinden, ob nicht vielleicht Dwight gelogen hätte.

Immerhin war er jetzt der arme, verlassene Trottel, der seine Frau nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam, wenn Negan es nicht wollte. Es war ihm aber auch egal, was er damit bezweckte, denn Lügen konnte er hier nicht dulden. Zur Not würde er ihren Herkunftsort aus ihr herausfoltern lassen.

Wenn man ein Territorium zusammen zu halten hatte, dann mussten eben Opfer gebracht werden. Er beobachtete sie von seinem Privatraum aus, gerade lief sie auf sein Quartier zu.

Er hatte sie inmitten der Frauen untergebracht und das aus einem guten Grund. Wenn sie immer jemand im Auge hatte, dann käme sie nicht auf die Idee zu fliehen oder sich mit jemandem anzufreunden, mit dem sie dies nicht tun sollte.

Deshalb gab er sie auch nicht in die Obhut der Männer, denn dann wäre das Unheil vorprogrammiert... Abgesehen davon hatte sie nichts bei den Männern zu suchen, auch wenn ihr die Autorität sicher mal gutgetan hätte.

Negan hatte vorgesorgt. Sie gehörte ihm. Bis zu ihrem Tod. Nachdenklich verfolgte er sie mit seinem Blick und betrachtete jedes Detail an ihr. Die Wunde war wohl gut verheilt, sie war seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen nun hier.

Knapp eine Minute später klopfte sie mit einer überwältigenden Kraft an seine Tür und trat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten herein.

Unvermittelt begann sie: „Ich werde nicht länger mit diesen Hyänen arbeiten."

Negan drehte sich zu ihr und musterte sie erneut von oben bis unten. Das war für ihn immer das Spannendste an einem Treffen mit ihr. Was hatte sich an ihr verändert? Körperhaltung? Gesichtsausdruck? Dieses Mal war es tatsächlich ihre Haltung, die Wunde beeinträchtigte sie kaum noch. Aber sie war mit Blut beschmiert, es war wohl etwas wilder zugegangen bei den Weibern.

„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit hier rumzustehen, Negan." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn lange an.

„Frauen sind kompliziert, ich weiß", sagte er, um etwas zu sagen. Ernst meinte er das nicht, eigentlich war es ihm scheißegal, ob sie mit den Frauen klarkam oder ob sie eine von ihnen getötet hatte. Was bei der Menge an Blut auf ihrer Kleidung der Fall gewesen sein musste.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Er lachte auf und ging auf sie zu. Hinter ihr schloss er die Tür und er meinte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen zu können, wie sie sich zu ihm drehte, um ihn im Blick zu haben. Negan liebte es, wenn sie ein bisschen Angst zeigte, das machte sie so lebendig.

Nun stand er direkt hinter ihr und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr, um ihren Geruch einzufangen. Verunsichert drehte sie wieder den Kopf zu ihm und begann sich zu ihm zu wenden. Unsanft packte er sie an den Schultern, um sie davon abzuhalten.

„Nein, nein, nein, schön stehenbleiben", murmelte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Es war ihm noch nicht ganz klar, ob er sie nicht besser doch gleich hier umbrachte, sie würde sicherlich nicht damit aufhören seine Leute dezimieren zu wollen.

„Ist sie tot?" fragte er beiläufig.

„Ja."

Negan packte sie hinterrücks am Hals und zog sie an sich. So könnte sie sich schlecht wehren, sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen. Ihre Bewegungsfreiheit war nun ziemlich eingeschränkt und er spürte wie sie zu zappeln begann.

Negan konzentrierte sich so sehr sein Zustand ihm das erlaubte und lauschte genüsslich ihrem Keuchen, das sich zu einem bedrohlichen Schnaufen verwandelte. Sie gab sonst keinen Ton von sich.

Irgendwann hörte sie auf gegen seinen Griff anzukämpfen und er ließ von ihr ab, damit er sie umdrehen und gegen den Tisch drängen konnte. Still ließ sie ihn zunächst gewähren und er wagte es sogar sich direkt vor sie zu stellen. Er drückte sie nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Tisch und packte ihren Hals mit einer Hand.

Zuerst tat sie nichts, dann schien sie sich etwas zu entspannen und stützte sich mit ihren Handflächen auf der Tischplatte ab. Negan beugte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr herunter und drückte ein wenig zu.

Gleich würde er sich nicht mehr im Griff behalten können. Dann sah er eine Messerklinge aufblitzen.

Sie drückte die Spitze leicht in seinen Schritt und zog eine Augenbraue herausfordernd nach oben. Ansonsten zeichnete sich kein emotionaler Vorgang in ihrem Gesicht ab. Die Furcht, die er zuvor vermutet hatte, war gänzlich verschwunden, sofern sie überhaupt existent gewesen war.

Er verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen und hob gespielt ergeben die Hände.

„Du kommst eh nicht daran vorbei, kleine Mary, du gehörst mir. Ich halte meine Gruppe hier zusammen."

„Na dann los."

Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er atmete angestrengt ein und hielt die Luft an.

„Ich überlege wie du sterben sollst, Miststück", sagte er dann monoton und sah sie an. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zurück.

„Und? Soll ich hängen oder brennen?" Sie war einfach unfassbar interessant. Zuerst war er sprachlos, dann fing er zu lachen an und das immer lauter.

Dann beruhigte er sich wieder und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich weiß nicht, was meinst du steht dir besser?" Negan musste einfach grinsen, die Situation war so komisch, dass er glaubte, es könne nicht noch witziger werden.

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Du würdest mir sogar noch einen Gefallen tun, das Leben kann genau so gut morgen vorbei sein oder übermorgen, es macht keinen Unterschied. Ob du mich erschießt oder ob ich von einem dieser Biester da draußen zerfetzt werde – uninteressant."

Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Das war eine neue Seite an ihr. Sie schien zwar generell keine Angst zu haben, aber das konnte auch nur unfassbar gut geschauspielert sein. Jetzt hatte er den Grund für ihre Furchtlosigkeit gefunden; sie war eine sehr suizidal angelegte Persönlichkeit.

„Findest du?" Er ging wieder ein Stück auf sie zu. „Wieso?"

„Menschen sterben eben. Hab mich damit abgefunden."

Negan schwieg, denn der Tod war tatsächlich keine Bedrohung für sie. Das machte die Sache fast schon langweilig. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch weitere Verwendung für sie haben würde, aber der Versuch war es wert gewesen. Ihren Herkunftsort wollte er dennoch wissen.

„Du wirst nicht weiter mit den Frauen arbeiten", verkündete er dann gönnerhaft und blieb stehen. „Ich will wissen wo du herkommst und wie du heißt. Ich will alles wissen." Als er sah, dass sie widersprechen wollte, hob er gebieterisch die Hand und sprach lauter weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich an etwas erinnerst, Dwight hat es mir nämlich gesagt. Wenn du glaubst, dass du hier unbeobachtet bist, dann hast du dich geirrt, Fotze. Ich weiß alles über jeden und über dich auch bald."

Als er geendet hatte, sah er wie sie ihre Stirn runzelte. Sie wirkte allerdings nicht wirklich verängstigt, er fragte sich wie sie es schaffte das so gut zu verstecken. Die Narben, die er auf ihrem Körper gesehen hatte, die waren wahrscheinlich der Grund für ihr abgebrühtes Auftreten. Aber jeder Mensch hatte seine Schwächen. Und er würde ihre finden.

Dann rief er laut: „Hol sie dir!" Und Daniel trat ein, ein großer, grobschlächtiger Kerl. Er hatte den alten Stoffbeutel dabei, den er ihr überstülpen sollte, sehr gut.

„Nimm sie mit", befahl Negan dann gelassen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, um dabei zuzusehen wie Mary gewaltsam abtransportiert wurde.

Folter machte sie hoffentlich endlich redseliger. Er hatte keine Geduld mehr mit ihr. Aber zur Not hatte er noch einen Plan B.


	44. Schmerz

129

Judith spürte wie ihre Haut begann blau zu werden. Irgendeines von Negans willenlosen Arschlöchern schlug ihr seit geraumer Zeit entweder ins Gesicht, in den Bauch oder in die Nieren. Sie war in Negans Quartier überrascht und mit einem Stoffbeutel über dem Gesicht weggeschleppt worden.

Dann war sie in einer dunklen Kammer gelandet, an einen Metall-Gartenstuhl gefesselt, dessen kunstvolle Ornamente der Rückenlehne sich langsam in ihr Fleisch drückten. Ihr tat alles weh, aber sie lebte. Und das wegen Dwights Behauptung, dass sie genau wusste, wo sie herkam. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Sag es endlich, dumme Schlampe, so wichtig kann dir dein zu Hause nicht sein, dass du das hier aushältst", sagte der Mann vor ihr und rieb sich über die rechte Faust, die ihm von der kleinen Anstrengung hier zu schmerzen schien.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich nach vorne sacken und starrte ihre weißen Knie an. Er hatte ihr alles bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen, wahrscheinlich, um sie irgendwann aufzuschneiden, wenn es sein musste.

Sie versuchte derweil nur regelmäßig zu atmen. Ihr Kopf platzte fast vor Schmerzen und ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich an als würden abgebrochene Rippensplitter ihre Lunge penetrieren. Außerdem hatte sie Durst.

Der Mann machte wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und hockte sich vor sie. Er drückte ihr Kinn mit einem Finger hoch, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken musste. Ihre Nase war wahrscheinlich gebrochen und sie schmeckte Blut, das ihr in klebrig warmen Strömen bis vor ein paar Minuten über die Lippen gelaufen war und sich mit dem Blut der Toten aus dem Kochraum vermischt hatte.

„Bist wohl ein stures Miststück, das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber das ist es doch nicht wert, oder? Wer lebt denn bei euch? Der mit dem Heilmittel gegen diese Viecher da draußen?" Er lachte auf und ihr schlug der Geruch von mangelnder Zahnpflege entgegen. Er schien nicht besonders viele Punkte zu verdienen und wenn doch, dann tauschte er sie gegen die falschen Güter ein.

Judith atmete zitternd durch den Mund ein, so flach wie möglich, denn sie konnte die Mischung aus metallischem Blutgeruch und dem Gestank des Atems nicht aushalten. Ihr wurde schlecht. Abgesehen davon hatte sie auch schon ein wenig des Blutes geschluckt.

Negan war bisher noch nicht hier gewesen; um so unwichtige Kleinigkeiten wie sie kümmerte er sich wohl nicht persönlich. Immerhin, denn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht nur zusammenschlagen würde... In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie nämlich eines verstanden: Gewalt ja, sexuelle Gewalt nein. Aber Gewalt reichte schon, besonders wenn man einen so... kreativen Eindruck machte wie eben der Mann mit dem Baseball-Schläger namens Lucille.

„Dann nicht, ich dachte, du wärst klüger." Der Mann erhob sich ungeduldig und holte aus. Als seine Faust auf ihre linke Niere krachte, ächzte sie ein Mal laut, behielt sich aber im Griff. Sie wusste, dass dieser fette Polizist, an den sie sich wage erinnerte, sie mehr als nur verprügelt hatte und wenn er es tat, dann hatte er immer verlangt, dass sie leise war. _Oder willst du, dass die Nachbarn Fragen stellen?_

Bei der Stimme, die durch ihre Gedanken zuckte, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.

Er schlug noch einmal zu und sie sah Sterne vor den Augen. Dann ging die Tür quietschend auf und sie hörte schwere Schritte.

„Na, meine Schönheit?" drang Negans süffisante Stimme in ihr Gehör und sie ließ sich einfach weiter nach vorne über hängen. Da sie nicht antwortete, sprach er mit dem Kerl weiter.

„Hat sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, nicht einen Mucks. Sie schreit nicht einmal oder winselt um Gnade. Ist echt ein hartes Miststück."

„Hm", machte Negan interessiert und sie hörte wie er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu ging.

„Dann müssen wir uns was anderes mit ihr überlegen." Er verließ den Raum, der andere auch. Sie wusste nicht, ob der neue Plan besser war als die Prügel. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass es alles andere als gut war.

130

Es war der Morgen eines neuen Tages und Daryl hatte ein paar Listen entgegengenommen, auf denen das Zeug stand, das irgendwer für besonders wichtig hielt. Denise hatte ihre Liste nach Prioritäten aufgeteilt, Eugene bestand auf Hirse. Was auch immer dieses Getreide so besonders machte. Bei Eugenes Erklärung hatte er weg gehört, aber er würde sein Bestes geben.

Rick begleitete ihn, sie saßen in einem alten Chrysler und fuhren über die verdreckten Straßen Virginias. Die gute Laune des Sheriffs war Daryl beinahe unangenehm, es war unheimlich und beängstigend. Irgendwie ziemlich schräg eben.

So kannte er den Mann, in den er all sein Vertrauen setzte, nicht mehr. Er hatte meistens immer nur den Anblick im Kopf, der sich ihm geboten hatte als Rick einem der kurzweiligen Begleiter Daryls die Halsschlagader durchgebissen hatte. Klar, es war notwendig gewesen, besonders, weil einer von diesen Perverslingen Andeutungen in Carls Richtungen gemacht hatte, aber es war ein Bild gewesen, das viele der Alexandria-Bewohner anscheinend kannten, ohne es jemals gesehen zu haben.

Der Cop war angsteinflößend gewesen, zumindest für diejenigen, die ihn nicht kannten. Bis vor knapp drei Wochen wollte er nicht einmal mehr Menschen in die Stadt reinlassen und heute zwang er Daryl fast mit nach draußen zu gehen, um Vorräte aufzutreiben und nach Judith zu suchen.

Es war ihm selbst nicht klar, wieso er sich fast mit jeder Faser seines Körpers davor sträubte 'die kleine Frau' zu suchen, wie Abraham sie immer nannte. Wieso gab er sie jetzt schon wieder auf? Und das bewusst. Bevor er diese Negan-Männer in die Luft gejagt hatte, wäre er niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen sie nicht zu suchen und heute...

Rick legte gerade eine CD ins Laufwerk des alten Autos ein und Daryl rutschte in seinem Sitz hin und her. „Oh nein, bitte nicht...", murmelte er seufzend und warf dem Fahrer einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Oh doch, mein Freund", sagte Rick schon wieder gut gelaunt und fuhr weiter über die Straße. Es war nicht nur unheimlich, es war unerträglich. Nicht zumutbar. Daryl war sich sicher, dass man das hier fast als Folter durchgehen lassen konnte.

„Wieso?"

„Weil du es verdienst", spöttelte Rick etwas ernster und Daryl verstand, was er damit meinte.

„Aber gleich so harte Maßnahmen?" Er versuchte etwas einzulenken und wieder positiver zu denken. Eigentlich wollte er keine Menschen mehr suchen, es war wirklich zu gefährlich. Wenn Morgan noch einmal den Gutmenschen raushängen ließ, dann waren sie das nächste Mal definitiv am Arsch. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Du solltest etwas optimistischer an die Sache herangehen", verkündete Rick ernst und drehte das Radio leiser.

„Hm", murrte Daryl und sah betreten aus dem Fenster. Die Welt zog an ihm vorbei – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Das Gesetz der Serie. Wir werden heute etwas finden, egal ob Menschen oder Vorräte. Wir brauchen etwas Glück und heute ist der Tag. Ganz einfach."

„Das scheint mir doch etwas zu einfach, Officer", spuckte Daryl sarkastisch aus und sah zu ihm rüber. Rick umklammerte das Lenkrad, denn auch seine gute Laune war nur bis zu einem gewissen Grade unumstößlich.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Denk daran was wir bisher geschafft haben. Dann glaubst du auch daran, da bin ich sicher. Und wir finden sie. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber irgendwann."

„Na klar", flüsterte Daryl nur für sich hörbar und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich finde deinen Mangel an Glauben beklagenswert", sagte Rick und sah kurz zu Daryl rüber als erwarte er etwas.

Als er nach ein paar Sekunden nicht weitersprach, runzelte Daryl die Stirn.

„Was ist?" fragte er dann und streckte die Arme von sich.

„Kennst du das Zitat nicht?" Rick lachte.

„Welches Zitat?" Daryl hatte keine Lust auf diese Spielchen.

„Star Wars, Mann."

„Dein beschissener Ernst?" Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie waren unterwegs in einer Welt, die an der vergangenen Welt gemessen noch beschissener nicht werden konnte, hatten eine aus der Gruppe verloren, waren alle irgendwie zu Mördern geworden und er machte Scherze.

„Bleib mal locker, das Gesetz der Serie, Daryl." Rick wirkte plötzlich zerknirscht. Anscheinend musste er sich auch von den Tatsachen ablenken, die Daryl in Gedanken gerade aufgezählt hatte.

Vielleicht waren sie heute wirklich auf einer Glückstour.

131

Sie war stundenlang alleine gewesen und hatte sich sogar etwas erholen können. Mittlerweile musste es Abend sein. Zwar saß sie immer noch in ihrer ungünstigen Position auf diesem Gartenstuhl und ihre Gelenke begannen allmählich zu schmerzen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr deutlich besser ging als noch vor wenigen Stunden eben.

Es war ruhig gewesen und niemand hatte sich nochmal zu ihr gesellt. Judith wollte aber auch nichts lieber als das – alleine sein. Sie dachte eigentlich über nichts nach, nur darüber, dass sie Durst hatte und den Geschmack von Blut aus ihrem Mund waschen wollte. Ihre Nase pochte immer noch sehr schmerzhaft.

Jedes Mal zwickte ihr ganzer Kopf dabei und der Kopfschmerz legte sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Gehirn. Sie war am Ende. Zumindest für einen Moment. Geistig war sie noch da, sie konnte noch denken, wenn sie wollte, nur wollte sie eben nicht.

So ertrug es sich am leichtesten. Das hatte sie gelernt. Je weniger man nachdachte, desto weniger konnte man enttäuscht und wütend sein. Wer nicht enttäuscht oder wütend war, der hatte die Kontrolle über sich und seine Entscheidungen und Handlungen.

Alles andere war zu gefährlich, denn sie konnte keine Risiken eingehen oder unvorsichtig werden, das wäre ihr vorzeitiges Ende. Irgendwie wollte sie zumindest selbst entscheiden, ob sie starb. Dann war es ihr Verdienst und niemand anderes Ruhm.

Schritte. Laute, schwere Schritte. Das waren mehrere Menschen, die sich da ihrer Kammer näherten. Sie hörte wie der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde und die Männer eintraten. Es waren drei, so viel hörte sie.

Dann Stimmen. Wade, der sie am Straßenrand aus dem Wagen gezerrt hatte, dieser Kerl, der sie bis jetzt gefoltert hatte und Negan höchstselbst.

Jemand stellte sich hinter sie und legte seine Finger auf ihre Stirn, um ihren Kopf nach oben zu ziehen. Haare, an denen man hätte ziehen können, hatte sie ja kaum.

Der Ruck zwang sie dazu ihre Augen zu öffnen und sie sah Negan und Wade. Sie standen vor ihr, interessiert und belustigt.

„So hart wie du ist keiner der Schwänze in diesem Lager je gewesen, Fotze, das muss ich zugeben", sagte Negan lachend und beugte sich zu ihr. „Aber so sehr ich dich auch bewundere, muss ich leider sagen, dass das hier deine letzte Chance ist. Verrate mir alles und du darfst sterben."

Judith wusste, dass das ihr Ende bedeutete, aber sie sah ihn an, bekam ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln zustande und spuckte ihm eine Ladung Blut entgegen.

Wade kam hervor und stellte sich direkt vor sie. Er zog seine Waffe und hielt sie in ihr Blickfeld. Er wusste nicht, dass es ihr egal war, wenn sie sterben sollte. Wie einfach manche Menschen gestrickt waren, war für sie bis heute nicht verständlich. Das Leben war eben wie ein Gegenstand, man konnte es verlieren. Das war keine beunruhigende Nachricht, sondern ein naturgegebener Fakt. Ob heute oder morgen machte keinen Unterschied. Nicht für sie.

„Du wirst jetzt verraten wo du herkommst und wer du bist, verstanden?" drohte er und legte den Lauf der Neun-Millimeter an ihre linke Schläfe.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach weiter provozieren. Dann schob sie ihren Kopf unter der Waffe so lange nach links, bis dass der Lauf auf ihrer Stirn lag.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an, er schien zu verstehen. Sie setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und blickte ihm unentwegt in die Augen.

„Na los, tu es", flüsterte sie und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Wade reagierte nicht, alle Männer waren verstummt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie noch deutlicher machen sollte, dass sie keine Angst vor ihnen und ihren Drohungen hatte.

„Das wird ja richtig lustig hier", hörte sie Negan dann rufen. Er sah begeistert aus, wie der Zuschauer einer Varieté-Show. Er war definitiv ein krankes Geschöpf, doch war er in diesem Moment nichts anderes als eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Du bist fast viel zu unterhaltsam, um dich aufzugeben. Aber ich will wissen, wo du herkommst und ich muss leider sagen, dass ich mir doch noch ein paar Sachen für dich überlegt habe. Das hier war noch nicht dein Ende. Du wirst wohl um den Tod betteln müssen, entschuldige."

Sie sah wie Negan sich wegdrehte und in einer Tasche wühlte, die gefährlich laut klapperte. Es hörte sich verdächtig nach Werkzeug und Ähnlichem an... Sie atmete tief ein und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Oh, sie hat wohl doch etwas Angst, oder wie seht ihr das?" fragte Negan in die Runde und die beiden anderen Männer begannen zu lachen.

„Dann werde ich unsere Freundin hier nicht noch länger warten lassen", flüsterte er ihr direkt ins Ohr und ließ eine Zange neben ihrem Kopf auf und zu schnappen.

Seine Stimme klang nun kalt und emotionslos: „Du wirst reden." Er war Pragmatiker und würde alles von ihr abschneiden, um zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Judith schluckte und riss die Augen auf. Dann hockte er sich vor sie und nahm ihren Fuß in die Hand, der mit einem Kabelbinder am Stuhlbein festgemacht war.

„Auf welchen Zeh kannst du verzichten, wenn du mir den Weg zu deinem zu Hause zeigst?"

Sie begann zu wimmern. Ihr war klar, dass er ihr nur glauben würde, wenn sie wirklich Angst zeigte und immer und immer wieder rief, dass sie nichts wusste. Judith wusste wie das Spiel lief.

„Nein, ich weiß doch nichts", wisperte sie durch ihre schmierigen Lippen.

„Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte", sagte Negan immer noch emotionslos und sie spürte wie er die Zange um ihren kleinen Zeh legte.

„Nein, bitte", röchelte sie und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, der immer noch ihren Kopf festhielt.

Dann drückte Negan zu und ihr Fuß verkrampfte augenblicklich. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um still zu bleiben und schmeckte wieder frisches Blut. Dann das Knacken von Knochen.

Negan keuchte gespielt angestrengt und hob etwas vom Boden auf. „Niedlich, nicht wahr?" Triumphierend hielt er den Zeh in die Luft und präsentierte ihn den beiden Männern. Sie lachten kurz auf, Judith rang nach Atem.

„Ich weiß doch nichts", krächzte sie und ließ die Tränen laufen, die sich vor Schmerz in ihren Augen angesammelt hatten.

„Wieso glaube ich dir einfach nicht, Mary, huh?" Er schob sich näher an sie heran und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ach ja: Wer ein Mal lügt, dem glaubt man eben nicht. Oder wie ich immer sage: Einem Lügner schneidet man den Schwanz ab, einer Lügnerin die Zehen!" Er lachte gellend auf und warf den Zeh achtlos in eine Ecke. „Normalerweise würde ich darüber nachdenken, dir deine Titten zu entfernen, aber du hast leider keine, also muss ich mich mit deinen Extremitäten zufrieden geben."

Wieder lachten alle drei Männer kurz und Judith sah Negan ins Gesicht. Ihre Tränen liefen immer noch ein wenig, aber sie weinte nicht wirklich.

„Ich weiß nichts", flüsterte sie kraftlos und ließ sich wieder nach vorne sinken.

„Langsam wird es langweilig", hörte sie Wade aus der hinteren Ecke des Raumes sagen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Judith missbilligend an. Seinen Segen hätte sie, wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon tot.

„Tja, Wade, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, es wird auch noch langweilig bleiben. Sie geht auf einen Außenposten", verkündete Negan dann und erhob sich, um zu dem Tisch zu treten, auf dem ein Tuch für seine beschmierten Finger lag.

„Was?" Wade wirkte entsetzt und wütend.

„Sie kommt zu Graham", setzte Negan dann hinterher, als wolle er Wade besänftigen. Und tatsächlich – Wade schwieg. Wer auch immer dieser Graham war, er war wohl jemand, der sogar Negan zu heftig war und deshalb auf einem Außenposten sein Dasein fristete. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch lieber töten lassen sollen.

„Aber vorher frage ich besser noch mal bei ihr, vielleicht habe ich nicht deutlich genug gesprochen", sagte Negan dann und kam mit der Zange zurück. „Auf einen Zeh mehr oder weniger kommt es ja auch nicht an, oder? Was soll der Geiz?" Er lachte wieder. Judith schloss die Augen.


	45. Dämonen

132

Jesus hatte sie in dieses unwirklich wirkende Haus geschleppt und nun stand Daryl mit Abraham in einem übertrieben vertäfelten Raum. Die Atmosphäre wurde dadurch einfach erdrückend, so als würde das dunkle Holz in jedem Moment auf ihn herunterfallen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl hier, aber es ging hier nicht um sein persönliches Gefühl in einem Haus, sondern um den Handelspartner, den Alexandria hier gefunden haben könnte.

Er war sich sicher, dass das hier funktionieren könnte, aber er wusste noch nicht ganz wie. Maggie war sicherlich die richtige Wahl für ein Gespräch mit Gregory, denn Rick war eben Rick – ein pragmatischer und grober Verhandlungspartner, wenn es sein musste.

Daryl erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die 'Verhandlung' mit dieser Horde Polizisten im Grady Memorial. Sie war mit einer Menge Toten beendet worden und hatte eigentlich auch darin enden _müssen_. Das war die andere Seite der Medaille, auf der in fetten Buchstaben 'Gesetz der Serie' stand.

Abraham hinter ihm tigerte auf dem alten Teppich hin und her, während Daryl aus dem Fenster sah und versuchte einen Überblick über die Kolonie zu bekommen. Hier waren wirklich ein paar Dinge, die sie sehr gut gebrauchen könnten. Diese Leute hier allerdings auch. Das hier war auch nur eine Seite einer weiteren Medaille.

Sie konnten die Nahrung gut gebrauchen, allerdings diese Leute hier auch, denn hier liefen auch ein paar schon offensichtlich schwangere Frauen herum. Diesen Frauen wollte Daryl eigentlich nicht unbedingt die Essensvorräte abnehmen, aber auch bei ihnen in Alexandria waren Kinder und eine schwangere Frau untergebracht. Man konnte sich die Seite eben nicht aussuchen. Und ein Deal war eben immer noch ein Deal.

Gregory würde sicherlich zustimmen, zur Not hatten sie das Arsenal, von dem der selbsternannte Anführer dieser Kolonie aus verlässlicher Quelle schon gehört hatte. Sie waren im Vorteil. Eins zu Null für Alexandria.

Die Schritte hinter ihm machten ihn nervös und gereizt, das heißt, so sehr ihn überhaupt irgendetwas noch mehr reizen konnte als eh schon.

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht dir was aufzubauen?" fragte Abraham und sah Daryl mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. Die Sache mit Rick und Michonne beschäftigte ihn anscheinend nicht so sehr wie den Sergeant, der, seit er von Maggies Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, irgendwie anders wirkte.

Daryl war es eigentlich egal, was in dem Mann vorging, es ging ihn einfach nichts an, aber er fragte sich, wie so etwas einen so starken Effekt auf einen Menschen haben konnte. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

„Bei der ganzen Scheiße?" war deshalb Daryls Gegenfrage. Er hatte nie vorgehabt sich irgendetwas aufzubauen, es gab einfach kein Fundament, für gar nichts. Hatte es nie gegeben und würde es auch nie.

„Auch nicht mit der kleinen Frau? Ihr habt doch auch was am Laufen, hast du da nie drüber nachgedacht?"

Daryl stutzte. Dachte Abraham etwa wirklich, dass er etwas mit Judith hätte?

„Bist du irre?" entfuhr es ihm bevor er nachdenken konnte.

Abraham sah Daryl entgeistert an. „Komm schon, erzähl keinen Scheiß, es weiß doch jeder, dass ihr vögelt."

Daryl wurde wütend. So wütend, dass er nicht klar denken konnte.

„Tun wir nicht", zischte er und sah Abraham aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ach, wirklich? Ich hätte es schwören können. Muss wohl meine Wettschulden bei Rosita bezahlen." Abraham lachte kurz auf, allerdings klang er nicht amüsiert.

„Was ist sie dann für dich? Sie ist nicht irgendwer, das musst du schon zugeben."

Er zupfte sich an der Weste herum. Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem er definitiv nicht über Judith reden wollte, dann war es Abraham. Genau hier in diesem Raum. Genau heute an genau diesem beschissenen Tag.

„Daryl, wenn sie nicht deine Kleine ist, dann ist sie eben irgendwas anderes für dich, ist mir auch egal. Aber egal was sie ist, vergiss nie, dass sie _etwas_ ist. Und sie ist da draußen. Bei all der Scheiße." Daryl sah den Rothaarigen lange an und ging dann an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Die Luft da drin war plötzlich unerträglich geworden und er fühlte sich, als würde er ertrinken. Er hatte seit Jesus' Flucht aus der Kammer nicht einen Gedanken an Judith verschwendet.

Er fühlte sich schlecht. Auch wenn das Gespräch mit Gregory ein Neuanfang sein könnte. Judiths Tod gegen Vorräte. Vielleicht war er wirklich zu dem Arschloch geworden, für das er sich immer gehalten hatte.

133

Sie hatte sich bis zum nächsten Tag ausruhen dürfen, eine Frau war gezwungen worden sie notdürftig zu versorgen, aber eben nicht zu ausgiebig, denn Judith hatte kaum Punkte gesammelt – eigentlich nur _einen_ , um genau zu sein. Zumindest wenn man die eine Kartoffel mitzählte, die sie hatte schneiden sollen.

Ansonsten hatte sie nichts getan, was dieser Gemeinschaft gutgetan hätte und es war ihr auch egal, denn sie tat ja auch nichts im Gegenzug für sie. Zum Glück, denn so konnte niemand behaupten, dass sie in jemandes Schuld stände. Das hatte schon einmal jemand versucht mit ihr durchzuziehen, doch wusste sie nicht mehr genau, wer... Es war eine Frau in einer Polizei-Uniform gewesen.

Judith wurde den plötzlichen Gedanken nicht los, dass sie nur Pech hatte mit öffentlichen Autoritätspersonen. Bis auf diesen einen Mann, an den sie sich nur ganz wage erinnern konnte. Er hatte sie nicht aufgegeben und sie wusste nur noch, dass er mal Polizist gewesen war, bevor alles angefangen hatte. Nun war er einer der wenigen Menschen, an die sie sich erinnern konnte und sie empfand Respekt für ihn.

Im Gegensatz zu Negan oder diesem Graham, zu dem sie nun gebracht wurde. Sie saß auf dem Rücksitz eines Wagens, der von Wade gelenkt wurde. Außerhalb der Mauern des alten Fabrikgebäudes, in dem Negans Leute lebten, waren diese Ungeheuer festgekettet. Eine interessante Idee, denn so hörte man immer sofort, wenn sich jemand näherte.

Judith blickte aus dem Fenster noch lange zu diesen Biestern und merkte nach knapp zehn Minuten Fahrt wie Wade den Wagen abbremste und der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz sich aus dem Polster schälte. Ihnen war nur ein Wagen entgegengekommen, dessen Ankunft der Beifahrer mit einem knappen „Da sind diese Hilltop-Arschlöcher" quittiert hatte.

Unwirsch riss er nun ihre Tür auf und packte sie am Arm. Es war der Kerl, der sie bis gestern noch gefoltert hatte. Und selbst er schien sich hier nicht wohl zu fühlen – kein Wunder. Überall lagen tote Tiere oder menschliche Gliedmaßen verteilt herum, teilweise schon richtig vergammelt und in den Büschen und Bäumen hingen ganze Oberkörper, allerdings ohne Arme.

Eine Erinnerung blitzte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Oberkörper ohne Gliedmaßen in der Dunkelheit... Das war auch das erste gewesen, an das sie hatte denken müssen als sie bei diesem Paul aufgewacht war bevor sie zu Negan geschleppt worden war.

Sie lachte kurz auf und sah sich um. Ihr Fuß schmerzte, denn die Wunde wo vorher mal ihre Zehen gewesen waren, entzündete sich langsam. Vermutlich würde sie hier draußen entweder von Graham ermordet – wer auch immer er war – oder starb an einer Blutvergiftung.

Im Grunde also wieder die Wahl zwischen zwei Übeln. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf eine Hütte zu führen, in der sie eine laute männliche Stimme vernahm. Der Mann sang. Wade machte ein genervtes Geräusch und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür der Bruchbude.

Judith lauschte angestrengt dem Gesang und erkannte eine ziemlich einfache Melodie, die zu einem Kinderlied passte. _Na wie herrlich._

Der Gesang verstummte und sie hörte wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Sie umklammerte ihren Oberkörper locker mit ihren Armen und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Auch wenn sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass sie keine Angst hatte, so fühlte sie doch das erste Mal ein unangenehmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das man als Angst bezeichnen konnte.

Judith sah gebannt auf die Holztür, die sich nur einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete. Wade betrat die Hütte nach einem kurzen, geflüsterten Gespräch und die Tür knallte laut zu. Der Kerl vor ihr steckte sich eine Zigarette an und sah Judith verächtlich an.

„Ich hätte dich längst umgelegt", verkündete er dann nuschelnd mit der Zigarette im Mundwinkel und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Hm", machte sie angespannt und beobachtete weiter die Hütte. Was auch immer Wade mit diesem Graham zu besprechen hatte, es würde sich sicherlich nicht positiv auf ihre Zukunft auswirken. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil...

„Ist dir vielleicht egal, aber ich find' wirklich, dass sich manche Arschlöcher 'ne Scheibe von dir abschneiden könnten. Besonders diese Würstchen von der Hilltop-Kolonie... Nur meine Meinung, das war nichts Persönliches."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Er meinte das wohl ernst. Also nickte sie bloß, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Was war Hilltop eigentlich?

„Trotzdem hätte ich dich längst abgeknallt."

Sie blickte konsequent an ihm vorbei und beobachtete weiter die Hütte, ihre Frage würde er wohl kaum beantworten. Konzentriert sah sie sich um und entdeckte nichts, das irgendwie für eine Flucht geeignet war. Wade kam irgendwann heraus und sah zufrieden zu seiner Gefangenen herüber.

„Die Formalitäten sind geklärt, willkommen in deinem neuen zu Hause!" Er wirkte gehässig, wichtigtuerisch und generell ziemlich arrogant. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie besonders leiden können, aber das hier setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

Graham trat aus dem Dunkel seiner Hütte und sie konnte ihn das erste Mal von oben bis unten mustern. Er war durchschnittlich groß, schmutzig-blond und hatte unnatürlich helle Augen.

„Hässliche Spielkameradin, ich bin enttäuscht", sagte Graham dann mit einer ziemlich tiefen Stimme und betrachtete Judith unverblümt von oben bis unten. Er blieb lange an ihrer gebrochenen Nase und ihrem blauen Gesicht hängen, das von den Schlägen ziemlich angeschwollen war. Hübsch fand sie sich ohnehin nicht, aber sie musste tatsächlich aussehen wie ein zerbeulter Boxsack.

Sie lachte wieder kurz auf, denn so ein ehrlicher Mensch war mal eine erfrischende Abwechslung. Auch wenn er ein wenig einschüchternd war, das lag aber wahrscheinlich an seinen Augen, mit denen Judith einfach nicht klarkam.

„Du wirst niemand anderen bekommen, Graham. Sei froh, dass du überhaupt noch jemanden zu Gesicht bekommst, bei der Sauerei, die du das letzte Mal veranstaltet hast. Weißt du, hässliches Entlein, unser Graham hier ist ein begnadeter Hobby-Chirurg. Nur leider sterben seine Patienten noch vor dem eigentlichen Eingriff", prustete Wade während er in den Wagen einstieg und mit einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Knall dessen Türe zu schlug. Der Beifahrer lachte ebenfalls laut und stieg ein, dann fuhren sie rasant los.

Judith schluckte und sah rüber zu diesem Graham. Er gab ihr mit einem Winken zu verstehen, dass sie ihm in seine Hütte folgen sollte. Kurz zögerte sie, dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und folgte ihm humpelnd ins Dunkel. Das Innere der Hütte passte zu der Beschreibung, die Wade angedeutet hatte; ein riesiger alter Stahltisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, überall an der Wand waren Geräte verteilt, mit denen man mühelos Lebewesen zerteilen konnte. Sägen, Messer, sogar chirurgische Instrumente lagen herum. Teilweise schon angerostet, teilweise auf Hochglanz poliert.

„Das hier sind meine Schätzchen...", murmelte Graham und strich liebevoll über ein Skalpell. Seine Stimme klang wie die einer Mutter, die ihrem Neugeborenen den Kopf tätschelte. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu ihr um und trat sehr nah vor sie.

Er erhob eine Hand zu ihrem geschundenen Gesicht und ließ die Finger behutsam über ihre Schläfe streichen. „Oh wir werden soooo viel Spaß haben!" Seine Augen strahlten eine kindliche Neugier aus, die ihr augenblicklich unnatürlich vorkam.

Irgendwie war es Angst, was sie da fühlte, aber auch ein Interesse für das, was in seinem Kopf vorging. War er krank? War er so geworden oder immer schon so gewesen?

„Weißt du, von innen sehen die Menschen alle gleich aus..."

„Tatsache?" Sie befürchtete ihn mit jedem Laut, den sie produzierte zu provozieren und das Unvermeidliche noch schneller herauf zu beschwören, aber er würde sie ohnehin quälen wollen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, also war es egal.

Sie hatte genau verstanden warum Negan sie hier her befördert hatte – sie war ein Zeitvertreib für diesen gefährlichen Mann. Denn wenn er sich an ihr austobte, dann tat er das nicht mit jemandem aus dem Lager. Eigentlich eine nur logische Entscheidung. Es war wirklich nichts Persönliches.

„Ja, Tatsache", flüsterte er und holte aus. Dann versank die Welt in Dunkelheit.

134

Sie hätte es nicht tun sollen. Dwight war zwar immer noch der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte, doch war sie nun eine von Negans Frauen und das war kein Umstand, den sie einfach riskieren wollte.

Sherry hielt sich selbst gerade für die schlechteste Person unter der existierenden Sonne. Es hätte nicht passieren sollen und doch hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen... Damit hatte sie Dwights Schicksal besiegelt. Es sei denn sie ging zu ihm zurück. Aber dann würde sie genau da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten – der Grund warum sie Dwight eigentlich verlassen hatte.

Sie wollte endlich in Ruhe gelassen werden, endlich das tun, was sie für richtig hielt. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass andere litten. Sie hatte Dwight maßgeblich davon überzeugt, Negan von der Lüge der Fremden zu erzählen. Und dann hatte sie verkündet, dass sie ihn verlassen würde.

Sherry war vielleicht ein Arschloch, aber sie lebte noch. Die Fremde war bei Graham untergebracht worden, das hatte sie noch mitbekommen und sich dann in Gedanken von ihr verabschiedet – für immer, denn sie würde definitiv nicht überleben. Dort draußen bei diesem Irren schon gar nicht. Er war ein Psychopath mit einem Hang zu Messern und Sägen. Keine gesunde Mischung also.

Für die Fremde ohnehin nicht, aber sie hatte auch schon Negans Folter mitgemacht und laut Wade war sie sogar recht widerstandsfähig gewesen, aber das machte keinen Unterschied, denn sie hatte Sherry die Folter zu verdanken.

Dwight würde bald auch mehr Leid erfahren, für das Sherry verantwortlich war, aber darüber wollte sie gerade nicht nachdenken... Sie hatte sich auf ihn eingelassen, hatte noch einmal die Nähe spüren wollen, die sie ganz früher einmal geteilt haben, doch hatte sich das Gefühl Negan zu betrügen so stark in den Vordergrund gespielt, dass sie augenblicklich Angst bekommen hatte, als sie Dwight danach angesehen hatte.

Er hatte seelenruhig geschlafen, während sie wieder am Fenster gestanden hatte, um über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob sie Negans Harem wieder verlassen sollte. Und es war eigentlich die beste Entscheidung. Das war nur fair, schließlich hätte sie Dwight auch wegschicken und Nein sagen können. Hatte sie aber nicht.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand hinter ihr das Zimmer betrat. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und erkannte Negan, der anscheinend etwas wollte. Wahrscheinlich mit ihr schlafen, was sonst.

Sherry erhob sich gezwungen lächelnd und trat auf ihn zu. „Hallo", hauchte sie ihm sanft entgegen und wollte eigentlich schon den Bund seines T-Shirts greifen, da umfasste er ihr Handgelenk fest und ließ nicht los.

Erschrocken wollte sie zurückweichen, aber er behielt sie fest umklammert.

„Du weißt doch, was für Regeln wir hier haben, oder?"

„Ja, die Regeln halten uns am Leben", stammelte sie mit zittriger Stimme und sah abwechselnd in sein Gesicht und auf seine Brust.

„Dann möchte ich jetzt von dir wissen, warum du diesem wertlosen Stück Scheiße Dwight erlaubt hast, noch einmal seinen Schwanz in dich reinzustecken, obwohl ihr beide ziemlich genau wisst, dass ich der einzige bin, der dich ficken darf, bis du mein Harem verlässt, huh?"

Sherry hielt den Atem an und versuchte sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, aber er wusste die Wahrheit eh schon, also brächte eine Lüge ohnehin nichts.

„Es ist einfach passiert, Negan... Wir-", begann sie, doch wurde sie von einem lauten, aber freudlosen Lachen unterbrochen.

„Du weißt was das bedeutet, Fotze", sagte er monoton und ließ ihre Hand los. Dann fuhr er fort: „Also, gehst du zu ihm zurück oder lässt du ihm die Fresse verbrennen?" Er lehnte sich gegen einen Stuhl, der neben ihm stand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah ehrlich interessiert aus, wenn auch belustigt.

Sherry dachte scharf nach. Irgendwie liebte sie Dwight vielleicht noch, aber sie wollte auch überleben. Es war nicht einfach diese Entscheidung zu treffen, aber sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.


	46. Leid

135

Sie waren seit Stunden in Hilltop und die Verhandlungen kamen einfach zu keinem Ergebnis, obwohl Maggie sich die größte Mühe gab Gregory weich zu kochen. Er hatte wohl noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass hier einiges für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, aber Jesus hatte es.

Diese Menschen aus Alexandria waren gute Menschen, auch wenn ihr erster Anblick einen anderen Eindruck hinterlassen konnte – das hatte er ja selbst gesehen. Hätten Rick und Daryl ihn nicht mitgeschleppt und ihm gezeigt wo sie lebten, dann hätte er ihnen das niemals geglaubt.

Nun stand er hier und kam sich wie ein Bittsteller, ja beinahe wie ein Apologet für diese Leute vor. Dabei sprach ihre Art und Weise wie sie diese Gemeinschaft hier betrachteten schon für sich. Sie hätten sie längst zusammenschießen können, hatten sie aber nicht.

Gregory unterschätzte Rick und das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben, da war sich Jesus ganz sicher. Zwar war Rick nicht so ein Tyrann wie Negan es war, aber er war ein Mann, der wusste was er wollte und was eben nicht. Und wenn er etwas nicht wollte, dann überzeugte er einen zur Not mit Gewalt davon, dass man es auch nicht mehr wollte. Das hatte Jesus verstanden.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, eigentlich nur die Autofahrten und die letzte Nacht in Alexandria und nun entblößte er diesem Mann und seinen bewaffneten Anhängern seine ganze Gruppe. Vielleicht würde sich das Ganze hier auch als riesiger Fehler herausstellen, aber man musste es zumindest versuchen.

Die Verteidigung, die diese Menschen ihnen bieten konnten, die war es eben wert Verhandlungen zu führen. Gregory musste nur irgendwie überzeugt werden. Bis jetzt hatte Jesus noch keine Idee wie genau er das anstellen sollte, aber ihm fiel schon etwas ein.

Im Grunde wollten alle doch dasselbe – Überleben. Wenn man sich dabei gegenseitig helfen konnte, dann war es umso besser. Oder? Unter Umständen sollten sie auch einfach unter sich bleiben, aber dann würde Negan sie früher oder später brandschatzen. Einfach weil er es konnte. Jesus war sich da ziemlich sicher.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der an Rick ging, denn er behauptete, dass er es mit jedem aufnehmen konnte, solange seine Gruppe um ihn herum versammelt war. Stimmte das wirklich? Jesus glaubte ihm das nicht einfach, aber die Hartnäckigkeit und die Entschlusskraft, die den Anführer von Alexandria auszeichneten, die sprachen schon fast für sich.

Negan war zwar gefährlich, Rick war es allerdings auch. Jesus war hin und her gerissen, er wusste nicht, wie das hier ausgehen würde und das war noch das Schlimmste. Die Ungewissheit fraß ihn schon jetzt auf, auch wenn es eben erst eine so kurze Bekanntschaft war, die er mit der neuen Gruppe pflegte.

Vertrauen war zwar wichtig, aber er konnte keinen unbegrenzten Zuschuss davon gewähren, das war einfach zu gefährlich. Diese Welt war kaputt und voll von Grausamkeit, da musste man nicht noch den Schwarzen Mann zu sich ins Lager holen. Auch wenn sie das mit dem Handel mit Negan getan hatten... Daryl hatte nicht Unrecht mit der Bezeichnung 'Schwarzer Mann'.

Abwarten war also das einzige, das er tun konnte. Das einzige, das ihm übrig blieb. Jesus saß äußerst ungern untätig herum, aber dieses Mal blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er war dazu verdammt diese Menschen zu verteidigen und gleichzeitig irgendwie zu verkaufen.

Seine Rolle als Vermittler brachte eben nicht nur Vorteile mit sich. Wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, dann wären die Bemühungen umsonst gewesen.

136

Dwight kam am nächsten Morgen von der Tour zurück, zu der er mit ein paar Männern aufgebrochen war. Als er gerade mit dem Laster durch die geöffneten Tore fuhr, dachte er weiter über die Sache mit Sherry nach und überlegte sich, wie er sie zurückgewinnen könnte. Er wollte mit ihr flüchten, sonst würden sie sterben. Das Risiko nach ihrer letzten Nacht hier zu bleiben ginge er nicht ein. Negan schien auf sie abzufahren und deshalb dachte er nicht klar.

Der Laster hielt an seinem gewohnten Abstellplatz und Dwight runzelte die Stirn. Der Fahrer des Lasters ebenfalls, denn er drehte augenblicklich den Kopf zu Dwight und deutete schweigend mit dem Kinn auf die Gruppe Menschen, die sich im Hof versammelt hatte.

Das Camp war trotz der Versammlung ungewöhnlich ruhig, kaum jemand lief zwischen den Unterkünften herum oder begrüßte sie, so wie es normalerweise der Fall wäre. Es waren nur zwei Männer gekommen, um die erbeuteten Vorräte aus dem Laster mit abzuladen.

Negan war nirgendwo zu sehen. Scheiße. Er hatte sicher Wind davon bekommen, dass er und Sherry... Dwight stieg aus dem Laster aus und stellte seine Füße auf den Boden. Unsicher blickte er sich in alle Richtungen um, damit Negan ihn nicht überraschen könnte. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich stinksauer. Nein, rasend vor Wut. Und davon ging Dwight einfach aus, denn es war ihm eigentlich klar, dass hier niemand unbeobachtet war. Zu keiner Zeit, an keinem Ort.

Langsam entfernte er sich vom Laster und bewegte sich durch das Camp, auf der Hut vor Negan. Ein Mann trat auf ihn zu und zeigte auf das Gebäude, in dem sich Negans Quartier befand.

Dwight schluckte unbewusst und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Negan stand am Fenster und blickte auf ihn herab, dann verschwand er im Dunkeln des Raumes. Kurze Zeit später trat er aus dem Gebäude heraus, Dwight war fast an der Eingangstür angekommen. Er hatte seine Ankunft anscheinend erwartet.

„Na endlich...", hauchte Negan kaum hörbar, trat noch näher auf Dwight zu und holte aus. Negans Faust traf Dwights Nase so hart, dass sie brach und Blut sofort in warmen Strömen über sein Gesicht lief. Die Erschütterung, die seinen Kopf nach hinten schleuderte, war unbeschreiblich schmerzhaft, Dwight sah Sterne vor den Augen.

„Du bist ein wertloses Stück Scheiße, Dwight", spuckte Negan nun verächtlich aus und rang ihn zu Boden. Er hockte jetzt über ihm, hatte ihn unter Kontrolle.

„Weißt du welche von den vielen Frauen hier du ausgerechnet ficken musstest? Genau, Sherry. Du kannst dich sicher dran erinnern, sie ist echt scharf, aber ich bin so nett, es dir noch einmal mitzuteilen..."

Dwight hustete und ließ sich weiter zu Boden drücken, denn ganz egal, was er versuchen würde, Negan könnte ihn jederzeit einfach erdrosseln oder weiter auf ihn einschlagen bis er starb. Also musste er das hier über sich ergehen lassen.

„Ich bin schlecht gelaunt, deshalb hätte ich dich am liebsten einfach umgelegt, aber es gibt ja die Regeln. Du weißt, wie es läuft, Wichser. Entweder sie geht zu dir zurück, oder ich verbrenne deine Fresse!"

Negan richtete sich auf und lachte laut. Dann trat er auf Dwight ein, er spürte wie ihm eine Rippe brach. Keuchend rollte Dwight sich auf die Seite und spuckte auf den Boden. Auch das müsste er über sich ergehen lassen, wenn er leben und sich rächen wollte.

„Steh auf", schnaufte Negan wütend und zog Dwight an einem Arm nach oben.

„Wir sind so weit...", murmelte hinter ihnen jemand und Negan lachte laut auf.

„Es kann also losgehen, Dwight! Etwas mehr Freude, immerhin darfst du weiterleben. Hm? Bist wohl noch nicht wirklich dankbar, aber das gibt sich noch", rief Negan dann erheitert und schleifte Dwight ein paar Meter zurück zum Gebäude.

Da war das heiße Bügeleisen, das aus dem Fenster baumelte, um ihm ins Gesicht gedrückt zu werden... Dwight hätte niemals gedacht, dass er es selbst von der anderen Seite zu sehen bekäme. Aber das Leben fickte einen nicht nur, es spuckte einem danach auch noch ins Gesicht. Beziehungsweise, Sherry spuckte einem danach noch ins Gesicht.

Dampfend wurde das frühere Haushaltsgerät durch Negans Hand auf seine Wange zu bewegt.

„Steht dir sicher gut", meinte Negan dann noch süffisant und drückte das heiße Metall beharrlich einige Sekunden lang auf Dwights rechte Gesichtshälfte. Der beißende Geruch von verbrannter Haut ätzte sich förmlich in Dwights Schleimhäute und er schrie wie am Spieß. Sein Kopf würde sicher gleich explodieren, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd, fiel er auf die Knie und Negan löste das Eisen genüsslich langsam von der Haut, deren oberste Schicht sich ablöste und am Eisen kleben blieb.

Negan wandte sich nun an alle Anwesenden. „Es gibt Regeln hier in dieser Gemeinschaft. Und das nicht umsonst. Die Regeln halten uns am Leben."

Alle Anwesenden wiederholten den letzten Satz laut und deutlich. „Die Regeln halten uns am Leben." Sherrys Stimme drang nur sehr leise zu Dwight, sie war hier und hatte sich angesehen was sie angerichtet hatte. Erst fickte sie ihn, dann ließ sie ihn verbrennen, statt zu ihm zurückzukehren. Fotze.

„Doch, sieht super aus an dir, kannst dich gleich bei Sherry bedanken", sagte Negan dann grinsend und Dwight verlor das Bewusstsein. Er fühlte noch die erneute Erschütterung als sein Kopf auf den Boden krachte.

137

 _(Inspiriert von 'Salvation is dead', Carnifex)_

Der Metalltisch war kalt und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dieser Graham meinte es wohl ernster als zunächst befürchtet. Sie war nackt und an den Tisch gefesselt, er hatte sie einfach bewusstlos geschlagen und vor nur wenigen Minuten war sie aufgewacht. Ihre Augen rollten wild in alle Richtungen und sie sah nur verschwommen.

Da ihr Kopf noch unter den Schlägen vor nur wenigen Stunden litt, war sie sehr empfindlich gegen jedes Geräusch oder Lichteinfluss. Graham war für sie auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennbar und sie drehte den Kopf panisch in alle Richtungen.

„Schhh, nicht so hastig, sonst verklemmst du dir noch einen Nerv", hörte sie seine Stimme an ihrem Fußende und hob den Kopf an, um zu ihm zu sehen.

Er stand neben einem alten Regal und sortierte sein Werkzeug. „Ich würde sagen wir machen da weiter, wo Negan aufgehört hat, hm?"

Graham hatte eine Zange in der Hand und kam damit auf ihre Füße zu. „Deine Zehennägel brauchst du doch sicher nicht."

Judith schloss die Augen und spürte das kalte Metall unter ihrem Nagel. In Gedanken zählte sie bis zwanzig und rückwärts zurück bis eins. Dann der beißende Schmerz in ihrem Fuß. Sie schrie nicht. _Nicht schreien, nicht schreien, nicht schreien, NICHT SCHREIEN..._

Angestrengt presste sie die Zähne aufeinander und hatte sofort das Gefühl, sie hätte sich eine Ecke von einem Backenzahn abgebrochen.

„Ist doch spannend wie weit dieses Zeug bis in den Zeh verankert ist. Sieh nur, wie lang", sagte er begeistert und kam mit dem blutigen Etwas in der Zange auf ihren Oberkörper zu.

„Was ist das da eigentlich?" fragte er und deutete mit der Zange in der Hand auf ihre Körpermitte. Die große Narbe musste ihn schon seit der ersten Betrachtung brennend interessieren, aber sie wollte ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben.

„Hat da jemand vor mir auch schon nachsehen wollen wie das aussieht? Hat mich auch immer gereizt. Hatte aber nie die Chance mal nachzugucken."

Sie verengte die Augen und sah ihn geringschätzig an. Graham wurde wütend, das sah sie in seinem Gesicht. Sie fühlte wieder diese Angst und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie sollte nicht ängstlich sein, egal wie sehr er sie quälte.

Aber sie hatte Angst, das musste sie nun doch endlich zugeben. Sie war auch nur ein Mensch. _Ein Schwächling._ Nein, nur ein Mensch. Judith hasste es menschlich zu sein. Sie wäre lieber tot. Genau jetzt.

Graham ging zurück zu ihren Füßen und ging seiner Arbeit nach. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie drei Zehennägel weniger und sie verlor langsam, aber sicher wieder das Bewusstsein. Unter ihrem Po war es irgendwann warm und nass geworden, sie hatte sich eingepinkelt. Sie verlor die Kontrolle, das war nicht die Art und Weise auf die sie sterben wollte, aber ihre Situation war allein auf ihren eigenen Mist gewachsen. Sie hätte sich einfach anpassen können...

Dann begann sie doch zu schreien, vor lauter Wut, denn er hatte damit begonnen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers anzutippen und dabei sein Kinderlied zu singen.

„Du bist wirklich langweilig. Wade hat mir mehr versprochen", murmelte er enttäuscht und richtete sich dann plötzlich auf.

„Ach, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich sollte dich fragen, wo du wohnst, weiß nicht wieso."

Judith verkrampfte und sah ihn an, ihre Wut war kaum noch zu kontrollieren.

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT, VERDAMMTER BASTARD!" brüllte sie völlig außer sich und atmete schwer ein und aus. Ihre Lungen brannten und ihr Atem rasselte.

Graham verstummte und entfernte sich von ihr. Hinter sich hörte sie wie er die Tür der Hütte aufriss und nach draußen verschwand.

Dann kam er mit einem Eimer Wasser und einem alten Tuch zurück, das er ihr um den Kopf band. Sie zappelte zwar hin und her und atmete Flusen des Stoffes ein, aber der Sturz Wasser kam dennoch. Judith fühlte sich als würde sie ertrinken, denn das Wasser lief brennend ihre Atemwege entlang, auch wenn sie versuchte nicht zu atmen.

Sie sah schwarz vor Augen, noch schwärzer und nach einer quälend langen Minute nahm er das Tuch von ihrem Gesicht und sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um das Wasser unter Schmerzen auszuspucken.

Hustend bebte ihr ganzer Körper und sie schüttelte sich. Ihre Muskeln waren völlig übersäuert und der Gestank von Urin und Schweiß erfüllte die Hütte.

„Wo kommst du her?" fragte er zischend und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihn doppelt, sein Anblick war zu einer Höllenfratze verzogen. War das etwa der Teufel persönlich, dem sie ausgeliefert war?

Judith konnte nicht antworten, sie rollte wieder mit den Augen und ließ den Kopf hin und her fallen. Nicht denken, dann tut es nicht so weh, nicht denken... _Bloß nicht denken_.

Ruckartig riss sie die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Er wich zurück und stellte sich wieder neben den Tisch.

„Negan will das wissen. Mir ist das egal. Ich will nur wissen, wer das da war. Ich bin beeindruckt...", flüsterte er demütig und deutete wieder auf die Narbe auf ihrem Unterleib.

„War es jemand wie ich?" Graham hatte sich zu ihr rüber gebeugt und sah sie neugierig an, beinahe unterwürfig. Als würde er erfahren wollen, dass es jemand Besonderes war, der das getan hatte. Weit gefehlt. Judith fand zurück zur Realität und sah ihn schweigend an.

„Es gibt noch andere wie mich, weißt du? So jemand hat das hier getan, das weiß ich. Wer war es? Lebt er noch?" Es war fast so, als würde er sie zur Begegnung mit jemand prominentes ausfragen. Sie nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und lachte auf.

„Ist er tot?!" fragte Graham entsetzt und wich wieder zurück. Da war doch tatsächlich aufrichtiges Bedauern in seinem Blick.

Judith lachte lauter und ihr liefen Tränen aus den Augen.

„Hast du ihn getötet?" rief er ungläubig und auch er begann zu weinen.

„Nein", krächzte sie immer noch irre lachend und er trat wieder näher an sie heran.

„Wer war es dann, wenn er es nicht war?" Sie wusste nicht, wer dieser 'er' war, von dem er die ganze Zeit sprach. Graham war krank, das war ihr bewusst.

Sie verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen und schloss die Augen. „Ich war es selbst...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und ihr erneutes Lachen endete in einem keuchenden Husten. Graham wurde ungehalten.

„WARST DU NICHT!" brüllte er wie ein wildes Tier und nahm sich den nächstbesten Hammer, um ihn auf sie niedersausen zu lassen. Er traf ihre linke Hand und sie schrie auf vor Schmerz. Der Daumen war gebrochen, das spürte sie recht deutlich. Graham packte sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und fiel zurück.

Das war ihre Chance. Der Riemen um ihr Handgelenk war zwar eng, aber mit einem gebrochenen Daumen konnte sie sich rein theoretisch befreien. So schnell wie es ging zog sie ihren Arm zurück und versuchte die Hand durch den Gurt zu quetschen.

Graham warf sich auf sie und versuchte sie mit seinem Oberkörper auf den Tisch zu pressen, aber sie hatte eine zweite Chance. Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch und biss sich in seiner Schulter fest. Das Blut überströmte ihre Lippen und ihr Kinn.

Er versuchte sich zu befreien, schaffte es und fiel zurück gegen eine Wand. Judith befreite ihre Hand unter größten Schmerzen und keuchte laut. Sie hatte Panik und spürte das Adrenalin, das ihren Blutkreislauf zu überfluten schien.

Ihr Widersacher hielt sich die blutende Schulter und kam wieder auf sie zu. Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie nach seinem T-Shirt und zog ihn irgendwie zu sich heran, auch wenn die Hand eben gebrochen war.

Graham wehrte sich, aber Judith nahm ihr ganzes Gewicht und brachte den Tisch zum Wackeln. Der Tisch samt Judith darauf und Graham unter ihr fielen zu Boden und sie vergrub ihre Zähne erneut in seinem Fleisch, dieses Mal erwischte sie sein Ohr. Der Knorpel löste sich von Grahams Kopf und sie nahm ihren Kopf zurück, um das blutige Stück Ohr in ihrem Mund auszuspucken.

Sie nutzte seine Position und verbiss sich in seinem Hals, die empfindlichste Stelle des menschlichen Kopfes und der Verbindung zum Rest des Körpers. Graham schrie und das Blut lief in größeren Mengen aus seinem Körper, sodass sie etwas davon schluckte.

Er blieb röchelnd am Boden zurück und sie drückte sich von ihm weg. Der Tisch lag auf der Seite, ihr Urin war überall hin geflossen und sie war in Blut getaucht. Hastig öffnete sie die anderen Fesseln um ihr Handgelenk und ihre Fußgelenke und robbte auf dem Holzboden von der Leiche weg.

Ein paar Splitter blieben in ihren Beinen stecken und sie presste sich schreiend gegen die nächste Wand. Graham starrte ins Nichts und tat seine letzten Atemzüge. Draußen hörte sie das Geräusch eines Autos, das in hoher Geschwindigkeit von Negans Lager wegfuhr.

Ihr Kreischen wandelte sich langsam in ein wütendes Stöhnen und ebbte irgendwann zu einem Keuchen ab. Sie war nicht hier, sie war nur ein Körper, ihr Geist war irgendwo, nur nicht hier. Judith krabbelte nach fünf Minuten langsam auf die Leiche zu und jagte ihr einen rostigen Schraubenzieher durch das Auge.

Es war reiner Instinkt, der sie dazu trieb, keine logische Überlegung oder eine sonstige Idee. Ihr Kopf war leer. Unsicher richtete sie sich auf und stolperte durch die Hütte. Sie warf sich eins seiner T-Shirts über, das sie in einer Ecke gefunden hatte und schnappte sich eine Schusswaffe, die irgendwo herumlag. Die Waffe sah zwar vernachlässigt aus, aber für ihre Zwecke musste sie reichen.

Ohne über ihre Entscheidungen nachzudenken, verließ sie die Hütte humpelnd und lief in den Wald. Irgendwo hin. Egal wohin. Hauptsache weg. Stundenlang auf einer Straße. Irgendwann totale Erschöpfung. Irgendwann ein grelles Licht...


	47. Erlösung

138

 _(Inspiriert von 'Blackbird Song', Lee DeWyze)_

Sie hatten Vorräte, Decken, Jesus und den Mann, der Negans Lager kannte im Wohnwagen. Es lief gut. Rick war sich sicher, dass das hier der Anfang einer neuen Ära sein könnte. Wenn Gregory Wort hielt und alles nach Plan lief, dann hätte Alexandria einen Handelspartner und die neue Welt bekam endlich ein Gesicht.

Rick sah verstohlen zu Michonne rüber, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und aus dem Fenster guckte. Wenn er diese Welt nicht schon in ihren Keimen erstickt hatte... Der Kampf gegen Negan war eben ein utopisches Angebot und nicht etwa eine bereits ausgefochtene Schlacht.

Womöglich hatte er das Todesurteil für einige seiner Leute gefällt. Ohne sie zu fragen oder um ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema zu bitten.

Dieser Mann in der Hilltop-Kolonie hatte ihm nichts anhaben können, weil seine Gruppe hinter ihm stand. Sie hatten Gregory gerettet. Jetzt standen diese Menschen in ihrer Schuld und würden sie gegen Negan unterstützten – zumindest in der Theorie. Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer in Ricks Plan.

Langsam setzte ein ungemütlicher Regen ein und er schaltete die Scheinwerfer an. Mitten am Tag unnötig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen war eigentlich ziemlich dumm, aber nun war das Licht eindeutig nötig.

Ein quälendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit als er mitbekam, dass Glenn und Maggie das erste Ultraschall-Bild ihres Kindes herumreichten. Gerade erreichte es wohl Daryl, der immer noch so schweigsam war. Es lief wieder aufs Schlimmste zu.

Er sah konzentriert auf die Straße und fuhr immer weiter geradeaus. Eine wackelnde Gestalt am Straßenrand kam in sein Blickfeld und er fuhr an ihr vorbei. Ein Beißer. Nein. Oder doch? Rick sah genauer hin und im letzten Moment, gerade als er die Gestalt passierte und sie direkt anleuchtete, da sah er wie die Person fahrig einen Arm vor das Gesicht hielt, um die Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen. In dieser Hand befand sich eine Schusswaffe.

Ricks Herzschlag galoppierte, er spürte wie seine Knie vor lauter Adrenalin weich wurden. Spielten seine Augen ihm einen Streich? Es konnte unmöglich sein. Er holte tief Luft und brüllte: „FESTHALTEN!" Dann trat er die Bremse mit aller Kraft, ging richtig in die Eisen, sodass einige der Vorräte unkontrolliert durch die Wohnkabine des Wagens flogen und Michonne sich am Armaturenbrett abstützen musste.

Unwirsch riss er die Fahrertür auf, sprang auf die Straße und rief noch: „Sichern und Glenn ans Steuer!" Dann zog er zur Sicherheit seine Waffe und rannte einfach los. Immer weiter, die Person lief etwa dreißig Meter vor ihm her, sie humpelte schneller als zuvor.

„Bleib stehen!" schrie er über die Straße und die Welt wurde langsam in dieses berüchtigte Grau getaucht, das bei Regen immer alles verschluckte.

Rick lief immer weiter und die Person drehte sich panisch zu ihm um. Dann sah er es, seine Vermutung wurde jäh bestätigt. Er erkannte Judith, zwar blau und ziemlich aufgedunsen, aber sie war es. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht und das T-Shirt, das sie trug, waren blutüberströmt, sie sah aus wie ein Beißer, der gerade gefressen hatte.

Sie trug weder eine Hose noch Schuhe, ihre Füße waren wund, dem einen fehlten zwei Zehen. Ihre linke Hand presste sie mit angewinkeltem Arm auf ihren Bauch, sie war fast schwarz gefärbt, wahrscheinlich gebrochen.

Rick atmete rasselnd und sah die kahlköpfige Frau an, die hektisch mit der Waffe in ihrer Hand herumfuchtelte und in alle Richtungen sah, nur nicht in seine.

„Judith, du bist in Sicherheit", stammelte Rick und schluckte. Er war geschockt, das musste er sich eingestehen. Dass sie sie wiederfänden, damit hatte er fest gerechnet, aber nicht in diesem Zustand.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und Judith fiel auf ihre Knie, die auch schon ziemlich aufgeschürft waren. Sie stöhnte entsetzlich laut und sie wich so weit von ihm zurück, dass sie beinahe auf den Rücken fiel.

Behutsam steckte er seine Waffe weg und hockte sich vor sie, die Hand ausgestreckt.

„Gib mir die Waffe", sagte er leise und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen huschten hin und her, verblieben nie länger als eine Sekunde an einem Ort.

„Die Waffe, Judith", wiederholte er lauter und hatte nun endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Augen zeigten das, was in ihr vorging. Er sah grenzenlose Panik, sie schien ihn wiederzuerkennen.

„ _Die Waffe_ ", setzte er ein drittes Mal hinterher und sie hob den Arm. Allerdings nicht in seine Richtung, sondern zu sich hin. Sie legte den Lauf an ihre Schläfe und schloss die Augen.

„Nein, nicht!" rief er noch, dann drückte sie ab. Er stürzte auf sie zu und umfasste ihr Handgelenk. Allerdings kam nicht der befürchtete Knall, sondern nur ein Klicken. Das Magazin war leer.

Judith schloss die Augen und begann zu weinen. Sie war laut, schrie irgendwann richtig und ließ dann die Waffe los, um sich die Hände auf die Ohren zu drücken. Rick wollte sie packen, um sie mit zum Wohnmobil zu nehmen, doch schlug sie mit der gesunden Hand nach ihm und erwischte beinahe sein Kinn.

Es ging nicht anders... „Tut mir leid", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, zog seine Waffe, packte Judith und schlug sie damit bewusstlos. Es ging _wirklich_ nicht anders, so schlecht er sich dabei fühlte.

Für einen kurzen Moment atmete er ruhig ein und aus und dann tat er das, was er tun musste; sie retten. Er hob sie vom Boden hoch, den einen Arm unter ihren Schultern, den anderen in ihren Kniekehlen und rannte mit ihrem schlaffen Körper zurück zum Wohnmobil.

Glücklicherweise war ihm niemand gefolgt, sie hatten genau das gemacht, was richtig war: Das Fahrzeug mit der schwangeren Frau darin beschützen.

Rick rannte weiter, sein Kopf war angefüllt von den Dingen, die er als erstes mit Judith machen musste. Stabile Seitenlage und irgendwie ihre offenen Wunden versorgen. Dann in eine Decke einwickeln. Dann ihr Gesicht waschen, das Blut erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen eigenen Anblick.

Michonne und Abraham umkreisten ein letztes Mal das Wohnmobil, Glenn saß bereits am Steuer. Hinter Rick schloss Abraham die Tür der Wohnkabine und die Beifahrertür knallte danach auch vernehmbar. Alle beisammen.

„FAHR!" rief er mit sich überschlagender Stimme und Glenn setzte das Fahrzeug in Bewegung. Die anderen starrten ihn ungläubig an. Eigentlich starrten sie die Bewusstlose an, besonders die beiden aus Hilltop schienen überfordert.

„Hol mir was zum Desinfizieren, Maggie. Irgendwo da hinten bei den Vorräten, los!" rief Rick und legte Judith in die Mitte des Raumes auf den angelaufenen Teppich. Maggie kroch hinter ihm in den Haufen aus Vorräten und kam ein paar Sekunden später mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder.

Abraham zog sein Hemd aus, faltete es zusammen und platzierte es behutsam unter Judiths Kopf, der wegen der Straßenunebenheiten hin und her wackelte. Rick sah sich um. Wo zum Teufel war Daryl? Er entdeckte ihn in der hintersten Ecke der Mitfahrerbank, er presste sich förmlich hinein und heftete seinen starren Blick auf die Bewusstlose am Boden.

„Daryl, komm her. Du musst sie stabilisieren, halt sie in der Position, in der sie ist." Daryl rührte sich nicht. Langsam wurde Rick ungeduldiger.

„DARYL, verdammt!" Der Mann in der Ecke kam zu sich und sah Rick entgeistert an. Dann erhob er sich langsam und versuchte unbeholfen Ricks Bitte nachzukommen.

Als Daryl endlich neben Judith auf dem Boden saß und ihren Kopf inklusive Abrahams Hemd im Nacken auf seinem Oberschenkel ablegte, erhob Rick sich schnell und suchte nach einer Decke, in die er die kleine Frau einwickeln konnte.

Er fand eine und bedeckte Judith damit, die, wie er gerade erschrocken feststellte, nur dieses alte T-Shirt trug und nichts anderes. Nachdem sie eingewickelt war, ließ er sich erschöpft zurück fallen und krachte mit seinem Rücken gegen einen dieser praktischen Stauraum-Schränke des Wohnmobils.

Jesus saß schweigend an seinem Platz und sah alle der Reihe nach an, dann blieb sein Blick an Judith hängen.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Jesus dann leise und Rick legte seine Stirn in seiner Handfläche ab.

„Die kleine Frau", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und schloss die Augen. Dann wartete er angespannt auf ihre Ankunft in Alexandria.

139

„Graham? Ich komme jetzt rein", rief Daniel und trat mit entsicherter Waffe an die Tür des Bretterverschlags, aus dem ihm der unangenehme Gestank von Verwesung entgegenschlug. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Leiche der Fremden einfach liegengelassen und war dann in den Wald verschwunden, so wie immer, wenn sie ihm jemanden vorbeibrachten.

Dann drückte er auf Wades Zeichen die Tür auf und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinein. Es war später Abend und die Leute aus Hilltop waren irgendwann mit ihrem Wagen abgehauen, einen von ihnen hatten sie noch da.

Negan hatte danach darauf bestanden, dass Daniel und Wade zu Graham fuhren, um eventuelle Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Hoffentlich hatte er seinen Auftrag erfüllt und endlich erfahren wo diese Schlampe herkam.

Bei dem stärker werdenden Gestank, der ihm entgegenschlug, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Dann ließ er den Strahl der Taschenlampe durch den Raum huschen und er versuchte nichts allzu lange zu taxieren. Der Psycho war einfach gestört und ziemlich ekelhaft, was seine Gewohnheiten anging.

Daniel würde sicher wieder schlecht davon träumen. Er leuchtete in die Mitte der Hütte und sah den alten Stahltisch, der auf die Seite umgestürzt war. Die Fremde war nicht daran befestigt, es lag aber eine Leiche neben dem Tisch auf dem Boden.

Daniel bedeutete Wade und dem dritten Mann, den sie mitgenommen hatten, ihm zu folgen. Er beleuchtete das Gesicht der Leiche und ihm entfuhr ein halblautes „Heilige Scheiße" bevor er sich hinhockte, um den Schraubenzieher im Auge des Toten anzusehen.

„Es ist Graham", murmelte er dann mit belegter Stimme und setzte ein „Widerlich..." hinterher. Wade stieß die Luft hörbar durch die Nase aus, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er verdammt wütend war.

„Diese... FOTZE! WIR HÄTTEN SIE GLEICH TÖTEN SOLLEN!" brüllte Wade unkontrolliert, verließ die Hütte im Laufschritt und trat draußen mit viel Lärm auf irgendetwas ein.

Das Fluchen des Mannes draußen lenkte Daniel zwar ein wenig ab, aber es dämpfte seine Neugierde in keinem Fall. Er lief quer durch den Raum und ließ das Licht über jedes Detail wandern. Hier war gekämpft worden. Dieses Biest hatte sie überlistet. Es hatte Graham überlistet und das war weiß Gott beinahe unmöglich.

Diese Fremde hatte ihnen allen die Stirn geboten. Wenn sie zu ihrer Gruppe gehört hätte, dann wäre er sogar fast so etwas wie stolz. Aber das hatte sie nicht, sie hatte insgesamt vier von ihren Leuten auf dem Gewissen, eine Frau und drei Männer.

„Wir sollten ihre Spuren morgen verfolgen. Ich werde Negan die Nachricht überbringen", sagte Daniel gefasst und sah sich weiter um. Der Kerl hinter ihm machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, kommentierte seine Aussage allerdings nicht.

„Was für ein Miststück...", murmelte Daniel dann noch bitter auflachend und schüttelte anerkennend mit dem Kopf. Dann verließ er die Hütte, denn der Gestank von Pisse und Blut benebelte ihn ziemlich. Und für sein Vorhaben musste er einen klaren Kopf haben, wenn Wade ihn schon nicht hatte.

xxx

Lucille knallte mit dem oberen Ende zuerst auf den Holzboden und verursachte ein Krachen. Negans Gesicht färbte sich rot vor Wut. Allerdings verlor er nicht die Kontrolle, er schnaufte gelegentlich und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Was für eine Scheiße läuft hier eigentlich?" rief er laut und seine Adern traten deutlich auf den Schläfen hervor. Daniel atmete ein und hielt die Luft an.

„Sie hat wohl Glück gehabt. Graham muss ziemlich unvorsichtig gewesen sein, er war halb zerbissen. Ist ihr wohl zu nahe gekommen", wagte er einen Erklärungsversuch auf Negans wahrscheinlich eigentlich rhetorisch gemeinte Frage.

Negan schloss die Augen, drückte sich mit seinen Zeigefingern auf die Augenbrauen und ließ die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte vor sich sinken. Dann richtete er sich ruckartig auf und sah Daniel und Wade nacheinander an.

„Wenn sie das nicht umgebracht hat, dann sicherlich die Ungeheuer draußen. Weit wird sie nicht gekommen sein. Es fehlt nicht viel aus Grahams Hütte, oder?"

Wade schüttelte den Kopf und ergriff das Wort: „Nein, er hat eigentlich auch nur Sägen, Messer und solches Zeug bei sich gebunkert. Eine Schusswaffe wird sie nicht gefunden haben. Und selbst wenn, dann wäre es ein so altes und schlechtes Modell, dass sie nichts damit anfangen kann. Du weißt ja, wie das mit Graham und den Schusswaffen war..."

Negan nickte bedächtig, sah aber an Wade und Daniel vorbei. Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Selbst wenn sie es auf die Straße geschafft haben sollte – was zwar unmöglich ist, aber das war die Flucht vor Graham angeblich auch – dann wird sie nicht weit kommen, auf keinen Fall. Wir werden rausgehen und sie suchen. Einen Tag lang. Sowohl im Wald als auch auf den Straßen. Es werden alle Lager in der Nähe abgefahren, die mit uns Handel treiben und ausgefragt. Sie braucht ärztliche Hilfe, sonst geht sie drauf. Irgendwem wird sie über den Weg laufen. Ansonsten werden wir ihre Leiche finden, das reicht mir aber auch. Morgen früh geht es los, verstanden?"

Daniel nickte und Wade tat es ihm nach. Negan wollte diese Frau wohl zurückhaben, wenn sie sie lebendig fanden. Jetzt würde sie definitiv durch seine Hand sterben. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde Daniel den Gedanken nicht los, dass sie für ihre Erlösung beten sollte _bevor_ Negan sie fand.


	48. Rückkehr

140

Der Tag war ein seltsamer gewesen. Rick, Daryl, Abraham und die anderen waren immer noch nicht von ihrer Tour zurück, zu der sie mit diesem Jesus aufgebrochen waren. Er hatte ihnen von seinem zu Hause erzählt und etwas von einem Handel, den sie betreiben könnten.

Denise war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesem Fremden wirklich trauen sollten, aber wer nicht wagte, der konnte nicht gewinnen. Das Risiko war dennoch sehr hoch. Allerdings konnte Alexandria nicht einfach das Beste hoffen und darauf warten, dass die Lebensmittel vom Himmel fielen.

Den einzigen Lieferwagen, den Rick und Daryl gestern gefunden hatten, den hatten sie erfolgreich in einem See versenkt. Allein für diesen Lieferwagen hatten sie sich aber schon Stunden von der Stadt entfernen müssen. Es war also im Grunde einfach ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße, der momentan draußen auf sie wartete, wenn sie eine Suche nach was auch immer begannen.

Sie seufzte resigniert und sah aus dem Fenster. Momentan war kein Patient bei ihr im Krankenzimmer, glücklicherweise. Denn sie hatte sie alle gerettet, sie hatte sogar Carl gerettet und das machte sie zuversichtlich für die Zukunft.

Wenn sie so viel dazulernen konnte, dann war das für andere auch möglich und Alexandria konnte aufatmen. Tara lag hinter ihr auf dem Sofa und las in einem Buch über Infektionskrankheiten, das Denise offen auf dem Couchtisch hatte liegenlassen.

Sie wollte nie wieder jemanden ohne Kenntnisse behandeln müssen. Pete hätte sie damals einfach sehr viel mehr einbinden sollen, hatte er aber nicht. Deshalb musste sie jetzt büffeln so viel sie konnte. Das war sie den Leuten hier schuldig. Und eine Ärztin im Lager zu haben war eben ein seltenes Privileg, das in der heutigen Welt vergeben wurde.

Denise wollte ihr Potential nicht verschenken und tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um eine gute Ärztin zu werden. Ihr Studium der Allgemeinmedizin war zwar schon etwas länger her, aber das sollte sie nicht aufhalten.

„Hey, wie kannst du dir das überhaupt alles merken?" unterbrach Tara die Stille und legte das Buch unsanft auf den Tisch zurück. „Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was da drin steht."

Denise lächelte, sah aber weiter aus dem Fenster. „Auswendiglernen war zwar nie meine Stärke, aber ich muss mich wohl oder übel damit anfreunden", sagte sie leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dann drehte sie sich zu Tara um, die sich hingesetzt hatte und die Arme auf die Knie legte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Denise besorgt und sah die Sorgenfalten auf Taras Gesicht.

„Es ist zwar noch kein schlechtes Omen, dass sie noch nicht zurückgekehrt sind, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst vor dem Schlimmsten. Noch mehr Scheiße verkraftet dieser Ort nicht", erwiderte Tara und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Denise wollte gerade etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, da hörte sie wie das Tor Alexandrias aufgeschoben wurde. Sie drehte sich zurück zum Fenster und sah das Wohnmobil mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihr Haus zu fahren.

„Ich glaube, da sind sie", stellte Denise nüchtern fest, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass wahrscheinlich gleich jemand Verletztes zu ihr gebracht wurde. Sie erwartete auch das Schlimmste – wie immer.

Dann hörte sie die Türen des Wohnmobils, Stimmen und kurz darauf flog auch schon die Tür ihres Hauses auf. Daryl trat ein und Denise hielt den Atem an. Seine Hände waren blutbeschmiert und er war aschfahl. War er verletzt?

„Mach die scheiß Trage fertig, schnell!" rief er ungehobelt und Denise sah sich in ihrer Befürchtung bestätigt. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich mehr als schlimm.

„Wer ist es?" fragte sie laut und konzentriert. Sie musste wissen mit wie viel Gewicht und welchen Dosierungen sie rechnen sollte.

Daryl schwieg, er lief unkontrolliert durch den Raum und suchte irgendetwas, anscheinend, um sich abzulenken. Er war verwirrt und zornig, keine gute Mischung.

„Daryl! Was brauche ich? Sind es Schuss- oder Schnittwunden? Rede mit mir!" herrschte sie ihn mit fester Stimme an, denn sein Verhalten trug keineswegs zur Rettung eines Verletzten bei.

Er hielt inne, drehte sich zu ihr um und wurde noch blasser. Dann trat Abraham mit jemandem auf dem Arm ein, Rick und Maggie direkt dahinter. Denise war für einen kurzen Moment wie erstarrt, dann nahm sie die Situation in ihre Hand. Judith war in keinem guten Zustand.

„Auf die Trage mit ihr", befahl sie Abraham, der die winzige Frau dort ablegte, wo Denise hindeutete. „Das T-Shirt muss weg, ich muss sie mir komplett ansehen", dirigierte sie weiter und ohne groß Aufhebens zu machen, zog Abraham ein Messer, durchschnitt den blutgetränkten Stoff und entfernte ihn von Judiths magerem Körper. Ansonsten trug sie nichts. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie war grün und blau geschlagen, ihre Füße und Knie hatten einiges abbekommen und auch ihr Gesicht sah nicht gut aus. Allerdings waren noch alle Augen und Finger an ihrem Platz. Ihre linke Hand war anscheinend gebrochen.

Denise bräuchte einen Assistenten. „Ich brauche nur einen hier, Maggie bleibt. Der Rest verschwindet jetzt." Maggie nickte und trat an die Trage heran.

Rick näherte sich Denise und fasste sie locker am Arm, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Könntest du... Könntest du auch nachsehen, ob sie...", stammelte er unbeholfen und sie nickte einfach. Sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Werde ich. Aber erst, wenn ihr gegangen seid. Raus hier, alle", sagte sie bestimmt und noch während sie den Raum verließen, begann sie mit ihrer Arbeit. Die körperlichen Wunden würde sie behandeln können. Aber bei den seelischen war sie sich da nicht so sicher, wenn sie die Frau ansah. Es war wohl mehr geschehen als sie zu vermuten gewagt hätten.

Diese Welt war trotz allem immer noch ein einziger Haufen Scheiße. Und Judith war wieder mit Schwung rein gesprungen.

141

Dwights Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er es wortwörtlich verbrannt bekommen hatte, beinahe schon ironisch... Galgenhumor war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, deshalb würde er Sherry das hier niemals verzeihen können. Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie zu ihm zurückkehrte, statt sich weiterhin von diesem Psychopathen und Tyrannen vögeln zu lassen.

Tja, er hatte wohl falsch gelegen. Aber er lebte noch. Das hatte er den Regeln zu verdanken. Das einzige, das ihn töten könnte, wäre ein Verrat oder Dummheit im falschen Moment draußen. Denn seine Strafe hatte er mit der Verbrennung seines Gesichtes erhalten. Mit Pauken und Trompeten, draußen im Vorhof zur Hölle.

Er hasste Negan, er hasste Sherry und er hasste dieses Lager hier. Aber alle drei Sachen hielten ihn am Leben. Negan, weil er seine Regeln hatte, Sherry, weil er sie mal geliebt hatte, dieses Lager, weil es ihn vor den Monstern draußen schützte. Es könnte definitiv schlimmer sein. Für diese Fremde, die er verraten hatte, war es eindeutig schlimmer gelaufen, allerdings war sie draußen in _Freiheit_ , sofern sie nicht schon tot war.

Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie Daniel ihm Grahams Leiche beschrieben hatte, dann bekam er immer mehr den Eindruck, dass diese Frau durch nichts gestoppt werden konnte. Sie war anscheinend kugelsicher und hatte außerdem unverschämtes Glück.

Vielleicht gab es ja tatsächlich noch einen Gott, der ausgewählte Menschen beschützte... Warum dann ausgerechnet sie? Darauf würde Dwight niemals eine Antwort erhalten. Es war aber auch ziemlich egal, denn seine Probleme waren hier vor seiner Nase und nicht draußen im Wald in Form einer winzigen, glatzköpfigen Frau.

Er überlegte sich eine Ausrede, um noch einmal nach draußen zu gehen, auch wenn seine Wunde noch ziemlich frisch war und nässte. Es war ihm egal, er musste dringend dieses Lager verlassen. Die Hilltop-Leute hatten ein paar Tage Zeit ihnen Gregorys Kopf zu bringen, auf die müssten sie also warten.

Dwight verließ seine Unterkunft und lief ein paar Meter durch den Hof. Es war relativ viel los, ein paar Männer rüsteten sich für eine Fahrt. Das wäre seine Chance.

„Hey, wo geht's hin?" fragte er Emilio, einen kleinen und sehr tätowierten Mexikaner, mit dem er sich eigentlich immer relativ gut verstanden hatte.

„Raus, Negan will diese Schlampe suchen. Wird sicher nichts bringen, aber bevor sie irgendwen dazu anstacheln kann uns zu überfallen, lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Mann mit verhältnismäßig hoher Stimme und sah Dwight eindringlich an.

„Amigo, du willst doch nicht etwa mit, oder?" setzte er an und deutete wage auf Dwights geschundenes Gesicht. „Du kannst keine zwei Meter weit gucken dank der Puta, die dich verraten hat."

Dwight seufzte und sah Emilio an. „Das ist nicht wichtig, hörst du? Ich will hier nicht länger rumhängen müssen."

„Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, das sehe ich doch", widersprach Emilio und Dwight musste sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Ihm wurde von dem kurzen Weg, den er bis hierher zurückgelegt hatte schon schwarz vor Augen und er schwitzte ungewöhnlich schnell.

„Ich brauche nur eine Aufgabe, nichts weiter."

„Ruhe ist es, was du brauchst, Amigo", murmelte Emilio leise und ging an Dwight vorbei, um mit den anderen ins Auto zu steigen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Wir werden nur heute nach ihr suchen und dann draußen in den Satelliten-Stationen bleiben. Das Lager hier muss stärker beschützt werden, auch wegen Hilltop. Vielleicht kommt ja einer mit dem Kopf, was glaubst du?" Emilio lachte auf und enthüllte ein lückenhaftes Grinsen.

Dwight ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um sie direkt wieder zu lösen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, weil er nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass auch nur einer der Menschen aus Hilltop die Eier hätte, ihrem Anführer den Schädel abzutrennen.

142

„Ist offen, komm rein!" hörte er Denises Stimme und drückte die Tür auf, um einzutreten.

Unsicher stand Rick mitten im Raum und sah sich um. „Sie ist bewusstlos, aber sie lebt. Komm her, dann zeige ich sie dir", verkündete die Ärztin, die die Besprechung in der Kirche wegen ihrer Patientin als erste verlassen hatte und Rick schritt über den dunklen Holzboden zu ihr in den Nebenraum, in dem sich auch Judith auf einem Bett befand und schlief.

„Wie... Wie sieht's aus?" fragte er und wartete auf die Hiobs-Botschaft.

„Sie ist nicht... wund. Also wurde sie wahrscheinlich nur gefoltert, aber nicht-"

Rick stieß so laut die Luft aus, dass Denise schwieg. Es war gerade eine riesige Last von seinen Schultern gefallen.

„Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen wie es in den letzten Wochen gewesen ist, aber im Moment kann ich keine Anzeichen dafür finden", murmelte die Ärztin und blickte ununterbrochen auf die kleine Frau. Rick konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie beruhigt er war, dass sie – wenn auch nur vermutlich – nicht vergewaltigt worden war.

„Danke", murmelte er und sah Judith noch einmal an.

„Allerdings...", begann Denise leise und sah Rick etwas verschüchtert an.

„Was?" fragte er sofort alarmiert und machte sich für die nächste schlechte Nachricht bereit.

„Wenn sie nicht in den nächsten paar Stunden aufwacht, sagen wir spätestens morgen früh, dann sieht es schlecht für sie aus."

Rick spürte wie er ein wenig in sich zusammensackte und legte sich eine Hand ans Kinn. Nicht genug, dass er sich mit dem Kampf gegen Negan schon weit genug aus dem Fenster lehnte, wenn das hier jetzt auch noch schiefging, dann war seine Hochstimmung von den letzten Tagen gänzlich im Sande verlaufen.

„Hält sie sich denn gut?" fragte er, um zu hören, dass es nicht so schlimm war wie Denise ihm gerade vermitteln wollte.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, ja."

„Hm", machte er nachdenklich und sah die Frau noch einmal an. „Wenn irgendetwas passiert, dann sagst du sofort Bescheid, verstanden? Und ich meine _sofort_. Ich bin drüben mit diesem Kerl aus Hilltop, der uns Negans Lager beschreiben soll."

Denise nickte erschöpft und stellte sich auf ein Bein, um das andere zu entlasten.

„Du solltest dich auch ausruhen. Wenn wir weg sind, dann will ich, dass du fit bist, egal für was. Für alles einfach."

„Ich weiß", raunte Denise und lächelte Rick etwas gequält an.

Dann verließ er das Haus und ging zu Jesus, Daryl und den anderen. Sie mussten mehr über diesen Negan erfahren. Jemand, dessen Ruf ihm so vorauseilte, der musste mit Vorsicht behandelt werden. Aber ihnen würde etwas einfallen. Es musste ihnen etwas einfallen, denn ihre Lebensmittelversorgung hing davon ab.

Er konnte zwar nicht versprechen, dass es keine Risiken gab und dass alle es schaffen würden, aber sie hatten schon ganz andere Situationen überstanden – und das sogar noch hungriger als jetzt. Rick musste an seine Kinder denken. Er musste daran denken, dass es ihnen gut ging. Ihnen und seinen Leuten. Denn nichts anderes war wichtig.


	49. Furcht

143

 _(Inspiriert von 'I might be wrong', Radiohead)_

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Carol laut und deutlich nachdem sie endlich einen Plan von Negans Lager hatten. Daryl drehte sich zu ihr um und gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe seinen Fluchtversuch zu verstecken oder mit leeren Worten abzumildern.

„Raus, wohin sonst", warf er ihr schnippisch entgegen und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

„Bleib stehen", herrschte Carol ihn an und setzte diesen Blick auf, den Daryl so fürchtete. Sie beobachtete ihn mit ihren grau-blauen Augen und durchbohrte ihn beinahe damit. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich immer, ob sie ihm hinter die Stirn sehen konnte. Ob sie seine Gedanken wirklich in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Und in zahlreichen dieser Momente hatte er sich eine Antwort darauf geben können: _Ja, konnte sie_.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete ihn abschätzig. „Du warst noch nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihr", bemerkte sie nüchtern und hob die Augenbrauen an. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht leiden. Sie setzte damit voraus, dass sie Recht hatte – was sie immer hatte, wenn es um Themen wie dieses ging.

„Hm", machte er bloß und wollte losgehen, doch setzte Carol sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und trat an ihn heran. Dann packte sie seine Weste und zog ihn mit nach draußen auf die Straßen Alexandrias.

„Na schön. Mitkommen", zischte sie wütend und führte ihn zum Krankenzimmer. Er wehrte sich innerlich mit aller Kraft, äußerlich bekam er keine Bewegung zustande außer eben die Schritte, die ihn immer weiter auf Denises Haus zu trugen.

Carol trat die Treppen zur Veranda stampfend nach oben, ihn im Schlepptau und riss dann unwirsch die Haustür auf.

„Rein da", sagte sie und zog ihn an seiner Weste ins Haus. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen, der wie immer nach Desinfektion und Blut roch. Wie ein Krankenhaus eben, aber das erklärte seine natürliche Abneigung gegen diesen Raum umso mehr.

Denise war an ihrem Schreibtisch aufgestanden und sah die beiden mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie wollte sich wohl nicht einmischen, trat aber auf Daryl zu, so als wüsste sie wieso Carol ihn hier hergebracht hatte.

„Sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht, du wirst also nicht mit ihr reden müssen", sagte sie lahm und führte ihn zu diesem blütenweißen Bett, auf dem Judith noch kleiner aussah als sie ohnehin war. Im Hintergrund hörte er wie sich Schritte auf dem Boden zur Haustür bewegten, Carol war also gegangen. Denise saß wieder an ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Er wollte die Tür nicht schließen, falls irgendetwas passierte, allerdings wollte er aber auch nicht heimlich beobachtet werden können. Bei was eigentlich? Dabei wie er neben einer Verletzten saß, die beinahe draufgegangen wäre?

Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und ließ sich auf dem winzigen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett nieder. Etwas gestelzt versuchte er es sich darauf bequem zu machen, doch würde es das niemals werden. Neben Judith war es nie bequem gewesen, war es gerade in diesem Moment nicht und würde es auch in Zukunft nicht sein.

Daryl überlegte einen Moment lang und beschloss nicht länger als fünf Minuten hier zu bleiben. Von seinem Besuch hätte sie ohnehin nichts, denn sie war bewusstlos. Warum sollte er also hier sitzen? Er verstand Carols Verhalten nicht und traute sich das erste Mal Judith von seinem neuen Standort aus zu betrachten.

Sie war sehr blass, zumindest die Teile der Haut, die nicht bläulich verfärbt waren. Ihre Hand steckte in einem Gips. Jemand hatte ihr übel zugesetzt. Den Grund dafür kannte er nicht, aber den würde sie ihnen vielleicht noch nennen können.

Sofern sie jemals wieder aufwachte. Über diesen Teil sprach niemand. Wenn sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wach wurde, dann war sie verloren. _Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden._

Augenblicklich kam ihm diese Idee lächerlich vor. Niemals hätte Judith so viel Glück. Kein Mensch dieser Erde hatte so viel Glück. Oder? Die Möglichkeit bestand schließlich trotzdem, selbst wenn er nicht daran glaubte. Nur weil er so ein ewiger Schwarzseher war, mussten andere das nicht auch sein.

Dabei könnte man glatt meinen, er hätte diese Weltanschauung von der Frau vor sich übernommen... Sie war extrem, in jeder Hinsicht.

Merle hatte damals Recht gehabt, er spürte es. Er hätte sich vielleicht nicht weiter um sie kümmern sollen, denn sie war eine Einzelkämpferin, eine Überlebenskünstlerin. Es war noch nicht zu spät gewesen, doch hatte er sich in der Sache verfangen.

Zwar war sein Bruder ein Unmensch gewesen, doch hatte er im Prinzip dennoch Recht behalten, sie hatte sich immer wieder bewusst von der Gruppe distanziert. Wer garantierte, dass sie nach ihrer Genesung nicht wieder verschwinden würde? Im Innersten entschuldigte er sich bei Merle, denn der hatte – egal, was man von ihm halten mochte – eigentlich immer nur das Beste für Daryl gewollt. Er war ein vielleicht besserer Mensch gewesen als den meisten jemals aufgefallen wäre.

Und das war etwas, das er an ihm beneidete. Selbst im Angesicht des Todes hatte Merle sich für seinen kleinen Bruder entschieden, obwohl er dem Governor sein Leben zu verdanken gehabt hatte.

Er war für sie alle gestorben und niemand schien das zu wissen. Kein Wunder, Daryl hatte es auch nie jemandem erzählt. Die einzige, die diese Seite von Merle gekannt haben konnte war eben Judith. Und sie war das einzige, das von seinem alten Leben übrig geblieben war.

Nicht, dass er das alte Leben in Georgia vermisste, aber manche Dinge waren eben wichtig, auch wenn sie aus diesem Teil seines Lebens stammten. Obwohl er Judith aufgegeben hatte. Obwohl er sie für tot erklärt hatte. Obwohl sie im Umgang miteinander eigentlich nur Fehler gemacht hatten... Aber wer konnte es ihnen schon verübeln? Immerhin hatten sie nie gelernt, was den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen ausmachte und wie er normal vonstatten gehen sollte.

Miteinander zu schlafen war also nicht die beste Idee gewesen und er hatte sich auch noch darauf eingelassen... Er fragte sich manchmal, was ihn dazu verleitet haben könnte. Ihre Art war es sicher nicht gewesen. Sie war nicht einmal sympathisch oder charmant.

Das wusste sie auch, ein Vorwurf war das sicher nicht.

Allen Umständen zum Trotz kam er sich nicht so vor, als hätte er sich an sie verschwendet, im Gegenteil. Sex war für ihn bisher immer irgendwie peinlich gewesen und er hatte auch nie richtiges Interesse daran gehabt, doch schien ihm die Entscheidung bezüglich Judith ziemlich leicht von der Hand gegangen zu sein.

Es war auch nicht unangenehm gewesen, schließlich hatte sie genau so viele Narben zu verstecken gehabt wie er. Keine Fragen, kein Mitleid. Die wenigen Menschen, mit denen er zuvor das Bett geteilt hatte, waren meistens entweder neugierig oder mitleidig gewesen. Deshalb hatte er irgendwann aufgehört sich für Zweisamkeit zu interessieren, denn schließlich beruhte das meistens nur auf dem kurzfristigen Wunsch zu vögeln und danach das Weite zu suchen. Und er bekam nicht gerne Fragen gestellt, das kam noch erschwerend hinzu.

Dadurch, dass Judith sich in keinster Weise für ihn interessiert zu haben schien – vielleicht auch, weil sie es nachvollziehen konnte oder sogar wusste, wieso er so aussah, wie er aussah – war es einfacher gewesen. Sie hatte sogar gesagt, dass er schöner war als sie... Das hatte er bis heute nicht verstanden. Er wusste nicht, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte. Aber es war auch egal.

Denn er glaubte jetzt erklären zu können, wie sein Verhältnis zu ihr war. Er respektierte sie wie er Rick respektierte. Er brauchte sie wie er Carol brauchte. Und sie gehörte zu ihm wie Merle zu ihm gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran wie Carol ihn auf Hershels Farm einmal gefragt hatte, ob er sie liebe. Nein, das tat er nicht.

Er hasste sie allerdings auch nicht. Egal war sie ihm auch nicht... Eigentlich war es sogar so, dass er Angst vor ihr hatte. Sie war furchteinflößend. Nicht, weil sie es wollte, sondern weil sie so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Judith hatte die Macht.

Das machte sie gefährlich und dominant. Er wollte ihr nicht unterlegen sein, aber er war es dennoch. Er war ehrfürchtig und in ihrer Gewalt – ohne dass sie aktiv etwas dafür tat. Er glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte etwas an ihr gutzumachen. Es wiedergutzumachen, dass sich niemand für sie eingesetzt hatte bisher. Er lud sich die Verantwortung für ihr Leben auf, das ihr selbst so egal war.

Daryl blickte verstohlen in Judiths Gesicht und blieb an ihrem immer noch ein wenig verkrusteten Mund hängen. Das Blut war noch nicht vollständig abgewischt.

Die erdrückende Stille in dem Raum wurde von Judiths plötzlichem Aufatmen unterbrochen. Sie atmete immer schneller und ihre Augenlider begannen zu flackern. Daryl setzte sich ruckartig auf und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Denise!" rief er und sofort hörte er wie sich Schritte aus dem Nebenzimmer näherten. Die Ärztin trat ein und ging direkt auf das Bett zu, in dem Judith begann sich hin und her zu wälzen. Sie wurde anscheinend wach. Daryl hatte das sofortige Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, doch Denises Stimme holte ihn aus seinem Gedankenstrom.

„Hol mir eine Flasche Wasser, einen Lappen und die Beruhigungsmittel von nebenan, schnell!" Er setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und sammelte alles zusammen, was er mitbringen sollte. Nebenan hörte er Denise, wie sie leise auf Judith einredete und dann laute Atemzüge, die sich zu einer Mischung aus Weinen und Schreien entwickelten.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Judith, du bist in Sicherheit", wiederholte Denise, aber Judith wurde trotzdem immer lauter.

Daryl atmete tief durch und ging zurück ins Krankenzimmer, die Hände voll mit den Sachen für die Ärztin. Judiths Blick wanderte hektisch durch den Raum, sie schien eine Panikattacke zu haben. Dann entdeckte sie ihn und riss die Augen auf.

Sie schrie und drückte sich tiefer in ihr Bett. „Ich hab niemandem was gesagt!" rief sie völlig zusammenhangslos und versank noch tiefer in ihrer Decke. „Ich schwöre es", wimmerte sie und begann wieder zu weinen. Daryl löste sich aus seiner Starre und ging auf das Bett zu. Judith setzte sich auf und sah ihn flehend an, beinahe unterwürfig, voller Angst.

„Ich habe nichts verraten, wirklich!" schrie sie und schluchzte danach unkontrolliert. „Bitte", brachte sie mühsam hervor und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wovor hatte sie eine solche Angst? Davor, dass sie sie folterten?

„Wir glauben dir, Judith", antwortete Denise mit einem Seitenblick zu Daryl, der immer noch mitten im Raum stand und die kleine Frau anstarrte. Judiths Blick huschte zu der Ärztin, sie schien sich zu beruhigen. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Danach versank sie in einer Art Starre und sagte gar nichts mehr.

Daryl bekam in diesem Moment wahnsinnige Angst. Doch nicht vor Judith, sondern vor dem, der sie so sehr hatte verletzen können.


	50. Enthüllung

144

Denise hatte sich von den anderen verabschiedet. Sie waren gerade losgefahren, um Negans Lager zu überfallen. Es war Denise egal, was sie mit den Menschen dort machten, solange Alexandria sicher blieb. Zwar hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren die Sorge versteckt, dass das Ganze auch tierisch nach hinten losgehen konnte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Rick alles im Griff hatte.

Was wenn er das einmal nicht hatte? Daran wagte Denise nicht zu denken, besonders nicht, weil Tara mit dort draußen war, die Frau, die sie liebte. Ihr Hoffnungsschimmer, ihr Fels in der Brandung. Sie waren noch nicht lange zusammen, aber Denises Leben hatte sich seitdem maßgeblich verändert.

Jetzt war Tara eindeutig in Gefahr, wenn sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtete, aber sie hatte schon einiges vor den Mauern überstanden... Schließlich war sie nicht von Anfang an hier in Sicherheit gewesen. Es musste furchtbar sein Erlebnisse mit sich herumzuschleppen, die einem den Schlaf raubten.

In dem Moment, in dem sie das dachte, hörte sie Judith aus dem Nebenraum, die wieder schreiend wach wurde. Auch sie konnte kaum schlafen und wenn, dann nur schlecht. Sie hatte die Frau auch vor ihrem Verschwinden nur selten ausgeruht oder überhaupt schlafen gesehen. Höchstens wahnsinnig übermüdet. Sie schlief wahrscheinlich nie länger als eine halbe Stunde am Stück und nun zwang sie ihr Körper zu einer Pause.

Schnellen Schrittes lief sie rüber und fand Judith auf dem Boden liegend, sie hatte sich aus dem Bett geworfen und kroch nun etwas unbeholfen herum. „Zurück ins Bett", rief Denise und lief auf Judith zu, die sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihren Griff wehrte.

Der Krach eines umstürzenden Metalltischs lockte Tobin von draußen in das Haus und er half Denise die schreiende Frau auf das Bett zu heben.

„Lasst mich!" schrie Judith immer wieder und versuchte sich aus den Griffen zu befreien. Nach einer Minute brach sie ihre Bemühungen ab und blieb keuchend liegen.

„Willst du dich umbringen oder was soll das?" fragte Tobin aufgebracht und sah Judith wütend an. Denise runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er eigentlich?

Die Nähte an Judiths Fuß waren aufgerissen, der Verband verfärbte sich gerade rötlich. Denise verließ den Raum und holte Nadel, Faden und neues Verbandszeug.

„Liegen bleiben und nicht zappeln", sagte sie deutlich und zog sich ihren Roll-Hocker an das Fußende des Bettes, um besser an Judiths Fuß heranzukommen. Sie ließ sie gewähren, sah allerdings nicht begeistert aus. Irgendwie argwöhnisch, misstrauisch sogar.

Das Nähen musste ohne Betäubungsmittel schmerzhaft sein, aber Denise wollte ihre Vorräte für Eingriffe aufsparen, die es nötiger hatten. Carls Verletzung zum Beispiel gehörte zu den Eingriffen, die eine Betäubung mehr als nötig gehabt hatten.

„Ich werde das jetzt neu verbinden. Du darfst nicht aufstehen und durch die Gegend laufen, sonst heilt das niemals, verstanden?"

Judith blickte sie an, ließ Denise aber im Dunkeln, ob sie sie verstanden hatte, oder eben nicht verstehen wollte. Letzteres passte sehr gut zu ihr. Aber Denise war hier, um ihr zu helfen und nicht, um sie zu bestrafen. Das hier passierte nicht, um Judith zu ärgern.

Tobin blieb aus irgendeinem Grund im Raum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah Judith abschätzig an.

„Wer war das eigentlich? Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er dann in die Stille und Judith richtete sich ruckartig auf. Denise bemerkte die Panik, die sich in Judiths Blick abzeichnete und rollte auf ihrem Hocker etwas näher an sie heran.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Oder ist es verloren gegangen?" Denise wusste, was ein Schock mit dem menschlichen Geist anrichten konnte, immerhin war sie mal Psychologin gewesen. Reden würde Judith vielleicht helfen.

Widerwillig schüttelte Judith den Kopf, aber nicht, weil sie sich nicht erinnerte, ihre Augen sagten da etwas anderes. Sie wusste noch _alles_ und das war wahrscheinlich schlimmer als das Vergessen.

„Wie hießen die? Wo leben die?" Tobin ging völlig falsch an die Situation heran. Er war zu ruppig, verlangte zu viel.

Denise warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu und rollte nun direkt neben Judith, deren Hand sie ergreifen wollte. Die Frau ließ es nicht zu, aber das hätte sie ohnehin nicht, dafür hätte sie nicht gefoltert werden müssen.

„Hier bei uns bist du in Sicherheit, dir wird niemand etwas tun, hörst du Judith?" begann Denise die beruhigende Tour, doch schüttelte Judith noch heftiger den Kopf.

„Das sagten alle und dann haben sie es doch getan." Judiths Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, das Denise sofort einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Frau musste die Hölle durchgemacht haben.

„Er hat mich verraten", setzte sie zusammenhanglos hinterher und zog die Knie an. Der Schmerz war danach sofort in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, denn der frisch bandagierte Fuß war geräuschvoll über das Laken gerutscht.

„Wer?" fragte Tobin nun auch etwas sanfter und ließ die Arme endlich sinken. Wenn jemand die Arme verschränkte, dann signalisierte er Abwehr und er sollte Judith nicht abwehren wollen. Sie sollte verstehen, dass sie hier willkommen war.

„Der Mann", begann Judith mit brüchiger Stimme und starrte ins Nichts.

„Welcher Mann, Judith?" fragte Denise, denn die Chance durfte sie nicht verpassen. Wenn sie sich öffnete, dann vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal.

Judith blickte Denise an und wieder bekam Denise eine Gänsehaut.

„Der Mann mit der Armbrust."

Tobin atmete zischend aus, Denise runzelte die Stirn. Meinte sie etwa Daryl? Wieso sollte er sie verraten? Und wann sollte er das getan haben? Judith war seit Wochen nicht mehr hier gewesen.

„Daryl?" fragte Denise deshalb, denn sie konnte das nicht glauben.

Judith lachte und legte ihre Hände an ihre Ohren. „Nein, _er_ will alles wissen. _Er_ befiehlt über sie, _er_ besitzt sie alle."

Denise war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch von ein und derselben Person sprach, oder von zwei. Der 'Er', den sie jetzt erwähnte, der schien jemand anderes, gefährlicheres zu sein. Jemand übergeordnetes und furchteinflößendes. Und hatte Daryl seine Armbrust nicht verloren? Jemand hätte sie doch an sich nehmen können, die Chance war relativ hoch.

„Wer ist _er_?" unterbrach Tobin verunsichert die neuerliche Gesprächspause.

Judith öffnete die Augen noch weiter und sah Tobin mit einem leeren Blick an. Sie ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen bevor sie eine Antwort gab. Der Name, den Judith dann nannte, ließ Denise erstarren.

„Negan."

145

 _(Inspiriert von 'Follow the Shadows', Vitja)_

Er kam sich vor als wäre er eine Art geräuschloser Schatten, der durch die Gänge schlich, um nur ein Ziel zu erreichen – den Tod aller Männer hier im Gebäude. Glenn schluckte seinen Unmut herunter und tat das, was Ricks Plan vorsah.

Das nächste Zimmer gehörte ihm und Heath. Sie beide hatten noch nie ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht, aber früher oder später kam es immer dazu... Glenn hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung gehabt, dass er weiterhin verschont bleiben könnte, doch nun war der Tag gekommen. Der Tag, der niemals hätte kommen sollen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass diese Menschen hier alles andere als rücksichtsvoll oder nett waren, dennoch fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter der Moral, wenn er hier mit gezücktem Messer durch die Flure wandelte.

Das Gefühl nagte an ihm, dabei hatte er es überhaupt noch gar nicht getan. Seine Frau war dort draußen irgendwo und war deshalb potentiell in Gefahr und er rang hier mit sich und seinen Vorstellungen von Ethik und Menschlichkeit.

Eigentlich müsste es ihm egal sein, denn er verdiente hiermit die Lebensmittel, die Maggie und die Kinder in Alexandria so dringend brauchten. Es war eine Art Arbeit, die er gerade erledigte. Zwar keine herkömmliche, aber eine Arbeit.

Dieser Gedanke war so tröstend wie lächerlich. Ein erbärmlicher Versuch sich selbst diese Entscheidung schön zu reden. Natürlich hätte er Ricks Vorhaben widersprechen können, aber dann wären Maggies mühevolle Verhandlungen mit Gregory sinnlos geworden.

Er musste das hier durchziehen und Alexandria zur Versorgung helfen, die es brauchte. Vorsichtig lotste er Heath in das Zimmer und begab sich an das Bett des Mannes auf der rechten Seite. Es war ein relativ kleiner Mann, vermutlich Mexikaner und er hatte sehr viele Tattoos auf seiner Haut.

Glenn zögerte noch einen Moment und prägte sich jedes Detail des Gesichtes ein. Eine schlechte Idee, das wusste er, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es dem Mann irgendwie schuldig war, dass er sich später an ihn erinnerte. Es mussten ja keine guten Erinnerungen sein, aber der Mann hier starb schließlich auch nicht umsonst. Es war keine pure Mordlust, die ihn das hier tun ließ.

Nein. Es war die Liebe zu seiner Frau und zu seinem ungeborenen Kind. Und das Vertrauen in Rick und die Gruppe. Unerschütterliches Vertrauen. Oder? War es wirklich so unerschütterlich?

Glenn schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick und sah noch einmal den Fremden vor sich an. Er schlief tief und fest, seine Atemzüge gingen regelmäßig. Er war wehrlos. Kurz entschlossen erhob Glenn seine Arme, das Messer fest umklammert und ließ es dann im Kopf des Mannes versinken.

Sein erster Mord. Er fühlte sich beschmutzt, so als würde er in Dreck baden, der ihm nie wieder von der Haut ging. Einfach besudelt. Entweder hatte der Teufel gerade von ihm Besitz ergriffen oder er selbst war zu einem Teufel geworden.

Glenn spürte den guten Menschen in sich sterben. Qualvoll. Aber er hatte es tun müssen. Für seine Frau und sein Kind. Er hatte es tun müssen... Je öfter er es in Gedanken wiederholte, desto glaubhafter klang es tatsächlich.

Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und blickte am blutüberströmten Gesicht des Mannes vorbei auf das bespritzte Bettlaken. Die Matratze war fleckig und Glenn überkam augenblicklich eine Übelkeit, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Hinter sich vernahm er den zittrigen Atem, den Heath immer wieder ausstieß. Er hatte es noch nicht getan, deshalb traf Glenn eine Entscheidung. Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging auf Heath zu, der wie in einer Art Trance gefangen zu sein schien.

Behutsam drückte Glenn Heaths Arm weg und hockte sich vor das Bett mit dem schlafenden Fremden. Beim zweiten Mal war es vielleicht nicht mehr so schlimm, aber Heath sollte das erste Mal gar nicht erst erleben müssen.

 _Er musste es tun._ Für seine Frau und sein Kind. Glenn hielt die Luft an, holte aus und stach das Messer direkt durch das Ohr des Mannes in dessen Gehirn. Heath hinter ihm keuchte hörbar auf und drehte sich weg – zumindest hörte es sich so an.

Jetzt hatte wenigstens einer von ihnen beiden seine Unschuld bewahrt. Dennoch tat es Glenn leid. Es tat ihm leid, was für ein Mensch er hatte werden müssen, um weiter zu überleben. Es tat ihm leid, dass er es hatte tun müssen. Das einzige, das ihn tröstete war die Tatsache, dass er es Heath hatte ersparen können.

Glenn erhob sich und blinzelte mehrmals. Heath neben ihm legte ihm sachte eine Hand an die Schulter und blickte ihn mitleidig an. Es war aufrichtiges Bedauern, was er in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Bedauern darüber, dass Glenn es für ihn hatte tun müssen, nicht dass es geschehen war. So gut kannte er Heath trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

Er nickte ihm zu und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das Lager des soeben Verstorbenen schweifen. Bei den Polaroids über dessen Bett wurde Glenn stutzig. Es waren keine Bilder von Verwandten oder Familie, die dort hingen.

Es waren Bilder von verstümmelten Leichen. Leichen, die definitiv vor diesen Aufnahmen nicht schon untot gewesen waren. Das Blut und die Gehirnmasse, die dort abgebildet waren, sahen ziemlich frisch aus. Es waren also Trophäen, die hier vor Glenn ausgebreitet waren.

Vielleicht hatte er das Richtige getan. Für seine Frau und sein Kind. Aber was war schon richtig? Wer durfte noch zwischen richtig und falsch überhaupt noch die Grenze ziehen? Waren solche Grenzen nicht ohnehin obsolet?

Glenns Kopf war voll von derartigen Fragen und Zweifeln und sie schwirrten ihm im Sekundentakt durch die Gedanken. Er wurde zudem das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier bisher viel zu einfach gelaufen war.

Sollte eine Gruppe, die zu einem Mann wie Negan gehörte, nicht sehr viel besser vorbereitet sein? Er ahnte Böses, auch wenn es nur ein Bauchgefühl war. Vielleicht hatte Rick Negans Leute unterschätzt – oder eben die Gruppe _überschätzt_. Arroganz konnten sie sich nicht leisten, nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Das ungute Gefühl ließ ihn nicht mehr los und er starrte die Polaroids noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er sich mit Heath wieder auf den Weg machte. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen noch weiter durchzuziehen.

Er musste es tun. _Für seine Frau und sein Kind..._


	51. Hybris

146

Ihr Herzschlag raste, sie war mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt und sie hatte das Bedürfnis von hier zu verschwinden. Sie wusste nicht wieso, denn sie kannte diese Leute hier, aber sie traute ihnen auch irgendwie nicht so recht.

Judiths Erinnerungen waren alle mit einem Schlag wiedergekommen. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie Ricks Gesicht auf der Straße erkannt hatte waren sie wie Gewehrschüsse in ihre Wahrnehmung eingeschlagen.

Sie wusste alles. George, ihre Mutter, das Jagdmesser, Merle, die Hütte im Wald und die Machete, Randall, sogar Beth und Noah waren wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht. Auch die Wochen bei den Wölfen im LKW und ihr Marsch durch den Wald... Das war zu viel gewesen.

Zu viele Details, die sie vorher schon verdrängt hatte, waren ihr wieder eingefallen und hatten ihr gezeigt, dass Unwissenheit wirklich besser war. Das Beste, das ihr hatte passieren können, denn sie wollte nicht damit leben, dass sie schon über zwanzig Menschenleben ausgelöscht hatte.

Sie wollte nicht damit leben, dass sie Daryl ausgenutzt hatte, dass sie die Gruppe einfach verlassen hätte, um ihren Egoismus ausleben zu können. Dass sie diese Gruppe jetzt auch noch in Gefahr gebracht hatte, weil sie sich bei ihr aufhielt. Wenn Negan hier eines Tages vor dem Tor stände – was er auf jeden Fall irgendwann tat – dann wäre sie daran Schuld, wenn hier Menschen starben. Er würde sich sicherlich für die Toten, die auf ihr Konto gingen rächen wollen.

Deshalb hatte sie auf der Straße, Rick direkt gegenüber, sofort abgedrückt. Jemanden wie sie würde man nicht vermissen, aber Menschen wie die der Gruppe waren unentbehrlich für diese Welt.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf hin und her und versuchte einen weniger verschwommenen Blick zu bekommen. Es funktionierte nicht wirklich, aber es war besser als untätig herumzuliegen. Judith setzte sich auf und sah sich weiter um.

Seit Stunden hatte sie nichts anderes tun können als an die Decke zu starren. In ihrem Zustand blieb ihr auch nichts anderes übrig, aber es war trotzdem ein scheußliches Gefühl. Das letzte Mal war sie im Grady Memorial in Atlanta für kurze Zeit ans Bett gefesselt gewesen und sie erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran zurück.

Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Füße über die Bettkante und stellte sie auf den Boden. Es war schon später Nachmittag und es war ungewöhnlich ruhig hier. Denise war wahrscheinlich irgendwo nebenan oder in Alexandria unterwegs, aber von den anderen hatte sie noch keinen gesehen.

Judith tat ihre ersten Schritte und stützte sich am Mobiliar ab. Krücken hatte sie keine, also musste sie sich so behelfen. Es war schmerzhaft und sie bewegte sich nur sehr langsam durch den Raum. Mühsam humpelte sie auf die Tür des Zimmers zu und steckte ihren Kopf hindurch. Nebenan war niemand, sie war alleine. Wenigstens etwas. Gesellschaft konnte sie momentan nicht ertragen.

„Hallo?" fragte sie trotzdem zur Sicherheit und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Wirklich keine Menschenseele hier. Judith richtete sich auf und verließ das Krankenzimmer, das nach Schlaf und Schweiß stank.

Langsam ging sie weiter durch Denises Wohnzimmer und auf die Haustür zu. Die öffnete sie einfach und trat hindurch auf die Veranda. Es war angenehm draußen, es wehte kein Wind und die Luft roch frisch. Zu frisch für Judiths Geschmack. Sie müsste vielmehr nach Tod und Verwesung stinken.

Die Idylle, die Alexandria in diesem kurzen Moment ausstrahlte, jagte ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den Körper und ließ ihr die Galle aufsteigen. Negans Lager hatte auch so etwas Trügerisches an sich, es war mindestens genau so geheuchelt gewesen.

Niemand auf dieser Erde war noch ein guter Mensch, kein Lager das, was es versprach. Rick wusste das, Negan wusste das und sie wusste das auch. Alexandria war nichts anderes als ein Kartenhaus. Beim kleinsten Windstoß konnte es zusammenbrechen.

Rick hatte zwar seine Prinzipien, aber er hatte seine Leute nicht so bedingungslos im Griff wie Negan. Natürlich war eine Tyrannei nicht wünschenswert und Judith sehnte sich in keinster Weise in ihre letzte Unterkunft zurück, aber sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Ricks Art die Dinge anzugehen ihnen früher oder später das Genick brechen würde. Sie hoffte, dass es eine Metapher bliebe.

Sie musste mit ihm sprechen und ihm von Negan erzählen. Sie alle mussten wissen wer dort draußen darauf wartete, dass sich ein neues Lager auftat, dass er ausnehmen konnte. Und wenn sie Pech hatten, dann hatte Negan einen Fährtenleser in seiner Gruppe, der das Unmögliche schaffte und ihre Spuren fand. Dann war es allerdings ohnehin zu spät.

Judith wollte nicht noch mehr Blut an den Händen kleben haben als nötig. Es war schon schlimm genug. Negan durfte sie nicht wiederfinden. Also entweder sie ginge alleine nach draußen und blieb dort für den Rest ihrer Tage oder sie brachte zu Ende, was auf der Straße nicht funktioniert hatte. Vorher sollte allerdings die Gruppe wissen wer dort draußen lebte und wartete.

Der Teer drückte sich schmerzhaft in ihre wunden Füße und sie schnaufte laut bei jedem Atemzug. Bis sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Warte!" hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr nur bekannt vorkam. Sie drehte sich halb um und sah diesen Kerl mit dem Stab hinter ihr her laufen. Er holte sie relativ schnell ein und ging neben ihr her.

„Solltest du nicht im Krankenzimmer liegen?"

„Solltest du nicht tot sein?"

Der Mann stutzte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich hätte dich für das mit den Wölfen abgeknallt", spuckte sie ihm bissig entgegen, denn sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie er versucht hatte ihr auszureden die Wölfe zu töten. Obwohl sie genau vor seinen Augen Menschen abgeschlachtet hatten.

„Rick hat es nicht getan. Warum auch immer. Schlechte Entscheidung", setzte sie noch böse hinterher und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Der Mann machte nur einen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck und ging weiter neben ihr her.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?" fragte er dann als hätte der erste Teil der Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden.

Judith hielt für eine Sekunde inne und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie darauf keine Antwort wusste. Sie war ohne Ziel losgelaufen.

Da sie davon überzeugt war, dass es ihn einfach nichts anging, lief sie unbeirrt weiter. Allerdings folgte er ihr auch weiter. Er war nervig.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und fixierte ihn. „Was willst du?" zischte sie und verengte die Augen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich hinlegst und dich ausruhst. Du hast viel durchgemacht-"

„Durchgemacht?!" unterbrach sie ihn laut und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er bräuchte ihr definitiv nicht zu erzählen was sie erlebt hatte. Er wusste nämlich überhaupt gar nichts.

„Wer bist du überhaupt?" rief sie dann und es sammelten sich wieder Tränen in ihren gereizten Augen. Sie brannten immer noch bei jeder Kleinigkeit.

Der Mann stellte sich entspannter hin und sah sie an. „Mein Name ist Morgan."

„Dann verpiss dich, _Morgan_ ", sagte sie zornig und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Der kurze Weg über die Straße hatte sie all ihre Kraft gekostet. Morgan fasste sie am Arm und führte sie zu einer dieser widerlichen Parkbänke, die irgendwer hier in Alexandria aufgestellt hatte.

„Setz dich da hin", forderte er sie auf und sie tat schwach wie ihr geheißen.

„Lass es mich wenigstens erklären", begann er und sah sie etwas versöhnlicher an. Judith starrte stur auf den Boden unter ihren Füßen und wartete einfach darauf, dass er von alleine anfing zu sprechen. Das taten die meisten Menschen. Sie hörten sich selbst gerne reden und Morgan war höchstwahrscheinlich auch einer von ihnen.

„Niemand muss töten. Das habe ich auch lernen müssen, aber jeder Mensch kann sich ändern. Selbst die Wölfe hätten sich ändern können, ich weiß es. Wir müssen den Menschen nur eine Chance geben. Nach allem was ich über dich gehört habe, bist du auch keine Mutter Theresa, aber Daryl und Aaron haben Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu finden. Abraham ist vor ein paar Wochen sogar bis zu dieser gigantischen Rauchwolke gegangen und sie alle haben sich immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht. Niemand hier hat dich vergessen. Ich kannte dich nicht und wusste doch, dass du hier her gehörst."

„Schwachsinn", feuerte sie ihm entgegen und verzog das Gesicht. Sie war wütend.

„Nein, das siehst du falsch, Judith. Du bist auch ein guter Mensch, wenn du es willst. Egal, was da draußen mit dir passiert ist, du bist hier und du lebst. Du hast eine zweite Chance bekommen. Die hatte ich auch und ich habe sie ergriffen, deshalb habe ich diese Männer und Frauen gehen lassen."

Sie lachte bitter und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich hatte schon mehr als eine Chance und ich habe mich jedes Mal dafür entschieden als erste abzudrücken. Und weißt du was? Ich bereue es nicht. Nicht ein bisschen."

Sie senkte ihre Stimme und bemerkte überrascht wie er sich anspannte. War sie wirklich furchteinflößend? Es schien fast so. Belustigende Vorstellung, besonders weil sie in den letzten Wochen als wertlos und schwach abgestempelt worden war.

„Ich habe auch Menschenleben beendet und nicht nur zwei oder drei, glaub mir. Es ist aber nicht so, dass es einen für immer definiert. Menschen treffen Entscheidungen. Deshalb bin ich auch hier geblieben und nicht mit zu Negan gegangen."

Judith erstarrte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie den Kopf zu Morgan und öffnete die Augen immer weiter. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Nein..."

Morgan wich ein wenig zurück und sah sie verwundert an.

„Setz dich aufrecht hin, du kannst doch so nicht atmen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und zu positionieren, doch packte sie seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran bis ihr Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

„Was wollen die bei Negan?"

„Ihn überfallen und töten." Judith lachte freudlos und fühlte sich leer. Wie eine Hülle ihrer selbst.

„Er wird sie auslöschen. Alle." Sie ließ ihre Arme kraftlos sinken und krachte mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Lehne der Bank. Jetzt konnte sie sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie nicht für den Tod der Gruppe verantwortlich war, sondern die Gruppe selbst. Es machte die Situation allerdings nicht besser.

Nein, sie waren alle so gut wie tot.

147

„Da hinten steigt Rauch auf, siehst du das?" fragte Jesus und deutete auf ein Fenster des Gebäudes bis zu dem sie den Spuren gefolgt waren. Daryl folgte der Richtung, in der Jesus' Finger zeigte und nickte. Da brannte eindeutig ein Feuer.

„Vielleicht Carol und Maggie", antwortete er und sie liefen weiter. Rick hatte diesen Kerl bei sich, den sie als Geisel genommen hatten. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts sagen wollen, also würde er das in Zukunft auch nicht tun. Es war Zeitverschwendung ihn nach dem Motorrad oder Negan oder auch nur nach der Tageszeit zu fragen.

Aber keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Sie hatten ihn unsicher gemacht, weil sie bisher auch nur sporadisch Antwort von diesen Frauen bekommen hatten, die ihre Frauen in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Es war einfach erbärmlich wie diese Leute versuchten sich zu verteidigen.

Daryl hätte die Spuren wahrscheinlich auch mit verbundenen Augen im Dunkeln finden können, so viel aufgewühlte Erde und Blut hatten sie hinterlassen. Er hoffte bloß inständig, dass das Blut weder von Carol noch von der schwangeren Maggie stammte.

Dann würde Glenn höchstwahrscheinlich durchdrehen. Erst hatte er seine ersten Morde begehen müssen – denn nichts anderes hatten sie mit Negans Leuten gemacht, sie hatten sie ermordet – und dann war seine Frau in Gefahr.

Bis zu einem gewissen Grade konnte Daryl das verstehen. Bei Merle war es auch so gewesen. Und bei Judith. Er fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, wie es ihr ging.

Dann rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung, denn das hier war wichtiger. Carol und Maggie. Das Feuer. Er sah rüber zu Rick und gab ihm ein Zeichen. Die Tür war direkt vor ihnen, draußen waren wohl noch mehr Männer angekommen, das Metall der Motoren hatten noch von der Hitze geknackt. Waren wohl erst seit ein paar Minuten hier, höchstens zwei oder drei.

Daryl sah sich um und stellte fest, dass die Spuren von den Fahrzeugen auch in das rauchende Gebäude führten. Diese Menschen waren also auch potentielle Gefahr. Scheiße. Er stieß die Luft zischend durch die Nase aus und blinzelte mehrmals.

„Bereit?" fragte Rick hinter ihm und sie alle gaben ihr Ok. Es ging los. Daryl und Rick setzten sich vor der Gruppe ab und führten sie zum Gebäude. Der Fremde ließ sich ohne großartigen Widerstand mitnehmen und schwieg sich weiter beharrlich aus.

Er war ohnehin egal, solange nicht er selbst Negan war. Was er nicht war. Darauf würde Daryl wetten. Der Rauch wurde immer dicker und dunkler. Das Feuer brannte also lichterloh. Er spürte wie sich etwas in ihm verkrampfte, wenn er daran dachte, dass es Carol sein könnte, die... _Nein_ , sie lebte. Etwas anderes durfte er nicht denken. Niemals und unter keinen Umständen.

Die Tür lag nun direkt vor ihnen, es hatte sie niemand angegriffen. Rick legte die Hand an den Öffnungsmechanismus und zog die Tür in einem Ruck auf. Zwei Bewaffnete, Daryl legte die Waffe an und entsicherte. Dann traf das Tageslicht auf die Gestalten und er erkannte die beiden Frauen wieder. Sein verkrampftes Inneres lockerte sich augenblicklich bei Carols Zügen, die er erkannte.

Direkt lief er auf sie zu und sah sie von oben bis unten an. „Bist du ok?" fragte er unsicher, denn sie sah alles andere als in Ordnung aus. Sie hatte geweint, das erkannte er an den geröteten Augen. Zwar war sie eine sehr gute Schauspielerin und hatte sicher ihre Masche mit der wehrlosen Hausfrau durchgezogen, doch erkannte er echte Tränen.

Diese hier waren eine Mischung aus beidem. Sie waren der Schauspielerei bloß gelegen gekommen. „Das Feuer – ward ihr das?" fragte er weiter und er sah Carols Widerwillen aufblitzen darüber zu sprechen. Dennoch nickte sie und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn schaudern.

Sie war verstört und wirkte ausgelaugt. Die Gewissensbisse waren ihr wie ins Gesicht gestanzt und er fragte sich, wann das passiert war. Wann Carol Zweifel bekommen hatte. Und ganz besonders fragte er sich, warum ihm das nicht aufgefallen war.

Er war schließlich nicht blind und eigentlich sorgte er sich immer um Carol, egal was es war. Sie war die einzige, die ihn verstand und sie sollte nicht mit sich selbst wegen ihrer Entscheidungen ringen. „Komm her", sagte er halblaut und aus einem Impuls heraus schlang er seine Arme um sie. Das war vielleicht nicht das, was er gut konnte oder was sie gerade brauchte, aber sie sollte wissen, dass er da war.

Egal was sie getan hatte. Egal welche Entscheidungen sie traf. Er war da. Hinter ihnen auf einmal laute Stimmen und ein Knall. Daryl drehte sich um und konnte noch beobachten wie ihre Geisel mit aufgeplatzter Schädeldecke mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden fiel.

Er war also nicht Negan gewesen – Daryl hatte die Wette mit sich selbst also gewonnen. Das Problem daran war nur, dass sie einen Mann auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatten, von dem sie nicht wussten wie er aussah, wie groß seine Gruppe war oder wo genau er eigentlich lebte. Sie wussten gar nichts. Und deshalb würden sicherlich noch Menschen draufgehen.


	52. Reflexion

148

„Weißt du was? Das war viel zu einfach", beschwerte sich Jesus im Wagen neben Daryl. „Negans Leute sind gefährlich. Ihr seid das auch, keine Frage, aber ich glaube, das hier ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl."

Daryl brummte irgendetwas unverständlich vor sich hin und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Die Fahrt nach Alexandria würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, besonders weil es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

Das Wetter schlug ihm aufs Gemüt und er spürte wie er wieder aggressiv wurde. Carol und Maggie waren nur knapp dem Tod und der Folter entkommen und Negan hatte immer noch kein Gesicht. Er war ein Schatten, der sie irgendwann aus dem Nichts erschrecken würde, da war er sicher.

Nicht, dass er das Schlimmste heraufbeschwören wollte, doch war es nicht nur schlimm, sondern unausweichlich. Im Prinzip wieder eines dieser Gesetze der neuen Welt.

Furcht machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte, dass das hier wirklich nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm blieb, wie Jesus es nannte. Das tiefe Einatmen vor dem Sprung...

Er sah weiter aus der Scheibe auf den Wald, der schon viel zu oft an ihm vorbeigezogen war. Er dachte an nichts, es kam ihm nicht einmal Alexandria in den Sinn. Dann besann er sich und schalt sich in Gedanken aus.

Es war noch nicht alles verloren, aber Schwarzseherei war nun einmal einfacher als pausenlos das Positive zu sehen. Daryl konnte sich eben nicht vorstellen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Auch das Glück, das sie bei ihrer Befreiungsaktion gehabt hatten änderte nichts daran.

Carol und Maggie waren körperlich unversehrt, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, was diese Menschen mit den beiden Frauen gemacht hatten – und das nagte an ihm. Genau wie die Ungewissheit über Judiths Schicksal an ihm genagt hatte.

Es hatte ihn für eine Zeit lang sogar aufgefressen. Und dann, mit dem Tod der Erlöser, war das Gefühl einfach verschwunden. Warum auch immer. Er war wieder zum Killer geworden. Ein Mensch ohne Gewissen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich von ihr fernhalten, denn wenn sie aufeinandertrafen, dann waren sie nur eine explosive Mischung, die irgendwann hochgehen würde. Das würde wiederum ein gewaltiges Chaos nach sich ziehen und mit Blut besiegelt werden.

So war Judith und so war er im Grunde seines Wesens auch. Einfach gefährlich. Für sich selbst ganz besonders.

149

„ _Was ist Reue? Eine große Trauer darüber, daß wir sind, wie wir sind."_

 _\- Marie Freifrau von Ebner-Eschenbach (1830 – 1916)_

Rick und die anderen waren immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Judith hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Morgan zurück ins Krankenzimmer geschleppt, um dort von Denise ihre Sachen zurückzuverlangen.

Laut Morgan hatte Abraham ihre gesamten Besitztümer bis auf ihr Gewehr bei den Wölfen gefunden und sie wollte sie sehen.

Denise hatte sie dann zu Olivia in die Vorratskammer geführt, wo auch manche Habseligkeiten aufbewahrt wurden, solange sie nicht jemand brauchte. Ihre Magnum war allerdings in der Waffenkammer gelandet, ein volles Magazin inklusive.

Judith stand nun vor dem Tisch, auf dem ihre gesamte Kleidung inklusive der Stiefel herumlag. Sie suchte sich ihre Maske heraus und stülpte sie über eine ihrer Hände. Der Stoff war völlig unversehrt. Es war beinahe als würde sie in einen Spiegel blicken...

Dabei hatte sie sich selbst nie mit dieser Maske auf dem Gesicht gesehen. Sie war ein Teil von ihr und dennoch so weit weg von ihr wie der Tag, an dem sie sie in dem Jagdgeschäft in Atlanta gefunden hatte.

Es war eine Ewigkeit her, sie fühlte sich wie in einer endlosen Schleife gefangen. Immer und immer wieder dasselbe. Beißer, Menschen, Flucht, Unterkunft. Beißer, Menschen, Flucht, Unterkunft... Es würde auch wahrscheinlich niemals aufhören. Aber so war diese Welt jetzt und das konnte sie nicht ändern.

Es war plötzlich unheimlich wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war. Einfach unwirklich. Die Maske stand für den Teil, der die Angst in ihr auslöste. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Graham oder seinen Foltermethoden gehabt. Auch keine richtige Angst vor Negan. Es war vielmehr die Angst davor zu überleben und es dann nicht vergessen zu können.

Sie hatte Angst davor, damit leben zu müssen, dass sie schon wieder überlebt hatte ohne es verdient zu haben. Damit leben zu müssen, dass sie schon wieder jemanden wie Graham getötet hatte ohne sich dafür zu schämen oder Reue dafür zu empfinden.

Sie war wahrhaftig ein Killer ohne Gewissen, so wie Merle es gesagt hatte. Das war ihr in diesem Moment umso klarer. Unter Umständen musste sie sogar damit leben, dass sie sich niemals ändern würde. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie für immer so bleiben würde, denn nur so hatte sie bis jetzt durchhalten können.

Auch wenn sie langsam, aber sicher wieder ihren Lebenswillen verlor. Dabei hatte sie lange nach ihm suchen müssen und innerhalb einer Sekunde war er verschwunden. Rick hatte ihn ihr genommen, auch wenn er nichts anderes als ihr Überleben wollte.

Und nun rief er das Unheil zu sich in die Heimat. Judith rechnete in jedem Moment damit, dass Negan durch das Tor spazierte, weil Rick ihn herausgefordert hatte.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und legte die Maske zurück auf ihre Jacke. Dann faltete sie ihre Hose auseinander und stellte fest, dass etwas darin eingewickelt war. Judith stutzte und griff nach dem länglichen Gegenstand, der aus dem Hosenbein herausragte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erkannte sie das Jagdmesser wieder, das sie damals an ihrer Haustüre von Daryl bekommen hatte. Er hatte es wohl gefunden. Die Wölfe mussten es verloren haben... Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie es gesucht hatte.

Dass es etwas 'Persönliches' geworden war, weil diese Bastarde ihr das Messer abgenommen hatten, um ihr damit die Haut aufzuschneiden. Oberflächlich allerdings nur, diese Frau, die sie gefoltert hatte, war zu schwach gewesen. Sie hatte nicht den Mumm gehabt es richtig auszuprobieren.

Das hatte Judith auch ein Mal laut verkündet und dann war der Frau doch noch die Sache mit dem Eimer Wasser eingefallen. Man konnte eben nicht alles haben. Wenn man ehrlich war, dann musste man mit Risiken rechnen, so war das nun einmal.

Judith drehte das Messer ein paar Mal in ihrer Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Schade, dass sie ihr Gewehr dagegen verloren hatte. Das Messer konnte eben niemanden aus ein paar Metern Entfernung zwischen den Augen treffen... Sie wusste nicht wie oft sie diesen Gedanken schon gedacht hatte, aber das Messer blieb dennoch nutzlos.

So nutzlos wie Alexandria oder der Kontakt zu den Menschen hier. Früher oder später war man dann nämlich tot. Noah zum Beispiel wäre niemals gestorben, wenn Glenn mit ihm alleine unterwegs gewesen wäre. Sie hätten es irgendwie geschafft, aber sie hätten es _ohne Verluste_ geschafft. So waren Aiden und Nicholas dabei gewesen und zwei Menschen waren gestorben, einer schwer verletzt worden.

Das war nichts, womit sie sich weiterhin belasten wollte. Vielleicht war es egoistisch und vielleicht war sie auch ein Arschloch, doch konnte sie damit eher leben, als ständig mit anzusehen, wie das Leben von guten Menschen aufgrund der Unfähigkeit von anderen beendet wurde. Das Schlimmste daran war nicht einmal, _dass_ sie starben, sondern _wie_ sie starben. Wenn jemand auch nur einen Fehler machte, dann starb man den grausamsten Tod, den man auf dieser Erde noch sterben konnte – lebendig gefressen werden.

Es war nicht nur, dass man dann tot war, sondern es war zusätzlich ein Mittelfinger, den man vorher noch entgegen gestreckt bekam. Noch deutlicher konnte niemandem gezeigt werden, dass man ein feiges Stück Scheiße als Begleitung mit nach draußen genommen hatte.

Zwischendurch hatte sie zwar mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass es gut war, wenn sie bei der Gruppe war, doch was war schon gut? Judith konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie nach ihrer Flucht aus dem LKW bei den Wölfen sogar den Eindruck bekommen hatte, dass sie die soziale Umgebung dringend bräuchte. Doch wieso war sie _nur_ in der Zeit, die sie mit den anderen verbracht hatte, ständig in Lebensgefahr gewesen?

Ganz klar, sie hatte plötzlich damit begonnen auf andere aufzupassen und die Idioten aus Alexandria dankten immer mit einem neuen Problem, vor welchem man sie dann beschützen musste.

Es war lästig sich auf die Bedürfnisse anderer einzustellen und Rücksicht zu nehmen, immer und immer wieder. Doch wer nahm Rücksicht auf sie? Niemand, das war klar. Sie hielten sie für stark und unberechenbar, doch gab es Dinge, die auch sie fürchtete oder vermied, so wie andere die Augen vor dieser Welt verschlossen und sie das hatte respektieren müssen.

Die Menschen in Alexandria hatten dieses Bedürfnis gehabt; Deanna hatte sich die Welt schön geredet, jetzt war sie tot. Gebissen und verwandelt, vielleicht auch gefressen, das wusste keiner so genau. Und das war meistens das Ende von Menschen mit zu viel Angst oder zu großem Optimismus. Judith würde sich selbst nicht als Pessimistin bezeichnen, höchstens als Realistin, doch war das leider nicht sehr weit vom Pessimismus entfernt.

Abgesehen davon war sie kein Freund von einer Schwarz-Weiß-Einteilung dieser Welt. Das hatte vorher schon nicht funktioniert und das tat es jetzt immer noch nicht.

Es gab kein Gut und kein Böse. Das hatten die Leute hier nicht verstanden und sogar ihre Kinder mussten darunter leiden. Deshalb waren Jessie und ihre Söhne tot. Deshalb waren Deanna und fast alle ihrer Familie tot. Morgan hatte ihr in einer halbstündigen Rede erklärt was hier seit dem Angriff der Wölfe passiert war und Judith hatte seine Ausführungen anfänglich mit einem genervten Seufzer quittiert, doch war es tatsächlich schlimmer gekommen als sie zu prophezeien gewagt hätte.

Die Leute hatten trotz allem immer noch das Bedürfnis die Welt als 'sicher' zu betrachten und nun waren sie tot. Eingereiht in eine Menge Gräber, für die sich in fünf Tagen keiner mehr interessierte. Rick hatte das bis zu einem gewissen Grade verstanden und Carl gebührend und vernünftig ausgebildet. Der Junge wusste, wie hoch der Preis war, um in dieser Welt zu überleben.

Ron und Sam hatten das nicht gewusst und deshalb waren sie auch so verzogen und verwöhnt gewesen. Sie hasste Jessie dafür, dass sie versucht hatte eine 'gute' Mutter zu sein. Aber wie Judith schon festgestellt hatte, gab es kein gut und kein schlecht mehr. Beziehungsweise, die Bedeutung hatte sich spätestens seit Ausbruch der Krankheit verändert.

Eine gute Mutter brachte ihrem Kind nun bei, wie es diese Beißer gezielt mit einem Messer töten konnte und welche Waffe für das Überleben geeignet war. Eine gute Mutter in diesen Zeiten machte ihrem Kind klar, dass es irgendwann unausweichlich sein würde, einen Menschen zu töten, um weiterleben zu können.

Das war etwas, das sie zumindest tun würde. Doch sie wurde nicht gefragt, denn sie war die Irre mit der Maske. Woher sollte sie schon wissen, wie diese Welt tickte, wie die Menschen funktionierten?

Schließlich war sie ja selbst noch ein Kind und hatte keine Ahnung. Na klar. Deshalb griff sie auch einfach jemanden wie Negan an, ohne die Konsequenzen zu fürchten... Nicht.

Sie war dieser Leute überdrüssig. Und über Negan bräuchte sie mit ihnen nicht sprechen, denn sie hatten die Scheiße selbst zu verantworten, die sie mit vollen Händen aus ihrer Grube schöpften.

150

Alexandria erreichten sie erst am späten Abend. Es war ruhig in der Stadt und irgendwie hatte Daryl wieder ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Zwar hatte er das schon die ganze Zeit über gehabt, doch wurde es beim Anblick der Stadt noch einmal schlimmer.

Egal was ihn hier erwartete, es würde seine Befürchtung bestätigen, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.

Er stieg aus dem Wagen, Jesus neben sich und lief ein Stück über die Straße. Da kam ihm auch schon Denise entgegen. „Wir müssen reden", verkündete sie schlicht und wartete darauf, dass Rick und Daryl ihr folgten. Aus welchem Grund auch immer sie auf ihn wartete...

Daryl folgte ihr trotzdem und ging zusammen mit Rick und Aaron zu ihrem Haus ins Krankenzimmer. Aaron lief sofort zu dem Raum, in dem sie Judith zurückgelassen hatten und kam schulterzuckend wieder hinaus.

„Sie ist heute ihre ersten Schritte durch die Stadt gegangen, sie ist relativ fit. Aber darüber möchte ich nicht mit euch sprechen. Es geht um Negan."

Sofort wurde die Situation und die Stimmung in dem Raum zum Zerreißen gespannt. Rick hielt den Atem an und sah Denise erwartungsvoll an.

„Judith ist ihm begegnet, sie weiß wer Negan ist. Und sie hat jemanden mit Armbrust getroffen."

Rick stieß die Luft zischend aus und lief sofort auf und ab. Daryl blickte kurz zu ihm rüber und dann wieder zu Denise. Judith war also nicht nur dem Mann begegnet, der seine Armbrust und sein Motorrad gestohlen hatte, sondern sie hatte das Mysterium gesehen – Negan. Es schien ihn also wirklich zu geben und zwar nicht nur als Hirngespinst von verängstigten Gefangenen.

„Und wo ist sie? In ihrem Bett liegt sie nicht", fragte Aaron dann aufgeregt und sah Denise ebenfalls an.

Die Ärztin wirkte plötzlich verzweifelt, sie wusste also nicht wo die kleine Frau sich aufhielt.

„Olivia hat sie zuletzt gesehen, ich war hier und habe die Medikamente überprüft. Judith wollte ihre Sachen sehen, die bei Olivia liegen und da hab ich sie hingebracht. Außerdem wollte sie sich waschen. Morgan könnte sie noch gesehen haben...?!"

Daryl schnaubte wütend. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein...", murmelte er und legte sich eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Was denn?" fragte Denise und sah verwundert zu ihm rüber.

„Wenn sie ihre Sachen geholt hat und danach nicht mehr gesehen wurde – was glaubst du wo sie ist, huh?" Er wurde noch wütender. Allerdings nicht auf Denise, sondern auf sich selbst. Wieso kümmerte _sie_ ihn überhaupt noch?

Rick begann zu fluchen: „Scheiße, verdammt." Doch hatte er sich danach schnell wieder im Griff. „Wenn sie es so will, dann werden wir es ihr sicher nicht ausreden können. Sie ist verdammt stur..."

Daryl nickte bedächtig und starrte ins Nichts. Am unbegreiflichsten war für ihn, dass sie sie nicht wenigstens über Negan aufgeklärt hatte, bevor sie verschwunden ist. Sie war ein egoistisches Miststück. Ehrlich und unverblümt musste er das gerade denken, sonst wäre sein Kopf geplatzt.

Rick schien dasselbe zu denken. Aber er sagte nichts, sondern ging nach draußen auf die Veranda. Daryl folgte ihm schweigend und lehnte sich draußen gegen eine Hauswand, wo er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.

„Sie hat es immer wieder gesagt. Sie hat es angekündigt und ich wollte nicht glauben, dass sie irgendwann ernst macht."

„Hm", machte er mit der Zigarette im Mundwinkel und sah auf die dunklen Straßen Alexandrias.

„Die Anzeichen waren da."

„Ich weiß."

„...Als wir sie vor ein paar Tagen gefunden haben, da hat sie abgedrückt."

Daryl drehte den Kopf zu Rick und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wie jetzt?"

„Sie hat mich erkannt, die Waffe auf ihre Schläfe gedrückt und dann den Abzug betätigt. Es war klar, dass sie entweder geht oder sich am nächsten Balken aufhängt."

Aaron trat hinter ihnen auf die Veranda und seufzte. „Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Chance gewittert, Morgan hat ihr erzählt, dass wir bei Negan waren."

„Chance? Auf was?"

„Es ist wie mit den Wölfen", begann Aaron seinen Erklärungsversuch.

„Ach ja?" Daryl trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Aaron sah ihn verheißungsvoll an und antwortete: „Ja. Ich glaube, sie geht auf die Jagd."


	53. Peripetie

„ _Peripetie ist, wie gesagt, die Umwandlung der Handlung in das Gegenteil, und zwar, wie wir sagen, nach Wahrscheinlichkeit oder Notwendigkeit."_

 _\- Poetik, 11,1, Aristoteles_

151

Eugene war ein verdammtes Arschloch. Er spielte nicht nur mit seinem Leben, er verwirkte es gerade. Abraham war nicht ohne Grund abgehauen, er hätte diesem aufgeblasenen Wichser am liebsten die Fresse zerschossen.

Aber er lebte in einer zivilisierten Gruppe – so zivilisiert sie noch gelten konnte – und hatte sich zurückhalten müssen. Besonders, weil Eugene ein helles Köpfchen hatte und seine Idee wirklich gut war.

Besser als alle Ideen, die Abraham jemals hätte haben können. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er aktiv etwas zur Hilfe der Gruppe beisteuerte oder bloß eine Waffe mit sich trug, um im richtigen Moment abzudrücken.

Eigentlich machte er sich nichts daraus, schließlich war er niemandem von ihnen etwas schuldig außer eben sich selbst. Er hatte wirklich gehen wollen, woanders hin, egal wohin, solange er so weit weg wie möglich von Rosita und ihrem Gejammer war.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Es war auch egal, denn Sasha war momentan das einzige, das seine Gedanken erfüllte, obwohl er Angst davor hatte sich auf jemanden einzulassen, der im nächsten Moment sterben könnte.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn", sagte er kaum hörbar zu sich und lief weiter durch den Regen. Seine Jacke war allmählich durchnässt und das Wetter kotzte ihn immer mehr an.

Er war sehr gespannt, ob Eugene überhaupt in die richtige Richtung laufen würde, wenn er das Gebäude endlich verließ. Unter Umständen wäre es sogar besser, wenn er ihm dann direkt folgte, um dem intelligentesten Dummkopf, den er kannte den Arsch zu retten – erneut.

Abraham sah sich um und versuchte bei den letzten Tropfen, die überall herunterfielen etwas zu hören. Endlich wurde es ruhiger, dann vernahm er ein Klicken hinter sich. Es war eine Waffe, die da entsichert wurde.

Widerwillig erhob er sofort die Hände und versuchte sich über die Schulter zu gucken.

„Guck nach vorne", sagte eine tonlose Stimme und Abraham wurde stutzig.

„Wieso? Hast du nicht die Eier mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn du mich abknallst?" fragte er provokant und dann hörte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, wie die Waffe wieder gesichert und verstaut wurde.

„Ganz wie du willst, Arschloch."

Abraham grinste breit und drehte sich um. Er ließ seine Arme wieder sinken und blickte auf die kleine Frau herab, die in ihrer gewöhnlichen Montur inklusive Maske hinter ihm stand und das Bein mit dem verletzten Fuß ausstellte.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du nicht ohne mich kannst", sagte er neckend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen?"

Judith schnaubte unter ihrer Maske und zog sie sich ruckartig vom Kopf. Darunter kam ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht zum Vorschein. Sie war wieder die alte. Gefährlich und absolut hitzköpfig.

„Spazierengehen, nichts weiter", erwiderte sie bissig und setzte sich humpelnd in Bewegung. „Eugene ist da hinten lang gelaufen. Du solltest ihm folgen", setzte sie dann noch hinterher und lief weiter.

Abraham ging hinter ihr her und betrachtete sie von der Seite.

„Bist du uns gefolgt?"

„Nein, aber er war so laut, dass man ihn in New York hätte hören können. Warum hast du ihn alleine gelassen?"

„Er ging mir auf die Eier, hätte ihn sonst abgeknallt."

„Verständlich."

Er lachte kurz auf. Sie war einfach unglaublich. Es interessierte ihn dennoch, warum sie seit einer Woche im Alleingang unterwegs war.

„Wieso?"

Sie drehte den Kopf ruckartig zu ihm. „Was, wieso?"

„Wieso bist du gegangen?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Ich will's trotzdem hören."

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn sie so zornig aussah, dann erinnerte sie ihn an ein Teufelsabbild, das er irgendwann mal gesehen hatte. Wo genau, wusste er nicht mehr.

„Ich versuche die Erlöser zu finden, bevor sie euch finden."

Abraham konnte nicht anders, er prustete einfach unkontrolliert los. „Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, du wärst aus reiner Nächstenliebe unterwegs? Verscheißern kann ich mich selbst. Du willst sie für dich ganz alleine, gib's doch zu. Negan hat dir ans Bein gepisst, ich verstehe das."

Judith runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn auffällig von oben bis unten an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lief weiter in die Richtung, in die sie ihn wegen Eugene geschickt hatte.

„Wenn du gehen willst, ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich finde Eugene auch so. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich die Erlöser nicht abknalle, wenn ich sie sehe", fuhr Abraham fort.

„Mach doch was du willst. Aber vier von denen gehören mir."

„Wer bietet mehr?" Abraham lachte wieder. Dann hörten sie beide laute Stimmen. Sofort gingen die kleine Frau und er in Angriffsposition und entsicherten ihre Waffen.

Auf der Hauptstraße des Ortes riefen gerade ein paar Männer durcheinander und dann hörte er das Wimmern, das er auf dem Weg von Texas bis nach Virginia so oft gehört hatte... Jemand hatte Eugene in seiner Gewalt.

„Scheiße", flüsterte er leise und folgte Judith, die trotz ihrer gebrochenen Hand und ihrem Gehumpel eine bessere Figur machte als beinahe jeder Soldat, den er mal gekannt hatte.

Sie versteckten sich hinter einer Hausfassade und sahen um die Ecke zur Straße, auf der Eugene von mehreren Männern eingekreist kniete.

Judith stand etwas vor ihm, spannte sich sofort noch weiter an und Abraham konnte kurz darauf sogar erkennen wieso: Einer der Männer trug eine Armbrust bei sich. Denise hatte erzählt, dass Judith jemandem mit Armbrust begegnet war. Daryl hatte seine verloren.

Das hier war also die Auflösung des Rätsels. Und jeder bekam was er wollte – Judith die Chance auf diese Mistkerle zu schießen und Abraham die Chance einfach zu schießen. Es lief blendend. Eugene hatte immer großes Glück.

152

Sie hatte wirklich ein Auto wegen einer Dose Limonade geöffnet und war das Risiko eingegangen von einem Beißer gefressen zu werden. Denise war wirklich unfassbar – naiv? Mutig? Verrückt? Daryl wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Es war wichtig für sie gewesen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Wahrscheinlich wegen Tara oder so. Rosita und er hätten die Ärztin keineswegs mit hierhin nehmen sollen. Sie war noch nicht bereit. In keinster Weise.

Aber wie bereitete man jemanden auf die Welt hier draußen vor? Gar nicht, so einfach war das. Das musste jeder erfahren, es mitmachen und dann konnte man erst sagen, ob derjenige bereit war oder nicht.

Judith war wohl wieder mehr als bereit gewesen, denn sie hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht eine einzige, keinen verdammten Fußabdruck hatte er gefunden, als er sich direkt nach ihrem Verschwinden vor einer Woche auf die Suche gemacht hatte.

Sie wollte nicht gefunden werden und damit war das Thema beendet. Für sie zumindest. Für ihn...? Auch darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Jetzt allerdings musste er sich um Denise kümmern, die anscheinend sehr viel mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihm teilte als er vermutet hatte.

Nicht jeder musste ein sogenannter 'Redneck' gewesen sein, um mit beschissenen Eltern aufzuwachsen. Lange hatte er das gedacht, aber sein Horizont hatte sich seit Ausbruch der Krankheit um einiges erweitert.

Denise war wütend. Sie schrie herum und begann von Menschlichkeit und Stärke zu reden, aber Daryl hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, denn ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich von einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Es passierte alles in Zeitlupe.

Ihre letzten Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider, aber er hörte nicht, was sie sagte. Er lief bloß auf sie zu und versuchte ihren Körper aufzufangen, bevor der unsanft auf den Boden knallte.

Ungläubig löste er seinen Griff und erhob das Gewehr. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Der Wind wehte in einer kühlenden Brise um seinen Kopf und er hörte das Zwitschern der Vögel. Dann Stille...

Und dann eine Stimme, die er wiedererkannte. Es war Dwight und er hatte Daryls Armbrust in den Händen. Vor ihm kniete Eugene, wo auch immer der herkam. Dwights Gesicht war ziemlich entstellt, eine große Narbe bedeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes.

„Ich übe noch den Umgang mit diesem Ding, Verzeihung. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht sie treffen", begrüßte ihn Dwight und Daryl wurde schlecht. Dieses verdammte Arschloch... Er hätte ihn damals im verbrannten Wald einfach töten sollen.

Das sagte er ihm auch, aber er nahm seine eigene Stimme nur von sehr weit weg wahr. Sie klang blechern und verzerrt. Wut umklammerte ihn.

Der erste klare Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, war als Eugene von seinem Begleiter hinter den Ölfässern sprach. Natürlich, er wäre niemals alleine aus Alexandria hinaus gegangen. Er hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Abraham dabei.

Daryl versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er beobachtete Eugene wie er sich umdrehte und Dwight einfach in seine Weichteile biss. Das war seine Chance. Daryl erhob das Gewehr erneut und begann zu schießen.

Einer von diesen Kerlen war nun in seinem Visier. Es war ein relativ großer Mann, der ebenfalls ein Gewehr mit sich trug.

Ein einziger gezielter Schuss brachte ihn zu Fall. Daryl nahm den nächsten ins Fadenkreuz und drückte ab, doch traf er ihn nur in die Schulter. Abraham hinter den Ölfässern traf den Mann in die Stirn – oder? Nein, Abraham zielte gerade auf jemand anderen, Daryl sah den Gewehrlauf sehr deutlich in eine andere Richtung zeigen.

Sie mussten noch jemanden mitgenommen haben. Es war auch egal, solange diese Dreckskerle starben. Einer nach dem anderen. Das Feuergefecht wurde jäh unterbrochen als Dwight die Armbrust fallen ließ und sich mit seinen Begleitern in den Wald zurückzog.

Daryl lief ihnen hinterher und sah Abraham hinter den Fässern hervortreten.

„Eugene braucht unsere Hilfe, komm schon! Wir kriegen sie wann anders", sagte der Sergeant, doch sprach er seltsamerweise nicht mit Daryl, sondern mit dem unbekannten Schützen.

„Daryl, komm zurück", rief dann Rosita hinter ihm und hockte sich vor Eugene, der anscheinend getroffen worden war.

Abraham trat schnell hinter den Fässern hervor und rannte auf den Verletzten zu, Daryl folgte ihm, auch wenn er eigentlich wissen wollte, wer dort noch war.

„Daryl!" hörte er Abrahams Stimme hinter sich, doch erstarrte er bei dem Anblick des letzten Schützen. Die kleine, maskierte Person trat leicht humpelnd ins Licht. Sie hatte ein Gewehr angelegt und zielte damit auf Daryl.

„Denk nicht mal dran mich aufzuhalten", sagte Judith laut und deutlich und bewegte sich rückwärts in die Richtung, in die Dwight mit seinen Männern verschwunden war.

Dann begann sie irgendwann zu rennen, so schnell ihr Fuß ihr das erlaubte und verschwand im Dickicht hinter Dwight und seinen Männern.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Sie hatte ihn gerade ausdrücklich abgewiesen und doch wollte er nichts anderes als ihr folgen und Dwight als erster ausschalten. Er gehörte ihm.

Das musste Judith verstehen. Allerdings hatte sie genau so guten Grund diesen Wichser abzuknallen wie er auch. Zorn machte sich in ihm breit, denn dieser Mistkerl hatte Denise auf dem Gewissen.

Er hatte Judith verraten und Denise ermordet, weil er an Daryl heran wollte. Etwas anderes war das hier nämlich nicht. Er hätte ihn wirklich direkt töten sollen als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Und er hatte mehr als eine gehabt.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit durfte er nicht zögern. Aber zuerst mussten sie Eugene versorgen und Denise begraben.

„Daryl, komm jetzt her verdammt, du hast sie gehört", schnauzte Abraham aufgebracht und packte Eugene unter einer Achsel.

Schweigend lief Daryl auf die drei anderen zu und packte Eugenes andere Schulter, Rosita schleppte seine Beine.

Die Verletzung saß am Bauch, das war gefährlich. Daryl hoffte, dass es kein richtiges Einschussloch war, denn nun hatten sie keine Ärztin mehr. Es hätte schlimmer nicht kommen können. Wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, dann käme er immer wieder zu diesem Ergebnis, da war er sich sicher.


	54. Treibjagd

„ _This is the end of all endurance,  
No mercy for assassins,  
Violence against violence,  
And hunters will be hunted."_

 _\- aus 'Hunters will be hunted', Heaven Shall Burn_

153

„Ich will sehen, wie sich ihr Anführer in die Hosen scheißt. Dieses Würstchen tötet keinen weiteren meiner Männer", verkündete Negan gerade vor versammelter Mannschaft.

Daniel zog die Nase hoch und hörte angestrengt zu. Er stand relativ weit hinten und konnte teilweise nur Fetzen der Sätze vernehmen, die Negan wütend in den Wald spuckte. Allerdings hatte sich die Stimmung schon gebessert.

Sie wussten, woher diese wertlosen Arschlöcher kamen, die ständig ihre Gruppe dezimierten: _Alexandria_. Erst die Gruppe Motorradfahrer auf der Straße, deren Leichen und Maschinen auf einem Kriegsschauplatz gefunden worden waren, und dann ihre schlafenden Kameraden in den Satelliten-Stationen.

Diese Menschen waren definitiv lebensmüde, wenn sie einfach jemanden wie Negan und den Rest der Truppe angriffen. Daniel war besonders angetan von der Idee sie alle umzubringen. Und auch Dwight war motiviert losgezogen.

Der Rest der Truppe musste noch aufgeteilt werden, denn Negan hatte einen Plan.

„Wir treiben sie in die Enge, genau hierhin. Ich will, dass dieser Wurm vor mir kniet und mir ins Gesicht sagen muss, dass er meine Leute abschlachtet. Aus seinem Mund will ich es hören, also tötet keiner von euch auch nur einen von denen, verstanden? Die gehören mir. Sie sollen verstehen, dass es Regeln gibt und dass sie diese einhalten müssen. _Meine Regeln_. Habt ihr das kapiert?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Beobachtet die Stadt von denen und seht, ob sich etwas tut. Ein paar Gruppen sind schon auf ihren Posten und ich will, dass nichts schiefgeht, klar? Heute Abend sollen sie hier sein und erfahren, welcher Weltordnung sie sich zu beugen haben. Das ist unser großer Tag, Jungs", rief Negan stolz und erntete nichts anderes als Einverständnis und den gemeinschaftlichen Willen nach Vergeltung.

Diese Fremden würden sich noch umsehen, da war sich auch Daniel sicher.

154

Seit Stunden lief sie durch den Wald. Es war erstaunlich wie frei sie sich plötzlich fühlte, obwohl niemand sie eingesperrt hatte.

Innerlich war sie so angespannt, dass ihre Nerven wahrscheinlich irgendwann wortwörtlich zerreißen würden. Sie war wütend, so wütend, dass sie am liebsten gleich dreißig Beißer niedergemetzelt hätte, um sich zu beruhigen.

Die einzige Ärztin, die Alexandria zuletzt gehabt hatte, lag nun tot auf den Schienen. Wie hatten Daryl und Rosita überhaupt auf die Idee kommen können, dass Denise hier draußen gut aufgehoben war? Sie hatten ihr Leben bereitwillig aufs Spiel gesetzt und nun würde der nächste, der nicht so viel Glück hatte wie Eugene, sterben.

Judith rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung und lauschte angestrengt in den Wald hinein. Es war für eine kurze Weile sogar absolut still.

Leise schlich sie weiter und hörte irgendwann laute Stimmen. Männer, die sich gegenseitig Kommandos zuriefen. Alarmiert versteckte sie sich hinter dem nächsten Baum und suchte nach der Ursache für den Lärm. Da waren sie ja endlich. Dwight hatte noch immer mit seinen Eiern zu tun, in die ihm Eugene gebissen hatte.

Eugene war kreativer als Judith gedacht hatte. Aber darüber konnte sie später nachdenken, schließlich lag das Problem immer noch ausgebreitet vor ihr. Dwight war noch hier draußen und die anderen würden sterben müssen, weil sie zu ihm gehörten.

Aktion, Reaktion. Sie musste sich zu einhundert Prozent konzentrieren, sonst wäre sie schneller im Nachteil als sie bis drei zählen konnte. Für eine Sekunde hielt sie den Atem an und schloss die Augen.

 _Showtime, Judith._

155

Er drehte den Schlüsselanhänger noch einmal in seiner Hand. Sie war tot. Unwiederbringlich verschwunden von dieser Erde.

Es war zum Kotzen, diese Welt brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Denise war auf eine Art und Weise gestorben, die sie nicht verdient hatte und Tara wusste es noch nicht. Das war für Daryl das Schlimmste.

Wie sollten sie es ihr sagen?

Und dann kam noch Judith dazu, die ihn mit jeder Begegnung vor den Kopf stieß. Die sich einen Dreck um die Gruppe zu scheren schien. Sie war aus purem, egoistischem Rachedurst dort draußen, das wusste er.

Er beneidete sie darum, denn von ihr erwartete niemand etwas anderes. Die meisten hatten ihr Verschwinden mit einem „War ja klar" oder „Wusste, dass das irgendwann kommen würde" kommentiert.

Wenn er ginge, dann würden sich alle in die Hosen machen, dabei war er nicht derjenige, der diese Gemeinschaft zusammenhielt oder von wem alles abhing. Er war bloß eng mit dieser Person vertraut, Rick.

Er hatte hier das Sagen und er hatte alles im Griff – zumindest _bisher_. Das hier wuchs langsam über seinen Kopf hinaus, die Situation verselbständigte sich. Den meisten hier jagte das eine wahnsinnige Angst ein.

Daryl auch irgendwie, aber er wusste nicht einmal wie der Mann aussah, vor dem sie Angst haben sollten. Negan existierte zwar, das wussten sie nun, aber sie würden ihn keinesfalls erkennen, sollte er vor der Tür stehen und freundlich um Einlass bitten.

Schließlich waren sie eine Gemeinschaft, die noch Menschen aufnahm, wenn diese sich nicht als Psychopathen herausstellten. Beziehungsweise, meistens waren sie eine solche Gruppe. Wenn er da an Shane oder sogar an seinen eigenen Bruder zurückdachte, dann revidierte er diese Überzeugung ein wenig, das musste er schon zugeben. Besonders, wenn dann noch Judiths Verhalten dazukam.

Sie war allerdings keine Psychopathin. Sie war schlimmer, denn sie genoss es nicht, Menschen zu töten, weil sie krank war oder aus sonstigen Gründen. Sie tat es einfach, so wie sie andere Dinge tat. Als würde sie ein Glas Wasser trinken oder sich die Schuhe zu binden.

Denise dagegen war ein von Grund auf guter Mensch gewesen. Statt einer von denen, die Menschen töteten, war _sie_ gestorben. Sie war dort draußen kaltblütig ermordet worden, weil Mörder auf andere Mörder gestoßen waren und sich gegenseitig abschlachten wollten.

Seine Gedanken rotierten ungebremst und er blickte auf den Schlüsselanhänger in seiner Hand. Dwight musste sterben. Und seine Begleiter mussten es auch.

Daryl erhob sich und ging zu seinem Motorrad. Schnell fuhr er durch Alexandria, öffnete das Tor und verließ die Stadt. Wenn ihn jemand aufhalten wollte, so sollte er es nur versuchen. Diese Dreckskerle gehörten ihm und nicht Judith.

156

Es lief alles aus dem Ruder. Rick drohte die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber er hatte noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. Seine Leute waren gut da draußen, allesamt.

Sowohl Daryl, Rosita, Michonne und Glenn würden es schaffen als auch Carol, die irgendwo hingegangen war. Wo, das würde Rick noch herausfinden. Zwar hatte er ausgerechnet Morgan mitgenommen, der im Ernstfall vielleicht keine besondere Hilfe wäre, aber auch er wollte Carol finden.

Das war die wichtigste Voraussetzung.

Allerdings machte er sich Sorgen um Michonne. Diese Frau begleitete ihn schon seit einer langen Zeit und war fester Bestandteil seines Lebens, seiner Ruhe und seines Selbstvertrauens. Ohne sie wäre er aufgeschmissen. Jetzt umso mehr.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich ständig das Schlimmste auszumalen, sich vorzustellen wie sie und die anderen diesen Saviors zum Opfer fielen und irgendwann als Beißer an den Wänden Alexandrias kratzten. Es war eine widerliche Vorstellung und wäre das Ende von Rick Grimes.

Er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber er hatte anscheinend mehr losgetreten als er und die anderen verkraften konnten.

Der Tod lauerte jetzt überall und er war auch schon auf dem Weg nach Alexandria gewesen. Carol hatte die Männer glücklicherweise aufhalten können. Sie hatte sie alle erschossen, weil sie es musste. Und dafür war er ihr dankbar. Wahrscheinlich für immer, denn wer wusste schon wie Alexandria ausgesehen hätte, wenn ausgerechnet vier seiner wichtigsten kampferprobten Leute draußen herumliefen und womöglich noch mehr von denen hergelockt hätten?

 _Beschissen_ hätte es ausgesehen, so viel konnte er sagen, ohne dabei zu übertreiben. Es waren nicht viele Männer gewesen, aber sie hätten genügend Chaos anrichten können. Bei einem Angriff in der Nacht oder aus dem Hinterhalt eben, egal.

Das Glück war ihnen noch hold, aber diese Serie konnte ziemlich schnell wieder abreißen. Das hatte er nach dem Tag in Hilltop ziemlich gut beobachten können.

Es war unheimlich gewesen wie schnell sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. Aber es konnte genau so wieder umkehren, so werden wie vorher. Zuerst musste er allerdings seine Leute wieder beisammen haben.

Morgan und er liefen schweigend über die Wiesen Virginias und sie begegneten niemandem. Nur ab und an wurde der sonst so leere Wald von Beißern durchbrochen. Es waren nur vereinzelte und das beruhigte Rick in diesem Moment sogar ein wenig.

Die Ungewissheit über Michonne, die ihm in diesem Moment wieder gewahr wurde, wühlte dagegen sein Innerstes augenblicklich wieder auf.

Er zwang sich an Carl und die kleine Judith zu denken, die er in Alexandria zurückgelassen hatte. Sie waren sicher. Abraham, Aaron und Maggie waren in der Stadt.

 _Sie waren sicher..._

157

Ein Geräusch, menschliche Stimmen. Sie waren sehr nah... Hinter dem Baum konnten sie sie nicht sehen. Judith duckte sich und blickte vorsichtig um den Stamm des Baumes herum. Noch ein Stück...

Er trat in ihr Visier, ausatmen... Und Schuss. Er fiel um, sie hatte doch tatsächlich sein Gesicht erwischt. Sie lächelte kaum sichtbar unter ihrer Maske und nahm den nächsten Mann ins Visier. Diese Idioten sahen sich zwar nach allen Richtungen um, doch würden sie sie nicht finden. Nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Und da trat Dwight in ihr Blickfeld. Den würde sie am liebsten sofort ausschalten, doch hielt er sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund.

Sie stand auf und lief lautlos wie ein Schatten zum nächsten Baum, um eine neue Perspektive auf die Männer zu bekommen. Jetzt stand sie rechts von ihnen und beobachtete sie weiter sehr genau durch ihr Zielfernrohr. Einer von ihnen wurde unachtsam und trat etwas aus dem Schutz eines Baumes hervor. Zielen und Schuss.

Sie liefen durcheinander, wurden chaotisch. Judith überprüfte, ob der letzte Getroffene auch tot am Boden lag. Das Blut und die Hirnmasse auf dem T-Shirt des Mannes, der neben ihm gestanden hatte, sprachen dafür.

Und weiter. _Nicht auffallen, leise, leise._ Am nächsten Baum lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm und atmete flach.

Konzentriert wagte sie einen erneuten Blick auf die Gruppe, die nun zu ihrer Ordnung zurückgefunden zu haben schien. Bisher zählte sie insgesamt zwölf Menschen, inklusive der beiden, die sie schon beseitigt hatte.

Sie müsste sie auseinander treiben. Und sie hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie sie dies anstellen wollte. Judith griff nach einer Leuchtgranate, die sie aus Alexandria hatte mitgehen lassen und zog den Splint. Kraftvoll holte sie aus und warf die Granate in den Wald vor sich, dann lief sie weiter um die Gruppe herum.

Es trennten sich etwa drei vom Rest der Männer und liefen zur Ursache des Lichtes. Kurz darauf liefen sie direkt an ihr vorbei und traten in ihr Sichtfeld. Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln.

Entsichern, laden und Treffer, doch nicht in den Kopf. _Scheiße_. Den nächsten, bevor er sich etwas überlegen konnte. Tödlicher Treffer, direkt ins Auge. Er fiel zu Boden und blutete auf die aufgewühlte Erde.

Der Dritte drehte sich gerade um und entdeckte sie, doch sie war schneller, schon wieder. Ausatmen, schießen, Treffer. Einer von ihnen lag verwundet am Boden, der erste Getroffene. Judith überlegte nicht lange, sondern ging ein wenig auf ihn zu und erlöste ihn von seinem Leid.

Hinter ihr näherten sich gerade Stimmen und sie huschte hinter den nächsten dickeren Baum. Bloß kein Geräusch verursachen, nicht auffallen. Sie atmete noch flacher, erstickte beinahe und schloss die Augen. Sie waren direkt hinter ihr, sie hörte es genau. Es waren fünf Männer, die Stimmen konnte sie sehr gut voneinander unterscheiden. Warten, _Geduld_.

Sie presste sich eine behandschuhte Hand auf den Mund und drückte den Stoff der Maske so fest auf ihre Lippen, dass sie Blut zu schmecken begann. Auch ihr ganzer Kiefer war verkrampft. Sie wollte nicht von ihnen gefunden werden. Niemals, zu keinem Preis.

Noch ein bisschen und dann wären sie direkt vor ihr. Sie hatte noch gerade genug Kugeln im Magazin, dass sie drei von ihnen töten könnte. Das reichte nicht. Die 44er Magnum, die sie auch aus der Waffenkammer mitgenommen hatte, war in ihrer Tasche verstaut und genau so lautlos wie das Gewehr.

Einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte sie also noch. Bemüht um Lautlosigkeit öffnete sie ihre Tasche und zog die Magnum heraus. Entsichern, ganz langsam entsichern. Judith konnte kaum atmen, sie tat alles automatisiert. Sie war eine Maschine, die nicht darüber nachzudenken versuchte, was sie als nächstes vorhatte. Sie war im Begriff fünf Leben auszulöschen. Sie einfach zu vernichten, ohne eine Chance auf Gnade oder ein Gespräch.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie und ließ die Magnum ein wenig sinken. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie ihre Hände, die die Waffe immer noch umklammerten.

„Du zögerst aber ganz schön lange, Fremder", hörte sie Dwights Stimme neben sich und dann spürte sie den kalten Lauf einer Waffe in ihrem Nacken. Er hatte sich von hinten an den Baum herangeschlichen und stand nun halb neben ihr.

Sie erhob die Hände und streckte ihm die Magnum entgegen.

„So ist's brav, kleiner Mensch. Und jetzt sagst du mir, wer du bist", säuselte er und trat vor sie. Die restlichen Männer kamen auch auf sie zu und betrachteten sie abschätzig.

Für einige Sekunden wartete Dwight sogar geduldig auf eine Antwort, doch blieb sie ihm diese schuldig. Dann verlor er die Beherrschung und riss ihr einfach die Maske vom Gesicht.

Er und die anderen stutzten. Dwight lachte laut los.

„Na, wer sagt's denn? Die kleine Mary ist wieder aufgetaucht!"

Judith sah die Männer der Reihe nach an und sagte wieder nichts. Augenblicklich hörte Dwight auf zu lachen und sah sie etwas irritiert an. Er schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte.

Er würde es sicher noch lernen. _Irgendwann, wenn der richtige Moment gekommen war._


	55. Kontrolle

158

Es war, als würde ihn eine höhere Macht verhöhnen wollen. Ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihm zeigen, dass er im Vergleich zu den Gesetzen der Welt nur ein unwichtiger, kleiner Wicht war, der hier sein Leben verbringen durfte, ohne über sich selbst zu bestimmen.

Rick war wie erstarrt gewesen, als er nach seiner Ankunft in Alexandria von Maggies Zusammenbruch gehört hatte. Sie war in Gefahr und das Baby war es auch. Das Risiko sie hier zu lassen, war viel zu hoch.

Sie mussten nach Hilltop, um dort den Arzt aufzusuchen. Rick hoffte, dass der Maggie geben konnte, was sie brauchte. Einen Verlust in diesem Ausmaße – zwei Menschen – würde dieser Ort gerade nicht verkraften.

Wenn man dann noch die anderen hinzurechnete, die draußen herumliefen und einfach nicht zurückkehrten, stieg die Verzweiflung exponentiell. Selbstzweifel und Schuldzuweisungen geisterten durch Ricks Kopf und immer kam er zu dem gleichen Ergebnis: Diese Saviors hatten definitiv sterben müssen, aber der Preis, den sie womöglich irgendwann dafür zahlten, war vielleicht zu hoch. Dass sie ihnen auflauerten war nicht bloß eine Vermutung, sondern Realität.

Irgendwann würde Negan angreifen und nach Vergeltung suchen. Das Gefühl ließ Rick nicht los, es war fast so, als wartete er auf den Erstschlag aus dem Hinterhalt.

Aber er durfte sich deshalb nicht hier in Alexandria verschanzen. Maggie musste hier weggeschafft werden und davon konnten ihn weder eine Hundertschaft Saviors noch Negan höchstselbst abhalten.

Das Kind und das Leben dieser Frau, die so wichtig für die Gruppe war, standen auf dem Spiel und da würde er sicher nicht mit zeitraubenden Verhandlungen oder sonstigen Austauschgeschäften beginnen.

Wenn diese Männer etwas wollten, dann sollten sie gefälligst herkommen und sich vernünftig artikulieren. Danach würde Rick sie ohnehin erschießen. Diese kleine Gruppe, die Carol aufgehalten hatte, war ein weiteres Beispiel für die Hartnäckigkeit ihres gesichtslosen Gegners.

Rick war nicht bereit seine Güter abzugeben, also würde er auch nicht mit den Saviors sprechen. Seine Gruppe war das einzige, das wichtig war. Nichts anderes. Er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, auch wenn das nicht einfach war.

Maggie musste unvorstellbare Schmerzen haben und sie wurde beinahe minütlich blasser, Rick konnte es beobachten. Ihr Haar war schweißnass, aber sie konnte sich dennoch darüber beschweren, dass sie mit Samthandschuhen angefasst und in das Wohnmobil verfrachtet worden war.

In der nächsten halben Stunde würden er und ein paar andere noch Waffen zusammensammeln, die Wachschichten einteilen und dann endlich nach Hilltop fahren. Wer genau ihn begleiten würde, wusste Rick noch nicht.

Genaue Vorstellungen hatte er dennoch. Abraham würde sich sicher noch aufzwingen wollen, Sasha genau so. Gabriel würde definitiv hier bleiben, Tobin, Scott und die restlichen Leute aus Alexandria auch.

Und kaum eine Minute später war es dann auch so weit. Seine Begleiter wurden stetig mehr. Er hoffte, dass es keine Fehlentscheidung war die Menschen aus der Stadt abzuziehen, wo doch auch hier eines seiner Kinder war.

Negan sollte es sich nicht wagen seine Kinder anzurühren. Dann wäre er ein toter Mann. Und Rick kannte in der Hinsicht kein Erbarmen. Auch bei Maggie nicht. Niemand würde sie angreifen, verletzen oder auch nur schief ansehen. _Niemand_.

159

„Die Schlampe soll aufhören mich so anzustarren", rief einer der Männer gerade und deutete in Judiths Richtung. Sie starrte ihn an, wann sie _wollte_ und nicht, wenn er es ihr erlaubte. Vielleicht erschoss er sie endlich, dann bräuchte sie sein Gerede nicht mehr zu hören.

„Dann sag es ihr doch selbst, Arschloch", verkündete Dwight ziemlich genervt und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Judith hatte die Männer beobachtet und sich angesehen wie sie die Gegend sicherten. Eigentlich ziemlich effektiv, das musste sie ihnen lassen. Sie waren nicht dumm. Dwight war es zumindest nicht und das rechnete sie ihm hoch an.

Im Grunde wollten sie alle dasselbe: Den Tod des anderen.

Sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal übel nehmen, dass sie jetzt hier saß und in ihrer Gewalt war, denn sie hatte es mit ihrem Angriff herausgefordert. Neutral betrachtet waren diese Männer genau so wie sie auch.

Das machte es einfacher. Und es machte diese Welt durchschaubarer, denn genau das war sie: Einfach gestrickt, auf die Grundbedürfnisse heruntergeschraubt.

Etwas, mit dem Judith gut umgehen konnte. Schlafen, Essen, Ausscheiden, _Überleben, nicht leben_. Das war alles, was sie brauchte. Wirklich viel war das nicht und für Denken und Pläne schmieden war da eben kein Platz. Sie war kein so willensstarker Mensch wie Rick oder ein so ambitionierter Mann wie Negan.

Judith war keine Führungspersönlichkeit und deshalb saß sie hier alleine und gefesselt. Geknebelt hatten sie sie auch, obwohl sie nicht vorhatte mit einem von ihnen auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Das hatte sie schon nicht, als sie ihr die Maske und ihre Waffen abgenommen hatten.

Ihr Gips war bei einem ziemlich unsanften Versuch ihr die Hände zu fesseln zerbrochen, dann hatte der Mann ihn kurzerhand entfernt und auf den Boden geworfen.

Ihre Hand schmerzte. Auch der Rest ihres Körpers machte sich unangenehm bemerkbar, denn ihre blauen Flecken und der Fuß pochten und zwickten in jeder qualvoll langen Sekunde ihres Daseins. Judiths Körper war geschunden und sie hatte sich definitiv übernommen.

Aber das zählte in einer halben Stunde oder sogar früher vielleicht eh nicht mehr. Sie würde hier draußen sterben, wahrscheinlich wegen Dwight. Oder aber er brächte sie zurück zu Negan und gab sie ihm zurück, damit er den Rest erledigte.

Dann würde er sie töten. Im Grunde war es gleichgültig, sie war tot. Jetzt schon.

Judith schloss die Augen und atmete entspannt ein. Sie saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt und hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Ihre Füße waren interessanterweise nicht gefesselt.

Dabei waren die sehr viel wichtiger als ihr Mund. Dwight würde seine Gründe haben.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen, entdeckte sie, dass sein Gesicht verbrannt war. Wahrscheinlich die Konsequenz einer der schrägen Regeln, die in Negans Lager galten.

Sie wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen als das passiert war. Interessiert sah sie ihn weiter an. Der andere war nicht mehr so spannend. Nein, er war mehr als langweilig.

„Dwight, jetzt hat sie dich im Visier, pass auf", sagte der Mann nun und lachte laut auf.

Wenn er weiter so viel Krach machte, dann wären die Beißer ziemlich schnell hier in der Nähe. Judith verdrehte die Augen und blickte danach wieder zu Dwight, der etwas gehört zu haben schien.

„Ruhe, ihr Schwachköpfe. Hört ihr das?" flüsterte er leise und legte sich unnötigerweise einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Es waren Schritte, die da durch den Wald raschelten. Wenn Judith raten müsste, dann würde sie auf zwei Personen tippen. Vier Beine, unterschiedliche Geschwindigkeit.

Dann erhoben sich die Männer und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Einer blieb bei ihr zurück.

Kurz darauf hörte sie Dwights Stimme, verstand aber nicht, was er sagte. Der Mann bei ihr sah zu ihr rüber und sah sie verächtlich von oben bis unten an.

„Hast echt Glück, dass du noch lebst, Miststück."

Sie sah ihn an ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und wartete auf den Ausraster, der immer kam, wenn sie jemanden auf diese Art anblickte.

Der wäre auch gekommen, wenn nicht Dwight und die anderen mit zwei neuen Gefangenen zurückgekehrt wären. Glenn und Michonne. Was machten die hier draußen?

Judith sah auf ihre Stiefel, um sich nicht zu verraten. Die beiden sollten unabhängig von ihr bleiben, nicht mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden. Obwohl Dwight schon geschnallt haben musste, dass sie bei Menschen gewesen war, denn neue Kleidung und Waffen wuchsen nun einmal nicht auf Bäumen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Noch zwei Streuner hier draußen. Hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein."

160

Sich mit einer Wunde im Bauch zu bewegen war anstrengender als sie zunächst vermutet hatte. Einer dieser Männer hatte sie erwischt und sie musste zugeben, dass es mehr als ein guter Treffer war.

Carol versuchte dennoch weiterzugehen. Sie musste sich so weit wie möglich von Alexandria entfernen, um nicht noch von einem von ihnen aufgegriffen zu werden. Denn in einer Sache konnte sie sich _absolut_ sicher sein: Irgendjemand würde ihr auf jeden Fall folgen.

Obwohl sie das nicht wollte und es ausdrücklich gesagt hatte.

Ihr Blutverlust machte sie allmählich immer schwächer und sie spürte die berüchtigte Kälte, die sich in einem Menschen breitmachte, der langsam verblutete.

Ihr Tod würde lange dauern, wenn nicht endlich etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte. Carol hatte keine Lust mehr in dieser Welt zu leben, dafür war zu viel passiert und sie hatte auch zu viel getan, um es noch weiterhin zu verdienen Luft zu atmen.

Sie war kein guter Mensch, war auch vielleicht nie einer gewesen und würde in Zukunft auch sicher keiner werden. Sie war auf sich gestellt. Alleine mit ihren Dämonen hier draußen in der Wildnis.

Langsam näherte sie sich einem Gebäude, vor dem sich ein paar Beißer herumtrieben. Diese würde sie sicher noch erledigen können, aber das würde sie einige Kraft kosten. Es war aber nicht schlimm, denn sie bräuchte ihre letzten Reserven ohnehin nur noch für sich. Und sie war sich selbst gerade ein wenig egal.

Da konnte sie auch schwächeln.

Routiniert erhob sie das Messer und stach es dem ersten Beißer hinter dem Zaun durch das Auge in den Schädel. Den daneben konnte sie genau so problemlos ausschalten. Der dritte der Beißer machte es ihr allerdings etwas schwieriger, denn er versuchte sie zu packen.

So schnell wie möglich befreite sie sich aus dem Griff des Ungeheuers und holte mit ihrer rechten aus. Die Klinge versank mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch im Ohr des Beißers und der leblose Körper krachte auf sie hinunter.

Kurz blieb Carol reglos unter der Leiche liegen, dann rollte sie sie von sich herunter. Der Gestank war unerträglich und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Kraftlos zog sie sich auf dem Boden in Richtung Tür. Das Gebäude konnte über eine kleine Treppe erreicht werden und auf der obersten Stufe ließ sie sich nieder, um kurz zu verschnaufen. Andere Beißer würden sie hier nicht sitzen sehen, denn der Geruch der erledigten schirmte sie ganz gut ab.

Aber Menschen würden sie vielleicht sehen. Carol wurde mehrmals schwarz vor Augen und sie sah immer verschwommener... Sie musste ins Gebäude, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Der Lebenswille bröckelte weiter vor sich hin und sie kroch den letzten Meter zur Hauswand, um sich dagegen lehnen zu können. Die Gegenstände und Häuser vor ihr verschmolzen zu einem unerkennbaren Durcheinander und sie schloss die Augen.

 _Vielleicht war es endlich vorbei..._


	56. Odyssee

161

Glenn und Michonne saßen gefesselt zur ihrer linken. Sie hatten zum Glück verstanden, dass sie sie nicht weiter beachten sollten, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Wenn Dwight herausfand, dass sie sich kannten, dann war alles verloren.

Wenn das nicht jetzt schon so war...

Judith wartete auf ihren Tod. Sie war bereit. Auch, wenn sie eigentlich die Gruppe nicht im Stich lassen wollte. Nicht jetzt, wo sie das ganze Ausmaß der Situation zu spüren bekommen sollte.

Sie waren blind in eine Falle getappt. Hatten Negans Männer ermordet und jetzt saßen sie hier. Dwight und die anderen wussten ziemlich genau, wo sie herkamen und sogar, dass die Stadt Alexandria hieß. Es war für Judith ein Rätsel, woher sie das wussten, aber es war nun einmal so und es war demnach nicht gut.

Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Schmerz in ihrem gebrochenen Daumen zu ignorieren. Die Männer waren unruhig und Judith ging davon aus, dass sich noch jemand aus Alexandria hier herumtrieb.

Es war voraussehbar – niemand von ihnen ging jemals alleine. Und das war ihr Problem. Wenn _einer_ verschwand, ok. Aber gleich drei oder vier gute Leute? Dumm. Riskant.

Judith zwang sich dazu, nicht pausenlos schlecht über die Gruppe zu denken, die sie aus Georgia herausgeholt hatte. Die sie akzeptiert und aufgenommen hatte. Sie hätten sie mehrmals einfach links liegenlassen können, hatten es aber nie getan. Vielleicht war sie ihnen deshalb etwas schuldig... Aus diesem Grund durfte Dwight nicht wissen, dass sie Glenn und Michonne kannte.

Sofern Dwight nicht schon längst wusste, dass auch Daryl aus Alexandria kam. Dann wäre es schon zu spät und all ihre 'guten' Absichten umsonst gewesen.

Ihr Daumen pochte immer noch unaufhörlich und sie schloss die Augen. Sie hörte wie sich die Männer Kommandos zuflüsterten und Position bezogen. Da war also der Rest von Michonnes und Glenns Begleitern. Fragte sich nur, _wer_ da gleich um die Ecke geführt wurde.

Denn egal wer es war, er war unterlegen. Das Überraschungsmoment lag auf Dwights Seite. _Eins zu Null für Negan._

Die Schritte der Männer bewegten sich leise durch das Laub. Der Wald schien wie ausgestorben, kein Geräusch durchbrach die Ruhe. Judith ließ die Augen geschlossen, um besser zu hören. Ein Irrglaube, vielleicht, aber sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie dann mehr hörte, wenn ihre Augen sie nicht ablenkten.

Absolute Stille. Nicht einmal ein Atemzug oder der Wind war zu hören. Irgendwann ein lauter Knall, jemand hatte geschossen. Judith war trotz aller Anstrengung zusammengezuckt, wenn auch nur leicht. Sie ärgerte sich darüber.

Eine Minute später näherten sich ruppigere, lautere Schritte dem Lager, das die Männer hier provisorisch aufgeschlagen hatten.

„Das wird ja immer besser heute", sagte Dwight amüsiert und Judith hörte wie er jemanden vor sich her trieb.

„Sieh nur, Mary, wir haben deine Freunde gefunden. Es müssten alle da sein, was meinst du?" fragte er arrogant und Judith weigerte sich schlicht ihren Kopf zu heben und sich anzusehen, wen er da hergebracht hatte.

Jemand trat hinter sie und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf gewaltsam nach oben zu ziehen. Judith musste sich fügen, sie konnte sich nicht befreien, es war aussichtslos.

Sie blickte durch verengte Augen zu Dwight rüber, der gerade Daryl an seiner Weste durch das Lager zog. Er blutete an der Schulter. Auf ihn hatte Dwight also geschossen. _Scheiße_.

Rosita stand direkt dahinter, einer hatte sie hinterrücks gepackt und führte sie unsanft zu Glenn und Michonne.

„An _ihn_ müsstest du dich doch mittlerweile erinnern, oder? Die Armbrust steht mir allerdings besser, findest du nicht?"

Sie wurde wütend.

Dwight begann zu lachen und drückte Daryl rücksichtslos auf den Boden. „Die Sache ist die, Schätzchen: Selbst wenn du dich wirklich nicht an deine Stadt erinnern konntest, jetzt sitzt ihr alle in der Scheiße, _zusammen_. Negan wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er herausfindet, dass du zu denen gehörst, die seine Leute auf den Straßen und im Schlaf umbringen. Ach, warte! Du hast das ja ganz unabhängig von ihnen auch schon gemacht! Sieht echt schlecht aus für dich."

Judith versuchte sich nicht reizen zu lassen, aber es war nicht möglich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Fick dich, Dwight", spuckte sie krächzend aus, denn ihr Hals war ziemlich nach hinten überdehnt, weil ihr Kopf immer noch nach oben gezogen wurde.

„Immer noch nichts gelernt?" feuerte Dwight ihr ungehalten entgegen. An die anderen Gefangenen gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Seht sie euch an. Sie ist stur und unbelehrbar. Das seid ihr wohl alle, nehme ich an. Sonst wärt ihr nicht so dumm, euch an unseren Männern zu vergreifen. Aber _sie_ ", er deutete mit der Waffe in der Hand auf Judith, „Sie müsste es besser wissen, denn sie ist Negan schon begegnet und wurde von ihm persönlich bestraft. Dabei sind seine Regeln so einfach. Sogar ihr könnt sie verstehen. Aber ihr wolltet nicht verhandeln, sondern direkt den Weg des Verderbens gehen. Das ist wohl so eine Art Standard bei euch, huh? Jedes Mal, wenn Alexandria ins Spiel kam, sind Menschen gestorben. Verschwendung, wirklich. Das waren gute Männer. Und Negan wird da nicht drüber hinwegsehen. Er will Vergeltung – und dann euer Gehorsam."

Die anderen schwiegen. Es war wohl auch besser so. Dwight ließ die Waffe sinken und machte eine Geste, die alle Männer aufspringen ließ. Das war wohl der Befehl zum Ausrücken.

„Wir brauchen euch noch, keine Sorge. Sterben werdet ihr nicht. _Noch nicht_."

Die Männer packten zusammen und die Gefangenen wurden allesamt auf ihre Beine hochgerissen und dann ein Stück durch den Wald geführt.

Vor einem größeren Wagen, auf dessen Ladefläche eine Art Metall-Box befestigt war, hielten sie an. Dwight trat auf Michonne zu und bedeutete dem Mann, der sie festhielt, sie loszulassen.

„Du müsstest mir kurz aushelfen", sagte er und öffnete ihre Weste. „Den Beißern wird sonst kalt, das wäre doch schade."

Er streifte ihr die Weste von den Schultern und nahm sie ihr ab. Dann zückte er ein Messer und bewegte es auf ihr Gesicht zu. „Zwei von denen wirst du wohl kaum vermissen", murmelte er und schnitt ihr zwei Dreads ab, die er zusammen mit der Weste an einen Mann weiterreichte.

„Nun zu dir, mein Liebling", säuselte Dwight und trat auf Daryl zu, der sich kaum noch auf seinen Beinen halten konnte. Judith beobachtete die schräge Szenerie und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie hier wegkämen.

Nach ein paar Varianten der Flucht in ihrem Kopf, kam sie zum ernüchternden Ergebnis: Kämen sie nicht. Sie würden das hier durchstehen müssen. Egal, wie es ausging.

Dwight trat irgendwann auf sie zu.

„Deine Maske nehmen wir auch, das wäre doch toll, oder? Sieht sicher super aus an diesen Biestern. Obwohl ich lieber dich als eines dieser Ungeheuer da unten anketten würde. Du hast wie immer großes Glück, _Mary_."

Er drehte die Maske in seiner Hand, weil er sie ohnehin schon an sich genommen hatte und sah sie noch einmal an. Seine Augen verrieten etwas von dem, das in ihm vorging. Allerdings konnte Judith nicht ganz erkennen, was das war. Es war ein seltsamer Moment.

Schweigend schnippte er mit den Fingern, dann wurde Judith augenblicklich zurückgezogen und auf den Wagen mit der Metall-Box zu geführt.

Einen nach dem anderen setzten sie dort hinein und schlossen die Tür irgendwann mit einem lauten Krachen. Sie konnten nicht mehr sehen, was draußen vor sich ging. Sie waren in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt.

Was genau Dwight mit der Kleidung vorhatte, die er ihnen abgenommen hatte, konnte Judith nur erahnen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich ein paar Beißer präparieren.

Die anderen würden sicher in die Falle laufen. Einfach, weil sie dazu gezwungen wurden, nicht weil sie dumm waren.

Es lief aufs Schlimmste zu. _Wie immer._

162

Das Feuer war sehr plötzlich eröffnet worden und Rick hatte das Gefühl, dass sie immer weiter in die Enge getrieben wurden. Ihre Fahrt nach Hilltop stand unter keinem guten Stern, denn sie entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einer Odyssee, einer endlos langen Irrfahrt.

Und jetzt sah er sich einer Beißer-Kette gegenüber, die verschiedene Merkmale von ihren Leuten an sich trugen. Michonnes Weste und ihr Haar, einer von Daryls Pfeilen und sein Hemd, Judiths Maske. Irgendwie mussten sie sie alle unabhängig voneinander eingefangen haben.

Die Jagd war erfolgreich gewesen – zumindest für Negans Leute. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Maßnahmen brutaler und der Weg immer schwieriger wurde.

Maggie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, sie benötigte dringend Hilfe. So rücksichtslos er den anderen gegenüber im ersten Moment sein musste, aber die schwangere Frau ging gerade mit ihren Schmerzen ausdrücklich vor. Auch wenn ihm Michonne nicht mehr aus dem Sinn ging...

Die anderen konnten sich wehren, sie waren widerstandsfähig und einfallsreich. Sie würden durchhalten bis sie Hilfe bekamen. Anders ging es leider nicht.

Im Wohnmobil fuhren sie weiter und er dachte über das kurze Gefecht nach. Sie hatten auf ihre Füße gezielt, wollten sie also nicht töten. Nein, sie hatten definitiv etwas anderes mit ihnen vor, sonst würden sie sich nicht solche Mühe machen, ihnen die Wege abzuschneiden.

Allerdings fragte sich Rick, wie sie sich so lange auf diesen Plan hatten vorbereiten können. Es schien ihm fast so, als würde irgendjemand Wissen besitzen, das er gar nicht besitzen dürfte. Jemand hatte sie vielleicht verraten oder etwas war bei ihrer Überwachung Alexandrias gewaltig schiefgelaufen.

So blind hatte doch niemand sein können?

Es war jetzt im Augenblick allerdings zu spät, um darüber nachzudenken, denn schon bald musste er den anderen die letzte Option offenbaren – zu Fuß durch den Wald gehen. Und das würde alles andere als leicht werden, schließlich waren da nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch die Beißer, die ihnen nach dem Leben trachteten.

Sie saßen in einer Falle. Immer noch und schon wieder. Terminus war genau so vonstatten gegangen. Sie hatten sich für einen kurzen Moment überlegen gefühlt und dann waren sie überrannt worden. Beinahe gestorben.

Diese Erfahrung hatte er um nichts in der Welt wiederholen wollen. Doch nun sah er sich wieder dem Unausweichlichen ausgeliefert: Dem offenen Konflikt mit jemandem, der momentan die Übermacht hatte.

Er kannte nicht einmal Negans Gesicht und das machte Rick verrückt. Nichts war schlimmer als ein Feind, von dem man nicht wusste, ob er einem gegenüberstand, oder nicht. Negan war ein Geist, ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit...

Maggie lag wieder hinten im Fonds des Wohnmobils und hielt sich tapfer. Den Umständen entsprechend eben. Rick würde alles dafür tun, dass sie unversehrt blieb, Glenn zuliebe. Diese beiden begleiteten ihn und die Gruppe nun schon seit es angefangen hatte und er würde ihr Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Sie mussten nach Hilltop. Noch heute.

163

Der Schmerz zog ununterbrochen durch ihren Arm und ihr Bein. Dieser Kerl hatte sie bloß angeschossen und nun lag sie hier auf dem Boden, wo sie vermutlich verbluten würde. Ein langsamer Tod, ganz wie er angekündigt hatte.

Aber das war nicht das, was sie wollte. Sie wollte einfach sterben. _Jetzt_.

Carol rief ihm hinterher: „Du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen und dann kriegen, was du willst! So läuft das nicht!" Er sollte es endlich zu Ende bringen, sie endlich erlösen.

Sie wollte nicht mehr in diesen trostlosen Himmel starren, der sich höhnisch über ihr ausbreitete. Falls sie irgendwann mal an einen Himmel geglaubt hatte, so war dieser Gedanke lächerlich gewesen, das wusste sie heute.

Sie war nicht mehr interessiert daran, sich im Leben anständig zu benehmen oder jemandem zu helfen, wenn der Preis so hoch war. Sie wollte nicht mehr töten.

Es war nicht mehr _möglich_ , auch wenn sie mal dachte, dass es äußerst _nötig_ gewesen war. Carol hatte gelernt. Die Welt konnte nicht in gut und böse aufgeteilt werden. Das hatte sie schon vorher verstanden, aber sie hatte es noch nicht akzeptieren können. Noch nicht einsehen können.

Zufrieden hörte sie, wie sich die Schritte des Mannes wieder näherten und sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ein Lächeln stahl sich unweigerlich auf ihr Gesicht. _Endlich..._

Er erhob die Waffe und hatte sie sogar schon entsichert. Da hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. „Stopp!"

Morgan war ihr schon wieder gefolgt. Was wollte er eigentlich? Wenn sie sterben wollte, dann war das verdammt nochmal ihre Entscheidung.

„Morgan, verschwinde!" rief sie deshalb mit letzter Kraft und lag reglos am Boden. Sie wollte es nicht mehr hören, es nicht mehr sehen und es auch nicht mehr fühlen. Diesen endlosen Schmerz, seit Sophia aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

Seit die Gruppe so sehr in Gefahr geraten war. Ein paar von ihnen liefen draußen herum, das hatte Morgan erzählt. Und wahrscheinlich taten sie das nicht ohne Grund.

Carol starrte nach oben in die Wolken und hörte irgendwann Schüsse. Der Fremde fiel um, Morgan hatte ihn ausgeschaltet – um sie zu retten. Der Mann, der behauptete, dass jedes Leben wertvoll war. Der Mann, der ihr hatte beibringen wollen, dass Töten nicht zwingend notwendig war.

Und nun hatte er selbst wieder Blut an den Händen kleben. Die zweite Seite seiner Erklärungen. _Das Unausweichliche._ Carol war für einen kurzen Moment sogar daran interessiert, was er dazu sagen würde, wie er es rechtfertigen würde.

Aber sie wollte eigentlich sterben. Sie wollte endlich in Ruhe gelassen werden und über sich selbst bestimmen, so wie sie es für richtig befand.

Morgan sprach mit jemandem, aber mit wem? Der Mann war tot, war da noch jemand? Sie drehte den Kopf langsam in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimmen vernahm und sah zwei Männer in einer Art Rüstung und mit einem Pferd. Das andere hatte dann wohl Morgan.

Sie trugen Speere bei sich, so wie sie der Schmied in Hilltop machte. Da hatte Daryl von erzählt. Carol sah die Gestalten nur verschwommen über sich und erblickte noch wie Morgan einem von ihnen die Hand reichte und über 'Hilfe' sprach, die sie bräuchten.

Er würde sie mit diesen Männern zusammen vor dem Tod bewahren – genau das, was Carol eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Jetzt waren sie zwei Fremden anvertraut, die sie auch in eine Falle führen konnten.

Morgan war ein naiver Idiot. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	57. Hamartia

164

Sie wurden unsanft in ihrem Käfig herumgeschleudert. Der Wagen hatte sich irgendwann nach einem Heidenlärm in Bewegung gesetzt. Die Männer hatten vorher etwas weiter weg das Feuer eröffnet und Daryl wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich um Leute aus Alexandria handelte, die da beschossen worden waren.

Seine Schulter schmerzte unaufhörlich und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Sein Körper war schlaff und er konnte seine Bewegungen kaum noch bewusst steuern.

Daryl war am Ende. Er fühlte sich wie eine leere Hülle, immer noch. Denises Tod war in keinster Weise gerächt und er war in der Gewalt von Dwight. Die anderen hatte er bereitwillig mit ins Unheil gezogen. Judith war allerdings außen vor.

Sie hatte sich selbst auch hier rein manövriert. Hatte denselben Fehler gemacht wie er. War ihrer blinden Wut gefolgt und nun saßen sie beide hier. Umgeben von Menschen, die es nicht verdient hatten hier zu sitzen.

Er driftete wieder mit den Gedanken ab und versuchte zu hören, wo sie sich hin bewegten. Sie fuhren noch immer durch den Wald, das hörte er an den Geräuschen und er fühlte die Unebenheiten des Untergrunds.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie dort ankamen, wo anscheinend die Falle zuschnappen sollte. Sie hatten alles mühsam vorbereitet, das war Daryl in den letzten Stunden klar geworden. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie hier saßen und auf ihren Tod warteten.

So unheimlich das auch klang.

Knapp eine Viertelstunde Fahrt brachten sie in dem ruckelnden Fahrzeug hinter sich und bei jeder Unebenheit schmerzte Daryls Schusswunde einmal mehr. Jemand hatte ihm eine Decke gegeben, die nun um seine Schultern gelegt war. Wer diese Decke hier drin gefunden und sie ihm gereicht hatte, war nicht zu sehen gewesen. Wahrscheinlich Michonne.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf die winzigen Lufteinlässe, die nur eine Ahnung vom Tageslicht zuließen. Erkennen konnte er nichts, er wunderte sich aber auch nicht darüber.

Ihre Lage war so aussichtslos wie gefährlich. Wenn er Dwight damals doch nur getötet hätte... Dieser Gedanke schwirrte ihm immer wieder wie ein Mantra durch den Kopf und er selbst zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich, wenn es um die Frage ging, wer an dieser misslichen Situation die Schuld trug.

Die Entscheidung die Saviors mit der Panzerfaust in die Luft zu jagen, war die richtige gewesen, daran zweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde, aber die Konsequenzen ließen erste Risse in seiner Standhaftigkeit sichtbar werden.

Selbsthass keimte in ihm auf. Er hatte das Ganze hier mit heraufbeschworen, er war maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen. Ihre Hochnäsigkeit und die damit verbundene Arroganz hatte sie nun eingeholt und spuckte ihnen ins Gesicht.

Die Fahrt in dem Wagen endete plötzlich und der Motor wurde ausgestellt. Das Knistern des erhitzten Metalls des Motors drang bis an seine Ohren. Draußen sprachen nur wenige Leute, es waren ausnahmslos männliche Stimmen, sofern Daryl sich nicht täuschte.

Schritte entfernten sich von dem Wagen und dann kamen welche darauf zu. Es war angsteinflößend blind zu sein. Besonders als Jäger, wenn man sich sonst auf zwei Sinne mindestens verlassen musste.

Dabei waren die Augen immer daran beteiligt.

„Was hat der Boss gesagt?" fragte Dwight.

Daryl hörte jemand Fremdes antworten: „Er will sie da drin lassen, bis die anderen endlich hier ankommen. Sie werden keine andere Wahl haben als hier hin zu laufen. Aber _sie_ will er vorher sehen. Er will mit ihr sprechen. Hol sie da raus."

Die Schritte näherten sich der Öffnung der Metall-Box und es wurden Schlüssel in das Schloss gesteckt.

„Wer will wen sehen?" flüsterte Glenn neben ihm und Daryl merkte, wie ihm die Knie vor Adrenalin weich wurden.

Dann wurden die rostigen Türen ohrenbetäubend laut aufgezogen und er musste das Gesicht abwenden, weil ihn die Helligkeit sofort blendete.

„Mary, Mary, Mary...", säuselte Dwight in einer einfachen Melodie und deutete auf Judith, die in der hintersten Ecke zusammengekauert saß.

„Da möchte dich jemand sprechen", bemerkte er dann gelassen und richtete eine Waffe auf sie. „Komm schon, du weißt doch, dass er nicht gerne wartet."

Daryl rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Negan war _hier_. Genau hier vor ihrer Nase und sie lockten die anderen hier hin. Er wusste nicht einmal warum die anderen unterwegs waren, wie viele es waren und wer genau es war, der da durch den Wald getrieben wurde.

Neben sich vernahm er Rositas zischendes Ausatmen. Daryl versuchte Judith zu erkennen, die tatsächlich Anstalten machte, sich aus dem Käfig herauszubewegen.

„So ist's fein", sagte Dwight monoton und beobachtete reglos wie sich die kleine Frau auf ihn zu und dann aus dem Fahrzeug schob.

„Ihr wartet hier noch ein Weilchen", verkündete er dann den anderen und ließ die Türen zurück ins Schloss fallen. Der Schlüssel wurde gedreht und sie blieben erneut in der Finsternis zurück. Daryl schloss die Augen und schluckte vernehmbar laut.

Vielleicht hatte er Judith gerade das letzte Mal gesehen.

xxx

 _(Inspiriert von 'Unnerving', Whitechapel)_

Judith wurde von Dwight am Arm gepackt und durch die Männer geschoben, die sich hier zahlreich im Wald tummelten. Ein paar winkten ihr provokant zu, ein paar andere riefen ihr Verwünschungen nach. Natürlich, was auch sonst.

Dass sie aber einen so negativen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, war ihr bisher nicht bewusst gewesen. Dabei waren es bisher „nur" knapp zwölf, plus minus drei, von ihnen, die sie getötet hatte. Rick hatte da wahrscheinlich mehr auf dem Gewissen, allerdings hatte sie bei sich auch nicht wirklich mitgezählt.

Sie war aber jemand, der allen Vermutungen zum Trotz überlebt hatte... Vielleicht lag es daran. Der Hass traf sie daher nicht ohne Grund, das war ihr mehr als bewusst. Dass er aber so stark war, war beunruhigend.

Es konnte aber auch zu einem Vorteil werden, dass die Männer sie am meisten verabscheuten. Wenn Negan das auch tat, dann wählte er sie, an der er das Exempel statuieren wollte, um die Gruppe von der Notwendigkeit ihres Gehorsams zu überzeugen.

Sie war bereit zu sterben. Die anderen nicht unbedingt. Sie war sogar bereit _für_ sie zu sterben. Es war aber nicht so heroisch gemeint, wie es im ersten Moment klang. Damit blieb sie die Egoistin, die über sich selbst bestimmte, zu jedem Preis.

Dwight ging mit ihr zu einer Feuerstelle, an der sie _ihn_ erkannte. Negan starrte wie gebannt in die Flammen zu seinen Füßen und drehte sich erst nach etwa dreißig Sekunden zu ihr um.

Dwight wartete geduldig, dass Negan ihn zum Sprechen aufforderte. „Und, was verschafft uns die Ehre? Hat sie es schon erzählt?"

„Nein, aber wir wissen endlich wo sie herkommt. Alexandria."

Negan hielt inne und grinste dann breit. „Ach was, wirklich? Na, das ist ja mal eine gute Nachricht!"

Judith spürte Verachtung in sich aufsteigen, denn er blickte sie herablassend an.

„Deine Leute und du, ihr habt ein echtes Problem. Eure Mordlust ist euch nun zu eurem Nachteil gediehen. Etwas ungünstig, findest du nicht? Wenn ihr euch gleich an meine Regeln gehalten hättet, dann wärt ihr nicht in dieser... misslichen Lage. Schade eigentlich, denn ein paar von euch sind sicher gute Kämpfer oder vielleicht sogar gute Menschen."

Er blickte sie immer noch an und sie hielt ihm stand. Schwäche durfte sie jetzt nicht zeigen.

„Dwight, wie habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte er so, als wäre sie nicht anwesend.

„Sie hat uns angegriffen, aus dem Hinterhalt. Hat fünf unserer Männer getötet. Die anderen haben wir nach ihr aufgegriffen, sie waren getrennt unterwegs."

Negan sah wieder in die Flammen und schwieg für einen Moment. Dann lief er urplötzlich auf sie zu und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Judith schnappte keuchend nach Luft und krümmte sich nach vorne. Er holte erneut aus, traf sie an derselben Stelle und sie ging auf die Knie.

Stöhnend drückte sie sich ihre gesunde Hand auf den Bauch und versuchte klar zu bleiben. Die Schmerzen der Folter in Negans Lager steckten ihr immer noch in den Knochen.

Wütend hockte sich Negan vor sie. „Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Judith hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm lange in die Augen. Sie wurde zornig und verzog das Gesicht. Unweigerlich breiteten sich Bilder von seinem Tod vor ihrem geistigen Auge aus.

Negan grinste schief. „Du willst mich umbringen, schon klar. Und? Hänge ich, oder brenne ich? Was steht _mir_ besser?"

Eine ähnliche Unterhaltung hatten sie schon einmal geführt, nur andersherum. Da hatte sie sterben sollen. Das sollte sie wohl immer noch, aber anscheinend hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden, _wie_.

Er fuhr fort: „Weißt du was, Mary? Es ist beinahe zu einfach. Du bist hier, deine Leute sind bald auch hier und ich kann mich endlich mit Rick unterhalten. Der ist ja euer Anführer, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, nicht? Und ich finde es nicht cool, dass ihr meine Leute tötet. So gar nicht cool eben. Und das werde ich ihm erklären. Doch, dass ich euch so schnell beisammen habe, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Auch nicht, dass Rick so unvorsichtig einfach eure Stadt verlässt, um was auch immer zu tun, ist mir auch egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr heute eine rührende Wiedervereinigung feiert, das ist doch toll, oder?"

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Er erwartete also den Rest mit großer Freude und das hieß bei einem Mann wie Negan nichts Gutes. _Nein, absolut nicht_.

„Meine Regeln sind einfach, das weißt du. Ihr müsst euch nur daran halten, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht. Meine Weltordnung ist das, was nun für euch von Belang ist. Es ist auch nichts Unmögliches, was ich da von euch verlange, oder? Eigentlich bin ich sogar ziemlich gnädig im Umgang mit euch, finde ich. Einer wird sterben, so wie immer. Nur weiß ich noch nicht wer und die Entscheidung wird mir sicher nicht leicht fallen."

Bei seinen letzten Worten war er wieder sehr nahe vor sie getreten und stellte Lucille neben sich auf dem Boden ab, fest umklammert. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

„Bring es doch einfach zu Ende", sagte Judith leise und mit zitternder Stimme, blickte aber starr auf seine Knie, die direkt vor ihrem Gesicht waren.

„Wie war das? Ich hab dich von hier oben nicht gehört?!" fragte er übertrieben freundlich, legte sich eine Handfläche als Muschel ans Ohr und beugte sich zu ihr nach unten.

„Töte mich endlich, dann hast du, was du willst", zischte sie ihm lauter entgegen und sah zu ihm nach oben.

Er grinste schon wieder so überheblich und sah zu den Männern, die der Unterhaltung beiwohnten.

„Ist sie nicht süß? So heldenhaft und doch so... machtlos. Aber ich werde wohlwollend über dein Angebot nachdenken!"

Negan trat von ihr zurück und machte eine Geste, die Dwight dazu veranlasste, sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Verrätst du mir eigentlich deinen richtigen Namen, jetzt da wir hier so intim gesprochen haben?" fragte Negan, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und wieder in das Feuer guckte.

Sie schwieg und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso interessierte ein Name in den heutigen Zeiten immer noch so sehr? Sie konnte ihm schließlich alles erzählen, sich irgendetwas ausdenken und er hatte keine Wahl als es zu glauben.

Aber er war gerade ziemlich ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, unter Umständen war es da nur fair, dass auch sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah er sie an. Er wartete.

„Judith", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme und blickte auch ununterbrochen zu ihm.

Bedächtig trat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Sehr biblisch, genau wie Mary. Passt aber besser zu dir, besonders diese Enthauptungs-Sache. Hast du schon einmal jemandem den Kopf abgeschlagen?" fragte er aufrichtig interessiert und schwang sich Lucille über die Schulter.

Darauf wollte sie nicht antworten, denn sie hatte es getan. Es allerdings laut auszusprechen war fast noch schlimmer.

Er lächelte sein fiesestes und unheimlichstes Lächeln und Judith bekam das Gefühl, sie stände einem Dämon gegenüber. Sein Gesicht schien sich zu verdunkeln.

„Du hast es getan, und nicht zu knapp, richtig?" Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Das war's schon."

Sie starrte ihm weiter ins Gesicht, bis er Dwight hinter ihr zunickte und sie hinter einen Wagen gezerrt wurde, wo dieser Mistkerl auf sie wartete, der sie schon einmal gefoltert hatte.

165

 _Halt das Gas leicht getreten, sonst säuft er dir ab..._ Abrahams letzte Worte zum Abschied hallten ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er wollte diese Erlöser um jeden Preis von Maggie und dem Rest ablenken.

Es wäre das Schlimmste, wenn sie jetzt in Gefahr geriet, obwohl es eigentlich schon längst so war. Sie wurde auf einer Liege durch den verseuchten Wald getragen – das war riskant genug. Er klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest und fuhr einfach weiter über die schmutzigen Straßen.

Es war erstaunlich wie sehr einem auffiel, was Straßenmeistereien eigentlich für eine wichtige Arbeit verrichtet hatten, wenn sie es nicht mehr taten.

Die Natur nahm sich zurück, was ihr gehörte. Das war in Eugenes Augen etwas, das nur wünschenswert war, doch der Preis, den die törichte Menschheit dafür hatte zahlen müssen, war ziemlich hoch gewesen.

Er atmete tief ein und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Er war kein Held, aber er war bereit etwas zu tun, das man annähernd als heldenhaft bezeichnen könnte. Und er war mehr als bereit diese Fremden in die Irre zu führen, selbst wenn sie ihn dafür bestraften, sobald sie ihn in die Finger bekamen.

Und das würden sie irgendwann, denn das war Teil des Plans. Sie sollten das Wohnmobil anhalten und noch einen Deal versuchen, den es nicht geben würde. Rick verhandelte nicht und Eugene war sich sicher, dass er seine Gründe dafür hatte.

Schließlich war ihr Anführer nicht das erste Mal in einer solchen Situation. Das hatte Tara mal erzählt. Sie war nicht ins Detail gegangen, aber ein gewisser Governor hatte eine große Rolle in der Vergangenheit gespielt.

Ein Despot, dem die Gruppe entkommen war, auch wenn sie dafür ihre Unterkunft aufgeben und einige Menschen hatte verlieren müssen.

Es war niemals _billig_ in einer Welt wie dieser zu leben. Manches Mal musste man Dinge hergeben, die alles andere als bezahlbar waren. Die geistige und körperliche Gesundheit zum Beispiel standen da an höchster Stelle.

Eugene hatte mehrmals das Gefühl gehabt, dass er Menschen dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie allmählich durchdrehten und ihre Menschlichkeit verloren. Abraham, Judith und Rick waren seine Paradebeispiele.

Besonders der Sheriff hatte ihm des Öfteren Angst eingejagt und jetzt war er bereit für ihn zu sterben. Für ihn und die Gruppe. Eugene gefiel seine neue Rolle und er war stolz darauf, dass Rick ihm diese Aufgabe anvertraut hatte.

Auch die aufrichtige Dankbarkeit, die er ihm gezollt hatte, bevor er ins Wohnmobil gestiegen war, hatte ihn beflügelt. Erfolg war zwar kurzweilig, aber er hatte einen gehabt. Das reichte ihm.

Zielstrebig fuhr er immer weiter geradeaus und hoffte die Fremden genug abzulenken. In jedem Moment konnte ihr Angriff folgen. Eugene versuchte sich geistig darauf vorzubereiten, doch zuckte er trotzdem erschrocken zusammen, als mehrere Männer mit vorgehaltenen Waffen auf der Straße standen und ihm den Weg versperrten.

Sie pfiffen seltsamerweise und leuchteten mit Taschenlampen durch die Windschutzscheibe. Kurz darauf hörte er wie jemand an die Scheibe klopfte. Eugene kurbelte sie herunter und blickte starr auf das Lenkrad.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Wir steigen jetzt ein und du machst das, was ich sage, verstanden?"

Eugene sah immer noch auf das Lenkrad, nickte aber. Wieso erwarteten sie nur ihn und nicht alle? Sie waren in eine Falle gelaufen... Das war der Plan gewesen und er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Seinetwegen trugen die anderen Maggie gerade ins Verderben.

Die _Katastrophe_ zog ungehindert herauf.


	58. Katastrophe

„ _We learn from failure, not from success!"_

 _\- aus 'Dracula', Bram Stoker_

166

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meilen bis nach Hilltop, aber die würden sie unbeschadet zurücklegen, da würde Rick seine Hand für ins Feuer legen.

Maggie hielt sich gut, sie war tapfer und versuchte alles, um nicht zu einer Last zu werden. Natürlich war sie das im Prinzip schon, aber so kleingeistig wollte Rick um nichts in der Welt sein und es wäre auch unberechtigt, denn sie konnte nichts für ihre Schmerzen.

Ihr und dem Baby sollte es gut gehen und nichts anderes. Dasselbe hatte er für Lori damals gewollt und er wollte es für jeden Menschen, der in seiner Gruppe lebte. Sie alle waren eine Gemeinschaft und da stand man füreinander ein.

Eugene hatte das auch verstanden und war bereitwillig mit dem Wohnmobil losgefahren, um die Saviors abzulenken. Denn auch er war Teil dieses Konstruktes, dieser _Gemeinschaft_. Ein passenderes Wort gab es nicht.

Carl lief neben ihm her und hielt Ausschau nach Beißern und Menschen. Seinen Jungen bei sich zu haben war für Rick eine derartige Entlastung, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Natürlich waren sie alle dem Risiko ausgesetzt hier draußen zu sterben, aber Carl hatte schon einiges überlebt, zuletzt sogar den Schuss, bei dem er sein Auge verlor.

Der Junge war widerstandsfähig und nichts würde ihn so schnell kleinkriegen. Rick kannte seinen Sohn und er wusste, dass er stark war. Mehr als das. Er würde eines Tages ein besserer Mensch sein als sein Vater es heute war.

Lori wäre sicher stolz auf ihn.

Rick lief als erster vor der Trage her, auf der Maggie zusammengekrümmt lag. Er wollte nur noch, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Dass sie behandelt wurde und irgendwann Glenn ins Gesicht sagte, dass mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung war.

Anders durfte das hier nicht laufen, eine Katastrophe konnten sie nicht gebrauchen. Sie waren so weit gekommen...

Dann hörte er ein Pfeifen. Es waren Menschen in der Nähe.

„Lauft", flüsterte er und sie alle gingen schneller durch den Wald. Abraham, Sasha und Carl hatten die Waffen entsichert und richteten sie in die Dunkelheit. Das Pfeifen wurde lauter. Nein... Es waren mehrere Leute, die da einstimmten.

„Das ist eine Falle", sagte Carl und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, aber auch er schien nichts erkennen zu können.

Rick lief weiter und fand sich irgendwann auf einer Lichtung wieder. Da stand dieser Kerl mit dem Schnauzbart vor ihm, der den wehrlosen Mann auf der Straße zuerst verprügelt und dann an einer Brücke aufgeknüpft hatte.

Lichter fluteten den Wald und Rick sah sich kurz um. Hier waren mindestens fünfzig Männer versammelt. Carl hatte Recht, es war wirklich eine Falle.

Da war die Katastrophe. Und es würden Menschen sterben. Rick schloss die Augen.

xxx

Durch die Lufteinlässe des Käfigs war irgendwann Licht eingedrungen, obwohl es schon dunkel draußen war. Es waren wohl Scheinwerfer, die die Saviors eingeschaltet hatten. Leider hatte Daryl das Lager nicht inspizieren können als die Türen kurz geöffnet worden waren, um Judith hier rauszuholen.

Sie war immer noch nicht wieder zurückgebracht worden, und vor ein paar Minuten waren Schreie und lautes Rufen im Lager zu hören gewesen. Daryl wurde schlecht, wenn er sich vorstellte, was Negan wohl mit ihr gemacht haben könnte...

Diese Frau hatte schon so unendlich leiden müssen und es hörte einfach nicht auf. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie endlich hatte gehen dürfen.

Daryl schluckte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Schulter zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte, auch wenn sich das in den nächsten Minuten ziemlich schnell ändern konnte.

Die anderen waren wahrscheinlich auch schon auf dem Weg hierher und zwar aus Ermangelung an Alternativen. Ein Wagen war auch noch vorgefahren, aber Daryl hatte nichts hören können, das irgendwie auf die Gruppe schließen ließ.

Er und die anderen waren blind. Verstummt waren sie anscheinend auch, denn es hatte kaum eine Kommunikation zwischen ihm und den anderen stattgefunden seit sie hier drin eingepfercht worden waren. Der Überlebenswille war da, aber die Angst war mindestens genau so präsent.

Geschwächt lehnte er sich näher an die rostige Tür und lauschte dem Treiben draußen. Jemand sprach mit einem weiteren Gefangenen, der beteuerte, nichts über andere zu wissen... Daryl hörte genauer hin und erkannte Eugenes Stimme. Er war wohl das Fahrzeug gefahren, das hier abgestellt worden war.

Und die anderen waren höchstwahrscheinlich zu Fuß unterwegs, liefen sehenden Auges in eine Falle. Ein neues Geräusch mischte sich zu dem Gewirr an Eindrücken, die sich draußen sammelten. Es war ein Pfeifton, der sich häufig wiederholte und plötzlich lauter wurde.

Die Männer schüchterten die Beute ein, die weiter hergetrieben wurde. Sie schienen von allen Seiten wieder her zu kommen und das 'Jagdvieh' ebenfalls. Das Pfeifen wurde auf einmal so laut, dass Daryl erschreckt zurückzuckte und seine Augen panisch hin und her huschten, weil er damit rechnete, dass auch sie in ihrem Käfig plötzlich bedrängt wurden.

„Lasst uns darüber reden", hörte er dann Ricks Stimme, doch wurde dem Sheriff widersprochen. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Hinknien, alle."

Daryl kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas durch die winzigen Löcher zu erkennen. Auch die anderen krochen langsam zu ihm an die Türen und blickten angestrengt durch die Öffnungen. Glenns beschleunigter Atem beunruhigte Daryl, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Koreaner nichts erkannt haben konnte.

„Seht ihr irgendwas?" fragte Michonne leise und Rosita verneinte die Frage beinahe lautlos. Sie sähen sich gleich sicherlich dem Feind gegenüber, der diesen Moment nutzte, um sich zu inszenieren. Negan hatte eindeutig einen Hang zur Dramatik, das war unübersehbar.

Kurz darauf hörten sie wie die Schlüssel erneut gedreht und die Türen zum Käfig unsanft aufgerissen wurden. Das Licht blendete Daryl schon wieder und er konnte sich dieses Mal allerdings kaum rechtzeitig wegdrehen, einfach weil ihm die Kraft fehlte.

Gnadenlos wurden sie einer nach dem anderen aus der Box herausgezerrt und dann neben Rick, Maggie, Aaron, Abraham, Sasha und Carl gesetzt. Eugene wurde auch auf die Gruppe zu getrieben. Hier saßen sie auf dem Präsentierteller, den Negan vermutlich gleich auf seine Köstlichkeit prüfen würde.

Von Judith keine Spur. Daryl kniete kraftlos auf dem Boden, die Decke immer noch über den Schultern ausgebreitet. Trotzdem war ihm kalt, er verlor immer noch Blut. Vielleicht ging er hier und heute drauf, wer wusste das schon?

Dabei fielen ihm plötzlich eintausend Sachen ein, die er vorher noch unbedingt erledigen musste. Rick sagen, dass er immer noch auf ihn zählte, egal wie sehr sein Plan sie in die Scheiße geritten hatte. Carol sagen, dass sie die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war. Aaron sagen, dass er ihm für alles dankbar war. Judith sagen, dass sie sich _verdammt nochmal_ in den Griff kriegen sollte, weil sie eben nicht alleine war...

Aber es war nun zu spät. Diese Dinge mussten wohl als 'nicht erledigt' auf seiner geistigen Liste bleiben. Sie blieben wohl ungesagt. Das wären sie allerdings auch ohne Negan. Er hätte niemals solche Sachen gesagt. Falls er das hier überlebte, dann würde er höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht damit anfangen, denn auf Gefühlsduselei verzichtete er liebend gerne.

Trotzdem saß er hier, denn er hatte seine Handlungen für sich sprechen lassen wollen. Dwight lebte allerdings immer noch. So viel dazu.

Die Stille, die sich auf den Wald gelegt hatte, wurde jäh unterbrochen. Der Mann, der Rick befohlen hatte, sich zu hinzuknien, trat an das Wohnmobil heran, das Daryl aus Alexandria kannte und klopfte an die Tür.

Da war der Fremde also drin versteckt, der 'Schwarze Mann', vor dem alle solche Angst hatten. Die Tür öffnete sich und er trat heraus, mit einem Baseball-Schläger auf der Schulter. Negan war groß, trug eine Lederjacke und hatte einen Blick drauf, der Daryl innerhalb einer Sekunde klarmachte, warum dieser Mann so gefürchtet war.

Sie mussten eine Scheißangst vor dem haben, was hier definitiv noch folgen würde. Wie gebannt beobachtete er Negan, der mit einem furchteinflößenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht vor der Gruppe auf und ab lief.

„Na, habt ihr euch schon in die Hosen gepisst?" begrüßte er sie belustigt und Daryl stieg die Übelkeit unangenehm in die Speiseröhre. Auch noch jemand, der Spaß daran hatte Menschen zu unterdrücken.

„Aber selbst wenn ihr Angst habt ist das gut, denn die Pipi wird bald nur so in eure Höschen fließen! Ich bin Negan und ich finde es nicht cool, dass ihr meine Leute umbringt. Gar nicht cool..." Daryl konnte diesem Mistkerl kaum zuhören, so widerwärtig fand er ihn. Aber er hatte die Kontrolle, eindeutig.

Irgendwann wurde Daryl wieder hellhörig. „Eine Sache hat mich ganz besonders gefreut! Ihr kennt nämlich jemanden, den ich gesucht habe. Ist das nicht witzig? Die Welt ist doch ziemlich klein." Negan drehte sich halb um und rief in den Wald:

„Daniel, bring sie her!"

Erst geschah nichts, dann trat ein großer, ziemlich grobschlächtiger Kerl ins Licht. Und er war nicht alleine. Er führte Judith vor sich her, die schlimmer humpelte als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutüberströmt und sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

Der Mann hatte ihr die Jacke ausgezogen und führte sie zum Rest der Gruppe. Sie war barfuß und hatte nur noch ihre lange Hose und ihr Top an, das ihre Narben nicht verdecken konnte. Bis auf die Wunde am Kopf schien sie unversehrt. Zumindest körperlich.

Daryl hatte sich bei ihrem Anblick aufgerichtet. Rositas Hand hatte ihn am Bein berührt und ihm signalisiert, dass er sich zurückhalten sollte.

Negan ließ sie neben sich in die Knie gehen und legte seinen Baseball-Schläger, der, wie Daryl gerade erkennen konnte, mit Stacheldraht umwickelt war, auf ihre Schulter. Judith blickte vor sich auf den Boden.

„Das hier ist die liebe Judith, aber ihr kennt sie ja schon, denn sie gehört zu euch. Die _liebe Judith_ hat mindestens schon fünfzehn meiner Männer auf dem Gewissen und das finde ich nicht gut. Dann kommt _ihr_ und macht dasselbe; meine Männer töten. Was also glaubt ihr, wird heute mit euch geschehen?" Er machte eine verheißungsvolle Pause. Daryl beobachtete angestrengt, was Judith tat, obwohl es nicht viel zu beobachten gab.

„Da ihr nicht mit mir verhandeln wolltet, fällt unser Gespräch heute etwas anders aus. Schade, wenn man es recht bedenkt. Dabei ist es so einfach: Ich will euren Scheiß. Alles, was ihr habt. Wenn ihr etwas habt, dann bringt ihr es mir. Wenn ihr nichts habt, dann besorgt ihr es, stehlt es, ist mir auch egal. Und ganz wichtig: _Ihr macht das, was ich sage_. Das ist ziemlich einfach. Wenn ihr das macht, was Judith gemacht hat, obwohl ich so gnädig war und ihr eine Unterkunft und sogar medizinische Versorgung gab, dann seid ihr tot. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich sie längst getötet – ich dachte auch, ich hätte es – aber sie lässt sich einfach nicht töten. Sie ist hartnäckiger als eine Kakerlake, das muss ich schon zugeben. Wisst ihr, was sie getan hat? Sie hat einer unbewaffneten Frau die Halsschlagader aufgestochen, einfach so, beim Kartoffelschälen. Ganz schön krass, sogar für mich. Deshalb habe ich sie zu einem dieser Psychos geschickt, die man irgendwie durchfüttert, aber nicht zum Rest der Leute lässt, weil sie sonst nur Durcheinander anrichten. Und wisst ihr, wie sie diesem kranken Bastard entkommen ist? Sie hat ihn zerbissen. Hat ihn beinahe gefressen, ekelhaft, oder? Wahrhaftig eine Soziopathin. Und dann finde ich heraus, dass sie zu _euch_ gehört, einer Gruppe, die meine Männer im Schlaf ermordet. Ich war ziemlich wütend. Sehr sogar. Ich habe vorhin überlegt, wie ich sie am besten töte, aber dann ist mir etwas eingefallen. Da ihr eine Gruppe seid, _eine Gemeinschaft_ , wenn man so will, sollte doch niemand von euch bevorzugt werden. Das wäre doch unfair, findet ihr nicht? Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr alle irgendwie dasselbe getan habt."

Daryl fixierte immer noch Judith, die sich nicht rührte. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht plötzlich den Verstand verlor und auf Negan losging. Doch bevor etwas derartiges passieren konnte, riss dieser Daniel sie an einem Arm hoch und bugsierte sie auf die Gruppe zu. Sie sollte sich wohl einreihen.

Daniel führte sie Richtung Abraham und platzierte sie zwischen dem Rothaarigen und Daryl. Kraftlos sackte sie neben ihm zusammen. Aber sie lebte noch. _Sie lebte noch..._

xxx

Sie wurde schon wieder durch die Gegend geschleppt. Daniel hatte sie verprügelt. Warum wusste sie nicht, wahrscheinlich, weil er es konnte. Er konnte sie nicht leiden und er hasste es, dass sie immer noch atmete.

Zumindest schien ihr das eine logische Erklärung zu sein. Er hatte ihr sogar den Lauf ihres eigenen Gewehrs vor die Nase gehalten und dumme Sprüche geklopft, obwohl er eigentlich der einzige gewesen war, der ihr Durchhaltevermögen respektiert hatte. Allerdings hatte sie da direkt vor Grahams Hütte gestanden und war in seinen Augen ohnehin so gut wie tot gewesen...

Die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher und sie hoffte, dass Negan dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende bereiten würde. Worauf wartete er eigentlich? Er wollte sie doch sowieso töten, warum es hinauszögern?

Völlig ausgelaugt fiel sie zwischen Daryl und Abraham auf den Boden und versuchte dort auf den Knien zu bleiben. Negans Rede würde noch etwas dauern, das wusste sie, also konnte sie sich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor sie ihr Angebot noch einmal wiederholte.

Dass er sie umbringen würde, war für sie völlig klar, auch wenn er gerade etwas anderes erzählte. Er wollte es tun und er musste es, allein, um seine Männer hier zufrieden zu stellen.

Er sprach immer noch. Sein Geltungsbedürfnis war lächerlich groß. Wahrscheinlich hatte er früher niemanden gehabt, der ihm zuhörte. Zumindest stellte Judith sich das gerne vor. Der einsame Negan. Wartet auf die Apokalypse, damit er sich endlich zum Tyrannen aufschwingen kann.

Judith versuchte sein Gerede auszublenden. Er erzählte gerade von Lucille. Wenn das kein Beweis dafür war, dass er völlig gestört war... Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht ernst genommen. Aber man musste sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, sonst war man tot.

Obwohl sie sich gerade nichts sehnlicher wünschte. Sie war hier und sie war bereit. Die anderen durften nicht zu Schaden kommen. Wenn sie ihnen bloß früher hätte Bescheid geben können, wer sich hier draußen herumtrieb... Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.

Rick hätte sowieso den extremen Weg gewählt, den, der auf einem Fehler basierte und letztlich so enden musste. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als dass jemand heute starb. So hart das klang, aber Judith würde an Negans Stelle nicht anders handeln und Rick würde es sicher auch nicht.

Sie waren alle Killer, die hier aufeinandertrafen und sich nun gegenseitig ins Revier pissten. Das hier war der Machtkampf, auf den alle gewartet hatten.

„Ich kann mich nur leider nicht entscheiden, wer von euch heute sterben soll! Vielleicht du? Du siehst wirklich beschissen aus. Ich sollte dich von deinem Leid erlösen", sagte Negan gerade und blieb vor Maggie stehen, die tatsächlich ziemlich krank aussah.

Glenn brach aus der Reihe aus und riskierte damit sein eigenes Leben. Judith hob den Kopf und sah zu Negan, der gerade vor ihr stand, sich aber Richtung Glenn gedreht hatte.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, denn Negan war wirklich ziemlich groß. Das machte ihn aus ihrer Perspektive gerade noch bedrohlicher. Er wusste, wie er sich zu darzustellen hatte, damit er dominant wirkte. Er war es allerdings sogar und wirkte nicht bloß so.

Die Belehrung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Glenn wurde zurück in die Reihe gezogen, Negan hielt seine Standpauke, in der er klarmachte, dass er gerade äußerst nachsichtig war, weil er Glenn nicht tötete. Das hier war wirklich ein 'emotionaler Moment', wie er es nannte, doch sah Judith das nicht so ironisch wie der Mann mit dem Baseball-Schläger.

„Ihr seid so viele, da weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Verdient hätte es sicher jeder von euch, aber das sei jetzt mal dahingestellt." Er lachte.

Judith verlor die Beherrschung: „Du hast gesagt, du würdest drüber nachdenken, Negan! Komm her und beende es, red' nicht nur davon!" Sie schnaufte wütend und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Abraham entsetzt den Kopf zu ihr drehte.

Negan trat langsam auf sie zu, wieder mit seinem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, dann ging er in die Hocke.

„Ach, dich habe ich ja fast vergessen! Keine Sorge, ich habe drüber nachgedacht. Und meine Antwort ist _Nein_."

Judiths Atem zitterte und sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie hyperventilierte gleich wahrscheinlich.

Er erhob sich und deutete mit Lucille auf Judith, die den Blick nicht von dem Stacheldraht nehmen konnte.

„Eins solltet ihr noch wissen. Sie hat mich darum gebeten, nein, _beinahe angebettelt_ , dass ich sie endlich umbringen soll. Aber wie ich vorhin schon sagte, will ich doch keinen von euch bevorzugen." Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Und so sehr ich dein Ableben begrüßen würde, _Judith_ , eine Strafe wäre es nicht für dich. Du willst sterben, bist nur zu feige, es selbst zu Ende zu bringen. Eine Heldentat ist dein Angebot auch nicht, denn die Gruppe ist dir doch eigentlich scheißegal. _Dein Tod_ ist das, was du willst, nicht das Leben der anderen. Du hast so sehr raushängen lassen, dass du keine Angst vor dem Tod hast, dass es langweilig wäre dich hier zu erschlagen. Seinen größten Trumpf sollte man vielleicht nicht ausspielen, das solltest du in Zukunft beachten. Das ist nämlich dein Problem. _Du denkst nur an dich_. Wenn du die Klappe gehalten hättest, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich wirklich gestorben, ich hätte mich richtig gut gefühlt dabei, aber so...? Nein. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt lieber, du schaust gleich dabei zu, wie jemand anderes stirbt, der eigentlich leben will. Und du wirst wissen, dass es deine Schuld ist. Das Blut klebt auch an deinen Händen, Schlampe. Ich hoffe, du kannst demnächst gut schlafen. Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema..."

Negan wandte sich ab und lief wieder vor der Gruppe herum. Judith fühlte sich als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie atmete immer noch unkontrolliert ein und aus und ihr wurde schwindelig.

Dann startete sie einen kläglichen Versuch sich zu erheben, um Negan anzugreifen, ihn dazu zu zwingen sie zu erschlagen, aber ihre gesunde Hand wurde augenblicklich umklammert.

Zornig ließ sie sich sinken und ihr stiegen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Daryl ließ ihre Hand nicht los, zerquetschte sie beinahe, aber ihr Wille hier und jetzt auf Negan loszugehen, blieb zunächst ungebrochen.

„Nicht", hörte sie Daryl sehr leise flüstern. Er war schwach, aber immer noch stark genug, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Nicht, _bitte_ ", wiederholte er noch leiser und schob seine Hand in ihre. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas in seine Richtung und sah, dass ihre verschränkten Hände unter der Decke verborgen waren, die auf seinen Schultern lag.

Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. Negan begann sie auszuzählen, es sollte wohl der Zufall entscheiden, wer heute starb. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und sie durfte endlich gehen.

„Eine kleine Mickey Maus..."

Judith kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und hielt die Luft an. Irgendwann war Negans Spiel zu Ende und er blieb vor jemandem stehen. Sie wollte nicht nachsehen, wen er ausgewählt hatte. Er sagte noch etwas, aber Judith hörte schon nichts mehr vor lauter Angst, Zorn und Hass.

Ihr Griff um Daryls Hand verkrampfte sich und sie wartete auf das Geschrei...

 _Anmerkung: Das hier ist mein persönliches Staffelfinale und es wird leider auch erst mit Beginn der siebten Staffel (voraussichtlich im Oktober) weitergehen. Das ist dem Konzept dieser Erzählung geschuldet und ich selbst verliere auch langsam, aber sicher den Verstand, weil wir immer noch nicht wissen, wer die leidige Bekanntschaft mit Lucille machen musste. Bis dahin habe ich aber vielleicht noch die ein oder andere Idee, die ich hier ins Forum stellen kann. Man liest sich! :)_

 _LG, Erzaehlerstimme_


End file.
